A través de las tinieblas
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Detrás de las tinieblas está la luz, luz que Edward Masen ha estado persiguiendo inconscientemente toda su vida, luz que encontró hace un par de años atrás cuando el amor lo iluminó. Ahora, no dejará que la refulgencia vuelva a ser cubierta por la penumbra espesa que vuelve a amenazarlo. Defenderá con uñas y dientes su tesoro más preciado sin importarle nada ni nadie.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

En la sala de visitas del recinto penitenciario femenino, apenas se podía encontrar algunas mesas cuadradas de madera con sus cuatro sillas correspondientes. En aquel austero y frío lugar iluminado por unas farolas blancas y sin acceso a la luz natural, esperaba un hombre, de traje de diseñador y de un fuerte azul marino, que con sus largos dedos golpeteaba impaciente sobre la mesa, mientras recorría con su vista oscura las murallas húmedas y carentes de color, desviando su atención de tanto en tanto hacia la puerta de metal que separaba la habitación del corredor que estaba custodiado por cuatro gendarmes, uno de los cuales, al menos diez minutos después que él llegó a esa lasa, custodió la entrada de la mujer que vestía un uniforme gris, que mucho distaba de las prendas que esa mujer usó tiempo atrás.

El hombre, con la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba, se levantó de su incómoda silla para recibir a la mujer, quien lo miró de pies a cabeza con su siempre altiva estampa, la que no había perdido en dos años de reclusión, menos cuando tenía la claridad absoluta que ese hombre a quien había ordenado buscaran, podía sacarla de la cárcel.

―Señora Masen ―la saludó el hombre con voz profunda, mientras el gendarme los dejaba a solas, cerrando la puerta de metal tras él.

― ¿Fue su curiosidad lo que lo trajo hasta aquí? ―Preguntó a su visitante, ubicándose al otro lado de la mesita justo frente a él. El invitado alzó una de sus cejas y soltó una risa incrédula, imitando a Elizabeth.

―Tiene usted razón, en parte, aunque si cree que no sé de usted, está equivocada; la conozco ―admitió desabrochándose el botón de su americana gris―. Por cierto, no soy abogado si es que pensó en mí para ayudarla a salir de este lugar.

―No es abogado, pero lo hará, me sacará de aquí. Me lo debe, se lo debe a mi padre, gracias a quien usted ahora tiene la posición que presume.

El hombre ahora sí estaba sorprendido. La mujer había dado por seguro que él la sacaría de la cárcel, y que ciertamente sabía a la perfección, o recordaba —más bien— su vínculo con la familia que ella había enlodado.

―Es cierto, soy un hombre exitoso y no puedo negar que mi mentor fue don August Masen ―admitió, recordando la historia de aquellos años, cuando comenzó―: Trabajé como mano derecha de su padre, recuerdo que entré a sus empresas siendo apenas un chiquillo y me dedicaba a hacer los mandados. Me gané la confianza de su padre por mi tenacidad, siempre diciendo él, lo mucho que admiraba esa cualidad en las personas, premiando a los perseverantes como yo que no se conformaba con lo que tenía, que en aquel entonces era muy poco. Fui un joven fiel a las demandas de don August y así como mi lealtad iba siendo puesta a prueba, él me premiaba ascendiéndome hasta que pude valérmelas por mí mismo.

―Omite usted los hilos que mi padre movió para…

―Lo que gané lo hice por mi propio esfuerzo ―contradijo, tajante interrumpiéndola―. Su padre no me regaló nada, usted ha de recordar que él no gustaba de hacer caridad con nadie. Si lo conociera bien sabría eso… como sabría que el pobre hombre ahora mismo ha de estarse revolcando en su tumba de saberla en este… lugar.

Elizabeth alzó el mentón con desafío, sin apartar su mirada de las provocadoras palabras del hombre, que no escondió su satisfacción al saberse ―de momento― más poderoso que ella.

En realidad no podía estar cien por ciento segura que ese hombre la fuera a sacar de la cárcel, sobre todo con la actitud tan altiva que chocaba con la suya. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, a punto de levantarse y golpear la mesa con su puño y restregarle en la cara a ese hombre que si se podía dar el lujo de usar ese caro traje de diseñador, era gracias a su padre y a ella misma. Además, sabía ella que ese hombre que ostentaba suficiencia, tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre, que esa había sido la manera de sumar puntos con August, su padre. Pero debía mantener la calma y procurar controlar la situación, pues estaba en juego su libertad y recuperar lo que había perdido… además de meter a la cárcel al maldito nieto suyo que la despojó de todo. Cuando todo eso sucediera, ella podría morir en paz, pero para eso faltaba mucho. De momento debía concentrarse en obtener la confianza de ese hombre, la que en el pasado le entregó a su padre con incondicionalidad.

―Señor… ¿Patterson, verdad? ―preguntó ella, a lo que el hombre solo asintió, estrechando su mirada tensa hacia la suya. Ella relajó sus hombros y usando ahora un tono más bien suave y conciliador―. Agradezco que haya aceptado venir después que mi abogado lo contactase. El tiempo que he estado…

―Elizabeth, qué diablos quiere ―interrumpió él, atreviéndose a tutearla. Ella en otro momento hubiera reclamado su atrevimiento, pero ahora debía aguantarse―. Soy un hombre ocupado que odia perder su tiempo.

―Quiero que me saque de aquí. Usted tiene los medios necesario para hacerlo. ―Dijo entonces sin rodeos. El hombre soltó una corta risa de incredulidad.

―Le recuerdo que está aquí porque mató a una persona… entre otras cosas ―le recordó él― y es verdad que tengo medios que podrían ser capaces de sacar a alguien de la cárcel, pero ante un crimen flagrante como el que usted cometió…

―Fue un accidente ―se excusó ella, girando su vista hacia otro lugar que no fueran los taladrantes ojos oscuros de ese hombre― tengo ochenta y un años, es fácil comprobarlo.

―Usted está más lúcida que cualquier mujer joven que pueda conocer.

―Pero eso solo lo sabemos usted y yo… ―sonrió ella con ferocidad, atreviéndose a regresar su miraba hacia el hombre, quien ahora tenía un destello de curiosidad en su mirada, y aprovecharía aquellos― tengo un plan muy bien labrado en mi cabeza, que si sale como espero, nos traerá beneficios, a usted y a mí.

― ¿Qué tipo de beneficios?

―Los que a un hombre ambicioso como usted le gustaría tener.

Él inspiró profundo y afirmó sus codos sobre la mesa, pasando sus manos por la barbilla impecablemente afeitada, sin despegar sus ojos de Elizabeth Masen. Ella no podía saberlo, pero él amasaba una antigua fascinación con todo lo que tuviera que ver con su apellido. Siempre quiso ser parte de esa familia que para él, en aquellos años donde no era nadie, significaba la cúpula del poder, tan rodeada de aristocracia y fortuna. Había sabido de la muerte del viejo August, y había seguido como un obseso, la vida de la mujer expectante frente a él. También fue espectador de la caída del imperio Masen y de todo lo que rodeó el desplome de aquella mujer. Por eso cuando el abogado de Elizabeth lo contactó, él inspiró el aire lleno de satisfacción por el hecho de que esa mujer no se hubiera olvidado de él, pese a que en aquel entonces, ella lo miraba como un insecto. Ahora, y a pesar que él tenía todo lo que un hombre desearía, iba a cobrarse de todo aquello que en aquel entonces, le era imposible de tener.

―Elizabeth, ―la tuteó otra vez incomodando otra vez a la mujer, que tensó su espalda pero que sabiamente se quedó callada― voy a sacarla de aquí, pero tendrá que entender que quien tiene el sartén por el mango soy yo.

―Me alegra que esté de acuerdo conmigo, en que dos años de prisión por haber cometido un _accidente,_ son demasiados para mi, que tiene tantas cosas por resolver allá afuera ―se atrevió a decir sin un ápice de culpa. Él alzó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa incrédula a la vez que movía su cabeza sutilmente. A esa mujer, ni dos años en prisión le enseñaban algo de humildad… cuestión que él celebraba.

―Soy todo oído, señora Masen. Dígame qué plan ha labrado y cómo es que entro yo en él.

Ella inspiró con satisfacción, comenzando a contarle los detalles de su plan dentro del tiempo que le quedaba de visita. Dos años planeando eso, con ahora un aliado tan poderoso, era de buen augurio para saber que las cosas finalmente saldrían como ella quería.

¡Mis niñas! Ya estamos de regreso. Esto es apenas el epílogo y espero que me sigan acompañando los miércoles que será el día de acutalizaciones.

Les dejo un abrazo y como siempre, a mi super quipo Gaby Madriz, Manu de Marte, Maritza Maddox.

Todas invitadas a pasar al grupo de facebook: groups/Subversivas/

Besotes y abrazos! Y nos reencontramos el miércoles.

Abrazos a todas!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡EL OGRO A VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Entró a la oficina sin golpear, y sobre sus impresionantes tacones de quince centímetros, caminó decidida hasta la mesa donde el director de la empresa se encontraba tecleando en su ordenador. Se inclinó un poco más cerca de lo normal junto al hombre cuando dejó las carpetas que él, había solicitado unos momentos atrás, queriendo que el apuesto jefe la mirara, quizás como en otro tiempo él lo hubiera hecho con mujeres como ella, pero no lo hizo. Y aunque la secretaria carraspeó y se mantuvo inclinada afirmando sus manos sobre la base de la mesa para exponer el exagerado escote de su blusa blanca, él simplemente la ignoró.

―Edward, lo que me pediste ―anunció más bien con un ronroneo la exuberante mujer, pero él se mantuvo concentrado frente al ordenador, y apenas respondió con un leve "Gracias". Pero la mujer, al parecer no se conformaría con aquello, quería que la mirara y viera lo bien que lucían sus piernas largas que iban apenas cubiertas por una muy poco profesional negra minifalda, estrecha. Además, su cabello rojo iba aleonadamente suelto, con sus ondas al aire, muy seductora, ¿cómo era posible que no la mirara?

― ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Un café, un té… cualquier cosa que pueda darte?

―No, Victoria. Puedes retirarte ―ordenó con firmeza, otra vez sin dignarse a mirarla. Ella entonces, dándose por vencida momentáneamente, se enderezó dispuesta a salir, no sin antes hablar.

―Llámame si me necesitas, Edward.

Entonces caminó, contorneando su culo atlético hasta la puerta, donde se encontró de sopetón con Kate, una de las jefas allí. Esta, que acostumbraba a entrar al despacho de Edward sin golpear, alcanzó a percatarse de la sinuosa actitud de la descarada secretaria quien tuvo la desfachatez de guiñarle un ojo con complicidad antes de desaparecer de su vista.

― ¡¿La viste?! ―Exclamó Kate, acercándose como fiera a Edward, quien apenas alzó su vista de la pantalla cuando oyó su estruendosa voz.

― ¿A quién? ―Preguntó, arrugando su frente, pero ni siquiera le dio más importancia―. ¿Trajiste los papeles?

―Aquí los tengo ―respondió Kate, alzando unas hojas blancas que traía en la mano, no tranquila con la actitud de esa mujer que acababa de salir momentos atrás―. ¡¿Por qué tienes como tu secretaria a esa descarada de Victoria?!

Edward entonces inspiró, cansado, harto la verdad, y luego de restregarse los ojos se echó hacia atrás en su butaca, soltando el nudo de su corbata gris de seda italiana.

―Porque Bella me lo pidió ―aclaró, desviando su mirada hacia el retrato de su demonio que destacaba sobre su escritorio. Kate se cruzó de brazos y estrechó sus ojos hacia él.

―Si no estuviera segura de lo malditamente enamorado que estás de tu esposa, aseguraría que esa de ahí afuera sería la siguiente en tu lista para foll…

― ¡Detente ahí, Kate! ¡No digas estupideces, joder! ―Indignado refutó, soltando un bufido para volver su concentración al documento que estaba redactando.

Pero Kate tenía razón, en otro momento de su vida, Edward no hubiera demorado en encerrarse con aquella colorina en un baño y follarla después de todas las señales que ella enviaba y que él notaba, pues no era estúpido. O hubiera sido necesario tanto coqueteo, porque le jodían esas cosas, simplemente se la hubiera llevado, la hubiera follado y se hubiera ido, convirtiéndose en una más de su lista, como dijo Kate.

Pero este Edward Masen, de treinta y siete años de edad, estaba en otro período. En realidad, estaba en el jodido mejor momento de su vida, y eso gracias a la mujer que sonreía desde el retrato sobre el escritorio, que lo distraía y aun así, le alegraba el día y la vida.

Si echaba la vista hacia el pasado, unos cuatro o cinco años, jamás se hubiera imaginado siquiera, poder alcanzar ese nivel de plenitud en su vida, ni por asomo, mucho menos que aquella dicha plétora, estuviera sujeta a la presencia de una chiquilla que hace algo más de dos años llegó a dar vuelta su vida, trayendo toda la luz que alguna vez vio perdida para él. Una mujer tan alegre, chispeante, con veintisiete años, doce menos que él, pero que era tan madura y segura de sí misma… y tan jodidamente hermosa.

Definitivamente, debía concluir, él era un tipo con mucha suerte.

Con Bella, superó muchos de sus temores y atravesó momentos de su vida que en otras circunstancias, a él lo hubieran tirado a tierra. Pero ahí estaba ella, su mujer, su demonio, prestándole su apoyo incondicional y amándolo de la misma forma que él lo hacía, enseñándole a vivir y a disfrutar de las cosas buenas que se le presentaban. En resumen, ella le había enseñado a amar y no solo en el sentido que se daba entre ambos, sino que mucho más allá: tenía un padre que apareció después de muchos años de ausencia obligada, a quien quería, una hermana a la que recuperó y que amaba, otra hermana pequeña, a quien aprendió a querer, amigos fieles a quienes estimaba como si fuesen sus hermanos, y una hija a la que idolatraba.

Se sentía fuerte, seguro, amado, y eso nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo, nunca más. Pero claramente, había algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban, como su carácter _un tanto_ huraño, que era parte de su esencia y que sabía que ni con años de terapia exhaustiva a con su loquero, podría cambiar. Además, estaba su trastorno bipolar, un mal crónico con el que lidiaba pero la que mantenía bajo control, sobre todo en ese momento tan apacible de su vida, que esperaba no tuviera sobresaltos.

― ¿Y por qué simplemente no la cambias de puesto?

― ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, Kate? ―gruñó entre dientes, mirando a la imposible mujer rubia, amiga suya. ―Bella me pidió que le diera este puesto porque ella es su amiga y estaba sin trabajo, y así lo hice. Si Victoria trata de seducirme o cualquier otra mierda de esas, la ignoro, no le doy importancia, porque para mí no la tiene. Ha hecho bien su trabajo, ni más ni menos, y si llega a ir más allá faltándome el respeto a mi o a mi mujer, la pondré de patas en la calle sin dudarlo, pero hasta el momento no ha hecho nada diferente de lo que cualquier de mis anteriores secretarias no haya hecho. Yo simplemente la ignoro. Punto.

―Vaya… ―Kate alzó sus delineadas cejas, relajándose un poco―. Qué discurso, ¿eh?

― ¿Qué, acaso tienes miedo de que Garrett venga aquí con más regularidad que de costumbre, solo para recibir las atenciones de Victoria?

―Que ni lo intente, porque le corto las bolas.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y meneando la cabeza, miró los papeles que ella le había traído, comenzando a leer los gráficos que demostraban lo bien que le estaba yendo a la filial extranjera de "Lux et umbra S.A", empresa que él dirigía. Había trabajado casi toda su vida en aquel edificio, siempre con la idea de echarlo abajo como lo planeó, y de alguna manera lo hizo, tiró a tierra el imperio de la _vieja innombrable_ y sobre este, cimentó su propio imperio, que él y su equipo, habían levantado limpiamente, situándolo dentro de las empresas más exitosas dentro de la economía nacional, abriéndose camino hacia varios sectores industriales del extranjero. Sí, señor, eso lo había logrado él y su equipo de siempre, amigos y hermanos: Jacob, Garrett, la loca de Kate, Rosalie y Emmett, uniéndose a ellos sorpresivamente James y su padre, Damian, con quien en esos dos años de reencontrarse había construido más que un imperio económico: había estrechado lazos afectivos y había aprendido a quererlo.

―Por cierto, ¿qué planes tenemos para este fin de semana? ―preguntó él, mirando el gráfico de barras en forma ascendente.

―No soy tu secretaria, Masen.

― ¿Quieres que la llame, a Victoria, para que me ponga al día…?

―La cena anual de empresarios mañana viernes y el sábado cenaremos con la firma de arquitectos, ganadores del concurso ―gruñó en respuesta simplemente para evitar ver de nuevo a esa descarada―. Por cierto ¿Irás con Bella?

―Por supuesto. Yo llevo mi demonio a todos lados. ―Y claro que lo hacía, sobre todo a esas cenas tan aburridas en las que él se escabullía con su mujer hacia algún sector privado y hacían diabluras, que terminaban con ambos jadeantes y mojados.

― ¿Y Clary? ―preguntó Victoria, usando el diminutivo para llamar a la pequeña Clarise.

Edward, alzó la vista de los papeles y suspiró, como cada vez que alguien le recordaba a su hija… su tesoro más valioso, por quien era capaz de dar su propia vida. Su orgullo, su alegría, la razón de su vida y por quien cada día intentaba ser mejor.

Clarisse ya tenía dos años y hacía todo lo que una niña de su edad, y aún más: Era una pequeña muy hermosa, con risos caoba y sus ojos color verde miel que heredó de su madre, al igual que la tez clara de su piel de niña y su sonrisa. Era una chiquita muy lista, ya había palabras que hablaba con claridad, siendo papá lo primero que aprendió a decir y lo que anduvo repitiendo como disco rayado durante mucho tiempo. Gustaba de jugar al aire libre y correr por el jardín de la casa o tomar el té, en la casita de muñecas que Carlisle y Esme —los padres adoptivos de Alice— le habían regalado para la pasada navidad, siendo un espectáculo muy gracioso ver a los gigantes que la rodeaban, como su abuelo, sus tíos y su padre, tratar de entrar allí sin estropear la decoración. Aunque ahora ultimo había una nueva afición que descubrió que ya casi estaba desquiciándolos a todos en casa.

―Veremos si la podemos despegar de su batería para ir a casa de Alice, a una pijamada con ella y con Bea… o algo así.

―No puedo creer que amara tanto ese _tarro_ que Emmett le regaló.

―Será una increíble rockera, ya lo verás.

― ¡Demonios, sí! ―exclamó Kate divertida, levantando su mano con la seña característica del rock.

Llegó James a la oficina donde Kate y Edward hablaban, cerrando su puerta y afirmando su espalda en esta.

―Vaya con tu secretaria, Edward… ―dijo, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Kate estrechó sus ojos, jodidamente molesta con esa mujer que mancillaba el género femenino―. Esa mujer se las trae… me acaba de invitar un trago…

― ¡Tienes que jodidamente despedirla, Edward! ―exclamó la única mujer allí, indignada. Edward soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos

―No tendría nada de malo si James sale con ella. Es soltero… y ya te dije por qué la tengo aquí…

― ¡Pero al menos dile que se controle, es una secretaria y esta una empresa seria, no un bar para ligar!

―No soy gerente de personal, Kate.

―Mierda, tienes razón, esa soy yo. ―Y sin más, Kate, la gerente de personal, salió rumbo a su oficina para llamar a terreno a esa descarada y poner los puntos sobre las íes. James se hizo a un lado y soltó el aire, acercándose al sillón en donde Kate, hace escasos segundos, estuvo sentada frente a Edward.

―Mañana por la mañana tenemos reunión con los arquitectos. Hablaremos antes eso sí con el resto de los socios y los abogados para darle un último vistazo a los contratos ―explicó James, abriendo su tableta para tocar un par de puntos con Edward ―Y esta tarde tenemos agentado un importante torneo paraolímpico de básquet.

―Un asunto prioritario ―bromeó mirando a su colaborador, regresando su vista al documento que aun leía y que tenía que ver con el contrato que cerrarían al día siguiente. Pero como dijo, ese asunto del que James le recordó era sin duda una prioridad para él, pues su familia era ahora su prioridad, sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con Beatriz, su pequeña hermana.

Beatriz, una hermosa adolecente de catorce años, era parte de la liga escolar de basquetbol paraolímpico y podía decir orgullosamente que era una de las mejores jugadoras. Toda su familia alrededor, hinchaban su pecho de orgullo por esta chica que no se había echado a morir después de numerosas operaciones no resultaran para que ella volviera a caminar. Nunca se rindió, simplemente a su corta edad decidió enfrentarse a la vida con ese impedimento, el que no dejaría que limitara su vida, pues para ella la silla de ruedas no era una limitación, sino una manera diferente de vivir.

―Damian ya está allá, y Alice también por cierto…

―Alice tendría que estar acostada con sus piernas en alto ―regañó, meneando su cabeza―. Con sus siete meses de embarazo no tendría que andar revoloteando de un lado para otro… joder, yo no sé cómo Jasper se lo permite.

―Con mucho respeto, pero con lo hiperquinética que es tu hermana, creo que es difícil mantenerla quieta por mucho tiempo. Además he leído que a las mujeres embarazadas les hace bien estar en movimiento.

―Lo sé, no es que Bella se quedara encerrada en casa cuando cumplió los siete meses de embarazo…

―Es verdad ―comentó James, mano derecha de Damián que se había ganado la confianza y el respeto de Edward, además de su amistad. Miró al ogro con su ceño fruncido mientras este se mantenía pendiente de leer y releer los documentos que tenía en la mano, causándole a él extrañeza―. ¿Puedo saber por qué le das tantas vueltas al cierre del negocio inmobiliario? Los gráficos no hacen más que empujarnos a cerrar el negocio con confianza y los dueños de la compañía tienes un historial limpio y proyectos atractivos y muy viables.

―No sé ―respondió con sinceridad. Edward Masen desde siempre ha tenido un olfato único para los negocios, y como James decía, todo daba pie para avanzar. ¿Entonces por qué desconfiaba? Eso se preguntaba mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre del representante de la firma con la que se asociarían.

―Si quieres, podemos dilatarlo un poco más y volver a revisar…

―No, no es necesario, James ―desistió, dejando caer los papeles sobre su mesa―. Estoy siendo paranoico, es todo.

―Haz el cierre del negocio con calma y confianza, Edward. Si no te sientes así, pues podemos retrasarlo, lo sabes.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo. Despreocúpate, y procura que para mañana todo esté listo para la junta del mediodía y para la cena de la noche.

―Hablando de cena… ¿crees que tu ardiente secretaria acepte ser mi compañía…?

― ¡No me jodas, James! ―protestó poniéndose de pie para agarra su americana que tenía colgada en el perchero en una esquina de la oficina―. ¿De verdad te gusta esa…?

―Es buena amiga de tu esposa, no la trates así.

―Mi esposa es demasiado buena persona para notar los defectos en sus amigas. Además, con la reunión que seguro está teniendo ahora mismo con Kate, no le quedarán ganas de coquetear ni salir con nadie… espero.

―Así como van las cosas conmigo, voy derechito a convertirme en monje o cura…

―Quizás la hermana Manuela quiera acompañarte ―Edward torció la boca y se acercó hasta su amigo para palmear su hombro, haciendo que James lo mirara y rodara los ojos―. Ahora me largo porque mis mujeres me esperan para llevarlas al juego de baloncesto.

―Sí, también me voy. Bea no me perdonaría que faltara.

Salieron juntos de la oficina, despidiéndose de la menuda asistente y mano derecha de Edward, Nadia, y pasando los ojos por el escritorio vació donde debería estar sentada Victoria, quien seguramente continuaba en aquella reunión con la buena de Kate.

―Regreso mañana, Nadia ―informó Edward antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el ascensor antes de despedirse de James a quien vería dentro de unas horas en el juego. Pasó directo hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo y se dirigió hasta su coche, sentándose detrás del volante. Hace ya un año más o menos Emmett había declinado de seguir haciendo de su chofer para finalmente sentar cabeza y ejercer la abogacía.

Conectó su IPhone al coche y llamó por altavoz a su esposa mientras salía del estacionamiento. Bella contestó al segundo tono.

 _― ¡Esposo! Acabo de llegar a casa._

―Voy de camino, demonio. Tendríamos que estar llegando justo a tiempo al juego.

―Estaremos listas esperándote ―habló levantando un poco más la voz cuando a sus espaldas se oyó el sonido un poco estridente de una baqueta que aporreaba literalmente un platillo de batería. Edward sonrió al oír que bella apartaba el teléfono para pedirle por favor a su hija que dejara la batería―. Mi tía está con ataque de nervio, dice que esconderá ese instrumento del infierno que Emmett le regaló a la niña.

―Dicen que es muy bueno para soltar las tenciones, demonio ―rebatió Edward― además de ayudar con la coordinación y el buen oído.

―Seguro hay otros instrumentos con los que Clarisse puede mejorar la coordinación y el oído… ¡Clarisse, es suficiente! ―Y otra vez Edward sonrió, cosa que se le estaba dando muy natural últimamente, cuando oyó a su mujer protestar―. ¡Edward no te rías!

―Mujer, estaría allí en breve para ayudar a dominar a esa fierecilla hija tuya.

―Nuestra, hija nuestra ―corrigió ella― y me conformo con que la distraigas de su amor por ese tarro.

―Vale, vale, ya estaré allí.

Colgó la llamada y aceleró para llegar con más prontitud para rescatar a su mujer y sus nervios de las andanzas de la traviesa de su hija.

La casa quedaba al menos a media hora desde las instalaciones de su empresa, en un sector residencial muy cerca de donde su padre había comprado una casa cuando regresó al país… la misma casa donde mataron a la monja Gabriela. Edward siempre tenía un momento para recordar a la mujer a quien quiso como una madre y que vio la muerte llegar para ella injustamente por parte de una vieja desquiciada que para su repulsión, llevaba su misma sangre. Hubiera deseado que esa monja que siempre procuró su bien, estuviera presente compartiendo con él su momento más feliz, viendo como todas sus predicciones habían resultado correctas para con él, porque si hubo alguien que siempre vaticinó un futuro radiante sin siquiera él mismo poder creérselo, fue la hermana Gabriela. Seguro ella desde donde estuviera, festejaba por cada logro que conseguía Edward en su vida.

― ¡Papito… _tatán_ en _tatería_ … _tatán_! ―Clarisse recibió a su papá en la entrada de la casa, con las baquetas en la mano, dando saltitos y señalando el sector donde se encontraba su amado instrumento. El rostro de Edward, por cierto, se iluminó y sonriendo alzó en brazos a su pequeño tesoro, olisqueando su cuello perfumado, antes de mirarla y negar con la cabeza. Le costaba decirle que no a su hija y no complacerla en todo, pero sabía él, que ya tenía a su tía Carmen enferma de los nervios y que su esposa iba por el mismo camino. Además, ahora tenían otro compromiso.

―La batería tendrá que esperar. Bea nos espera, ¿acaso no quieres ir a verla? Ella se pondría muy triste… ―la persuadió mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el cuarto del terror, o salita de juegos, donde estaba Bella y Carmen poniendo un poco de orden. Clarisse entonces miró a su padre y arrugó su frente, torciendo su cabeza.

― ¿Bea _tiste_ …? _Nanai_ Bea…

― ¿Vamos a verla entonces?

La niña exclamó alzando sus bracitos, aceptando la invitación de su padre en su idioma de niña de dos años. Carmen se la llevó entonces para cambiarle de ropa y Edward se quedó en la sala ayudando a su mujer, no sin antes saludarla como era debido.

―Joder, demonio… ―la tomó por la cintura y saqueó sus labios como solía hacerlo siempre. Ella no se demoró en rodearle el cuello y responder a su beso apasionado dejándose llevar―. ¿Me extrañaste?

―Puede… ―murmuró ella muy coqueta con sus labios aun pegados a los de él, oyéndolo gruñir, apretándola a él ahora directamente desde sus nalgas para hacerle ver lo mucho que él, sí la había extrañado.

―Estoy tentado a pedirle a la buena de Carmen que se lleve a la niña para poder brindarte las atenciones que te mereces, mujer.

―Y yo estaría tan de acuerdo… ―suspiró y cazó entre sus blancos dientes el labio inferior de su marido, mientras lo miraba a través de sus largas pestañas con esos ojos verde miel ahora oscuros de puro deseo. Él gimió y otra vez sus labios cubrieron los de su mujer y su lengua exploró dentro de su boca mientras ella tironeaba el cabello de su marido por la nuca, pegándose aún más a él.

Era increíble como ambos lograban abstraerse de todo y de todos cuando estaban juntos, como si no hubiera tiempo ni espacio alrededor. Como estaban tan deseosos siempre el uno por el otro sin dejar que el tiempo hiciera menguar sus sentimientos, muy por el contrario. Pero para el pesar de esta pareja, sí había un reloj que marcaba el tiempo y si había espacio más allá de ellos a su alrededor, usando a Carmen, la tía de Bella que vivía con ellos, para recordárselo.

―Ejem… ―carraspeó con fuerza Carmen en la entrada de la sala de juegos para hacerse notar. La pareja tuvo que apartarse, al menos sus labios, para darle algo de atención a Carmen―. ¿Irás de traje y corbata a un juego de básquet, Edward?

―No creo que sea un atuendo para un juego ―reconoció él, sin soltar la cintura de su mujer.

—Entonces tendrías que estarte cambiando, la niña está lista, las muchachas en la cocina le están dando su yogurt de la tarde y ya estamos retrasados.

―Es cierto, Edward ―susurró Bella, besando la mejilla de su marido y susurrándole al oído a continuación― podemos continuar en la noche lo que dejamos ahora pendiente…

―Demonio… ―gruñó Edward, mordisqueando su cuello, olvidando a Carmen que seguía frente a ellos y quien tomó las riendas, acercándose a la pareja y jalando a su sobrina para que dejara ir a su esposo―. ¡Joder, Carmen, me quita la diversión!

―Diviértanse más tarde y en privado, no creo que la niña esté en edad para ver sus… arrumacos fogosos…. ―lo regañó. Bella se carcajeó y Edward rodando los ojos salió del cuartito rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Al cabo de quince minutos la familia en pleno iba saliendo rumbo al estadio donde se desarrollaba el torneo de basquetbol paralímpico. Se reunieron con el resto de la familia y los amigos que llegó hasta ahí para darle ánimos a Beatriz, titular del equipo.

Edward saludó a su hermana y acarició su barriga, sentándose junto a ella después dejar a su hija en brazos de su abuelo Damian.

―Deberías estar acostada… ―la regañó Edward entre los bitores de la tribuna, que ansiosos esperaban que comenzara el partido.

― ¿Y por qué, si no estoy enferma? ―respondió desafiante, frunciendo su boca pintada de rosa y estrechando sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su hermano. Parecía una niña pequeña y enfurruñada.

―Joder, porque tienes siete meses de embarazo, ni más ni menos. ―Le dijo Edward usando un tono tierno y preocupado, mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Ella sonrió con el mismo afecto, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su abultado vientre de siete meses.

―Tu sobrino aquí adentro estaba ansioso por asistir a su primer juego. No iba a dejarlo en casa con las ganas.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía con ternura a su hermana, quien aplaudió cuando el equipo de Clarisse salió a la cancha. Una de las cosas que agradecía era el poder haber recuperado a su hermana a quien alguna vez vio perdida y a quien pensó nunca iba a recuperar, pero ahí estaba a su lado, feliz, radiante, queriéndolo con el mismo amor que sintió de niña, igual que él. No podía estar más agradecido.

El juego comenzó a la hora planeada y duró el tiempo estipulado para los partidos de básquet, llevándose el triunfo por supuesto, el equipo de Beatriz. Realmente este equipo se las traía dentro de las ligas de basquetbol juvenil paralímpico. Y por supuesto, la celebración de la familia por la victoria de la pequeña adolecente revelación se desarrolló en la casa del patriarca, con todos los invitados lanzando vítores para la triunfadora.

― ¿Será que mañana puedo ir… ejem… a una fiesta para… ya sabes… celebrar? ―Con los nervios propios pero impostando la mejor cara de corderito, Bea hizo la pregunta a su padre en medio de la cena de tacos mexicanos, dejando a todos los comensales en silencio. Damian, su celoso progenitor, limpió su boca con la servilleta antes de responder, o contra preguntar.

― ¿Fiesta? ¿Con quién, dónde, a qué hora?

― ¡Seguro en la casa de su novio! ―soltó Emmett en broma, haciendo que Bea se riera como si entendiera lo que el loco de su tío había dicho. Pero a Damian, ni a Edward les pareció graciosa la broma de Emmett, que siguió como si nada.

―Mi _hijita_ no tiene novio ―gruñó Damián, volviendo su vista a su hija―. ¿Por qué no lo tienes, verdad?

―No, no lo tengo… todavía…

― ¡¿Cómo?!

― ¡Oh, Damián! Deja ir a Bea a su fiesta ―intercedió Bella por Bea, guiñándole un ojo―. Ha sido una estupenda chica que se merece ir a su primera fiesta sin que le pongas trabas.

—Además será temprano, solo los de la escuela… ¡Ya tengo catorce años, papá! ¡Déjame ir!

―Te voy a dejar y te voy a buscar…

―Mañana es la cena de empresarios, Damián, no puedes faltar ―le recordó James, torciendo la boca.

―Jasper y yo nos podemos hacer cargo de llevar a Bea a su fiesta e ir por ella ―intervino Alice― podría quedarse en casa con nosotros, ¿te gusta la idea, pequeña?

― ¡Sí, claro! ―respondió Beatriz con entusiasmo, dándole un mordisco a tu taco. Edward, que se había mantenido en silencio declinando de la idea de poner su punto de vista sobre aquella fiestecita de su hermana, sobre la que no estaba de acuerdo que asistiera… ¡porque joder, era una niña todavía! ¿Qué iba a hacer en una fiesta? Y no quería ni pensar en los pretendientes a los que él mismo sometería a cuestionarios exhaustivos cuando llegara el momento. No quería que le hicieran daño, él sabía que los chicos podrían ser crueles, sobre todo con una chica como ella, en plena adolescencia, sobre todo con su discapacidad que para otros chiquillos era motivo de burla. Simplemente no querían que le hicieran daño, porque tal era su amor por ella que sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a quien quisiera dañarla. Tuviera la edad que tuviera.

Después de la cena y con su hija ya dormida, Edward y Bella decidieron marchar a casa, donde al llegar dejaron a la pequeña Clarisse en su cuarto y se retiraron al suyo. Edward se calzó su pantalón de pijama negro y su sencilla camiseta gris y se metió bajo las sábanas, acomodando sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que lo tuvo preocupado toda la mañana: el jodido cierre del negocio. No estaba seguro si era puntualmente eso lo que lo tenía preocupado, pero algo hacía sentir sobre él, ese presentimiento, como la brisa tibia que antecede las tormentas.

Bella, al salir del baño se lo encontró en aquella posición con su vista fija en el muro del frente, entonces preocupada apagó la luz y caminó hacia él sentársele a horcajadas llamando su atención. Tomó el rostro de su marido y besó suavemente sus labios, acariciando su indómito cabello para tratar de quitarle de encima aquella preocupación.

― ¿Qué tienes, Edward?... ―susurró ella sobre sus labios―. Estás preocupado por algo, dime de qué se trata.

―Son asuntos del trabajo, demonio ―trató de sonreír lográndolo a duras penas―. Ya sabes, estamos…

―Nunca estás preocupado por algún asunto del trabajo, al menos nunca los traes a casa, tiene que ser algo más, no me lo escondas.

―No te alarmes, mujer ―la atrajo hacia él y hundió su nariz en el cabello fragante a rosas de su mujer, el que llevaba largo cayendo grandes ondas marrones por su espalda. Ella con sus labios dejó besos suaves sobre su cuello para consolarlo y acarició su nuca hundiendo sus dedos allí.―. Me traes paz, Bella…

Tras aquella afirmación en susurro que Edward hizo, Bella se apartó y dejó entrevera ahora su preocupación. Algo inquietaba a Edward y eso a ella le ponía la piel de gallina, en el mal sentido. Entonces apartándose, volvió a tomarle el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a que la mirara.

―Dime qué te tiene así, compártelo conmigo.

―Tengo… tengo un mal presentimiento ―reconoció tras soltar un largo suspiro, desviando su vista de los insistentes y ahora preocupados ojos de su esposa―. Tengo la sensación que se avecina algo que… hará que la paz en la que he vivido en estos últimos años, se tambaleé. Antes no hubiera importado, porque estaba solo, ahora están tú y nuestra hija, y me moriría que algo malo les ocurriera… o que algo pudiera apartarlas de mí.

Dese el principio ese fue el gran temor de Edward, que la historia que de niño vivió con sus padres y con su hermana se volviera a repetir, que alguien, o que algo pudiera llegar y destruir lo que había construido, que lo apartaran de quienes él más amaba. Por eso se negaba a tener hijos, por un tipo de trauma que él arrastraba, eso al menos le había dicho Aro, su loquero, pero con el regreso de su padre y el hecho de recuperar a su hermana hicieron que las cosas pudieran verse en una perspectiva óptima para él. Entendía ahora el dolor de su padre cuando reconoció que arbitrariamente habían apartado a sus hijos de él y que ese había significado el dolor más grande que le tocó atravesar.

― ¿No te vendría bien una sesión con el doctor Vulturi? Quizás necesitas que él te dé su punto de vista sobre tus… presentimientos ―sugirió Bella suavemente mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el rostro de su marido. No quería parecer alterada por lo que Edward le había dicho, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto sus augurios pues él no se preocupaba por nada, no era un hombre exagerado con ese tipo de cosas.

―Lo iré a ver cuando regrese de su seminario… no sé dónde. De momento pondré atención a mí alrededor; me ocuparé de asegurarme que todo esté bajo control.

Edward no lo dijo, pero aquella último se trataba sobre Elizabeth, la mujer cuyo nombre estaba prohibido decir en voz alta en su casa. Su abuela, la mujer a quien odiaba y de quien se avergonzaba llevar la misma sangre. Pero Bella no iba a dejar que su mente viajara a esos lugares oscuros, iba a confiar que las cosas estaban bajo control e iba a aliviar la ansiedad de su marido, a quien ella juró proteger.

―Bueno, esposo, me propondré distraerlo y relajarlo por un rato, ¿le parece a usted bien? ―sugerentemente dijo, moviéndose sinuosamente sobre él. Inmediatamente los ojos del ogro amante se oscurecieron y al cabo de segundos rodeó a su esposa por la cintura y capturó su boca, antes de hacer desaparecer su sugerente camisón de satén lila antes de hacerla rodar y dejarla bajo su cuerpo, el que ella se encargó de despojar de la ropa antes de comenzar con el baile pasional y lleno de amor que los hacía olvidar de todo lo demás.

A la mañana siguiente, Damián estaba sentado en una mesa redonda en el despacho de su hijo de las dependencias de "Lux et Umbra" dispuesto a darle la última repasada a los contratos antes de discutirlos con la firma de arquitectos que se encargaría de poner en marcha el primer proyecto de la empresa en su filial inmobiliaria. Pero para eso, necesitaban que Victoria, que estaba vez había decidido usar un conjunto profesional de dos piezas color marfil, o para ser más exactos, un muy sexy y descarado atuendo de dos piezas que poco dejaba a la imaginación con su escasos centímetros de minifalda y su exagerado escote que dejaba ver más de la cuenta, haciendo parecer que no había tenido una aclaratoria charla con la fiera de Kate, o quizás simplemente no había entendido los puntos que ella expuso, sobre todo viendo con la lentitud con la que ponía las tazas sobre la mesa y con el descaro que miraba a su jefe y al atractivo padre suyo. Edward con los ojos cerrados se masajeaba la sien esperando que la colorina esa se apresurara en salir para hablar con su padre. Entonces después de contar hasta veinte, inspiró y se dirigió a la mujer:

―Victoria, deja las jodidas tazas ahí de una vez, que tengo un asunto urgente aquí…

―Ya está, jefe ―ronroneó acabando finalmente su tarea. Entonces miró a Damian dedicándole una sensual sonrisa, mirando luego a Edward para guiñarle un ojo―. Estoy afuera para lo que necesites.

Y así salió contorneándose de la oficina, haciendo que Damian alzara las cejas con sorpresa antes de soltar una carcajada, provocando que su hijo bufara, agarrando la tacita de café antes de darle un sorbo.

― ¿Sabe Bella que su amiga es de lo más atenta contigo?

―Esa descarada le ha dicho a mi mujer delante de mis narices la suerte que tuvo de casarse con adonis como yo ―comentó como si nada moviendo su mano en el aire con desdén. Damián se volvió a carcajear moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, antes de volver a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en la mano.

―Con James volvimos a revisar los papeles y está todo en orden, pero me dijo que no estabas seguro del todo, ¿tienes dudas sobre esto?

―No, no… ―rascó su cuello buscando poder explicarse― simplemente estamos abriendo un nuevo proyecto empresarial y quiero que salga bien. La firma de arquitectos que se llevó el proyecto es relativamente nueva, y el sector inmobiliario ya está algo viciado, simplemente no quiero que nos asocien con malas prácticas. Solo es eso.

―No está de más desconfiar, Edward, pero está todo bajo control. Elegimos a esa firma por algo: es relativamente pequeña y nueva dentro del rubro, pero por separado los profesionales que trabajan allí han hecho currículo sin nada que criticarles. Además, son jóvenes llenos de ideas, y están muy entusiasmados de que eligieran su proyecto por sobre otros de otras firmas más grandes.

Edward asentía con la cabeza, pensativo, deduciendo que lo suyo era más bien paranoia que un mal presentimiento, así que decidió olvidarse y confiar en las investigaciones que habían hecho y en historial impecable de sus ya pronto nuevo equipo de trabajo, de la filial inmobiliaria que abriría "Lux et Umbra", a cargo de su padre.

―Vale, nada que temer ―se enderezó y abrió los documentos para― pongámonos en marcha con esto entonces antes de reunirnos con ellos.

―Bien ―reafirmó Damian antes de delinear algunos detalles que debían tener en cuenta para hablarlos con los arquitectos, con quienes se reunirían dentro de un rato.

**O**

― ¿Quién dices que me llama? ―preguntó el joven Tyler con incredulidad. Justo en ese momento que debía ponerse en marcha para la reunión con los inversores de su proyecto, le daba por aparecer a la _flor de padre_ que tenía. La joven secretaria, la única que tenían en la firma, se alzó de hombros, sosteniendo la bocina del teléfono entre sus manos, cubriéndolo con las manos para evitar que el interlocutor oyera.

―Le dije que ibas saliendo a una reunión, pero me pidió que igualmente le anunciara.

―Dile que me pillaste de salida, y que podrá encontrarme aquí… mañana… o pasado… no sé ―negó él, metiendo su Mac Pro en el bolso. La secretaria entendió el mensaje, y salió de la pequeña oficina. La aparición de su padre, siempre muy a lo lejos, hacía ponerlo de mal humor. Pensaba en las muchas cosas que debía criticarle, mientras cerraba la cremallera del estuche de su laptop y descolgaba del perchero su chaqueta negra.

Tyler, un joven de treinta años, había salido adelante gracias a su esfuerzo y el de su madre. Era arquitecto de profesión, y tras egresar de la universidad había tenido trabajos esporádicos y mal pagados, hasta que hace unos tres años atrás, se aventuraron con otros dos colegas y amigos a abrir ese estudio para comenzar a trabajar, y pese a siempre haberse mantenido en bajo perfil frente a otras firmas más grandes que la suya, habían hecho trabajos haciéndolo merecedores de premios y galardones destacando las buenas prácticas. Quizás eso fue lo que a la empresa "Lux et Umbra" había llamado la atención de ellos, eso y el diseño del proyecto que junto a ingenieros realizaron y presentaron a esa empresa que se abriría al sector de la construcción.

Que los eligieran a ellos había resultado el maldito triunfo que él y el resto del equipo había perseguido durante mucho tiempo. No había sido suerte, había sido a base de trabajo y esfuerzo, gracias a su profesionalismo y no gracias al apellido de alguien o a la compra de influencias. No trabajan así y sabían que la firma que lideraba Edward Masen priorizaba eso.

Claro, a él se le hubieran dado muy fáciles las cosas en la vida si hubiera usado su apellido o los contactos de su padre, pero no lo hizo, y no lo haría, nunca. Además, su padre no era precisamente el ejemplo del padre… pero no quería pensar en eso, no ahora que iba de camino a cerrar el que sería uno de los proyectos más importantes de su vida.

― ¿Acabaste ya de perfumarte? ―preguntó Maggie, una pequeña y delgada mujer de ojos intensamente azules, asomándose por la puerta, la que se abrió completamente cuando Benjamín entró listo para partir.

―Ya voy, ya voy ―respondió a sus colegas, agarrando su bolso y las llaves de su coche. Salieron entonces estos tres arquitectos despidiéndose de la chica que hacía de secretaria, recordándole que esa noche celebrarían y que ella obviamente debería ir pues ella era parte del equipo.

― ¿Soy yo o es que estas de mal genio? ―quiso saber Benjamin, frunciendo sus cejas oscuras, sentado al lado del conductor junto a Tyler, quien lo miró y bufó.

― ¿Pasó algo, Tyler? ―intervino ahora Maggie, arrugando su frente, mirándolo desde el asiento trasero. Tyler negó con la cabeza, mirando a su amiga por el espejo retrovisor.

―Mi padre no encontró mejor momento para llamarme ―les contó a sus amigos, quienes eran testigos de esa relación padre e hijo… si es que había relación― justo antes de salir. Pero no hablé con él, así que no sé lo que quería.

―Vale, mi amigo, pero ahora concéntrate. Vamos de camino a conocer a los peces gordos con quienes trabajaremos ―Benjamín palmeó su hombro, hablando con voz relajada―. Nos luciremos, nos amarán, firmaremos el contrato y nos iremos a celebrar.

― ¡Sí, celebrar! ―exclamó Maggie desde atrás, alzando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos mientras movía su cuerpo como si estuviera bailando música electrónica. Tyler sonrió, recuperando su buen estado de ánimo, antes de girar por la avenida central de la ciudad, que los llevaría directo a las instalaciones de "Lux et Umbra".

―Buenos señores, parece que ya estamos aquí ―dijo la única mujer dentro del auto, mirando embobada por la ventana hacia el imponente edificio de platino y vidrio de treinta pisos, alzando sus cejas con admiración―. No puedo creerlo… ¿saben que esta construcción se llevó en su época unos cuantos premios? El maestro Federico Vega…

―Fue quien diseñó el edificio. Lo sabemos, hembra ―acabó de decir Benjamin con aire de superioridad.

— ¡No me digas hembra, Benjamín!

―Bueno, bueno, ¿no quieres llegar atrasados a la primera reunión, verdad? ―sacó Tyler la llave del contacto y abrió la puerta para salir― muevan el culo, colegas.

Sin duda iban a trabajar para una compañía que estaba en su mejor momento liderando la escena económica nacional y no cualquier lograba eso, eso los tenia ansiosos y por qué no decirlo, nerviosos como niños.

En el lobby del edificio, de pisos de mármol oscuro y murallas de vidrio, los esperaba Nadia, la asistente personal de Edward Masen, quien los saludó y les dio la bienvenida, indicándoles a seguirla hasta el sector de los ascensores por donde subieron hasta la sala reuniones donde casi la totalidad de socios los esperaba.

El primero en recibirlos fue con quien ya antes se habían reunido un par de veces antes, Damián Brandon, quien les dio la bienvenida con mucha cordialidad y enseguida hizo las presentaciones de rigor.

―Él es Edward Masen, mi hijo y el director general de la compañía ―presentó Damian a su hijo con los recién llegados. El "primer arquitecto", Tyler, elegido como tal ni más ni menos por un sorteo de papelitos revueltos dentro de una bolsa, extendió su mano para saludar a Edward.

―Edward, es un gusto conocerle finalmente. Su padre no deja de hablar de usted y de lo entusiasmado que están de abrirse paso al sector inmobiliario ―las palabras salieron algo nerviosas de la boca del muchacho, pues el rictus serio y algo amedrentador que tenía Edward Masen daba para ponerse algo tenso.

―Es verdad ―respondió con la voz profunda de siempre―. Por cierto, el proyecto que presentaron fue toda una sorpresa, muy innovador, lo digo a pesar de que no sé mucho de arquitectura.

Tyler sonrió, agradecido de que a pesar de la prestancia seria de Edward, este se diera el tiempo de elogiar a su estilo el trabajo de su equipo. No tenía cómo saberlo, pero Edward no halagaba por agradar, lo hacía cuando realmente las cosas lo merecían. Si debía criticarlo con dureza, lo hacía y le importaba poco la reacción del resto ante su sinceridad. No gustaba de las personas que se llenaban la boca en halagos que para él sonaban como la manera fácil de caer bien y ganarse rápido la confianza de la otra persona.

Damián se encontraba tranquilo pues los nuevos muchachos con quienes trabajaría, estaban llenos de vitalidad y ansiosos de ponerse en marcha. Vio que su hijo hablaba con Tyler, así como los otros dos arquitectos lo hacía con Garrett y James, pensando en que sería una buena forma de comenzar a abrirse paso, en aquel nicho de negocio.

―Bueno, todo el mundo está aquí entusiasmado por escucharlos, arquitectos ―anunció Damián una vez que todo mundo se había acomodado en sus sitios alrededor de la mesa de doce puestos―. Así que Tyler, creo que eres el encargado de mostrarnos los diseños en 3D del proyecto y contarnos con lujo de detalle de lo que se trata.

Tyler P. Jones entonces se puso manos a la obra. Abrió su Mac desde la cabecera de mesa contraria a donde Edward estaba sentado, alistándose para empezar. Mientras, en una esquina, y sin haber sido invitada, Victoria pasaba sus codiciosos ojos por la estampa tan… atractiva del joven arquitecto, quien se dispuso a hablar de lo que sabía. Pero Victoria tenía sus oídos bloqueados concentrada más bien en darle una buena repasada al joven: de cabello negro azabache que carecía de orden y unos ojos de un extraño color azul negruzco. Su cuerpo era atlético, como el de los deportistas, o más bien como el de modelos de pasarela, cubierto en aquella ocasión por un traje gris formal que le sentaba impecable, prescindiendo de la corbata y dándole un aire relajado, pero formal.

El equipo directivo de "Lux et Umbra" oía con verdadero interés los detalles del proyecto que esa pequeña firma consultora se había adjudicado. Después de aquello vino una ronda de preguntas que cada arquitecto se apresuró en responder, advirtiendo que todos estaban al tanto de los pormenores de la obra. Enseguida delinearon los detalles de los contratos que vinculaba a la empresa de arquitectos, sin un nombre formal, con la empresa que dirigía Edward.

―Es primera vez que nos asociamos con una empresa tan grande, ejem… ―comentó nerviosa la única mujer del equipo de arquitectos cuando estrechaba su pequeñas mano―. ¡Estoy un poco hiperventilada!

―Entiendo, no te preocupes ―comentó Edward, mirando a Garrett que también sonreía por las carcajadas nerviosas que soltaba la pequeña mujer ― y creo que ahora están en todo su derecho de celebrar…

― ¡Mierda, sí!

―¡Maggie! ―exclamaron con estupor Benjamín y Tyler ante el arranque de Maggie, que se sonrojó violentamente.

―Ejem… deseamos que todo resulte bien ―intervino Benjamín, tratando de salvar la situación, ante las sonrisas graciosas que intercambiaban los altos mandos de la empresa―. Esperamos seguía haciendo muchos proyectos en adelante.

―Así será ―respondió Benjamín, volviendo a estrechar la mano del arquitecto, en un ambiente relajado como pocas veces se daba al cierre de un negocio.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué les parecieron nuestros nuevos _socios_? ―preguntó Benjamin a sus colegas, deshaciéndose de su corbata cuando ya iban montados en el coche camino a su lugar de trabajo.

―Bastante mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Somos una empresa pequeña en comparación al gigante que ellos dirigen, pero aun así los pude ver entusiasmados con el plan de trabajo que se les propuso ―concedió Maggie, quitándose los zapatos de tacón que le estaban matando a ella que estaba acostumbrada a usar calzado más ligero.

―¡Logramos impresionarlos, muchachos! ―exclamó Tyler, dando marcha a su vehículo―. Y mañana durante la cena podremos verlos desenvueltos en otro ambiente, ¿no les entusiasma?

―¡Una fiesta! ¡Claro que nos entusiasma! ―comentó Maggie, lista para comenzar a celebrar esa misma noche. Tyler en tanto, pensaba sobre los asuntos pendientes que debían cubrir con el resto de sus pequeños clientes a quienes no dejarían de lado, además de la llamada de su padre, Liam, que le dejó como siempre que él aparecía, un gusto amargo en la boca. Esperaba que no fuera pájaro de mal augurio para la nueva etapa de su vida que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Y bueno, ya damos inicio a la segunda parte de las aventuras del ogro. Espero con todo mi corazón que sea de vuestro agrado y que la disfruten.**

 **A las que han seguido a este difícil hombre desde la anterior historia "De la oscuridad a la luz", les agradezco infinitamente que sigan fieles con él; a quienes se integran ahora, pues espero lo disfruten.**

 **A mi super equipo, Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte mi amor infinito por vuestra colaboración; a las nenas del grupo de whatsapp que cada día me sacan una sonrisita, y a quienes siguen las noticias en la página de facebook ( groups/Subversivas/) GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS A TODAS.**

 **Nos reencontramos el próximo miércoles. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

 **Cata!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡EL OGRO A VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

Capítulo 2

La mujer se miraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, evaluando su atuendo para la cena de negocios a la que acompañaría a su esposo esa misma noche. Su vestido era de un color purpura oscuro, muy elegante, que se ajustaba perfectamente por su torso hasta sus caderas, y que caía hasta sus pies muy ligero, sujeto por un hombro con una tela llena de aplicaciones en pequeñas piedras metálicas. Su cabello estaba tomado en la nuca con un fino moño, luciendo en su cuello largo el exquisito collar de diamantes que fue regalo de su marido, a juego con unos aretes de oro blanco, presente de su suegro. Miró su maquillaje delicado y como último toque, roció en su cuello un toque de perfume con fragancia de rosas, el mismo que usaba desde hace años, el mismo que encantó a su marido la primera vez que se le acercó con segundas intenciones, esto hace ya más de dos años.

―Joder, demonio.

La sorprendió por detrás la exclamación tan particular de su marido, a quien miró girando su cabeza por encima de su hombro con una expresión seductora. El hombre ogro no demoró en acercársele y tomarle por la cintura desde atrás y besar su recién perfumado cuello. Ella se estremeció como siempre lo hacía y se relajó en el abrazo tan posesivo de su esposo.

―Joder, demonio ―volvió esta vez a exclamar en un susurro ronco justo debajo de su oído, dejando un suave beso allí― no deberías lucir tan apetitosa…

― ¿Apetitosa, Edward? ―le preguntó, mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo frente a ellos. Edward sonrió lobunamente, mordiendo ligero el cuello de su esposa.

―Apetitosa, sí, porque ahora mismo te quitaría con los dientes ese espectacular vestido y te devoraría completa, para saciar mi hambre, mujer.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras apretaba sus piernas para detener el flujo caliente que sintió entre sus muslos. Si por ella fuera, se quedaría en casa y dejaría que Edward cumpliera su amenaza de devorarla como otras muchas veces, casi a diario, ya lo había hecho. Pero no podía, la cena de esa noche era una cuestión importante y no dejaría que Edward se ausentara para suplir sus fantasías, además ya habría tiempo para eso cuando regresaran… o quizás podrían encontrar un sitio alejado en aquel salón de fiestas donde poder escabullirse y… gozar un poco.

— ¿Demonio lujurioso, en qué estás pensando? Tus ojos se dilataron y tus mejillas estás sonrojadas… dímelo.

―Estoy pensando en lo apetecible que también te ves, esposo. ―Se giró y apartándose un poco, pasó sus manos por la solapa del traje lustroso y negro que lucía su marido, a tono con la corbata gris oscura que sobresalía sobre la camisa relucientemente blanca. Todo un galán. Su galán.

Edward torció su boca con una sonrisa socarrona y alzó sus cejas con gesto orgulloso, inflando su pecho cuál pavo real.

―Ya lo sé ―respondió, guiñándole un ojo, antes de acercar sus labios y besarla. Bella respondió a él y rodeó los hombros anchos de su esposo, dejándose llevar por un rato. Ni siquiera se preocupaba de que su labial podría quedar estropeado después de aquel beso o que su peinado pudiera arruinarse si él se dejaba llevar, porque simplemente, cuando Edward Masen la tomaba entre sus brazos, ella se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor. Pero esta vez, ambos sabían que no podían dejarse llevar, pues lamentablemente tenían compromisos que cumplir, siendo él quien apartó primero su boca de la de su mujer.

―Basta de provocarme, demonio, tenemos que irnos.

―Lo sé ―suspiró ella, volviendo a girarse para quedar frente al espejo y ahora sí darse el último vistazo―. ¿Clarisse está dormida?

—Por supuesto, le leí por enésima vez a Pinocho y con eso quedó conforme. Carmen está en la sala de televisión con el intercomunicador y nos llamará si se ofrece algo.

―Bueno pues, ¿ya es hora, no? ―se giró y caminó hasta una de las puertas del amplio closet, sacando primero el largo y negro abrigo de Edward, entregándoselo antes de buscar el que llevaría ella, del mismo color del de su marido. Caminaron fuera del _walk in closet_ directo hasta el pasillo y llegar al cuarto de la pequeña niña, que dormía plácidamente, antes de bajar por las escaleras y pasarse por el cuarto de televisión en donde se despidieron de Carmen, recordándole como siempre, que podía llamar si algo se ofrecía. Ella les dijo que se fueran tranquilos, que cuidaría bien de la pequeña, y después de aquello, el matrimonio salió de la casa rumbo al estacionamiento contiguo a la entrada, donde tras montarse sobre el Mercedes Benz gris, partieron rumbo a la cena con los nuevos empresarios y otros conocidos.

―Victoria estaba muy agradecida que la incluyeran en la lista de invitados a la cena ―comentó Bella mientras miraba su teléfono celular. Edward apenas la miró de reojo y los rodó a continuación.

―No tenía idea que habían incluido a tu amiga en la lista de invitados ―comentó Edward, pasando el dedo índice por el cuello de la camisa―. Estas cenas son para ejecutivos de la empresa, generalmente las secretarias no son invitadas.

―Creo que James la invitó como su acompañante, ¿no te parece fabuloso que pudieran congeniar? James es soltero y atractivo, igual que Victoria…

Edward siguió escuchando a su mujer y los beneficios de que su amiga se emparejara con el pobre James con espíritu de cura. Él creyó haberlo persuadido de no invitar a la colorina descarada, pero quizás, la muy desfachatada secretaria, fue la que tal vez se le insinuó al casi beato James para que la invitara. Al menos, pensó Edward mientras giraba en una esquina, aquella mujer, se dejaría de sus tontos coqueteos hacia él.

Bella y Edward entraron al salón con sus manos entrelazadas al salón y a quienes primero se encontraron bebiendo champaña, fue a la pareja de amigos compuesta por Kate y Garrett. Él parecía estar aguantando estoico la ira verbal que estaba soltando su novia justo cuando el matrimonio Masen se les acercó. Se saludaron, tomaron dos copas de champaña cuando un camarero pasó ofreciéndoles a los recién llegados y se prepararon para seguir oyendo lo que molestaba a la pobre Kate, quien enseguida se giró hacia Bella antes de hablar. Acomodó su largo cabello rubio de tal forma que cayera como cortina tras su espalda y comenzó hablando lo más relajadamente posible, cuestión que duró muy poco.

―Mira, Bella, yo sé que es tu amiga, pero… ¡¿puedes creer que llegó como acompañante de James a la cena?! Y eso no es lo más terrible, su atuendo dejaba muy poco a la imaginación ―Bella mirada incómoda a su marido, mientras que él miraba a Garrett que solo se limitó a alzar sus hombros, mientras la mujer seguía escupiendo su malestar―. La muy… descarada, se atrevió a besar a mi marido justo en la comisura de sus labios, ¡y en mi presencia! ¿Qué clase de mujer, es, eh? ¿A caso no sabe dónde está, o el tipo de gente que la rodea justo en este momento? ¡¿De dónde la sacaste, eh?!

Bella estaba roja y respiraba rápido. Las palabras de Kate que soltó sin mala intención la hirieron de igual forma. Entonces la mujer de Edward carraspeó y dejó sobre una mesa la copa de champaña que ni siquiera alcanzó a probar y se llevó la mano al cuello como acto reflejo, probablemente por el nudo que se había formado justo en ese lugar. Aun así, no se quedó callada.

―Lamento que mis amistades no sean tan finas como las que seguramente tienes tú. No es una puta, por si es lo que te estás preguntando, aunque de cualquier forma lamento haber permitido que se mezclara con la gente de tan fina estampa que ahora mismo nos rodea, y de quien probablemente ni ella ni yo seamos dignas. Ahora con su permiso, voy al tocador.

Así, dejando a Kate muda y con sus ojos verduzcos abiertos por la impresión de las palabras de la esposa de Edward, caminó hacia los corredores donde encontraría el tocador. La rubia acompañante de Garrett, después de recobrarse de la impresión, pestañeó rápido y miró a su esposo y a su amigo alternadamente. El primero torcía la boca, como diciéndole que quizás se le había pasado la mano, y el segundo… el segundo estaba que echaba chispas a través de su mirada.

―Acabas de ofender a mi mujer, Kate… ¡Jodidamente la ofendiste! ―dejó su copa de un golpe seco sobre la mesa y la miró con visible enojo―. Esta no voy a perdonártela…

― ¡No lo dije con esa intención, Edward!

― ¡Te pedí que dejaras de darle tanta importancia a esa mujer, joder! ―regañó ofuscado, intentando mantener su tono bajo control a través de sus dientes apretados―. ¡Deja que se vista como quiera, deja que salga como quiera! ¡Ves jodidas cosas donde no las hay, y si es por lanzarte sobre las mujeres que intentas besar a tu marido, pues te informo que tu lista debiera ser bastante más larga…!

―Óyeme, no… ―lo paró Garrett, alzando su mano desocupada. Kate seguía parpadeando ahora arrepentida de su metedura de pata.

―Será mejor que vaya a buscarla y le pida disculpas ―explicó con la idea de seguirla hasta el tocador.

―Lo mejor es que le des un tiempo a solas ―suspiró Edward, restregándose los ojos― o al menos déjame ver primero cómo se encuentra.

―Edward, lo que dije lo hice sin intención de ofenderla, te lo prometo…

―Vale, vale, pero contrólate para la próxima vez y deja a la colorina en paz, por vida de Dios.

Edward se giró con la intención de encontrar a su mujer metida en baño para damas, donde entraría a buscarla si era necesario, pero mientras enfilaba hacia ese sector murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, fue interceptado por Damian, quien lo miró con su frente arrugada con claro signo de preocupación intuyendo que algo le pasaba a su hijo, pero antes que pudiera averiguarlo, su acompañante, Benjamín Stern, el joven arquitecto parte de la tripleta que ahora trabajaban con ellos, ya estaba estrechando la mano de su hijo en señal de saludo, contándole lo encantados que estaba de encontrarse allí y de lo agradecidos que estaba de ellos por permitirles conocer más empresario. Edward suspiró, intentando ponerle atención al hombre, mientras esperaba poder zafarse de la conversación esa e ir por su demonio.

Pero Bella deseaba un momento a solas para tranquilizarse. Sabía que no podía montar un espectáculo en aquella cena y trató de no hacerlo, pero tampoco iba a quedarse callada sin usar su derecho a réplica contra Kate y sus opiniones que para ella fueron muy ofensivos. Sabia Bella, que su amiga era un tanto alocada y todo eso, pero su ánimo aquellos pasados meses era exultante después de no poder conseguir trabajo pese a ser una secretaria profesional. Bella no dudó en tenderle una mano y pedirle a Edward que hiciera une espacio para Victoria en su empresa, sin pensar que la pondría directamente como su secretaria personal solo para congraciarse con ella. Hacía bien su trabajo, siempre cumplía, pues de lo contrario Edward ya la hubiera sacado de donde estaba o de plano la hubiera despedido…

Afirmó sus manos sobre la encimera de mármol inspirando y expirando lentamente para recobrar la compostura antes de salir rumbo a la cena donde dejó a su marido, quien sabía que vendría a buscarla después de darle su espacio, por lo que prefirió no preocuparlo más, enderezándose y sintiéndose lista para regresar al salón.

Iba por el pasillo mirando su sobre de terciopelo negro para rebuscar su teléfono y cerciorarse de no tener llamadas perdidas de su tía, cuando chocó con un muro de músculo que al parecer, también iba pendiente de mirar su teléfono móvil hacia el pasillo, en sentido contrario que Bella.

―Oh, perdone, no iba prestando atención ―se explicó Bella disculpándose. El hombre alto y de atractivo sin objeciones, bloqueó su teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, negando con la cabeza mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

―La culpa es mía, estaba enviando un texto y… ―dijo él, con su voz ronca natural, también a modo de disculpa.

―No, no, es mi culpa…

―Creo que lo dejamos como que es culpa de ambos, ¿no crees? ―propuso él, sonriéndole a la mujer frente suyo, que resplandecía hermosa como pocas veces vio antes. Para él, las mujeres lindas eran comunes, pero las hermosas y resplandecientes mujeres escaseaban, pero las había. Eso lo constató cuando vio a aquella dama de rostro con forma de corazón que le sonreía sin segundas intenciones.

―Bueno, sí, eso es mejor… permiso ―con un movimiento de cabeza Bella se despidió, pasando a directo hacia el gran salón y dejando al hombre, allí parado como un bobo, contemplándola, y con todas las preguntas que no alcanzó a formular: ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vienes sola? ¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿Saldrías conmigo? Pero sin duda, y por cómo iba vestida, se la toparía allí afuera, entre el mar de empresarios que pululaba por el salón. Mientras pensaba en cómo abordarla de nuevo y aun parado en medio de aquel pasillo, el móvil que guardó en la cartera de su chaqueta gris oscura vibró, haciéndolo regresar a tierra. Vio el nombre masculino en la pantalla y rodó los ojos, guardándolo sin prestarle atención, y regresando hacia la cena en busca de la mujer misteriosa que lo cautivó con su presencia, pensando en que con suerte la encontraría del brazo de su padre que seguro era uno de los hombres de negocios allí afuera.

En tanto, Bella no demoró en divisar a su esposo, que se encontraba hablando con un grupo de caballeros y de damas, pudiendo distinguir a Damian, Rosalie y Emmett. Sonrió y fue recibida en los inmensos brazos de Emmett, el otrora chofer de Edward, quien había decidido ahora enderezar su camino y ejercer finalmente su título de abogado.

―Ya se me hacía raro que el ogro de tu marido, no te tuviera encadenada a su lado ―murmuró en broma Emmett cuando dejó un beso en su mejilla. Ella se rio enseguida abrazó a Rosalie, que le preguntó por Clarisse y por Carmen, mientras Edward, seguía preso por la palabrería apresurada que salía de la boca de la hiperventilada Maggie Clark que completaba la tripleta de arquitectos, mirando él a su mujer e intentando buscar en ella, algún rastro de rabia, desazón, o restos de lágrimas que dejaran entrever su malestar después del desagradable encuentro con la impertinente de Kate, pero no encontró nada de aquello, sino su siempre hermosa sonrisa engalanando su perfecto rostro. Ella le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo, con lo que Edward se relajó un poco.

Entonces fue el momento que Damián acercó a su nuera hasta donde Edward hablaba con los dos jóvenes a quienes ella no conocía.

―Chicos, quiero presentarles a Bella ―Benjamín enseguida atinó a extender su mano para saludar a la chica, mientras Damian le explicaba a Bella, que ese joven y la chica a su lado que después la saludó, eran los arquitectos que pondrían en marcha el proyecto inmobiliario. Estaban en eso cuando el joven con quien Bella chocó en el pasillo se unió a ellos, no pudiendo este esconder su sonrisa encantada al reencontrársela… ni pudo disimular su desazón dos segundos más tarde cuando vio a Edward Masen tomar a esa mujer por la cintura y puntualizar que era su esposa.

El ogro dejó un beso en su sien y permitió que la llenara de halagos después de exponer sobre o talentosa de Bella en el rubro del marketing y sobre lo hermosa que era, simplemente porque ella se lo merecía.

―Por cierto, él es Tyler —apuntó Damian, presentando al arquitecto quien era parte del grupo de profesionales que trabajaría con ellos. Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron divertidos, tendiéndole la mano al chico del pasillo, que sabía ahora se llamaba Tyler.

―Nos conocimos en el pasillo que dan a los excusados ―comentó ella a Edward y a Damian, que se carcajeó como si aquello fuera una buena broma. Tyler torció la boca y saludó luego a Edward con una sacudida de mano, pero su concentración regresó enseguida hacia la mujer que había chocado con él momentos antes, preguntándole más sobre qué hacía, en donde trabajaba, sus aficiones y todo eso, provocando que cierto ogro gruñón sintiera el peso de los celos, pues su encantadora mujer le respondía a Tyler con mucho gusto, e incluso tuvo la fortuna ―irónicamente hablando― de sentarse junto a él en la mesa durante la cena.

Hablaron y hablaron mientras Edward, gruñía en modo silencioso, tratando de poner atención a lo que los demás empresarios y personas le decían. La demonio que tenía por esposa apenas le dedicó unas cuantas miradas durante la comida, debiendo bancarse el sonido de las carcajadas que se oían a su costado derecho, entremezclándose las de Rosalie, Emmett, su mujer y el recién llegado.

― ¿Entonces Edward? ―preguntó uno de los viejos empresarios que los acompañaba en la mesa―. ¿Estás listo para viajar a Europa? He oído que el negocio va viento en popa por esos lados y que esperan tu arribo junto al de los demás socios.

―Jacob precisamente está allí cubriendo eso. Una comitiva viajará cuando sea el momento.

Un estallido de carcajadas se volvió a oír de lado derecho de la mesa, volteando él su cabeza hacia aquel sector, encontrado a Bella bebiendo agua para calmar la risita.

― ¿Puedes controlarte? ―gruñó él a su mujer entre dientes, apretando bajo la mesa su pierna sobre la tela suave de su vestido. Ella le devolvió la mirada, no como la esposa sumisa que obedeciera, sino con ojos agudos y confrontacionales.

―Simplemente nos estamos riendo por las payasadas que habla Emmett. Me la estoy pasando muy bien, así que no me estropees la velada.

― ¿Estropearte la velada? ―volvió a gruñir en tono bajo, pegando prácticamente su nariz a la de su mujer, dándole lo mismo que estuvieran dando un espectáculo a los restante compañeros de mesa.

―Sí, tengo que buscar entretenerme de manera sana mientras tú hablas de negocios que no entiendo. Estaría rumeando si no me hubiera encontrado con ellos…

― ¿Entretenerte de manera sana? ―preguntó Edward ahora con una chispa lívida en sus ojos. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Fue lo único a lo que prestaste atención de todo lo que dije?

―Siempre te presto atención, demonio ―murmuró aún más despacio, mientras los demás comensales regresaban a sus charlas, ignorando el dialogo del matrimonio―. Ahora dime, qué otras maneras podrían ayudar para aplacar el aburrimiento.

―Ya sabes ―susurró mordiendo su labio. El bendito labio. Entonces segiró, haciendo hacia atrás su silla y dejando la servilleta de lino blanco a un lado del plato ya vacío. Tomó la mano de Bella para hacer que también se levantara, mirando en tanto a su padre.

―Vamos a comunicarnos con Carmen para ver cómo va todo con Clarisse.

―Adelante, hijo.

Y sin más, el matrimonio se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles de madera que daban a los corredores de los baños, donde se encerraron y se divirtieron con un _rapidito_ , mientras que en la mesa Benjamín se quedaba pensando en uno de los nombres que Edward dijo antes de retirarse.

― ¿Quién es Clarisse? ―preguntó el joven a Damian, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos a la vez que una sonrisa destellaba en sus labios.

―Es mi nietecita, la hija de ellos ―respondió, refiriéndose a Bella y Edward.

Benjamín, sonrió y giró su cabeza hacia donde el matrimonio había desaparecido con la excusa de una llamada telefónica, pensando en que llegaría su momento de formar una familia con alguien tan guapa como Bella… o como Maggie, quien apenas lo miraba como su colega.

Tyler, en tanto, se quedó pensativo después que Bella desapareciera con su marido… con su suertudo marido. Él siempre se preocupó de sacar adelante su carrera, y su vida, procurando siempre anteponer el bienestar de su madre, que era una maestra de escuela primaria. Su vida nunca fue de lujos, un poco irónico sabiendo el mundo de comodidades que rodeaba a su progenitor, quien nunca se casó con su madre, abandonándolos a ambos a su suerte. Y con todo eso, con toda su mente y sus esfuerzos puestos en salir adelante, su vida personal y sentimental había quedado a un lado. A penas podía contar con una mano las veces que había tenido novia, ninguna fue seria, y no porque no haya tenido la oportunidad, sino porque en aquel momento, no le interesaba. Pero ahora, que su vida estaba del todo estable… necesitaba compartir sus sentimientos con alguien… Y ¡Dios!, cuando vio a Bella en el corredor, pensó que ella sería la mujer adecuada, se imaginó en fracción de segundos recorrer el resto de su vida junto a ella, aunque sabía ahora que eso era imposible, al menos con ella.

―Tyler, parece que estás en otro planeta ―susurró Maggie a su lado, golpeando su copa de vino a medio beber con la del joven, quien apenas había tomado de la suya. Entonces salió de los profundos pensamientos en los que estuvo sumido durante minutos, desviando su vista hacia su joven amiga, a quien conocía desde que ingresó a la universidad.

―Todo esto es…abrumador, ya sabes…

―Por cierto, ¿tu padre… volvió a comunicarse contigo?

―No, y espero que no aparezca, no en este momento en que todo está saliendo bien.

―Quizás quiera hablarte para felicitarte… ya sabes.

―Me temo que esa posibilidad es nula, Maggie ―le sonrió, buscando relajarse y hacer a un lado los pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con su progenitor. Tomó entonces su casi intacta copa de vino, y la alzó hacia su compañera―. Mejor relajémonos y disfrutemos nuestro momento.

―Salud por eso mi amigo.

En el mismo lugar, pero en el último rincón escondido del sanitario de señoras, Edward tenia sujeta a su mujer por la cintura, mientras esta lo rodeaba con una pierna por la cadera y con sus brazos por los hombros, mientras ahogaba sus gemidos dentro de la boca ansiosa de su marido, que no había demorado en meterla en aquel baño, subirle el vestido, soltarse el pantalón y dejar su miembro erecto libre y listo para adentrarse en ella.

― ¡Mierda, demonio! ―exclamó mientras gemía―. Odio estar haciendo esto en un baño, pero… ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

Bella hizo hacia atrás su cabeza y con sus entrañas aferró fuerte a su marido hundido dentro de ella, lista para su liberación que se dio exquisita al cabo de unos segundos, igual que la de su esposo. No sabían si alguien había intentado entrar, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, y menos si habían sido descubiertos, simplemente les daba igual, porque estaban amándose con el anhelo de la primera vez, daba lo mismo el lugar.

Se quedaron abrazados y jadeando por pocos minutos, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poco. Edward, que tenía su frente recostada sobre el hombro de su mujer, se apartó y miró a su demonio, pasándole la mano por el rostro encendido por la pasión. Sus ojos dilatados y sus labios enrojecidos hacían volver a desearla, sin contar que aún se encontraba dentro de ella. Odiaba estar en aquel lugar, odiaba esa cena y a esa gente a su alrededor, cuando ambos podrían estar en su casa, en su cama amándose libremente y no con el miedo de ser descubiertos, aunque no era algo que le preocupara.

―Tan hermosa ―le susurró, besando sus labios despacio, con adoración―. Tanto, que tienes a todos los hombres allí afuera babeando por ti.

Ella sonrió y fue su turno de pasar sus manos por el rostro firme de su esposo y por su cabello ahora despeinado gracias a ella.

―Me quiero ver bonita únicamente para ti, Edward.

―Soy la envidia encarnada allá afuera…

―Allá afuera donde tendríamos que regresar.

―Sí ―asintió él, no con muchas ganas, saliendo del cuerpo de su mujer con mucho cuidado, ayudándola a continuación a arreglarse el vestido, en aquel reducido espacio, guardando en el fondo de su bolsillo, las braguitas que él había hecho añicos.

Salieron del cubículo con la suerte de que nadie estaba ocupando los lavados, viéndose ella en el espejo para retocar su peinado y su labial, mientras él arreglaba su corbata y se abrochaba la chaqueta.

―Odio que Kate te hubiera hecho sentir mal con lo que dijo cuando llegamos. Se lo hice saber, por cierto ―comentó Edward, afirmando su cadera sobre la encimera de mármol mientras su mujer se arreglaba. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se alzó de hombros.

―Entiendo su punto, entiendo que esté enojada porque es la gerente de recursos humanos en tu empresa, pero no puede hablar de Victoria como si fuera una… ya sabes, mujerzuela.

―Lo sé. No le hagas caso, yo no lo hago ―dijo él, usando un tono conciliador.

―Es lo que intento, no podía quedarme callada y parecer que estoy de acuerdo con ella.

―Y ya deja de arreglarte, que te ves hermosa ―Edward detuvo la insistencia de Bella por mejorar su aspecto, tomándola por los hombros para ponerla frente a él― no soporto como ese… tipo te mira.

― ¿Qué tipo?

―Tyler. Parece corderito mirándote de esa forma.

―Es muy simpático, me pareció un buen hombre.

―Lo será, mientras mantenga sus manos y sus ojos lejos de lo que es mío ―gruñó, olisqueando su cuello. Bella rió y ordenó a su marido que salieran de una vez del baño, cruzándose con una mujer ya mayor justo en la salida, que los miró con ojos desorbitados. Edward le hizo una reverencia mientras que Bella se ponía roja de vergüenza, saliendo rápido de allí.

Al regresar al salón, vieron que una banda estaba tocando música suave y que algunas parejas estaban bailando en la pista de baile acondicionada allí. El bar a un costado también ya estaba lleno, mientras que las conversaciones y risas de grupos de empresarios y sus acompañantes llenaba el lugar.

― ¡Bella!

La aludida giró su cara hacia el lugar desde donde provino el chillido, encontrándose con su amiga Victoria que venía acercándose a ella del brazo de James… el sonriente James. Ella, con un vestido de raso rojo, sin hombros ni espalda por supuesto, y con una abertura que mostraba su pierna bronceada y desnuda cuando caminaba, y con un escote de infarto que provocaba que todos los hombres allí se giraran para mirarla. Se veía linda, pensó Bella, deduciendo que Kate sentía más bien envidia por la estampa de su amiga, quien la abrazó cuando llegó junto a ella.

―Te ves despampanante, amiga ―le dijo, Victoria cuando la soltó.

―También tú. Y dime ¿te estás divirtiendo? ―le preguntó Bella, saludando a James, y mientras lo hacía la secretaria amiga suya se acercaba lobunamente a Edward para dejar un beso apretado en la comisura de su boca.

―Victoria ―le dijo él a modo de amenaza, pero ella simplemente se rio y regresó a tomar el brazo de su acompañante.

―Lo estamos pasando de maravilla, aunque lamentamos no haber quedado en la misma mesa, ¿verdad, James?

―Pues sí ―respondió este, un poco achispado por las copas de champaña que seguro se había bebido. Edward rodó los ojos y tomó por la cintura a su mujer, para seguir con una charla insustancial con la pareja aquella en lo que pasaba el tiempo antes de regresar a casa.

**oo**

—No la veo sorprendida por mi visita, Elizabeth ―dijo el señor Patterson con cuando el gendarme abrió el portón de metal para hacer entrar a la reo quien miró a su visitante con ojos carentes de cualquier expresión.

―Durante dos años, usted ha sido la única visita que he recibido, fuera de mi abogado, claro ―se sentó frente a Liam y puso sus manos sobre la mesa de madera―. ¿Ha pensado en lo que conversamos la vez anterior?

―Por supuesto, de lo contrario no habría regresado. Pero antes de ahondarnos en esos temas, déjeme que le cuente… ―se acomodó afirmando su espalda ancha en el incómodo respaldo de la silla de madera―. Esta mañana estuve revisando los periódicos y aparecieron fotografías de una cena anual de empresarios, y no sabe lo que encontré…

―Odio los rodeos, señor Patterson. ―dijo ella sin un ápice de emociones ni es su rostro ni en su voz. Liam se atrevió a reír por el semblante de la mujer, quien al oírlo carcajearse, contrajo su boca en una mueca, como conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas para que por esta no salieran palabras ofensivas.

―Oh, Dios, Elizabeth, disculpe usted. Nada más quería contarle que me encontré con una espectacular fotografía de su nieto Edward del brazo de la señora Masen….

— ¡Yo soy la señora Masen! ¡Soy la única señora Masen! ―gritó indignada, golpeando con su puño la base de la endeble mesa de madera que se tambaleó por el golpe. El hombre alzó sus cejas con real sorpresa por el sobresalto de la mujer que defendió como fiera su título señorial dentro de la familia que al parecer, la tenia olvidada. Él carraspeó antes de continuar, mientras Elizabeth seguía con su rostro fiero por sus dichos tan desafortunados.

―Me refiero a la esposa de Edward que…

―Esa aparecida con aires de superioridad se da el lujo de llevar mi apellido sin merecerlo. Yo soy la señora Masen, y ella, una puta que cazó al estúpido de mi nieto.

―No creo que su nieto sea tan estúpido después de conocer la cantidad de millones que se ha metido al bolsillo con su empresa… ―explicó él, como provocando a la anciana, quien seguía respondiéndole sin bajar su ofuscación.

―Dinero que me pertenece por derecho. Él se adueñó de lo que es mío, me metió a la cárcel y se lavó las manos, quedando frente a los demás como la blanca paloma que definitivamente no es.

―Claro, por supuesto, Elizabeth.

―Escúcheme una cosa, señor Patterson ―se hizo hacia adelante con aquel semblante rígido y serio que la caracterizaba y que se había agudizado con los años que llevaba de cárcel― tengo que salir de aquí y recuperar lo que me pertenece. Tengo que ir allí y darle un escarmiento al estúpido de mi nieto…

―Lo hará, Elizabeth, lo hará, pero debe entender que debemos movernos con cautela, para no levantar sospechas. En este momento me estoy…instruyendo acerca del círculo que rodea a Edward para saber dónde y cuándo debemos comenzar a movernos.

―Quiero volver a sentarme a la cabeza de esa empresa y recuperará todo lo que le quitaron, y ya no tengo paciencia. Debemos comenzar a actuar

―A su momento, querida Elizabeth, todo a su momento ―la aconsejó él―. Usted se acercó a mí para obtener mi ayuda y es lo que obtendrá, pero debe ser paciente. También he hecho unos planes, pero de momento debemos concentrarnos en comenzar a mover los hilos para sacarla de aquí.

― ¡¿Y cuándo será eso?!

―Muy, muy pronto, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth no podía dudar ahora de haber mandado a llamar a ese hombre, quien parece se regodeaba sabiendo que en sus manos estaba la forma de sacarla de ese lugar. Debía ser desconfiada, sabía eso ella, pero no debía representarlo. Además, ella sabía que él cobraría su parte de todo eso, y debía estar preparada para cuando eso pasara, para sacarlo del camino antes que eso ocurriera. Pero le era inevitable sentir curiosidad sobre el por qué de la ayuda que ese hombre decía le prestaría… ese hombre que la miraba como si sintiera fascinación por ella, pese a estar en ese lugar, pese a estar vestida como estaba, carente de glamur y sin riquezas.

Y Elizabeth no estaba lejos en sus sospechas, pues el señor Patterson desde siempre había sentido una fascinación casi enfermiza por todo lo referente con la familia Masen. En sus sueños de adolecente él deseaba ser parte de esa noble familia y ser mirado con el mismo respeto y admiración con la que entonces miraban a los Masen, una familia tan perfecta. Soñaba con llevar a tomar helado a la única hija de August Masen que ni siquiera lo miraba, quien ni siquiera sabía de su existencia… Pero ya no más. La suerte caminaba junto a él y preparaba todo para que las cosas se dieran finalmente como él tanto las deseó, pues estaba pensando en sus ganancias más que en las que Elizabeth podría obtener.

Se aventuró entonces a inclinarse sobre la mesa y tomar las manos pequeñas, arrugadas y frías de Elizabeth, quien se sobresaltó con el contacto de las manos de ese hombre, pero sin atinar a soltarse de éstas. La miró como un hombre miraría a una mujer con afán seductor, entonces reiteró lo que antes ya le había dicho:

―Voy a sacarla de aquí, Elizabeth, y voy a hacer que recupere todo lo que le quitaron, y podrá vengarse de los que la humillaron y le hicieron mal. Se lo juro.

Elizabeth asintió despacio y se relajó, sabiendo que las palabras o las promesas más bien de ese hombre para con ella, se harían realidad.

Después de eso, salió él del recinto penitenciario y arrancó el motor del coche y enfiló hasta su casa, donde una joven mujer, varios años más joven que él, dormía después de una noche de sexo salvaje que a él tanto le gustaba practicar.

**OO**

Edward estaba tirado sobre la alfombra gris claro que cubría el suelo del cuarto de juegos de su hija, con quien estaba trabajando en construir un castillo con piezas de lego gigantes, para niñas de dos años. Iba vestido con un sencillo jeans azul y un jersey negro, atuendo relajado para un domingo hogareño con sus dos mujeres. Inicialmente habían decidido hacer actividades al aire libre, pero la lluvia que cubrió la ciudad aquella madrugada, había aguado sus planes, decidiendo aprovechar el día y quedarse en casa. Carmen, había partido esa misma mañana muy temprano de viaje por motivos de trabajo y las muchachas que les ayudaban con las tareas de la casa y el cuidado de la niña, tenían su día libre como habitualmente ocurría. Y Edward no podía negarlo, adoraba aquellos momentos a solas con sus chicas cuando simplemente se quedaban allí sin planes ni eventos por cubrir, tranquilos, en familia.

—Papito… aquí… ―ordenó Clarisse, pidiéndole a su padre que ensamblara una pieza rosada donde ella apuntaba con el dedo.

―A la orden, jefa… ―murmuró el padre, poniendo la pieza en el lugar que la jefa lo indicó. Al menos con el armado del castillo, Clarisse había olvidado la existencia de la infame batería que Bella había cubierto con una sábana y puesto eficientemente en una esquina de la salita. Edward, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras ensamblaba las piezas, pensaba sobre qué edad sería buena para que su hija comenzara a aprender a tocar un instrumento o practicar algún arte marcial. Estaba en eso cuando su esposa apareció con un tazón de yogurt de frutilla para dárselo a su hija cuando ya eran las once de la mañana.

― ¡Qué castillo más hermoso es este! ―exclamó Bella sentándose sobre el suelo, besando la cabeza de su hija― ¿Vas a vivir tú aquí, mi princesa?

― _Ti_ mami… mi papi y yo… ―aclaró concentrada en montar muy bien uno de los muros del castillo. Bella sonrió y le mostró el pote con yogurt, dejando la niña automáticamente su trabajo con las piezas de Lego para comer su exquisita merienda de media mañana. Edward, mientras tanto, seguía con el trabajo de construcción.

― ¿Te das cuentas que tu hija solo pensó en ti para invitarte a vivir a su castillo? ―le preguntó Bella con diversión mientras daba de comer a sui hija. Él la miró y torció su boca.

―Estoy ayudando con la construcción, es lógico que al menos me toque una de las habitaciones, ¿no?

―No es justo, ¿sabes? Tú tienes a esta niña que se muere por ti y yo…

―Esta niñita lo único que hace es preguntar por ti cuando no estás cerca ―rebatió Edward, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

―Me refiero a que… ―se mordió la boca, concentrándose en un momento en la cucharita llena de yogurt que metía en la pequeña boca de su hija, que aun vestía pijama. Edward entonces, dejó su trabajo con las piezas y se concentró en su esposa. Ese demonio tenía algo entre manos y por su nerviosismo que no lograba disimular frente a él, intuía que era algo importante.

―Suéltalo, demonio.

―Uhm… yo se que… cuando quedé embarazada de Clarisse fue sorpresivo para ambos, fue algo que no planeamos…

―Me recuerdo perfectamente ―señaló él mientras bella seguía concentrada en darle su alimento a la niña, sonriéndole de paso y evitando la mirada intrigada de su marido.

―Pero ahora… las cosas son diferentes, y pues… no me gustaría que Clarisse creciera sola sin nadie de su edad alrededor…

― ¿Estás tratando de decirme que quieres tener otro hijo, demonio?

― ¿Ni siquiera te lo planteas, Edward? ―preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación cuando el yogurt se acabó y Clarisse se disparó a buscar algo entre sus tesoros, los juguetes.

Edward entonces, inspiró profundamente, recordando lo que fue en aquel entonces enterarse del embarazo de su mujer cuando las cosas a su alrededor no eran las mejores, cuando las cosas con él no eran las mejores, no cuando tenía sobre sus hombros un montón de miedos que se arrastraban desde la muerte de su madre, la desaparición de su padre y la lejanía impuesta hacia su hermana. Le daba miedo aquel entonces que la historia volviese a repetirse, por eso se negaba a tener hijos, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Bella en tanto, jugueteaba con una de las piezas del lego entre sus manos, mordiéndose su labio nerviosamente, mientras esperaba que Edward dijera algo. ¿Y si no decía nada, y si simplemente no quería tener más hijos? ¿Qué haría ella con sus deseos de volver a ser madre? ¿Qué pasaría con…? La sorprendió entonces no darse cuenta que su marido se le había acercado con la intención de sentarla sobre sus piernas, que fue lo que hizo, obligándola a mirarlo. Estaba serio, mas no enojado. Eso al menos la relajaba…un poco.

― ¿Quieres más hijos?

―Al menos dos más ―se apresuró en responder Bella sin ni una duda.

― ¡¿Dos más?! ―exclamó Edward con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus cejas alzadas―. Bueno, una vez te dije que si tú quieres algo, soy yo el que va a dártelo.

―Pero necesito que me digas si es algo que tú quieres. Estamos hablando de un hijo, no de un auto, Edward.

Edward la aferró por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano tomaba su cara y la pegaba a la suya. Allí, con sus labios apenas separados por unos milímetros, respondió.

―Si eres tú la mujer que va a dármelos, claro que los quiero.

Bella sonrió y tomándose de los hombros de su marido, hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ambos a modo de agradecimiento… hasta que unas manitas de niña trataban de apartarla por los hombros de su hombre.

―Papi, _besho_ yo, aquí ―demandó a su padre, poniendo un dedito sobre sus labios. Bella se rió negando con la cabeza mientras él atendía las demandas de su hija. Ella aplaudió con gusto y salió disparada de regreso a donde estaban sus tesoros, después de conseguir el beso de su padre.

―A eso me refiero, una niña siempre es más dependiente de su padre, mientras que un hombrecito…

― ¿Hombrecito, eh?

―Un niñito igualito a ti, eso es lo que quiero ―susurró con sus labios de regreso sobre los de Edward.

―Bien, demonios, pero tendremos que ponernos a practicar, y practicar y practicar para que salga el niño que tanto quieres ―susurró, mordiéndole el labio.

―Me gusta practicar… ―susurró muy coqueta ella de regreso, volviendo a tomar posesión de su boca antes que la pequeña dama, volviera a reclamar a su padre. Pero estaba feliz, feliz porque su familia al lado de Edward, seguiría creciendo, justo en ese momento de sus vidas en que todo estaba perfecto, donde nada malo podría ocurrirles.

* * *

 **Mis damas! Ya estamos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Les agradezco mucho que sigan tan entusiasmadas con las locuras del ogro y me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios. Mil gracias nenas, ya saben cuánto las quiero! =)**

 **A Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte mi agradecimiento por estarme apoyando en esta aventura y porque siguen animándome a seguir adelante; a las nenas del grupo de whatsapp que están locas pero igual las quiero.**

 **Y recuerden que ya iremos publicando adelantos y otras cositas en el grupo de facebook ( groups/Subversivas/)**

 **UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ.**

 **Nos reencontramos el próximo miércoles. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

 **Cata!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡EL OGRO A VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

―Te busca la monjita, Edward. ―Edward rodó los ojos dándole "enviar" al correo que estaba redactándole para Jacob, y después de oír como su secretaria llamaba a su visita.

―Es "hermana Manuela", Victoria ―hizo el reparo―. Hazla pasar, y por cierto, ¿dónde está Nadia?

―Atendiendo una video conferencia con unos rusos y tu padre, Edward.

―Bien. Haz pasar a la hermana y nos traes café, por favor.

―Estoy para servirle, jefe ―se oyó una risita cantarina antes de colgar. Edward no pudo hacer más que bufar y volverse a preguntar por enésima vez, por qué diablos no mandó a esa mujer a trabajar como secretaria de alguien más. Él no la necesitaba porque le bastaba con Nadia, su asistente personal que estaba a su lado justo desde que Jacob dejó ese lugar para tomar el mando de la vitivinícola, que en esos días no hacía sino sumar medallas por sus excelentes cosechas.

Finalmente, decidió levantarse y recibir a la hermana Manuela, que entró por la puerta de su despacho con la sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba. La monja le tomó las manos apretándolas ligero antes de seguirlo hasta el sofá blanco invierno de tres cuerpos que había en la oficina, donde se instalaron más cómodamente a conversar.

―Usted, hermana, me tiene abandonado ―criticó Edward haciéndose el ofendido. La monja sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos por el faldón negro de su riguroso hábito quela cubría de pies a cabeza.

―Ni te imaginas, he estado de un lado en estos últimos días.

― ¿Las cosas por el hogar marchan bien?

―Perfectamente, Edward. Lo que sucede es que he tomado una decisión y pues, venia precisamente a hablarte sobre ello.

Edward arrugó su frente, un poco curioso por lo que la hermana Manuela podría decirle.

―Los años se me han venido encima, Edward. Ya no tengo la vitalidad de antaño y para estar a cargo de un orfanato, la vitalidad no puede escasear, por todo lo que los niños necesitan. Además… la muerte de la hermana Gabriela es algo que caló hondo en mi ―bajó la mirada y jugueteó con una pelusa imaginaria―. Le hacía ilusión a ella quedarse a cargo del hogar cuando fuera el momento, pero…

―Pero la mataron antes que eso sucediera. ―La voz de Edward salió destilando ira y resentimiento. Él entendía lo que la hermana Manuela quería decir, porque era lo que él sentía. Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a esa monja que fue como su amiga desde muy pequeño, y solo ese mismo Dios sabe lo asqueado que se sentía de llevar la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas que la asesina de esa mujer que no se merecía morir como lo hizo; y aunque la maldita culpable estaba tras las rejas pagando su delito, él no lograba encontrar conformidad, debiendo arreglárselas para vivir con esa pena a cuestas.

La hermana Manuela y Edward se quedaron durante varios segundos en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus recuerdos hasta que Victoria hizo su aparición con una charola con dos tazas de café, que por orden de su jefe llevó hasta allí y dejó sobre la mesita de centro de vidrio ahumado. Le hizo una extraña reverencia a la hermana antes de girarse hacia Edward y guiñarle un ojo para desaparecer momentos más tardes. La hermana Manuela arrugó la frente con algo más que curiosidad cuando vio a la secretaria de Edward hacer ese gesto, y antes de preguntar Edward la detuvo.

―De verdad, hermana, no pregunte. ―Se apresuró en tomar una de las tazas de café y ofrecérsela a la monja antes de tomar la otra entre sus manos―. ¿Puedo entender entonces con lo que acaba de decirme que va a colgar el hábito?

―No, Edward, las monjas no "colgamos el hábito". Simplemente voy a retirarme de la dirección del hogar y voy a dedicarme a prestar ayuda en un hogar de ancianos a las afueras de la ciudad. Creo que podré poner en práctica mis cursos de enfermería.

―Como lo hizo con mi abuelo…

―Exacto, como lo hice con Benjamin.

Edward inspiró profundo y desvió sus ojos hacia el ventanal que daba a la ciudad a un costado de donde estaba sentado. Arrugó su frente y recordó los últimos momentos de vida de su abuelo, quien había fallecido hace menos de un año por problemas típicos de su avanzada edad. Él debería sentirse tranquilo pues al menos procuró que su abuelo viviera rodeado de su familia y sus atenciones justo después de rescatarlo de aquel hospital psiquiátrico donde lo olvidaron, pero en su mente se oía vívido los murmullos de su abuelo, que en su agonía, lo único que hacía era llamar a su amada _Lizzie_ , mujer que no se merecía que ese hombre haya muerto con su nombre en los labios. Le causaba indignación, asco y un profundo deseo de venganza aun no cubierta, pero él sabía que no debía pensar así. Su vida estaba en otra etapa fuera de ser vengativo contra alguien que ya estaba pagando.

―Bueno, si su trabajo será tan bueno como el que hizo con mi abuelo, debo decir que esas personas serán muy afortunadas, como lo fuimos nosotros y los niños que la conocieron.

La monja sonrió con ternura y agradecimiento, dejando su taza a un lado para desocupar sus manos y tomar las de Edward entre las suyas.

―Desde que entregué mi vida al servicio de Dios, supe que me recompensaría. Cuando te recuerdo a ti en tu infancia, con esas piernas largas y delgadas y te veo ahora hecho un hombre pleno y feliz, me siento recompensada. Y como tú hay tantos otros que han migrado desde un hogar de menores y han logrado salir adelante… ―cerró los ojos y tragó la emoción que trepaba por su garganta―. Lo que hago no es por mi propio beneficio, sino por servir al prójimo y sobre todo a Dios, que está en el rostro de los más necesitados.

―Prométame hermana Manuela, que sea donde sea que vaya, no dejará de comunicarse conmigo. Ya suficiente tengo con… haber perdido a la hermana Gabriela.

―Oh, hijo ―se atrevió a levantar su mano y acariciar el rostro de Edward con verdadera ternura, gesto que años antes Edward hubiera esquivado― siempre me tendrás a tu lado. No podría abandonar a mis niños, nunca…

―Sus niños… ―comentó Edward, riéndose― sus niños ya pisan los cuarenta años, hermana.

―Como sea, siempre lo serán―se rio, manteniendo sujetas las manos tibias de Edward―. Ahora, vengo para que te comprometas conmigo. El próximo miércoles llega al hogar la hermana que la diócesis eligió para tomar mi lugar al mando del hogar. Estoy ansiosa de que conozca a un buen grupo de jóvenes que han salido del hogar y que ahora son profesionales. Ya sabes, los chicos que llegan generalmente a un hogar de menores son niños vulnerables, pero aun así hay esperanza para ellos.

―Henos aquí como un claro ejemplo, hermana.

―Tú y muchos más —apuntó llena de orgullo―. Será una reunión entretenida y me gustaría que el resto de los muchachos no faltara, y por supuesto que desearía que Bella te acompañara, y don Damian por supuesto.

―Es un compromiso, hermana.

―La hermana Maritza está ansiosa de comenzar su trabajo allí y qué mejor que ustedes recibiéndola. Los niños están preparando actividades y todo eso, se han tomado muy bien el recambio.

La hermana Manuela estaba entusiasmada. Por supuesto, la idea de dejar el hogar donde había trabajado desde su juventud le causaba algo de tristeza, pero estaba consciente que los cambios eran para mejor.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablando sobre los recuerdos más alegres de su infancia o sobre los planes que se venían para los niños, hasta que la monja desvió sus ojos hacia un reloj de muro que colgaba en una de las murallas, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

― ¡Oh, Dios, casi es mediodía! ―Se apresuró en exclamar a la vez que se ponía de pie―. No puedo creer cómo ha pasado la hora. Perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo…

―No diga eso, hermana, es bienvenida a venir cuando quiera, nunca estaré ocupado para usted.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del despacho donde Edward volvió a comprometerse con ella para la cita del miércoles antes de que ella se retirara. Entonces caminó de regreso a su escritorio para retomar lo que había dejado, percatándose que ya Jacob había escrito una respuesta para el correo que le envió hacía algo más de una hora, el que leyó intentando concentrarse después de la ola de recuerdos sobre sus travesuras de infancia que la hermana Manuela trajo con ella. Con aquellos recuerdos y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a leer el correo de su amigo para volver a responderlo y advertirle que su feo trasero debía estar de regreso la noche del miércoles, pues tenían una cita grupal con ciertas damas que vestían hábito negro.

Acababa de darle enviar nuevamente cuando sus ojos se toparon con el retrato de su demonio, en el que le sonreía con el sol del Mediterráneo de fondo, sacando automáticamente el celular que tenía guardado en el cajón de su escritorio y marcándole a continuación. Ella respondió al quinto llamado.

―Demoraste en contestar, demonio ―criticó él, medio en broma, medio en serio.

― _Estoy en el trabajo, Edward, precisamente cubriendo un trabajo que tú demandaste hacer aquí_.

―Uhm… ¿cuál de ellos?

― _Tyler y una secretaria están aquí. Estamos viendo opciones para una buena imagen corporativa y la mejor forma de ligarla a "Lux et Umbra"._

Edward apartó el teléfono de la boca cuando bufó quedándose en los oídos simplemente con el nombre del "tipo" aquel, que estaba de visita en la oficina de su esposa, el mismo hombre que no había parado de mirarla durante la cena de la otra noche, el mismo al que le arrancaría la cabeza y otras partes de su humanidad si se atrevía a poner sus manos o sus sucias intenciones sobre su mujer.

 _― ¿Edward, sigues ahí?_

―Sí, sí…

 _―Hemos delineado unas ideas estupendas que las seguiremos comentando durante el almuerzo…._

― ¿Perdona, vas a almorzar con él? ―preguntó, dejando salir a flote sus celos. Oyó que ella pidió disculpas, suponiendo él, que su demonio se apartaba para echarle la reprimenda.

 _― ¡¿Qué te pasa, eh?! Será como un almuerzo de negocios, incluso él mismo me propuso llamarte para que nos acompañaras, pero creo que sería una mala idea si…_

― ¡¿Mala idea, dices?! ―la interrumpió él. Aquello sería una autentica pelea matrimonial, supo Edward―. ¿Ahora resulta que quieres un almuerzo privado con el "arma casas" ese?

 _―El "arma casas" como le dices, llegó hasta aquí por petición tuya, y no ha venido solo, sino con una secretaria…._

―A la que le dirá que se vaya para dejarlos a solas, ¿crees que no sé cómo se mueven los tipos como él?

 _— ¿Será porque usabas el mismo método cuando eras un casanova? ―preguntó retórica, destilando ironía―. Edward Masen, no sé qué bicho te picó o si tuviste una mala mañana, lo que es yo, no tengo tiempo para seguir oyendo tus arranques ridículos de celos. Así que si me disculpas, tengo trabajo. Hablamos a la noche._

Y colgó. Sí, colgó.

— ¡¿Me colgó?! ―gruñó Edward en voz alta, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes y taladrantes hacia el retrato de su demonio sonriente―. ¡¿Me colgaste, demonio?!

No demoró en volver a marcarle e insistir hasta que ella contestara, eso después del octavo marcado.

 _― ¡Qué!_

― ¿Me colgaste, demonio?

 _―Estoy ocupada, Edward_ ―dijo ella entre dientes _―. ¿Puedes dejar que siga trabajando, por favor?_

―Me pareció más como que ibas a tener una cita….

 _― ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?! ¡Mierda, Edward! No pensé que desconfiaras tanto de mi como para creer que me ligaría con el primer hombre atractivo que viene y se sienta frente a mi mesa…_ ―dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. Él cerró los ojos, jurando por lo bajo pues una vez más había vuelto a meter la pata, no sin pasar por alto aquello que su ahora ofendida mujer dijo sobre el "hombre atractivo" refiriéndose al señor musculitos. Pero lo dejaría pasar, de momento. Ahora estaba concentrado en encontrar en momento entre la sarta de críticas que su mujer lanzaba para él desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica _―. Yo no desconfío de ti, sabiendo el prontuario que llevabas desde antes de casarte conmigo…_

― ¡¿Perdona?! ¡¿Prontuario dices?! ―preguntó, ofendido… " _Como si lo que dijera Bella careciera de veracidad_ " se auto reprendió, pero debía defenderse, él ya no era ese tipo del pasado―. Mira, mira, a la que le pasa algo es a ti, en otro momento no hubieras reaccionado de esta forma, simplemente te hubieras burlado de mí y ya está, así que dime, qué ocurrió.

 _― ¿A… a mi?―_ preguntó ella de regreso algo titubeante, cuestión que hizo saber a Edward que tenía la razón.

―Sí mujer, ¡desembucha!

 _―No, no pasa nada Edward… ¿podemos seguir con esto en casa esta tarde?_

―Joder demonio, a veces eres realmente frustrante… ―bufó, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones―. Está bien, pero no lo voy a dejar pasar, ¿me oyes?

 _―Vale… ―Después de varios segundos de silencio, ella preguntó―. ¿Y entonces? ¿Vas a venir a almorzar con nosotros? Por favor, Edward… te extraño…_

El ogro gimió lastimero, pasando sus dedos sobre la agenda electrónica de su iPad, mirando la cita que Nadia, su asistente, había destacado para él que precisamente era ese día durante la hora de almuerzo con un importante ejecutivo bancario.

―No puedo, demonio, también tengo una reunión de trabajo ineludible con un banquero a la hora de almuerzo, lo siento.

 _―Está bien, Edward…_ —susurró ella— _pero para que te quedes tranquilo, seremos varias personas en el almuerzo, Laurent y Rebecca entre ellos, además de Tyler y su secretaria_ ―dijo, haciendo mención de su colega y la chica que trabaja como su asistente. Él suspiró hondo y se relajó… un poco.

―Vale, vale, almuerzo comunitario, me hace sentir más tranquilo. Por cierto, ¿llamaste a casa?

— _Sí, y las chicas están distrayendo a la niña del instrumento del diablo ese… al menos lo habían conseguido._

―Bueno, si logran hacer que Clarisse se olvide de la batería, les subo el sueldo a esas santas…

― _Se lo merecerían_ —comentó ella con voz risueña―. _Ahora me voy, esposo, tengo trabajo_.

―También yo, demonio. Te veo esta tarde en la casa. Un beso.

― _Un beso, esposo. Te quiero mucho._

―Y yo a ti ―susurró Edward antes de colgar. Al menos había logrado evitar el enfrentamiento marital, pensó, mientras le marcaba al anexo de su asistente para que llevara los papeles que revisaría con el banquero a la hora de almuerzo.

Bella en tanto se reunió con el resto de las personas que la esperaban en la pequeña sala de reuniones. Había decidido refugiarse en su pequeña oficina, justo al lado de la salita de juntas, para intercambiar opiniones con su marido, su celoso pero atractivo marido. ¡Suyo!, tal como se lo hizo saber a la mujer que había llegado esa mañana, la que resultó ser una antigua "amiga" de Edward, quien tuvo la suerte, comentó ella misma, de ir colgada del brazo del otrora soltero más escurridizo de la escena empresarial. La exuberante mujer se dio el lujo de contarle las andanzas de ambos y lo bien que lo pasaban, y de lo estúpida que había sido al dejar ir tan fácilmente a Edward, pues si lo hubiera sabido antes, si por su mente se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Edward finalmente sentaría cabeza y se convertiría en un flamante marido y padre de familia, ella no hubiera dejado que se le escabullera tan fácilmente.

La esposa del ogro Masen, no pudo sino sonreír con tirantez ante los comentarios venenosos de aquella mujer, que acababa de hacer negocio con la pequeña empresa de diseño y marketing en la que trabajaba desde que se independizaran con el equipo de la desaparecida empresa "Masen & Co". Bella pudo percatarse que los comentarios que hico la mujer, fueron precisamente para molestar o inquietarla, pero ella no se dejó ver afectada, al menos no frente a ella… pero a veces por su inquieta cabeza pasaban ideas escabrosas sobre si Edward algún día podría aburrirse del matrimonio, o regresar a su vida pasada, ¿entonces qué sería de ella?

― ¡No, Bella, no pienses en eso, él te ama! ―se auto reprendía, después que Edward la llamara. Entonces decidió dejar a un lado y regresar a la sala de juntas, donde su equipo y los nuevos clientes, que eran ahora parte del holding "Lux et Umbra". Sonrió, sentándose a un lado de Laurent, siguiéndole el hilo a la conversación, topándose con los amigables ojos de Tyler, que le sonrió al instante.

― ¿Entonces, tu esposo nos acompañará? ―preguntó él, inclinándose hacia Bella, mientras el resto seguía lanzando una lluvia de ideas.

―No puede, creo que tiene una reunión que no podía eludir.

―Habrá más oportunidades.

―Bueno, creo que ya tenemos unas ideas para comenzar a trabajar ―habló Laurent en voz alta, levantándose y bajándose las mangas que tenía hasta ese momento recogidas hasta el codo. ―Ahora mismo tengo un almuerzo de índole personal con mi esposa, y no podré acompañarlos. Ya saben que si no me presento, me corta la cabeza.

―Podemos dejar el almuerzo de trabajo para la próxima vez que nos reunamos entonces ―propuso Rebecca, a lo que el resto en general estuvo de acuerdo. Pero cuando todos se estaban levantando de la mesa, Tyler se apresuró en tomar del codo a Bella, para que se detuviera.

―Uhm… me había hecho la idea de almorzar contigo, ¿tendrías problema si me acompañaras de todas maneras a comer a algún restaurante aquí cerca?

¿Qué si tendría algún problema? Las expectativas de aquello eran más bien altas, apostando a que Edward le reclamaría por ese almuerzo que finalmente no sería de trabajo ni en comunidad. Aun así, decidió aceptar la invitación a modo de poner a prueba la confianza de su celoso y ogro marido, que tendría que aprender a confiar en ella.

―Hay un restaurante pequeño a dos cuadras de aquí, podemos ir andando ―dijo ella, tomando unas carpetas y su celular para dirigirse a su oficina en compañía de Tyler, quien despidió a la secretaria, la que se retiró sola de allí.

Mientras iban caminando, Tyler le contaba parte de su historia, no queriendo sonar lastimero.

―Hemos obtenido pocos trabajos, pero buenos. No han sido tan grandes, pero eso nos ha abierto una serie de puertas y nos ha ayudado a hacer un nombre dentro del rubro. Hemos sido nosotros mismos los administradores de nuestra pequeña empresa, por eso carecemos de tanto trabajo de marketing, como te habrás dado cuenta ―sonrió, alzándose de hombros―. Yo en realidad prefiero diseñar, relajado, usando mis jeans, mis camisetas. No acostumbramos a ser muy formales, aunque quizás ahora las cosas tengan que cambiar, ya que estaremos ligados a una empresa como la que maneja tu esposo…

―No creo que para ellos sea esa una prioridad. La vestimenta, me refiero ―indicando con su mano el traje gris y la corbata que estaba usando Tyler―. Han hecho un buen trabajo y han destacado por sobre otros, que es lo importante.

―Me ilusiona eso, porque voy a poder hacer lo mío a mis anchas. Sacar adelante el estudio que creamos con mis amigos ha sido prioritario en mi vida, dejando de lado mi vida personal, y siento que no es justo.

―Uno puede tener una vida personal de cualquier forma…

―Claro… ―comentó Tyler pensativo, torciendo su boca en una mueca que no logró estropear sus atractivos rasgos, mientras abría para Bella la puerta de vidrio que daba la bienvenida a los comensales que llegaban a ese restaurante de comida peruana. Tomaron una mesa junto a las ventanas, sentándose uno frente al otro y continuaron con la conversación después que el camarero les tomara el pedido de bebidas, mientras ellos decidían por el plato principal.

― ¿Y tus padres? La noche pasada tus amigos hablaron de sus familias pero no oí nada acerca de la tuya ―preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

―Mi familia somos mi madre y yo. Con mi padre nunca tuve una relación, apenas y lo conocí cuando era pequeño y a través del tiempo son contadas las veces que nos hemos reunido. Es un hombre de negocios exitoso, que al parecer, no tuvo espacio en su agenda para un hijo ―comentó con amargura, mirando hacia todos lados. Odiaba que en la charla con Bella hubiera salido a relucir la penosa historia con su padre.

―Siendo exitoso como dices, ¿nunca te ofreció ayuda? ―quiso saber ella, siempre movida por la curiosidad― con todo lo que les costó salir adelante….

―La verdad es que no, y probablemente no hubiera aceptado su ayuda. ―Dejó su relato cuando el camarero regresó con sus copas de vino blanco y ellos tomaron su pedido.

―Pero ahora te ves entusiasmado con esta nueva etapa de tu vida, ¿no?…

―Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy y seguro seguiremos creciendo con la ayuda de tu esposo, ¿no?

―Sí, mi esposo sabe ―comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa. Él torció la cabeza mirando la ensoñación reflejada en los ojos de Bella al nombrar a su marido.

―No hay duda de lo mucho que se aman ―comentó, llamando la atención de ella, a quien se le ruborizaron sus mejillas―. ¿Y cómo va esa historia de amor? Apuesto a que fue muy intensa…

― ¡Intensa! ―Exclamó, soltando una carcajada. Intensa era poco para retratar lo que había sido la historia de amor suya y del ogro amante marido suyo. Suspiró hondo y se largó a contar la historia de amor que la unía con Edward, desde la época en que ella llegó como profesional recién egresada a trabajar en la empresa.

Edward Masen no podría quejarse, pensó Bella una hora más tarde cuando regresaba a su oficina. Si bien el almuerzo no había sido en grupo ni de trabajo, se lo habían pasado hablando de su historia de amor durante casi todo el tiempo en lo que duró la comida. Al menos eso debería aplacarlo cuando le contara sobre el almuerzo, ¿no?

Pero Edward Masen no entendía de razones. Se movía de un lado a otro después que la descarada esposa suya le contara del almuerzo que finalmente sí tuvo a solas con el tipo ese. Había llegado a casa cansado y quería relajarse, pero después de semejante confesión de su esposa, él se tensó aún más.

― ¡¿Te das cuenta de que no me obedeces?! ―le recriminó sin tapujos a su esposa, que sentada sobre la cama matrimonial se quitaba los zapatos de tacón después de un largo día de trabajo. Lentamente alzó su rostro y dejó a un lado los masajes en sus pies, para mirar con desconcierto a su marido.

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ―susurró con incredulidad.

―Saliste a almorzar a solas con ese tipo a pesar de que sabias que yo no estaría de acuerdo. Además, mentiste diciendo que sería un almuerzo en grupo… ¡solo lo hiciste para tranquilizarme!

― ¡Yo no te mentí, Edward! ―exclamó, poniéndose de pie, preparándose para la acción ―Te expliqué porque al final salimos solo nosotros y te conté que hablamos prácticamente todo el tiempo de trabajo, incluso de ti…

― ¡Me vale un rábano! ―respondió ofuscado, jalándose los cabellos. Sus celos estaban haciendo acto de aparición, y en todo su esplendor―. ¡Te dije que no podías salir a comer con él a solas!

― ¿Me puedes decir por qué tienes esa extraña corazonada que voy a lanzarme a los brazos de cualquier cliente del sexo masculino? Porque eso es lo que piensas, ¿no?

El ogro gruñó y apuntó a su demonio con el acusador dedo índice.

― ¡No me provoques, demonio! ―caminó hacia ella, pero Bella reaccionó dando un paso atrás, manteniendo la distancia―. Mejor dime qué te parecería a ti que yo saliera con una clienta que lo único que ha hecho desde que me conoció, es mirarme con la idea en su cabeza de lanzarse sobre mi…

― ¡Tyler no tiene esas ideas!

― ¿Ah, no? ¿Crees que no lo vi en la cena como te miraba?

― ¿Sabes qué? ―agarró su ropa de noche que había sacado de debajo de su almohada, dispuesta a dejar la disputa hasta ahí. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, estaba cansada y solo anhelaba estar tranquila, afirmar su cabeza sobre la almohada y dormirse―. Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir al otro cuarto…

― ¡Sobre mi cadáver, demonio! ―con la rapidez de siempre la agarró por el brazo y le arrebató la pijama lanzándola sobre la cama―. No hemos acabado aquí.

―Sí que lo hemos hecho ―respondió con los dientes apretados, removiendo su brazo para zafarse del ogro y celoso marido suyo―. ¡Suéltame Edward!

―Te lo dije una vez demonio, ni muerto te suelto ―y entonces tomó a su mujer por la nuca y chocó violentamente sus labios sobre los de su mujer, obligándola a mantenerse en su lugar. Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por apartarse, pero su cuerpo traicionero se estaba rindiendo a las demandas de Edward. Sabía ella que si él le ponía la mano encima, claudicaría y seria como estarle dando la razón… pero esos labios, esa manera tan posesiva que tenía sobre ella, simplemente la hacía perder la cabeza. Pero el ogro no le estaba dando espacio ni siquiera para moverse y deshacerse de su agarre, y dentro de poco su capacidad de pensar quedaría relegada. Entonces él se apartó, respirando pesado, con sus ojos oscuros de rabia y deseo, peligrosa combinación, sin dejar de aferrarla con fuerza para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo. Apenas apartó unos centímetros su rostro del de su demonio, que igual que él respiraba con dificultad.

―Edward… por favor ―pidió en un susurro, con sus parpados cerrados, como a punto de desvanecerse en sus labios. Él gruñó y jaló el labio inferior de su mujer entre sus dientes.

―Joder, demonio, no me desafíes. ―Entonces soltó su agarre y se apartó un poco más solo para inclinarse y pasar un brazo bajo las rodillas de su esposa mientras que la otra la aferraba por la cintura, para elevarla y posarla sobre la cama. Ella suspiró cuando sintió el blando colchón bajo su cuerpo y gimió bajito cuando sintió las manos de su marido desabotonándole su blusa gris de ceda. Bella simplemente se había rendido. Entonces, mientras cumplía con una de sus labores maritales, Edward recordó que había otro asunto que debían resolver antes de encargarse de su lívido―. Ahora, demonio, abre esos lindos ojos y dime qué ocurrió esta mañana antes de que me llamaras.

―Por qué dices con tanta seguridad que ocurrió algo ―murmuró bajito, volviendo a suspirar cuando su marido puso las manos sobre sus hombros, bajo su blusa ahora abierta, y comenzó a masajearlos. Ella automáticamente levantó su torso y se quitó la camisa, aprovechando de desabotonar su falda negra de tubo por detrás para que su comedido esposo la quitara deslizándola por sus piernas. Él suspiró complacido al ver a su mujer tan solo con esa lencería de encaje color perla, conteniéndose para quitarlo, pues antes tenía que arreglar el otro asuntito.

―Te conozco, demonio. Háblame ―susurró, besando sus labios suavemente, mientras sus dedos dejaban rastros de caricias por el contorno de su rostro ovalado.

Ella trago grueso y le contó de la visita de aquella mujer, que en cuanto lo reconoció por el retrato de ella que tenía sobre su mesa, se puso a contarle las maravillas del pasado que vivieron la mujer esa y su ahora marido, mientras él, la oía y seguía acariciando la tersa piel de su mujer por el cuello, los hombros, el estómago…

―Apenas la recuerdo, Bella ―dijo sin levantar el tono de voz―. Nadie, ninguna mujer, nunca fue trascendente hasta que llegaste tú, y eso lo sabes.

―Lo sé, solo que… no me gustó oírlo, menos con el tono que ella usó. Me da la impresión de que está esperando oír noticias sobre nuestro divorcio para poner sus rojas garras sobre ti.

―No tiene posibilidad alguna entonces. Tendrá que conformarse con el recuerdo.

―Está bien.

―Ahora, dime una cosa, ¿cómo te sentirías si yo saliera a almorzar con ella o con cualquier otra mujer que babeara por mi? Aunque fuera por trabajo, si yo lo hiciera de todos modos, pidiéndome tú antes que no lo hiciera…

―Se que estás tratando de comparar, pero no es lo mismo…

―No estoy comparando nada, solo te pido que te pongas en mi lugar, Bella ―habló un poco más duro―. Eres hermosa, y hay un montón de hombres que se mueren por ti…

―Edward, en serio…

―Déjame hablar ―la detuvo, completamente serio, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de su demonio―. Sé que no serias capaz de engañarme, y vale, sé que ese tipo no tiene malas intenciones, pero a mí me molesta, joder. ¿Puedes evitarlo, evitar tener es tipo de reuniones con tus clientes masculinos? ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

Bella inspiró y alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su atractivo y celoso marido, pensando la suerte que tenía que semejante adonis por el que años atrás viendo las fotos suyas en las revistas había suspirado como colegiala, pensando en lo afortunada de las mujeres que rodeaban a semejante empresario. Solo en sus sueños vio a ese hombre loco de amor por ella, pero los sueños se le hicieron realidad y ahora ella con toda autoridad podía reclamarlo como suyo. El corazón se le achicó y se auto reprendió por no ser considerada con los sentimientos de su esposo, poniéndose efectivamente en su lugar y concluyendo que ella habría reaccionado de igual forma.

―Perdóname Edward ―susurró, torciendo su boca, a lo que él negó con su cabeza, girando el rostro hacia la mano que Bella mantenía en su mejilla, besándola.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte, demonio. Diferente será la próxima vez que vuelvas a desobedecerme ―gruñó, inclinándose hacia ella y poniéndole fin a la conversación y antes que ella protestara.

Cubrió su cuerpo sujetando el peso de este por sus antebrazos mientras saqueaba su boca como ya era una exquisita costumbre en él, poniéndose ella completamente a merced de su marido, envolviéndolo con sus pies por la cintura y con sus brazos por los hombros, pegándose cuanto más fuera posible a él.

―Edward… aun estás vestido ―pudo decir ella cuando él se concentró en recorrer la piel de su cuello con la boca. Gruñó cuando ella comenzó a restregársele, debiendo apartarse para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones sin miramientos, lanzándolos por el cuarto antes de regresar y pegar su cuerpo al de su ansiosa mujer.

―Joder, demonio ―gruñó cuando las manos traviesas de su mujer buscaron bajo sus calzoncillos y halló su miembro ya listo para la acción. Bella soltó un gritito cuando su marido rasgó de un tiró su fina tanga y gimió profundo cuando sus dedos mágicos comenzaron con su hazaña entre sus piernas―. Hay que practicar si queremos un hermanito para Clarisse…

―Dios, sí… ―asintió ella, embelesada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, concentrándose en las atenciones de su marido.

Sobre las colchas color azul con diminutas florcitas blancas, fue que este matrimonio cerró el día, amándose, hasta que él se cercioró que ella alcanzó varias veces la cúspide del placer. Enseguida abrió la ropa de cama para cobijar a su mujer bajo las sábanas y él se apresuró a apagar la luz antes de reunírsele y dormir con ella aferrada y bien pegada a su cuerpo, porque para Edward esa era la forma de dormir plácidamente, después de haber arreglado los problemillas y celebrado con sus cuerpos desnudos la reconciliación.

 _"Joder, qué suerte tengo_ " pensó con agrado, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, él salió de la casa dejando a su mujer y a su hija allí, deseando poder quedarse con ellas en casa. Bella trabajaba día por medio, optando por ese horario para pasar tiempo con su hija. Agradecía la ayuda de que su tía Carmen y las muchachas le brindaban, pero era ella, la que quería estar al pendiente de su hija. Eso, Edward lo agradecía, y aunque él hubiera preferido que su mujer dejara el trabajo del todo y se ocupara de la niña como lo hizo durante el primer año de vida de Clarisse, sabía que no lo lograría. Su mujer era una profesional destacada y con lo terca que era sabía que no dejaría su carrera para ocuparse de las labores de la casa. Por su hija lo haría, pero la niña estaba creciendo y tenían apoyo para ayudar a cuidarla.

Llegó entonces a la oficina, recibido por su mano derecha Nadia quien comenzó a ponerlo al día con las citas del día, interrumpiéndolos Victoria cuando apareció con la charola y la taza de café con la que siempre recibía al jefe, pero que él rara vez tomaba.

―Tu padre está en la sala de juntas atendiendo una video conferencia ―informó la colorina exuberante― ¿quieres que le informe que has llegado?

―No, yo voy a verlo allí ―respondió abriendo su laptop. Enseguida le habló a su asistente personal que estaba revisando unos datos en su IPad ―. Acompáñame Nadia

La pequeña mujer se puso de pie y le siguió las pisadas a su jefe, mientras Victoria se quedaba de parada en medio de la oficina, cruzada de brazos y bufando de frustración, pues su atractivo jefe no había reparado ni en su alisado de cabello ni en sus pantalones negros que se ajustaban tan bien a sus torneadas piernas. Ni siquiera provocó el café con malicia que preparó especialmente para él.

Entró Edward con su asistente a la sala de juntas cuando su padre ya estaba cortando la video-llamada. Se le acercó y lo saludo con un apretón de manos, sentándose a su costado, mientras daba indicaciones a su asistente.

―Nadia, envíales un memorándum al estudio de arquitectos y reenvíales el correo con los permisos que llegaron esta mañana para comenzar los estudios previos ―indicó, mientras miraba su teléfono que había vibrado, con el aviso de un mensaje de su esposa―. Asegúrate que ellos lo hayan recibido también y recuérdales que deben estar allá mañana a primera hora, e infórmales que alguien de aquí estará también en esa cita.

― ¿Usted, señor?

―No, yo recibiré aquí a Jacob por la mañana a primera hora. Garrett quizás quiera ir y acompañar a los arquitectos.

―Como ordene.

―Mueva también mis actividades de mediodía de mañana, y si tengo citas para el almuerzo la cancela también.

―Todo apuntado, señor Masen. ¿Necesita algo más? ―la eficiente mujer miró a Damian y también le preguntó si necesitaba algo, y ante la negativa de ambos, salió de la sala de juntas.

―Esa chica es muy eficiente.

―Jacob la dejó en el puesto y no podría haber elegido mejor, la verdad ―murmuró, poniendo su concentración en el mensaje de respuesta que le envió a su esposa. Luego miró a su padre y preguntó en tono de burla―. ¿Estabas atendiendo negocios de tu _fábrica de chocolates_?

―Edward, viste los resultados que me arrojó la fábrica de chocolates, como la llamas. Fueron cifras altísimas, así que no seas despectivo cuando te refieras a mi industria. ―Lo regañó su padre, y él no pudo evitar carcajearse. Su padre tenía razón, con los lindos números verdes que entregó como beneficios esa empresa no podía mirarla en menos, y no lo hacía. Además, no era cualquier chocolatería, sino una que importaba y fabricaba chocolates con recetas suizas, donde se fabricaba el mejor chocolate, y la gente sin dudarlo pagaba por aquel placer.

Edward alzó los hombros y se concentró en el trabajo, al menos eso pretendía ―Por cierto, si te queda tiempo mañana, podría acompañar a tus arquitectos en terreno.

―Pensé que querías que fuera Garrett.

―Solo si está desocupado, pero fuiste tú el que eligió a la firma de arquitectos, quizás sería bueno que estuvieras también allí.

―Seguro ―concordó, pareciéndole una buena idea―. Creo que dimos en el clavo contratándolos. Se ven eficientes y como son jóvenes están con toda esa energía y con proyectos innovadores, además son talentosos, muy buenos chicos.

Edward gruño al oír que Damian elogiaba tanto al grupo de arquitectos esos, entre los que estaba el baboso "arma casas" que miraba a su esposa. Pero lo iba a tener entre ceja y ceja cuando por cualquier eventualidad tuviera que verse con su demonio. _"¡Que se busque una mujer y que se deje de mirar a la mía, joder!"_

— ¿Por qué gruñes, hijo?

― ¿Gruñendo, yo? ―lo miró haciéndose el desentendido, incluso sonó ofendido―. Figuraciones tuyas.

―Seguro… tu hermana Beatriz está tomando esa misma costumbre…

― ¿Está ella bien? No la llamé en todo el fin de semana… ―pensó en voz alta sintiéndose un poco culpable por no visitar a su hermana pequeña.

―Lo pasó en grande con Alice y Clarisse cuando hicieron la pijamada el sábado pasado, pero no se por qué pero creo que tendré que vigilarla.

― ¿Vigilarla, por qué?

―Novios, Edward. Creo que un chico puede andar detrás de ella y no sé si me guste eso…

―Averigüemos de quién se trata e investiguémoslo.

—¿Qué lo _investiguemos_? ―preguntó Damián, confundido―. Hablas como si estuviéramos refiriéndonos a un… narcotraficante o algo así. Debe ser un adolecente como ella…

― ¿Puedes asegurarlo?

―Mierda, Edward, no me lleves allí. Mejor concentrémonos en el trabajo ―enderezó su espalda y cerró su laptop mientras preguntaba―. ¿Tienes alguna reunión importante mañana? oí que limpiaste tu agenda para el mediodía, ¿se trata de la llegada de Jacob?

—No. Con Jacob me reuniré durante la mañana, antes de las nueve. Lo del mediodía se trata de otra cosa.

―¿Otra cosa?

—Bella pidió cita con el ginecólogo y la acompañaré a esa cita. ―miró a su padre y luego su teléfono, un tanto nerviosos―. Estamos… viendo la posibilidad de un hermano para Clarise.

La sonrisa nació en los labios de Damian lentamente hasta convertirse en una grandiosa y espectacular sonrisa. Edward rodó los ojos, agarrando los papeles concernientes al negocio con el que Damian estaba tratando, mientras su padre seguía con la sonrisa boba en el rostro.

― ¡Eso es maravilloso! ―Damian exclamó extasiado y palmeando sus manos, por el futuro nieto ―. No me imagino lo dichoso que puedo llegar a ser con otro nieto, esta vez un varón al que le pueda enseñar a jugar futbol y llevarlo al estadio para ver a nuestro equipo favorito…

―Ey, alto ahí, _abuelo_ ―lo detuvo su hijo― espera a que te de la noticia cuando sea un hecho, y de ahí puedes comenzar a hacer planes, y a comentarlo con el resto, ya sabes.

―Seguro, tienes mi total discreción ―torció la boca ahora en una sonrisa tierna, volviendo a relajarse sobre su silla y mirando a su hijo―. ¿Sabes lo que en verdad me alegra? Que estás pensando en agrandar tu familia con naturalidad, que has superado parte de tus traumas que antes te hacían negarte a la idea. Me alegra que seas feliz, hijo mío.

―Siempre voy a estar a la defensiva, atento a cualquier amenaza que… ―cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tragando grueso, como siquiera pensar en la idea de perder su tesoro más valioso, a su familia, lo lastimara profundamente―. Quiero seguir adelante como un hombre normal con su familia, pero siempre voy a estar alerta y no voy a estar cien por ciento tranquilo ni relajado hasta que…

― ¿Hasta qué…? ―preguntó Damian con algo de preocupación. Edward lo miró y la oscuridad del pasado se cruzó por su verde mirada.

―Hasta que las amenazas del pasado estén muertas, y enterradas.

Damian sabía de lo que su hijo hablaba, o de quién lo hacía, a decir verdad: estaba hablando de Elizabeth. Él quería decirle que se tranquilizara, que aquella mujer, ya estaba en el lugar que se merecía, ¿pero podría asegurarle que nada malo ocurriría, que el pasado no regresaría? Damián quería hacerlo, jurarle, comprometerse con ello, para decidió mejor jurarse a sí mismo que con sus propias manos haría a un lado cualquier mal que pudiera poner en peligro la felicidad de su hijo, que en ese momento leía los documentos intentando parecer relajado y concentrado en su trabajo, sabiendo él que el temor de que el pasado regresara, lo atormentaba día a día.

 _"Voy a defenderte, hijo, como no me permitieron hacerlo en el pasado. Te juro por tu madre que lo haré"._

**OO**

―Señor, no logro comunicarme con su hijo. La secretaria que atiende el teléfono me informa que está con proyectos nuevos y que ahora no para en la oficina.

Liam torció si boca pensando en lo escurridizo que ha estado su hijo últimamente. Al menos antes atendía el teléfono y aunque con poco entusiasmo lograba hablar con él. Quizás ahora su _empresita_ de arquitectura había logrado proyectos importantes realmente y eso lo tenía ausente de su oficina. No supo por qué, pero sintió curiosidad por saber qué era de la vida del muchacho, por lo que insistiría, esta vez de forma personal.

―Yo me encargaré de darle una visita entonces. Ahora haz pasar a los abogados, por favor.

―A su orden, señor.

La rubia y esbelta secretaria abandonó la imponente oficina de su jefe, que se encontraba en el piso veinte de aquel también imponente edificio en el centro cívico de la ciudad. Ahora el empresario tenía que tratar temas privados y delicados con sus abogados de confianza, por lo que le exigió a su secretaria que nadie lo molestara mientras estuvieran reunidos.

Recibió Liam a sus dos abogados, sentándose en una mesa redonda que había en su despacho, donde pidió le detallaran los adelantos del trabajo que les ordenó hacer.

―Ha sido complicado, señor Patterson, si me lo permite ―uno de los abogados carraspeó con nerviosismo y se arregló el nudo de su corbata oscura por tercera vez en ese rato, mientras Liam lo observaba impaciente―. La mujer en cuestión está en la cárcel por asesinato, además de delitos económicos de los que se le culpa cuando estaba a cargo de su empresa, estafa y corrupción…

—Abogado, no haga perder mi tiempo y dígame algo que no sepa…

―Ejem… bueno… ―movía sus papeles y los leía nerviosamente hasta dar con lo que a su cliente le interesaría ―hemos tenido comunicación con algunas personas que nos pueden ayudar a sacar a la señora de la cárcel, según el plan que usted nos explicó. Alegar demencia senil mientras ha estado en la cárcel es lo más factible, pero habría que comenzar con los tramites ya: exámenes psiquiátricos que testifiquen el hecho y así al menos ella podría salir y se internada en un hospital… para ese tipo de personas. Al menos lo que dura la investigación.

Si había algo que Elizabeth Masen podía asegurar a sus ochenta y dos años de edad, era que no sufría de demencia senil ni ningún mal psiquiátrico. Tendría que hablar con ella y pedirle que actuara un poco, al menos para hacer las cosas un poco más creíbles.

―Hay algo más que podemos hacer ―intervino el otro abogado, hablando con tono más seguro que el de su colega―. Podemos pedir que se reabra el caso de delitos económicos por los que se le culpó también, los que llevaron a la quiebra a su empresa, aludiendo a que ella ya estaba padeciendo algunos signos de su enfermedad, por lo que podríamos culpar a quien estaba a cargo de su empresa.

―Pero el delito que la metió a la cárcel fue el asesinato de la monja ―les recordó Liam.

―Es ese efectivo, pero los hechos que mi colega le nombró son agravantes y pueden alivianar la pena, su logramos atestiguar que ella es inocente de eso, moldeando los hechos por cierto. Habrá que estudiar las posibilidades concretas que tenemos.

Liam se quedó pensando en las probabilidades verdaderas que su amiga podía tener de salir de la cárcel. Sin duda iba a tener que hablar con un sinfín de contactos y desembolsar unos cuantos millones para hacerlo, pero el dinero no era algo que le importaba, no cuando sabía que más adelante podría cobrarse con creces. Además, tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra y tener en cuenta que hay un montón de testigos de hace dos años que pueden comprobar que ella no padecía demencia alguna. De momento, pensó Liam, era mejor concentrarse en apelar por su salud y con ellos sacarla de la cárcel, y ya ver después de eso cómo podía seguir adelante.

―Bien señores, primero lo primero, hablaremos con nuestro contacto en el psiquiátrico y comenzaremos con los trámites para sacar a Elizabeth de ese lugar. Luego pediremos la reapertura del caso, pero una vez que tengamos a Elizabeth fuera de ese lugar y con papeles completamente certeros que den fe de su estado de salud mental. Eso nos dará tiempo de investigar los archivos y ver donde podemos comenzar a atacar.

―Como ordene, señor.

Ambos abogados comenzaron a discutir sobre lagunas legales donde podrían comenzar, mientras Liam se inclina sobre el respaldo de su asiento de cuero, pensando en lo que se vendría, atreviéndose a sentirse optimista e incluso saboreando la victoria, pensando en que Elizabeth Masen no pudo haber elegido momento mejor para buscarlo y suplicarle su ayuda.

 _"Ah, mi buena Elizabeth, voy a encargarme que regreses a tu trono en gloria y majestad… pero si no logras hacerlo tú, lo haré yo en tu nombre"_ pensó, sonriendo lobunamente, mientras se reincorporaba a la conversación con sus abogados.

* * *

 **Niñas, gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios que como siempre llenan mi corazoncito (y el de don Ogro Masen).**

 **A Gaby, a Maritza y Manu de Marte, mil gracias por su apoyo de siempre.**

 **¡¿Nos reencontramos la otra semana?! Ya saben, los miércoles es nuestra cita.**

 **Besos a todas!**

 **Cata!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

"Lux et Umbra S.A" suma y sigue en el escenario económico del país, abriéndose paso en el extranjero con gran éxito con varias de sus filiales".

Eso rezaba un pequeño extracto del reportaje de la revista de negocios de publicación quincenal que Victoria, había dejado sobre el escritorio de su jefe y que en ese momento leía Jacob Black, colega, hermano y camarada de Edward, que había regresado al país aquella misma mañana, después de realizar un viaje de negocios para firmar convenios de importación y exportación muy provechosos para ellos. Y mientras Jacob sonreía al leer tanta buena crítica para su equipo de trabajo, Edward repasaba los contratos que su amigo había traído firmados.

―Joder, Jacob, esto es increíblemente bueno ―comentó ensimismado. Jacob levantó sus ojos del artículo y sonrió con suficiencia.

―Es que soy _jodidamente bueno_ haciendo negocios, Edward.

―Seguro, eres toda una eminencia… ―comentó con ironía en voz baja con sus ojos aun fijos en los acuerdos entre ambas partes―. Quién diría que patearíamos tantos traseros, después de como comenzamos este negocio.

―Chiquillos recién egresados de la universidad que se pusieron a jugar en internet, lo recuerdo. Estábamos llenos de sueños…

―Es verdad. ―Inspiró conforme, cerrando la carpeta y echándose hacia atrás, pensando en el joven de aquel entonces, lleno de resentimientos y sed de venganza, y comparándolo con quien era ahora, un adulto que ha saciado esa sed desquite y que ha perdonado, que ahora vive feliz, pero en guardia, porque aunque no lo ha comentado con nadie, sigue persistiendo dentro suyo esa corazonada de que se avecina algo feo. Una vez se lo dijo a Bella, pero no volvió a comentárselo para no alterarla. Lo que menos quería era preocuparla con su paranoia…

― ¡Te estoy hablando, Masen! ―Exclamó fuertemente Jacob, sobresaltando al aludido, quien en otro momento hubiera saltado sobre él para advertirle que no volviera a hacerlo. Pero antes de poder siquiera pensarlo, Jacob ya estaba preguntando―. ¿Qué sucede, eh? ¿Por qué andas tan pensativo?

―Nada, nada Jacob…

―Edward, desembucha, ¿tienes problemas con Bella, con tu padre, con tu hermana, ocurrió algo…?

―No he tenido problemas con nadie, Jacob, todo ha estado bien ―gruñó en respuesta, lanzando su pluma sobre la mesa de su escritorio― bueno, mi esposa siempre me hace enojar, pero…

―Eso le da la sazón al matrimonio, y es de lo más normal, lo sé. Pero hay algo más, Edward, te conozco…

Edward miró a su amigo quien a su vez no dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia, como tratando de descubrir qué era lo que le ocurría. Soltó el nudo de su corbata negra que se mimetizaba con la camisa del mismo color, abriendo el cuello de ésta y relajándose sobre el sillón de cuero donde estaba sentado.

―Tengo un maldito presentimiento, Jacob, de esos que ni siquiera dejan dormir… ―restregó su rostro con una mano, mientras que Jacob se reacomodó en su sitio, listo para dejar hablar a su amigo ―tengo la sensación de que a mi alrededor todo va a comenzar a derrumbarse y va a aplastarme…

―Para que tengas ese presentimiento debe de haber pasado algo…

―No ha pasado nada, las aguas se han mantenido muy tranquilas, Jacob ―admitió Edward― y eso me preocupa. Quizás sea paranoia, pero prefiero estar alerta…

― ¿Elizabeth?

― ¡Joder, Jacob, no la nombres! ―Se levantó de un salto y caminó hasta el ventanal a un costado de su escritorio y miró la urbe al otro lado del vidrio buscando la calma―. James sabrá al instante si algo se mueve respecto al caso de esa… vieja. Voy a procurar que cumpla la condena hasta que muera, y yo no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que eso pase.

―Edward, la vieja no va a salir de la cueva por el resto de sus días, como sabes ―Jacob se levantó también y caminó hasta quedar de pie junto a su amigo― entiendo que en el pasado estuvieras acostumbrado a estar alerta, luchando con la mierda a tu alrededor, pero ahora las cosas son distintas, son como siempre deberían haber sido para ti. Simplemente creo que no has estado acostumbrado a este tipo de tranquilidad con la que estás viviendo en este momento, a pesar que desde que la vieja desapareció de nuestras vidas han pasado dos años…

―No ha desaparecido, Jacob ―giró su cabeza hacia su amigo y advirtió― y mientras eso no pase, no voy a relajarme, mucho menos ahora que tengo una esposa y una hija por quienes velar.

―Entiendo tu postura, amigo, y pues estaremos atentos… si tú no bajas la guardia, pues yo tampoco.

―Gracias Jacob.

―Por cierto, ¿has hablado de esto con el psicólogo? ¿Tu tratamiento lo has seguido…?

―Sí ―gruñó otra vez haciendo una mueca de desagrado con la boca― he hablado de esto con el loquero y tengo la próxima cita con él, cuando regrese de no sé dónde. Mi tratamiento sigo tomándolo sin falta cada día.

― ¡Muy bien, Edward, te has comportado como un buen muchacho! ―se burló Jacob, llevándose un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado de su amigo, llevando su mano hasta su brazo por el dolor―. ¡Auch! ¡No me pegues!

―No te burles ―caminó entonces de regreso a su escritorio, seguido por su amigo, en lo que Nadia entraba a la oficina y dejaba un café para Jacob y unos sobres de correspondencia para Edward.

―Invitaciones a cenas, reuniones, peticiones de revistas, cartas bancarias, lo de siempre, jefe ―informó la secretaria cuando dejó los sobres encima del escritorio―. Hay dos encima que debería leer.

Edward arrugó la frente y le echó un vistazo a los sobres despreocupadamente, tirándolos del mismo modo sobre el escritorio.

―Y le recuerdo la cita con el ginecólogo…

Entonces Jacob estalló en carcajadas incontrolables, mientras la asistente y el jefe lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Jacob se apretaba el estómago, intentando tranquilizarse.

― ¡Qué mierda, Jacob!

―Oh, Dios, Edward… ―decía mientras las carcajadas remitían―. ¿Estás yendo al ginecólogo?

―Nadia, puedes retirarte, voy a empapar al señor Black de palabrotas feas y no quiero que estés presente.

―Muchas gracias, señor.

Nadia salió muy rápido de la oficina mientras Edward miraba a su amigo, estrechándolo con la mirada, como pensando en la manera de vengarse de él, pero no encontraba nada. No podía urdir una mísera venganza para su amigo que seguía burlándose de él, apostando que seguro que le contaría el chistecito al resto de la tropa de payasos que llamaba amigos suyos. Así que prefirió morderse la lengua y dejar que el bronceado hombre frente a él siguiera riéndose.

―Eres muy retorcido, Black.

―Es que… sonó muy gracioso, Masen

―Me da igual, mejor concentrémonos en el trabajo, que ya suficientes vacaciones tuviste.

―No fueron vacaciones, estuve trabajando.

―Seguro…

Edward no soporta que el ginecólogo de su mujer fuese un varón. " _¡¿No podría haber elegido a una mujer?!"_ rabiaba en su fuero interno cuando sabía que ella acudía a sus citas con aquel… _metiche_. Para colmo, la consulta del _medicucho,_ se llenaba de mujeres y sabía él que más que por su profesionalismo, lo hacían porque el ese tipo era del perfil de lo que las mujeres llamaban un tipo atractivo. Probablemente él lo hacía de forma mecánica porque era su trabajo, ese de toquetear a las mujeres, pero para ellas seguro era la oportunidad de cumplir sus sucias fantasías de que un desconocido y atractivo hombre les manoseara sus… partes íntimas. Y no quería ni imaginarse que su mujer estuviera dentro del porcentaje de esas mujeres, que en aquel momento aguardaban su turno en la sala de espera, muy pocas de ellas acompañadas por sus parejas.

― ¿Edward, por qué gruñes? ―susurró Bella, apretando la mano de su marido. Él la miró, arrugando su frente.

―No estoy gruñendo, demonio.

Ella lo miró, estrechándole con incredulidad sus ojazos verde miel, volviendo a continuación su vista hacia la revista que hojeaba despreocupadamente. El inspiró profundo, pensando en lo guapa que se veía su demonio en ese vestido verde esmeralda tan liviano… un atuendo que según él, era muy poco apropiado para una simple visita médica.

―Digo, ¿era necesario venir? ―preguntó Edward, llamando la atención de su mujer, que dejó a un lado la revista―. ¿No podrías haber dejado de lado el anticonceptivo y ya?

―No… bueno, sí podría haberlo hecho así, pero después de cómo sucedieron las cosas la vez anterior ―se alzó de hombros, rememorando cuando se embarazó de Clarisse, llegando para ella la noticia sorpresivamente cuando se supone que ella se estaba cuidando con los anticonceptivos― además, no está de más un chequeo previo para evitar complicaciones. Es lo que se recomienda, lo leí en una revista.

―Ya veo…

―Igual, si estabas ocupado, podría haber venido sola.

―Yo también tengo preguntas, demonio.

Cuando la secretaria les indicó que era su turno, el matrimonio entró a la consulta, siendo el ogro marido testigo de la forma tan amistosa que ambos tenia de saludarse, con beso y abrazo. Otra vez volvió a gruñir.

El rubio doctor les pidió se sentaran para enseguida poner atención a lo que había traído hasta su consulta a este matrimonio. Cuando Bella le explicó que deseaban volver a embarazarse, el treintañero doctor se alegró.

―Es fabuloso que hayan hecho una visita pre-concepcional ―comentó con su sonrisa de modelo mirando al matrimonio― ¿Les parece si hacemos un chequeo rápido a la futura madre antes de ponernos a hablar del asunto propiamente tal?

Y otra vez el ogro volvió a gruñir cuando Bella se adelantó a asentir sin preguntarle, levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta el pequeño cuarto contiguo, donde le pidió a Bella que se desvistiera y se pusiera una bata que colgaba tras la puerta. Edward se hundió en su silla y fulminó con la mirada al doctor, quien ajeno a la rabia del marido, hojeaba el historial de la paciente que se desvestía al otro lado.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ―exigió saber el ogro con voz gutural. El doctor alzó la vista de su lectura y miró a Edward un poco confundido.

― ¿Perdone?

―Pregunto qué cuánto tiempo tardará mi esposa en quedar embarazada.

―Ah, bueno, es relativo. Ahora mismo me parece necesario hacer este chequeo para ver si hay alguna alteración que sea de cuidado, aunque con los análisis periódicos que Bella se hace, puedo decir que nada hay de malo, pero es mejor asegurarse. ―El ogro asintió, tratando de mantener el control, pero queriendo gritarle al _doctorcito_ ese que si le hacía exámenes periódico a su mujer, por qué diablos era necesario volver a hacérselo, ¿no le bastaba con la pila de mujeres afuera dispuestas a abrirle sus piernas, por muy trabajo suyo que ese fuera? Se mordió la lengua y siguió oyendo lo que decía ―. Los resultados estarán finalizando la semana. De momento, creo que puede dejar de consumir las pastillas anticonceptivas ahora mismo y esperar a que su cuerpo se rehabitúe a su periodo por ejemplo. Creo que tres meses como máximo, puede quedar embarazada en menos tiempo por supuesto, pero prefiero ponerme en el peor de los casos respecto a lo que podría demorar.

Recomendó el doctor, mantener relaciones sexuales con protección mientras tenía el resultado de los análisis y como comentó a Edward, mientras que el cuerpo de Bella se estabilice y reconozca el periodo, además de aconsejar a Bella a ingerir suplementos alimenticios ricos en ácido fólico y yodo.

Esa misma noche, Bella le contó con mucho entusiasmo a su tía quien ese día había llegado de su viaje, sobre la visita que le hicieron ese mediodía a su ginecólogo para planear lo de su embarazo. Con chispeante entusiasmo le contaba a Carmen que ya se imaginaba con un hermanito para Clarisse dentro de muy poco si las cosas salían bien. Mientras, en la misma sala de estar y con su hija sentada a su lado jugando con sus muñecas, Edward miraba muy concentrado las noticias de la noche.

― ¿Edward, y tú estás tan entusiasmado con la idea de un nuevo hijo? ―le preguntó Carmen, girando Bella inmediatamente hacia su marido, expectante con la reacción de este. Había hecho un sinfín de preguntas al doctor, lo que significaba para ella que él estaba preocupado, pero secretamente ella quería ver la ilusión en su marido.

Edward entonces despegó con mucho esfuerzo los ojos del televisor, mirando a Carmen y respondiendo con un "aja", volviendo a concentrarse en las noticias que hablaban de economía. Esa tan poco entusiasta respuesta de Edward enfureció a Bella. Quizás era una exageración que se enojara, pero lo estaba, levantándose de un sopetón y tomando a la niña en sus brazos para llevársela a su habitación y prepararla para dormir, sin decir una palabra.

Edward y Carmen miraron a Bella que atravesó la sala taconeando tan furiosamente como estaba su ánimo en ese momento hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Enseguida ambos se miraron un poco sorprendidos por la reacción de Bella.

― ¿Qué le hiciste, Edward?

― ¿Perdone? ―respondió ofendido a las acusaciones de Carmen―. ¡Vio que salió disparada de aquí, no sé por qué!

― ¡¿Y qué esperas para ir y averiguarlo?!

― ¡Claro que voy! ―se levantó de un salto hablando sobre su hombro cuando iba alejándose― ¡Acompáñeme, Carmen, necesitaré que se quede unos instantes con la niña!

Edward caminó a paso raudo hacia el segundo piso con Carmen pisándole los talones, mientras se preguntaba qué diablos estaba pasando con su mujer. _"Ni siquiera está embarazada y ya tiene esos raros cambios de humor…"_ protestaba en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, de tonos lilas y blancos adornados con hadas y mariposas, a quien vio dentro de su cuna todavía manteniendo ese extraño diálogo con sus muñecas en el idioma de los niños de dos años que a él le costaba un poco entender, mientras que la fiera de su madre abría y cerraba cajones buscando un pijama para su hija, mientras gruñía cosas ilegibles. " _Y me critica a mí, que me la paso gruñendo"_ pensó, evitando verbalizar aquello para no provocar más a su demonio.

―Mujer, ven conmigo ―exigió desde la puerta, haciendo que su hija dejara la atención de sus muñecas para acercarse a los barrotes de la cuna y pararse para extender los brazos a su padre y que este la sacara de allí.

― _Papi… papi…_

Carmen intervino y se acercó a la cuna para tomar a la niña en sus brazos, mientras Edward seguía en la puerta volviendo a llamar a su esposa con tono de amenaza.

―Demonio, ya te hablé…

―Estoy ocupada, Edward ―respondió entre dientes. Entonces Edward miró a Carmen, su ahora cómplice, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que saliera del dormitorio con la niña. Cuando ambas pasaron a su lado, Edward tomó el rostro pequeño de su hija y besó su frente, susurrándole que ya estaría con ella y con sus muñecas. Enseguida cerró la puerta ante la indignada mirada de su esposa.

―Joder, demonio, ¿se va a convertir en tu deporte provocarme?

―Déjame en paz, Edward ―murmuró cansada, girándose para volver a abrir los cajones donde guardaba la ropita de su hija. Pero ni que el ogro fuera a hacerle caso, muy por el contrario, eliminó la distancia y jalándola por el brazo la hizo girarse para quedar frente a ella, con su nariz pegada prácticamente a la de ella.

― ¡¿Qué jodida cosa ocurrió ahora, demonio?!

― ¡Podrías mostrarte un poco más entusiasta con la idea de otro hijo! ―gritó, quebrándosele la voz en el proceso. Edward arrugó casi imperceptiblemente su frente, ¿no era que ya habían hablado de aquello?―. Yo, toda entusiasmada contándole las noticias a mi tía y tu… ¡Y tú más concentrado en la jodida televisión!

―Dime una cosa, demonio, cuando diablos me has visto a mi saltar de dicha por algo, ¿eh? Dime si conociendo mi carácter, extrañas esos arranques efusivos en mí…

―Estamos hablando de un hijo, Edward.

― ¿Crees que no soy feliz con la idea? ―preguntó, un poco ofendido, dando un paso atrás― ¿De verdad lo piensa, después de saber la forma en la que amo a mi hija?

Ella mordió furiosamente su labio y bajó la cabeza, pues otra vez su gruñón esposo, tenía la razón. Miró la punta de sus pies con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiéndose realmente avergonzada.

―Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Bella, y que había sido una decisión de ambos, la que acepté porque _quiero_ otro hijo _contigo,_ no porque me sintiera obligado ―continuó hablando Edward con tono bajo y ofendido―. Perdona si no reacciono saltando en un pie, pero no es mi estilo, lo que no quiere decir que no esté feliz con la idea de sumarle un miembro más a la familia que construí contigo.

Bella aferraba y retorcía la suave pijamita rosada de su hija que tenía entre sus manos. Había sobre reaccionado pues Edward, tenía razón en todo lo que decía, no sabía qué le pasaba. Ni siquiera se atrevía a darle la cara de lo abatida que se sentía.

―No te quedes callada, mujer, y dime algo ―exigió Edward con voz dura. Sus manos estaban colgando a los costados de su cuerpo hechas puños y sus dientes estaban haciendo más presión de la habitual con la contención de su ira, ira que se esfumó con un suspiro cuando Bella sacudió su cabeza e imperceptiblemente dijo "lo siento". Entonces él volvió a acortar la distancia y la abrazó, refugiándola en su pecho, mientras la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos y dejaba besos en el tope de su cabello caoba―. Si ya antes del embarazado estás con estos cambios de humor, no quiero ni pensar lo que me espera cuando lo estés efectivamente.

Ella recién en ese momento se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y apretarlo aún más con sus brazos rodeándole el torso.

― ¿Podemos… podemos llamarlo como mi padre? ―preguntó Bella muy despacio, oyendo en el pecho de Edward el resonar de una carcajada corta, muy de su estilo.

― ¿Charles? ¿No se parece mucho al de Charles Mason, el asesino en serie? ―bromeó, meciendo ligero a su esposa, sonriendo cuando la oyó ahora a ella carcajearse y mover la cabeza, sin hacer ademán de querer apartarse de donde estaba.

―Supongo que sí, pero pensaremos en un nombre lindo, ¿verdad?

―Será el jodido mejor nombre que alguna vez se pudo escoger para un bebé digno de los padres que tiene.

Entonces ella se apartó y se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies para dejar un beso en los labios de su marido, aprendiendo la lección de que aquella era la manera en que su ogro amado demostraba su entusiasmo, manera que ella adoraba y que no esperaba que cambiara, porque así se enamoró de él y así lo amaría por el resto de su vida.

**OO**

―Ejem… Tyler, tienes visita ―indicó con voz nerviosa Linda, la secretaria del despacho de arquitectos. Tyler alzó su cabeza de los planos que revisaba y la miró con curiosidad.

― ¿De quién se trata, Linda?

―Uhm… —la secretaria rascó con sus dedos su corta melena negra― tu padre.

Tyler inspiró profundo y torció su boca, para nada contento que su padre haya llegado a su oficina pillándolo por sorpresa. _"No puede ser"_ se lamentó para sí. ¿Y qué iba a decir para escaparse, que estaba en una reunión? Entonces pensó que era mejor recibirlo de una vez, ya después de todas las veces que ignoró sus llamadas, quizás con esa visita el hombre de quien llevaba el apellido, lo dejaría tranquilo.

―Ni modo, hazlo pasar.

Linda se alzó de hombros y salió de la oficina del joven para indicarle a la visita que podía entrar. Liam lo hizo sin golpear, sonriendo cuando vio a su hijo mirarlo desde su mesa de trabajo, desde donde se levantó para acercarse al pequeño y antiguo escritorio de madera caoba.

La pequeña oficina, una de las que había en el primer piso del edificio que ellos rentaban para el negocio, era de aplicaciones de madera y concreto cuyos muros estaba cubiertos por paneles con diseños, fotografías y repisas donde había maquetas, entre otras cosas. Además y junto a la única ventana del cuarto había un mesón blanco donde el profesional trabajaba con los planos, en donde a decir verdad Tyler pasaba casi todo el tiempo. Sobre el escritorio había un teléfono, una laptop, una ruma de papeles entre otras cosas que completaban el caos.

― ¡Por fin te encuentro, muchacho! ―exclamó Liam sentándose en una de las sillas de metal frente al escritorio desorganizado de su hijo. Desabotonó su americana negra y se relajó poniendo su pie sobre la rodilla contraria. Tyler inspiró, dejando su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa, con la ilusión de que una llamada interrumpiera lo que sería el diálogo con su flor de padre.

― ¿Y puedo saber cuál es la ansiedad de querer comunicarte conmigo?

―Pues saber cómo está mi hijo… ―exclamó Liam, a lo que Tyler quiso reírse por la que consideró una buena broma, pero no lo hizo, simplemente volvió a inspirar dejando que siguiera adelante con la palabrería―. No contestas mis llamadas y nunca estás en esta oficina. Digamos que hoy tuve suerte de encontrarte.

―La verdad es que sí, he tenido mucho trabajo… trabajo con empresas importantes ―agregó para aclarar que ya no mendigaba proyectos pequeños, como él decía, sino que ahora él y sus colegas trabajaban ya para las ligas mayores, y sin que él ni nadie hubiera ayudado con sus contactos.

― ¿Y cómo si es que trabajas para empresas importantes, sigues vistiéndote de esa forma…? ―preguntó, indicando la facha de su hijo que distaba mucho de las de los importantes arquitectos que al menos él conocía, y no con esa informalidad en el vestuario que Tyler en ese momento llevaba: una camiseta azul de manga larga, unos jeans oscuros y zapatos de trabajo. Qué decir de su cabello, todo desordenado, como si aquella mañana no hubiera dejado ser dominado.

Por supuesto, pensó Tyler, su padre no lo felicitaría, sino que encontraría algo con lo cual criticarlo. No debería sorprenderlo, ni siquiera afectarlo, pero quiso ponerse de pie y arrastrar a su progenitor por su costosa corbata celeste hacia la salida, pidiéndole con feas palabras que no regresara más, pero no quiso darle en el gusto de parecer ofendido ni mucho menos, simplemente lo dejó pasar como algo sin importancia.

―Soy arquitecto, no gerente general de una importante compañía de valores.

―Como sea, si vas a trabajar con gente importante, deberías preocuparte de tu aspecto, y darle una mano a esta oficina, rentar una más grande por lo menos…

― ¿A qué has venido? ―lo interrumpió Tyler con voz potente y sonando fastidiado, no soportando más que Liam lo criticara o le enseñara sobre cómo se hacían negocios. Su padre alzó las cejas y alzó sus manos, como si estuviera rindiendo.

― ¡Ey, tranquilo, solo quiero aconsejarte!

―Bueno pues, guárdate tus consejos.

Liam torció su boca y vio en los furiosos ojos azules de su hijo, la misma mirada que alguna vez le llamó la atención en la madre de este, con quien apenas fue un _affaire_ de una noche con una camarera que se encargaba de arreglar su habitación una noche que alojó en un hotel fuera de la ciudad. El mismo cabello caoba de esa mujer, la misma mirada intensa de aquella dama varios años menor que él, mujer que meses después de ese encuentro, primer encuentro sexual con un hombre, le dijo lo del embarazo. Bien recuerda Liam la cantidad de ceros que le puso al cheque que le tendió a la joven para que se olvidara que él era el padre de la criatura, rompiéndolo ella frente a sus narices.

Liam llegó a conocer a su hijo, movido por la curiosidad, cuando el pequeño tenía tres años. Vio que la joven madre de ese niño, con quien se revolcó años atrás, trabajaba en un puesto comercial en el aeropuerto, recordando él aquel asunto de su supuesta paternidad, pidiéndole a uno de sus hombres que la siguiera y que averiguara sobre el niño que tuvo años atrás. Aquella vez lo contempló desde su coche mientras el pequeño con su madre jugaban en un parquecito a unas cuantas cuadras del viejo edificio donde ella vivía, convenciéndose inmediatamente que era su hijo.

Muchas veces se le acercó a Gianna, madre de Tyler, ofreciéndole ayuda económica para el niño, pero a ella no le interesaba aquello, quería que Liam demostrara la preocupación de padre que él siempre se negó a dar, porque simplemente no estaba para eso. Intentó hacerlo a su estilo, cuando muy a lo lejos invitaba a salir al chico o intentaba darle juguetes y ropa costosa, no naciendo de él tratar a aquel niño como su hijo, aunque no podía negarlo, el carácter y la estampa de ese pequeño, ahora todo un hombre, era sin duda algo que había heredado de él.

Se encontraban ambos en un incómodo silencio cuando eso se oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta de la pequeña ofician, abriéndose ésta para que Linda apareciera con unas hojas en la mano. Ella sabía todo el fastidio que para Tyler significaba la figura de ese hombre, por eso en cuanto vio que para ese medio día Tyler debía presentarse en los terrenos de la construcción en la que trabajaba para ver lo del estudio de suelos, se apresuró en imprimir los permisos y llevárselo a Tyler como salvavidas.

―Perdone que lo interrumpa, arquitecto ―dijo ella dirigiéndose con mucho respeto― pero la ordenanza y los permisos municipales del proyecto ya están aquí. Debe estar en el terreno a mediodía.

Se acercó a él y sin que Liam la viera, le guiñó el ojo a su jefe entregándole los papeles. Tyler pensó en doblarle el sueldo a esa mujer que hablaba tres idiomas por ayudarlo a deshacerse de la incómoda visita.

― ¿Y puedo saber con qué empresa es que estas trabajando? ―preguntó Liam con curiosidad cuando Linda desapareció de la oficina. Tyler levantó su vista de las hojas y sopesando la idea si de guardarse esa información para él, decidió decírselo para verle el rostro cuando supiera con quienes se había aliado.

―"Lux et Umbra". Adquirieron una filial inmobiliaria y comenzará a construir dos torres de edificios departamentos. Hace cinco meses llamaron a concurso para los diseños, participamos y nos ganamos la concesión.

Sin duda, Tyler sí que sorprendió a su padre con la noticia, y lo hizo notar cuando descruzó sus piernas y abrió ligeramente su boca. Eso sí, no era que el logro de su hijo lo hubiera llenado de asombro, sino que como el destino había puesto a su hijo justamente como parte de la empresa que estaba en su mira, la misma empresa que dirigía el nieto de su _amiga_ Elizabeth, el mismo hombre a quien culparía de los pasados desfalcos de la otrora empresa "Masen  & Co".

 _"Vaya, vaya, vaya…"_

―Bueno, pues, es todo un logro, te felicito. ―lo elogió, retomando la compostura.

―Gracias.

―Ahora me voy, no te interrumpo más. ―Se levantó de la incómoda silla y abrochó su chaqueta negra―. Quisiera que nos viéramos con más frecuencia y me contaras como van las cosas con tu nuevo proyecto, y hablar de otras cosas, de padre a hijo, ya sabes.

Otra vez, Tyler quiso partirse de la risa. Ese viejo, ahora que sabía que estaba abriéndose camino de la mano de empresas importantes, se interesaba por él. Muy bonito, muy inspirador. Entonces se puso de pie, acompañando a Liam hasta la puerta, al que él mismo le abrió para que se fuera de una vez.

―Entonces, ¿vas a responder mis llamadas la próxima vez que quiera comunicarme contigo? ―insistió Liam con su hijo frente a él.

―Lo intentaré ―respondió Tyler sin comprometerse. Entonces Liam sonrió levemente poniendo una mano sobre el tenso hombro de su hijo, dándole unos golpes antes de salir finalmente de la oficina. Al pasar Liam por frente de la secretaria se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza hasta salir por la puerta de vidrio de la entrada. Tyler se afirmó en el quicio de la puerta aún abierta, cruzando sus brazos y relajándose cuando Liam desapareció finalmente de sus ojos, mirando con agradecimiento a la morena secretaria y cómplice suya.

―Voy a doblarte el sueldo y voy a invitarte a cenar al restaurante más fino y más caro de la ciudad, lo juro.

―No hay de qué ―respondió ella ante la forma que Tyler le agradecía su intervención. Entonces el arquitecto regresó a su oficina y se instaló otra vez tras su mesón de trabajo, intentando concentrarse nuevamente en lo que para él era realmente importante.

Mientras, Liam era dirigido por el chofer de su lujoso coche hasta el centro penitenciario donde tendría una reunión con su amiga Elizabeth y sus abogados, los que ya habían comenzado con los preparativos para sacarla y quienes seguro tendrían noticias concretas sobre eso.

Pensaba ciertamente en la sorpresa que fue para él ver a su hijo, nada menos, como parte de una de las filiales de la empresa de Masen. ¿Si su hijo estaba dentro de eso, seguiría adelante con sus propósitos? Porque finalmente lo que él quería era, por qué no, adueñarse de lo que alguna vez le perteneció a Elizabeth y enlodar el nombre de esos empresarios que ahora estaban a cargo de esa empresa.

De momento, decidió, debería mantenerse en el anonimato de toda la redada para sacar a Elizabeth de la cárcel, dejar que el abogado de ella y los suyos estuvieran frente al petitorio que se enviaría a la corte para mover a Elizabeth. Ya después sobre la marcha, pensaría en lo que haría.

―Presumo que ellos son sus abogados ―dijo Elizabeth mirando a los hombres de terno y corbata que se sentaron junto a Liam cuando este llegó a la cárcel. En la estrecha sala de visita, que ahora se veía llena, la mujer junto a su abogado y los otros tres caballeros se encontraban por primera vez para delinear lo que sería la triunfal salida suya de ese lugar en el que una mujer con su estirpe no merecía estar.

―Eminencias del derecho penal, si me permites agregar, Elizabeth ―acotó Liam―. Por cierto, están muy llanos a ayudar a una mujer que ha salido tan damnificada como tú.

― ¿Qué novedades tienen? ―exigió saber pasando por alto la ironía de las palabras del empresario, mirando este a uno de sus abogados, quien comenzó a explicarle los primeros movimientos que deberían hacer, y en los que ella debería colaborar.

―Señora Masen, en las siguientes semanas la Corte Suprema recibirá un recurso de amparo en donde se expondrá su caso, poniendo hincapié en su estado de salud. Ellos querrán recibir además informes médicos y psiquiátricos que comprueben lo que allí se plantea, así que para mantener las apariencias, deberá colaborar.

― ¿Me está pidiendo que me haga la loca?

―Que actúes un poco, Elizabeth ―intervino Liam―. Les pagaré a médicos de intachable conducta para que afirmen que tu estado de salud no es el adecuado para permanecer en este lugar. Pero por las dudas, deberás presumir que no estás bien de la cabeza.

― ¿Y cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

―Elizabeth, al recibir los jueces el recurso de amparo, habrá que esperar al menos unos veinte días para la resolución. Cuando la saquemos, será trasladada a un hospital, que al lado de este lugar será como un hotel de cinco estrellas. Cuando esté fuera, comenzaremos con la apelación para reabrir el caso, y seguir adelante con sus planes.

―Quiero ver al maldito de mi nieto con mierda hasta el cuello ―exigió entre dientes, con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas, presionándose contra sí―. Eso es lo que quiero, y me importa un carajo como lo consiga. Voy a volver a tener lo que ese hijo de puta me quitó…

―Calma, Elizabeth, calma…

―Perdón que los interrumpa, ―dijo el abogado de Elizabeth―. Pero alguien se tendrá que hacer cargo de estar representando a la señora Masen, como un familiar o alguien cercano. El magisterio no creerá que es por caridad que estos abogados quieren sacar a la señora de la cárcel, lo más sensato y común en estos casos es que alguien de la familia comience con los procesos de apelación, o la misma imputada, pero en este caso y por el plan que tenemos entre manos, eso es imposible.

―Cuando sea el momento surgiré como el buen amigo de Elizabeth a quien le pareció se ha cometido una serie de injusticias con esta pobre y enferma mujer. De momento estará todo en vuestras manos, las de los abogados.

―Pagaría por verles la cara cuando se enteren que saldré de este… lugar ―escupió Elizabeth las palabras con desprecio. Enseguida inspiró, como concentrándose, para luego dejar caer su espalda hasta ese momento erguida, contra el respaldo de la silla, fijando su vista en un lugar del muro _—"Mi nietecito… por favor, llamen a mi nietecito…"_

Liam sonrió con cinismo al ver lo bien que Elizabeth hacía el papel de loca, mientras los abogados colaboradores suyos se miraban, mientras que el tercero abría los ojos con pasmo, levantándose de un salto para llamar a los gendarmes y pedirles ayuda con la anciana que no se sentía nada bien.

Así se la llevaron, mientras gemía y llamaba a su _nietecito Edward,_ provocando que Liam Patterson deseara soltar carcajadas por la increíble escena que Elizabeth acababa de interpretar.

―Bueno, en lo que siga en su papel de loca, nada tendría que salir mal ―comentó uno de sus abogados, levantándose en compañía de los demás para salir de la sala.

―Saldrá. Elizabeth saldrá de aquí, como que me llamo Liam Patterson.

**OO**

― ¡Mi buen Dios! ¿Estos son sus niños, hermana Manuela?

Aquella noche, la tropa de amigos quienes habían pasado parte de su infancia en el Hogar de Menores, llegó a la cita con la que se comprometieron con la hermana Manuela, para darle la bienvenida a la nueva monja, quien se quedaría a cargo de la dirección de dicho hogar. Una mujer menuda, de tez bronceada y con ojos marrones muy gentiles eran los rasgos que el largo y oscuro hábito, dejaba al descubierto de esta mujer de no más de cuarenta y cinco años. Su voz era natural, armoniosa, apostando quienes la escuchaban hablar, que esta monja cantaba muy bien.

La hermana Manuela sonrió orgullosa hacia sus "niños", como ellas les llamaba, después que se los hubiera presentado: Alice, Kate, Garrett, Edward, Jacob y Emmett, además de las esposas de estos tres últimos quienes los acompañaban.

―Serán mis niños hasta que cumplan los ochenta años.

Los caballeros sonrieron y rememoraron las travesuras que de niños hacían en ese lugar, poniéndole Emmett más entusiasmo y quedando él siempre como la víctima.

Y mientras los varones dialogaban amistosamente con la nueva religiosa, Kate un poco dubitativa, se acercó a Bella, quien estaba conversando con Leah, esposa de Jake, comentándole ella la serie de tratamientos que ya había comenzado a hacerse para conseguir quedar embarazada. A veces, comentaba Leah, ella se sentía un poco desmotivada porque después de mucho desearlo y perseguirlo no había podido lograrlo, a lo que Bella le aconsejaba que sería bueno que se relajara, pues si los exámenes apuntaban a que no había nada en su organismo que lo impidiera, seguro sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo lograra. Iba a contarle que ella y su marido estaban ya detrás de su segundo hijo cuando Kate llegó hasta ellas. Desde la cena en que Bella resultó ofendida por los comentarios de la rubia hacia Victoria, la descarada colorina amiga de Bella, que no habían logrado hablar, o más bien ella no había logrado acercársele y pedirle disculpas pues la esposa de Edward había se escabullía o se mostraba recelosa a hablar con ella.

―Espero no interrumpir ―dijo Kate a las damas a modo de saludo. La sonrisa de Bella se congeló en el rostro mientras que Leah se inclinaba hacia Kate y la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla―. Bella, ¿has estado bien?

―Sí, muy bien, gracias.

―Bella me estaba comentando que están planeando tener el segundo hijo, ¿verdad Bella? ―comentó Leah alegremente, tocando el brazo de la futura madre. Bella sonrió con tirantez, dándole una bocarada a su jugo de piña, buscando a su marido con la vista y a quien vio muy animado conversando con el resto de los chicos. No sabe por qué le incomodaba ahora la presencia de Kate, después del último altercado, simplemente ahora no se sentía cómoda a su lado.

―Sí ―susurró mordiéndose el labio― esperamos que todo resulte sin complicaciones.

―Por cierto, Kate, ¿tú cuando te animas? ―preguntó la esposa de Jacob a la rubia mujer.

―Oh, no lo sé, no lo hemos conversado. Creo que no es el momento todavía ―comentó Kate mirando a Leah, quien contó también con Kate sobre lo que había estado hablando con Bella. Después de un rato, ella se disculpó y se apartó para saludar a Alice y dejó a ambas mujeres solas, aprovechando Kate para hablarle―. Bella, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, sobre lo que ocurrió la otra noche en la cena.

―Ya no te preocupes por eso…

―No quería hacerte sentir mal, de verdad que no quería… solo… solo se me hacía comentar contigo lo _extraña_ que es tu amiga en la oficina, pero no quería ofenderte, ni siquiera a ella. Si me pasé con mis comentarios, te pido disculpas, por favor.

―De verdad, Kate, está bien.

Apartados al dialogo de las damas, Garrett que se percató del diálogo golpeó con el codo el brazo de Edward, que cuando lo miró le indicó con la cabeza hacia donde las mujeres conversaban.

―Bueno, espero que ahora las cosas se relajen. Kate ha estado bastante extraña desde ese episodio y no deja de lanzar veneno contra la secretaria.

―Más le vale que no vuelva a meter la pata ―dijo Edward mirando con curiosidad el diálogo de las damas. Por la postura de su esposa podía apostar que estaba tensa: sus hombros estaban curvados hacia adelante y su mirada apenas se cruzaba con la de la rubia que movía sus brazos mientras no paraba de hablar―. ¿Dices que Kate ha estado rara contigo desde aquella vez?

―La verdad ―suspiró Garrett, haciendo girar su alianza de compromiso ―es que ha estado rara, no sé si a partir de eso, pero ya desde hace unos días. Siempre encuentra cosas por las que discutir, no deja que la toque, y ni hablar de la boda…

Edward miró con preocupación a su amigo ― ¿Y qué crees?

―No sé, hermano ―volvió a suspirar con pesar ―no sé, la verdad.

― ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

―Oye, esas son cosas de chicas, además nunca has servido para ser consejero sentimental, si me permites decírtelo.

―Vale, gracias ―dijo Edward con todo como si estuviera ofendido―. Quizás simplemente podrías encararla y preguntarle qué le pasa, para saber de una vez a qué está pasando con ella, o contigo.

―Conmigo no pasa nada, yo sigo enamorado hasta los tuétanos de esa mujer.

―Entonces habla de una vez con ella y deja ya de sufrir.

―No creas que no lo he intentado, pero siempre está cansada… ―restregó Garrett la mano desocupada sobre sus ojos cansado― y tengo un terror que ni te cuento.

― ¿Terror?

―De que a partir de esa conversación, las cosas en vez de mejorar, empeoren, que me pida un tiempo o que me diga que ya no es lo mismo…

―Si me lo permites, te librarías de una buena si te pide un tiempo… ―intentó bromear Edward sin éxito, llevándose una mirada fugaz pero cargada de recriminación por parte de su amigo, disculpándose enseguida―. Vale, disculpa.

―Solo ponte en mi lugar, si tuvieras la intuición de que algo raro le pasa a tu mujer, si sintieras que lo que te une a ella está a punto de romperse…

―Detente ahí, Garrett, no me pongas de ejemplo con eso porque no pasará. ―dictaminó el ogro y evitando que su amigo lo pusiera en esa escena que a él de solo pensarlo le envolvía las entrañas. Pero debía estar tranquilo, pues como le dijo al pobre y sufrido Garrett, eso no pasaría.

Entonces sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo:

Bella dio por terminado el diálogo con Kate, repitiéndole que no importaba lo de aquella vez, que ella lo había olvidado, disculpándose luego con ella para ir a los brazos de su marido, a quien vio hablando precisamente con Garrett, que los dejó a solas cuando ella llegó. Su ogro amante la recibió abriéndole los brazos y refugiándola en su cálido regazo cubierto por un traje negro de tres piezas. Edward la besó en el tope de la cabeza y son su dedo índice elevó el mentón de su mujer para ver en sus ojos si realmente estaba todo bien con ella después del dialogo con la rubia. Vio su mirada verde miel, tan cristalina como siempre, relajándose, acercando su boca hasta la de ella y dejando un casto besó en sus labios antes de tomarla por la cintura para llevarla con el grupo donde se encontraba la hermana Maritza hablando con el grupo.

Kate en tanto se quedó mirando sin disimulo la imagen de Bella abrazándose sin remedio a Edward, ambos acoplándose de manera natural. No era primera vez que era testigo de los afectos de este matrimonio se daba en público, pero si era primera vez que la hiel subía y bajaba por su garganta, llevándola a estrujar el vaso largo que llevaba en la mano. Apretó los dientes y tragando grueso trató de hacer desaparecer la amargura que estaba molestándola, amargura a la que no quiso ponerle nombre, sentimiento que ella jamás pensó experimentar en ese momento y por esas personas. Por lo que se dio media vuelta y caminó entre el pequeño salón del hogar de menores en busca del tocador para damas, donde llegó directo al lavamanos, sujetándose al lavado con almas manos, bajando su cabeza a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban e inconscientemente repetían la escena de Edward y Bella profesándose amor en público con ese gesto tan normal en una pareja.

 _"Celos, envidia…"_ cuando su subconsciente tarareó en su cabeza el nombre de sus desdichados sentimientos, gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que era imposible que ella… que ella sintiera…

―No, no, no, Kate, contrólate… ―se susurraba― esto no puede ser…

Alice, la radiante y embarazada hermana de Edward, por casualidad miró justo el final del diálogo entre su cuñada y Kate. Solo por curiosidad siguió con la mirada a Bella cuando caminó hasta su marido y por reflejo sus ojos se devolvieron hasta donde quedó la rubia, debiendo arrugar su frente por lo que vio. Kate se veía tensa y su estado empeoró cuando vio el intercambio romántico entre el matrimonio, percatándose de la mirada llena de envidia que Kate le dio a la pareja, antes de girarse y desaparecer.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ―se susurró Alice, llamando la atención de su marido que hablaba en ese momento con el cura y otros dos caballeros, inclinándose hacia ella, pensando que su esposa le había dicho algo que él no alcanzó a oír bien.

― ¿Qué me dices?

― ¿A ti? ―inquirió y respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia donde la rubia había desaparecido―. Nada.

Jasper rascó su rubio cabello y supo enseguida por el semblante y la denotación en la voz de su mujer que sí que pasaba algo.

― ¿Qué pasa, Alice, estás cansada, quieres ir a casa?

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó distraída, mirando hacia el mismo lugar con su ceño fruncido. Jasper rodó los ojos y supo sin duda que algo ocurría. Con su cuerpo macizo intervino la visión de Alice poniéndosele en frente y tomando ambas mejillas de su esposa para que se concentrara en él.

―Alice, dime qué tienes.

―No puedo decírtelo aquí, pero ahora debo ir a cerciorarme de algo.

―Oye, mujer, conozco esa miradita, así que por favor, no te metas en problemas…

― ¿Meterme en problemas, yo? ―preguntó graciosa, poniendo ojos de niña buena. Jasper inspiró y apartó sus manos del rostro de su mujer, cruzando sus brazos ante la burla suya. Enseguida ella alzó su rostro y besó los labios de su esposo antes de salir rumbo al tocador de damas, donde se encontró a Kate arreglándose las arrugas imaginarias de su vestido jumper rojo y poniendo su largo cabello rubio tras su espalda. Se apresuró en sonreírle y antes que pudiera decirle algo, Alice se le adelantó.

―Te vi, Kate.

La aludida frunció sus delineadas cejas hasta casi juntarlas. La postura de Alice era seria y ni su estado de embarazo lograba ablandar un poco esa actitud.

Kate nunca fue amiga de Alice. Si bien era cierto que ambas habían pasado su infancia en el hogar con las monjas, sus estadías no habían coincidido. Kate era años mayor que Alice y no supo de ella sino años más tarde, cuando el mismo Edward y Garrett le contaron la triste historia. Los lazos de amistad entre ambas, nacieron y se afianzaron dos años atrás, cuando todo entre los hermanos Brandon se arregló, y desde entonces siempre han sido muy buenas amigas. Aquel lazo de confianza y esos dos años de conocerse, dieron pie para que Alice no dejara pasar lo que vio.

― ¿De qué hablas, Alice?

―Hablo de que vi tu reacción con Bella, con Edward ―aclaró Alice y los ojos verdes de Kate se abrieron de asombro― ¿qué te pasa, Kate?

―Alice, creo… creo que estás exagerando… estas confundida, yo…

―El rostro descompuesto que pusiste lo hubiera puesto yo alguna mujer hubiera osado abrazarse a _mi hombre_ , o a uno que yo hubiera deseado que lo fuera, no a un _amigo_ , ¿me explico?

El rostro de Kate palideció, sus hombros se tensaron y sus pestañan comenzaron a subir y a bajar rápidamente. Tragó grueso, carraspeó y se preparó para contradecir con mucha fuerza a Alice, que esperaba frente a ella con sus brazos muy bien cruzados sobre esa prominente barriga de siete meses de embarazo que iba enfundado con un vestido color esmeralda que caía hasta sus rodillas. Kate estaba lista para negar las declaraciones de Alice, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, sus hombros se dejaron caer junto a su cabeza, a la vez que soltaba un profundo y largo suspiro. Miró la punta de sus zapatos negros y con voz contrita reconoció por primera vez:

―No sé qué me pasa…

Alice se relajó un poco y torció su boca con pena por la rubia mujer que se veía apesadumbrada. Descruzó sus brazos y dio dos pasos hasta ella hasta llegar a poner su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. Ésta alzó apenas los ojos hasta encontrarse con la mirada tan igual a la de Edward, prefiriendo volver a concentrarse en la punta de sus pies.

―Puedes confiar en mí, Kate.

―Yo simplemente… no sé… ―puso una mano sobre su boca, volviendo su mente hacia atrás, buscando el preciso momento en que sus sentimientos se confundieron, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlos pues apenas esa noche la certeza de ello se hizo presente.

― ¿Han estado mal las cosas con Garrett?

―Garrett no hace otra cosa que quererme, y yo durante las últimas semanas no he hecho otra cosa que alejarme.

― ¿Ya no lo amas?

Kate de inmediato alzó sus ojos nublados de llanto y negó fieramente con la cabeza.

―No… yo… Garrett es…

―Estás confundida ―concluyó Alice, inspirando mientras apoyaba su cadera contra el mármol del lavado. Estaba embarazada y pasar tanto tiempo de pie le cansaba el triple que a los demás―. Tus sentimientos por mi hermano se confundieron y de paso confundieron lo que sientes por Garrett, no es difícil de dilucidar.

―No sé cómo pasó… ―lloriqueó Kate, dándose por vencida con el llanto y dejando que este fluyera. El rostro de Alice también se afligió y no pudo hacer más que ofrecerle un abrazo de consuelo. Mientras la rubia ―un par de centímetros más alta que ella― lloraba sobre su hombro, Alice pensaba que si hubiera sido otra mujer, ella no hubiese demorado en agarrarle las greñas y aclarar lo que ocurriría con ella si metía su respingada nariz en el matrimonio de su hermano. Pero sabía que no era una mala mujer, simplemente era una que había confundido sus sentimientos de amistad con un hombre a quien conocía desde la niñez. Podría incluso poner las manos al fuego y asegurar que Kate no haría nada para interponerse entre Bella y Edward, además sería estúpido puesto que Edward no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera su esposa.

―Quizás deberías pedirle a Garrett que te llevara… no sé, de vacaciones por ahí ―aconsejó Alice a la vez que palmeaba la espalda de Kate― estar a solas, aclarar los malos entendidos. Si aún sientes que lo amas… ¿Porque lo amas, no?

―Sí… ―afirmó Kate con voz aguda. Finalmente se apartó secando con sus manos las lágrimas que caían negras por las mejillas producto del tinte de sus pestañas. Rápidamente Alice salió en su ayuda, acercándose al dispensador de papel para sacar unos cuantos y ayudar a mejorar el aspecto tan desmejorado en el rostro de Kate.

―Dices que no has hecho otra cosa que apartarte de Garrett, pues no lo sigas haciendo. Toma la iniciativa y has cosas que vuelvan a afianzar tus sentimientos por él…

En medio de los sabios consejos de Alice, la puerta del tocador sonó varias veces, oyéndose desde afuera a una voz masculina y preocupada que llamaba a una de las mujeres allí.

― ¿Kate? ¿Estás ahí?

Garrett se vio buscando por todos lados a su chica y una punzada de preocupación lo invadió, decidiendo salir en búsqueda de Kate, a la que vio frente al lavado después que Alice abriera la puerta. La preocupación se apoderó de los rasgos del empresario cuando vio los rastros de lágrimas en los ojos de Kate, acercándose a ella, tomándole el rostro y acariciándolo, a la vez que lo escudriñaba con ojos ansiosos.

― ¿Oye, qué tienes, por qué estuviste llorando?

Kate cerró los ojos y rodeó al hombre por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho firme de Garrett, que se apresuró a abrazarla. Desvió sus ojos preocupados a Alice, que seguía de pie junto a la puerta, a punto de salirse para dejar a solas a la pareja, vio el torrente de preguntas en el rostro de Garrett, preguntas que ella no se sentía en condiciones de responder, por lo que decidió simplemente alzar sus hombros levemente y dejarlos solos.

― ¿Kate? ―insistió él, intentando apartarse un poco, pero ella seguía pegada como lapa a su cuerpo―. Mujer por favor, no me preocupes…

―Llévame a casa, Garrett, no me siento bien.

―Claro.

Afuera, mientras los invitados conversaban en torno a la nueva monja, uniéndoseles Alice al grupo, una llamada interrumpió a Edward. Arrugó su frente cuando vio el nombre de Garrett a quien no vio desaparecer de la cena.

― ¿Garrett?

― _Estoy llevándome a Kate a casa, no se encuentra bien._

―Oh… ¿sucedió algo? ―preguntó mirando a Bella, quien fue la última persona que dialogó con la rubia antes que esta desapareciera.

― _No lo sé, me dijo que no se sentía bien. Mañana hablamos, ¿vale?_

―Seguro, y me avisas si necesitas algo.

 _―Gracias Edward_ ―dijo, y colgó. Edward metió el teléfono en su bolsillo a la vez que su esposa se le acercaba para preguntar quién llamaba, preocupándose ella que pudiera tratarse de su tía Carmen, la que había quedado al cuidado de su hija.

― ¿Pasó algo en casa?

―No, demonio ―la tranquilizó él, pero no dejó pasar la oportunidad para preguntar―. ¿Estuvo todo bien con tu diálogo con Kate?

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida sin duda por la pregunta ― ¿Por qué… por qué lo preguntas?

―Porque Garrett se la está llevando a casa justo ahora porque ella aludió a que no se sentía bien.

― ¿Y crees… crees que fue por algo que yo le haya dicho?

―No demonio, claro que no… ―respondió Edward, estrechándole los ojos. Bella no era cruel como para soltar dagas verbales, pero a veces se dejaba llevar y su lengua tomaba vida propia. Por algo él la llamaba demonio, entre otras razones.

―Me pidió disculpas por lo de la otra vez y yo le dije que no importaba, eso fue todo.

―Quizás se haya sentido mal desde antes de llegar ―acarició el rostro de su mujer, antes de tomar su mano y regresar con ella hasta el grupo― ya mañana hablaré con ella.

―Pero yo no le dije nada que la pudiera hacer sentir mal, te lo juro ―insistió Bella preocupada.

No podía ser que alguna de sus palabras la hubieran hecho sentir mal, además Kate era una mujer firme, dura, que no se dejaba avasallar por nadie, por eso era raro saberla mal por algo. Solo esperaba Bella, que no fuera su culpa lo que la hizo sentirse mal.

―Mujer misteriosa, dime qué sucedió en el baño ―insistió Jasper a su esposa, que succionaba la pajilla de su vaso de jugo.

―No seas fisgón, Jasper ―lo regañó ella con rastros de humor en su voz. Enseguida lo miró y sonrió estirando su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de su atractivo marido―. En casa hablamos, solo espero que las cosas no empeoren de ahora en adelante.

―No te entiendo, mujer. ―reconoció Jasper con frustración, moviendo su cabeza. Alice soltó una risita y acercó sus labios hasta los de su marido.

―Ya lo sabrás ―besándolo con discreción antes de seguir degustando su jugo, pensando en cómo podía ayudar para que las cosas no se salieran de control.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas quienes se han mantenido conmigo, que siguen la historia y que van comentando.**

 **Gracias Gaby Madriz, beta de la historia, a Maritza Maddox y a Miss Manu de Marte, a ellas muchas gracias.**

 **Ya saben, estamos en el grupo de facebook,** **groups/Subversivas/**

 **Y para quienes quieran seguir una historia original que pronto comenzaré a subir, les dejo el link del blog donde ya hay un adelanto de la historia: .cl/**

 **Besos a todas y nos leemos la próxima semana!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Dos semanas atrás, Garrett Anderson era un alma en pena. Dos semanas desde la cena de bienvenida a la nueva monja del hogar de menores que tomaría el lugar de la hermana Manuela, y dos semanas desde que se sentó frente a Kate y le preguntó derechamente qué le ocurría. Cuando ella le dijo que estaba confundida y necesitaba un tiempo, el mundo de este joven empresario se desmoronó hasta caer bajo sus pies. Kate, su novia eterna, era prácticamente su único amor desde que era pequeño y la espiaba por las rendijas de la puerta mientras ella leía en la pequeña biblioteca del hogar donde crecieron.

Aquella misma noche, se vio haciendo las maletas y llamando a Edward para pedirle asilo en su viejo apartamento de soltero _,_ donde se embriagó bebiendo directamente de una botella de licor barato que compró en una tienda de paso, y mientras maldecía por su suerte, mientras sus tres amigos de siempre lo miraban y lo dejaban desahogarse contra esta tan injusta vida, contra su maldita suerte y contra el hombre que confundió los sentimientos de la mujer que acababa de romperle el corazón, porque él lo sabía, aunque ella no lo había admitido, sabía que otro hombre se había colado… ¿pero quién?

Su barba había crecido y las ojeras purpuras, daban cuenta de lo poco que dormía, usando las noches para beber y maldecir la vida que le tocaba vivir; en el trabajo no se concentraba y su aporte era casi nulo, debiendo caer todo el peso en los hombros de Edward, quien en todos los tonos había intentado persuadirlo de sacarlo de ese estado, pero nada que Garrett reaccionaba.

Kate por su parte, había hecho uso de sus vacaciones que hace tanto tiempo no se tomaba, decidiendo marcharse a un pueblo pequeño para refugiarse y pensar, manteniendo todo el tiempo su teléfono apagado, evitando así Garrett se comunicara con ella, cuestión que hacía cada noche y muchas veces en medio de su embriaguez.

―Los inversores daneses estarán arribando al país la próxima semana para firmar los acuerdos de importación con la filial vitivinícola. Quedaron encantados ―anunció Jacob con orgullo― debemos darles a conocer nuestra mejor imagen, caballeros.

Todos los asistentes a la junta carraspearon, mirando de reojo al director general, que sinceramente estaba fuera de la ecuación que Jacob quería presentarles a los nuevos socios, pero Garrett ni cuenta se daba.

―Ejem… ―intervino la asistenta de Edward― mañana hay que enviarles firmados los preacuerdos… que desde ayer dejamos sobre la mesa del señor Anderson…

― ¡¿No has firmado los jodidos papeles, Garrett?! ―exigió saber el ogro, un poco harto de la situación con su colega y amigo. El aludido apenas desvió su vista de la ventana y moviendo su cabeza negó a la pregunta. Edward cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos―. Necesito que desalojen la sala y me dejen a solas con Garrett.

―Pero no hemos terminado…

―Retomaremos en unos momentos, Rosalie ―respondió con la quijada apretada, esperando que las señoras y los caballeros salieran de la sala, mientras su padre que figuraba entre los asistentes le pedía con la mirada que se controlara. ¡¿Control?! ¡Ya se había controlado demasiado! Entonces cuando estuvo solo con Garrett, estalló:

― ¡¿Sabes qué?! Ya está bien de toda esta mierda de auto lástima, maldita sea. Han pasado dos semanas, ya es suficiente…

―Ponte en mi maldito lugar, Edward… ―susurró sin sobresaltarse por el tono que Edward estaba usando. Pero simplemente a Edward no le cabía en la cabeza esa posibilidad, se negaba a ponerse en los zapatos de Garrett y pensar en vivir siquiera en lo que él estaba atravesando, porque sencillamente eso no ocurriría con él.

―Mira, no vas a sacar nada quedándote así, no estás haciendo nada por arreglarlo…

― ¡Arreglar qué, si ella se fue porque quería estar lejos de mi! ―rebatió con rabia y pena, girando su silla hacia Edward—. Ni siquiera me ha llamado para saber cómo estoy, no se ha comunicado para hacerme saber cómo está ella… ¡Ni siquiera me extraña! ―agregó en un grito seco. Edward inspiró profundo y relajó su espalda sobre la silla.

―Han pasado solo dos semanas…

―Demasiado tiempo ―objetó, con sus manos convertidas en puños sobre la mesa―. En dos semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas. Quizás… quizás y ni siquiera esté sola… y yo aquí, esperándola para que me lance migajas de esperanza.

―Garrett, has estado… no sé cuántos años con ella, la conoces mejor que nadie, debes de saber si esa mujer te ama, uno lo sabe ―trató de mediar él ahora un poco más controlado―. Y a la rubia la notaste rara desde mucho antes, y tendrías que haber aclarado todo antes que lo peor pasara. Por lo demás, no creo que haya alguien más, si es eso lo que te atormenta. Quizás simplemente la relación de ambos necesitaba… un respiro.

― ¿Le darías un respiro a tu relación con Bella?

―No me pongas como ejemplo, Garrett ―dijo en tono de advertencia― simplemente estoy tratando de ayudarte, y la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo…

―Mira, te agradezco que estés intentando hacerlo, de verdad, pero… quizás tengas razón, y deba tomarme unos días y pensar, aclarar lo que va a ser de mi vida.

―Vale, pero hazlo después de esta semana, cuando dejemos todo listo con los daneses ―dijo, levantándose para ir hacia la puerta y hacer pasar al resto a quienes había pedido salir. De paso, palmeó el hombro de su amigo quien se estaba restregando la cama con ambas manos, preparándose para ponerse manos a la obra, aunque le costara.

Todos retornaron a la reunión y se sorprendieron de que Garrett tomara decisiones y tuviera un poco más de participación en lo concerniente a la empresa. Digamos que al ogro Masen se le estaba dando bien esto de aconsejar sobre relaciones de pareja.

Cerraron varios temas y dejaron otros listos para abordar e hicieron planes, lo que en resumen significó que la reunión fue fructífera y Garrett por un momento agradeció el poder olvidarse de su padecimiento, aunque sea por unos momentos.

― ¿Qué pasó con James, por qué no entró a la reunión? ―preguntó Edward a su padre, mientras el resto de los directores y otras personas de altos cargos de la empresa salieran de la sala de juntas.

―Tenía que atender una urgencia, no me alcanzó a decir de qué se trataba ―respondió Damián alzándose de hombros, haciendo que su hijo bufara.

―Pero eso hace más de una hora, ¿será algo malo?

―No lo creo ―comentó Damián sin importancia, entregándole una carpeta a Jacob, quien estaba calzándose su americana negra para salir rumbo a vitivinícola, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie comentaban algo sobre los contratos con Garrett.

― ¿Vienes esta noche a mi casa, Damián? Tenemos junta de chicos, ya sabes ―le dijo Jacob al padre de Edward invitándolo a pasar un buen rato entre pura testosterona mirando una maratón de futbol. Y aunque Damián era amante del deporte, declinó del ofrecimiento, poniéndose visiblemente nervioso.

―Paso. Tengo una cita.

Edward levantó sus ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono y miró a su padre alzando sus cejas con asombro por lo que había oído sin querer, como al parecer lo hizo el resto de los que quedaban en la sala, que miraron a Damián expectantes.

― ¿Una cita, dices? ―curioseó Edward― ¿De negocios?

―Uhm… no ―respondió con visible incomodidad, arreglándose el cuello de su inmaculada camisa blanca.

― ¿Y quién es la afortunada, eh? ―preguntó Emmett con diversión, rodeando a Rosalie por los hombros, mientras el resto esperaba la respuesta que Damián no se demoró en dar.

― ¡Qué les importa!

Estallaron en carcajadas y vítores, a la vez que Edward miraba a su padre estrechándole su mirada, sacando algunas conclusiones. ¿No era que Carmen también tenía una misteriosa cita esa noche? ¿Será que Bella lo había averiguado durante esa mañana? Pues frente a él en el desayuno no había querido soltar la lengua. _"Así que todo en familia, Damián…"_ pensó con diversión, con la intención de enviarle un mensaje a su esposa con los resultados de sus averiguaciones. Lamentablemente aquello quedó solo en una intención pues su deseo se vio interrumpido por la entrada de James, que parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

― ¿James?

El aludido miró a Damián, quien fue el que lo llamó, desviando sus ojos enseguida a Edward, que en esa mirada de James vio una tormenta avecinarse. Puso su cuerpo en guardia, mientras que los demás esperaban que James informara lo que tuviera que informar.

―Recibí… recibí un llamado de la fiscalía… ―y cuando dijo eso, todos entraron en pánico. Cualquier cosa relacionada con la fiscalía, tenía que ver con Elizabeth Masen, y no se equivocaban―. Somos la parte demandante y es obligaciones de ellos…

― ¡Habla ya, maldita sea, James! ―gritó Edward, sobresaltándolo.

―Ejem… ―soltó el nudo de su corbata celeste antes de proseguir―. Solicitaron exámenes médicos para…para Elizabeth, y concluyeron que estaba con un cuadro ascendente de demencia senil, permitiendo que termine su reclusión en una casa de reposo dependiente del centro de reclusión.

―No puede ser, maldita sea ―gruñó Emmett, sentándose en una de las sillas y dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos, mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio digiriendo la información, mirándose unos con otros, y mirando a Edward, quien había cerrado sus ojos y apretaba el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

― ¿Quién solicitó hacer esos exámenes? ―preguntó Rosalie con tono profesional.

―Su abogado ―respondió James, volviendo a sobresaltarse con el grito que Edward pegó a continuación.

― ¡¿Demencia senil?! ¡Esa maldita vieja está más cuerda que todos nosotros! ¡Esa es una vil mentira! ¡Debe estar tramando algo, maldita sea!...

―Tranquilo, hijo…

― ¡No me pidas que me calme, cuando esa mujer está moviendo sus hilos para salirse con la suya! ―le gritó a su padre, fuera de sí.

―No lo permitiremos. Está sentenciado por un crimen, Edward, ni por muy loca que esté pueden sacarla…

― ¡Ya la sacaron, maldita sea!―gritó a las explicaciones de James― ¡¿Quiénes fueron los jueces que aprobaron esa orden, los médicos que confirmaron eso?! ―preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia la salida con paso furioso, rumbo a su oficina.

¡Mierda! Él lo intuyó, él sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y su intuición no era errada. Las aguas habían estado demasiado quietas durante esos dos años y eso para él no significaba una buena señal, pensaba en lo que llegaba a su oficina y descolgaba del perchero su americana negra.

―Hijo, qué vas a hacer, a dónde vas… ―preguntó Damián, siguiendo a Edward hasta su oficina.

―Voy a averiguar quién mierda está detrás de todo esto. El inútil de su abogado no puede haber tomado esa decisión por sí solo.

―Tenemos que cerciorarnos primero si es verdad lo que aseveran esos informes…

― ¡¿Y lo crees?! ¿De verdad crees que la vieja maldita esa se volvió loca? ¡Es una jodida treta para salir de la cárcel, maldita sea! ¡Maldita vieja!

―Hijo, cálmate, por Dios…

― ¡No me calmo, maldita sea, no me calmo!

―Edward, escúchame ―se interpuso entre la puerta y su hijo, agarrándolo a este por los hombros para detenerlo. Edward estaba rojo de rabia y respiraba pesado, cegado por la ira que la noticia que les dio James provocaba en él―. Averiguaremos todo, pero debemos pensar con la mente fría. Si esta es una treta de Elizabeth como aseveras, debemos ser más inteligentes que ella.

―No voy a permitir que pague por la muerte de la hermana Gabriela en la comodidad de una clínica, Damián ―dijo en tono oscuro y amenazante―. Y no voy a permitir que esté un paso más cerca de mi familia para que les haga daño.

―Eso no va a pasar…

― ¡Claro que no va a pasar, porque yo antes la mato!

Damián sabía de lo que su hijo podría ser capaz por defender a su mujer y a su hija, le aterraba pensar que aquellas amenazas no se quedaran solo en eso. Por esa misma razón, él, tomándole con las manos por ambos lados de su rostro furioso, lo obligó a mirarlo y con toda la calma con que fue capaz, le recordó:

―Edward, recuerda que tú no eres como ella.

Edward, con su respiración aun agitada, contempló los ojos severos pero al mismo tiempo tranquilos de su padre y poco a poco sus hombros cedieron, al igual que el aire que al parecer, había quedado estancada en sus pulmones, soltándolo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, sintiendo aun las manos grandes y tibias de su padre en sus mejillas.

―Hijo, lo primero que haremos será pedir explicaciones y cerciorarnos de que esos exámenes y ese permiso fueron hechos bajo la ley. Pediremos volver a hacer esos análisis si es necesario y apelaremos a que se revierta ese mandato del juez, pero no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados ni mucho menos descuidar este asunto.

―Tiene que tener un aliado ―dijo entonces Edward casi en un susurro lastimero que a su padre hizo dolerle el corazón, como dejando salir el sentimiento de miedo que escondía tras su arranque de ira―. No puede estar haciendo esto sola, ni siquiera su abogado estaría dispuesto a hacer algo por ella…

―Y lo averiguaremos, te lo juro.

―Si ella está detrás de todo esto, como parte de un plan, mi mujer y mi hija están en peligro… ―decía como en trance, susurrando asustado. Damián se apresuró en negarlo.

―Nadie lo estará, hijo. Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, pondremos seguridad para ellas.

―Está bien.

―Ahora regresemos con el resto. Seguro los abogados ya están comenzando a trazar los pasos a seguir.

―Vale… ―dijo y dejó que su padre lo llevara de vuelta a la sala de junta, donde como Damián vaticinó, Rosalie, James y Emmett, los abogados, estaban comenzando a hacer llamadas y algunas averiguaciones. Entonces Jacob se le acercó y palmeó la espalda de su amigo, ahora un poco más tranquilo.

―Vamos a volver a patear el culo arrugado de esa vieja, Edward.

―Hermano, tenemos el toro por las astas, no te preocupes que esta vieja no se nos escapa ―dijo ahora Garrett, que se había olvidado de su propio pesar y se había concentrado en esa emergencia que se les presentaba, seguro que por su amigo, que para él había estado en las buenas y en las malas, podía hacerlo.

Edward en tanto, mientras que a su alrededor todos hablaban de leyes y tecnicismos, pensaba o más bien se juraba no dejar a la deriva la seguridad de su familia. No iba a dejar que esa vieja se saliera con la suya, nunca, por lo que si ella estaba preparando su ataque como lo intuía, debía estar preparada para la ofensiva, porque esta vez no tendría piedad con ella, pensando en cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

 _"Si estás tan enferma, lo mejor será que tu nieto te haga una visita y se cerciore de que estás bien atendida"_ pensó, guardándose para sí ese plan, porque si se lo decía a los demás, no lo permitirían o lo harían desistir, pero él quería ver con sus propios ojos a la vieja esa y decirle de frente que no se acomodara mucho en ese lugar, que seguro sería mil veces más cómodo que la celda de la cárcel donde estuvo, pues él mismo la haría regresar ahí para no dejarla salir jamás.

**oo**

Todo en ese lugar era blanco, desde las murallas, el piso de linóleo, los escasos muebles y el personal médico que deambulaba en el lugar. Todo era luminoso con ventas que dejaban entrar la luz natural del día, tan diametralmente diferente a lo que eran las celdas del centro de reclusión femenino donde Elizabeth Masen estuvo hasta esa mañana, desde donde fue trasladada precisamente hasta aquel lugar y seguir allí con su reclusión, pues según los informes médicos, necesitaba de un lugar con las características adecuadas para resguardar su salud, características que la cárcel no le entregaba a esta _pobre mujer_.

Llegó sentada en una silla de ruedas empujada por una gendarme de las que trabajaba allí, estas de uniforme verde oliva, pues debe de hacerse mención que aquel lugar era un tipo de extensión de la cárcel femenina, como un hospital, solo que con atenciones especiales para personas enfermas que están cumpliendo de alguna condena efectiva, como Elizabeth, por lo que seguía siendo una cárcel con algo más de comodidades, pero con igual resguardo que una cárcel.

La guardia llevó en compañía de una enfermera a la mujer hasta su habitación, un lugar pequeño y rectangular adecuado con lo básico: una cama de una plaza, una cajonera y una mesita de noche y una silla en un rincón de la habitación.

Elizabeth fue acomodada con su silla frente a la ventana con vista al patio del lugar, ventana que estaba resguardada con garrotes de fierro pintados de blanco, dejándola bien acomodada sin explicarle nada, pues a los "locos" que habitaban allí, estaba de más, advertirles algo que no entenderían, aunque sí le dijo con mucha claridad y para que ella entendiera, que dentro de una hora estaría de regreso para ver que todo anduviese bien con ella y para administrarle sus medicinas. Sin que Elizabeth respondiera, la enfermera se alzó de hombros y junto a la mujer gendarme salieron del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Elizabeth, con mutismo autoimpuesto para recrear su papel de enferma, esperó que la enfermera y la gendarme se retiraran, se levantó de la silla y con su espalda totalmente erecta, miró con altivez hacia el exterior, esbozando lentamente una sonrisa de triunfo, una sonrisa macabra que daba cuenta de los planes que su mente privilegiada estaba tramando y que ya estaban en marcha, uno de ellos el haberse comunicado certeramente con Liam Patterson y pedirle la ayuda que él no se negó a darle. El primer paso de su venganza estaba cubierto, ahora vigilaría desde allí que en lo consecutivo todo saliera como ella lo esperara, y observaría la victoria, cuando su jodido y enfermo nieto fuera apresado y enviado al maldito lugar donde ella estuvo hasta hace pocas horas, lugar en donde él se merecía estar por traidor.

 _"Ay Edward, cuando sepas lo que te tengo preparado… aunque en verdad no lo sabrás, porque será todo una sorpresa para ti_ " pensó con diversión, girándose sobre sus pies para contemplar su dormitorio, que verdaderamente no era un palacio, pero sí mil veces mejor que la cárcel desde donde salió. Era consciente que muy difícilmente saldría libre, pero ese encierro algo más _digno_ , aunque estuviera rodeada de reas locas y enfermas, tan inferiores a ellas, pues finalmente cuando le quitara todo lo que Edward le arrebató años atrás, se sentiría como disfrutando en un hotel de cinco estrellas, saboreando la victoria desde donde él no pudiera volver a dañarla. Y quien sabe si en un milagro, y ya que las cosas se estaban dando tan bien para ella, podría finalmente conseguir su anhelada libertad.

Después de una hora regresaron esta vez dos enfermeras, una de ellas hablándole animadamente de su suerte, pues ya tenía visitas. Elizabeth giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la joven y sonrió con ternura, siempre bajo su papel de pobre anciana.

― ¿Edward, mi nietecito?

―Me temo que esta vez no es su nietecito ―respondió burlonamente la otra enfermera, una mujer obesa de piel oscura, quien con un movimiento ya mecánico para su trabajo, abrió con una mano la boca de Elizabeth y lanzó un par de pastillas después de verter agua para cerciorarse que las tragara. Elizabeth tuvo que aguantarse de empujar a la mujer y exigirle que quitara sus feas manos de ella, pero se contuvo, todo por su propio bien.

―Es un amigo suyo que dice viene con su abogado a verla ―respondió con ternura la primera enfermera, colocándose tras de a silla de ruedas donde Elizabeth se mantenía sentada, llevándola fuera del dormitorio y atravesando con ella los pasillos que por las puertas semi abiertas y por las ventanas que daban a salones comunitarios logró ver la decadencia en la que había caído, viendo a personas de la tercera edad en estados deplorables, sintiendo escalofrío.

En una sala amplia llena de mesas redondas, rodeada de ventanales donde se dejaban ver al personal del lugar fue que Elizabeth se encontró con su abogado y Liam Patterson, que sonrió cuando la enfermera la dejó frente a la mesa, recordándole que tenía media hora disponible. Cuando la enfermera se retiró, Liam se apresuró en tomar las frías manos de Elizabeth y llevárselas a la boca, cuestión que sobresaltó a la mujer e impresionó al abogado, quien carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado.

―No hemos querido esperar más para venir a verte, Elizabeth ―dijo Liam aun sujetando las manos de Elizabeth entre las suyas―. Quería compartir contigo _nuestra_ primera victoria, y debo decir que este lugar te sienta mejor…

―Celebraré cuando mis planes estén cubiertos y haya recuperado lo que perdí ―respondió ella, quitando de un tirón sus manos del agarre de Liam, quien se carcajeó cuando ella lo hizo, dejándolas sobre su regazo.

―Seguramente a ellos ya les llegó la circular del aviso de tu traslado ―comentó, tuteándola con naturalidad, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho―. Debe de haber sido una gran sorpresa sin duda.

―Mientras no puedan hacer nada para que vuelvan a llevarme de regreso a ese lugar de donde salí…

―Si me permite, señora Elizabeth ―intervino ahora el abogado, sacando unos documentos de su maletín ―es muy probable que ellos presenten algún tipo de recurso de nulidad de este proceso, y…

―Ah, pero eso será solo un gasto innecesario de tiempo ―advirtió Liam, quitándole importancia a lo que el abogado decía― todo está en orden, los exámenes fueron hechos según lo estipulado por la ley, y no dejamos estela de que hayamos metido mano a nuestras influencias para lograrlo. Me jacto de tener muy buenos amigos en los lugares más adecuados que sabrán guardar nuestro secretito.

―Además, después del escándalo al que me sometieron hace dos años, es improbable que alguien abogara por mí, como lo ha hecho usted. ―meditó ella, mirando fijamente a Liam, quien seguía con la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

―Y lo seguiré haciendo, mi querida Elizabeth ―y otra vez buscó las manos de la mujer para besarlas, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de los de ella. ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre con esos dejos de galantería hacia ella? ¿Ponerla nerviosa? Por Dios, tenía ochenta años y estaba recluida, pensaba Elizabeth, tratando de dilucidar el por qué de ese comportamiento de aquel hombre hacia ella quien seguramente no tenía problemas para encontrar conquistas dispuestas, según sus demandas. Elizabeth sí estaba clara de que ese hombre no saldría con las manos vacías después de concederle tanta ayuda, porque seguramente querría su parte de tajada, económicamente hablando, ¿pero comportarse de ese modo con ella, con palabritas cadenciosas y miradas sugerentes?

―Elizabeth, parece que estás en otro planeta…

―Mejor dígame cuáles son los pasos a seguir ―exigió, volviendo a alejarse de las manos de Liam. Él inspiró profundo y torció su boca, reacomodándose en la silla con sus manos ahora sobre la mesa de madera, golpeando sus dedos rítmicamente sobre la base de ésta.

―Investigar. Aprovecharemos a que ellos dedican tiempo y se concentran en buscar resquicios legales sobre este proceso, y nosotros indagaremos y nos haremos de testigos que afirmen que Edward Masen no es la blanca paloma libre de culpa.

― ¿Testigos? ―preguntó ella con incertidumbre―No será tarea fácil. Él y su séquito hicieron todo por enlodar mi nombre, ¿lo olvida? No encontrará personas que atestigüen en mi favor

― ¿Y olvidas que fui yo quien la sacó de la cárcel y la trajo hasta aquí? No me subestimes. Además, ni siquiera estoy buscando personas que hablen a favor tuyo, sino simplemente que afirmen que Edward estuvo al mando de la empresa durante el último tiempo, y no tú.

―No lo subestimo, solo quiero advertirle que ese grupito es una manada de fieras astutas a quienes usted no conoce.

―Y ellos no me conocen a mí. Pero despreocúpate y relájate en este lugar lo que más pueda ―le aconsejó, a lo que Elizabeth rodó los ojos por la mala broma ―yo me encargaré de mover mis hilos allá afuera. Pero debemos ir con calma, paso a paso. Haremos todo para hacer justicia, ¿verdad, abogado?

El abogado eludido, que nerviosamente pasaba de una hoja a otra, miró al caballero y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

―Hay algunos asuntos sobre la salud mental de Edward que podrían interesarle ―dijo entonces Elizabeth, con la intención de poner al día a Liam para que usara todo lo que pudiera en contra del maldito nieto que tenía. Liam, alzando una de sus cejas, logró que su curiosidad se viera remecida, acomodándose en la silla para oír atentamente todo lo que Elizabeth le contaría a continuación.

**oo**

Bella, llegó preocupada aquella tarde a su casa. Edward, su ogro marido, había llamado casi durante toda la tarde, preguntándole si todo estaba bien y si no hubo algo extraño que le hubiese ocurrido. Ella aseveró que nada fuera de lo común había pasado y cuando ella le preguntaba de regreso si todo andaba bien, él se apresuraba a responderle que sí, que todo estaba bien, cuestión que ella no creyó.

Al atravesar las rejas que rodeaban su casa, le llamó la atención dos hombres vestidos de negro, que más bien parecían luchadores de sumo y que sin duda estaban custodiando su casa. Eso disparó las alarmas de Bella, apresurándose en meter el coche en el garaje y correr hacia el interior de la casa, primero en busca de su hija, que se encontraba con su tía Carmen y una de las muchachas, jugando en su salita, la que también estaba siendo custodiada por un hombre que saludó a Bella con un asentimiento de cabeza.

― ¿Quién es usted?

―Soy vigilante y estoy aquí por orden del señor Masen.

―Cuando llegué, ellos estaban aquí ya ―informó Carmen cuando Bella entró de lleno a la sala y se apresuró a tomar a su hija entre los brazos, que intentaba mostrarle lo linda que había quedado vestida su muñeca.

―El señor llegó con ellos. Los dos de afuera quedaron como puntos fijos y el gorila de la puerta procurará cuidar a la niña ―explicó la muchacha a la dueña de casa―, eso informó el señor. Ahora está reunido en su despacho con el resto de los caballeros. Llevan como una hora allí.

Bella miró a su tía, quien se alzó de hombros aludiendo a que ella tampoco estaba enterada del porqué del derroche de seguridad. Besó entonces la mejilla de su hija y se la entregó a su tía, dispuesta a ir tras su esposo y pedirle explicaciones. Al atravesar los pasillos y llegar a la puerta del despacho que Edward tenía en casa, sopesó la idea de golpear antes de entrar pues desde afuera se oían las voces de los demás hombres que discutían sobre algo que ella no entendía. Pasó por alto entonces el gesto de cortesía y simplemente abrió la puerta, haciendo que sobre ella cayeran al menos seis pares de ojos.

― ¡Qué tal, Bella! ―Saludó Emmett, alzando su mano desde donde se encontraba sentado. Bella lo miró apenas susurrando un hola, y buscando a continuación a su marido, quien estaba de pie afirmando por su hombro contra el marco de la ventana.

― ¿Qué sucede, Edward?

―Regreso enseguida ―dijo el aludido, caminando hacia su mujer, a quien tomó por la cintura y encaminó hacia la sala de estar al final del pasillo. Una vez allí habló sin mirarla a los ojos, a dos metros de distancia de ella ―. Necesito que acates las normas de seguridad sin chistar, hasta que las cosas estén bajo control…

― ¿Edward? ―preguntó ella asustada, pero Edward simplemente ignoró su llamado y siguió hablando rápidamente

―No saldrás de casa sola, ni mucho menos dejaremos a Clarisse aquí sin protección. Para custodiarla están los hombres en la entrada de la casa y uno que se mantendrá adentro…

― ¡Edward, qué sucede! ―volvió a exclamar ella, acercándosele, pero él seguía evitando la mirada asustada de su mujer.

―No hagas nada fuera de lo normal que no me hayas informado a mí…

― ¡Mírame Edward! ―gritó nerviosa, haciendo reaccionar a su marido finalmente, el que respiraba agitado y la miraba con igual o más miedo del que ella mismo en ese minuto sentía―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Trasladaron a Elizabeth desde la cárcel a un hospital psiquiátrico o algo parecido. Aludió demencia senil… ―explicó con voz trémula. Bella arrugó su frente, un poco confusa, y soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

―Oh… pero qué tiene que ver eso con el despliegue de seguridad que has montado aquí…

―Isabella, no le quites importancia a lo que te estoy diciendo...

―Tu abu… ―rectificó antes de decir "tu abuela" y provocar la ira de su marido― esa mujer fue traslada por demencia senil, ¿qué tan peligrosa puede ser estando así?

―No sabes lo que dices ―contradijo entre gruñidos, eliminando los dos metros de distancia que lo separaban de su mujer. Bajó su cabeza y dejó la punta de su nariz casi tocando la de su mujer que valientemente le sostenía la mirada―. Si esa vieja tiene demencia senil, yo tengo disfunción sexual, y tu bien sabes que no la tengo, ¿verdad demonio? Puedo oler el humo saliendo de los engranajes de la cabeza de esa vieja, y no me va a encontrar desprevenido. Todo esto es un montaje de esa vieja, y voy a averiguar cómo y quién la está ayudando, y por supuesto no voy a permitir que se lave las manos de la muerte de la hermana Gabriela haciéndose pasar por una pobre vieja enferma, mucho menos voy a dejar al azar la seguridad de mi familia, ¿me explico?

Bella tragó, pestañeando rápidamente. A decir verdad, no se imaginaba a esa mujer sufriendo algún problema mental, pero quién sabe lo que pueden provocar en una mujer de ochenta años los años de cárcel.

― ¿Pero no crees que estás exagerando con toda esta cosa de la seguridad…?

― ¡Creo que no me he explicado con claridad! ―gritó furioso, apartándose de Bella, quien por supuesto se sobresaltó con el grito de su marido, quien ahora se paseaba frente a ella intentando calmarse―. No voy a dejar que esa mujer les toque un pelo, ni a ti, ni a mi hija, ¿me oyes?

―Pero ella está encerrada…

― ¡Pero no la persona que la está ayudando! ―gritó sin poder contener su furia. Bella puso una mano sobre su pecho, mirando asustada cómo su marido a su vez la miraba furioso―. No puedo creer que tomes todo esto con tanta liviandad, ¿cómo es que te importa tan poco la seguridad de tu hija? Pues a mí me importa mucho, por eso estoy haciendo todo esto, ¿me oyes? Si tú no quieres seguridad, pues bien, pero después no te quejes, ¿me oyes?

Sin más y dejando a Bella con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y su corazón herido, salió de la sala rumbo a su despacho, donde volvió a encerrarse con los caballeros. Bella cubrió su boca con la mano y caminó hasta la ventana donde contemplando el anochecer, lloró con pena y frustración, habiendo quedado como la bruja. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que el llanto saliera desde ella con espasmos, haciendo que sus hombros se movieran, mientras con su mano intentaba acallar sus sollozos.

Sintió momentos después la mano familiar de su tía sobre su hombro derecho, girándose ella y viendo a Carmen cargando a su hija, a quien no se demoró en tomar y hundir su rostro en el cuellito perfumado de su pequeña, por quien daría la vida, muy contrario a lo que Edward pensaba.

― ¿Así que se trata de la vieja esa? ―preguntó Carmen, torciendo su boca, mientras Clarisse bostezaba y afirmaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, porque ya era hora de prepararla para ir a dormir.

―Sí, se trata de ella, otra vez… ―asintió, mirando a su hija y besando su frente, mientras sus ojitos claros iban cerrándose poco a poco―. Es hora de ir a acostar a mi princesa.

―Ya tomó su leche, yo se la di.

―Gracias tía.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

―No, vete a descansar ―intentó sonreír no logrando que esa tensa sonrisa llegara a sus ojos rojos. Dejando entonces a su preocupada tía, subió al segundo piso, donde lentamente depositó a la niña sobre el cambiador, quitándole la ropa para enfundarla en su pijama de algodón rosa.

La niña, ajena a la pena de su madre, se quedó profundamente dormida cuando Bella, la dejó en su cuna y la cubrió con las mantas. Enseguida se quitó los zapatos, quitó los cojines y los peluches que estaban sobre la cama de una plaza que había en el cuarto, en donde se acomodó haciéndose un ovillo. Tomó un peluche de conejo de su hija, que olía como ella, y aferrada al muñeco de felpa cerró los ojos y otra vez dejó caer sus lágrimas, oyendo en su cabeza las recriminaciones de su marido que tanto le dolieron. Quizás ella debió estar de acuerdo con él, con todo el tema de la seguridad, pero él también podría haberlo discutido con ella antes de actuar, o podría haberle contado la verdad de lo que ocurría en cuanto lo supo, a no ser que Edward estuviera escondiendo algo más para evitar que ella se preocupara.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y con el llanto brotando de ella, se quedó dormida sobre la cama, velando a su vez el sueño de su hija.

No estaba segura qué la hizo despertar, quizás el frío al no estar cubierta por las mantas, o la tensión de sus músculos. Parpadeó despacio entonces en medio de la penumbra, un poco perdida, fijando su vista primero en su niña, a quien vio profundamente dormida en medio de los barrotes que resguardaban su cuna, y después se centró en la silueta de un hombre sentado a los pies de la cuna, con su cuerpo encorvado, descansando su cabeza entre las manos. Apelando a la última discusión, se movió sin preguntar nada, con la intensión de meterse bajo las colchas de esa cama y dormir allí, pasando por alto la figura silenciosa de Edward, quien parecía no haberla oído, o no haberse percatado de que ella estaba despierta, pero ciertamente Bella estaba equivocada.

―No vas a dormir aquí ―anunció él, sin levantar la cabeza. Bella se quedó quieta por una fracción de segundos, continuando con la labor de apartar las colchas y meterse bajo ellas, así vestida como estaba, la verdad no le importaba.

―Prefiero dormir aquí que en el cuarto de invitados ―rebatió secamente, manteniendo la voz baja para no despertara a su hija.

― ¿Y por qué ibas a dormir en el cuarto de invitados, si tienes ya una recamara dónde dormir? ―preguntó él en tono bajo y ronco. Bella se rio con tristeza y acomodó algunas almohadas para descansar su cabeza.

―Porque me temo que no vas a querer dormir con una mujer a la que le importa tan poco la seguridad de su hija, y yo pues no quiero hacerlo con alguien que piense eso de mí.

― ¡Maldita sea, demonio! ―exclamó un poco más alto, levantándose de su silla. Ella gruñó y se incorporó sobre un codo mirando a su furioso marido.

―Baja la voz, o vete de una vez, no quiero que despiertes a mi hija.

― ¡Nuestra hija, mujer! ―exclamó él otra vez, acercándosele. Se acuclilló frente a ella y la tomó por el mentón con fuerza―. Me estoy adelantando a los movimientos de esa mujer. Quizás sí estoy exagerando, pero prefiero eso a restarle importancia, ¿lo entiendes?

Ella removió su cabeza y se alejó del agarre de su marido, a quien oyó gruñir, cosa que no era novedad.

―Lo entiendo, pero eso no te da derecho a decir que yo no velo por la seguridad de mi hija ―rebatió con su voz tensa, igual que su mandíbula y sus manos hechas puños―. Ahora déjame dormir.

―No vas a dormir aquí, mujer.

― ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Pues mira como lo hago! ―se hizo un ovillo, se tapó con las mantas hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazada al conejo de felpa, ahora su único aliado. Otra vez distinguió el gruñido del ogro esposo suyo, quien bufó, mientras hacía ruido. Después lo sintió sentarse sobre la cama, abriendo las mantas.

―Hazte a un lado, mujer.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―abrió los ojos―. No vas a meterte en esta cama, es para una persona.

―Ya verás cómo sí caben dos personas ―aseguró, arrebatando al pobre conejito, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Se acomodó junto a su mujer casi en contra de la su voluntad, apresándola entre sus brazos, confirmando su teoría de que sí podían dormir dos adultos en aquella pequeña cama.

―Suéltame Edward…

—Silencio, mujer, o vas a despertar a la niña ―ella trató de despegársele, pero eso sirvió para que él no flaqueara en su agarre, pegándola a su costado, haciendo coincidir sus curvas a las de él. Suspiró frustrada y cansada de pelear, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, relajándose poco a poco. Él dejó besos en el tope de su cabeza y acarició suavemente el brazo de su mujer a la que oyó suspirar―. A veces me pregunto si realmente entiendes lo profundo que es mi amor por ti, y lo valioso que son mi hija y tú para mí, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos, y como pudo envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuerpo atlético de su marido, apegándose aún más a él.

―Yo también te amo, Edward, y amo a nuestra hija, sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella…

―Eso no será necesario, mujer, así que ni lo pienses, solo limítate a aceptar la seguridad que he puesto para ustedes.

― ¿Hablas de los luchadores de sumo?

Él suspiró, negando con la cabeza ―Los luchadores de sumo, sí.

― ¿Tan grave es, que necesitamos que ellos nos resguarden?

―Simplemente no quiero dejar nada al azar, es todo.

Bella suspiró y se estremeció de pensar todo lo que podría pasar, poniéndose en el peor de los casos. ―Prométeme que me dirás como marchan las cosas y que no me esconderás nada, ni por muy malo que sea.

―Te lo prometo.

Pegados el uno al otro, cómodamente, se quedaron dormidos, olvidándose que estaban durmiendo vestidos en una cama para una persona que estaba en el cuarto de su hija, tomándoles las ventajas a ese colchón tan estrecho: no hubo distancia alguna entre ellos durante toda la noche, fuera de la ropa, durmiendo como lapas pegados uno al otro.

La voz de Clarisse, balbuceando algo fue lo que despertó a matrimonio, quienes durmieron tan bien como cualquier otra noche. Edward, tras besar a modo de buenos días a su demonio, se levantó y se apresuró a tomar entre sus brazos a su hija, la que exclamó encantada al verlo allí.

― ¿Hoy trabajas desde aquí? ―preguntó el ogro a su mujer, quien se estaba levantando de la cama.

―Sí, como todos los jueves. ¿Y tú? ―preguntó Bella de regreso, poniéndose de pie.

―No. Tengo varios asuntos que atender en la oficina.

―Vale… ―susurró, mirándose los pies. Pensaba en la idea de que él también pudiera quedarse en casa, pero ella sabía que su esposo tenía mucho trabajo y que era mejor seguir adelante con la normalidad cotidiana de sus vidas. Pero él intuyó en el deseo de su mujer, acercándosele despacio a ella, con la niña aun en sus brazos, y levantando su cara desde el mentón., sorprendió a su mujer.

―Pero llegaré temprano. Se me antoja preparar pastel de chocolate…

―Está bien ―sonrió ella sinceramente, sabiendo que a su marido, de un tiempo a esta parte, le daba por tomarse la cocina y cocinar todo tipo de pasteles, siendo el de chocolate su favorito. Eran momentos increíbles y divertidos en familia, donde los tres dejaban la cocina inmunda, a veces haciendo participar a Carmen de la fiesta culinaria. Rodeándolo por la cintura, a la vez que le miraba a su hija sonriente, antes de depositar besos sobre su mejilla sonrojada.

―Por cierto, ¿Carmen ayer no tenía una cita o algo así? ―preguntó, entregándole a la niña a su madre, pues él debía comenzar a prepararse para ir al trabajo.

―Sí, pero se canceló, no me dijo por qué ―respondió ella, alzándose de hombros. Vio a su marido estrechar sus ojos antes de agacharse a recoger sus zapatos y tomar de la silla su cinturón y los adminículos que cargaba en su bolsillo.

―Qué raro… Damián también tenía una cita y la canceló…

Bella pestañeó mientras si esposo la dejaba allí con la idea boteando, reaccionando poco después. ¿Será que la tía Carmen y Damián…?

―Oh, por Dios… —susurró, mirando a su hija con sus ojos verde miel como dos verdaderos platos. Salieron del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, para ver si encontraba a su tía y poder sacarle información antes que saliera a su trabajo.

Una hora y media después llegó Edward a su trabajo, saludando a su asistente personal y la secretaria, quien se levantó exponiendo su exuberante cuerpo embutido en un vestido negro, con su melena aleonada y roja cayendo sobre sus hombros.

―Te esperan en tu oficina.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó mirando alternadamente a Victoria y a Nadia, su asistente― ¿Damián?

―La señorita Johnson está aquí.

― ¡¿Kate?!

Entró con su ceño fruncido encontrándose a Kate sentada en el sofá, vestida de sport, con unos jeans gastados y una blusa roja que combinaba con unos tacones del mismo tono. Ella se levantó y aferró fuertemente las tiras de su cartera de charol.

―Ho… hola, Edward.

―Terminaste de improviso tus vacaciones ―comentó, sacándose su americana y colgándola en el perchero, acercándose a continuación hasta donde se encontraba Kate, apretando su brazo cuando estuvo a su lado, invitándola a sentarse.

―No quise quedarme lejos… después de lo que supe… sobre la vieja.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―preguntó tenso.

―Rosalie me lo dijo. Quise venir, por si necesitas algo…

― ¿Y Garrett sabe que estás aquí? ―preguntó alzando una ceja―. El hombre está destruido, Kate. Ni siquiera le respondes al teléfono, como presumo si lo haces con la otra rubia.

―Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con él, ahora esto es más importante.

―No digas eso… ¿no te da pena?

― ¡Sí que me da, por eso me fui! ―exclamó perdiendo un poco los estribos. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire profundo―. Pero no vine por él…. yo… vine por ti.

La rubia se atrevió a soltar las correas de su cartera y estirar sus manos para tomar las de Edward que descansaban sobre sus muslos. Él se impresionó y miró a la rubia con su ceño arrugado. Entonces, como siempre sin golpear, entró la colorina amiga de Bella, secretaria de Edward, con una charola y dos tazas de café sobre esta, quedando pasmada con la escenita. ¿No había sido la señorita Kate Johnson la que le había hablado de mantener las distancias con el jefe, entre otra verborrea? ¿Y ella entonces pasaba por alto sus _consejos_?

Carraspeó y captó la atención de la parejita, causando preocupación en los ojos de Kate y en Edward algo como alivio. Caminó dignamente hasta dejar las tazas sobre la mesa de centro, y enderezándose miró a su jefe, el _esposo de su amiga_ , quiso decir en voz alta para recordárselo a la mujer rubia.

― ¿Necesitas algo más, Edward?

―Que Nadia adelante la reunión de mediodía para las once de la mañana y que confirme a los abogados para la hora de almuerzo. Avísale a Damián que esté aquí a esa hora.

―Como digas.

―Y desocupa mi agenda después de las cinco. No estaré aquí para esa hora.

―Seguro.

Salió contorneándose, taconeando duro y cerrando la puerta con un golpe más fuerte de lo normal. Nadia la miró, arrugando su frente, Victoria bufó entonces cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Qué pasa, Victoria?

―La rubia esa ―comentó dirigiéndose a su mesa, hablando con rabia― deja llorando a uno y viene a lanzársele al otro, que es casado…

― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Victoria, por Dios…?! ―susurró ella, llamando la atención de la otra secretaria.

―Acabo de verlos en un tonito muy... íntimo, sobre todo a ella.

― ¡No! ―exclamó estupefacta la pequeña pero eficiente asistente de Edward― ¿Estás segura?

―Sí. Y voy a tener mis ojos puestos en ellos, no van a meterle el dedo en la boca a mi amiga, ¿me oyes?

Adentro, Edward tomó su taza de café en grano recién hecho y se levantó hacia la ventana, un poco incómodo por las actitudes poco comunes en Kate.

―Oye, si no regresaste a arreglar las cosas con Garrett, te recomiendo que retomes tu retiro espiritual. Él ha estado como muerto viviente estas semanas, y no le haría bien verte sin que tú dieras un poco de claridad acerca de la relación.

―Edward, no vine por él vine por ti…

― ¡¿Qué mierda, Kate?!

―Me refiero… ―carraspeó nerviosa― me refiero a esa vieja, necesitas todo el respaldo para la ofensiva a lo que ella tenga preparado. Tampoco me trago el cuento de la demencia.

―Te lo agradezco Kate, lo estamos trabajando… y esa vieja no va a pillarme con la guardia baja. Voy a averiguar quién la está ayudando, y cuando eso pase, no voy a tener piedad ―dijo con tono oscuro, haciendo un puño la mano que mantenía desocupada. Kate se acercó a él entonces y susurró con cuidado:

― ¿Me dejas quedarme entonces, para ayudarte?

―Dime una cosa antes, ¿no tienes planes de arreglar el entuerto con Garrett? ¿Vas a dejar la relación hasta allí?

―Uhm… no sé… yo… estoy confundida, así que quizás sea lo mejor.

―Entonces díselo, Kate, pero no insistas con eso de que lo estás pensando. Termina de una vez con él, deja de ser cruel, joder.

Caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió su laptop para ponerse a trabajar, un poco molesto con Kate y su actitud tan extraña. Ella se dio por aludida y suspirando fue hasta el sofá y tomó su cartera, dejando su taza de café intacta sobre la charola.

―Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Estaré al pendiente si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa.

―Gracias Kate.

―Bueno… me voy entonces.

―Adiós, Kate ―susurró sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador. Kate suspiró y salió sin decir más de la oficina de Edward, dejando al ogro a solas, inquieto por su presencia.

¿Qué pretendía la rubia? La verdad él no estaba para resolver esos enigmas, dejando pasar el comportamiento de Kate y centrándose en lo realmente importante. Averiguaría donde estaba metida esa vieja y le haría una visita para cerciorarse con sus propios ojos qué tan demente estaba, idealmente esa misma tarde. No dejaría pasar más tiempo.

Después que saliera de la reunión con los encargados del departamento de finanzas, regresó Edward a su oficina, encontrándose de camino con su hermana Alice, que lo esperaba sentada frente a la mesa de Victoria, con quien parecía reírse divertida por alguna buena broma. Cuando Alice lo vio, se apresuró en levantarse lo más rápido posible que su barriga de ocho meses, le permitía. Edward torció la boca en una pequeña sonrisa y se apresuró en rodearla por los hombros y dejar un beso en su mejilla, llevándola hasta su oficina.

― ¿Por qué no estás acostada, con los pies en alto? ―la regañó Edward, medio en broma medio en serio, ayudándola a sentarse en el sofá. Alice rodó los ojos y se rio de su hermano.

―Porque no puedo, además el médico dice que está muy bien que esté en movimiento, me ayudará para el parto, que será de forma natural…

―Joder… no sé cómo Jasper permite esa locura tuya.

― ¡Oye, el parto natural es algo hermoso para las madres!

―Seguro, seguro, muy hermoso… ―contradijo él, pensando en que nunca dejaría que su mujer pasara por los dolores aquellos que un parto natural acarreaba―. Y dime, a qué debo tu visita.

―Sé que estás muy ocupado y que tienes una reunión ahora, pero…

―No estoy ocupado para ti, pequeña, así que dime con calma qué te trae por aquí.

―Elizabeth.

Edward inspiró, no con la intención de relajarse, sino porque odiaba que la preocupación sobre los movimientos de esa vieja alcanzaran incluso a su hermana. Enderezó su espalda y encontrando un salvoconducto para no descontrolarse, miró la barriga donde bien cuidado se encontraba su sobrino al amparo de su madre, llevando su mano hasta allí para acariciarla sobre la blusa azul marino que ella llevaba.

―No quiero que te preocupes por nada sobre ella, no dejaré que se te acerque, a nadie de nuestra familia.

―Lo mismo dijo Damián anoche, cuando fue a buscar a Bea, que por cierto te echa de menos.

― ¡Joder! No la he visitado ―exclamó, desviando un poco el tema―. La llamaré para ir por ella a la escuela y almorzar con ella, me debe un par de explicaciones…

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó Alice, confundida. Edward meneó la mano en el aire, cuando explicó a grandes rasgos.

―Novios y esas cosas…

―Bueno, bueno… ―sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su negra y corta cabellera se moviera, retomando el tema anterior― me contó lo de la enfermedad esa por la que la movieron de la prisión.

―Supuesta enfermedad, Alice.

― ¿Y si es verdad, Edward? ¿Y si en verdad está enferma?

― ¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?! ¡¿No me digas que estás sintiendo pena por esa víbora?!

―No sé, Edward… pero no le tengo ni una pisca de miedo, simplemente me gustaría saber si realmente está enferma, y si es así… acercarme...

― ¡No! ―gritó, poniéndose de pie, sobresaltando a su embarazada hermana― ¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? Y si tu marido no es capaz de encerrarte para evitar que hagas una estupidez como esa, lo haré yo…

―Edward, por favor ―se apresuró en levantarse y llegar hasta su hermano, que caminaba como león enjaulado. Se detuvo cuando su hermana tomó su brazo y se interpuso en su camino―. No soy una fans de esa mujer, menos después de lo que hizo, ¿pero si está enferma? Somos su única familia.

― ¡No, Alice!

― ¿Te has parado a pensar lo que hubiera hecho mamá?

―Por la memoria de ella es que estoy actuando como lo hago, por la memoria de la hermana Gabriela y por todo el tiempo que ella provocó que tú y yo estuviéramos distanciados, apartados de nuestro padre, ¿lo entiendes? ―tomó el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos, cerciorándose de que ella le pusiera atención ―Eres una persona noble, no lo tengo duda, pero ella no. Yo crecí a su lado, vi lo peor de ella y sufrí las consecuencias. Por eso, ni aunque verdaderamente esté enferma, no se merece tu preocupación, ¿comprendes?

―Lo entiendo ―susurró.

―No te pongas en peligro, por ti, por tu hijo, por Jasper… por mí. Por favor.

―Vale ―asintió, y abrazó a su hermano cuando este soltó su rostro ―solo era una idea.

―Tú y tus ideas. No vuelvas siquiera a planteártelo, ¿me oyes? Y trata de mantenerte al margen ―se apartó para besar la frente de su hermana y mirar a sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos ―preocúpate de esperar a tu hijo en total calma, ¿sí? Prométemelo, Alice.

―Te lo prometo, Edward.

Edward sumó a sus preocupaciones el tener bajo vigilancia también a la loca de su hermana. No era que no confiara en ella, pero prefería mantenerse alerta. Ni muerto dejaba que Alice se acercara a esa vieja piraña, ni a ninguno de los integrantes de su familia. Nunca, antes la mataba. Pero ya tendría tiempo de cerciorarse qué tan enferma esta esa vieja, cuando esa misma tarde pisara el centro de reclusión para enfermas donde había averiguado Elizabeth se encontraba.

 _"Después de dos años volveré a ver tu vieja y arrugada cara, Elizabeth_ " pensó, mientras abrazaba a su hermana, infundiéndole tranquilidad que él iba a procurar entregarle.

* * *

Bueno damas, parece que las cosas van a ponerse color de hormiga, ¿no creen?

Gracias a quienes han seguido la historia de este ogro gruñón, y a las que han comentado, no saben el ánimo que me dan con sus palabras.

A Gaby Madriz, mi super beta, muchas gracias por su ayuda, a doña Maritza Maddox por ser un apoyo importante y a la super Manu de Marte por su incondicionalidad a prueba de balas.

Y bueno, la última vez las dejé invitadas a pasar por mi blog donde comenzaré a subir mi historia original, donde están todas invitadas a pasar. El link es: **www.** **letrasdecatalina. blogspot. cl (recuerden quitar los espacios)**. Y ya saben, estamos en el grupo de facebook donde siempre nos encontramos.

 **Abrazos a todas y nos leemos la próxima semana. Besotes a todas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Salió de la oficina un poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, manejando él mismo su vehículo, que llevó por la carretera, siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS. Le llevaría al menos media hora llegar al lugar de destino y no estaría allí más de lo estrictamente necesario, porque ¿cuánto le llevaría asegurarse del estado de esa vieja? Poco, pues no iba a perder más tiempo en ese lugar, tiempo que podría estar en casa con sus mujeres.

Pensó, mientras conducía, en lo que los abogados habían logrado averiguar sobre el traslado de Elizabeth a aquel lugar, figurando el abogado como solicitante del estúpido petitorio que la fiscalía no demoró en acceder a entregarle, oliendo él, que algo sucio había detrás de todo eso… o alguien igual o más sucio que la vieja. ¿Pero con qué propósito? ¿A caso tendría algún enemigo que se aliara con ella?

―Lo averiguaré más temprano que tarde ―murmuró para sí, girando el volante hacia la derecha y saliéndose de la carretera principal.

El camino estaba bordeado de árboles y algunas casas a lo lejos en medio de las laderas. A lo lejos y detrás de unas montañas bajas, pudo ver la casona blanca de concreto bordeada por altas rejas de metal y custodiada por gendarmes en varios puntos estratégicos, divisando cuando estuvo más cerca, la garita de control de acceso donde poco después él tuvo que detenerse.

―Señor ―lo saludó un gendarme desde la ventana de su cubículo― ¿Puedo ayudarle?

―Vengo a hacer una visita. Elizabeth Masen.

―Un momento ―El hombre tecleó algo en su arcaica computadora y enseguida levantó el auricular de su teléfono, comunicándose con alguien adentro, para informarle que la interna Elizabeth Masen tenía una visita. El gendarme, se quedó en silencio oyendo algo del otro lado, apartando enseguida el teléfono de su boca, y dirigiéndose a Edward― ¿Y usted es…?

―Edward Masen, su nieto ―informó, apretando sus manos alrededor del manubrio, causándole repulsión decir aquello. Él hombre de guardia reiteró la información a su interlocutor, colgando a continuación.

―Señor Masen, puede usted pasar. Se le hará una revisión de rigor y luego tendrá quince minutos como máximo para su audiencia. Deberá firmar un libro de visitas al salir y al entrar.

―Entiendo.

El gendarme se levantó de su asiento, saliendo de su estrecho lugar de trabajo, para abrir de forma manual la baya de seguridad, anotando antes en un cuaderno la placa patente del vehículo. Entonces Edward se encaminó por el camino de grava hasta un sector de estacionamientos, dejando allí su auto y caminando muy tranquilo hasta la puerta de entrada, donde otros dos gendarmes lo recibieron, solicitándole su identificación y pidiéndole que vaciara sus bolsillos. Él lo hizo sin chistar, acatando el petitorio de los hombres, uno de ellos anotando su nombre en una hoja, con la hora de ingreso y el parentesco con la _enferma,_ mientras el otro lo tanteaba desde los hombros hasta los pies en busca de algún adminiculo escondido. _¿Un arma quizás?_ Edward pensó con ironía, recibiendo sus cosas de regreso, siendo guiado por uno de los hombres hacia el segundo piso, topándose con mujeres en evidente mal estado, que estaban siendo guiadas por enfermeras a través de los corredores del lugar.

Llegó hasta una sala amplia, rodeada de ventanas, todas aseguradas con rejillas, donde le pidieron esperar en una de las mesas redondas hasta que una enfermera llevara a la señora. Él agradeció asintiendo, quedándose solo y mirando hacia la luz mientras aguardaba el reencuentro. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, ni siquiera impaciente por salir luego de esa casa de locos, literalmente hablando. Simplemente esperaba como esperaría frente a cualquier otro trámite… por supuesto, lo que fuera a pasar cuando la viera, eso era otra cosa.

Escuchó una puerta de metal abrirse a un costado y desvió su vista hacia allá, viendo cómo una menuda mujer vestida de blanco empujaba la silla de ruedas en donde venía la mismísima Elizabeth Masen, que sonrió como si ver a su nieto la llenara de dicha, alzando sus manos hacia él.

― ¡Mi nietecito… mi nietecito…!

La calma que presidió ese encuentro se evaporó del cuerpo de Edward y su instinto de destrucción contra ella hizo acto de presencia. La sola voz de la mujer impostando falsa dicha hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, y qué decir de ese rostro desprovisto del maquillaje que siempre usaba, que le causó repulsión. Entonces lo supo, lo vio en los ojos de esa vieja, la mentira de todo su esplendor.

Apretó sus manos bajándolas hasta esconderlas bajo la mesa y esperó a que la enfermera le diera la perorata de que no hiciera pasar emociones fuertes a la _abuelita_ quien no había parado de llamarlo desde que ingresó allí.

― ¿Me llama? ―preguntó Edward, sin quitar los ojos furibundos de la mujer que se merecía un Oscar por su actuación de vieja enferma.

―Si es usted Edward, pues sí ―aclaró con su mejor sonrisa de felicidad por la pobre señora, poniendo el freno de su silla de ruedas― Aproveche estos quince minutos y no se pierda de estos lados, a ella le haría muy bien recibir este tipo de visitas.

―Seguro… ―murmuró Edward, dejando que la ingenua enfermera los dejara a solas finalmente. Inspiró profundo, dejando caer su espalda contra la silla y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, mientras la vieja torcía su cabeza y lo miraba impostando falsa dicha―. Deja de fingir, Elizabeth.

La vieja aludida bajó los parpados como un largo pestañeo, volviendo a abrirlos a continuación, sin dejar su sonrisita poco convincente, al menos para Edward.

―Mi Edward… tanto tiempo esperando que vinieras a verme… cada noche sueño con que me visitas…

―Seguro que estoy en tus pesadillas, si fui yo quien te metió en la cárcel, ¿lo olvidas? ¿O la demencia senil te causó pérdida de memoria también? ―usó la ironía para provocarla, para echar a tierra su teatrito barato, sintiéndose un poco victorioso cuando vio titubear por un segundo su sonrisa de hiena―. Seguro les importó un carajo en la cárcel el apellido tan noble que llevas, ¿verdad? No eras más que una simple rea en ese lugar, y lo sigues siendo, aunque insistas con tu mediocre actuación de vieja senil. A mí no puedes engañarme Elizabeth.

― ¿Y cómo está mi bisnietita? ¿Clarisse la llamaste, verdad? ―En aquella preguntas que salieron aparentemente llenas de ternura, Edward pudo advertir la doble intención de provocarlo y recordarle que no había olvidado nada y que podría poner sus sucias y arrugadas manos sobre lo que él más amaba. Eso lo enfureció otra vez, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

―No te atrevas a nombrar a mi hija, no ensucies su nombre.

― ¡Espero conocerla pronto! ―Exclamó con pseudo dicha, pasando por alto la rabia palpable de Edward, quien amenazó de regreso.

―Sobre mi cadáver, vieja demente. Antes te mato.

―No me trates así, _nieto querido_ , ―dijo con voz lastimera, entremezclada con ironía― si yo te quiero tanto…

― ¡Quien te está ayudando, Elizabeth, quien está detrás de todo esto! ¡Dime! ―exigió saber, ya harto de los jueguitos actorales de la vieja―. Los costes de un soborno a las autoridades son altos y tú no tienes ese dinero, estás en la ruina.

Y ahí Elizabeth al parecer se cansó también de impostar ternura y desvarío de su parte, sacando a relucir su sonrisa perversa y su mirada oscura y tenebrosa. La sonrisa que le dedicó entonces develó su real estado, que era de completa lucidez.

― ¿Tienes miedo, Edward? ¿Temes ser desprovisto de todo lo que amas, por una pobre anciana enferma y media loca que está encerrada?

―Elizabeth, nunca te has caracterizado por ser muy inteligente, y ciertamente con toda esta treta de tu enfermedad mental, estás insultando mi inteligencia y la de la gente que me rodea, si piensas que íbamos a creerte y quedarnos de brazos cruzados ―dijo en tono amenazante el ogro, haciéndose hacia adelante, afirmando sus brazos sobre la base de la mesa redonda―. Disfruta tu tiempo en este confortable lugar, porque más temprano que tarde estarás de regreso en la fría y oscura celda, donde mereces estar.

―No lo creo, Edward ―dijo, mirándose las uñas sin pintar―. Aunque quien sabe y quizás tengas razón… quizás pronto salga de aquí, pero no para volver a la cárcel…

―Eres una maldita asesina, una convicta declarada, ¿crees que por lástima te dejarían salir, con este show barato que estás montando?

―Me trasladaron aquí, ¿no? ―se alzó de hombros―. Eso significa que no lo he hecho tan mal.

―Sigue soñando, vieja de mierda. ―Se levantó de un tirón, hastiado de la situación, desesperado por salir de ese lugar abominable, no porque fuera una prisión, sino porque ella estaba en ese lugar. Se abrochó su chaqueta negra y desde su altura la miró con altivez―. Aprovecha de disfrutar tu tiempo en este lugar, Elizabeth, porque igual que como lo hice antes, voy a hundirte a ti y a quien quiera que te esté ayudando, así que prepárate.

― ¡Saluda a Bella de mi parte! ¡Diles que quizás muy pronto nos encontremos!

Edward giró violentamente su cabeza sobre su hombro, con el deseo de devolverse y estrangular a esa vieja de mierda para deshacerse de una vez por todas de esa peste que era ella, pero decidió no darle en el gusto, retomando su camino, mientras a sus espaldas oía como la vieja retomaba su papel de abuelita enferma, gritando _"Adiós, nietecito, adiós"._

Tiró sobre el mesón del ingreso la tarjeta de visita que le dieron, y tomando las cosas que le retuvieron en la entrada, salió del centro montado en su coche, poniendo a prueba la velocidad de su éste, que recorrió la carretera sobre el límite de velocidad, dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Tuvo que detenerse en una señal de PARE, donde aprovechó de aporrear el volante del coche y maldecir su surte y a la vieja esa que acababa de ver, con su rostro rojo y su respiración pesada. La muy maldita estaba disfrutando de su triunfo, estaba restregando en su cara que después de todos los esfuerzos que él hizo, ella se estaba saliendo con la suya, pero eso no iba a dejar que se extendiera por mucho tiempo, comenzaría a investigar por su cuenta, aunque con su visita hubiera puesto alerta a la vieja y a quien quiera que fuera su colaborador, para que cuidara sus espaldas.

Entonces sintió la necesidad de llamar a su casa y asegurarse que las cosas allí estuvieran en orden, que la testaruda demonio de su esposa no hubiera pasado por alto la orden que le dejó, de no salir de casa sola por ningún motivo. Agarró el IPhone que había tirado al asiento del copiloto y llamó a su mujer, que no demoró en contestar.

 _―Esposo, ¿dónde estás? Damián habló preguntando por ti, dijo que habías salido temprano de la empresa…_

―Tuve… tuve cosas que hacer, mujer ―dijo con tono de voz algo alterado, cuestión que su mujer supo distinguir.

 _― ¿Estás bien, ha pasado algo?_

― ¿Tú estás en casa? ¿No has salido hoy? ―Preguntó, pasando por alto las preguntas que salían preocupadas de la boca de su mujer. Ella respondió, titubeante.

 _―Sí que salí, pero al mediodía…_

― ¡No habrás salido sin el chofer, demonio, porque de ser así, vas a verme enojado…!

 _― ¡Cálmate, Edward! El gorila vino conmigo ―exclamó en respuesta―. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

―Nada, mujer, nada. Estaré en casa en media hora, ¿está bien? ―dijo, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

 _―Te espero._

―Adiós ―dijo, y colgó. Por supuesto, su tono de voz lo había delatado ante su mujer, que no le dejaba pasar nada, pero necesitaba garantizar que ella y su hija estaban bajo la protección que dispuso para ella.

Volvió a lanzar el teléfono al asiento del acompañante, y tras poner primera, dobló hacia la izquierda tomando la ruta principal que lo llevaría a su casa, que lo alejaría de ese maldito lugar. Siguió conduciendo como un loco, aprovechando que en ese sector de la autopista no circulaba gran cantidad de vehículos, llegando a su casa pasados veinticinco minutos después. Entró a su casa y antes de entrar se detuvo a conversar con uno de los hombres que había dejado de guardia, preguntándole si hubo alguna novedad.

―Hizo ingreso un vehículo del que no teníamos registro, dentro de la lista que nos indicó usted.

― ¿Y quién era? ―demandó saber.

―Un amiga de su esposa, Jane, dijo que se llamaba. Estuvo aquí una hora y enseguida se retiró. ―informó el hombre de casi dos metros de altura, corpulento, de tez oscura y que llevaba siempre puestas una gafas de sol, escondiendo su mirada amenazadora e inquisitiva tras estos.

― ¿Algo más?

―Su esposa salió sola con el chofer que usted designó. Compras de rigor, dijo ella. Sin novedad.

―Bien. Gracias ―dijo y dejó que el hombre volviera a su puesto mientras él retomaba su camino a casa, pensando en lo rápido que Emmett había dado con esos hombres, ex agentes de algún grupo de inteligencia que según él, "sabían lo que hacían". Confió en ellos o más bien en el criterio de Emmett para estas cosas.

Entró entonces a casa y caminó directo a la cocina, encontrando a las muchachas que le estaban haciendo algún tipo de gracia a la niña, quien exclamó encantada cuando vio a su padre. Edward no demoró en tomarla y llenar su carita de besos, respirando aliviado de tenerla entre sus brazos.

― ¿Y mi mujer?

―Está adentro, en la sala de juegos de la niña.

―Voy por ella ―besó la punta de la nariz de su hija y peinó su cabello rizado, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus rizos― ¿Me esperas? Voy a buscar a mamá…

― ¡Mi mami!

―Sí, tu mami ―volvió a besarla y la dejó en su sillita de comer, saliendo de la cocina en busca de su demonio, a quien encontró recogiendo el desorden del cuarto de juego de Clarisse. Estaba agachada, echando cubos de lego en una caja, entonces él se apresuró a ir hasta ella, tomarla de un brazo y levantarla, provocando que ella diera un grito de susto, y sin ni siquiera dejarle tiempo a que reaccionara, la envolvió en sus brazos y hundió su nariz perdiéndose en su aroma a rosas, el mismo que lo había conquistado desde el primer momento, el mismo que lo calmaba. Ella suspiró, y envolvió a su marido por el cuello, acariciando el cabello de su nuca.

― ¿Qué sucedió, Edward?

―Te necesitaba, demonio ―murmuró ronco, apretando a él, el cuerpo de su mujer.

―Edward, quedamos en que no me esconderías nada. Sé que ocurrió algo, dímelo, por favor…

Edward suspiró y tras besar largo el cuello de Bella, se apartó sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura. Ella acarició su rostro, pasando sus manos pequeñas por la barbilla rasposa con aquellos ojos de mujer enamorada, que nunca durante todos esos años de casada, había perdido su esplendor.

―Fui a verla. ―Bella arrugó su frente, confundida.

― ¿Fuiste a verla? ¿A quién…? ―sus ojos poco a poco fueron abriéndose, cuando iba cayendo en cuenta de quien se trataba la mujer a quien su esposo había ido a visitar― ¡¿Fuiste a ver a Elizabeth?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Quedamos en que nadie haría tonteras, Edward!

―No fue una tontera, mujer, tenía que ir, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. ―Explicó, sin un ápice de culpabilidad ni arrepentimiento. Eso exasperó a su mujer.

― ¡Dios! Y luego dices que soy yo la que hace tonterías… ¡¿Qué pretendes exponiéndote ante ella de esa forma?! ¡¿Los demás sabían lo que ibas a hacer?!

―No, no lo sabían. No se los dije porque intentarían impedírmelo.

― ¡Joder! ―exclamó, pegando sus manos al pecho de su marido, deseando golpearlo― ¿Y, te dejaron verla?

―No me pusieron impedimento, lo que me parece ilógico, siendo una mujer que está ahí privada de libertad, porque es una asesina.

― ¿Y cómo la viste? ―susurró con cuidado. Él cerró los ojos y bufó, soltando aire por la nariz.

―La muy maldita está haciendo un papel de loca, que es muy poco creíble, al menos para mí.

― ¿Entonces comprobaste que no es cierto lo que dice?

―Se burló en mi cara de que sus planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca… ¡Maldita vieja de mierda! Pero así como la hundí una vez, voy a volver a hacerlo, eso no lo dudes.

―No lo pongo en duda, podrán solicitar otros exámenes y que en realidad no está mal podrá comprobarse fácilmente. ―Volvió a abrazarlo, hundiendo su cara en su pecho ―Pero Edward, tu tampoco te pongas en peligro, por favor… esa mujer es capaz de todo, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo…

―No me voy a poner en peligro, eso puedo asegurártelo, pero no voy a prometer que no volveré a encontrarme cara a cara con esa vieja, o con quien esté ayudándola.

―Dios… ―suspiró Bella con pesar―. Pensé que viviríamos tranquilos. Pensé que todo se acabaría con esa mujer en la cárcel.

―Bella… ―susurró él, levantando el mentón de su esposa― no va a ponerles un dedo encima…

― ¡Pero no es suficiente! ¿Y si le hace algo a alguien más? ―cerró los ojos con temor de plantear su temor más grande, que salió de su garganta con voz temblorosa― ¿Si te hace algo a ti? Yo me muero, Edward…

―Bella… ―volvió a susurrar antes de tapar la boca de ella con la suya y perderse en las sensaciones de los besos que compartía en exclusivo con esa mujer, su mujer, a quien amaba con pasión y amor inmedible, de la misma forma que ella lo amaba a él.

La aferró por la cintura y por la nuca para que no existiera mayor espacio entre ambos, porque necesitaba eso, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba la calma que ella le infundía y al mismo tiempo necesitaba explicarle más allá de las palabras, que ella lo era todo para él, ella y su hija, y que la única manera de dañarlo, sería dañándolas a ellas, y eso no pasaría.

―Demonio, voy a prestarte atenciones especiales esta noche, ya verás ―con voz ronca y agitada concedió Edward cuando vio obligado a apartarse antes de hacerle el amor en medio de la sala de juegos de su hija. Ella pesadamente abrió los ojos, ahora oscuros y dilatados por culpa de su marido, y mordiendo su labio asintió despacio―. Ahora hay una niña que nos espera en la cocina, ¿lo olvidas?

―No… prometiste pastel de chocolate.

― ¡Ah, sí! Mi especialidad, ya sabes…―le recordó, guiñándole el ojo. Ella mordió su labio y acarició el pecho de su marido, sinuosamente.

―Recuerdo algo con salsa de chocolate, pero no precisamente sobre el pastel…

―Ah, demonio lujurioso ―esta vez fue él quien mordió el labio de su provocadora mujer―, pero si tú eres mi más delicioso pastelito.

―Basta, Edward… ―con cero convicción Bella lo apartó― salgamos de aquí antes de…

― ¿Antes de qué? ―la interrumpió él, alzando su ceja curiosa― ¿De qué te tire sobre la alfombra y me ocupe de ti? No sería la primera vez…

― ¡Antes de que vengan a buscarnos! ¡Anda, vamos! ―con acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, Bella tomó la mano de su marido y lo tironeó hacia la cocina, donde se olvidarían de todos problemas que hasta ese momento los habían preocupado, porque ni Bella ni mucho menos Edward, dejarían que Elizabeth Masen tirara a tierra todo lo que ambos habían construido. Eran un fuerte unido, sólido, y se lo demostrarían, pasara lo que pasara.

**oo**

― ¡Pero si has tenido mucha suerte, mi querida Elizabeth! ―exclamó encantado de la vida Liam Patterson, cuando la señora Elizabeth llegó hasta él, que lo esperaba en la sala de visitas―. ¡Soy tu segunda visita el díe de hoy!

Miró a la enfermera que llevaba a Elizabeth, guiñándole un ojo y acercando la silla aún más a él. Esperó que la joven profesional los dejara solos, desviando su vista hacia las piernas desnudas, delgadas y bien contorneadas de la chica que se dejaban ver bajo el corto uniforme blanco. Enseguida puso su atención a Elizabeth, quien lo miraba con la misma impasividad de siempre. Él sonrió de lado y tomó las manos de la anciana entre las suyas, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa. Vio la reacción de sorpresa en Elizabeth con su gesto que ya se había hecho recurrente.

―Pensé que tu nieto demoraría más en venir a comprobar con sus propios ojos la noticia.

―Le dije que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verme él mismo.

― ¿Supongo que mantuviste tu papel de enferma frente a él?

―Como si fuera necesario ―dijo tras soltar una risa desprovista de gracia, intentando soltarse de las manos de Liam, que no la dejan ir. Le incomodaba esa cercanía que él insistía en tener con ella ―Ni siquiera estando realmente enferma, ese traidor bajaría la guardia frente a mí. ¿Cree que le removería los sentimientos verme como una pobre anciana senil?

―No lo sé, dímelo tú… ―susurró, encorvándose y a la vez alzando las manos de Elizabeth hasta su boca, besándolas. Ella se removió y logró soltarse, mirando furiosa al galán maduro que estaba sentado frente a ella, con una sonrisa atrevida en sus labios.

― ¡¿Qué pretende, eh?! ¡¿Por qué se toma esas libertades conmigo…?!

―Porque no puedo evitarlo ―reconoció, mirando a la mujer con aquellos ojos oscuros y seductores que él se jactaba de tener, que acababan de completar su estampa galante, que había hecho caer a un sin número de mujeres, de todas las edades. Atrevido como era, levantó su mano y la extendió hacia Elizabeth, pasando el dorso de sus dedos por la piel de su cuello que se dejaba ver. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, estática por ese toque tan íntimo, tensando todos los músculos de su piel.

 _"Qué demonios con este hombre…"_

―Tengo tu imagen de aquella época de gloria, justo en la mitad de tus treinta años de edad, cuando caminabas haciendo que todos los hombres alrededor tuyo se giraran a mirarte ―susurró, mirando los labios descoloridos de la mujer―. Altiva, esplendorosa, inalcanzable, al menos para mí en ese entonces.

―Una buena época sin duda ―carraspeó nerviosa― pero ahora estoy presa y los años han pasado…

―Pero no tu encanto, Elizabeth ―recalcó, sus dedos ahora acariciaban sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja― sigo viéndote como aquella vez…

Elizabeth tragó grueso, ¿hace cuánto tiempo no la cortejaban? ¡Décadas! ¿Pero qué hacía ese hombre haciéndolo entonces, cuando sobre sus hombros pesaban ochenta años de edad? Y no solo eso, sino también estaba en la banca rota y en prisión. Y ella no podía negarlo, a esas alturas de su vida, que un hombre la cortejara significaba toda una hazaña y le elevaba el ego ciertamente, además de desterrar sensación que ella pensó nunca más volver a experimentar, mucho menos a su edad.

―Liam, por favor ―pidió casi en una súplica, cuando la mano de Liam seguía vagando por su cuello ahora sensible por sus caricias. Sintió algo diferente al alivio cuando Liam tras un profundo suspiro apartó su mano, sin despegar su sonrisita cautivadora de su rostro satisfecho.

―Elizabeth, mi querida Elizabeth ―se carcajeó cuando ella intentó abanicar su cara con disimulo―. Mejor dime, cómo fue la visita de tu nieto, qué lograste averiguar.

―Yo… uhm… ―se acomodó sobre su silla de ruedas― él sabe que no estoy enferma, no lo creyó nunca y no lo creería ni aunque fuera cierto. Amenazó con averiguar quién me está ayudando, porque sabe que no tengo ni los contactos ni los medios para hacerlo sola, así que cuide sus espaldas.

―No le tengo miedo a tu nieto, faltaba más.

―Pero puede hacer algo para tirar abajo nuestros planes.

―No Elizabeth ―dictaminó sin lugar a dudas―. Mi gente está averiguando todo acerca de esa empresa, que sigue sumando éxitos. Los bolsillos de tu nieto están llenos de dinero…

―Que me debería pertenecer por derecho ―completó la frase con su mandíbula tensa, apretando el reposa brazos de su silla. Él asintió, dándole la razón.

―Y volverá a ser tuyo, ahora seremos nosotros los que lo dejaremos a él y a todos sus lame pies sin un peso y con el honor por los suelos. —Elizabeth asintió despacio, esperando ver ese momento y reírse en la cara del traidor y maldito de Edward

― ¿Y usted ha averiguado algo más?

―Por supuesto, recabando información importante que pueda ayudarnos. Pero lo sabrá todo a su tiempo, Elizabeth, cuando tenga lista la ofensiva. De momento, la próxima semana su nieto y yo nos veremos las caras. Él, por supuesto, no sabrá que usted y yo estamos… conectados. ―Volvió a guiñarle el ojo pícaro, haciéndola sonrojarse. Sí, él la hizo sonrojar como pocos en esta vida―. Una cena a la que ambos acudiremos será el momento propicio para cercarme a él socializar, ¿no crees?

―Si es que antes no se ha enterado que usted es mi cómplice.

―Lo sabrá, Elizabeth. Edward Masen lo sabrá, pero para esas alturas, ya no podrá hacer nada.

Elizabeth se lo quedó mirando, abstraída por la seguridad con la que hablaba ese hombre, además de otras cosas que de a poco la iban prendiendo de él, mientras que por la ventana espejo que separaba la sala de enfermeras con la de visitas, montada allí estratégicamente por si se necesitaba la rápida intervención de alguna profesional, la chica que acompañaba permanentemente a Elizabeth, miraba con ojos codiciosos al hombre mayor pero atractivo que visitaba a la _viejita,_ pensando en lo interesante que sería tener una aventura loca con un hombre tan viril como él, tuviera la edad que tuviera _,_ pues además de ser atractivo, tenía mucho dinero, ya que con varios billetes mantenía la boca y los ojos cerrados de varios de los manda mases y algunos otros de los que trabajaban allí.

―Aunque yo abriría la boca y cerraría los ojos si él me lo pidiera… ―murmuró para sí, cruzándose de piernas, mientras seguía contemplando al señor que dialogaba encantado con la abuelita Elizabeth.

**oo**

Bella se carcajeaba descontrolada sobre la cama desecha, presa de las locuras de su marido quien estaba usando su cuerpo desnudo como base, para un delicioso fondue de chocolate, el que estaba degustando con minuciosidad y con avaricia, sin dejar rastros del cacao derretido.

― ¡Edward, me haces cosquillas! ―exclamó ella, cuando los dientes de su marido mordisquearon el hueso de su cadera.

―Estate quieta, demonio ―advirtió él, sacando su lengua y trazando remolinos ahora alrededor de su ombligo. Eso la hizo estremecerse y hacer que sus carcajadas fueran sustituidas por gemidos placenteros, encorvando su espalda como absorbiendo esas caricias tan deliciosas.

―Uhm… ¿y yo no puedo probar de ese chocolate?

―No mujer, es solo para mí ―murmuró con sonidos roncos, arrastrando su boca en ascenso hasta que su cuerpo cubrió el de su mujer, metiendo sus manos tras la espalda de ella mientras la besaba como antesala de otra ronda de éxtasis.

Se había ido a la cama, exhaustos después de pasarse parte de la tarde cocinando pasteles de chocolates, riéndose al ver a la pequeña Clarisse queriendo ayudar también, embetunándose de chocolate hasta en sus rizos caoba. Después de degustar sus creaciones, bañaron a la pequeña y la prepararon para dormir, quedándose rendida sin mucho esfuerzo. Fue después de eso que se sintieron en libertad de ocuparse el uno del otro, de dejar a un lado las tensiones y preocupaciones del día, procurando que el amor que los unía fuera su cobijo, el de ambos.

―Dios, Edward… ―suspiró ella contra los labios de su marido― esto es perfecto.

―Claro que es perfecto, mi amor ―concordó él, peinando el cabello de su mujer que caía sobre su rostro, mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas―. Y nadie será capaz de destruirlo, nunca…

―Claro que no…

Entonces fue el momento en que Edward una vez más se dejó llevar y se apresuró en aventurarse con un movimiento lento de su ingle en el interior de su mujer, y hacerle el amor sin prisas, disfrutando de esa conexión intima en el que él se perdía. Adoraba como las manos de su mujer rasguñaban su espalda o jalaban su cabello presa del deseo, o sonido adorable de sus jadeos y de sus suplicas pidiendo más, o el grito de su nombre una y otra vez; inundarse de su aroma, una mezcla deliciosa de rosas y el aroma a sexo que expelía su cuerpo pequeño que se amoldaba tan perfectamente bien al suyo. Amaba sus labios buscando los suyos, su lengua codiciosa como la suya cuando se trataba de ella, la quemazón que crecía como bola de fuego dentro suyo, dentro de ambos, hasta que la desesperación era más fuerte y al unísono encontraban el clímax arrollador y perfecto.

Siempre la entrega era igual, sin reservas ni tapujos entre ambos, haciendo que las horas de intimidad parecieran cortas y pasajeras, siempre quedándose con deseos de más, siempre con la llama del deseo encendida para ambos.

Otra cosa que a él le encantaba, era el letargo posterior al acto, cuando ella se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo y se abrazaba a sus caderas, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Era una especie de paz que nunca podrías ser capaz de comparar con absolutamente nada, la tranquilidad de saber a su mujer segura en sus brazos, totalmente ajena a cualquier preocupación… preocupación que sabía rondaba en la cabeza de su esposa, preocupación que él mismo haría desaparecer como fuese necesario.

―Oigo tus pensamientos inquietos, esposo ―murmuró ella con sus ojos cerrados, acariciando el vello en el pecho de su marido, despreocupadamente.

―Derramaste chocolate sobre la cama, demonio, ¿qué les diremos a las muchachas cuando hagan el aseo mañana…? ―bromeó a su estilo el ogro, con un tono muy serio. Ella soltó una suave carcajada y levemente negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Como cuando derramaste salsa de frambuesa, o champaña? ―preguntó con ironía. Él sonrió, siguiendo con su dedo índice el sendero de su columna vertebral hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

―Lo de la salsa de frambuesa fue idea tuya, si mal lo recuerdo…

―Dime en qué piensas, Edward ―insistió saber ella, pasando por alto el comentario de su ogro marido. Él suspiró profundo y besó sobre su cabellera.

―En ti, demonio, en qué otra cosa iba a estar pensando.

Bella entonces se incorporó, saliendo del regazo de su marido, quedando a su lado de costado a él, con su codo afirmando al colchón, sujetando su cabeza.

―Sé que estás preocupado, Edward, no tienes que esconderlo.

―No lo estoy ―aseguró él, imitando la apostura de su esposa sobre la cama, quedando frente a ella ―las preocupaciones no vendrán a mancillar mi espacio íntimo contigo.

― ¿Entonces?

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ―susurró él, peinando con sus dedos el cabello de su mujer― ya te lo dije, todo voy a resolverlo.

―Ya lo sé ―aseguró ella, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la suave caricia de su esposo―. Pero dime, ¿ha pasado algo más?

―Uhm… veamos ―miró al techo recordando algo que pudiera comentarle a su mujer― Bueno, esta mañana cuando llegué a la oficina, Kate estaba esperándome.

― ¿Kate? ¿Regresó?

―Eso parece. Por lo que supe, se estuvo comunicando con Rosalie y ella le contó lo de la vieja, y regresó preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

― ¿Y crees que arreglará sus cosas con Garrett?

―Me dijo que estaba confundida, creo que no tiene intenciones de volver con él.

―Qué pena con Garrett, él no se merece el dolor que está sufriendo, ¿no crees?

―Claro. Espero que puedan arreglarlo, o que ella de por terminada la relación y que no esté dándole falsas esperanzas para que él pueda salir adelante.

― ¡Ah, qué buen amigo eres, esposo! ―exclamó ella con orgullo, volviendo a pegarse a su esposo. Se acomodaron, él abriendo las sábanas para acomodarse bajo ellas, guardando silencio mientras ella se dejaba ir por el sueño, mientras la contemplaba y pensaba en los detalles de la extraña visita de Kate, de su comportamiento que lo dejó pensando en lo que pretendía esa rubia. Pero no iba a preocuparse por eso, pues tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Con la convicción de que todo saldría a su favor, se relajó y se durmió con la amada esposa aferrada entre los brazos, bajo la sabana pegajosa por los residuos de chocolate que habían derramado por la pericias sexo-culinarias que compartieron momentos atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar la oficina, se encontró con Damian esperándole en el despacho, y con cara de pocos amigos, advirtiendo el ogro que se le venía la reprimenda de su padre encima.

― ¡No puede creer lo imprudente que has sido, Edward!

―Buenos días para ti también, Damián ―saludó él, sacándose su americana y colgándola en el perchero antes de ubicarse detrás de su escritorio, mientras su padre, de brazos cruzados, bufada de enfado por el comportamiento atolondrado de su hijo el día anterior, porque por supuesto, él se enteró de la visita que Edward le hizo a la vieja.

Encendió su ordenador y dejó su IPhone guardado en el primer cajón de su escritorio, como solía hacerlo.

― ¡Dios, hijo! Tenemos que actuar con cautela respecto a esto ―dijo, refiriéndose al asunto de Elizabeth, mientras se acercaba a una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su hijo, donde se sentó―. No podemos develar cuales serán nuestro siguientes pasos…

― ¿Y crees que es muy difícil advertir cuáles serán nuestros pasos a seguir? ―preguntó con ironía y con la furia contenida de siempre―. ¡Esa mujer estaba esperando que fuera! La muy…maldita, incluso trató de aparentar frente a mí, pero no le resultó el teatrito.

―Tendrías que haber aguardado y no dejarte llevar por tus impulsos, hijo.

―No puedo ―respondió con la mandíbula tensa― tenía que advertirle que no se saldría con la suya, y que disfrutara de ese tiempo en ese maldito lugar, porque pronto regresaría a la maldita y oscura celda de donde nunca debió salir.

―Lo haremos, hijo, pero sabes que no podemos actuar así a lo que a ella se refiere. Ella es astuta, Edward, y ahora mismo es peligrosa si confirmamos que hay alguien trabajando con ella…

―Yo no tengo nada que confirmar, estoy seguro de eso.

―Edward, solo prométeme que no volverás a actuar por impulso, ¿entendido? ―se limitó a pedirle a su hijo con un tono más conciliador―. Puede ser perjudicial para ti…

―Está bien, está bien ―se limitó a decir, echándose hacia atrás en su butaca―. ¿Y lograron averiguar algo?

―Los abogados y otros contactos están detrás de pistas, pronto sabremos la identidad de esa persona.

Y cuando eso sucediera, pensó Edward, se encargaría primero de darle la paliza de su vida a quien fuera que estuviera ayudando a la vieja hiena de Elizabeth, para luego enviarlo a la cárcel para que le hiciera compañía.

Prefirió entonces concertarse en su trabajo, revisando la bandeja de correo electrónico, mientras su padre recibía una llamada de su casa. Lo vio preocupado y la preocupación de rebote lo asaltó, poniendo atención a la conversación que Damian mantenía por teléfono.

―Déjala tranquila. No hay problema que hoy no vaya al colegio ―decía el padre de Edward probablemente a una de las mujeres que atendía las cosas de su casa―. A mediodía hablaré con ella.

Después de eso colgó y suspiró, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, manteniendo la mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

―Qué sucede, Damian.

―Tu hermana… anoche estuvo llorando, y no quiso decirme qué le pasa ―le contó, refiriéndose a Beatriz― pensé que podía echar de menos a su madre, pero acaba de verla hace un mes. No quiere ir al colegio, y lo que más me preocupa es que dejó de asistir a sus entrenamientos de baloncesto.

Eso sí que era para preocuparse, pensó el ogro, pues esa niña ni con nada dejaba de ir a sus sagrados entrenamientos.

― ¿Te parece si la visito esta noche? Quizás se anime si Bella y Clarisse me acompañan.

―Cómo va a molestarme, te lo agradecería.

―Quizás y le pidamos a Carmen que nos acompañe ―comentó como si nada, levantando la vista hacia su padre y guiñándole un ojo. Damian le estrechó la mirada de regreso, haciéndose el desentendido, aunque Edward pudo notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Así entonces, volvió su concentración hasta la bandeja de correo electrónico, sumando a su pequeña hermana a la lista de sus preocupaciones.

**OO**

La secretaria entró con cautela a la oficina del arquitecto y dejó unas carpetas sobre el caótico escritorio, mientras él trabajaba a cabeza gacha sobre los planos en su mesa de trabajo. Levantó la mirada hacia la mujer cuando la oyó carraspear, sonriéndolo con curiosidad, mientras la chica se balanceaba sobre el talón de sus pies.

―Qué te pasa, Linda.

―Espero que tu mañana esté siendo provechosa ―dijo ella, aun balanceando y mordiendo su labio inferior. Tyler asintió despacio, todavía curioso, dejando que la chica hablara―. Yo… ejem… primero te quería decir que… llegaron unas invitaciones para el pub que se abrió, ese en el que trabajaron el semestre pasado…

― ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y cuántas llegaron?

―Dos… dos, para parejas… o sea, para cuatro… Maggie y Benjamín ya tomaron una, y pues…

― ¡Estupendo! ―exclamó él, volviendo sus ojos hacia el plano― Yo ya tengo acompañante entonces para esa otra invitación…

―Claro… ―murmuró ella, bajando la cabeza, lista para salir, cuando las palabras del arquitecto por quien ella suspiraba, la detuvieron.

―Ponte la mejor tenida que tengas, Linda, que debemos lucirnos.

―Qué… qué… ¿qué quieres decir?

― ¿Con quién pensaste que iría, eh? ¿Con mi madre acaso? ―se carcajeó sonriéndole a su colaboradora―. Obvio que contigo, mujer.

― ¡Dios, claro que sí! ―exclamó ella de regreso, muy contenta, palmeando sus manos… y recordando lo otro que la llevó a la oficina de Tyler. Entonces y sin dejar su sonrisa dichosa, le informó―. Tu padre está aquí.

Y hasta ahí llegó el buen humor de Tyler, a quien se le esfumó la sonrisa de la cara, mientras Linda salía dando saltitos de alegría. Tiró con despreocupación el lápiz sobre la mesa y tras un largo suspiro caminó hasta su escritorio esperando el arribo de la visita, quien no demoró en entrar por la puerta, con esa sonrisa tan bien montada en su rostro que al arquitecto le causaba nada más que desconfianza.

―Es simpática tu secretaria, ¿eh? Y muy guapa… ―comentó Liam, caminando hacia el escritorio y sentándose frente a su hijo sin que él se lo ofreciera. Tyler ahogó un gruñido por ese comentario hacia la secretaria, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él.

―Qué te trae por aquí, Liam ―dijo, usando el nombre de pila de su progenitor. Liam suspiró, acomodándose en la silla, desviando sus ojos hacia un pequeño retrato de marco azul que destacaba en ese escritorio tan desprolijo, viendo el rostro de la madre de su hijo quien sonreía con dulzura, la misma dulzura con la que le sonrió a él años atrás en su tiempo de juventud.

Tyler se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Liam hablara, debiendo aguantarse de esconder el retrato de su madre que miraba en ese momento.

―Bueno, vine a saber de ti, por supuesto ―dijo, con su sonrisa bien puesta en su rostro y que a él no terminaba de convencerle. ―Ya he visto la noticia de la construcción que marchas rápidamente, eso es estupendo.

―Sí, la verdad es que sí.

―La empresa de Masen ha hecho una estupenda inversión allí, que seguro traerá para él grandes dividendos, ¿no crees? Su empresa no hace más que apuntalarse en los primeros lugares en la economía nacional ―cruzando sus piernas, preguntó enseguida con curiosidad, pasándose el dedo índice por la barbilla―. ¿Estás cobrando lo que corresponde? Pues no porque sean una empresa pequeña, ese hombre va a aprovecharse…

―Hemos hecho un trato muy bueno con la empresa, y ellos han sabido valorar nuestro trabajo pagándolo como corresponde, además ya somos parte de esa filial. ―Respondió con orgullo. " _Toma eso, Liam Paterson"._ Liam alzó las cejas, soltando una risita a continuación.

―Eres un flamante participante de "Lux et Umbra"… No me lo creo, aunque sea en un porcentaje minoritario, me imagino.

El tono despectivo que el hombre mayor usó para referirse a su participación en la empresa con la que estaban trabajando ellos en aquel momento, enfureció a Tyler, decidiendo no guardarse su malestar.

―No me gusta que sigas subestimando ni menospreciando el lugar en donde trabajo. Hemos destacado, por algo nos eligió una empresa a la que no paras de elogiar.

―No te estoy menospreciando, hijo mío ―replicó Liam con falsa inocencia, incluso sonando como ofendido. Faltó que pusiera la mano sobre su pecho, para hacer más dramáticas sus palabras―. Simplemente quiero que te des cuenta que tú estás para cosas realmente grandes, como dirigir una empresa de la envergadura para la que estás trabajando… podrías estar en el lugar de Edward Masen, ¿acaso no te gustaría? Gozar de todas las regalías de ese hombre…

―Estoy seguro que si esa empresa está donde está, es por la buena gestión de Edward, como dices, y de toda la gente que trabaja con él ―interrumpió Tyler la perorata de su progenitor―. Conmigo a la cabeza, esa empresa se iría a la quiebra. Yo no sé nada de negocios, la arquitectura es lo mío y estoy feliz en donde estoy.

―No quiero que te pasen a llevar los peses grandes para quienes trabajas, eso es todo.

― ¿Por qué vienes a preocuparte ahora, eh? ¿No es muy tarde ya para eso? ―preguntó Tyler, claramente fastidiado por el dialogo sin sentido. Liam abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ciertamente por la pregunta tan directa de su hijo, que en sus ojos verdes develaba el resentimiento que sentía hacia él, tratando Liam de aplacarlo.

―Nunca es tarde, querido hijo, nunca es tarde para que un padre se preocupe por su hijo…

―Pues para mi es tarde, Liam, y la verdad es que no entiendo tu repentino interés por mí ―reconoció Tyler, apretando su quijada y mirando con ese resentimiento que su padre supo distinguir en su mirada, sentimiento que no hizo retroceder a Liam, muy por el contrario, pues hasta gracioso lo encontró cuando rio por ese arranque de carácter tan parecido al suyo.

―Vaya, definitivamente eres mi hijo por ese carácter.

― ¡¿Y qué, lo dudaste acaso, por eso dejaste sola a mi madre?!

―Oye, tranquilo, tranquilo ―pidió Liam, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición― no he venido para molestarte, por el contrario.

―Liam, ―susurró con cansancio, restregándose los ojos antes de pasar sus manos por la negra cabellera― sabes que estoy con un trabajo importante entre manos, ahora mismo estaba revisando los planos, y verdaderamente tu visita, que no sé hacia dónde va, me está quitando tiempo.

―Hijo, solo quiero ponerme a disposición tuya. Como lo has dicho antes, poco sabes de administración y una empresa pequeña como la tuya que está saliendo a flote, necesita asesorías para que no se aprovechen.

―Te lo agradezco, pero precisamente la empresa para la que trabajo, está prestando asesorías de todo tipo, y confiamos totalmente en sus gestiones ―se puso de pie, imponiendo frente a su padre su poco formal atuendo, luciendo orgulloso una camisa de jeans a juego con sus pantalones de mezclilla gastada, tan diametralmente diferente a la que lucía Liam, que hasta pañuelo en la solapa llevaba su negro traje de diseñador―. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi trabajo.

―Bueno, pues ―inspiró y se puso de pie, abotonando su americana, quedando frente a su hijo, todo un hombre, con el que pensó, podría hacer cosas grandes―. Hijo, lo único que te pido es que no coartes mi deseo de acercarme a ti y ayudarte, porque no tengo más que buenas intenciones contigo, de verdad.

Tyler suspiró y simplemente asintió, no porque estuviera de acuerdo sino para hacer que ese tipo que no dejaba de llamarlo hijo se largara de una vez, pues su presencia le molestaba. Sin más entonces, Liam se despidió con un "Hasta pronto" y salió de la pequeña oficina, que fue cuando el arquitecto se dejó caer sobre su sillón, masajeándose la sien, como si sintiera venir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Momentos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, apareciendo Linda con rostro apesadumbrado, cargando un té con canela entre las manos.

―Te juro que para la próxima vez inventaré una buena excusa para evitarte esta visita ―acotó, poniendo la taza humeante frente a él. Tyler la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

―Quisiera que no fuera necesario, quisiera que simplemente se volviera a olvidar de mi existencia.

―Está interesado porque estás con proyectos grandes entre manos, creo que es todo. Aunque si lo rechazas una y otra vez, no entiendo por qué regresa…

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Linda ―reconoció, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el aroma a té y canela lo relajara. No quería más esas visitas de su Liam, no quería más sus intentos de acercamiento, quería que desapareciera de una vez por todas, ¿acaso tendría que ser más explícito con él y decírselo? Quizás para la próxima vez que él apareciera, debería decírselo y evitar todo ese pesar.

―Mejor piensa en el buen trabajo que tienes entre manos, y en las cosas buenas que se vienen para ti de ahora en adelante… ¡y en la fiesta que tenemos mañana!

Tyler sonrió con sinceridad después de micho, mirando a su colaboradora, la atractiva chica que siempre tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

―Botaremos todas las tenciones mañana, Linda, ya verás ―le guiñó el ojo y se levantó con la taza en la mano de regreso a su mesa de trabajo, viendo a la chica salir tan entusiasta como siempre, rogando que en verdad unas horas de gimnasio y unas buenas copas pudieran relajarlo finalmente.

* * *

 **Bueno pues, el ogro y la vieja se vieron ya las caras... ahora a esperar para ver lo que pasará en adelante.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todas las que han seguido leyendo la historia y se dan el tiempo de comentar. Gracias, muchas gracias, y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a mi equipo de apoyo: Gaby Madriz en la edición de los capítulos, a mi fiel amiga Maritza Maddox que siempre está ahí, al pie del cañón, y a Manu de Marte que se encarga del diseño de los banners y otras sorpresillas en el grupo que tenemos en facebook. ¡GRACIAS NENAS!**

 **Y GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO. LES QUIERO MUCHO!**

 **Y ya saben, nos reencontramos la próxima semana, ¿si? Besos a todas.**

 **Cata!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

―Sean bienvenidos ―les dijo Damian al recibirlos en la puerta de su casa, a la vez que se apresuraba por tomar entre sus brazos a su nietecita a quien venía cargando su hijo Edward, y la que comenzó a canturrear " _Tata, tata_ " en cuanto los recibió, estirando sus bracitos hacia él.

Su hijo y su nuera había llegado aquella tarde a cenar, con la idea de poder ver a Beatriz y hablar con ella, llevando con ellos a la pequeña Clarisse, que no se perdería una reunión familiar como esa.

―Mi tía se excusó de venir porque tenía salida con sus amigas ―comentó Bella y mirando a Damian de reojo para sopesar su reacción, la que fue muy natural por cierto ya que su nieta tenía toda su atención en ese momento.

―Ya lo sabía, me lo dijo esta mañana. ―Contestó. Edward sutilmente golpeó con el codo el brazo de su esposa para llamar su atención, como confirmando la teoría que ambos barajaban.

Lo siguieron por los pasillos de la casa, que para todos allí tenía una mística importante, pues en ese lugar habían dado muerte a la hermana Gabriela, y aunque eso podría ser motivo para que Damian hubiese abandonado el lugar, no lo hizo precisamente para rendirle honores a esa mujer que amó a sus hijos y los cuidó como si fuesen suyos. Además, desde el mismo día que comenzaron a habitar esa casa, su hija y él sentía una presencia extraña que más que asustarles los hacía sentir seguros, por lo que no tenía nada de qué temer.

En la sala, Alice con su barriga a punto de reventar, conversaba animadamente con James y su esposo, comentando el último partido de béisbol que vieron por televisión. Edward rodó los ojos hacia ella, pues insistía que tendría que estar acostada y no paseándose cuando su sobrino estaba a punto de nacer.

―Me veo venir tus reprimendas por la cara que traes ―le dijo Alice a su hermano a la vez que se él le acercaba para saludarla y tal como ella lo advirtió, para retarla ―, pero antes que digas nada, mis padres regresaron hoy de su viaje, y les pareció bien que saliera, así que digamos que estoy autorizada.

―Creo que Carlisle ha sido muy blando contigo todo este tiempo… ―comentó Edward casi en un gruñido. Ella le sonrió con ternura y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Bella se unía a la conversación de los chicos después de haberla saludado. Entonces susurró para Edward:

―Vine porque estoy preocupada por Beatriz…

―¿No ha bajado?

―No, y yo estaba esperando que llegaras para que juntos habláramos con ella…

―Por eso he venido. ―Besó la frente de su hermana antes de levantarse y ayudarla a ponerse de pie ―Anda, no demores más.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Bea, que estaba cerrada, no demorando Edward en golpear.

―Somos nosotros, Beatriz.

―Está abierto ―se oyó desde adentro después de un par de segundos, encontrando a la chica sentada en su cama con un perro de peluche al que abrazaba con fuerza. La hermosa recamara que Alice había decorado para ella, estaba inusualmente a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, pero aun así Edward pudo advertir los ojos rojos que daban cuenta de sus lágrimas.

―Oh, nena, qué tienes… —se apresuró en preguntarle Alice, instalándose junto a ella sobre la cama, abrazándola por los hombros. Edward se sentó de frente a ella, sujetándole una de sus manos.

El ogro generalmente no tenía esos instintos cariñosos con nadie, por supuesto esto antes de conocer a Bella, reencontrarse con Alice, conocer a Beatriz o del nacimiento de su hija. Ciertamente esas mujeres habían sido parte del camino lleno de cambios que había recorrido. Y si bien era cierto él no era un algodón de azúcar, porque su esencia gruñona siempre existiría, bajaba sus muros cuando a sus mujeres se trataba, y Beatriz era una de ellas.

―Puedes hablar con nosotros, Beatriz ―insistió él, a la vez que su hermanita de rasgos tiernos torcía la cabeza y mordía su labio, como dudando si contarles o no. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

―La fiesta… la fiesta de fin de curso… ―sorbió su nariz y Edward supo lo que venía, comenzando su vista ya a tornarse roja de rabia ―Me animé a invitar a un chico que siempre me está mirando… no como los demás, ¿saben? O eso pensaba yo…

―Bien… lo invitaste, ¿y qué fue lo que dijo? ―la animó Alice a seguir. Beatriz tras tragar grueso continuó.

―Lo invité porque me gusta… me gusta en serio y… me dijo que no…

―¿Y por qué ese… niño te dijo que no? ―preguntó el único hombre en la habitación, intentando controlar su ira. Bea se alzó de hombros y bajó el rostro avergonzada.

―Dijo que no se vería bien conmigo en las fotografías… por mi silla de ruedas…

―¡Maldita bestia! ―exclamó Edward levantándose de la cama de un salto, fuera de sí, imaginándose al chiquillo ese dándole una lección. ¡¿Cómo se vería con la cara hinchada por los golpes en las fotografías?! ―¡¿Quién es?! ¡Dime como se llama, Beatriz!

Las dos hermanas de Edward miraban al ogro en todo su esplendor con total estupefacción. Alice había tenido la "suerte" de verlo así antes, pero para Beatriz era todo un estreno, comenzando a balbucear nerviosa algo inteligible. Entonces Alice carraspeó y miró a Edward con advertencia, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos verdes, recordándole que se trataba de un asunto de adolecentes y no de matones, pero Edward ni caso.

―¡¿Quién es la directora de tu colegio?! ¡¿Sabe ella acaso el tipo de esperpento sin cerebro que tiene estudiando?!

—Edward, basta, en serio… ―con un tono un poco más rudo Alice lo instó a calmarse, y él tuvo que hacerlo cuando vio los ojos asustados de su hermana, pues no era a ella a quien quería asustar, sino a ese otro niñito, que se las vería con él. Cerró los ojos entonces, e inhaló con fuerza, relajando un poco sus hombros y regresando a sentarse en la cama junto a su hermana a quien tomó por las manos, advirtiendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

―Escúchame bien, Beatriz ―dijo con mucha seriedad. La niña lo miraba con ojos grandes y asentía con la cabeza ―Por la excusa que te dio ese niñato, es muy seguro que sea un cabeza hueca, y yo no quiero verte al lado de uno, ¿lo entiendes? No te lo mereces, no mereces que nadie te haga sentir menos porque eres _diferente._ Por ese imbécil has tenido preocupado a Damian, te has alejado de tus entrenamientos, de tus amigos, no quieres ir al colegio, ¿te das cuenta?

―Es que… ―la voz de Beatriz se oía quebrada por la pena ―en realidad me veo fea en esa silla de ruedas y nadie querría bailar conmigo…

―¡Oye, no! ―la regañó Edward, mientras Alice mordía el interior de su mejilla de los puros deseos de llorar, pero de orgullo por Edward, quien defendía a la niña como una fiera, como el verdadero hermano que era ―¡¿Recuerdas la boda de Alice, o la mía?! Yo tengo fotos donde tú sales en ellas y te ves radiante… ¿Y olvidas los bailes con Emmett o James? ¡Te movías como un trompo, mejor que muchos de los que usaban sus pies!

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba. Alice la consolaba besándole la cabeza y dejando que Edward hablara.

―Estoy seguro, muy seguro que hay una larga lista de _galancitos_ queriendo invitarte a esa fiesta, jovencitos con más cerebro que ese… niñito ―tratando de sonar y parecer más relajado, tocó con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Bea ―. Si quieres ir a esa fiesta, lo harás, pero con alguien que esté encantado de hacerlo, que no se avergüence de ti, que te haga sonreír y pasarlo bien, no que esté más preocupado de su aspecto o de lo bien que se verá en las fotografías, ¿lo entiendes?

―Ajá…

―Bien, porque como que me llamo Edward tú vas a ir a ese _reventón_ y dejarás con la boca abierta a ese niñito ―se acercó para tomar el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos. Ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes, cristalinos por el llanto ahora de emoción por las palabras de su hermano mayor ―Eres hermosa, no dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario.

―Gracias Edward ―dijo la niña, abrazándose al cuello de su hermano, el que sonrió conforme con la reacción de su hermana y por su certera intervención. " _Soy jodidamente bueno en esto"_ pensó con secreta altanería.

―¡Ay, joder!

La exclamación aquella sorprendió a la niña y su hermana, apartándose ambos al instante para mirar a Alice, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras sus manos sostenían su vientre. Su rostro estaba rojo, su frente estaba enmarcada de sudor, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la niña, y la cara de Alice se descompuso, cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito.

―¡Mierda! ―Beatriz miró asustada a su hermano, preguntándole de qué se trataba todo eso. Él no se demoró en contestar ―Contracciones.

Sin más, Edward salió disparado al salón y miró a Jasper, advirtiéndole que su hermana estaba teniendo contracciones. Fue entonces que el futuro padre se reveló ante las leyes de la velocidad y en cosa de segundos estuvo en la recamara de la niña, atendiendo a su esposa. El resto llegó detrás de él después de un par de minutos. Mientras unos intentaban enseñarle a Alice a respirar, otros se debatían en llamar a una ambulancia, o llevarla directamente al hospital, o quizás llamar antes a Carlisle.

―¡Hagan lo que sea, pero muévanse ya, joder! ―gritó Alice, haciendo callar a todo el mundo. Jasper entonces la agarró en brazos y salió con ella cargando, mientras Edward se ofrecía a conducir el coche. Bella se ofreció a ir a casa de Alice y tomar algunas cosas que ella necesitaría, mientras Damian se comunicaba con Carlisle para darle las noticias. También llamó a Carmen para decírselo y pedirle que fuera a su casa, pues Beatriz y James se quedarían con Clarisse. Finalmente todos se habían logrado coordinar muy bien.

―Se los dije, Alice tendría que haber estado en su casa, acostada…

―Aunque hubiese estado en horizontal, las contracciones hubieran llegado de igual forma ―rebatió Bella a su marido, mientras ambos esperaban noticias desde dentro de la sala de partos, donde hace menos de una hora habían ingresado a Alice, la que había decidido tener a su bebé mediante parto natural.

―No estoy seguro, demonio ―contradijo él, fiel a sus ideas. ―Por cierto, ¿Clarisse, con quién quedó?

—Beatriz y James están con ella en casa de Damian, mi tía acaba de llegar allí hace menos de diez minutos. Me acaba de enviar un mensaje.

―Vale… si quieres puedes ir con ellas, yo me quedaré, sabes que esto puede demorar.

―Quisiera quedarme, si no te importa.

―Claro que no —respondió, besando la cabeza de su mujer que la tenía sobre su hombro.

La sala de espera del hospital estaba llena de parientes esperando que el primogénito de la pareja compuesta por Alice y Jasper llegara a este mundo, cuestión que ocurrió a las 3:39 de la madrugada. Jasper salió con la bata verde, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, para avisarles con voz quebrada, que era el padre de un hermoso y robusto muchachito. La madre de éste se acercó a él para abrazarlo, mientras Damian y Carlisle se abrazaban dichosos por la llegada de ese nieto en común. Esme abrazó a Bella, mientras Edward se ponía de pie, con una sensación en el pecho como si deseara llorar, sensación un poco más ligera que la que sintió cuando su hija nació.

―Felicidades, Jasper, de verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes.

―Gracias, gracias Edward… tú debes entender la emoción que siento…

―La entiendo… ¿Pero Alice está bien?

―Está rendida, pero bien. Cubrió a garabatos a los doctores ―contó Jasper y Edward sonrió casi con orgullo ―pero todo salió muy bien. Es una mujer muy valiente.

―Lo sé. Me imagino que hoy ya no podremos verla.

―No, hasta mañana creo, pero al niño podrán verlo cuando lo lleven a los cuneros, eso me dijo la enfermera.

―Esperaremos hasta verlo entonces.

El pequeño Paul Whitlock dormía profundamente enfundado en un pijama celeste sobre una pequeña cunita justo frente al vidrio que lo dividía de sus familiares, quienes exclamaban lo hermoso que era. Bella, aferrada a la mano de su esposo, contemplaba al pequeño, deseando que llegara su momento. Edward, que como los demás miraba también al niño, desvió sus ojos hasta su mujer, a quien vio morderse el labio mientras secaba una fortuita lágrima que se derramó por su mejilla.

―Qué sucede, demonio ―le susurró. Bella lo miró y sonrió, alzándose de hombros.

―Nada… ―suspiró, mirando al bebé con ternura ―solo imaginaba que podría ser nuestro bebé…

Edward elevó la comisura de sus labios, abrazando a su demonio por los hombros, besando su fragante cabello.

―Pronto, mujer, pronto.

Al día siguiente, y a pesar de ser sábado, Edward fue hasta su oficina para atender un asunto ineludible, en tanto su esposa se quedaba en casa, concordando con él reunirse en la clínica a eso del mediodía para visitar a su hermana. Estaba ella dándole de desayunar a su hija, cuando una de las muchachas que trabajaba en su casa anunció a su amiga Victoria, quien llegó a visitarla aprovechando su día libre.

Y es que la colorina no había querido dejar pasar más tiempo para hablar con su amiga de "ciertos asuntos" que a ella la tenían con algo más que simple curiosidad, y que tenían que ver con su jefe y cierta rubia a la que ella tenía entre ceja y ceja.

―¡Qué sorpresa! ―saludó Bella a su amiga con un abrazo antes de invitarla a pasar a la salita de juegos de Clarisse, para vigilarla mientras ella y su amiga conversaban.

―¿Oye, y por qué tienes a esos hombretones en la puerta? Es muy _cool_ tener a guardias en la puerta y todo eso, ¿pero por qué, eh? ―preguntó con curiosidad la colorina. Bella tragó grueso, pensando en una buena excusa.

―A Edward le pareció… prudente. Mejor no preguntes…

―Como digas.

―Mejor dime, cómo va lo tuyo con James…

―Ahh… él es un caballero, muy romántico ―suspiró Victoria, pasándose las manos por su frondoso cabello ―me llama todos los días, me manda flores, salimos a dar paseos. ¡Es tan lindo!

―Es un excelente hombre.

―Lo sé ―volvió a suspirar profundamente ―Yo creo que ya me estoy enamorando.

Bella sonrió encantada de que su buena amiga finalmente hubiese encontrado a su media naranja. Siempre había salido con hombres que la buscaban por su aspecto físico, pero que creían que ella era una típica mujer sin cerebro, errando en sus aseveraciones. Era una mujer alegre, que disfrutaba de la vida, que se sacaba partido, pero era muy inteligente y sobre todo leal. Y haciendo acopio a la lealtad que Bella siempre elogió en ella, fue que Victoria comenzó a hablar.

―Uhm… amiga, hay algo que quiero comentar contigo, solo para que lo tengas en cuenta, ¿entiendes? ―advirtió con calma, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. Bella abrió sus ojos ampliamente, con cierto dejo de preocupación.

―Qué pasa, Victoria, no me asustes.

―No es para que te asustes, sí para que estés atenta para defender lo tuyo…

―¡De qué hablas! ―la interrumpió Bella con los nervios a flor de piel.

―Se trata de la rubia… de Kate. ―Bella dejó caer sus hombros y miró a su hija que jugaba dentro de su casita de muñecas. Estaba intentando mantener la calma, aunque podía intuir lo que su amiga le diría. Así que en silencio dejó que ella hablara ―No sé si sabes que ella regresó de su viaje, o retiro espiritual, o lo que sea…

―Edward me lo dijo, me dijo que estuvo en su oficina.

―Si ―confirmó Victoria ―y fue precisamente ahí que yo vi algo raro.

―¿Raro… cómo?

―Ella estaba siendo muy… cariñosa con Edward…

―¡Ay Victoria, qué dices! ―exclamó con incredulidad, intentando esconder su miedo.

―Escúchame, de tu marido no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, él te adora, eso lo sabes ―Bella asintió despacio, pero aun con sus ojos llenos de preocupación ―pero yo sé distinguir a las mujeres con complejo de aves de rapiña, ¿sabes? y esa mujer es una de ellas.

―Qué dices…

―Entré a dejarles un café el día que ella fue a verlo, y lo miraba como mira una mujer a un hombre cuando siente cosas por él, ¿me explico?

Bella restregó su rostro con ambas manos, pasándose las manos por el cabello a continuación, habito que se le pegó de su esposo precisamente. Victoria torció su boca, preguntándose si había sido buena idea o no decirle eso, pero no se arrepintió.

―Edward se veía muy incómodo con esa actitud rara de la rubia, y estoy segura que él percibió algo raro en ella también. Creo que no ha pasado nada más que eso, pero te pido que estés al pendiente, no quiero que salgas dañada…

―Entiendo que esa sea tu intención, Victoria ―dijo finalmente Bella apenas con un hilo de voz ―pero solo saldré dañada si Edward…

―Él no se atrevería ― _"porque yo antes le corto las bolas"_ pensó la colorina.

A Bella se le partía el corazón de tan solo imaginarse en la situación de verse traicionada por el hombre a quien ella amaba, pero debía estar confiada en el amor que él le profesaba, debía estar segura que no haría nada para dañarla de esa manera, ¿pero Kate se detendría, si eran ciertas las suposiciones de su amiga?

―¿Le dirás a Edward lo que te conté?

―No sé ―retorció sus dedos ―creo que no, probablemente sería provocarlo o algo…

―¡Por mí no te preocupes! ―aseguró Victoria firmemente ―Puedes decirle que yo te lo comenté, él creo que se percató de que vi algo raro ese día, y si me reclama algo, te aseguro que no me quedaré callada. Simplemente quiero ponerte en sobreaviso, no para que desconfíe de tu esposo, sino de ella.

―Gracias Victoria.

La invitada amiga intentó cambiar el tema para aligerar el ánimo de su amiga, contándole que tenía la intención de reunir al grupo completo de "chifladas" como ella llamaba a sus amigas, entre las que se encontraban Tanya y Jane, para poder salir de juerga uno de esos días, o quizás de compras. Bella trataba de sonreír y asentir, o comentar que a ella también le parecería una buena idea que se reunieran, pues hace tiempo no lo hacían.

Victoria estuvo jugando un buen rato con su sobrina, riéndose de las travesuras que Bella le contaba, hasta que llegó la hora en que se retiró, pues había quedado de salir de paseo con su galán.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se quedó a solas, pidiéndole a su tía que vigilara un momento a su hija mientras ella tomaba una ducha, y allí bajo el agua de la regadera dejó que su llanto de miedo fluyera, siendo presa de la desconfianza en ella misma, pues pensaba en lo hermosa y arrebatadora que era Kate, y de lo mucho que conocía a su marido por todo lo que ambos habían compartido.

" _Dios, si me deja, yo me muero_ " lloró, con su rostro apenado elevado al chorro de agua. Salió de la ducha e hizo todo el proceso posterior para preparase, vistiéndose con una simple camisa blanca larga, unos pantalones estrechos negros, y unas sencillas bailarinas.

―¿Por qué tienes esos ojos rojos, Bella? ―le preguntó su tía cuando ella volvió a aparecer. El rostro de Bella casi no estaba maquillado, apenas con un brillo labial, haciéndola ver más pálida que de costumbre. Arrugó su entrecejo e inventó una excusa que pudiera parecer creíble, incluso sonrió cuando le dijo a su tía:

―Jabón… me ardió muchísimo.

―Oh… ―asintió Carmen, no del todo convencida ―me alegro que Edward te convenciera en operarte para dejar de usar esos lentes que siempre traías perdidos, siempre te irritaban los ojos.

―Sí, la operación fue mucho mejor ―concordó ella, levantando a su hija del suelo para darle un beso antes de partir ―. Voy al hospital, Edward me encontrará allá. Probablemente regresaremos para almorzar, si no es así, te avisaré.

―Seguro. No te hagas problema.

Por supuesto, su marido no estaba dejando que ella condujera, por lo que un chofer la llevó hasta la clínica. Agradeció al hombre que la llevó hasta allí y entró en el hospital hacia los ascensores, dirigiéndose hacia el área de maternidad, donde en la sala de espera se encontró con su suegro, quien sonreía dichoso.

―Edward acaba de llegar hace un momento ―le contó Damian ―yo voy a buscar a Beatriz, que exigió venir a ver a su hermana. ¿Tú estás bien, querida?

―¿Yo? Sí, sí Damian…

―Vale… ¡Anda pues, entra que tu esposo estaba preguntando por ti!

―Sí, ya voy.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de Alice, completamente blanco, pero lleno de vida con los ramos de flores y globos que alegraban el lugar y daban la bienvenida al recién nacido, a quien encontró dormido en brazos de su madre, mientras Edward y Jasper la miraban con tal ternura, que a Bella le hicieron tener deseos de llorar.

Sonrió mirando a Jasper a modo de saludo y caminando directo hacia Alice, dejando de paso una bolsa de regalo sobre una mesita auxiliar. Besó la mejilla de su cuñaday aprovechó de acariciar el rostro del hermoso bebé que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Paul tenía fruncida en una graciosa mueca su pequeña boca, mientras una de sus manos aferraba el dedo índice de su mamá con fuerza. Su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro celeste, protegiendo su escasa pelusilla rubia de recién nacido.

―Es un bebé muy hermoso, Alice ―susurró Bella tras suspirar. Su cuñada sonrió con orgullo.

―¿Verdad que sí? ¡Dios, y después de todo lo que sufrí para tenerlo! ―suspiró, recordando los dolores de partos, los que volvería a padecer mil veces por tener a un niño como el que tenía entre sus brazos.

Edward, oyendo de oídas lo que Jasper le hablaba, miraba a su esposa quien apenas le dedicó una mirada cuando llegó, siendo eso suficiente para él para poder intuir que algo raro le pasaba.

―Y ustedes, ¿cuándo se animan, eh? ―preguntó Jasper tanto a Bella como a Edward. Bella levantó la mirada hacia Jasper, sin decir nada, regresando su atención al durmiente bebé.

―Estamos trabajando para eso ―respondió el ogro, mirando a su esposa ―no seas metiche, Jasper.

El aludido se carcajeó con el buen humor que lo albergaba en ese momento, con la intención de seguir bromeando con Edward, aunque ya bien sabia él que su cuñado no gozaba de un ligero sentido del humor. Comenzó entonces a comentar los planes que ya tenía para su primogénito, equipo de fútbol, colegio en el que estudiarían, y cosas como esas, llevándose miradas de advertencia de su esposa Alice, cuando de pronto la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse, apareciendo Rosalie y Kate por esta. Bella se incorporó y miró hacia ellas desviando la mirada enseguida a la vez que se apartaba de la cama para que las recién llegadas, que venían cargando regalos, flores y globos, saludaran a Alice.

Cuando Edward estuvo fuera de la atención de Jasper, alargó su mano y tomó la de su mujer, empujándola a su lado, tomándola por sorpresa, pues ella casi a hurtadillas le prestaba atención a Kate, no pasándole por desapercibida la mirada ansiosa que la atractiva y siempre bien vestida mujer le dedicó a su marido.

―Qué tienes, demonio ―le susurró tenso al oído, pero ella lo miró y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Edward le estrechó sus ojos verdes, desconforme con la respuesta de su mujer tan poco convincente para él, apenas prestándoles atención a las recién llegas, las que elogiaban a su hermana y su bebé, aunque una de ellas seguía lanzando miradas discretas hacia ellos.

―¿Y en dónde dejaste a Emmett? ―le preguntó Alice a Rosalie, quien ya le había arrebatado al bebé de sus brazos.

―Viendo un partido en la televisión, con Garrett. Ellos vendrán esta tarde.

Por supuesto, Rosalie y su esposo coordinaron para que Garrett y Kate no se encontraran, pues ya suficiente tenía el pobre hombre al saber que la mujer había regresado y que no quería hablar aun con él. No soportaría un encuentro fortuito sin suplicarle que le diera una oportunidad.

―¿Y tú, Edward, no quedaste con ellos?

―Esta noche quedamos de reunirnos en casa. Durante el día soy del todo de mis mujeres ―respondió, apretando a su mujer a su costado rodeándola con fuerza por la cintura.

La cercanía del matrimonio de Bella y Edward, la manera en que él daba a entender su instinto de propiedad sobre ella, hizo que los dedos de los pies de Kate se encogieran dentro de esos zapatos de tacón. Cada día que pasaba era suficiente tortura ver y saber lo compenetrados y enamorados que ambos estaban, que daba cuenta de lo perdida que ella se encontraba, que sin saber cómo dejó que sus sentimientos se dejaran llevar por ese hombre al que conocía desde pequeña. Quién sabe, y si esos sentimientos hubieran nacido antes, sería ella la que ahora estaría en brazos de Edward y no Bella…

―¿Kate? ―Rosalie le golpeó con el codo, para que respondiera algo que Alice le había preguntado. La aludida sacudió su cabeza y miró a Rosalie.

―¿Sí?

―Alice te estaba haciendo una pregunta… ―le dijo Rosalie a su despistada amiga, mirando a Alice quien a su vez la miraba entendiendo en donde estaba su cabeza, o con quién más bien.

―Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos ―anunció Edward, mientras Alice volvía a repetir la pregunta para Kate ―Clarisse y Carmen nos esperan.

―Regresaremos con mi tía mañana, Alice ―dijo enseguida Bella, acercándose a su cuñada para despedirse. Abrazó a Jasper a continuación, mientras su marido se despedía de su hermana.

―Adiós ―dijo Bella a las damas visitantes, antes de salir de la recamara, sintiendo la mano de su esposo en su zona lumbar.

Apenas la puerta del dormitorio se cerró, Edward tomó del brazo a su mujer, obligándola a girarse para quedar frente a él.

―¿Qué tienes, eh?

―Nada, Edward, por qué lo preguntas. ―Edward la evaluó rápidamente con la mirada, antes de volver a aseverar:

―Porque te conozco, mujer, y tan solo al verte entrar me di cuenta que algo raro te pasaba, así que comienza a hablar.

―No pasa nada Edward, de verdad. Son… figuraciones tuyas ―se alzó de hombros tratando de sonar despreocupada ―Quizás estoy un poco aletargada, anoche regresamos tarde a casa y hoy desperté temprano…

―No acaba de convencerme esa excusa, mujer.

―Edward, por favor… ―susurró, y por instinto se acercó a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos, escondiendo su cara en el pecho firme de su marido, que estaba cubierto por un sweater azul marino. Él arrugó su frente y no demoró en abrazarla, suspirando.

―Joder, Isabella, eres una mujer frustrante y exasperante… Sigo sin entender estos cambios de humor tan raro que tienes… ¿no será que ya planté la _semillita_? ―dijo aquello último en tono de broma, pues pese a estar preocupado por el raro ánimo de su mujer, le preocupaba también distraerla y hacerla sentir mejor. Dio resultado, pues ella arrugó su frente y alzó su rostro hacia Edward, sonriéndole.

—¿ _La semillita_ , Edward? ―preguntó con ironía, sonriendo el ogro con suficiencia.

―Sí, ya sabes, la carrera de los espermatozoides y todo eso, eso las pone de un humor extraño ―bajó su boca hacia los sonrientes labios de su mujer, besándola suavemente.

―No lo sé, tengo cita con el doctor en un par de semanas.

―¿Y los test de embarazo caseros?

―Quiero esperar hasta que mi doctor me lo confirme.

―Cretino ese… ―gruñó, recordando al "metiche" doctor ese.

―Edward ―sonrió encantada al arranque de celos de su marido contra el buen ginecólogo, sintiendo como su ánimo se elevaba así como su seguridad, siendo el amor de su marido causante de ello ―. Me encanta que estés contento con la idea de otro hijo, que estés esperando por él.

―Claro que sí, demonio mío. ―Volvió a besarla en medio del pasillo de hospital que daba a los dormitorios ―Ahora vámonos, antes que abra cualquier puerta y te encierre allí para ocuparme de ti.

―Sí, será mejor, no quiero que nos prohíban la visita ―concordó, tironeando a su marido hacia los ascensores, con su ánimo mucho mejor de lo que había llegado.

Pasaron una tarde de sábado los tres en familia, atendiendo los deseos de su hija, la que ese día estaba absorta por el espíritu de una doctora, usando a su padre como conejillo de indias, al que tenía tendido sobre el piso de su sala de juegos, mientras lo auscultaba y lo diagnosticaba con alguna extraña enfermedad que solo ella conocía en su mundo de niña de dos años. Le dio medicamentos, le puso inyecciones y lo tapó con una manta de felpa con motivos florales para que se recuperara.

Así lo encontró Emmett cuando bien entrada la tarde llegó a casa de su amigo en compañía de Garrett.

―Es increíble verte dominado por una niña de dos años ―se burlaba Emmett mirando desde su metro noventa de estatura a su gracioso amigo que se mantenía tendido en el piso. El ogro hizo una mueca y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

―Tengo en mi poder una fotografía donde luces maquillado, lleno de pinches y collares, así que no te burles, o haré publica esa etapa de tu vida ―le recordó cuando su hija de seis años lo disfrazaba de mujer y lo invitaba a tomar el té.

Bella llegó entonces a rescatar a su marido, llevándose a su hija a quien daría un baño antes de darle su última comida y hacerla dormir.

―¡No te vas, Emm! ―exclamó la niña hacia su tío Emmett cuando su mamá la estaba sacando de la sala, enseñándole su jeringa de plástico ―Yo te curo…

―¡Claro que no, cariño, aquí me quedó! ―le aseguró él, dejándose caer en horizontal sobre un sofá.

Cuando la niña estuvo fuera de vista, Edward se incorporó, sobándose la espalda un poco adolorida por todo el tiempo que estuvo tirado en el piso. Mientras doblaba la mantita de su hija, miró a Garrett, que tenía su vista perdida en el jardín en penumbras de la casa, al otro lado del ventanal.

―Hey Garrett, ¿está todo bien? ―Garrett miró a su amigo por sobre el hombro y sonrió con tristeza.

―Tu hija está hermosa, Edward, y crece con mucha rapidez ―respondió, eludiendo la pregunta de Edward. ¿No era obvia la respuesta? ¿Cómo quiere que estuviera si la mujer a quien ama ha regresado a la ciudad y lo ha evitado, dejándolo sin esperanza?¿Cómo iba a salir adelante?

―Oye, hermano, necesitamos un trago, y de los fuertes ―advirtió Emmett a Edward, dándole un vistazo de reojo a Garrett, el alma en pena.

Los tres caballeros caminaron hasta la sala de estar, donde había un surtido bar, desde donde Edward extrajo una botella de whisky y tres vasos, dejándolos sobre la mesa de centro frente a ellos.

―¿Y dónde está Jacob? ―preguntó Edward.

―En casa de su suegra ―respondió Emmett, apresurándose por servir las copas, entregándole la primera de ellas a Garrett, que se la sirvió de un trago. Emmett quedó con el vaso en la mano, mirando a su amigo con asombro, al igual que Edward.

―Controla tú jodida sed, Garrett…

―Seguro… ―le arrebató la botella a Emmett y volvió a llenar su vaso hasta la mitad, preguntando: ―Qué adelantos tienen sobre el caso de la vieja, Emmett.

Edward apretó los dientes y fue ahora él que tomo su vaso y le dio una buena bocarada a su licor. Emmett carraspeó y se acomodó en su sillón.

―No mucho. Hemos estado sobre los datos que están a disposición pública, los que indican que nadie más que el abogado de la vieja está asesorándola.

―Imposible… ―contradijo Edward.

―Ya lo sé, pero es lo que figura en los documentos ―le recordó Emmett en tono muy profesional ―. Él firmó los petitorios y es el representante legal de la mujer, pero no me trago el cuento tampoco. Pudo haber usado la demencia senil como defensa de la vieja cuando la procesaron por homicidio…

―Pero Elizabeth se negó ―le recordó Garrett.

―Después de dos años en prisión, puede haber cambiado de opinión. ―Respondió alzando sus anchos hombros. Entonces recordó algo que Damian le comentó el día anterior, llevando su vista a Edward, que miraba fijo hacia el suelo ―Por cierto, ¿fuiste a ver a la vieja, Edward?

―Por supuesto.

―Mierda, Edward ―Garrett volvió a dejar su copa vacía sobre la mesita de centro ―, podrías haberme invitado.

Edward miró a Garrett, fulminándolo con sus ojos ante su irónica broma.

―La vieja ni se esforzó por mantener el teatrito delante de mí, por eso ahora estoy más que seguro que tiene un buen plan y alguien detrás de ella, alguien con influencias que está ayudándola.

―¿Y quién podría estar con ella, con qué provecho?

―No lo sé… pero vamos a averiguarlo ―comentó con voz críptica, mientras se sobaba las manos.

―Claro que vamos a hacerlo ―coincidió Emmett ―Y permíteme hacer una visita a ese lugar y usar mis "encantos" para averiguar algunas cosillas, con las que comenzaremos a trabajar.

―Ponte en marcha entonces, Emmett.

―Pero es imposible que la vieja salga, aun estando enferma. Está condenada por un crimen de asesinato, no la dejarán en libertad.

―Claro que no ―respondió Edward a Garrett ―pero ni siquiera permitiré que se quede en ese lugar cumpliendo condena. Además, ella no se quedará conforme con eso…

―Bueno pues, caballeros, es noche de sábado y estamos aquí hablando de calamidades… ¡No me jodan! ―exclamó Emmett dando por terminado el tema, a la vez que se colocaba en pie ―Hagamos algo de comer y sentémonos frente al televisor para ver el boxeo, ¡¿en eso habíamos quedado, no?!

―Es verdad… no necesito más mierda de momento. ―Garrett se levantó también y miró a Edward, haciéndole un movimiento de cabeza, quien suspiró y llevó a sus insignes invitados hacia la cocina, donde comenzaron a hacer de las suyas.

Pasada la medianoche, Edward entró a su cama e instintivamente aferró a su mujer por la cintura, quien dormía profundamente de espalda a él. Se quejó y se removió de tal manera de quedar perfectamente acoplada a la concavidad del cuerpo esbelto de su hombre, inspirando fuerte y suspirando encantada, pues en medio de la bruma de sus sueños, sabía a Edward con ella y eso la hacía sentir tranquila.

—¿Te desperté? ―susurró Edward, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco del cuello de su demonio.

―Más o menos…

―Más o menos… ―repitió él, mordisqueando la piel de su mujer, apretándola aún más a su cuerpo caliente y anhelante.

―¿Y ya terminaste de ver cómo los tipos se golpean en un ring? ―preguntó ella, ya del todo despierta, sintiendo las manos de su marido colarse por debajo de su camisón de satén.

―Sí, fue muy buena pelea, pero lo que en realidad yo quería era llegar aquí y tenerte entre mis brazos, demonio. ¿Está todo bien?

―Sí, todo está bien…

―¿Y tu episodio de la mañana, ya está olvidado? ―Bella arrugó su frente y giró su cabeza hacia su marido.

―¿Mi episodio?

―Demonio mío, si crees que lo he olvidado, es porque no me conoces.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y Edward rápidamente la hizo girar de tal forma que ella quedara bajo su cuerpo. Allí, en medio de la oscuridad del dormitorio, se concentró en la chispa luminosa que refulgía de los ojos verde miel de su mujer, incluso en medio de la oscuridad.

―Sé cuando esos ojos están tristes, demonio, y los tuyos estaban tristes esta mañana cuando llegaste al hospital ―pasó la punta de su nariz por la de su esposa, que sonrió a aquella sonrisa ―y no me gusta verlos así, mujer, y me pone ansioso no saber quién lo ocasionó…

―No… no fue nada, Edward ―estiró su cuello y besó sutil los labio de su esposo ―no te preocupes, ¿y sabes lo que puedes hacer cuando me veas triste? Simplemente abrázame y dime cuánto me amas, ese es mi remedio.

―Bueno pues, justo aquí está tu frasco de remedio, en tamaño gigante, solo para ti, nena ―ronroneó, poniéndose manos a la obra con su mujer, quitándole su bonito camisón antes de hundirse en ella, literalmente hablando y el todo el sentido de la palabra, demostrándole con todo su ser lo mucho que la amaba, a ella y solo a ella.

**oo**

El lunes siguiente, Emmett cumplió con lo prometido y se dirigió hasta el hospital dependiente del reclusorio, donde Elizabeth Masen se mantenía internada cumpliendo la condena. Llegó hasta la garita de ingreso y estacionó su coche, decidiendo bajarse de él para conversar directamente con el gendarme de turno, quien lo saludó cuando Emmett lo hizo con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, mientras intuía que el guardia era un adicto a la nicotina, por el olor que predominaba en el pequeño cubículo de seguridad, decidiendo entonces sacar la arrugada cajetilla de cigarros que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su americana, y ofrecerle uno al buen gendarme, quien no dudó en recibirlo y agradecerlo, pues eran cigarros importados probablemente de los que él no solía fumar con habitualidad. Esa fue la oportunidad que usó Emmett para comenzar a desplegar sus averiguaciones.

―Y dígame, ¿viene mucha gente por aquí a visitar a _los enfermitos_? ―preguntó Emmett, con su ancho hombro afirmado relajadamente contra el quicio de la ventana que lo separaba del cuidador, quien lo miró asintiendo.

―Abogados y doctores más que nada, pocas visitas sociales.

―Claro, claro… ―volvió a llevar el cigarro a su boca para darle una profunda calada, pensando en su siguiente pregunta ―¿y lleva usted algún tipo de registro de esas personas?

El gendarme torció su boca, deduciendo hacia donde iba tanta pregunta del elegante hombre. Negó con diversión la cabeza, observando el delgado cilindro nicotínico entre sus dedos, mientras le respondía a Emmett:

―Señor, usted está hablando con la persona equivocada, yo no tengo mucha información para darle, si es eso lo que busca…

―Estoy seguro que la información que usted, tan amablemente puede proporcionarme, será de mucha ayuda ―dijo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando de éste un contundente fajo de dinero. El gendarme vestido con su uniforme verde olivo, alzó sus espesas cejas negras y lanzó un silbido, pues seguramente él no estaba acostumbrado, como Emmett, a llevar esa cantidad de billetes en su cartera.

―Yo apenas registro la placa patente de los vehículos que ingresan, nada más. Los datos personales de las visitas los registran en la entrada, lugar donde usted no sacaría nada ofreciendo esa cantidad de dinero.

―Creo que yo podría hacer algo con la lista de las placas que usted maneja, mi buen amigo ―aseguró, guiñándole un ojo. El guardia estrechó sus ojos hasta el visitante, y tras pensarlo por fracción de segundos, suspiró y tomó de su pequeño mesón el registro de vehículos que manejaba, ofreciéndoselas a Emmett, a la vez que él le entregaba el fajo de billetes que el guardia guardó sin demora. Echando un vistazo rápido, pudo distinguir el nombre de Elizabeth Masen entre las personas que habían recibido últimamente visitas, decidiendo sacar su IPhone y fotografiar las páginas, devolviéndole las hojas al guardia, que miraba hacia todos lados, como vigilando no ser descubierto, pasando por alto las cámaras de seguridad, que Emmett intuyó no estaban en funcionamiento.

―Usted ha sido de gran ayuda, mi buen amigo.

―Estamos para servir a la comunidad, señor.

Emmett le sonrió y como premio adicional, le regaló la cajetilla con el resto de los cigarros que quedaban en ella, asintiendo el gendarme en agradecimiento, antes que Emmett se marchara.

Una vez en el coche, Emmett bufó, pensando en lo fácil que había sido coimear a ese hombre, pensando en que seguro esa era la forma habitual de cómo actuaban en ese lugar, guardando silencio o entregando información a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero, mientras él volvía a sacar su teléfono móvil, marcándole a James, quien contestó casi al instante.

 _―¿Emmett?_

―Querido James, tengo información con la que podemos comenzar a trabajar… ―informó, poniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y la oreja, a la vez que maniobraba el coche para sacarlo del lugar.

 _―¿Sobre qué, puntualmente?_

―La vieja víbora de Elizabeth.

 _―Oh, bueno… ―_ James carraspeó tras la sorpresa de la información _―estoy en lo de Damian, podrías venir aquí ahora y comenzar a trabajar con eso._

―Media hora y me tienes ahí… por cierto, resérvame una buena cantidad de chocolate, que estoy hambriento ―demandó divertido, pasando su mano sobre su siempre demandante barriga que mantenía bajo control gracias a largas horas de gimnasio.

 _―Seguro… —_ se oyó bufar a James antes de colgar.

En el tiempo acordado, Emmett hizo ingreso en la empresa que a Damian lo había llevado hasta convertirse en el hombre de negocios que era, la de los chocolates, empresa que heredó de un hombre que fue como su padre hace ya varios años atrás, donde se fabricaban los más exquisitos chocolates con la receta suiza que era famosa y por cual se pagaban buenas sumas de dinero.

―Qué tienes, Emmett ―preguntó Damian tras saludarlo, quien había sido alertado por James sobre las averiguaciones del abogado y esperaba el arribo de Emmett en la oficina de su mano derecha. Emmett se acomodó en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio de James, acomodándose en esta mientras hablaba.

―De momento, la lista de las placas patentes que han entrado y salido de ese lugar, que es por donde podemos comenzar a trabajar.

―¿Y Edward ya lo sabe? ―preguntó James.

―No, su asistente me dijo que estaba en una junta y que pidió no lo molestaran, así que decidí venir directo aquí y ponernos a trabajar.

―Veamos esa lista entonces ―sugirió Damian entonces. Emmett asintió y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, enviando una copia de las fotografías al correo de James, las que imprimieron, seleccionando aquellas que había llegado hasta el centro médico penitenciario para visitar a Elizabeth. Anotaron cada una de ellas, siendo algunas de ellas reiterativas, y figurando entre las últimas la placa del coche de Edward, quien había ido a visitar a su abuela días atrás.

―Internet nos ayudará a saber quiénes son los propietarios de estos coches, caballeros ―anunció James, tecleando en su ordenador una de las placas, obteniendo a partir de esta los datos de la persona que figuraba como dueño, y así lo hicieron con el resto hasta que tuvieron una lista no larga, con la que comenzaron a trabajar.

―Hay uno de los carros que figura como activo de un bufete de abogados, muy prestigioso por cierto… ―comentó Emmett, mirando la información sobre la que hacía comentario.

―¿Es el bufete donde trabaja el abogado de la veja? ―preguntó James, esperando la respuesta de Emmett, que dudoso respondió:

―Me temo que no…

―¿Y él, es un abogado también?

Emmett miró el nombre de uno de los dueños de un coche, de quien eran reiterativas las visitas a Elizabeth, tratando de hacer memoria si había oído hablar antes de ese hombre.

―Liam Patterson…

―¿Paterson? ―preguntó Damian con interés, quien había estado averiguando en ese momento sobre el bufete de abogados que no asociaban a Elizabeth. ―Liam Patterson es el director general de un holding de valores, uno de los más grandes del país.

―¿Y por qué ese hombre estaría interesado en visitar a la vieja, con tanta regularidad por cierto?

―Esa es una buena pregunta, James, ―concordó Damian ―y creo que es por él por quién debemos comenzar a investigar. Movámonos y hablemos con Edward, quizás él conozca a este hombre, o lo asocie a Elizabeth.

―Vamos, pues.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Edward miraba con interés la lista de nombres que a partir de las gestiones de Emmett, habían logrado sacar como los visitantes de la vieja. Abogados de un prestigioso bufete, también el tipo que defendió a Elizabeth y quien figuraba como abogado de la mujer todavía a cargo de las últimas gestiones, y ese tal Liam Patterson, coincidiendo con Damian en la información sobre quién era ese poderoso hombre.

―No me gusta que este tipo esté asociado con Elizabeth. ―Comentó Edward, pasándose pensativamente el dedo por su barbilla. James entonces le preguntó:

―¿Algún amigo de la familia Masen? ¿No te suena el nombre?

―Los amigos de la vieja se esfumaron cuando se destapó el escándalo, y ese nombre no logro asociarlo al pasado de la vieja, ni con alguien con quien se hayan hecho negocios en la antigua administración de la empresa.

―A mí el apellido me suena, no sé por qué… ―comentó ahora Garrett, rascándose su cabello, realmente intrigado por el nombre de ese tipo.

―Es un hombre de negocios, seguro se lo han topado en esas cenas o reuniones… ―conjeturó Emmett, alzándose de hombros. Su amigo Garrett lo miró y asintió a su teoría.

―Probablemente.

―Yo creo que ese bufete de abogados está ligado con el midas ese ―siguió Emmett con sus teorías, refiriéndose al tal Liam Patterson ―Ahora, ¿por qué un tipo como él y con el poder que ostenta, estaría visitando con tanto interés a la vieja? No lo sé…

―Pero lo vamos a averiguar, Emmett ―prometió Edward con voz oscura y tensa, y con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza, repitiéndose el nombre de ese tipo una y otra vez.

 _"Qué rayos quieres con la vieja urraca, Liam Patterson…"_

Los cinco caballeros se quedaron pensando en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que decidieron investigar al tal Patterson y ver qué tipo de relación tenía con la vieja, esperando que dicha investigación diera los frutos. Plantearon además que era el momento de presentar una queja al tribunal por el recurso de protección que se interpuso para que Elizabeth saliera de la cárcel, concluyendo que solicitarían pruebas médicas externas que probaran el estado de Elizabeth. Emmett estaría a cargo de eso, mientras que James moverías sus contactos para llegar a ese bufete de abogados y ver si con ellos podía averiguar algo.

―Tenemos mucho trabajo, caballeros ―anunció Garrett, levantándose y caminando en compañía de Emmett fuera del despacho de Edward, seguidos por James, mientras que Damian se quedaba por un momento a solas con su hijo.

―¿Alguna teoría respecto a todo esto?

―Creo que Elizabeth puede estar cobrando viejos favores… ―comentó el ogro, pensativo ―, pero aunque así sea, nadie en su sano juicio la ayudaría.

―Claramente ese tipo no tiene el juicio sano.

―O está buscando algo más, ¿pero qué? ―preguntó a nadie en particular.

―Lo averiguaré, Damian, o quizás lo mejor sea presentarme de una vez ante ese tipo y preguntárselo derechamente…

―No Edward. No sigas con esas visitas improvisadas como lo hiciste con Elizabeth, si ese tipo está ligado con esa mujer, puede ser peligroso.

―¿Peligroso? ―se mofó Edward, echándose hacia atrás en su cómoda silla y soltando en nudo de su corbata ―Peligroso voy a ser yo cuando me entere de sus intenciones y me encargue de desbaratar sus planes. Ahí verás quién es peligroso.

A Damian le asustaba que las cosas pudieran salirse de las manos de Edward y que pudiera sobre reaccionar, sabiendo la cantidad de odio que seguía sintiendo por Elizabeth; pero lo que aun más le asustaba era que esa mujer despreciable pudiera poner las manos sobre su familia, lo que él más amaba y si eso era probable, él no escatimaría en nada para quitar a esa vieja ni a sus emisarios de en medio.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo y perdón por el atraso.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

A pesar de su edad, Liam Patterson —sin aplicar mucho esfuerzo y con su fina estampa de galán maduro—, era capaz de arrancar suspiros y otras cosas dentro del género femenino. Siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un amante ferviente, apasionado, siempre luciendo de su brazo a mujeres envidiables sobre quienes ponía sus ojos codiciosos, aunque esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. Esta vez los ojos de Liam estaban puestos sobre una mujer octogenaria, la que estaba cumpliendo condena por homicidio y otros delitos económicos, y que en ese momento estaba en una especie de hospital haciéndose pasar por enferma.

Esa era la mujer que Liam Patterson traía entre ceja y ceja, la misma mujer que en sus años de adolescencia le quitaba el sueño, la misma que en ese momento lo miraba como si a él se le hubiera caído un tornillo, por la manera tan desenfadada con la que él le tomaba las manos y se negaba a soltarlas, acariciándoselas como si aquello le causara alguna especie de extraño placer.

―Ah, Elizabeth ―dijo su nombre como si se tratara de un poema, y suspirando con encanto, como si en vez de estar en medio de una sala de visita rodeada de ventanas espejos y algunas cámaras de seguridad, se encontrara en una pérgola al aire libre, iluminada por farolas, todo muy romántico―. Traigo para ti muy buenas noticias.

Elizabeth parpadeó, poniendo presión para quitar sus manos de entre la de ese hombre que no dejaba de sonreír, incluso casi le da un patatús cuando lo vio llevárselas hasta sus labios y dejarlas allí, presionando su boca por largo rato, antes de volver a hablarle.

―Las investigaciones han dado muy buenos resultados…

― ¿Investigaciones? ―Preguntó, un poco perdida, como si no entendiera bien de lo que le estaba hablando. Por supuesto Lima sonrió encantando y aclaró su duda.

―Todo acerca de tu nieto, su pasado, su presente y nos pondremos manos a la obra para… intervenir en su futuro, aunque… ―dejó la frase en el aire, con tono apesadumbrado. Elizabeth arrugó su frente.

― ¿Aunque qué?

―Hay cosas en las que me gustaría intervenir ―dijo Liam, pensativo, mientras miraba los ojos verdes de la sorprendida mujer frente a él―, pensando en tus beneficios, por supuesto, y no olvidando que _eres tú_ quien le está dando una lección a su nieto, pero estoy atado de manos

Bueno, Elizabeth no veía a Liam muy atado de manos, pensaba confundida mientras él le acariciaba el dorso arruado de su mano con naturalidad mientras hablaba, provocando que ella apretara los dedos de sus pies por el contacto tan descarado. _"¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?"_

―No entiendo… no entiendo bien a lo que te refieres. Tus abogados se están encargando…

―No me refiero a los abogados, me refiero a lo que yo quiero hacer, a la forma en que quiero poder representarte sin que haya dudas, quiero que legalmente quede claro que somos más que un equipo.

La forma tan vehemente de exponer Liam su punto, sobresaltó a Elizabeth, que pestañeó reiterativamente, pensando en cómo ayudar al pobre Liam.

―Puedo firmar un poder o algo así para que te sientas en plena libertad de actuar.

―No creo que podré conformarme con ello.

― ¡Ay, Liam! ―Finalmente logró soltarse del agarre fiero de Liam, recuperando sus manos y escondiéndolas bajo la mesa, alterada y frustrada por esa conversación en clave, haciéndola perder su escasa paciencia―. ¿Podrías ser claro?

― ¿Sabes lo profundamente encantado que estoy de ti?

― ¡Basta de tus burlas! ―Exclamó, golpeando sus piernas cubiertas por esa bata tan horrenda que le obligaban a usar allí ―Es mejor que en adelante trates todo con mi abogado, ¡se supone que yo estoy enferma, que soy una vieja senil, no puedes estar aquí hablando conmigo, y comportándote de esta… forma tan rara!

―Mi forma tan rara… ―se rio divertido, descansando sus manos sobre la mesa― desde mi adolescencia tú sabes que siento esta extraña fascinación que siento por ti, a pesar de que veinte años de edad nos separan.

― ¡Basta, Liam!

―Elizabeth ―ahora su tono de voz era duro y frío, como cuando hacía negocios―, debemos dejar a tus adversarios con la boca abierta, debemos darle un golpe de gracia que los haga tambalear, para después pegarles el gran golpe, cuando se entere que meteremos al infame de tu nieto en la cárcel.

― ¿Y en qué has estado pensando?

―Bueno, una de las formas más "solemnes" con las que podemos representar que somos un equipo indestructible, y con la que no quepa duda alguna que puedo representarte abiertamente, es siendo marido y mujer.

El estallido salió de la boca de Elizabeth sin ella poder controlarlo, porque se supone que ella estaba encerrada allí por demencia senil, pero parece que el empresario era al que le estaban fallando las facultades mentales. Y mientras la mujer seguía carcajeándose, él cruzaba sus brazos y sonreía con diversión también, observando tranquilamente a su "futura esposa".

― ¡¿Estás… estás loco?! ―Preguntó al fin, aun con su voz entrecortada por las carcajadas. Liam inspiró y enderezó la espalda exponiendo su trabajado torso cubierto por una camisa celeste de seda italiana y su traje azul marino, diseño exclusivo de diseñador.

―No, Elizabeth, no estoy loco.

― ¿Entonces qué pretendes haciendo esa… proposición tan incoherente? ¡Es imposible!

―Elizabeth Masen, futura señora de Patterson, has de saber que para mí, muy pocas cosas son imposible. ―Se inclinó hacia adelante con su rictus serio, dejando a un lado toda broma, incluso haciéndose ver peligroso. Por supuesto, a Elizabeth se le heló la sangre con esa postura y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el hombre otra vez había vuelto a tomar sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas ahora con determinación―. Así que prepárate, que dentro de poco estaremos firmando el acta de matrimonio, como lo tengo planeado.

―Liam, estás olvidando donde estamos… soy presidiaria y "padezco demencia", ¡a nadie dejan casarse bajo esas circunstancias!

―Voy a repetírtelo, Elizabeth ―otra vez el sonido de su voz sobresaltó a esta mujer, erizándole los bellos de su cansado cuerpo―. Nos casaremos y nadie va a impedirlo. Siempre cumplo lo que me propongo, y lo que me he propuesto es esto: casarme contigo, meter a tu nieto a la cárcel, quitarle lo que tiene, y sacarte de este lugar, ¿lo entiendes?

Elizabeth tragó grueso y ni siquiera se dio el trabajo a contestar, pues cualquier cosa que dijera, incluso para rebatir la postura tan determinante de Liam, determinación que no se movería ni un ápice, entonces ella se tensó y concluyó en que habían muchas cosas en las que debía pensar, porque esto ni por asomo se lo esperaba.

**oo**

― ¿Puedo pasar?

La suave voz desde la puerta, distrajo a Edward de la lectura del correo electrónico que Jacob había hecho llegar para él. Estaban a portas de cerrar un negocio con la vitivinícola que su amigo administraba, sobre lo cual estaba leyendo en ese momento, cuando Kate asomó su rubia cabellera. El ogro inspiró profundo y minimizó la pantalla, asintiendo hacia la visita para indicarle que pasara; pasó la mano por su barbilla que acababa de ser rasurada esa mañana, por petición de su esposa, preparándose para la charla con esa mujer, la que venía vestida con un pantalón y una sencilla blusa de seda, todo este conjunto de color negro.

― ¿Estás aquí para retomar tu trabajo finalmente, Kate? ―Le preguntó él con ironía cuando ella ya estuvo sentada al lado contrario de su escritorio, frente a él. Kate, un poco contrariada, bajó la cabeza como para darse tiempo, antes de volver a alzarla para mirar a Edward, quien esperaba su respuesta con los brazos cruzados sobre su mesa, con una ceja alzada.

―No sé… no sé, la verdad…

―Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Has venido a hablar con Garrett? ―Le reclamó Edward, intercediendo por su amigo ―Sabe que estás aquí en la ciudad y que lo has estado evitando, ¿cómo crees que se siente? De verdad, Kate, no pensé que fueras tan cruel…

―Esta noche hablaré con él, pero antes… ―la mujer inspiró y apretó sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas― antes necesito hablar contigo.

―Habla entonces.

Kate siempre se ha destacado por ser una mujer segura de sí misma, que no se va con rodeos por nada en esta vida, distinguiéndose por su valentía también sobre la que había aprendido desde pequeña por la infancia tan dura que le tocó vivir y la que la llevó hasta el hogar de menores en donde creció y donde conoció a Edward, a quien tenía en frente, el que estaba poniendo a prueba su seguridad y su valentía.

Había decidido no quedarse con sus sentimientos atorados en la garganta, quería expresarle a él cuales eran estas emociones que sin darse cuenta él mismo había despertado en ella. Sabía que no obtendría lo que en sus sueños deseaba, que ese hombre que esperaba impaciente frente a ella, lo dejara todo para irse con ella. Era de tontos pensar que lo haría, pero de cualquier forma, decidió ser sincera y decírselo, porque necesitaba sacar ese peso que llevaba adentro.

― ¿Entonces, Kate? ―Se impacientó Edward, decidiendo ella comenzar a hablar:

―No voy a volver con Garrett ―fue lo primero que dijo, para dejar en claro ese punto sobre el que no habría vuelta atrás. Edward arrugó su ceño y torció la cabeza.

―No es algo que tengas que hablar conmigo…

―Déjame… déjame hablar, Edward. ―Él se hizo hacia atrás en su silla y cruzando ahora sus brazos contra el pecho, esperó a que la rubia desembuchara de una vez―. Me duele lo que le estoy haciendo a Garrett, no sabes cuánto, y desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero prefiero romperle el corazón ahora que seguir mintiéndole sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, que ya no son los mismos… y no son los mismos, porque… porque creo que me he enamorado de alguien más.

―En serio, Kate ―el ogro levantó las manos, esperando que Kate detuviera esa conversación que parecía ser una "charla de chicas", nada que ver con él―, somos amigos y todo eso, pero creo que yo no tengo mucho que ver con eso…

―Sí que tienes que ver, Edward, sí que tienes que ver porque… ―" _allá voy"_ ― porque eres tú de quien me he enamorado.

Edward se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviese traduciendo lo que la rubia acababa de decirle. Después que lo digirió, se puso de pie de un salto, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, mirando a Kate con indignación.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―La pregunta salió llena de incredulidad de sus labios, levantando un poco la voz para agregar―. ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?!

―Necesitaba decírtelo, solo eso…

― ¡Y para qué mierda necesitas decírmelo, si eso nada va a cambiar! ―alzó las manos, aleteando en el aire. Ella respiraba rápido y sus ojos picaban, por el claro deseo de llanto que la estaba comenzando a dominar. Rosalie, su amiga con quien se había sincerado la noche anterior, le había dicho lo mismo, que de nada serviría hablar con Edward sobre sus sentimientos porque en él nada cambiaría, al menos no como Kate lo hubiera deseado. Pero ella simplemente sentía la necesidad de decírselo, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella había sido capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos por Edward y dejar a su novio de años, solo por la diminuta ilusión de que las cosas pudieran torcerse a su favor, o que "el milagro" se diera para ella, como se lo dijo su amiga. Pero los milagros escaseaban en esa época, de eso era consciente.

―Si nosotros… si antes nosotros lo hubiésemos intentado, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes…

―No, Kate ―la detuvo Edward, dispuesto a dejarle un punto muy en claro ―las cosas no sería diferentes, primero porque tendría que haber pisoteado los sentimientos que Garrett tiene hacia ti, y segundo porque ni aunque en el pasado tú y yo nos hubiéramos _enrollados_ , tarde o temprano Isabella hubiera aparecido en mi vida, y entonces lo nuestro hasta ahí hubiera llegado, porque yo me hubiera enamorado de ella, ¿lo entiendes? Y ahora mismo, no hay nada ni nadie que me haga pensar siquiera en separarme de ella, siquiera pensar en una vida que no fuera con ella, porque simplemente para mí no es posible.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Kate, secándola instantáneamente con el dorso de su temblorosa mano. Ella sabía que esa sería la respuesta de Edward, pero la contundencia de sus palabras la hizo sentirse realmente estúpida.

―Yo pensé… yo pensé…

―Tú pensaste qué cosa, Kate ―la interrumpió el ogro―. ¿Qué abrirías mis ojos y que con tu… declaración me harías cambiar de parecer, que podías hacer cambiar mis sentimientos? ¡Joder, mujer, yo nunca he dado pie entre nosotros para que pienses eso, nunca! ¿Por qué, de momento a otro, sales con esta…estupidez?

― ¡Simplemente las cosas pasaron, Edward, y no me di cuenta de cómo! ―Gritó desesperada, poniéndose de pie también e inconscientemente caminando hacia Edward, quien dio dos pasos atrás para alejarse de ella―. Eres diferente… diferente al hombre al que conocí, lleno de rencor e ira… la forma en que… la forma en que estás con ella, es… diferente…

―Soy diferente porque esencialmente, la mujer a la que amo me transformó ―aclaró él―. Sin ella, seguiría siendo el mismo de antes, y lo sabes…

―Te ayudé… ―le recordó― te ayudamos con tu venganza, igualmente sin ella hubieras logrado salir adelante…

―No, Kate ―otra vez estuvo en desacuerdo, poniendo sus puntos bien en claro―, sin ella probablemente ahora estaría en la cárcel o encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico, o simplemente hubiera seguido adelante con la oscuridad que siempre llevé a cuestas.

―También yo podría haberte ayudado… y lo hice…

― ¿Estás sacándome en cara todo lo que has hecho por ayudarme? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciéndome? ―Le recriminó, a lo que ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No estoy haciendo eso…

― ¡Joder, Kate! ―pasó las manos por su cabello, totalmente descolocado por la actitud de esa mujer, a quien él creía conocer―. Te desconozco, se supone que éramos amigos…

― ¡Y lo seguimos siendo!

― ¡No, mujer, yo ya no te considero más mi amiga, es más, ni siquiera toleraré tenerte cerca!

―No me digas eso, Edward ―dijo ella en tono de súplica, ya no pudiendo detener su llanto lastimero. Él la miró como miraría a una desconocida, a alguien indeseada, girándose y prefiriendo mirar por la ventana.

― ¿Crees que las cosas podrías seguir siendo iguales, después de todo lo que me has dicho? ¿Crees que podré mirar a Garrett a la cara, a quien quiero como mi hermano, después de esto?

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Ella mirando la espalda ancha de Edward, pensando en qué podía decir, mientras que él con algo más que fastidio pensaba si era él quien había hecho algo malo, si él sin querer dio pie para que la cabeza de esa mujer pensara ese tipo de cosas, pero a pies juntos podría jurar que no hizo nada… entonces la ira estalló en su pecho, cuando oyó la voz quebrada pero insidiosa de esa mujer que ahora para él era una total desconocida:

―Bella… ella es mucho menor que tú, puede que sus sentimientos cambien y…

― ¡¿Qué clase de mierda estás tratando de decir?! ―gritó, girándose hacia ella. Si no hubiera sido mujer, probablemente no se hubiera contenido y hubiera arremetido contra ella a punta de golpes. Kate, por supuesto, se sobresaltó y comenzó a balbucear una respuesta, pero él no la dejó:

― ¡No tienes ni puta idea de cómo nos amamos ella y yo, ni siquiera puedes imaginarte la forma en que nos necesitamos para vivir, así que no vengas con esas teorías estúpidas de víbora ponzoñosa, Kate!

―Yo solo…

―Tú solo, nada. ―Entonces ya harto de esa más que estúpida conversación, le puso término, irrevocable y terminantemente―. Ahora vete de aquí, Kate, y te recomiendo que presentes tu renuncia, porque no estoy dispuesto a trabajar con personas como tú a mi lado. Ahora sal de aquí de una buena vez, y no me obligues a ser grosero y sacarte a la fuerza.

Caminó de regreso a su sillón y con lo movió con brusquedad, sentándose sobre él, y con cara de furia concentró sus ojos en la pantalla del ordenador, intentando por todos los medios ignorar a la mujer que seguía como en estado de shock, parada a un lado de él. Entonces la oyó suspirar y sin decir más, la vio de reojo caminar hacia la puerta, con clara actitud de derrota, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

― ¡Joder, mierda! ―Gruñó, restregándose el rostro con la mano. Eso había sido como un balde de agua fría, aunque con la visita que la rubia le hizo la vez anterior, con esas actitudes tan extrañas en ella, él intuyó que algo raro pasaba, pero no eso, no que saldría con esa sarta de estupideces.

Inspiró profundo y se dejó caer cansado sobre su silla, pensando en que necesitaba vacaciones, o una buena réplica de su luna de miel. Cerró sus ojos levantando su cabeza al cielo, repasando cual tortura, las ridiculeces que esa mujer había dicho, y preguntándose si era un tema que debería tratar con Garrett. Entonces oyó dos golpes en la puerta, apareciendo por esta su secretaria colorina, Victoria, quien traía para él una taza de líquido humeante.

―Yo no pedí esto ―aclaró él con mal humor a la secretaria, que no se dio por aludida, dejando la taza de té justo frente a él. Se paró derecha, con las manos al frente, lista para recibir indicaciones, siempre con su atuendo impecable.

La astuta secretaria había estado atenta tanto a la llegada de la mujer rubia, el ave de rapiña como ella la bautizó, esperando poder oír algo de lo que el parcito podría estar hablando, distinguiendo apenas el grito del ogro con el que hasta ella se sobresaltó. Ciertamente no pasó por alto la forma en que la rubia salió, con la cabeza agachada, escondiendo su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sin emitir palabra ni siquiera para despedirse, pensando ella en que su jefe podría necesitar algo, una bebida para relajarse.

―Tu esposa me adiestro para que te diera una infusión de té suave para cuando tengas algún arranque de rabia ―soltó una risita―, aunque con la cantidad de veces que tu ira estalla, nuestras provisiones de té no serían suficientes.

El ogro gruñó, realmente gruñó por la desfachatez de esa mujer que se atrevía a hacer bromas y derechamente burlarse de él justo en ese momento, y lo peor para él fue cuando tomó la jodida taza entre sus dedos y bebió del maldito té, del cual inspiró su aroma por las fosas nasales cuando lo llevó a la boca.

―Averigua si hay té con aroma a rosas ―demandó el jefe, mirando el contenido aun humeante, pensando que lo mejor sería derechamente tener a la mano alguna fragancia que le recordara a su demonio, aromatizantes ambientales, bebidas con esencia de rosas o de plano pedirle a la colorina mujer que aun esperaba _algo_ a su lado, que se encargara de colocar un ramo de rosas cada mañana en su despacho, aunque eso no se viera muy varonil para su gusto. O quizás lo más sensato sería llevar siempre con él, el frasco de perfume que usaba su mujer, para evocarla cuando más lo necesitaba, como en ese momento.

―Parece que el té surtió efecto. Se te ve más tranquilo…

―De momento… ―respondió, sin agradecérselo. Ella asintió igualmente encantada.

―Pues de nada, ahora me retiro si no hay algo más que necesites…

―Manda a pedir el ramo de calas amarillas más grande que tengan y se lo haces llegar a mi esposa ―le pidió, recordando de momento a otro que esa sería una buena sorpresa para su mujer, para que ella supiera a ciencia cierta que él la recordaba todo el tiempo, que era la única mujer a la que amaría y que por nada del mundo dejaría que los separaran. ¿Le pondría todo eso en la tarjeta?

― ¡Calas amarillas, le encantan las calas amarillas! ―Estuvo de acuerdo ella, conociendo bien los gustos de su amiga, esposa de su jefe.

―Lo sé.

―Se los haré llegar esta mañana a su trabajo, ¿qué quieres que ponga en la tarjeta?

―"Como siempre, estoy pensando en ti"

― ¡Muy romántico!

―Y lárgate ya, Victoria, estoy trabajando ―la colorina decidió no seguir poniendo a prueba el humor de su jefe, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir sobre sus tacones _animal print_ de la oficina, deteniéndola en el proceso la voz de Edward―. Y para la próxima vez, no dejes que nadie entre en mi oficina sin primero consultármelo, mucho menos Kate.

―Como ordenes, Edward.

Cuando quedó solo, se relajó sobre su silla, agradeciendo en silencio la aparición de Victoria, que había servido para olvidarse por un momento de lo ocurrido. Soltó el nudo de su corbata oscura, pensando en cómo iba a manejar toda esa situación, tanto con Garrett como con su esposa. ¿Les ocultaría lo ocurrido? gruñendo otra vez, sacó el móvil del cajón de su escritorio, marcándole a Jacob, con el que se sentiría más tranquilo hablando del tema y quien seguro le daría algún buen consejo.

― ¿Jacob? Prepárate para recibirme a almorzar en la viña, necesito hablar contigo.

―Seguro, Edward, ¿algún problema?

― ¡Ja! Ni que lo digas…

**OO**

El fin de semana había sido toda una revelación para Tyler. Andaba feliz por la vida, silbando una alegre melodía, mientras en terreno checaba algunos asuntos propios de su trabajo junto a su colega y amigo Benjamín, que lo miraba de reojo y sonreían también. El compartir un buen rato con sus amigos la noche del sábado, había servido para botar tensiones, relajarse… y para ver que las cosas buenas estaban más cerca de lo que él suponía.

―Entonces, campeón… ―Benjamín le dio un codazo justo en las costillas, después de haber hablado con los ingenieros que supervisaban la obra en la que trabajaban para la empresa "Lux et umbra"― ¿te divertiste el sábado, no?

―Claro que me divertí ―respondió sonriendo― igual que ustedes.

―Sí… Maggie y yo nos divertimos mucho… ¡Igual que tú y Linda, campeón! ―le dio dos puñetazos en el hombro a modo de juego y Tyler no pudo sino reírse también. Sin duda, mucho le debía a esa jovial chica su buen humor, con quien se había divertido como nunca antes, y a quien había comenzado a mirar como nunca antes, como la chica hermosa y divertida que era, y por quien no dejó de pensar el domingo, sin aguantarse las ganas de llamarla.

― ¿Le vas a poner el anillo en el dedo, mi amigo?

― ¡Oh, cierra la boca! ―le dio un empujón al metiche de Benjamín, tratando de ponerse serio, pero sin lograrlo, porque la sonrisa aparecía por obra de magia en su rostro. "¿Aceptaría Linda una invitación a almorzar ese día?" pensó, sacando su teléfono con la intención de llamarla y proponérselo, pero como siempre y cuando él menos se lo esperaba, la aparición del hombre que lograba voltear su humor llegó a arruinar su mañana.

― ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ―Con su traje azul marino, y con un casco azul sobre la cabeza, entregado para la protección de los visitantes, apareció en medio de ese lío de tierra y vigas de acero. Tyler cerró los ojos, e inspiró para darse fuerzas, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ese hombre ahí y cómo diablos había logrado dar con él, primero su oficina y ahora el terreno que también era su lugar de trabajo.

Miró a su amigo, quien ladeó la boca en una mueca, alzándose de hombros antes de alejarse de allí, pues a él también le disgustaba la presencia de ese hombre. En lo que Liam se acercaba, Tyler quitó su casco y pasó las manos por su cabello negro, otra vez pidiendo paciencia al cielo.

―Cómo lograste dar conmigo, Liam ―preguntó Tyler a modo de saludo, volviendo a poner su casco de protección sobre la cabeza. Liam palmeó el hombre de su hijo y miró alrededor:

―No es difícil saber dónde está construyendo Masen su nuevo imperio, y cuando llamé a tu oficina y tu graciosa secretaria me dijo que estabas en terreno, entonces yo até cabos, ¡Y pues aquí me tienes!

―Ya veo… ―murmuró, mirando hacia el lugar donde las máquinas estaban haciendo su trabajo ―Pero estoy ocupado y ahora mismo no puedo atenderte.

―Vengo de pasadas, para invitarte a almorzar.

―Podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje y haberme llamado.

―No pasa nada, estaba fuera de la oficina y decidí pasar. Además, si te llamo, tú no me contestas.

―Bueno, lamento pasar de tu invitación, pero tengo un almuerzo con el equipo de trabajo ―mintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

―Bueno, pero hagamos una cita para otro día, cuando tu abultada agenda lo permita… tengo cosas importantes para contarte. Además, quiero que me cuentes de ti, sobre tu trabajo, de cómo te trata Masen y su equipo, cosas como esas…

―En serio, sigo sin entenderlo ―quiso saber Tyler, sin aguantarse de preguntar―. ¿Por qué de pronto te interesas por mi? Estas visitas tan… extrañas…

―Hijo… quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Me cuesta reconocer que he cometido errores, pero debo reconocer que la paternidad me… espantó…

― ¡¿En serio?! Es raro que lo digas, porque eras un hombre de treinta años, y no un adolecente —rebatió Tyler, destilando recelo, ante la mirada impasible de Liam―. ¿Te espantó tanto que abandonaste a mi madre y dudaste que yo pudiera ser tu hijo?

―Lo sé, lo sé, he sido un mal hombre con ella, pero si me dejaras…

―Oye, de verdad, no quiero ser grosero, pero tengo trabajo.

―Entiendo, pero me voy si te comprometes a almorzar conmigo… ¿este viernes, quizás?

Si le decía que no, el hombre insistiría, así que prefirió mentalizarse para aguantar un almuerzo con él, respondiendo afirmativamente a su petitorio. Prometiendo entonces llamarlo el viernes por la mañana para coordinar un encuentro, se fue del lugar con ánimo victorioso, mientras Tyler meneaba la cabeza con ánimo muy contrario a la alegría que demostraba Liam.

― ¡Ay, Dios! ahora sí necesito una distracción… ―murmuró, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de sus jeans para marcarle a Linda, que contestó casi enseguida―. Hola preciosa, espero que no tengas planes para almorzar...

― ¡Claro que los tengo, y contigo, galán! ―Exclamó la chica, haciendo sonreír a Tyler.

**oo**

Dos litros de té con canela que Victoria suministró para él, no fueron suficientes para calmarlo. Durante todo el día estuvo con el ánimo exaltado, gruñendo por cualquier nimiedad que en otro momento no lo hubiera afectado tanto, decidiendo irse temprano a casa y disfrutar de la compañía de su hija, para olvidar lo que había sido el tedio del día.

Cuando llegó su esposa del trabajo, cargando un enorme ramillete de calas amarillas, las que agradeció con todo su corazón, intuyó que algo raro ocurría con su esposo. Durante la cena, él se mantuvo extrañamente silencioso, mientras ella hablaba con su tía quien aceptaba abiertamente que al día siguiente tendría una cena con Damian. Ese hubiera sido el momento para que Edward lanzara sus bromas irónicas para molestar a Carmen, para preguntarle si desde ahora debería llamarla "mamá" o algo por el estilo, pero nada. Edward seguía mudo, y apenas levantando la cabeza cuando su esposa o su hija llamaban su atención.

―Edward… ―susurró Bella a su lado en la mesa, extendiendo su mano hasta ponerla sobre la de su marido, que no demoró en tomarla y apretarla contra la suya― ¿qué sucede?

―Fue un día pesado en la oficina, es todo…

―No me vengas con esas cosas, sabes que ese cuento no me lo trago…

―Bueno, la niña y yo iremos a su habitación a leer un cuento antes de dormir, para dejarlos a solas ―intervino Carmen, levantándose de la mesa y llevándose consigo a la niña, la que levantaba la mano hacia sus padres y la movía en señal de despedida, canturreando un divertido " _Adioshito…"_ como su tío Emmett le había enseñado.

―¿Edward, no me lo vas a decir?

Edward inspiró mirando los expectantes y ahora preocupados ojos verde miel de su mujer, sopesando sobre si contarle o no acerca de su altercado con Kate, inclinándose por ocultárselo de momento. Jacob, durante el almuerzo, le había aconsejado que dejara decantar el asunto y no hacer más aspavientos del tema, dándole tiempo a Kate de reaccionar de su extraña actitud y ver como seguían las cosas. Además, él no quería más problemas con ella, ¿pero entonces, qué le diría para que ella le creyera? Recordó entonces sobre un asunto del cual no le había comentado.

―Dimos con una persona que puede estar coludida con la vieja…

―Oh… ―exclamó Bella, apretando la mano de su marido―. ¿Y lo conoces?

―No… bueno, es un empresario conocido, un hombre con mucho poder. Su nombre se me hace familiar porque quizás hemos coincido con él en alguna cena, pero no recuerdo que tuviera conexión con la vieja en el pasado.

―Ya veo… ¿pero lo están investigando, no?

―Ah, demonio, que bien me conoces ―suspiró, llevándose la mano de su mujer hasta la boca para besarle los nudillos―, por supuesto que lo estamos haciendo.

― ¿Y crees que sea peligroso? ¿Por eso estás tan preocupado?

―No le tengo miedo, si es eso lo que quieres saber, pero me intriga saber por qué un hombre con todo el dinero que él tiene, puede estar ayudando a Elizabeth. Hombres como él no se dan el lujo de tener amigos presidiarios con el prontuario de la vieja.

― ¿Y qué harán para detenerlo?

―De momento, dejaremos que siga dando pasos para ver hacia donde se dirige. Nos hemos puesto en marcha para presentar un recurso que anule el traslado de Elizabeth a ese hospital de locos, y pediremos exámenes para rebatir el primer resultado que la hizo salir de la cárcel.

―Estoy segura que lo conseguirán y lograrán que ella vuelva a la cárcel.

―Lo haré, demonio, claro que lo haré.

―¿Y cómo fue que lograron dar con él?

―Un ligero soborno, demonio ―respondió, provocando que Bella abriera sus ojos como platos. _"¿No era eso un delito_?" pensó, y Edward como leyendo sus pensamientos, negó divertido y aclaró su duda. ―Emmett apenas le dio unos billetes y una cajetilla de cigarros importados al guardia del hospital para que le entregara la lista de las matrículas de los vehículos que habían llegado allí para visitar a la vieja. De ahí llegamos al nombre de Liam Patterson y un par de abogados, que son todos quienes han llegado allí para visitarla.

―¿Liam Patterson? ―Preguntó ella, pensando en el nombre.

―Fue lo que dije, ¿por qué, te suena?

―Uhm… no sé… quizás también lo he oído o leído por ahí…

―Es probable, mujer.

―¿Y es eso lo que te tiene preocupado, Edward? ―Insistió ella, levantando la mano libre para acariciar el rostro de su marido, quien ante el contacto cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa caricia ligera, pensando en cómo esa mujer lograba leer su alma tan bien, sacando a colación las sarta de estupideces que había dicho la rubia que lo visitó en la mañana, apuntando que quizás su mujer podría cambiar de parecer respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él. " _La rubia no tiene ni puta idea…"_

―Sí, mujer, es todo ―atrapó la mano de su esposa y le besó la palma, tironeándola para que se levantara y se sentara sobre sus rodillas, para abrazarla y ahogarse en su aroma a rosas, que lo calmaba y lo desquiciaba de igual manera.

Bella se estremeció con la boca de su hombre besándole el cuello y sus manos acariciándole la espalda por sobre su blusa de seda azul, soltando una risita y llevando automáticamente sus manos hasta el cabello de Edward, hundiendo sus dedos en él.

―Me derretí en la silla de mi escritorio cuando recibí tu ramo de flores, y estuve tentada a salir corriendo hasta tu despacho para agradecerte la nota tan romántica…

―Y qué te detuvo de no ir, mujer. La hubiéramos pasado muy bien sobre mi escritorio.

―No quería interrumpirte.

―Muy mal, mujer, muy mal ―aparentó enojo, y gruñó mordisqueándole el cuello―, pero no te preocupes, dentro de un rato voy a hacer que vuelvas a derretirte para encargarme de ti como corresponder.

―Y para agradecerte debidamente las flores.

―Seguro ―murmuró, antes de besarla con la intensidad de siempre, exhortándola sin palabras a que abriera su boca para él, cuestión que ella no se demoró en hacer.

Al día siguiente, Bella se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, revisando unos papeles de algunos clientes con los que estaba trabajando, volviéndole a la memoria el nombre de Liam Patterson, el que a ella, no sabe bien por qué, se le hacía muy familiar.

―Patterson… Patterson… ―repitió en voz alta, mirando al vacío. Decidió entonces abrir el archivo del historial de sus clientes y en un buscador de la aplicación, tecleó el apellido, esperando que el examinador arrojara algún resultado. Cuando eso ocurrió, cubrió su boca ahogando una exclamación―. Tyler Patterson Jones…

Arrugó la frente y recordó la conversación que tuvieron durante un almuerzo, cuando tocaron el tema de su padre:

 _"Mi familia somos mi madre y yo. Con mi padre nunca tuve una relación, apenas y lo conocí cuando era pequeño y a través del tiempo son contadas las veces que nos hemos reunido. Es un hombre de negocios exitoso, que al parecer, no tuvo espacio en su agenda para un hijo…"_

―No puede ser… ―murmuró, aun consternada― quizás es solo un alcance de apellido, una coincidencia… ¿pero si no lo es? ¡Qué hago, qué hago!

Entonces sin pensarlo, levantó el auricular de su teléfono y marcó al despacho de su marido, contestando Victoria la llamada.

― _Gerencia "Lux et umbra", soy Victoria, ¿con quién hablo?_

 _―_ Victoria, soy Bella, cómo estás amiga ―saludó ella, mordiéndose el dedo índice, claramente nerviosa.

 _― ¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa! ―_ Oyó exclamar la voz cantarina de su amiga.

―Sí, soy yo… Ejem… ―carraspeó para firmar la voz―. Uhm… ¿puedes comunicarme ahora con Edward?

 _―¿Con Edward? Ahora mismo salió a un par de reuniones fuera del edificio. Regresará después de comer, ¿por qué no te comunicas a su celular?_

―La verdad es que quería saber si no estaba ocupado, no quería interrumpirlo _. ―_ La oyó soltar una divertida carcajada antes de responder:

 _―Tu no lo interrumpes. Tus llamadas le deben ser pasadas aunque esté en audiencia con el Papa, eso dijo._

 _―Ya veo… quizás sea mejor que vaya yo misma esta tarde a su oficina._

 _―¿Es urgente?_

―Sí… no _―_ cerró los ojos, agitando la cabeza, _"¡¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?!"―._ No te preocupes. Lo hablo con él esta tarde.

 _―Bueno, pues… ¡Ah, y recuerda nuestra salida de chicas, ojalá este fin de semana!_

―Coordinaré con mi tía y con Edward y te confirmo, ¿vale?

 _―Seguro. Nos vemos esta tarde. ¡Adiós, amiga!_

 _―_ Adiós, Victoria. ―Colgó, quedando su vista pegada en el teléfono, pensando que sería mejor decírselo frente a frente a Edward y explicarle bien sobre lo que ella sabía. Inspiró hondo, intentando relajarse, y decidió ponerse manos a la obra con unos diseños que estaba pendientes de terminar. Al menos eso la distraería, de momento.

Se abocó a su trabajo y logró adelantar mucho, incluso decidió almorzar algo en la oficina para hacer rendir mejor su tiempo, ya que saldría por un momento durante la tarde. Ya no se podía echar para atrás con la visita a su marido, pues él la había llamado, alertado por Victoria, preguntándole qué ocurría y por qué no lo había llamado al móvil, inventándole una excusa que él no creyó, pero tranquilizándolo sobre la poca importancia que ella creía que tenía el tema, aun así, le pidió que la esperara esa tarde para hablar.

 _―Incluso podemos hablarlo en la casa esta noche… ―_ había propuesto ella, llevándose la negativa de su esposo.

 _―No, no demonio, ven aquí y dime lo que ocurre. Además, me hará bien verte en horario de oficina._

El chofer que su ogro esposo dispuso para ella fue quien la llevó hasta las dependencias del edificio donde encontraría a su marido, quien la estaba esperando de pie a un lado del ascensor de su piso.

―Demonio mío, que sorpresa más agradable ―ronroneó, abrazándola por la cintura frente a los ojos divertidos de sus secretarias, que no disimulaban estar viendo la escena. Ella se sonrojo, por supuesto, y besó la mejilla de su esposo, siguiéndolo hasta el despacho, saludando a las chicas de pasadas antes de entrar.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina estuvo cerrada, el ogro amante, no demoró en acorralarla entre su cuerpo y la muralla, aferrarla por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra alzaba una de sus piernas bajo su negro vestido plisado, y la hacía rodearle las caderas, a la vez que la besaba como si estuviera sediento de sus besos. Ese asalto hizo olvidar por varios minutos a lo que ella había ido hasta allí, incluso la hizo olvidar donde estaba y quien era ella, solo consciente del hombre que la aferraba y la besaba, manteniendo una especie de lucha campal entre sus lenguas.

Bella, aferrada a los hombros de su marido, se dejaba llevar, sintiendo como su interior se volvía líquido por la pasión que sentía por ese hombre, que le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza y la volvía loca de deseo, como en ese momento.

―Ed… Edward… ¡Dios! ―exclamó, cuando pudo apartar su boca para tomar aire, antes que él otra vez arremetiera y su mano llegara hasta sus finas braguitas de encaje, recorriendo el borde de estas, como buscando el camino hacia su paraíso―. Estamos… estamos en tu oficina ―dijo ella entre gemidos, cuando él se ocupó de besar el relieve de su cuello.

―Estoy en mi recreo, demonio ―gruñó él, sin intención de detenerse.

―Puede… puede entrar alguien y…

El aliento fresco de Edward le pegó en el rostro cuando afirmó su frente sobre la suya, con aquellos ojos verdes, hermoso, en ese momento oscuros de puro deseo.

―Otras veces no te ha importado, demonio lujurioso…

―Edward… yo… antes… ―él la cayó con otro beso arrollador y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir y responderle al beso, jalando el cabello de su marido. Pero en un atisbo de cordura, la poca que le quedaba en ese momento, recordó lo que la había llevado hasta allí. Entonces, casi en contra de su voluntad, empujó a Edward por los hombros para hacer que se apartara. Él gruñó y la miró con enojo.

―Edward, amor, debo contarte algo ―susurró con voz agitada, mientras le acariciaba la cara berrinchuda que él puso, como si a un niño le quitaron su juguete―. Es importante…

―Ya sabía yo… ―suspiró con pesar y se apartó lentamente, sacando su mano de debajo de su falda. Ella sonrió y le peinó el cabello que ella misma desordenó, tironeándolo hasta el sofá ubicado en un rincón de la oficina―. ¿Qué pasó ahora, mujer?

―No pongas esa cara ni ocupes ese tono de rabieta infantil, Edward…

―¡Joder, demonio, me interrumpes en lo mejor!

―Ya lo retomaremos ―prometió, tomándole las manos, antes de comenzar a contarle qué la había traído por ahí―. Esta mañana encontré algo que puede ayudarte.

―Tú siempre me ayudas, mujer…

―Déjame hablar ―protestó ella, poniendo una mano sobre el labio de su hombre, el que él aprovechó de mordisquear, sin que ella discutiera―. Me refiero a Liam Patterson.

Edward arrugó el ceño y miró confundido a su mujer.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Te dije que el apellido me era familiar y no sabía por qué, así que por si acaso tecleé el apellido en el historia de clientes y…

―¡¿Y qué, mujer?!

―Apareció entre los contactos de la empresa…

―¿Trabajaron para él? ―preguntó confundido.

―No, no para él, pero creo sí para su hijo, pero no estoy segura, a no ser que se trate de un alcance de apellido.

―¿A quién te refieres?

―Tyler, el arquitecto que contrataron para el proyecto inmobiliario. Su apellido es Patterson y…

―¡Joder, mierda! ―Se puso de pie de un salto y caminó a paso firme hacia su escritorio, sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar. Levantó el auricular le pidió a una de sus secretarias que lo comunicara con el estudio de arquitectura y que le pasaran la llamada cuando estuviera listo. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el arquitecto jefe. Después colgó y le marcó a Emmett:

―Uno de los arquitectos que trabaja con nosotros parece tener conexión con Patterson ―le dijo nada más Emmett contestar. Bella no pudo oír lo que Emmett le respondió, pero sí lo que dijo su esposo, que se sulfuró al instante―. ¡Esto no es una jodida casualidad! Ese tipo pudo haber tenido labrado su plan desde antes, y voy a averiguarlo ahora.

Colgó la llamada y caminó hasta el perchero para ponerse la americana, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, avisándole su asistente que no habían podido comunicarse. Pero él ya había olvidado ese llamado, decidiendo sin demora ir hasta ese lugar y preguntarle en persona si tenía o no que ver ese arquitecto lleno de músculos, con ese tal Liam Patterson.

Bella, totalmente sorprendida, miraba al ogro actuar por impulso, sacudiendo su paralizado estado y levantándose hasta él para detenerlo. Tenía que comentarle lo que el mismo Tyler le había contado sobre su padre.

―Edward, escúchame por favor…

―Has ayudado, demonio, y te lo recompensaré ―tomó el rostro de su mujer y besó su frente ―pero ahora debo arreglar este asuntito.

Entonces, se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta para salir con esta, mientras ella a su espalda le pedía que se detuviera, sin conseguirlo. Entonces suspiró cansada, regresando al sofá donde había estado sentada, mirando de frente al escritorio vacío, pensando en que tendría que haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. ¿Pero, de qué otra manera? Su esposo habría reaccionado igual y habría salido disparado a constatar sus sospechas, aunque ella le hubiese explicado todo lo que tenía en mente.

―¡Ay, Dios! Espero que no haga una locura ―rogó, esperanzada.

El ogro salió del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesto a disipar sus dudas. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo, pues él intuía que si ese arquitecto había llegado a su empresa, seguro lo hacía coludido con él. ¡Joder, cómo no lo pensó antes! ¡Cómo no pensó que la vieja mandaría a meter a algún sapo para que le fuera con noticias…!

Estaba haciendo conjeturas dispersas, que quizás se adelantaban a los hechos, pero prefería estar preparado y alejar a cualquiera que tuviera que ver con esa vieja y sus secuaces. Y si era necesario, mandaría a investigar de uno en uno a los trabajadores de sus empresas, desde los altos mandos hasta quienes trabajaban limpiando baños, nadie se escaparía.

Llegó hasta la pequeña oficina, recibiéndolo la secretaria totalmente sorprendida por la forma tan sobresaltada con la que él apareció ante ella, exigiéndole por el paradero de Tyler.

―En su… en su oficina...

Linda no alcanzó a dar aviso a Tyler de su fortuita visita, cuando Edward ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta, entrando a la pequeña oficina sin ser invitado a pasar. Tyler, confundido por la intromisión, levantó la vista de su ordenador y alzó las cejas al ver a Edward frente a él, quien bufaba como toro a punto de saltarle encima a su presa, o algo así.

―Qué sorpre…

―¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Liam Patterson? ―Exigió saber Edward, dejando a medias el saludo de Tyler.

El arquitecto arrugó su frente y se levantó lentamente de su asiento, ¿qué iba a decirle? Aunque esa no era la pregunta más importante, más bien quería saber en qué mierda lo metió su _padre_. Tragó grueso y casi escupió la respuesta para Edward.

―Es mi padre ―aunque más acertado hubiera sido decir que era su progenitor, porque decir que era su "padre", era francamente una mentira. Él nunca había sido su padre.

Pero Edward no podía leer las intenciones detrás de esa confirmación que él esperaba recibir, ciertamente le valía una mierda las explicaciones que Tyler no se demoró en darle, por lo que cuadrando su espalda, estrechó a él su mirada, y sin dar pie a reclamos, ordenó:

―Desde este momento quedas desvinculado a cualquier proyecto con la empresa "Lux et umbra". Mi personal te hará llegar el finiquito y el resto de tu equipo será sometido a una investigación exhaustiva, por lo que la sociedad queda que une a este estudio de arquitectura con mi empresa, queda a esperas del resultado de la evaluación. Mis abogados se comunicarán contigo.

Sin más, el ogro mandamás de la empresa abotonó su americana, dándole la última mirada de ira al arquitecto antes de retirarse.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ―Quiso saber Tyler, extrañamente muy calmado. Edward estrechó sus furiosos pero contenidos ojos hacia él.

―Seguro tu _papá,_ tiene esa respuesta para ti, ¿o pensaron que no me enteraría? ―Entonces y sin más, se giró hacia la puerta que se mantuvo abierta, pasando a un lado de la secretaria, quien fue testigo de esa visita tan rara, pero tan contundente y que la dejó helada, sin una explicación. Entonces caminó hasta Tyler, que miraba fijo hacia el lugar donde Edward estuvo de pie hasta hace un instante, tan o más perdido que Linda, la que se le acercó y tomó sus manos para llamar la atención del arquitecto. Este parpadeó y bajó su cabeza hasta ella.

― ¿Qué… qué fue eso?

―No tengo idea, pero creo que Masen fue bastante claro. Estoy fuera del proyecto inmobiliario de su empresa…

―¡Eres la cabeza de ese proyecto!

―Linda, ahora mismo estoy tan confundido que no sé qué pensar. Hablaré con el resto cuando regresen y esperaré la visita del abogado ―suspiró y suavemente pellizcó la barbilla de la chica, quien estaba visiblemente afectada―. Ahora voy a mi casa. Necesito estar solo, pensar un poco.

Ella asintió y lo dejó ir, prometiéndole que lo llamaría si algo se ofrecía. Entonces, dentro de su coche, recordó la forma tan llena de rencor con la que Edward se había referido a Liam Patterson, y soltando el aire de sus pulmones, totalmente apesadumbrado y defraudado, pensó que la aparición de Liam seguro había sido con la intención de saber acerca de la empresa de Masen, y claro, Masen —muy probablemente— era enemigo de Liam, entonces supo quién sabe cómo del parentesco que los unía, decidiendo deshacerse de él.

―Gracias, Liam, no haces más que arruinar mi vida… ―verbalizó ese pensamiento con voz cansada, a la vez que sacaba su coche del estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo, y gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias Gaby Madriz, beta de esta historia, mi amiga y hada madrina, a Maritza Maddox que es como la voz de mi conciencia, y a Miss Manu de Marte que es mi ángel malo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana. Les dejo un gran abrazo!**

 **Cata!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El día auguraba ser una mierda. Eso pensó Edward cuando salió de su coche aquella mañana, después de haber dormido mal, esto luego de una acalorada discusión con la terca esposa suya, a quien no le pareció "justo" las medidas que tomó con respecto al arquitecto, el señor musculitos.

 _― ¡¿Lo vas a defender, mujer?! ―Incrédulo le preguntó a su esposa, mientras se quitaba la corbata. Había llegado pasadas las nueve de la noche, después de una extensa reunión con su equipo, a quien le expuso la situación. Ella arrugó su cara, contrariada y cruzó sus brazos en señal de defensa, siempre manteniendo al menos dos metros de distancia entre ambos._

 _― ¡Sí que lo voy a defender!_

 _El ogro gruñó, apretando sus manos a los costados, aferrando en una de ellas la pobre corbata italiana que estaba absorbiendo su ira._

 _―Voy a exponerlo con claridad para que entiendas ―le dijo él, muy lento, como si se tratara de un diálogo con una niña en vez de una mujer. Ella se tensó aún más y no dijo nada―. Ese tipo, es hijo de Liam Patterson. Liam Patterson está coludido con Elizabeth, y cualquier persona que tenga que ver con alguno de esos dos, tiene que estar fuera de mi área segura, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _―Primero ―apuntó ella, lista para rebatir―, aún no sabes qué tipo de conexión hay entre ese Patterson y Elizabeth, y mucho menos el tipo de lazo que hay entre Tyler y su padre…_

 _―Tu amiguito Tyler, no se apresuró por explicarme nada, ni convencerme de lo contrario. Si yo hubiera estado cometiendo una injusticia, como dices, me hubiera retenido hasta explicarme, pero no lo hizo. El silencio otorga, cariño…_

 _― ¡Y una mierda!_

 _―Mira, mujer ―la apuntó con el dedo índice acusador, con la corbata colgando de esa mano―, si no estás de acuerdo con mi accionar en mi jodida empresa, pues lo lamento. Estoy cubriendo no solo mi espalda, sino las de todos quienes están a mí alrededor, incluyéndote. Prefiero adelantarme a los hechos, antes que estos me pillen desprevenido, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _― ¡No, no lo entiendo!_ _―_ _Protestó ella, pateando el suelo. Él alzó las manos al aire, pasándoselas por el cabello a continuación._

 _― ¡Joder, demonio! ¡¿Qué sacas siendo tan terca?!_

 _―Te vas a dar cuenta que estás actuando apresuradamente y…_

 _―No voy a arrepentirme, mujer._

 _―Ya lo veremos._

Aquella noche sí se arrepintió de algo: de permitir que su demonio testarudo y furioso durmiera encerrado en el cuarto de invitados. Por más que él soltó amenazas con echar la puerta abajo, o meterse por la ventana, ella no hizo caso y lo mandó a la mierda, literalmente.

" _Vete a la mierda_ " así le dijo, y fue lo que hizo. Entonces, después de dormir en aquel lugar tan poco saludable, se levantó con un ánimo del infierno, y en ese mismo estado salió de su casa, eso sí, dedicándole unos minutos a su hija, la única mujer en miniatura que esa mañana había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa.

Subió por el elevador y llegando a su piso, apenas saludó a sus secretarias, levantándose Victoria enseguida para preparar una jarra de té que sabía necesitaría, infusión con aroma a rosas como él lo había solicitado. No estaba de más decir todo lo que tuvo que recorrer para dar con el dichoso té, hasta que finalmente logró dar con él, nada más esperaba que surtiera efecto.

Ni dos minutos más tarde, apareció Garrett Anderson frente a las secretarias, con aspecto furibundo como pocas veces se le había visto.

― ¿Masen ya llegó?

―Acaba de… ―apuntando hacia la puerta alcanzó a responder Nadia , la asistente personal de Edward, cuando Garrett caminó directo al despacho, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un golpe seco, sobresaltando a Edward, quien acababa de colgar su americana negra en el perchero de la esquina. Se giró y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un puño que aterrizó directo en su rostro, bajo su ojo derecho. Se tambaleó, golpeándose contra el ventanal que se sacudió por el impacto del cuerpo del ogro, el que se incorporó rápido y sobresaltado.

― ¡¿Qué mierda, Garrett?! ―gritó furibundo, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla adolorida. Garrett parecía desquiciado, rojo de rabia, respirando pesado, a punto de lanzarse sobre Edward otra vez, porque ese primer golpe no le iba a parecer suficiente.

― ¡Qué mierda; eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí! ―Le gritó, dando un paso hacia él―. ¡Eras mi jodido amigo, mi hermano, y me sales con una traición como esta! ¡Eres lo peor!

―Me puedes explicar qué cojones…

―Kate anoche habló conmigo. Pateó mi culo definitivamente, y cuando le pregunté si había alguien más, me habló de ti… ¡De ti! ―Le gritó, apuntándole con el dedo, entonces Edward lo entendió todo―. ¡TÚ Y ESA MUJER ROMPIERON MI JODIDO CORAZÓN!

El grito seco retumbó en toda la oficia, después del cual cayó un silencio pesado. Edward miró a su amigo dolido, quien cubría sus ojos con la palma de su mano, mientras sus hombros se movían como espasmos producto de su llanto silencioso, y Edward quiso entonces salir en busca de la rubia y hacerla que se enfrentara y repitiera delante de él lo que le había dicho a Garrett, que ahora lo culpaba de su separación.

―Oye, esa rubia está loca…

Garrett alzó la mirada hacia él y lo fulminó con esta, a pesar de tenerlos rojos y desbordados de lágrimas.

― ¿Cómo… cómo te atreviste? ―Preguntó con profundo dolor.

― ¡¿Qué cómo me atreví?! ―Preguntó con tono ofendido y sorprendido―. ¡¿Me puedes decir qué mierda te dijo?! ¿A caso inventó algún romance entre nosotros, te dijo que yo podría estar engañando a mi mujer, o a ti? ―Inquirió Edward, fríamente, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Garrett seguía con su mirada llena de desconfianza hacia quién alguna vez consideró su amigo.

―No fue eso lo que dijo, simplemente reconoció que se había enamorado de ti…

― ¡Mierda! ¡¿Y eso es mi culpa?! ¡¿Crees que la alenté?!

―La mujer que amo me dejó porque se enamoró de ti, y por mi cabeza ahora mismo están pasando un sinfín de imágenes… ―sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo deshacerse de esas imágenes―. No sé qué pensar, no sé… simplemente quiero que sepas que si hiciste algo con ella a mis espaldas, me enteraré y ahí sí que vendré aquí y te romperé la cara…

― ¡No hice nada! ―Gritó Edward, alzando sus manos al aire. Garrett bufó y apretó el puente de su nariz.

Pero Garrett no entendía de razones, estaba cerrado y cegado por la rabia que bullía dentro de él, con la imagen de la mujer que amaba y de su mejor amigo en el centro de esta.

―Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos, porque lo único que conseguiría es mandarte al hospital con todos tus huesos rotos ―y tras decir eso, se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció de la oficina, dejando a Edward completamente pasmado, disgustado y con un sentimiento de injusticia, pues su amigo lo culpaba de algo sobre lo cual él no tenía culpa.

Tocó con la punta de sus dedos el lugar de su rostro que Garrett usó como puntería, siseando del dolor.

―Joder, mierda… ―levantó el auricular de su escritorio y le pidió a Nadia que llevara hielo para él. Y como su jodida cabeza era un lío, ordenó suspender sus actividades ese día, pues se marcharía a casa. Había dejado un "asuntito" pendiente allí, con su mujer y debía resolverlo. Además, estar en casa lo tranquilizaría, ya más tarde se haría el tiempo de hablar con el resto y resolver todo ese embrollo.

**oo**

―No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ―sentenció Bella, sentada frente a su escritorio, en donde durante todo el rato que llevaba allí, no había podido concentrarse en su trabajo, pues el altercado entre su esposo y Tyler la había dejado preocupada. Su terco marido no la había dejado explicarse sobre lo que ella sabía de esa relación padre e hijo, y lo que le pareció más raro, fue que Tyler no se haya defendido de ningún modo. Tenía que interceder, por eso decidió dejar en pausa su trabajo y disponerse a ir hasta la oficina del arquitecto para hablar con él, o donde sea que se encontrara para aclarar ciertos puntos. Estaba disponiendo a salir cuando la chica que trabajaba como su secretaria le avisó por el teléfono que tenía una visita, y cuando le dijo de quién se trataba, se tensó y no pudo hacer más que recibirla.

Kate entró a su oficina vestida con unos jeans ajustados y un blusón rojo sangre, y con su cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo. Bella trató de aparentar tranquilidad y seguridad, difícil tarea frente a la alta mujer, que parecía una modelo de pasarela en todo su esplendor… en cambio ella con su estatura media y su simple atuendo de pantalones oscuros, rectos y formales, con una blusa blanca de mangas largas y sus zapatos bajos, no podía hacerle el peso, debía reconocerlo.

―Necesito hablar contigo, Bella ―dijo Kate después que Bella la hubiera invitado a sentarse.

―Seguro, tú dirás. ―Puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y enderezó su espalda, lista para oír a su invitada.

―Yo… ―cerró los ojos y lanzó su confesión, sin preparar el camino― me enamoré de Edward.

Bella tragó grueso y apretó sus manos que estaban entrelazadas sobre la base de su mesa, sintiendo como esa declaración recorrió su cuerpo como si se tratara de agua fría, tensándola. Carraspeó y puso una mano sobre su pecho, como si tuviera miedo que de éste, su corazón pudiera arrancarse producto de sus atolondrados latidos. Uno de sus mayores miedos la estaba atormentando, el pavor que suponía para ella que Edward pensara siquiera en… abandonarla.

―Y… y qué quieres que te diga al respecto, Kate ―murmuró Bella en respuesta, tragándose las ganas de llorar.

―Ayer hablé con Edward… y se lo dije ― " _Ay Dios_ " pensó Bella, cruzando los dedos de sus pies―, y la verdad es que lo hice con la intención de sacarme este sentimiento… aunque tú eres mujer, y debes entender que siempre hay una luz de esperanza…

Aquella ultima parte que la rubia agregó, lo hizo con el ánimo de sembrar la duda en Bella.

― ¿Esperanza por qué?

―Nunca había visto al Edward que ha sido durante estos últimos años ―Miró sus uñas rojas y sin dejar de contemplarlas, siguió hablando casi en susurro―. Antes, él simplemente se refrenaba a la idea de amar a alguien porque sus sentimientos y sus intenciones estaban volcados a vengarse de Elizabeth. Pero después Edward sanó y pude ver que él sí podía amar a alguien que correspondiera a su amor…

―Como lo hago yo ―respondió ella, rotundamente.

¿Por qué iba a subestimarse frente a esa mujer? Pese a que su esposo era a veces un tipo odioso, terco y gruñón, era suyo y ella no tenía por qué poner en duda el amor que ambos se tenían, que era fuerte, tanto que nadie rompería nunca. Por ello, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que llenó sus pulmones y expulsó cualquier tipo de duda o temor que la visita de Kate pudiera acarrear, expuso su punto:

―Has conocido a Edward desde que eran niños, han sido amigos durante todo este tiempo, y si me dices que recién ahora te das cuenta que él puede amar a alguien, es porque realmente no lo conoces bien ―enderezó su espalda, muy segura de sus palabras―. Yo no me ofrecí a él como seguro lo hacían el resto de las mujeres, simplemente lo que hubo entre nosotros surgió de manera natural, espontánea, y fue creciendo con el tiempo, tanto que ahora estamos unidos irrevocablemente.

―Nada es irrevocable en esta vida. Yo pensaba que amaba a Garrett de la misma manera, y mírame ahora, enamorada de alguien por quién estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo… ―rebatió Kate, destilando ponzoña. Bella apretó las manos hundiendo sus uñas en la palma, pues intuía las intenciones de esa mujer, a la que no dejaría salir de allí con actitud triunfante.

― ¿Qué intentas diciéndome todo esto, Kate, que me ponga a llorar y que te deje el camino libre? ―Preguntó haciéndose hacia adelante―. Si es así, puedes levantarte de la silla e irte ahora, porque eso nunca lo haré. La única forma en que yo pueda apartarme de Edward sería si él mismo me lo pidiera, pero me ama y sé que nunca haría eso, ¿lo entiendes? Pongo mis manos al fuego por él.

―Podría dar la pelea ―desafió Kate, cruzando sus brazos contra el pecho, con su barbilla alzada―, y podría ganarte la partida.

―Inténtalo ―relajó Bella su postura, reposando su espalda en el sillón de cuero―. Hazlo. No te detengas por mí, porque de cualquier forma, yo sé cuál será el resultado de eso. Nunca podrás tener lo que él y yo tenemos, al menos no con Edward.

Kate se puso de pie, dejando ver su enojo. ¿A caso no esperaba esa reacción de Bella, que acababa de sacar sus uñas y dientes para defender lo que amaba, para proteger lo que amaba?

― ¿Ya te vas? ―Preguntó entonces Bella, destilando ironía, pensando en que su esposo se sentiría muy orgulloso de esa actitud―. Me parece bien, porque ahora mismo tengo que salir.

―Mira, Bella ―sacudió la cabeza― sé cuáles son las batallas que quiero librar, y creo que por el amor que comencé a sentir por Edward, valen la pena el intento. Me alegro que digas que estás tan segura de su amor… pero yo sé que esos sentimientos pueden cambiar. Lo humanos somos volubles y nuestras emociones son igual de inconstantes, por eso creo que tengo una pequeña esperanza de que Edward me mire de otra manera…

― ¿Puedes decirme qué te dijo Edward, cuando tú te le declaraste? ―Otro desafío por parte de Bella, que se sintió victoriosa cuando vio titubear a Kate, abriendo su boca como bacalao, sin decir nada. Las palabras de Edward habían sido esencialmente las mismas que Bella había dicho, incluso tan duras como las que ella usó:

 _"¡No tienes ni puta idea de cómo nos amamos ella y yo, ni siquiera puedes imaginarte la forma en que nos necesitamos para vivir, así que no vengas con esas teorías estúpidas de víbora ponzoñosa, Kate!"_

―El silencio otorga, Kate ―usó la misma frase que su esposo esa misma mañana―. Con Edward somos un frente unido, nos conocemos tan bien que sé cuál fue su reacción, así que al menos conmigo no tienes nada más que hablar.

Kate, sin poder decir absolutamente nada, se giró sobre sus _Jimmy Choo_ rojos, y apretando sus dientes salió de la oficina de Bella, dando un portazo. Entonces ella se sintió en libertad de soltar el aire y caer como peso muerto sobre el sillón. Cerró sus ojos e hizo girar su cuello intentando liberarlo de las tensiones de aquella última e indeseada visita.

― ¡Ay, Dios, qué mañana! ―Exclamó, masajeando la sien, pero tranquila y segura de lo que había hecho, segura de los sentimientos que el ogro esposo tenía hacia ella. Aunque igual sentía esa desazón de saber a otras mujeres detrás de su marido, sobre todo esa mujer que tanto conocía a su esposo y que era más hermosa e interesante que ella, y pensando en lo loco que era ver a un hombre como Edward Masen enamorado de ella. Quizás por eso Kate tenía ilusiones… ilusiones que ella no permitiría que alimentara, porque ese hombre era suyo, con todo su bagaje y su mal humor. Suyo.

Se quedó un rato mirando al vacío, pensando en todo lo que había sido su relación con el su huraño marido, incluso trayendo a colación la discusión de aquella mañana… trayendo a colación que ella había dejado algo importante pendiente para hacer.

Se puso en marcha primero hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el estudio de arquitectura, preguntando por Tyler. La secretaria, a la que Bella conocía como Linda, le dijo con tono triste, que Tyler no había llegado esa mañana a trabajar después de la visita del "Señor Masen" la tarde anterior, y que ahora se encontraba refugiado en su casa, pues había dicho que necesitaba pensar. Bella comentó lo mucho que le urgía hablar en persona con él, solicitándole a la chica que le diera la dirección de su casa, donde se dirigió después que Linda se la entregara.

Llevada por el chofer-gorila que su esposo dispuso para ella, llegó hasta un sector residencial de la ciudad. Un lugar sencillo, rodeado de áreas verdes que colindaban con las pequeñas cosas que se dejaban ver allí. Aquel sector no era nada ostentoso, era más bien un área donde se asentaban casas de tamaño normal, donde vivían familias de clase media trabajadora, pensando Bella en que Tyler había dicho la verdad cuando le habló sobre la relación que tenía con su padre, que en otras circunstancias, lo tendría a él y a su madre viviendo en algún sector más céntrico y acomodado de la ciudad.

―No es seguro que vaya sola, señora ―advirtió el chofer, girando la cabeza hacia Bella, cuando ella hizo además de salir del coche.

―No pasa nada. Mi visita aquí no será muy larga, así que no se preocupe, nada va a pasarme aquí.

―El jefe va a enojarse ―terció él―, déjeme acompañarla, por favor, así podré mantener mi trabajo.

Bella inspiró y suspiró, intuyendo a que si se negaba, el gorila ese no dejaría que bajara del coche, o llamaría a su marido advirtiéndole donde estaba. Por supuesto, ella no le escondería sobre esa visita, pero ahora necesitaba hablar calmadamente con Tyler.

―Está bien, pero se queda en la entrada de la casa, y si me oye gritar, usted entra, ¿está bien?

―Como ordene, señora.

Bella agradeció que el hombre de seguridad hubiera hecho esa concesión, aunque a algunos vecinos y a niños que jugaban en la calle les pareciera raro la llegada de ese hombre, como aquellos que personajes vestidos de negros con aire de misterio, como los de " _Men in Black"_. Abrió la reja de la entrada a la casa sin dificultad, antes cerciorándose de que ese era el lugar correcto de la dirección que Linda le había dado, apresurándose hasta la puerta principal. Tocó el timbre una vez y esperó a que atendieran la puerta, recibiéndola en el umbral de ésta, un sorprendido Tyler, quien solo vestía unos pantalones de chándal negros, llevando su torso desnudo.

Bella tuvo que parpadear por la sorpresa de verlo… así. Y no pudo negarse a lo atractivo que ese hombre se veía. _"¡Sería una ciega si no lo creyera así!"_ pensó.

― ¿Bella?

―Ho… hola, Tyler… yo… ejem… ―carraspeó, sintiéndose nerviosa― vengo a hablar contigo. No será muy largo, lo prometo.

―Sí, bueno… pasa, pasa por favor ―dijo, abriendo del todo la puerta para hacerla entrar, alcanzando a ver al hombre de perfil que se quedaba afuera, vigilando el entorno de su casa.

―Es mi guardaespaldas, chofer… o algo así ―aclaró Bella, alzándose de hombros— se quedará aquí, espero no te moleste.

―No, claro que no. ―Cerró la puerta una vez que ella estuvo adentro y haciéndola pasar por un corto y estrecho pasillo, la llevó hasta la sala de tonos celestes y blanco, con muebles de madera y sillones de cuero, además de una mesa de seis puestos arrinconada en una esquina, que ella supuso usaban solo para ocasiones especiales. Era una sala pequeña, pero bien adornada y muy funcional. No había desorden ni rastros de suciedad, como pensaría ella que viviría un hombre soltero en su casa, recordando luego que él compartía hogar con su madre todavía.

― ¿Estás solo?

―Sí. Mi madre salió con unas amigas. Yo estaba a punto de practicar un poco de artes marciales…

― ¿Artes marciales?

―Kobudo ―aclaró, agregando― se practica con un bastón…

―Ah…

―Oh, yo… ―Tyler se dio cuenta que su torso estaba desnudo― ¿me permites? Me pondré algo encima. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

―No, nada. Aquí te espero.

Ella se sentó en el sofá y contempló los retratos que había sobre la mesita de centro, donde se distinguía el rostro de una mujer relativamente joven, sonriéndole a la cámara, con su cabello ondulado suelto sobre los hombros. En otro, se veía a Tyler con su toca de graduación, luciendo orgulloso su diploma de arquitectura, y a su lado la mujer del otro retrato, que ella supuso era su madre.

― ¿Es tu madre? ―Le preguntó a Tyler, cuando este aparición con una camiseta negra, ajustada a su trabajado torso. Él sonrió con ternura a la mujer del retrato y se sentó junto a Bella.

―Sí, es mi madre.

―Es muy joven…

―Me tuvo joven ―develó él, confirmando las palabras de Bella―. Tiene cuarenta y nueve, pero se ve como de treinta, ¿verdad?

―Sí, se conserva muy bien ―pensativa, se quedó mirando la foto de la mujer sobre la mesita, pensando en la suerte de Tyler de tener a su madre y disfrutarla, aunque ella no podía ser desagradecida con la vida, pues tenía a su tía Carmen, que era su gran puntal.

―Pero me temo que no estás aquí para hablar sobre lo bien que se conserva mi madre.

Las palabras de Tyler sacaron a Bella de su ensoñación, recordando entonces lo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar.

―Lo primero… ejem… ―Bella mordió su labio― siento que te debo una disculpa, porque yo lo alerté de que tú y Liam Patterson podrían tener algún tipo de parentesco, por el apellido y por lo que me habías contado. No le dije nada sobre ello, porque no me dio tiempo…

Tyler suspiró, y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de tener un saco de boxeo frente a él al cual aporrear, con el rostro de Liam impreso en este. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos inspirando profundo, recordando que no estaba solo y que la mujer apenada frente a él no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera su esposo, y se lo hizo saber.

―De verdad, Bella, no me debes ninguna clase de disculpas ni mucho menos ―se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con la cabeza en el respaldo, mirando hacia el techo― de hecho, puedo apostar que Liam hizo algo para perjudicarme… siempre lo hace cuando reaparece en mi vida.

― ¡Pero tampoco es tu culpa! ―Exclamó Bella, en pos de la justicia―. ¿Por qué no trataste de hablar con Edward, decirle que tú y tu padre no tienen nada que ver?

―Edward parecía un toro salvaje cuando entró a mi oficina, Bella, apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya me estaba echando ―recordó Tyler el rostro descompuesto de ira de Edward Masen―. Además, apostaría a que tu esposo tiene motivos para estar actuando como lo está haciendo; el asunto es que no sé si quiero enterarme de lo que hizo Liam… me tiene cansado esta situación.

―Mira, ahora mismo no puedo explicarte la reacción de Edward ―a pesar de todo ella estaba intentando interceder por su esposo―, pero intentaré explicarle para que recuperes tu trabajo. No es justo que te haya sacado del proyecto.

—Ahora no tendría cabeza para trabajar, no después de saber que el tipo que se dice mi padre ha metido su nariz para perjudicarme.

― ¿Él sabe que estás trabajando con la empresa de Edward? ―preguntó Bella por pura curiosidad. Él asintió con desgano.

―Sí que lo sabe, incluso llegó al terreno de la obra donde estamos trabajando. Pero no entiendo qué puede haberle dicho a Edward que…

―No le dijo nada ―respondió ella sin pensarlo, y Tyler la miró arrugando sus cejas, confundido.

― ¿Pero si no le dijo nada… es porque tienen algún tipo de rencilla del pasado? ¿Son rivales en el mercado, o algo así? Si no es así, no lo entiendo…

" _Ay Dios, qué complicado_ " pensó Bella, pasando la mano por su cabello, hábito que aprendió de su marido cuando estaba ansioso por algo.

―Tyler, no puedo apresurarme en contarte nada ahora mismo. Yo nada más espero hacer entender a Edward de tú situación con Liam, y si lo consigo, él mismo podría explicarte el por qué de su reacción. Pero te aseguro que tiene un motivo poderoso para reaccionar como lo hizo…

― ¿Debería ir y hablar con Liam entonces…?

― ¡No! Por favor, no hagas nada… no hasta que tengas noticias mías o de Edward… ―se apresuró en tomar las manos del arquitecto―. Por favor, Tyler. Solo espera… ten paciencia…

Una mueca se dejó ver en el atractivo rostro del arquitecto, quien finalmente se alzó de hombros antes de responder:

―No me queda de otra, ¿verdad?

―Gracias Tyler.

Salió un poco más tranquila de casa de Tyler, pero aun así, Bella sentía que necesitaba alejarse de todo por un rato, un tiempo a solas. Por eso tras entrar en el vehículo, le marcó a la casa, primero para preguntarle a las chicas que cuidaban a su hija sobre cómo estaba todo allí, y luego para avisarles dónde estaría y a la hora que regresaría a casa. Después de eso, colgó y le indicó al chofer el lugar donde debía llevarla, no poniendo él ninguna objeción.

**OO**

― ¿Al Haras?

―Eso les dijo a las chicas.

― ¿Y eso hace cuánto rato?

―Uhm… unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, quizás…

―Ya veo… ―se quedó mirando a su hija, a quien recién había tomado entre sus brazos y la que le mostraba la nueva ropa que las muchachas habían hecho para su muñeca favorita. Le besó la sien y se la entregó a su tía―. Iré ahora por ella, regresaremos para la cena.

―Seguro, ¿pero ya almorzaste?

―No tengo hambre.

―Ya veo… Uhm… ―Carmen carraspeó y de la nada se ruborizó. Entonces Edward la miró, esperando que se lo dijera. Cuando lo hizo, supo del porqué de su sonrojo―. Damián vendría a cenar esta noche.

―Cena en parejas, perfecto ―dijo como si nada, volviendo a besar el rostro de su hija, a la que le pidió que se comportara en lo que su madre y él regresaban.

―Por cierto, Edward, ¿qué te sucedió en la cara? ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

―Algo así, Carmen. Pero tranquila, mi integridad física está a salvo.

Había llegado a la casa con la intención de estar con su hija y relajarse de toda la mierda que había sido las horas que llevaba de día. La mierda de Elizabeth siempre rondando a su alrededor, sumando a esto la búsqueda de posibles "espías" en su entorno, y para colmo está el lío en el que Kate lo metió, y como guinda de la torta, su esposa que lo hizo dormir solo la noche anterior, ahora no le contestaba el teléfono.

―Joder con mi día ―disgustado y gruñendo como era habitual, lanzó el móvil al asiento del copiloto y puso en marcha su coche rumbo al Haras, donde su mujer solía refugiarse cuando algo andaba mal. Desde que la conoció, supo que el aire libre en conjunción al relinchar de los equinos la calmaba, esto porque le recordaba a sus padres que siempre la llevaban al club hípico. En un principio, a él le pareció extraña esa vía de escape, pero después de su tiempo recorrido junto a esa mujer, también él supo tomarle el gusto a disfrutar del aire libre. Eso, como tantas otras cosas era lo que su esposa le había enseñado.

―Por qué no me contestas, demonio ―sin darse por vencido, alargó la mano hasta el asiento contiguo y tomó el teléfono, volviendo a marcarle, pero nada. Entonces decidió llamarle al hombre que estaba a cargo de custodiar a su mujer.

― _Señor Masen_ ―respondió el hombre con voz grave y formal.

― ¿Ha estado todo bien, alguna novedad?

― _Ahora mismo su esposa me pidió dejarla en el Haras, que figuraba entre uno de los lugares que ella frecuentaba, de la lista que usted nos entregó_ ―informó el hombre, con profesionalismo―. _Había pedido la dejara sola aquí, pero me negué, por supuesto._

― ¿Estás ahí todavía?

― _Justo en la entrada, señor._

―Yo estoy en camino. Al llegar, podrás retirarte. ¿Algo más?

― _Sí… uhm, llevé a su esposa a otro lugar justo antes de venir aquí._

― ¿Qué lugar es ese?

― _Un sector discreto de la ciudad, residencial. Tyler se llamaba el dueño de casa ―_ apretó la mano alrededor del volante. _"¡Por supuesto, demonio desobediente!"_ ―. _Estuvo no más de media hora señor. Si bien el sector no figuraba entre los que ella debería frecuentar, puedo decir que era un lugar tranquilo, donde no hubo problema alguno._

―Ya veo. De momento es todo ―y colgó sin despedirse.

Bufaba sonoro, imaginándose los tópicos de discusión que tendría con ella al llegar al Haras, donde seguro ella estaría encargándose de cepillar a su caballo, "Fuego", regalo que él le dio para el primer cumpleaños que pasaron juntos.

Con la ansiedad que llevaba, no demoró en sortear los kilómetros que lo separaban del Haras, en donde tan solo al atravesar la puerta principal, divisó el coche de su esposa apostado en uno de los lugares del estacionamiento. El chofer y guardia de su esposa lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y tras Edward responderle de la misma forma, el chofer subió al coche y salió del lugar.

Edward ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar dónde podía encontrar a su mujer, enfilando seguro hacia el sector de las caballerizas, a un costado de un ruedo donde sacaban a los caballos a practicar. Justo ahí encontró a su mujer, cepillando muy concentrada la crin negra de Fuego, mientras le hablaba y sonreía. A lo lejos, uno de los hombres lo saludó alzando su mano, siguiendo Bella hacia donde el hombre había saludado, viendo entonces a su esposo y dedicándole una fría mirada para luego volver a ignorarlo para prestarle atenciones al equino.

El ogro, movido por la indiferencia de su esposa, rodeó el cerco de madera y entró a la medialuna acortando la distancia entre él y su mujer, quien ni siquiera lo miró cuando estuvo a su lado.

― ¿Qué diablos fuiste a hacer a la casa de ese tipo? ―Fue lo primero que demandó saber el ogro. Ella apenas lo miró de soslayo, siguiendo con su trabajo sobre la crin de su caballo.

―Dándole una disculpa.

― ¿Y estuviste casi media hora disculpándote con ese arma casas? ―Seguía con las preguntas, con sus dientes apretándose y peligrando que alguna pieza fuera a perderse por la presión.

― ¡¿Y qué crees que…?! ―Se giró para proseguir la discusión, pero su interpelación quedó suspendida en el aire cuando vio el golpe en la cara de su atractivo esposo―. ¡¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Edward?!

―Yo soy el que está haciendo las preguntas, mujer.

―Ya te lo dije, estuve disculpándome por tu comportamiento tan… ―apretó los dientes, pensando en un buen adjetivo para el actuar de su marido, que la miraba con auténtica desaprobación― tan… irracional.

― ¡¿Irracional?! ―Inquirió, como si no pudiera creerlo―. ¡Y yo no te mandé a pedirle disculpas ni nada de parecido!

― ¡Es que si tan solo escucharas, Edward! ―Protestó, golpeando el suelo de tierra con su zapato poco adecuado para el lugar―. ¡No puedes dar por hecho que por llevar Tyler el mismo apellido que ese hombre, es su cómplice! Alguna vez lo hicieron contigo y con Elizabeth, y eso era injusto también, esto es lo mismo. Tyler no se merece lo que le hiciste…

― ¿"Tyler" no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo? ―Preguntó con ironía―. ¿Y qué se merece el buen Tyler?

― ¡Que lo escuches y que te explique! Pero no, ahí vas tú, actuando como toro descarrilado, dejándote llevar…

Edward aferró el brazo de su mujer y la acercó a su cuerpo, de tal manera que las narices de ambos estuvieron casi pegadas. Desde ahí, con sus ojos verdes refulgiendo de rabia, habló:

―Todavía no logras entender las implicancias que todo esto puede tener si no tomamos precauciones. Si tu amigo Tyler tiene que ver con Patterson, ya tiene mi desconfianza… ¡Es su hijo!

― ¡Es apenas su progenitor, no es su padre!

―Qué maldita cosa quieres decir, demonio…

―Quiero nada más que le des la oportunidad de escucharlo. Cuando fuiste a irrumpir en su oficina, no le diste tiempo…

― ¿A caso se quejó el pobre Tyler contigo por mi actitud? ―Preguntó mordaz, alzando unas de sus cejas, tonito que su esposa ignoró. " _Musculitos llorón…"_

―Si lo escucharas, sabrías que tú y él tienen más en común de lo que te imaginas ―decía ella con sus ojos irradiando seguridad―. Él está pagando con esta injusticia que tú has cometido, tan solo por llevar el apellido de ese hombre que apenas reconoce como padre y quien nunca se preocupó de él.

― ¿Y por qué sabes tú tanto de la vida de ese musculitos…?

― ¡Porque me di el tiempo de escucharlo! ―Exclamó con desesperación. Enseguida cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundo, cuando volvió a abrirlos, su esposo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba procesando todo lo que ella acababa de decirle. Entonces supo que tenía que emplear su tono más sosegado, para terminar de convencerlo, por eso tomó la iniciativa de rodearlo por la cintura y descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho―. Por favor, Edward…

― ¿Tanto te importa? ―Preguntó él aun molesto, a pesar de que Bella había calmado su tono, cuestión que sabía lo hacía para persuadirlo.

―No me importa él… digo ―alzó sus hombros, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas― me importa que actúes de forma justa, como el hombre de valores que eres.

―Maldita sea, demonio, siempre termino haciendo lo que me dices ―la apretó, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, oliendo el aroma delicioso que manaba de su cabello, antes de apartarse apenas para tomarle el rostro y guiar su boca hacia la suya―. Por cierto, no vuelvas a dormir otra noche lejos de mí, ¿me oyes?

― ¿Entonces… vas a darle la oportunidad de hablar?

—Sí… ―" _Maldita sea_ " pensó, sintiendo cómo esa menuda mujer lo dominaba.

―Gracias… ahora dime qué te ocurrió en el rostro ―pidió preocupada, pasando sus manos sobre el sector enrojecido de la mejilla de Edward―, ¿con quién te peleaste?

Edward suspiró y desvió su mirada de la de su esposa, pensando en que si se lo decía, sería un nuevo motivo para preocuparla, además tendría que contarle la sarta de estupideces que habló con Kate, cuestión que no quería ni recordar. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? ¿Mentirle, escondérselo? Para él, esa no era una opción.

―Garrett me golpeó.

Bella pestañeó repetidas veces y en silencio, mientras que Edward evaluaba su reacción, viéndola suspirar después de unos instantes, y bajar su cara, escondiendo sus ojos de él y concentrándose en juguetear con el nudo de su corbata.

― ¿No me vas a preguntar nada al respecto, mujer? ―Preguntó él, extrañado, alzando con sus dedos el mentón de su esposa para que lo mirara. Vio entonces la mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos verde miel de su esposa, que lo alertó― ¿Qué sucede, Isabella?

―Esta mañana… ―mordió su labio― Kate fue a visitarme.

Edward cerró los ojos y maldijo para sus adentros.

― ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa víbora?!

―Lo que tú ya sabes… ―se alzó de hombros y volvió a desviar sus ojos de la mirada cruda de su marido― de sus… sentimientos por ti y…

― ¡¿Y?!

―Y que ella podría dar la pelea… ―entonces inspiró y alzó su mentón con orgullo, inspirando profundo―. Y yo le dije que lo intentara.

Edward estrechó sus ojos y pudo sentir el orgullo crepitar en su interior por ese arranque de seguridad en su mujer, seguridad acerca de los sentimientos de ambos que seguro la hizo desafiar a la rubia de pelear la batalla, batalla que Kate debía dar por perdida, sin lugar a dudas.

― ¡Ah, mi demonio guerrillero, qué valiente eres!

―Sé que ella es… como una modelo de pasarela y todo eso, pero yo sé lo que sentimos, a pesar de las discusiones y todo eso…

―Y todo eso… ―volvió a besarla, con su pecho lleno de orgullo―. Dejemos que la rubia pierda su tiempo intentando lo que sea que se esté proponiendo. Tu sabes que nada ni nadie hará cambiar lo que siento por ti, mujer.

―Lo sé… ―torció la boca con pesar, acariciando el rostro hermoso y algo magullado de su marido―. Lo que lamento es por todo lo que está haciendo pasar a Garrett, que ya imagino los motivos que tuvo para golpearte.

―Y hablas de que yo actúo por impulso… ―soltó el aire, recordando las recriminaciones de Garrett―. Está destrozado y lo entiendo. Yo me sentiría igual si tú alguna vez…

Recordó entonces sobre lo que Kate había dicho para seguro sembrar la duda en él: " _Bella… ella es mucho menor que tú, puede que sus sentimientos cambien"._ Entonces ella se apresuró en rodearlo por los hombros y esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, pensando en algo similar a lo que Edward estaba pensando en ese momento.

―Eso no va a pasar nunca… incluso muerta, mi espíritu seguiría amándote…

― ¡Basta de pensar tonterías, demonio! ―Intervino, dejando atrás esa conversación que no tenía razón de ser―. Estoy cansado y tengo hambre, además necesito pasar tiempo a solas contigo… para hacer las paces, ya sabes ―mordisqueó el cuello de su mujer, sobresaltándola.

―Uhm… hay algo más ―susurró Bella, apartándose para mirar a su marido. Torció su boca y volvió a bajar su mirada. Edward rodó los ojos y esperó oír lo siguiente, preparándose ― yo… esta mañana… bajó mi periodo.

―Ah, demonio ―sonrió pícaro― tengo mil maneras de hacer las paces contigo y disparar tu lívido.

―Claro… ―susurró ella, apenas con una con na sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos, cuestión que hizo dudar a Edward. Suspirando, volvió a tomar el rostro de su mujer para indagar sobre su estado.

―Qué sucede, mujer.

―Es solo que… si mi periodo bajó, significa que… ―y volvió a morder su labio, entendiendo Edward lo que ocurría. Se apresuró en abrazar a su mujer para arroparla entre sus brazos.

―Oh, nena… en cualquier momento vamos a recibir la noticia de que un hermano llegará para hacerle compañía a Clarisse.

― ¿Pero… y si no…?

― ¡No, demonio! ―La detuvo él―. No permito que te des por vencida con esto. Un hijo es lo que quieres… lo que queremos, y es lo que tendremos, además no vamos a dejar de intentarlo, ¿verdad, demonio?

**oo**

Apagó el motor de su coche y se quedó durante un rato contemplando la pequeña casa, pensando en la reunión de la noche anterior con su padre luego de la cena, donde este concordó con su esposa de que debía darle la oportunidad al _chico_ , el "arquitecto musculitos", para que hablara, y quizás si Bella estaba en lo correcto respecto a la historia de ese tipo, incluso él podría servirle de ayuda.

― _Sabrás si ese Tyler te miente, hijo_ ―le había dicho su padre―, _solo dale la oportunidad y luego toma decisiones. No te apresures a actuar por querer ir un paso delante de Elizabeth, hay que pensar con la mente en frío y no al calor de la rabia._

Edward inspiró y sin más preámbulos salió del coche, mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro, para percatarse si alguien fuera de lugar circundaba el lugar, pero solo le veía a dueñas de casa barriendo la acera, o regando el antejardín, además de niños que jugaban en una esquina.

Abrió la puerta de la reja negra y caminó por el sendero hasta estar frente a la puerta de madera, a la que dio dos golpes secos y fuertes, esperando a que atendieran al llamado. Dos minutos después se oyó la voz de una mujer desde adentro, gritando "Ya voy", enderezándose Edward sobre su metro ochenta de estatura, listo para enfrentarse a lo que se le venía.

En eso, una menuda mujer cuyo rostro blanco estaba enmarcado por una brillante cabellera negra sonrió con cordialidad, y torciendo su cabeza, lo saludó:

―Buenos días, ¿qué necesita? ―saludó ella, dándole un rápido vistazo al hombre quien llevaba un impecable traje de vestir azul.

―Yo… necesito hablar con Tyler.

― ¿Mi Tyler? ―Preguntó ella, abriendo y luciendo sus grandes ojos azules―. ¿Y quién lo busca?

―Soy Edward Masen y…

― ¡Claro, su rostro se me hacía familiar! ―sin mediar aviso, lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia la casa, cerrando la puerta luego que él estuvo adentro―. Mi chico salió hace un rato pero estará de regreso dentro de muy poco.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward estuvo sentado en el sillón grande de la sala, mirando asombrado a la mujer, que se movía de un lado a otro, explicándole quien era ella:

―Soy Gianna Jones, madre de Tyler ―se sentó en el sillón individual a un costado de donde Edward se encontraba―. Y me alegro mucho que haya venido, el trabajo de mi hijo ha despegado después que usted lo contratara, señor Masen.

―Puede decirme Edward, por favor.

―Claro… ¡Pero qué tonta, no le he ofrecido nada! ¿Quiere un té, un café…? ¡Quizás no tomó desayuno! ¿Le gustaría desayunar….?

―Señora, se lo agradezco, pero con un té es suficiente, muchas gracias.

La mujer se levantó de un salto y caminó por el pasillo hasta el final, donde seguro entró a la cocina. Desde allí ella seguía parloteando sobre lo contenta que estaba y diciéndole lo buen hijo que era su Tyler, provocando que Edward rodara los ojos, pero cuando al cabo de dos minutos regresó con la taza de té entre sus manos para el invitado, su rostro ya no era de la misma alegría con la que lo había recibido.

―Tyler me comentó que su padre metió su cola de diablo con usted, y que eso lo perjudicó.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo a la vez que inhalaba el aromático té que la madre del arquitecto había llevado para él.

―Pero Tyler es un buen chico, ¿sabes? ―se reacomodó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas, hablándole con su mirada puesto en los ojos de Edward, para que este viera que ella era sincera―. Él no tiene la culpa de ser hijo de quién es, ni mucho menos de llevar su apellido. Quizás incluso la culpable sea yo… usted me entiende.

―Mejor de lo que usted cree, Gianna.

―Liam, desapareció de mi vida cuando supo que estaba embarazada ―explicó―, puso en duda su paternidad cuando yo se lo hice saber. Él había sido… el único hombre con quien yo había estado. Era una chica joven que trabajaba de camarera y que se vio deslumbrada por este hombre mayor, pero atractivo, que me dijo cosas lindas y que hicieron que yo me enamorara con rapidez de él.

¡Me tendió un cheque para que olvidara que él era el padre de la criatura, y yo no volviera a buscarlo! ¿Puede creerlo? Por supuesto, yo no recibí ese dinero y me olvidé de él, procurando la felicidad de mi hijo y proponiéndome que no sería necesaria la figura de un padre… hasta que tres años más tarde, él apareció en la puerta de un viejo apartamento donde vivíamos, con la idea de conocer a Tyler. Al principio me negué, pero recapacité y pensé que por el bien de mi hijo, que a esa edad ya preguntaba por su padre. Pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba… Liam más que un padre, fue un curioso hombre que pensaba que los afectos se demostraban a través de regalos costosos, hasta que probablemente esto de la paternidad le pasó la cuenta, y volvió a desaparecer.

Sola he sacado a mi hijo adelante, fui madre muy joven y mi familia simplemente me dio la espalda porque me convertí en la vergüenza de la familia al aparecer embarazada, sin un hombre a mi lado. Pero finalmente conseguí hacer de mi hijo un hombre de bien, y ahora es todo un profesional, cuyos logros ha conseguido por esfuerzo propio, y no porque su padre le haya labrado el camino previamente, todo lo contrario…

Edward tragó grueso y recordó las palabras de su mujer, la que insistía en conocer la historia de Tyler para saber que estaba actuando injustamente. ¿Pero qué si Tyler se había aliado con Liam para perjudicarlo, y la mujer ahora frente a él no sabía de eso?

―Usted se preguntara por qué le cuento todo esto, ¿no?

―Y yo estoy seguro que tiene una respuesta para eso ―admitió él, después de darle una bocarada a su té.

―Mi hijo no se le parece en nada a su padre, ni tiene ningún tipo de conexión con él, si es que fue eso lo que lo llevó a sacarlo de su proyecto. Si Liam le hizo algo a usted, mi Tyler nada tiene que ver, solo ha sido una triste coincidencia.

Edward se quedó pensando en los dichos de esa mujer, que durante su relato, en ningún momento había bajado sus ojos, los que resplandecían de sinceridad, siendo ahora las palabras de Damián las que recordó, cuando le dijo que él sabría intuir si la historia tras el parentesco entre Liam y Tyler era cierta, oyendo los gritos en su pecho que confirmaban que esa mujer, Gianna, hablaba con absoluta sinceridad.

Entonces un aroma proveniente de la cocina lo distrajo. Parpadeó, sintiendo como el aroma a guiso con especias abría su apetito, burlándose de su estómago vació, quien apenas había sido alimentado con dos tazas de café y el té con canela que tenía entre sus manos.

Gianna esperó la respuesta de Edward, cuando también sintió el aroma, levantándose de un salto del sofá.

― ¡Dios, mi guisado!

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió para aparecer en el salón momentos después Tyler, vistiendo un sweater negro que se ajustaba bien a su torso trabajado y unos jeans gastados, que quedó con el saludo a su madre suspendido en los labios, cuando vio a Edward sentado en el sillón de su sala, el que dejó la taza sobre la mesa de centro y se levantó para quedar frente al arquitecto recién llegado.

― ¡Mira quién ha venido a verte, Tyler!

―Ya veo… ―comentó Tyler, mirando a Edward con desconfianza, moviendo la cabeza a modo de saludo, respondiendo Edward de la misma forma.

―Llegaste justo a tiempo, tengo un guisado en el horno que requiere mi atención ―miró a Edward y tomó uno de sus brazos antes de retirarse―. Me alegro haber sido de ayuda, Edward. Ahora si me disculpa…

―Gracias por el té, Gianna. Ha sido muy amable.

Gianna desapareció de la sala para dejar a los hombres a solas, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a su hijo al pasar junto a él. _"Compórtate con la visita, Tyler"_

―Presumo que sabe que Bella estuvo ayer aquí… ―comentó Tyler, tomando asiento en el sofá que su madre desocupó, imitándolo Edward en su lugar.

―Lo sé, ella misma me lo dijo, y honestamente es por ella que estoy aquí.

―Entiendo…

―Soy un tipo desconfiado por naturaleza, Tyler, sobre todo cuando la integridad de mi familia está en juego. No transo respecto a eso. ―Hablaba con tranquilidad, con voz pausa y profunda.

― ¿Y cree que la integridad de los suyos peligra conmigo?

―No, contigo no, pero sí con tu padre…

―Liam ―lo corrigió Tyler con tono cortante―, ese tipo no es mi padre.

Entonces Edward se vio reflejado en ese arquitecto de treinta años, quien renegaba de la sangre paterna que corría por sus venas, como él renegaba de la sangre de Elizabeth Masen que corría por las suyas.

―Bella no quiso contarme por qué fui desligado del proyecto cuando supo de mi… parentesco con él, ¿puedo saberlo ahora?

―Puede y lo haré para darte un voto de confianza. Como te dije, soy desconfiado y hasta no demostrarme lo contrario, seguiré siguiéndote los pasos…

―Explíquese, por favor. ―Tyler dejó sus codos sobre sus rodillas dobladas y descansó sobre sus manos entrelazadas su mentón, mirando directamente a Edward, quien se acomodó en el sofá, poniendo una pierna sobre el muslo contrario y extendiendo su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá.

―Voy a resumirlo para ti: Liam está viéndose relacionado con Elizabeth Masen. Ella está recluida cumpliendo condena por asesinato a una monja y otros delitos económicos…

― ¡¿Esa mujer mató a una monja?! ―Preguntó con espanto, como si no pudiera creerlo. Edward inspiró y asintió con lentitud.

― ¿Macabro, no? Y eso que no conoces la historia que hay detrás. El asunto es que esa mujer me odia y odia a todos los que están a mi alrededor, y que esté conectada con alguien tan poderoso como Liam, me hace pensar que está tramando algo en grande, por eso debo resguardarme la espalda y la de la gente que me rodea.

― ¿Piensas que soy una especie de espía suyo o algo así?

―Debo barajar todas las posibilidades ―admitió, respondiendo así la pregunta de Tyler, que se quedó pensando en algo que llamó su atención.

―Tengo una duda: esa mujer lleva tu apellido… ―apuntó Tyler, y Edward hizo una mueca y se removió en su sitio, mirando con ojos llenos de resentimiento.

―La historia que tu madre me contó respecto a tu relación con Liam, me es muy familiar, más de lo que te imaginas. Esa vieja es mi abuela, claro, nunca fue una _abuela_ , pero es para que entiendas el parentesco entre ella y yo, parentesco que yo quisiera cortar de raíz y para siempre.

―Entiendo.

―Ella estaba hasta hace poco cumpliendo condena en el reclusorio femenino, pero acusando demencia senil, fue trasladada a una especie de hospital donde ahora pasas sus días, cómodamente. Me percaté personalmente que aquello de la demencia senil es una vil mentira, por lo que ya hubo tráfico de influencias, y para que eso sucediera, alguien poderoso tiene que haber intervenido.

―Ahí es donde juega Liam…

―Exacto. Lo que nos preguntamos es por qué, qué maldita cosa podría sacar Liam de todo esto, ayudando a una vieja con una condena sobre sus hombros, que no tiene nada…

― ¿Y por qué esa mujer querría hacer algo contra ti o contra los tuyos?

―Porque yo la metí a la cárcel y le quité todo el poder que ostentaba en el pasado.

―Venganza. ―Concluyó el arquitecto, ahora con todo más claro en su cabeza, incluso llevándole razón a la forma tan tajante en el actuar de Edward.

―Venganza, sí. Toda su vida, ella ha estado acostumbrada a decir la última palabra y obtener beneficios, por eso era lógico que no se quedara tranquila e intentaría dar vuelta las cosas a su favor.

―Por supuesto ―recostó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y pasó las manos por su negro cabello―. ¡Dios, qué historia!

―Esa vieja no repara en gastos cuando se trata de salirse con la suya, y por lo que veo, los barrotes de la cárcel no supusieron un impedimento para seguir destilando su veneno.

―Si está tras las rejas por homicidio, muy difícilmente la dejen salir, aunque diga que lo hizo en un arranque sicótico o lo que sea.

―Eso espero.

Tyler se quedó pensando, recordando las últimas visitas que Liam le había hecho donde se le vio muy curioso respecto a su sociedad con la empresa de Edward, entonces meditó en que quizás Edward sí llevaba razón en pensar que Liam lo usaría para sacar información, aunque parecieran pesquitas sin importancia las que él pudiera darle. Recordó en ese momento la cita con la que tenía con ese hombre en un par de días y a la que había claudicado para que ese hombre que decía ser su orgulloso padre, lo dejara tranquilo.

―Mañana viernes quedé de almorzar con él ―explicó con la vista fija en la alfombra―, no porque lo deseara, sino para que me dejara tranquilo. Además dijo que me contaría algo importante, quizás algo de información que pueda ayudarte.

― ¿Harías eso? Digo, sonsacarle información… sería mejor sin él creyera que las cosas siguen igual, que tú nada sabes de esta historia que te he contado.

―Dalo por hecho, voy a ayudarte. ―La seguridad con la que Tyler respondió, hizo que los hombros de Edward se relajaran. Muy contrario a lo que él pensaba en un principio, la presencia de Tyler iba a significar de gran ayuda para él y no al contrario como él lo supuso.

―Debes saber que por cuidar de los míos, voy a hacer _lo que sea_ por defenderlos, me importa un pepino contra quién.

―Estoy de tu lado, Edward.

―Bueno, está de más decir que puedes retomar tu puesto desde hoy mismo, actué por impulso, yo… ―carraspeó, esperando que su esposa se sintiera orgulloso cuando le contara lo que había hecho― ejem… yo creo que te debo una disculpa por aquello.

―No me la debes, entiendo tu postura, y creo que hubiera actuado igual que tú.

―Gracias.

En eso estaban los caballeros cuando Gianna hizo aparición con una bandeja con tazas, azucarero, una panera llena de pan recién salido del horno, además de otras delicias que olían muy bien. Otra vez el estómago de Edward se hizo presente.

―Supongo que no vas a dejar que Edward se vaya, sin haberle ofrecido algo de desayunar ―comentó Gianna, disponiendo las cosas de la bandeja sobre la mesa a un costado de la sala. Tyler pestañeó confundido.

―Creo… creo que es ya tarde para desayunar, ¿no? ―comentó, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, la que marcaban las diez y media pasadas.

―Tú saliste sin desayunar, y Edward tampoco desayunó, lo puedo ver en sus ojos que miran la mesa con ansia de comida y por su estómago que no ha dejado de quejarse.

―Tiene usted razón, Gianna ―se puso de pie y se quitó la chaqueta azul de su traje, dejándola despreocupadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón, para después soltar el nudo de su corbata y arremangarse las mangas de su camisa―. Y claro que acepto desayunar, estoy muerto de hambre.

Tyler abrió su boca como si se tratara de un bacalao, totalmente sorprendido por esa familiaridad con la que su madre y su jefe interactuaban.

― ¡¿Qué esperas, Tyler?! ―Exclamó su madre desde la mesa―. Desde que estás saliendo con esa chica, estás con la cabeza en la luna.

Edward lo miró con una sonrisa burlona mientras disponía las tazas en sus puestos, atreviéndose a pellizcar un trozo de pan, el que estaba tibio y delicioso. Entonces el arquitecto sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie para ir hasta ellos y ayudarles con la mesa para tomar ese tardío pero generoso desayuno.

* * *

 **A las que siguen fiel a este Ogro, mi total agradecimiento. Gracias por seguir leyendo, por sus comentarios y todo eso que me hace muy feliz.**

 **A Gaby Madriz, mi fiel amiga y beta, a Manu de Marte por su ayuda y a mi Cuchu Maritza Maddox por su apoyo incondicional.**

 **Y ya saben, estamos siempre en contacto a a través de nuestro grupo en facebook. Nos reencontramos el próximo miércoles. Un beso a todas.**

 **Cata!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

El fiel abogado de Elizabeth Masen observaba los documentos entre sus manos y el rostro de su clienta alternadamente, con la duda reflejada en sus ojos. No estaba seguro si los abogados de Liam Patterson y el mismo empresario eran una especie de magos, ilusionistas o algo por el estilo, por la forma tan fácil en la que conseguían las cosas que para otros sería un mar de líos y trabas para lograr. Por supuesto, el dinero y la persuasión que estos causaban eran de gran ayuda.

― ¿Por qué estás tan silencioso? ―Preguntó Elizabeth a su abogado, incomodándole su extraña mudez. Él inspiró y miró a la señora, quintándose sus feos lentes.

― ¿Está segura de lo que va a hacer, señora? Me refiero a su boda con el señor Patterson.

―Dígamelo usted, ¿están en orden todos esos papeles? Sigo sin entender como Liam pretende hacer que ese contrato sea válido, cuando se supone que tengo demencia senil…

Según los documentos, Elizabeth Masen estaba en un grado de demencia que no sugería invalidez completa, por lo que había decisiones de las que no se veía incapacitada de tomar, por ejemplo un matrimonio. De cualquier forma, Liam tenía el suficiente respaldo "legal", a base de coimas por supuesto, por si algo se presentaba que pudiera refutar su matrimonio con la otrora mujer de negocios, parte de la aristocracia decadente de la ciudad. Todo iba a ser dispuesto para que se pudiera aseverar que el enlace Patterson-Masen se había efectuado bajo toda ordenanza legal, sin vicios de ningún tipo.

―Todo está bajo control ―comentó el profesional, releyendo los documentos―, incluso en las cláusulas del contrato prematrimonial, no figura la separación de bienes.

―Quieres decir que todo lo que le pertenece a Liam, me pertenece a mi…

―Uhm… algo así. La mitad de los bienes y todo lo que se adquiera a partir de la fecha de la boda. Además hay una serie de estipulaciones respecto a la representación que él tendrá de usted de aquí en adelante por estar privada de libertad, cláusulas en caso de término del matrimonio… puedo decir que el señor Patterson tomó en cuenta todo en este contrato.

―Me parece estupendo ―murmuró Elizabeth, mirando el radiante día que se vislumbrara por las ventanas de aquella espaciosa y luminosa sala de visitas a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando, a pesar de que en más de alguna oportunidad tuvo que soportar la repugnancia de rozarse con gente inferior a ella, además de locos y enfermos. Pero el fin justificaba los padecimientos que estaba sufriendo, todo sea por ver caer a su nieto, más temprano que tarde.

―Mañana a las diez se realizará la firma del contrato nupcial ―comentó el abogado, no dispuesto a llamar a aquella ceremonia un matrimonio, porque para él, no lo era. ―Testigos, juez, todo lo necesario para cerrar el asunto.

―Muy bien ―suspiró Elizabeth, con su vista perdida aun en la ventana, pensando en aquella tan impersonal ceremonia, tan diferente a lo que fue la suya con Benjamín Town, su primer marido, quien supo había muerto hacía menos de un año. Toda la pompa de la boda de la hija de una familia aristocrática de la ciudad, llenaba las páginas sociales de los diarios, envidiando a la exclusiva lista de invitados que asistiría a esa boda, que fue tema de conversación durante los tres meses posteriores a la misma. Ella, toda una princesa, y Benjamín, un verdadero y atractivo conde como pocos… hasta que la pérdida de cordura, arrebató todo su atractivo y lo encerró en el más frío olvido y en la más lapidaria soledad.

―Entonces debe firmar. Yo llevaré los documentos donde los abogados y regresaré mañana para la… ceremonia.

—Gracias, abogado ―dijo ella, apenas mirando el documento, donde estampó su rúbrica. " _Me tienes en tus manos, Liam Patterson_ " pensó luego de haber firmado, entregándole los documentos sin añadir una sola palabra.

**oo**

―Me parece que este es el mejor momento para cerrar el trato con los canadienses ―dijo el director general de la compañía al resto de los ejecutivos, sentados en torno a la mesa de reuniones. Desde la cabecera de la mesa, había concluido que tras leer los informes de viabilidad financiera, podían estar seguros de la inversión que estaban discutiendo. Todos los ejecutivos asentían y concordaba en gran parte con los puntos de Edward… todos menos uno.

―Pues a mí, me parece que no es el mejor momento para invertir.

Jacob y Emmett se miraron y suspiraron, rodando los ojos, pues se temían esto. La discordia privada que los dos más altos ejecutivos de "Lux et umbra" mantenía desde hace un par de días, había alcanzando también hasta los temas laborales, desde nimiedades hasta decisiones importantes como aquella, así, si Edward decía que algo debía ser azul, Garrett iba y en desacuerdo con su socio, decía que el color más conveniente debía ser el amarillo. Ambos usaban gran elocuencia al plantear fundamentos para sus discordantes puntos de vistas, nunca llegando a un acuerdo, haciendo que el ambiente fuera pesado, tanto así que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

―Aquí vamos… ―le susurró Emmett a Jacob, cruzando sus brazos listo para ser testigo del choque de fieras.

Entonces Edward rodó los ojos, y apretando sus manos sobre la base de la mesa, estrechó su furiosa mirada a su _otrora_ amigo.

― ¿Y por qué no te parece buen momento? ¿Has tenido tiempo de leer con detenimiento el informe? Si no lo hiciste, acabo de resumirlo para ti…

―Claro que lo leí y lo analicé, por eso creo que no es el momento ―discutió Garrett con su mandíbula apretada―, no necesito que hagas el trabajo por mí.

―Entonces, qué esperas para explicar tu posición, _señor_ Anderson ―inquirió Edward con un dejo de ironía, cruzando sus brazos, como haciendo parecer que estaba relajado, cuestión que era completamente opuesta a como se sentía.

Y ahí Garrett, con todo profesionalismo, apuntó al menos cinco razones que contradecían la conclusión a la que Edward había llegado, siendo cada una de ellas discutida con acalorada pasión entre los dos caballeros, poniendo en una posición muy difícil al resto de los ejecutivos que debían inclinarse por una opción.

Cuando la cosa estuvo suficientemente caldeadas, y desde una esquina a otra Garrett y Edward se gritaban acaloradamente, Jacob se levantó y golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano, pidió la palabra.

―Complicaron mucho las cosas para nosotros, caballeros, por lo que sugiero que nos tomemos hasta mañana para llegar a la decisión final, ¿les parece?

Todos los caballeros estuvieron agradecidos del joven Black, a quien en ese momento consideraron como su salvador. Después de puntualizar que se reunirían al día siguiente en ese mismo lugar y a la misma hora, hizo que desalojaran la sala, pidiéndoles a los dos altos ejecutivos que aguardaran un momento.

― ¡¿Qué pretenden, eh?! ―Les gritó a sus dos amigos, mirando a uno y a otro alternadamente—. Parecen niños de primaria, pelándose por nada…

― ¡¿Por nada?! ―Contradijo Garrett, mirando a Jacob como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia―. ¡¿A caso no te das cuenta que… que este negocio podría perjudicar a la empresa?!

― ¡¿Negocio?! ―Preguntó Jacob con incredulidad―. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que hay otro tipo de disputa detrás de todo esto?

― ¡Soy profesional, y puedo hacer a un lado la vida personal del trabajo, Jacob!

― ¡Ey, amigo! ―medió Emmett, acercándose a Garrett, que ya estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Jacob―. Nadie está hablando de que seas poco profesional, pero… simplemente esto está así desde que… Kate… ya sabes…

― ¡Perfecto! Ya me doy cuenta de qué lado están ustedes. ―Con el dolor de la traición destilando por sus palabras, agarró sus cosas que mantenía sobre la mesa y mirando a los tres hombres dentro de la sala, salió de allí dando un portazo.

Edward, que se había mantenido en silencio en medio de ese altercado verbal entre los caballeros, dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, sentándose a continuación en la silla, donde hasta hace poco se encontraba, sujetando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda desajustaba el nudo de su corbata. Estaba cansado, sentía que un montón de cosas se le venían encima, y justo en ese momento necesitaba a su fuerte unido a su alrededor y no esa extraña postura de Garrett, que con su actitud insistía en culparlo de algo que él nunca había hecho, como si efectivamente él hubiera sido el culpable de la separación de su amigo con la rubia ingrata esa, a la que ni se molestaba en nombrar.

Jacob y Emmett se miraron y al unísono caminaron hasta Edward, sentándose una a cada lado del cansado hombre de negocios.

―Oye, sabemos que Garrett está herido y que está usando esto para sacar su rabia ―intervino Jacob―, creo que realmente él no te culpa de lo que pasó…

―No me digas… ―murmuró apenas, con tono monocorde, sin siquiera levantar su cabeza.

―Amigo, ¿por qué no te tomas el resto de la semana? Te vendría bien salir de la ciudad con tus mujeres, relajarte y descansar.

―Creo que Emmett tiene razón ―comentó ahora Jacob, concordando con el abogado amigo suyo―, podrías regresar el lunes y dejar en nuestras manos el trabajo. Mañana tomaremos la decisión correcta, seguro que Garrett va a cambiar de parecer.

―No sé…

Entonces, y por arte de magia o más bien como un milagro, la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió, apareciendo Bella cargando a su hija Clarisse en sus brazos.

Bella había sido alertada por Victoria, diciéndole que "algo no marchaba bien en la sala de juntas", aprovechando Bella, de ir hasta allí, ya que andaba justamente a los alrededores en la consulta del pediatra, ya que a su princesa le correspondían sus controles periódicos. Pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para hablar directamente con Garrett y hacerlo entrar en razón sobre su actitud con Edward, pero para su mala suerte él había salido a la calle justo después de irse echando humo de la sala de juntas, donde su marido, Jacob y Emmett aún se encontraban.

― ¿Podemos pasar? ―Preguntó Bella, haciendo que su marido alzara automáticamente la cabeza hacia ella y se pusiera de pie para ir hasta ella. Su bálsamo, su vía de escape, su cable a tierra, su luz y su paz, todo eso y más significaban esas mujeres para él, por eso su alivio cuando las vio aparecer en ese momento tan complejo para él. Se apresuró en besar delicadamente los labios de su mujer, tomando a su pequeña princesa entre sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo te encontró el doctor, princesa? ―Preguntó Edward a su hija, y ella en su idioma de niña, moviendo sus bracitos al aire, le explicaba que el doctor la había encontrado muy sana, fuerte y hermosa. Y mientras le contaba a su papá sobre los amiguitos que hizo en la consulta mientras esperaba su turno, Bella se había acercado a Emmett y Jacob, a quien tras saludar, les preguntó casi en susurro que cómo había estado la cosa ahí.

―Bueno, en resumen, esto parecía un cuadrilátero de box…

― ¡Oh! No exageres, Emmett ―dijo Jacob, pegándole un codazo a Emmett para que no abusara de los detalles ya que Bella estaba comenzando a asustarse―. Garrett simplemente no lo está llevando bien, y en general lo está tomando mal con todos nosotros. Eso y las otras cosas tienen a Edward cansado, y justo ahora le estábamos proponiendo que ustedes tres se tomaran el resto de la semana, un viaje por ahí… no sé, ¿qué te parece?

Bella parpadeaba y miraba a sus amigos, quienes esperaban a que ella concordara con ellos pues sería de la única manera en que su ogro y cansado marido aceptaría una salida. ¿Por qué no? Pensó entonces, asintiendo segura.

―Sería perfecto…

― ¡¿Ya oíste, mi amigo?! ―Preguntó Emmett a Edward, que se había acercado a ellos. Emmett se apresuró en tomar a su pequeña sobrina en brazos, y dejar unos sonoros besos en su regordeta mejilla.

Edward en tanto tomó a su esposa por la cintura, mirándola para ver su reacción a la propuesta de sus amigos.

― ¿Entonces, demonio, qué te parece?

― ¿Recuerdas la casa de campo de la que Alice te habló? ―Preguntó ella con mucho entusiasmos sobre el lugar paradisiaco propiedad de la hermana de Edward, la que había puesto a disposición de ellos para cuando lo quisieran―. Creo que es un buen momento para ir allí y descansar. También estoy un poco estresada, nos haría bien.

Emmett alzó sus cejas, triunfante y Jacob sonrió, porque con eso que Bella había dicho podrían dar por alcanzado su plan de "relajar al ogro".

― ¡¿Adivina qué, princesita?! ―Le dijo Emmett a Clarisse―. ¡Te vas de paseo con tus papis al campo!

― ¡Yupi! ―Exclamó la niña, alzando sus bracitos, entusiasmada, provocando que todos sonrieran, incluso su padre a quien le hacía bien ver a su hija feliz con la perspectiva de un viaje en familia.

Rápidamente coordinaron con Alice, a quien le contaron sus planes, quedando en pasar por las llaves de la casa y aprovechar de visitarla a ella y al pequeño Paul. Hablaron con Carmen, quien incluso se ofreció para quedarse con la niña y permitir que el matrimonio saliera a solas, pero Edward agradeciendo sin duda, su tentador ofrecimiento, desistió de él, pues ese sería un viaje de familia y dejar a Clarisse en casa no sería justo, además, la pequeña ya estaba entusiasmada, imaginándose a todos los animales que vería a lo largo de su paseo. Por supuesto le hicieron la invitación a ella para que los acompañara, pero Carmen no podía ausentarse de su trabajo en la tienda, donde ya tenía un buen cargo, de mucha responsabilidad.

―Vayan tranquilos. Aquí las muchachas y yo tendremos todo bajo control ―dijo Carmen antes que el matrimonio y la niña entraran en el coche.

―Carmen, cualquier cosa usted rápidamente nos llama. Un par de muchachos nos acompañará solo por precaución y los demás se quedarán aquí, cumpliendo el protocolo que se le dio, ¿comprende? ―Carmen asintió a las disposiciones de Edward, pues el hombre no viajaría tranquilo si los _guaruras_ tomaban vacaciones y se relajaban.

―Claro, Edward.

―Vámonos ya Edward, queremos llegar antes que anochezca y todavía tenemos que pasar por casa de Alice ―protestó Bella tironeando a su marido hacia el asiento del conductor. La niña, ya instalada en su asiento trasero, agitaba su manito y lanzaba besos a su tía cuando su papá puso en marcha el vehículo y salió del estacionamiento de la casa, seguido de un jeep negro con dos de sus hombres al interior. Bella los miró por el espejo retrovisor y rodó los ojos.

― ¿Es necesario la compañía? ―Edward inspiró y la miró apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

―Te lo pondré de esta forma, demonio: si ellos no vienen, nosotros tampoco.

Bella volvió a rodar los ojos y se aprestó en sacar su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su cuñada, para indicarle que en quince minutos estarían en su casa. Cuando llegaron allí al cabo del tiempo que Bella calculó, fueron recibidos por el doctor Carlisle Cullen, padre adoptivo de Alice.

― ¡Que sorpresa, doctor Cullen! ―Saludó Bella al doctor, y dándole un fuerte abrazo, dejándole espacio a Edward que saludó a Carlisle cargando a la niña en sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo han estado? ―Preguntó el médico invitándolos a entrar, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a la niña que le sonrió con alegría―. Alice nos contó que iban a pasar por aquí porque se iban de escapaditas a la casa de campo.

―Sí, la verdad es que necesitamos una salida.

―Edward ―sonrió Carlisle, tomándole el hombro, sabiendo que Elizabeth era el problema predominante que hacía a Edward verse tan cansado―, todo va a solucionarse, ya lo verás.

―Eso espero, Carlisle —musitó Edward, besando la cabecita de su hija antes de dejarla en el piso para que saliera disparada hacia donde se encontraba su tía Alice, esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Edward caminó hasta Esme, esposa de Carlisle, a la que saludó con un abrazo, acercándose enseguida a su esposa quien tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño y durmiente Paul, su sobrinito.

Estuvieron hablando durante unos quince minutos, prometiendo Edward regresar a visitar a su hermana con más tiempo, después de agradecerle la gentileza de ofrecerle su casa para que él y su familia descansaran.

Recorrieron la carretera hacia las afueras de la ciudad, cercada en su último tramo por grandes y viejos nogales, pinos, además de grandes extensiones de terrenos donde los agricultores cultivaban sus productos y criaban a sus animales, sintiendo Clarisse gran emoción al ver a vacas, caballos y ovejas pastar a lo lejos, imaginándose ella que al lugar en donde iban podría corretear y jugar con ese tipo de animalitos.

Al cabo de casi una hora y media de camino, llegaron hacia el sector donde se vislumbraban en las laderas de los cerros, grandes casonas de descanso en medio del verdor de la naturaleza, siendo una de esas casonas a donde ellos llegaron.

La entrada a la casa de Alice y su marido, estaba cercada por una reja de metal y árboles que servían de división entre el terreno de la propiedad y los colindantes. Una inmensa pileta de piedra lanzaba chorros de agua justo en la entrada de la casa, fue la primera cosa que cautivó a la niña, que después que su madre la sacara del coche y la dejara en tierra, salió corriendo hacia allí en busca de peces escondidos.

Frente a la pileta se desplegaba la casona de un piso en forma de L, de material solido en tono blanco y madera. Una escalera de tres peldaños hacia la entrada de la casa con una puerta de madera maciza en su color natural, en donde un matrimonio ya mayor, los cuidadores del lugar, esperaban al matrimonio para darles la bienvenida. Por supuesto, Clarisse fue la primera en llegar hasta ellos, seguida por su madre que la vigilaba de cerca.

― ¡Hola señora! ―Saludó la niña agitando su manito hasta la mujer, que se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

― ¡Tú debes ser Clarisse! ―Le dijo a la niña, acariciándole el cabello. Bella aprovechó de saludar al hombre que también miraba a su hija con mucha ternura.

―Soy Bella ―le dijo ella, extendiendo su mano hasta el señor de cabello canoso y ojos claros.

―Señora, los estábamos esperando. Soy Clark, y ella es mi esposa Lucy, y estamos aquí para lo que se les ofrezca.

―Muchas gracias.

― ¡Adentro hay un pastel de frambuesa recién hecho! ¿Quieres un trozo? ―Le preguntó Lucy a la niña, quien inmediatamente miró a su mamá para pedir autorización. Bella asintió y Clarisse alzó sus brazos en señal de triunfo, exclamando un ¡Sí!, antes de salir tomada de la mano de la amable mujer.

Mientras Clark le explicaba a Bella algunas cosas sobre la propiedad, Edward daba instrucciones a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban, pidiéndoles que se dieran una vuelta alrededor de la casa para reconocer el lugar, para enseguida él acercarse hasta donde su mujer conversaba con el hombre, a quien saludó también extendiendo su mano.

―Señor Masen, nos alegra mucho que hayan venido. Su hermana nos habló hace unas horas para avisar y nos pusimos en marcha con mi mujer para preparar todo para su llegada.

―Dígame Edward, por favor ―solicitó Edward―. Espero no haberles causado muchas molestas con este viaje que salió en último momento.

―Esta casa está siempre lista para recibir a los señores Cullen o a la niña Alice, y toda su familia, así que no hay problema.

―Muchas gracias.

―Si gustan. Les puedo dar un recorrido por la casa, que no es muy grande, pero puedes aprovechar de instalarse en las habitaciones y descansar o comer algo.

―Es una buena idea ―dijo la mujer, tomando la mano de su marido y siguiendo los pasos de Clark, quien los condujo hacia el interior de la casa, atravesando un corredor de ventanas francesas lleno de plantas de interiores y muebles antiguos de madera oscura, la misma línea que seguía todo el mobiliario de la casa. Las habitaciones de la casa parecían ser de gran altura probablemente por las vigas a la vista y los colores claros que predominaba en los espacios, además de los ventanales de techo a suelos que dejaban entrar la luz natural del campo que bordeaba la propiedad.

―Es una casa hermosa ―dijo Bella con tono de ensueño, contemplando los cuadros y las lámparas que colgaban desde el techo. Edward que miraba hacia el exterior, desvió su vista hacia su mujer, sin poder aguantarse las ganas de ir hasta ella y rodearla por la cintura desde la espalda. Bella suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, justo en el hombro de su marido

― ¿Te gusta, demonio?

―Es hermosa… y parece respirarse tanta paz…

―Eso es precisamente a lo que hemos venido, mujer.

Llegaron hasta la cocina, donde la pequeña estaba devorándose su segundo trozo de pastel sentada en una silla de la mesa de desayuno, mientras que sus piecitos se balanceaban divertidamente en el aire.

―Es una niña hermosa ―comentó Lucy a los padres de la niña. Entre bocado y bocado, la niña hacía preguntas y se imaginaba una serie de actividades de excursión a los alrededores, pidiéndole la venia a su padre, quien sonreía y asentía a los petitorios de su hija.

Se quedaron conversando un buen rato acerca de las actividades agropecuarias a los alrededores del lugar, y de lo conveniente que era vivir en ese lugar tan lejos de toda la locura de la capital. La conversación duró hasta que la niña se levantó y tironeó a su padre para salir a su primera excursión, pensando Edward que no lo quedaba de otra, pues estaba en manos de esa pequeña hija suya.

Cuando Clarisse vio la piscina se imaginó nadando en ella, pero su padre enseguida se negó, diciéndole que no era temporada y que por otro lado, la alberca estaba vacía, por lo que deberías dejar el nado para una próxima oportunidad. Clarisse se vio frustrada por apenas unos segundos, hasta que a lo lejos, vio a Clark con uno de sus hombres que al otro lado de un cercado, se acercaban con dos caballos grandes y un pequeño poni.

― ¡Papi, caballito, caballito, yo _quero_! ¡Papi, _vamo_!

― ¡Ey, cálmate! ―Le pidió a su hija cuando esta lo haló de la mano hacia el lugar, hasta que llegaron a ellos.

―Le explicaba a su… hombre de seguridad, que podemos dar una vuelta con la niña por un camino de tierra. ―Dijo Clark, mirando a Edward.

― ¡Caballito, _vamo_ …! ―la niña se soltó de la mano de su padre y saltó a un lado del pequeño poni con la idea de subirse en él. Cuando se vio que no lo lograba, tironeó la mano del guarda espalda vestido de negro, con la idea que él la ayudara.

―Ejem… ¿señor? ―Dijo el hombre de contextura fuerte, que se vio nervioso por el acercamiento de la niña, algo muy gracioso, pensó Edward.

―Acompaña a Clark y a mi hija a dar un paseo, no muy lejos de aquí, por favor.

―No se preocupe, señor.

Entonces el hombre tomó a la niña y la instaló sobre la pequeña montura del poni y guiados por el cuidador de la casa, siguieron un camino de tierra por un costado de la casa, a paso lento, disfrutando del entorno campestre.

Aprovechó Edward de caminar hasta unas tumbonas de la terraza frente a la piscina, donde se dejó caer, lanzando un gran suspiro. Inhaló el aire limpio del campo y se ubicó en estas, pudiendo sentir como la paz del entorno hacia su efecto en él, aunque algunas cosas en su cabeza seguían dando vuelas. Cerró los ojos, y con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, pensó en cosas buenas, intentando relajarse efectivamente.

Así lo encontró su esposa, unos diez minutos después, luego que estuviera hablando con Lucy y dejando las cosas de su hija y las suyas en las habitaciones correspondientes. Con sigilo se acercó a su marido, quien parecía estar ya dormido, y comenzó a dejar suaves besos en todo el hermoso rostro de su hombre. El ogro sonrió ligeramente y emitió un gruñido de satisfacción.

―Esto sí es vida… ―susurró, sin abrir sus ojos.

―Lo estás disfrutando, ¿eh? ―preguntó ella, apartando apenas sus labios del recorrido por el rostro de su marido.

―Ni que lo digas… ―abrió un ojo y se hizo a un lado, tirando a su mujer para que se tirara a su lado, con el cuerpo de ella muy pegado al suyo, abrazándola por la cintura, su sus labios pegados a su frente.

―Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes?

―Clarisse sería una estupenda campesina, ya ves lo bien que se ha amoldado al lugar en menos de una hora.

―La vimos desde la cocina encima del poni, ¡Se ve hermosa!

―Sí, es verdad ―coincidió él con tono divertido, inhalando el aroma a rosas de su mujer que tanto adoraba.

― ¿Y tú estás bien, has logrado relajarte?

Edward volvió a suspirar y pensó que al otro lado de las barreras que rodeaban la propiedad, se estaba entretejiendo algo que haría borrar esa paz que él estaba buscando. Pensar en eso siquiera, hacía que sus músculos no se relajaran completamente.

―Lo estoy intentando, demonio. ―Las serias palabras de su marido hicieron que Bella arrugara su frente y se incorporara sobre su costado para observarlo.

Con su dedo índice, Bella delineó la atractiva boca de su marido, su barbilla rasposa pudiendo sentir la barba que comenzaba a asomarse, a pesar de haberse rasurado aquella mañana. Recorrió su frente y apartó unos mechones de cabello que habían caído allí, concentrándose en los profundos y hermosos ojos verdes de Edward, que la observaba con la misma intensidad con que ella lo hacía.

―Me... asusta lo que pueda pasar… si algo malo te pasa, yo… ―cerró los ojos, arrugó la frente y bajó su rostro, como escondiendo su temor. Edward dejó salir una suave risa carente de humor y volvió a apretar a su mujer contra su cuerpo con mucha fuerza. Él entendía esa sensación muy bien, aunque sabía apenas podría sobrevivir sin ella, siendo Clarisse su único consuelo, aunque no quería ni pensar en ello.

―No va a pasarme nada ―respondió tranquilamente―, pero si algo llega a ocurrirme, debes de saber que sobre este planeta, no ha habido ni habrá jamás un hombre que te ame tanto como lo hago yo.

Ella gimió de miedo y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su marido, apretando fuerte los ojos para no llorar. No estaban ahí para hablar de sus preocupaciones o de sus miedos, sino para descansar y relajarse, precisamente para tomar fuerzas y volver a enfrentarse a lo que sea que se estuviera urdiendo en contra de ellos allá afuera, porque ambos sabían que aunque estuvieran allí como encerrados en una especie de burbuja, afuera las cosas seguían su curso, y no podían olvidarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante mucha rato, sin moverse ni hablar, pensando Edward que su mujer se había dormido bajo el tibio sol del campo, así como Bella pensando lo mismo de su esposo, hasta que ambos a lo lejos oyeron las carcajadas de su hija e instintivamente alzaron el rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenían las carcajadas, quedando ambos con la boca abierta, pues el hombre a cargo de la seguridad de la familia, uno que por su contextura sin problemas habría podido pertenecer a la liga de lucha libre, venía cargando a la pequeña sobre sus hombros, la que por la forma en que traía sus brazos abiertos simulando ser alas, soñaría que era algunos de las aves que circundaba el cielo.

―Una miniatura de dos años tiene comiendo a tu hombre de seguridad, Edward.

―Eso parece ―murmuró él, alzando su mano para responder a las señas de saludo que su hija les estaba haciendo. Se levantó de la tumbona, tirando a su mujer con él para ir al encuentro de la pequeña dominante.

Durante el día, el matrimonio disfrutaba en familia junto a la pequeña hija de ambos, que no paraba de hacer planes para salir a recorrer el bosque en busca de Caperucita Roja y su abuelita, o ir a alimentar a los caballos o al resto de los animales que se criaban en aquel campo. Pero cuando la noche llegaba y el cansancio le pasaba la cuenta a la pequeña Clarisse que se dormía apenas ponía la cabeza en la almohada, el matrimonio se concentraba en ellos dentro de la intimidad de su habitación.

―Demonio, esto es perfecto… ―murmuró él, con su cuerpo desnudo y anclado íntimamente al de su mujer, moviéndose despacio, sintiendo la conexión ardiente de ambos cuerpos extasiados, como su mujer se amoldaba tan sublimemente al suyo.

Bella alzaba su rostro en busca de los labios de su ogro, y sus manos vagaban por la espalda ancha de su hombre, siguiendo el movimiento plácido del que él llevaba el ritmo.

―Tuve tanta suerte de encontrarte, Edward… ―susurró ella sobre los labios de él― ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si no me hubiera cruzado en tu camino, o si me hubiera dado por vencida y me hubiese conformado con cualquier otro…? ¡Oh, Dios, Edward!

La última exclamación cortó el hilo de sus preguntas retóricas, cuando Edward gruñó furioso al imaginarse a otro en su lugar, dejando a un lado la candencia suave de sus movimientos, para retirarse y volverse a hundir profundo y fuerte en el interior de su mujer, cuyo cuerpo estaba totalmente sensible después que él le hiciera el amor como animal fiero.

―Demonio, abre los ojos… ―gruñó él con sus dientes apretados y su voz ronca de rabia y deseo. Ella se mantenía con el cuello estirado y con sus ojos cerrados, absorbiendo los embistes furiosos de su marido, por lo que él tuvo que volver a gritar―. ¡Abre tus ojos, mujer!

―Edward… ―susurró ella cuando finalmente los abrió y lo vio con el semblante tan parecido al de una fiera… en celo.

―Nunca más vuelvas a imaginarte con otro hombre que no sea yo… mucho menos en instancias como estas, cuando estoy tan adentro tuyo, que ni siquiera sabes dónde acaba el cuerpo del uno o del otro, ¡¿me oyes?! ―Susurró con fiereza, quedándose quieto en el punto más hondo donde podía llegar en el cuerpo de su mujer. Bella jadeó y asintió ferviente, enredando sus manos en torno al cuello de Edward, para acercarlo a ella y sellarle los labios con los suyos, pensando en Edward y en nadie más que en Edward.

**oo**

Liam Patterson y sus abogados, consiguieron que se les facilitara una sala privada aquella mañana reluciente de viernes. Había llegado el día en la que la soltería que llevaba como estandarte, sería reemplazada por el estado civil de casado, y nada menos que con Elizabeth Masen, la mujer con la cual soñaba en los días de su adolescencia.

A pesar de que Elizabeth se había negado a toda la parafernalia limitada a la cual podía acceder dentro de ese hospital para locos, Liam insistió en hacerle llegar una vestido de dos piezas, de diseñador por supuesto, de un exquisito color marfil, vestido como a los que años atrás ella estuvo acostumbrada llevar. Sin mucho entusiasmo se lo probó y cuando fueron las siete y media de la mañana, su abogado y una mujer que ella conocía como la jefa de las enfermeras, fue por ella para llevarla por los corredores a esa hora aún vacíos, hasta una sala privada de tono celeste, en done había un viejo escritorio de madera y un par de sillas de metal, un par de cuadros desteñidos colgados sobre las murallas y dos pequeñas ventanas.

Liam, que la esperaba ahí, lucía uno de sus trajes de tres piezas que solía llevar, y quien extendió una gran sonrisa en sus labios cuando la vio, como si le ilusionara verdaderamente esa ceremonia, que en términos frívolos no era más que un papeleo. Se apartó del juez amigo suyo que oficiaría la ceremonia, y caminó hasta ella para tomarle las manos y admirarla de pies a cabeza.

―Creo que esto del traje está de más ―protestó Elizabeth, torpemente, negando a sentir la extraña sensación en su estómago cuando Liam la observaba de esa forma, como si fuera una pieza de arte, y tocaba sus manos al mismo tiempo. No era una adolecente, no tenía por qué sentirse así. Quizás, pensó, realmente se le estaban soltando los tornillos.

―Yo hubiera deseado casarme contigo en la ceremonia que una mujer como tú se merece, querida Elizabeth ―levantó las manos de la mujer y las besó largamente antes de agregar―. Te ves espléndida.

― ¿Podemos acabar con esto de una vez? ―Preguntó ella, mirando al resto de los hombres―. No quiero seguir dilatando esto…

Se soltó de las manos de Liam y caminó hasta el juez saludándolo a él y al resto con un asentimiento de cabeza, antes de sentarse en la silla metálica frente al escritorio, donde había un acta abierta y una serie de documentos. Liam, siempre con su sonrisa lobuna característica en los labios, se instaló junto a su futura esposa y dándole una señal a su juez amigo, le indicó que comenzara.

La "ceremonia" no duró más de veinticinco minutos, después de lo cual Liam se puso de pie, invitando a su ahora esposa a levantarse también, y tomándola por los hombros, dejó un beso en su mejilla, antes de darle la mano al juez y a los abogados que sirvieron de testigos, mientras Elizabeth se quedaba estática y tensa por ese arranque de Liam hacia ella.

―Ahora, señores, les pediría que me dejaran a solas con mi esposa, antes que ella deba volver a su habitación. ―Sin emitir más palabras, los caballeros hicieron lo que Liam les solicitó, quedando ambos a solas. Él volvió a tomar de las manos a la mujer, mirándola a los ojos a la vez que inspiraba profundamente, con la satisfacción llenándole los pulmones.

―Lamento que no podamos seguir las… formalidades de un matrimonio. Hubiera deseado llevarte por ahí para pasar un tiempo a solas, como recién casados…

― ¡¿Puedes dejar la burla ya, Liam?! ―Explotó ella, volviendo a soltarse del agarre de su marido, y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para mantener las distancias―. Te recuerdo que este matrimonio no fue más que una treta para conseguir nuestro objetivo. Ni por asomo estoy ilusionada como lo estaría una novia, así que concentrémonos en los que nos interesa y por favor, deja de burlarte de mí.

―Bueno, pues. ―Liam arrugó la boca y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose al filo de la mesa―. La próxima semana, tu querido nieto recibirá la tan ansiada notificación que reabre el caso de malversación de fondos en la que te viste envuelta. Será nuestro primer ataque.

― ¿Y luego?

―Luego no dejarás de recibir buenas noticias, mi querida esposa, eso déjalo en mis manos. Por algo te pedí que confiaras en mí y que permitirás que me hiciera cargo de todo, ahora que soy tu marido, no tendré restricciones de ningún tipo en representarme y dejar caer todo mi poder para vengarte.

― ¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo?

―Absolutamente nada, todo ahora está en mis manos.

― ¿Te das cuenta que esto del matrimonio podrían impugnarlo, si saben que lo hemos realizado cuando yo ya estaba diagnosticada con una enfermedad mental?

―Tranquila, querida. La gente de Masen ni él, han tenido contacto contigo desde que te encarcelaron. En dos años y antes que tu estado empeorara, pueden haber pasado muchas cosas, incluso que tú te hubieras casado sin que ellos se enterara. Así que por eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Aun así, la tranquilidad con la que Lima hablaba, no dejaba tranquila a Elizabeth, que sabía que Edward y la gente que los rodeaba, eran verdaderos sabuesos cuando se lo proponían.

―Procura hacer las cosas bien, Liam ―sentenció ella, sonando más como una amenaza―, quiero de regreso todo lo que ese malagradecido me quitó, y quiero que sufra tanto que se arrepienta de haberme embaucado.

―Lo haremos, mi querida Elizabeth, lo haremos ―prometió Liam, pudiendo incluso saborear el triunfo. Miró entonces su reloj de pulsera de oro blanco y alzó las cejas, volviendo su vista a Elizabeth―. Ahora, debo retirarme. Tengo pendientes en la oficina y luego un almuerzo importante. Tú, querida, procura descansar.

―Estaré esperando los detalles, Liam. No me falles. ―Y sin siquiera despedirse, caminó hasta la puerta y salió rumbo a su cuarto, dispuesta a encerrarse, pues tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Todo lo había dejado en manos de ese hombre al que apenas conocía, pero él tenía el suficiente poder para urdir por ella su venganza.

Liam en tanto, salió de la clínica en compañía de sus abogados rumbo a su oficina, encerrándose con ellos en su despacho.

―Los papeles de su boda quedarán guardados y la noticia quedará en estricto secreto hasta que usted disponga es necesario hacerlo público.

―Será una especie de ataque sorpresa cuando llegue el momento. Pero debemos concentrarnos en la demanda que está en curso contra Masen y quienes resulten responsables.

―Creo que será fácil demostrar la inocencia de la señora Masen…

―Patterson, ahora es la señora Patterson.

―Sí, por supuesto, disculpe usted ―dijo el abogado, un poco avergonzado. Carraspeó y volvió su atención a su trabajo―. Lo que me preocupa es casi la nula opción que hay de sacar de doña Elizabeth de la cárcel. Recuerde que el delito que la tiene allí es por homicidio calificado, no habrá manera de culpar su estado de salud mental por dicho hecho, pues hay pruebas de la época que aseguran que ella estaba con sus facultades mentales funcionando correctamente.

―Quizás la condena se vea rebajada ―añadió el segundo de sus abogados que se encontraba también en aquella reunión―, pero más que eso…

―De momento, centrémonos en este primer paso ―demandó Liam―. Después ya veremos ese tema y la forma en la que lo abordaremos.

―Como usted diga.

Los abogados informaron con lujo de detalle la manera en que la próxima semana se desarrollarían los hechos, que darían el primer aviso a Edward Masen de la sorpresita que su abuela tenía preparada para él. Liam, que estaba al tanto de los movimientos financieros de esa empresa, ya se imaginaba haciendo posesión de lo que ahora le correspondía por derecho al ser el esposo de Elizabeth, porque como que se llamaba Liam Patterson, él iba a obtener una gran tajada de esa empresa.

Sobre lo de sacar a su esposa de la cárcel… bueno, no había que torcerle tanto la mano a la justicia, ¿no? Podría él salir perjudicado si forzaba el indulto de Elizabeth, y ya bastante había puesto en juego en pro de ayudarla, no podía arriesgarse tanto.

Estuvo enfrascado en asuntos de su empresa propiamente hasta que su secretaria le recordó de su almuerzo con su hijo Tyler. Dejó su despacho y llevado por su chofer, llegó hasta el restaurante donde quedó de reunirse con su hijo, a quien había enviado la dirección el día anterior, esperando su confirmación, la que llegó con un mensaje que decía "Ahí estaré".

El restaurante era uno de aquellos lugares lleno de lujos donde él solía ir, y donde los comensales pertenecían al grupo selecto de alta alcurnia del que Liam era parte. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, saludó a un par de personas a las que conocía, hasta que el recepcionista lo dejó en la mesa de largo mantel blanco y bajillas de plata donde esperaría a su hijo, quien no tardó en llegar.

Iba vestido de traje formal, pues sabía que el lugar donde Liam lo había citado era de esos ostentosos. Iba a cometer un arrebato de rebeldía llegando de polera y jeans, pero Linda lo persuadió de no hacerlo, por lo que sacó uno de sus trajes elegantes y se vistió para la ocasión.

― ¡Mi querido hijo! ―Exclamó Liam poniéndose de pie para recibir a Tyler, quien tuvo deseos de largarse a reír por semejante desvarío de Liam.

―Liam, ¿cómo estás? ―Dijo a modo de saludo, correspondiendo al saludo de mano que su el empresario le daba. Se sentó a un lado de Liam, desabrochando los botones de su americana azul marino.

―Te sientan muy bien los trajes, hijo. Es la forma que un joven exitoso como tú debería ir vestido con regularidad.

―Ya hablamos de eso, Liam. Y no creo estar en edad para ese tipo de… consejos, ¿no crees?

―No, no lo creo. Nunca es tarde para que un padre aconseje a su hijo.

El arquitecto inspiró, mirando hacia un lado, recordándose el por qué había llegado a esa cita de la que él hubiera preferido pasar. Iba a averiguar en qué pasos andaba metido Liam, debía de alguna manera ganarse la suficiente confianza para que confiara en él, pero no iba a ser demasiado evidente, rindiéndose ante sus dichos y comenzando a llamarlo papá de la noche a la mañana.

―Bueno, me dijiste que tenías cosas importantes que contarme…

―Las tengo, pero antes dime, cómo van las cosas en tu trabajo con Edward Masen.

 _"Claro que ibas a querer saber eso, Liam"_ pensó Tyler, bebiendo del vaso de agua que el mesero se había apresurado a servirle cuando llegó.

―Todo marcha perfectamente, aunque mi trato con Edward es mínimo. Apenas y hemos cruzado palabras ―mintió con desfachatez―, no es muy dado a socializar. ¿Lo conoces acaso, que siempre me preguntas por él?

― ¿Y quién no conoce al famoso Edward Masen? ―Con retórica hizo esa pregunta, soltando una carcajada―. Su familia ha estado siempre ligada al mundo empresarial. Quizás en alguna cena de negocios habremos coincidido, pero lamentablemente no está dentro de mi círculo de amistades, lamentablemente.

― ¿Conoces a su familia?

―Elizabeth Masen es su abuela. Heredó la empresa de su familia aristocrática, de la que Edward estuvo a cargo, hasta que el destino hizo que terminara… de mala manera.

―Parece que sabes mucho sobre ellos…

―Soy un hombre informado ―respondió con aire de superioridad.

Otra vez el camarero interrumpió el diálogo, dejándoles la carta y contándoles cual era la especialidad recomendada del día, aprovechando Tyler de pensar en alguna manera en la que Liam soltara algo más que lo pusiera en evidencia. ¿No sería bueno que él demostrara cierta… antipatía por Edward? Uhm…

― ¿En qué piensas, hijo? ―Lo pilló Liam, con sus ojos fijos en la tapa de la carta de comidas. Tyler parpadeó y lo miró, pensando en actuar rápido.

―Pensaba en Edward ―abrió la carta y mientras vagaba sus ojos por los platos exquisitos, habló―, si bien es cierto no he tratado mucho con él, he sabido que es un tipo bastante odioso. Mira al resto como si fueran personas inferiores, y ya sabes, eso no hace que se lleve la simpatía de todo el mundo.

― ¿Te ha hecho algo? ―Preguntó preocupado de momento a otro.

―No, te dije que mi trato con él ha sido mínimo, simplemente es un tipo que no me simpatiza y al que no le creo nada, siento que esconde… cosas…

Liam inspiró, pensando que quizás en su hijo Tyler podría tener una especie de aliado, sin él saberlo. Pero no debía confiarse a primeras, debía más bien seguir tanteando el terreno.

―Bueno, la historia que lo rodea está llena de misterios, de cómo llego a tener la empresa que tiene y el cargo que ostenta, siendo tan joven.

― ¿Crees que sus negocios son turbios?

Liam sonrió lobunamente y tomó la copa de agua, pasando su dedo índice por el contorno, contemplando el líquido incoloro dentro de éste.

―Me muevo dentro del ambiente empresarial y sé que mis colegas no se destacan por ser blancas palomas, así que no podría asegurarte a pies juntos que Edward Masen ha hecho las cosas correctamente, no conozco a nadie que no haya acudido a favores u otros medios para conseguir lo que quiere.

― ¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo? ―Ahora Tyler dejó caer la ironía a través de sus palabras, con lo que Liam no pudo evitar sonreír, sin responder a aquello.

―No estamos hablando de mí; y como sea… probablemente muy pronto sabrás si Edward Masen es tan transparente en sus negocios.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―Indagó Tyler cuando sintió que debía poner atención en eso.

―Te dije que soy un hombre informado. Además, ya sabrás de lo que hablo y ahí podremos hablar con más… confianza.

―Como tú quieras ―Tyler volvió a tomar su copa de agua y a beber de esta, mientras tomaba notas mentales de las cosas que debía advertirle a Edward, porque los dichos de Liam dejan ver que algo se dejaría caer sobre él que tenía que ver con sus empresas. Debía advertírselo.

Almorzaron entre preguntas cortas y respuestas concretas, sin ahondar mucho ninguno de ellos en sus vidas privadas. Cuando Liam le preguntó por si tenía novia, Tyler le respondió que estaba comenzando con una relación, pero no le dijo nada más sobre eso, por supuesto su padre insistió en querer conocerla personalmente para la próxima vez que se reunieran, pero Tyler sencillamente no asintió a su petitorio.

Cuando Tyler quiso indagar por la vida "privada" de Liam, y éste le dio su respuesta, al joven arquitecto casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

―Acabo de casarme ―respondió, alzando su ahora copa de vino tinto antes de beber, mientras Tyler lo miraba con sorpresa―. ¿Qué, acaso te parezco muy viejo para eso?

―No, no, claro que no, a mí no me toca ser prejuicioso sobre eso, simplemente… estoy sorprendido. Pensé que eras un hombre que huía de ese tipo de compromisos.

― ¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió entre tu madre y yo?

―Te suplico que no inmiscuyas a mi madre en esta conversación ―dictaminó seriamente, zanjando ese punto, luego siguió indagando―. ¿Y puedo saber de quién se trata?

―Oh, bueno, es una vieja amiga, que conozco desde mis años de juventud. Hasta hace poco nos reencontramos y pues… las cosas se dieron entre ambos.

― ¿Y cómo se llama?

―Ah, mí querido hijo, todo a su tiempo… ―respondió, dejando el nombre de su esposa en suspenso, cosa que le pareció extraña a Tyler, sobre todo cuando su el viejo añadió―: Ahora te pediría que mantuvieras esta noticia en secreto, no quiero que se haga público.

―Cuenta con ello ―se comprometió Tyler, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta de lino luego de haber acabado con su lomo wagyu con verduras, uno de los platos más costosos de la carta, que Liam le empujó a probar, diciendo que esa carne era una de las más exquisitas del mundo.

―Te agradezco que hayas accedido a reunirte conmigo ―agradeció Liam, recibiendo la taza de café que el mesero ponía para ambos sobre la mesa, después de haber retirado los platos vacíos―. Yo sé que, bueno, no he hecho las cosas de la mejor forma, pero desearía que ahora me des la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

―Lo intentaré, Liam.

―Gracias, hijo mío.

Tyler no se tragaba las palabras de su progenitor aunque hubieran sonado tan sinceras y desde el fondo de su corazón como lo hicieron. No podía confiar ni aunque él mismo lo deseara, porque simplemente no le nacía y porque intuía que saldría lastimado. Además, podía entrevera algo oscuro en ese hombre que a simple vista se estaba esforzando por querer ser un buen padre, pero había algo en su mirada que a él no terminaba de convencerlo, además, estaba tan dolido con ese hombre ausente gran parte de su vida, que ni aunque se esforzara podría tener con él una relación normal de padre e hijo.

 _"No voy a dejar que tu oscuridad me invada, Liam Patterson"_ pensó y bebió de su café en grano.

**OO**

― ¿Cómo va todo por ahí, Emmett? ―Preguntó Edward, comunicándose telefónicamente con su amigo, quien junto al resto se había quedado al pendiente de lo que se ofreciera en la empresa. Y aunque idealmente no debía preocuparse de lo que podría estar ocurriendo allá, no podía desligarse.

― _Todo bajo control, Edward. Sin novedad._

― ¿Tyler ya se ha comunicado contigo? ―Preguntó, paseando alrededor de las rejas de seguridad que rodeaban la piscina. Había dejado a las mujeres en la cocina preparando no sabe bien qué cosa, que por cierto olía muy bien.

 _―No. Si tiene algo importante que decirnos, él mismo se comunicará con nosotros. Mejor dime, cómo va ese descanso._

―Reparador, Emmett. La niña lo está pasando estupendamente, igual mi mujer.

 _― ¿Y tú, hermano?_

―Digamos que estoy renovando mis fuerzas, Emmett, pero no dejo de estar preocupado ni al pendiente. ―Detuvo su paseo y afirmó sus codos sobre las barreras metálicas, contemplando el agua de la alberca.

―Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero que me digas que estás renovando tus fuerzas, significa que al menos el viaje ha servido para algo.

―Bueno, mañana domingo al atardecer estaremos de regreso y me volveré a comunicar contigo.

―Como gustes, Edward. Mañana logramos convencer a Garrett de almorzar conmigo y con Rose, aprovechamos de invitar a Leah y Jacob. Esperamos hablar con él en un ambiente más relajado y escucharlo, quizás eso es lo que va necesitando.

―Ojalá todo se resuelva.

―Ahora regresa con tus mujeres, Edward, y dales un beso de mi parte. Descansa mi amigo.

―Adiós, Emmett.

Colgó y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su jeans, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos a la vez que seguía contemplando el agua algo turbia que estaba estancada. De todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, lo que más le dolía es la traición de Kate y la reacción de Garrett, que era como su hermano. La rubia había sido su amiga desde la infancia, y él en busca de encontrar algo en el pasado que haya dado pie para que Kate saliera con esas tonterías sobre sus sentimientos, no recordó nada que lo inculpara, solamente una relación de amistad que podía ser más bien confundida con la de hermanos, pero nada más. Y qué decir de Garrett, cuya reacción al menos con él había sido desmedida, y precisamente ahora que necesitaba a su fuerte unido más cohesionado que nunca.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras que con sus dedos masajeaba sus sienes, pensando en cómo de forma tan absurda había perdido a una amiga y a quien fuera un gran apoyo en su pasado, y cómo estaba a punto de ocurrir con Garrett algo similar.

―Quedamos en que no ibas a preocuparte por nada mientras estuviéramos aquí.

Las palabras de su esposa que llegaron a él desde su lado derecho, lo hicieron abrir los ojos y mirar hacia allí. Más que un demonio, parecía un ángel, con ese vestido blanco y ligero, además de ese cintillo del mismo color que sujetaba su cabello caoba. Siempre le gustó la forma tan simple en que ella hacía destacar inconscientemente su belleza, sin echarle mano a maquillajes ni a vestimenta recargada. Ella era hermosa así de natural… hermosa y completamente suya.

Estiró un brazo hacia ella, tomando Bella la mano de su marido para refugiarse en su pecho, donde adoraba estar. Lo abrazó por la cintura y descansó su mejilla sobre su pecho fuerte cubierto por una camiseta azul de manga larga.

― ¿Por qué estás preocupado? ¿No habíamos quedado en que…?

―Dije que iba a intentarlo, demonio. Además, no puedo despegarme de todo lo que está pasando a mí alrededor. Simplemente estaba pensando en todo lo que he perdido en este último tiempo….

― ¿De lo que has perdido? ―Preguntó, confundida.

―Kate era un gran apoyo para mí, Bella, y Garrett no hace más que culparme por algo que ciertamente no tengo culpa… ―suspiró apesadumbrado―, de verdad, hubiera deseado que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Preferiría perder millones de pesos que a perder a mis personas de confianza que han sido mis hermanos toda la vida.

―Lo siento, Edward… pero quizás si le das tiempo a Garrett, o si te sientas a hablar con él… y con Kate… bueno…

―Con Kate es otro tema, no sé si pueda perdonarla.

―Bueno, pero… ―se apartó, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de su marido―, ya habrá tiempo para tomar decisiones y recuperar lo que has perdido. Ahora, tu hija está lista para que pruebes el platillo en el que ha estado trabajando. A los "muchachos" ya los tiene instalados en la mesa.

― ¿A los muchachos? ―preguntó confundido el ogro.

―David y Phil, tus guaruras, que ahora figuran en la lista de los mejores amigos de tu hija ―lo sacó ella de su duda sin evitar carcajearse y contagiar a su marido, recordando ambos como la pequeña ladina hija suya, había dominado a ese par de hombres.

―Bueno, seguro si no me apuro me dejan sin probar bocado.

―Sí, será mejor que entremos.

Y mientras Edward estaba siendo llevado a la cocina para sentarse junto a los "muchachos" y probar la mano culinaria de su pequeña hija, Emmett y James se miraban uno al otro con semblante preocupado.

A James le había llegado el aviso de que se estaba reabriendo parte del caso por el que Elizabeth había sido culpada, aunque la próxima semana se haría la notificación oficial. James se impacientó, pues sentía que cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil obtener información acerca de la vieja Masen, por lo que dedujo que una estela de dinero le estaba cubriendo las espaldas a la vieja, y eso no le gustó nada.

James había llegado unos momentos antes a la casa de Emmett para informarle personalmente sobre esa noticia que había recibido en su correo electrónico esa misma mañana, quedándose Emmett helado, sin querer comentárselo a Edward que hace un rato lo acababa de llamar.

―Esto me huele a mierda, James ―comentó Emmett, pasando las manos por su cabello. James suspiró, asintiendo en acuerdo.

― ¿Y Tyler no logró averiguar nada?

―No mucho. Le dio a entender a su padre que no tenía la mejor relación con Edward, para que Liam se relajara y soltara la lengua, pero no consiguió mucho, pero dio a entender que estaba pendiente sobre Edward, y dijo algo que sonó como que en breve se sabría cuál era la procedencia de los negocios de Edward.

― ¿Cómo? ―Preguntó James, un poco confundido, juntando justo en el centro sus cejas. Emmett torció su boca, alzando sus anchos hombros.

―Lo mismo pregunté yo, y tan confundido como nosotros estaba Tyler, que dijo vendría el lunes a primera hora a poner al día a Edward sobre su almuerzo con el viejo Patterson.

―Vaya con ese hombre misterioso. Ahora tendremos que estar preparados para un eventual ataque de esa vieja, creo. Ese viejo no soltó eso que dijo por nada, y probablemente si cree que su hijo tiene aversión por Edward, va a querer usarlo, ¿no crees?... ―pensó en voz alta, rascando su cabello rubio―. ¿No crees que Tyler pueda…? ¿Jugar a dos bandas? Digo, traicionar a Edward y…

―No creo. Tyler y Edward han estado en la misma situación de tener que llevar el apellido de alguien que para ellos no significa nada, eso hace que nuestro arquitecto empatice con Edward. Además, yo siento que podemos confiar en él…

―Bueno, pues ―Palmeó sobre sus muslos y de un salto se puso de pie―. Debemos poner al tanto al batallón, preparar el contingente de guerra y alistar las armas.

―Si ya una vez le pateamos el culo a esa vieja, volveremos a hacerlo, y si de paso tenemos que pateárselo al tipo ese, quien quiera que sea, no escatimaremos en esfuerzos para hacerlo.

―Por supuesto que lo haremos.

* * *

 **Bueno damas, para las que esperaban mi relato de la noche de bodas de la doña Elizabeth, no sientan pena, porque les haré un capítulo especial y candente entre este nuevo matrimonio, ¿les parece? Jejeje**

 **Mandé al ogro de vacaciones por unos días, porque para lo que se viene, va a necesitar mucha energía, eso ya lo veremos dentro del próximo capítulo. ¿Me acompañarán?**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, como siempre, por sus lecturas, su buena onda, en fin, por seguir acompañándome.**

 **Gracias a mi querida Gaby Madriz, beta de esta historia y amiga de mi alma, a doña Manu de Marte por dedicación en la creación de los banners y adelantos, y todo eso, y a mi Cuchu Maritza Madox, mi gran apoyo.**

 **Gracias a todas, y nos reencontramos la próxima semana, ¿si?**

 **Abrazos!**

 **Cata!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**.

Carmen y su sobrina Bella, compartían una taza de café en la cocina, después que Edward se hubiera dirigido a su oficina aquel lunes, después de haber pasado unos estupendos cuatro días fuera de la ciudad. Parecían haber renovado las fuerzas y pareciera también que este matrimonio había renovado el amor que se tenían, aunque Edward sostenía que no sentía que tuviera que renovar los sentimientos por su mujer, porque esto lo hacía cada mañana cuando se despertaba, cuando sentía que una vez más volvía a enamorarse de ella.

―Clary llegó a soñar con caballos y vacas ―comentó Carmen sobre la niña, mientras soplaba su café para enfriarlo. Bella sonrió y limpió su boca, descansando sus codos sobre la mesa redonda.

―Fue quien más disfrutó del paseo. Edward estuvo pensando incluso en la idea de tener nuestra propia casa en ese sector, y le pidió a Clark, el cuidador de la casa donde estuvimos, que estuviera pendiente si una propiedad se vendía.

―Sería estupendo.

― ¿Y cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí, tienes alguna novedad?

Carmen miró el oscuro contenido de su taza y carraspeó, recordando lo que había sido su fin de semana, llena de novedades, al menos para ella.

―Uhm… sí, bueno…

Estaba nerviosa, como una chiquilla de quince que debía contarle a su madre que el chico que le gustaba se le había declarado y que le había propuesto ser su novia, o algo así. El fin de semana que compartió con Damian fue muy reveladora para ella, con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado se daba cuenta que la vida de soledad que había llevado hasta ahora valía la pena si al final iba a encontrarse con un hombre como Damian, que la valoraría y la amaría con la madurez de dos personas adultas, seguras de sus sentimientos… porque eso le había dicho el suegro de su sobrina a ella, el pasado sábado después de compartir todo el sábado con él y Beatriz. Pero no fue solo eso, no fue solo aquella declaración que venía a reafirmar lo que hace algún tiempo él le había hecho saber, sino su siguiente proposición.

― ¿Tía? ―Bella removió el hombro de su tía, que se había perdido en el mar de sus recuerdos, la que se sobresaltó cuando su sobrina la removió, olvidando donde y con quien estaba―. ¿Pasa algo?

―Yo… la verdad es que tengo que hablar contigo.

―De qué se trata ―quiso saber Bella, haciendo a un lado la taza vacía, pensando en que aún tenía tiempo de hablar con Carmen antes de irse a trabajar.

―Se trata de mí… y… ejem… ―jugueteó con la medalla de oro que bella le regaló en nombre de Clarisse para su pasado cumpleaños― de Damián.

Bella alzó sus cejas delineadas y mordió su labio inferior para esconder su sonrisa. Le parecía divertido que su a su tía le costara tanto hablar de ese tema. Se quedó en silencio y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para que Carmen continuara con su _difícil_ relato.

―Bueno, tú sabrás que él y yo hemos… estado saliendo y… y las cosas entre nosotros están funcionando mejor de lo que yo habría esperado ―jugueteó con su taza medio vacía mientras hablaba, alternando su vista hacia el objeto entre sus manos y su sobrina―. Yo no pensé que esto iba a pasarme a estas alturas de mi vida…

― ¿Y por qué no? ―interrumpió Bella―. Eres atractiva, noble, trabajadora, ¿por qué no iba a ser tu turno de que alguien te amara?

―Porque toda la vida estuve esperando que esto sucediera, que ya había perdido las esperanzas. Cuando conocí a Damian, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza imaginar que precisamente él iba a ser el hombre del que yo… del que yo…

― ¿Estás enamorada?

― ¡Sí, y como una adolecente! ―Afirmó rápido, sin lugar a duda, riéndose de los nervios―. Y lo mejor es que él me ama también. Desde su primera esposa, la madre de Edward, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de sentir lo que siente por mí, quizás porque al reencontrarse con sus hijos y vengar la muerte de Clarisse, cerró una etapa, limpió sus heridas, ya sabes.

―Te entiendo. ―Bella extendió sus brazos sobre la base de la mesa y tomó las tibias manos de su tía entre las suyas, para hablar con sus palabras teñidas de emoción―. Me siento absolutamente feliz por ti, tía. No puede haber un hombre más perfecto para ti, que te ame como tú te mereces ser amada, después de todo lo que has sacrificado para pasar de vivir tu vida.

―No he sacrificado nada, hija, lo he hecho con gusto…

―Lo sé, y eso mismo te hace merecedora de todo ese amor que Damian te está profesando.

―Sí… ―Carmen limpió una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla, y sonrió recordando lo que fue su fin de semana―. Tuve la oportunidad de compartir con él y con Beatriz más íntimamente, ya sabes… y ella también nos dijo que estaba feliz por nosotros. Me quiere y yo la quiero a ella.

―Me alegra que no sea una de esas adolecentes que odia a las parejas de su padre…

Ambas se carcajearon y después de unos segundos de silencio, Carmen inspiró y esta vez ella apretó las manos de su sobrina, a quien quería como hija, para con voz solemne, decirle sin rodeos:

―Damian quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. Quiere comenzar a vivir la vida con migo.

Bella se quedó mirando a su tía después que ella le hubiera dicho eso, pestañeando, como si necesitara entender o como si su tía le estuviera hablando en otro idioma inentendible para ella. Quitó sus manos de las de su tía y las escondió bajo la mesa, retorciéndolas entre sí.

―Si… si ustedes ya están pensando en eso, es porque ya llevan mucho tiempo viéndose a escondidas ―verbalizó sus pensamientos con tono ofendido―. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi, tía?

―Bella, no hemos llevado una relación a escondidas como piensas, porque no estamos en edad para eso, como comprenderás. Simplemente quisimos ser discretos, hasta ahora que nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que nos queremos y de lo mucho que deseamos estar juntos de aquí en adelante.

―Pero… pero… ― la voz de Bella sonaba quebrada, con profundos deseos de llorar no sabe bien por qué, o quizás sí lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo, pues la idea de ya no compartir hogar con su tía, le causaba una pena inexplicable.

―Bella, hija ―Carmen suspiró y rápidamente movió su silla hasta quedar muy cerca de la de su sobrina, a la que abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo Bella su cara en el hueco del cuello de su tía y sintiendo como la mano delicada de Carmen acariciaba su cabello―, como dijiste, siempre he renunciado a vivir mi vida, pero no quiero más, no ahora que he encontrado a alguien con quien verdaderamente quiero compartirla, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

―Sí tía ―respondió Bella, al cabo que levantara la cara desde su escondite―, perdóname… yo solo… voy a echarte mucho de menos…

― ¡Oh, cariño! ―Con ternura, puso un mechó de pelo detrás de la oreja de su sobrina, mientras le hablaba―. Estás reaccionando primero como si me fuera a mudar de planeta, cuando apenas me voy a mover un par de cuadras; segundo, como si ya mis maletas estuvieran listas para irme ahora mismo, cuando si siquiera nos hemos propuesto una fecha, y por último, lo dices como si me estuviera yendo con un completo desconocido.

―Muy suegro mío puede ser Damian, pero aun así estaré al pendiente de cómo se comporte contigo, y si te hace sufrir, pues te traigo de regreso.

―Gracias, nena ―se rio por la forma en que su sobrina la defendería y la emoción crepitó dentro de ella por la forma en que amaba a esa chica y la suerte de tenerla a su lado, incondicionalmente.

Después de aquel extenso pero esclarecedor desayuno, Bella se encargó de dejar levantada y desayunada a su hija, y tras arreglarse rápidamente, partió rumbo a su oficina llegando a su puesto de trabajo cerca de las diez y media de la mañana, justo para atender una reunión de planificación con unos nuevos clientes, que requerían un rediseño de su imagen corporativa, siendo Bella la especialista en ese tema. Luego de salir de la reunión llena de ideas para ese nuevo proyecto se ubicó tras su laptop y comenzó a lanzar ideas sobre diseños y colores pasándosele la hora muy rápido, hasta que alzó su vista cuando su ayudante le avisó que tenía una visita, como un nuevo cliente.

―Antes que lo haga pasar, ¿quieres que pidamos almuerzo? Te veo tan ocupada y ya estamos sobre la hora, que quizás no alcancemos a salir…

—Es una buena idea, gracias ―dijo Bella, sin sacar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador—. Ahora haz pasar a… ¿quién me dijiste que era?

—Se presentó como Liam Patterson.

Automática y violentamente, Bella alzó su cara de la pantalla del computador y miró a su ayudante con ojos desorbitados. ¿Había oído mal? Quizás era Tyler el que la buscaba y no… quien ella creyó oír.

― ¿Quién dices que me espera?

―Dijo que se llama Liam Patterson… ¿pero por qué pones esa cara? ¿Está mal que él haya venido?

Esa era una buena pregunta, pensó Bella, poniéndose de pie y alisando nerviosamente su falda plisada, agitando la cabeza en negativa.

―No… yo… simplemente no me lo esperaba… ―miró su teléfono que había dejado sobre su escritorio, pensando en llamar a su ogro marido, ¿pero para qué, para preocuparlo? O quizás sus guaruras ya habían visto llegar al hombre y ya le habían avisado a Edward… pero no lo conocían, ¿cómo iban a reparar que era él quien entró allí?

― ¿Bella, estás bien?

Cuando su asistente, le hizo la pregunta, bella se dio cuenta que se había quedado muda, con los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando a todo dar. Entonces decidió tranquilizarse y obligarse a tomar el asunto entre sus manos. Ese hombre ni soñando podría evitar hacerle algo, porque ese era su territorio.

―Hazlo pasar, por favor ―dijo, mirando por última vez su teléfono móvil, pensando en dejarlo encima por si tenía que llamar a alguien de urgencia.

Se arregló el cuello de su blusa negra y colocó su cabellera tras la espalda mientras esperaba que el hombre apareciera en su oficina, quedando ella muda de la impresión cuando lo vio. Recordó la impresión que sufrió cuando años atrás conoció a Damian, su suegro, pues su edad no hacia mermar el atractivo en ese hombre moreno, alto y elegante que le sonrió al verla, caminando hacia su escritorio, para al llegar extenderle su mano en señal de saludo.

―Soy Liam Patterson, y le agradezco que me recibiera sin una cita previa. ―Liam apretó fuertemente la mano pequeña y blanca de la atractiva mujer, que sus ojos codiciosos no se abstuvieron de mirar, siempre con su sonrisa lobuna en los labios.

Bella tragó grueso y forzó una sonrisa tensa, prácticamente arrancando su mano del agarre del hombre, que la miraba intensamente con aquellos ojos negros, deseando haber pasado de recibirlo.

―Señor Patterson, tome asiento por favor y cuénteme qué lo trae por aquí. ―En lo que ella se acomodó en su asiento, intentó no olvidarse de que estaba en su territorio y que la imponente presencia de ese hombre que a simple vista parecía peligroso, no podía intimidarla.

―Bueno, verá, la filial más pequeña de una de mis empresas necesita una renovación en su imagen corporativa, y he sabido que esta empresa tiene una buena crítica por sus trabajos realizados. Además se, que se independizó de la otrora empresa de Elizabeth Masen, ¿no es así?

―Así es ―respondió ella, sin darle mayor importancia. " _Ay, Dios, pero cuando Edward supo que estuvo aquí… si es que ya no lo sabe…"_ ―. Pero hábleme del trabajo que quiere que realicemos, qué tipo de empresa es, qué modificaciones cree usted que necesita, o qué…

―Usted es la esposa de Edward Masen, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó, desviando sus negros ojos hacia el retrato de su hija sobre el escritorio―. ¡Y esa pequeña debe ser su hija!

Su pecho se estaba sintiendo apretado, con la misma sensación de incomodidad que sintió al momento de conocer a Elizabeth Masen, el mismo peligro inminente que rodeaba a esa mujer lo estaba sintiendo en ese hombre, a quien no demoraría en sacar de su oficina.

―No tengo tiempo para hablar de mi vida privada ―se obligó Bella a decir en tono cortante y seguro, haciendo a un lado el temor que palpitaba en su pecho―, tengo un montón de trabajo, y si requiere de nuestros servicios, tendrá que pedir una cita y un equipo de trabajo que se le será asignado.

―Mi hijo trabaja para su marido, ¿lo sabía? ―continuó él, haciendo a un lado la tan ruda forma con que la señora había hablado, pareciéndole a él más que nada, gracioso. Bella encogió los dedos de sus pies y apretó los dientes, pensando en que Tyler no tenía nada que ver con su progenitor, y que el joven arquitecto era mil veces mejor que ese hombre que ostentaba poder, con aquella postura displicente, como si siempre se estuviera burlando del resto de la gente, a la que él creía inferior.

―No tenía idea, pero le repito, ahora no puedo atenderlo, ni mucho menos hablar de mi vida privada con alguien que no conozco, así que por favor, si me permite ―poniéndose de pie, levantó su mano hasta la puerta, gesto que le indicaba a la visita que era momento de retirarse. Liam soltó una risa divertida y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse también, tomándola por sorpresa cuando tomó la mano de Bella para besare el dorso.

―Pediré mi cita como el resto de los mortales, señora Masen, y será para mí un placer volver a verla. ―Mantuvo la mano de bella en la suya mientras habló y se dio el lujo de darle un ligero apretón antes de liberarla, y salir del pequeño espacio, con su sonrisita socarrona en los labios.

Cuando estuvo ella a solas, se dejó caer en su butaca y lo primero que hizo fue levantar el auricular para comunicarse con su ayudante y advertirle que si ese hombre pedía cita, no se la diera sino para dentro de dos años, que le inventara cualquier excusa, pero que ella no lo recibiría ni muerta.

Miró su teléfono móvil que estuvo inusualmente silencio durante toda esa visita, que le dejó las rodillas temblando, pensando si era sensato llamar a su marido y contarle lo ocurrido, o quizás mejor sería esperar hasta la noche y contárselo cara a cara, porque si no había recibido llamado alguno, era porque David, el chofer y guardia que la custodiaba, no había reparado sobre la llegada de Liam.

―No, no voy a inquietarlo ahora ―pensó en voz alta, jugando con el teléfono entre sus manos―. Mejor será que afronte la ira de mi ogro en vivo y en directo.

Después de eso, se echó hacia atrás e inspiró profundamente para relajar sus tensos músculos, aunque sin poder hacer a un lado la sensación de intranquilidad que la visita de ese hombre dejó en ella.

**oo**

El ogro Masen se levantó de su sillón abrochando los botones de su chaleco de vestir gris claro y se aprestó a recibir a su visita, el que estaba en ese momento entrando a su oficina en compañía de Victoria, la que dejó para él, una carpeta marrón con el logo de la empresa con unos documentos que debía firmar, mientras el anfitrión extendía su mano y saludaba al arquitecto.

Tyler, de la misma estatura de Edward aunque con un cuerpo mucho más trabajado en horas de gimnasio y disciplina marcial, vistió aquella mañana un jeans oscuro con una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo tono oscuro del pantalón, con una americana negra que completaba su atuendo semi formal. Él hubiese deseado vestir sus gastados jeans, sus camisetas y sus botas, pero su persuasiva madre le convenció que no estaba en edad para vestir como un adolecente, menos cuando tenía que ir a presentarse a las oficinas de sus jefes, y mucho menos si tenía otras reuniones de trabajos a lo largo de la jornada, aunque a Edward, la verdad, poco le importaba como fuera vestido, pues lo que verdaderamente le interesaba, era saber con lujo de detalle sobre el dichoso almuerzo que Tyler tuvo con su padre, hacía tres días atrás. Además era un buen profesional, no tenía nada por qué protestar.

Le ofreció asiento en los sofás apostados a un costado de la amplia oficina y esperaron para hablar hasta que Victoria estuvo fuera del perímetro.

―Te agradezco que hayas venido ―le dijo Edward, sentándose en el sillón individual a un costado de donde el arquitecto se había ubicado.

―Hubiera deseado traerte algo más concreto, o quizás que te sirviera de más ayuda, pero espero que en los próximos encuentros pueda sonsacarle algo que contenga más relevancia ―se lamentó Tyler, haciendo una mueca con su boca. Edward arrugó la frente y negó con la cabeza.

―No quiero que levantes sospechas. Si preguntas demasiado, él puede llegar a intuir que nos estás ayudando.

―Liam suelta preguntas sobre ti sin darse por enterado que yo pueda venirte con el chisme, ni siquiera soy yo el que hace las preguntas. Además, le dije que no teníamos contacto directo, porque yo me entiendo con otros ejecutivos del holding, aunque dejé entrever que no eras de mi completo agrado.

―No me digas… ―levantó una de sus cejas, acomodándose en su sitio. Tyler se alzó de hombros, afirmando sus codos sobre sus rodillas flectadas.

―Fue un anzuelo, y si vuelve a aparecerse ante mí con preguntas o planes, será porque dio resultado.

―Ya lo veremos. Pero dime, por favor, qué fue lo que te dijo.

―Sobre lo que puede importarte: sabe quién es Elizabeth Masen. No reconoció ningún tipo de relación cercana con ella. Cuando se lo pregunté, simplemente me dijo que era bueno estar informado. ―Carraspeó y continuó―. También sabe sobre ti, quien eres y lo que tienes. Debo reconocer que le lancé un señuelo sobre la forma en la que has podido construir este imperio, y él me dijo, como conocedor del tema, que los empresarios no son _blancas palomas_ , dando a entender que podías estar escondiendo algo. Pero lo que llamó mi atención, fue cuando me advirtió que probablemente el misterio que rodea tus empresas y como se gestaron, salieran a la luz… o algo así.

Edward estrechó sus ojos al oír eso, prestando suma atención al relato de don musculitos, poniendo en marcha los engranajes en su cabeza, que intentaban poner en marcha sus teorías.

―Decir que este es _mi_ imperio, seria estar siendo desleal. Es de dominio público que esta es una sociedad, no es solo mía, y entres mis colaboradores la hemos sacado adelante, desde los tiempos de la universidad ―meditó en voz alta―. No tengo nada que esconder sobre los activos y las ganancias que manejamos, todo ha sido bajo el amparo de la ley, así es que si la vieja esa se contactó con Patterson para que investigara la procedencia de mis negocios, pues no sacará mucha ventaja, todo está en orden.

Cuando lo dijo, Tyler supo que Edward hablaba sin aparentar, sino con la calma de quien no ha hecho nada fraudulento, creyéndole en absoluto lo que Edward aseveraba con tanta calma.

― ¿No te preguntó nada más?

―Desde que sabe que trabajo para ti, siempre me ha preguntado cómo van las cosas contigo…

― ¿Cómo supo que trabajabas para mí?

―Me temo que yo se lo dije, y si mal no lo recuerdo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando se lo dije… digamos que me quería lucir un poco ―reconoció, alzándose de hombros―. Desde ahí, cada vez que va a verme, pregunta por ti, pero nada de relevancia, hasta esto último que comentó y que llamó mi atención.

―Entiendo.

―Seguro insistirá en seguir acercándose a mí con la vena paterna que le nació de un día para otro…

― ¿Y no deseas tú… acercártele? ―Preguntó dubitativo el ogro, pero Tyler de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

―No confío en él, Edward. Y aunque se oye sincero cuando dice que quiere que lo vea como mi padre, para mí eso es imposible. Ya soy un hombre que ha vivido toda su vida sabiendo que su padre no lo quiso, que no tuvo tiempo para él. Me ha bastado con el amor de mi madre y lo que ella me ha dado. No lo necesito, y si alguna vez deseé que él me reconociera como su hijo, pues eso fueron sueños de niño, algo que ahora no está en mis deseos.

Si bien era cierto y Edward había crecido creyendo que su padre lo había abandonado junto a su madre enferma y a su pequeña hermana, se dio cuenta más tarde que eso no fue cierto, y que para colmo, la cola de Elizabeth, había estado metida para que eso sucediera, por eso él finalmente le dio una oportunidad a su padre, cuestión de la que no se arrepiente. Pero la historia de Tyler era diferente: Liam, su padre, dudó de entrada que él fuera su hijo, más tarde, simplemente, no encontró tiempo en su agenda para ser padre y para compensarlo, enviaba cheques o costosos regalos para su hijo, los que pocas veces disfrutó. Nunca le tendió una mano ni nunca sintió orgullo por él… hasta ahora, que dice tenerlo, deseando poder recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió al ser un padre ausente. ¿Pero justo en ese momento, donde Tyler se estaba labrando su propio camino, codeándose con gente exitosa?

―Así que despreocúpate si crees que sus palabras van a remover mi corazón y finalmente vaya a aliarme con él, porque no sucederá. Puedes confiar en mi palabra.

Edward se lo quedó mirando, intuyendo también que el arquitecto hablaba con total sinceridad, por lo que asintió y se quedó tranquilo, sabiendo en Tyler un nuevo colaborador para su equipo. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

―De momento, vamos a hacer que todo siga igual, para no levantar sospechas frente a Liam o a cualquiera que pueda tenernos los ojos encima. Ya durante el transcurso de los días, veremos con qué sorpresita nos sale, y planearemos en la marcha.

―Como digas, jefe ―concordó Tyler, sumándose así a la fila de aliados en contra de la vieja urraca Elizabeth Masen y Liam Patterson, su poderoso secuaz.

Y hablando de Liam, el importante empresario llegó al centro de reclusión especial, donde su esposa pasaba sus días, con un montón de novedades que esperaba él, arreglarían su tedioso día. Apenas esperó cinco minutos en la sala de espera, hasta que la enfermera la empujó en su silla de ruedas y la puso a un lado suyo, momento en el que Liam se apresuró en tomar la mano de su mujer y besarla intensamente.

—Mi querida esposa ―se apresuró en sonreírle y hablarle con zalamería como solía hacerlo, sin soltarle las manos, mientras ella inspiraba y lo miraba de reojo. ―Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, tu y yo en este momento, estaríamos paseando por algún país de Europa, disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel

―No sé qué pretendes diciéndome todas esas cosas ―Violentamente se soltó de las manos de Liam y lo miró fríamente―. Si crees que voy a derretirme con esas palabras, y suspirar como niñata enamorada, estás muy equivocado. Sé lo que quieres, sé por qué hiciste esto de ayudarme, y no fue por caridad. Conozco a los tipos como tú, así que no te desgastes en aparentar, porque no me trago ni una sola de tus palabras, ¿lo comprendes? Ahora dime, cómo van las cosas que realmente nos interesan…

―Ay, Elizabeth, mí querida Elizabeth. Has enterrado un puñal en mi corazón con tus palabras tan frías ―tomó la barbilla de la mujer y la obligó a mirarle, ya que insistentemente se mantuvo apuntando a otro lado que no fuera el rostro de Liam―. ¿Por qué pones en duda que te trataría como mi esposa si no estuvieras aquí? ¿De verdad crees que es mucho lo que yo puedo sacar de ganancias, si no tienes nada? Estoy poniendo en juego mi nombre, mi reputación, así que mantente una predisposición más cordial conmigo, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth estrechó sus ojos claros y cansados hacia él, sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento, alejando de un manotazo la mano de Liam que sujetaba su barbilla.

―Mejor dime qué novedades me tienes, Liam.

―Bueno, apuesto mi fortuna que no adivinas a quien visité justo antes de venir hasta aquí…

―No te habrás atrevido a presentarte delante del imbécil de Edward…

―No… pero cerca… ―le guiñó el ojo y cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa redonda― tuve el inmenso placer de estar nada menos que con la señora Masen… ―Elizabeth tensó su mandíbula y miró con furia a su marido

―Ya te lo dije una vez, Liam, yo soy la jodida señora Masen, no a esa puta aparecida, si es que te refieres a la esposa del trastornado de mi nieto…

Liam torció la boca, y tras suspirar, descruzó sus brazos y se hizo hacia Elizabeth, quedando muy cerca de ella, hablándole en tono ronco —Dos cosas: la primera es recordarte que ya no eres la señora Masen, sino la señora Patterson; y la segunda cosa es que claro que se trata de ella, y debo admitir que tiene su carácter, es una fierecita… un encanto, muy atractiva en verdad. Tu nieto tuvo mucha suerte, si me permites decir…

―Suerte es lo que se le va a acabar muy pronto, ¿no es así, Liam?

―Esta misma tarde, el imperio de Edward Masen se va a tambalear, porque se le entregará la notificación a sus abogados de la reapertura del caso de malversación de fondos, donde te viste envuelta, mi querida Elizabeth, por lo que muy pronto me veré cara a cara con tu querido nieto, ¿no te da gusto?

Elizabeth inspiró profundo y enderezó su postura, sintiendo finalmente que su venganza había comenzado, porque como que se llamaba Elizabeth Masen, seguiría molestado a Edward cual pulga en la oreja, desesperándolo hasta el punto de tirarlo al piso, y aunque ella no ganara nada, aunque su imperio no retornara a ella como esperaba sucediera, se sentiría pagada al saber a Edward con su vida en las ruinas, porque despojarlo de sus riquezas era su primer objetivo, y hacer que la estúpida de la muchacha que tiene por esposa y esa hija que engendró lo abandonaran, sería su próximo objetivo.

Y la noticia llegó irremediablemente a las manos de uno de los abogados, quien tras abrir el sobre de la notificación proveniente de la fiscalía, alzó sus cejas, no sorprendiéndole del todo la noticia, juicio que comenzaría a llevarse a cabo dentro de veinte días, aunque lo que sí le sorprendió, fue el segundo sobre, que lo hizo levantarse de un salto de su sillón y salir disparado directo a la oficina de su amigo Edward, que en ese momento leía unos documentos con mucha atención.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó el ogro a su amigo cuando Emmett se quedó afirmado en la puerta recién cerrada. Hizo una mueca y caminó hacia el escritorio de su amigo, sentándose frente a él.

―La notificación del tribunal ―indicó Emmett, extendiendo el sobre blanco hacia Edward, que se lo quedó mirando antes de tomarlo entre sus manos, abrirlo y sacar el documento, donde escuetamente se explicaba la reapertura del "Caso malversación de fondos "Masen & Co" donde había sido sindicada como autora intelectual la vieja urraca de Elizabeth. Según el documento judicial, la reapertura se dio luego de la solicitud que entabló la parte demandada, y tras semanas de investigación, se encontraron algunas aristas en el caso que dieron luz verde para volver a investigar.

―Es lo que nos esperábamos ―dijo, pensativo, releyendo el documento. Pero Emmett restregó sus ojos con la palma de una de sus manos, antes de extenderle el segundo sobre en completo silencio―. ¿Y esto?

―Será mejor que lo leas por ti mismo.

Y fue lo que el ogro Masen hizo: en resumen, la segunda carta judicial dirigida a él, le informaba de una demanda levantada en su contra por los representantes de la señora Elizabeth Masen, acusada de los delitos de malversación de fondos, tráfico de influencias, cohecho, entre otros, alegando ella completa inocencia por esos cargos por los que fue inculpada, relegando sobre él esa culpabilidad, cuestión que sería sometida a investigación y a su posterior juicio.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a temblar y el documento sufrió las consecuencias de la ira que comenzó a brotar de él. El papel acabó arrugado en su puño, el mismo puño que dejó caer sobre la base firme de su escritorio, una y otra vez, como desquitándose con el mueble, y que sobresaltó a Emmett, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Edward mientras leía, viendo en su rostro las distintas fases emocionales, que pasaron desde la concentración, el asombro y finalmente la ira.

― ¡Maldita vieja urraca! ¡Vieja de la puta mierda! ―gritó cual energúmeno, golpeando la mesa con violencia, y no conforme con eso, agarrando todo lo que reposaba sobre su mesa y lanzándolo al piso, pasando a botar de paso, el retrato de su mujer y su hija, que estallaron en el suelo. Edward gruñó y rojo de ira se puso de pie, desatándose el nudo de la corbata que parece lo ahogaba, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro alrededor de su oficina como león furioso enjaulado.

Emmett, que se había sobresaltado por el arranque de rabia de su amigo sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, suspiró y se levantó también con la intención de tranquilizar al ogro furioso, que se pasaba las manos por el cabello y se lo jalaba, mientras maldecía a la vieja.

―Edward, esto será más como una pérdida de tiempo. Sabes que ella no puede inculparte de nada…

― ¡La movieron del reclusorio porque alegó demencia senil!, ¿lo entiendes? ―Gritó otra vez en respuesta, con su rostro rojo de rabia. Sentía que era una bomba a punto de estallar por culpa de la vieja de mierda―. Esa maldita vieja está consiguiendo cosas que sola jamás hubiera logrado, y ese maldito de Patterson debe estar detrás de eso, lo sé maldita sea, y con la cantidad de dinero y contactos que tiene, podría incluso hacer que saquen de la cárcel a la vieja esa…

―Es homicida, no la dejarán salir…

― ¡Ya salió, maldita sea, ya no está en la cárcel! ¡Mierda, mierda! ―Gritó otra vez, fuera de sí. Emmett se percató e intentó persuadirlo de tranquilizarse. Se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre el hombro tenso de su amigo.

―Cálmate, amigo…

― ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme, cómo quieres que me calme?! ―Y una vez más alzó la voz en respuesta a su amigo, sobresaltándolo otra vez. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó respirar, abriendo y cerrando sus manos, intentar hallar aunque sea un poco de calma, ya que no se podía dar el lujo de tener esos cuadros psicóticos que hace más de dos años no sufría―. Tendría que haber matado a esa vieja…

― ¡Claro, una buena solución! ―Exclamó Emmett con ironía, apartándose un poco―. Para tu esposa y para tu hija hubiera sido toda una aventura ir a visitarte a la cárcel, ¿verdad?

―Cierra la maldita boca, Emmett…

―Escúchame, Edward ―le pidió, antes que el ogro comenzara a maldecir el su contra―, ya una vez esa vieja fue inculpada por esos delitos. Las pruebas que presentamos a la fiscalía fueron claras, contundentes y determinantes. ¿Qué crees que pueden haber encontrado en dos años? ¿Pruebas que te inculparan?

―No puedo relajarme, por más seguro que esté de mi inocencia en lo que sea que la vieja me culpe, menos cuando ese tipo, Patterson, esté ayudándola no sé por qué, a cambio no sé de qué.

―Mira, creo que lo mejor será preparar un plan de contingencia, y tendremos que contar con la colaboración de Tyler. Él ahora es el único que puede ayudarnos a saber qué es lo que quiere, qué va a sacar con todo esto…

― ¡Joder, mierda! ¡Maldita vieja del demonio! ―Se giró y afirmó sus puños cerrados sobre uno de los ventanales de su oficina, mirando hacia el exterior―. Pero te aseguro que volveré a meter el arrugado culo de esa vieja a la cárcel, cueste lo que cueste.

―Lo haremos, Edward. Ahora debemos reunirnos con los demás y planear los pasos a seguir.

―Estoy tan cansado de toda esta mierda, Emmett… quisiera… quisiera tomar a mi mujer y a mi hija para irnos lejos de esta mierda…

―No eres un tipo que escape de los problemas, Edward. Aunque si me lo pidieras, yo te ayudaría a alejarte de todo este embrollo, pero sé que no es así como debemos actuar. Vas a dar la cara, porque no tienes nada que esconder, y cuando lo demostremos, no vamos a tener piedad con la vieja ni con el estirado amigo suyo.

―Eso espero, Emmett. Eso espero.

Caminó otra vez hasta su escritorio, donde alrededor del mueble había un sinfín de papeles y otros objetos tirados en el suelo, inclinándose para recoger el retrato de sus mujeres que lo miraban sonriente. Podrían hacerle daño a él, la vieja podía írsele en picada, pero por su vida que no permitiría que tocara a sus mujeres, porque ahí sí tendría que vérselas con él y como dijo su amigo Emmett, no tendría piedad con ella, no tuvo piedad antes y no la tendrá ahora. Se olvidaría de todo y la mandaría al infierno, donde esa vieja tendría que estar.

Después de una larga reunión con su grupo de colaboradores de siempre, menos Garrett y Kate por cierto, Edward decidió marcharse a casa cuando ya la noche había caído, sintiendo una carga pesada sobre sus hombros. Por la hora, supuso que no encontraría despierta a su hija, y quizás fuera para mejor porque no podría ocultar su ánimo con ella y no quería corromperla con su mal humor.

Esperaba relajarse, aunque sabía eso era una falacia, pero esperaba tener un momento de paz con su mujer. Pero como se dijo anteriormente, no iba a ser lo más probable, sobre todo cuando caminó hasta la cocina y vio a su mujer sentada, aferrando su taza de café entre sus manos, regalándola una tirante y nerviosa sonrisa.

―Llegas tarde ―le reclamó ella, débilmente. Apenas respondió Edward con un "Ajá" sentándose al otro lado del mesón, con sus codos afirmados sobre la encimera. Inspiró, mirando sus manos, y levantando sus ojos cansados hacia ella, estrechándolos como queriendo leer ese nerviosismo en ella―. ¿Qué?

La pregunta nerviosa salió de los labios de Bella después que su marido la evaluara detenidamente y en silencio.

― ¿Tienes algo interesante que contarme? ―Preguntó él después de un rato. Ella parpadeó rápido y dejó la taza sobre la encimera.

―Uhm… sí, un par de cosas ―carraspeó, y decidió partir con lo agradable―. Creo que mi tía y Damián van en serio. Decidieron irse a vivir juntos, dentro de un tiempo.

―No me digas ―respondió sin entusiasmo. Debería estar feliz por su padre y Carmen, pero no estaba en condiciones para celebrar―. No me lo comentó hoy que nos vimos… es bueno que Carmen y Damian hagan su vida, ¿no crees?

―Claro que lo creo; incluso Beatriz está feliz por ellos y muy entusiasmada con la idea.

―Es bueno.

Se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo la tensión rondar sobre ellos. Ella pensaba que Edward ya estaba enterado de la visita que tuvo durante la mañana y seguramente se estaba aguantando de explotar hasta que ella lo reconociera. Pero Edward no tenía idea, aunque intuía que algo ocurría. Por eso esperó en silencio a que su mujer continuara.

―Yo… recibí una visita extraña esta mañana ―miró a su marido, mordiéndose el carrillo del labio por los nervios y bajó la vista, encomendándose a los santos, porque sabía que allí estallaría una especie de bomba, lo sentía por el comportamiento tan contenido de Edward―. Liam Patterson fue a verme.

Lo oyó sisear, provocando que ella levantara la vista, viéndolo apretar el puente de su nariz entre los dedos, con los parpados cerrados con fuerza, conteniéndose.

― ¿Y por qué maldita razón me estoy enterando hasta ahora de eso? ¿En qué maldito lugar estaban esos ineptos que contraté para que te cuidaran? ¡Es intolerable! ―Se puso de pie, con la idea de ir hasta ellos a ponerlos de patitas en la calle, no sin antes dedicarles unas cuantas palabras. Bella lo supuso y rápidamente se levantó y llegó hasta él, sujetándolo por el brazo. Edward se detuvo en seco y miró la mano de Bella donde lo tenía sujeto, enseguida mirándola con aprensión, tanta que la hizo tragar en seco.

―No lograron verlo ―muy nerviosa se apresuró en comentar―. Él entró en su coche hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Apenas estuvo cinco minutos, yo misma le pedí que se retirara. Llegó con la excusa de querer contratar nuestros servicios, pero no acabó de decirme lo que quería, porque empezó a hacer… preguntas personales.

― ¿Preguntas personales?

―Sabía que antes trabajábamos para Elizabeth. También sabe que soy tu esposa y me comentó que su hijo trabajaba para ti. Yo me hice la desentendida, y cuando quiso seguir indagando, le pedí que se fuera…

― ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ―Movió su brazo para soltarse de su pequeña mujer, que lo miró con ojos muy abiertos―. Esta es la jodida guinda de mi maldito día. ¡¿Por qué mierda no me llamaste, o por qué no te rehusaste a verlo?!

―Yo… sentí… curiosidad…

― ¡¿Curiosidad?! ―Espetó con vehemencia―. ¡Tu jodida curiosidad podría llevarnos a un sitio oscuro, Isabella! Te advertí que ese hombre era peligroso, y tú lo primero que haces es recibirlo en tu oficina. ¿No le ofreciste café, galletitas…?

― ¡Te estás pasando, Edward! ―susurró dolida―. No hice nada.

― ¡Ese es el jodido problema, no hiciste jodidamente nada, solo ponerte y ponernos en riesgo!

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás con las acusaciones tan severas en su contra, con la pena estallándole en el pecho y las traicioneras lágrimas desbordando sus ojos. La forma como la miraba, como si fuera la culpable de no sabe qué cosa, como si por su culpa lo peor estuviera por ocurrir. Entonces, sin decir nada, con sus hombros caídos, su espalda encorvada y su cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, caminó fuera de la cocina, mientras que el ogro se quedaba solo, de pie, restregándose la cara con las manos, jalándose los cabellos. ¡¿A caso ella no lograba entenderlo?!

Se sentía ahogado, y sabía que si salía detrás de su esposa, seguiría recriminándola con palabras de las que seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde, por ello decidió salir de la casa. Se metió en el coche y lo arrancó, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad no sabe bien a donde. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el tipo ese le hubiera hecho algo a su esposa? ¿Qué sería ahora de él? El simple hecho de haberla ido a visitar, y haberle hecho esas preguntas, daba luces de que él estaba bien informado, como se lo había hecho saber a Tyler.

 _"Ese maldito tipo me está provocando… me está buscando, y me va a encontrar…"_ meditó el ogro furioso, mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad en penumbras a toda velocidad.

No sabe bien por qué, ni siquiera porque se lo planteó, llegó a aparcar su coche en el viejo edificio de apartamento, donde vivía hasta antes de casarse, el lugar que había sido su bunker impenetrable hasta antes de conocer a la demonio curioso que tenía como esposa.

Subió por el elevador hasta el piso, que después de que acogiera a Garrett en el peor momento de su rompimiento con Kate, había sido ordenado y limpiado por las muchachas del aseo que trabajaban para él. Ahora, y después de estar viviendo hacia don años en un verdadero hogar, aquel espacio le parecía frío e impersonal. Le faltaba el toque que la presencia de su mujer y su hija le daban a cada espacio donde estaban, el toque de vida que a él ya una vez lo sacó de la oscuridad.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, sin detenerse a encender las luces, solo conformándose con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas desde la calle. Cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando pensar con calma sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. ¡Maldito día! y eso que él pensaba que después de aquellos días de relajo con sus mujeres, sus fuerzas se renovarían, su predisposición se teñiría de optimismo, pero todo eso parece quedó en puras intenciones.

Si bien era cierto había oído decir a su grupo de colaboradores, que probablemente esa demanda en su contra no era más que un señuelo desesperado de Elizabeth por intentar sacar provecho de algo, pero él nada malo había hecho, por tanto nada malo tenía que temer. Pero Edward quiso reírse cuando Jacob, con su confianza siempre tan positiva, había dicho eso último, pues sabía que si un hombre con el poder de Patterson se proponía culparlo sabe Dios de qué, lo conseguiría. La justicia de su país estaba manchada de corrupción, ya lo sabía él.

Mientras meditaba en toda la mierda que estaba empezando a alterar su vida, sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con desgana lo sacó y vio el nombre de su padre en la pantalla, que seguro después de la reunión de aquella tarde, se había quedado preocupado. La pantalla iluminada insistía y él evaluaba si responder o no, porque simplemente no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar solo. Aunque claro, había una sola excepción para esa disposición: su demonio. Pero claro, por sus ojos dolidos que vio antes que ella saliera de la cocina, supo que probablemente no se presentaría ahí para él.

Rechazó entonces la llamada, pero a cambio le envió un mensaje a Damian: _"Estoy en mi apartamento de soltero. Quiero estar solo, no quiero hablar con nadie. Lo siento"._

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de centro y volvió a cerrar los ojos con su cabeza recostada hacia atrás, pensando en una y otra cosa, hasta que después de un rato la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Arrugó su frente y alzando su cabeza, estrechó sus ojos verdes hacia el pasillo que daba a la entrada esperando que apareciera quien quiera que hubiera entrado a su espacio privado. Por la cero reacción de su cuerpo supo enseguida que no se trataba de su mujer, por lo que se disponía a encontrarse con cualquier otra persona.

Para su sorpresa ―o mala suerte― quien apareció en la penumbra, fue la rubia que le había acarreado algunos de los problemas. Se había olvidado completamente que Kate, después de su separación con Garrett, había regresado a su apartamento, que también tenía en el mismo edificio. No era que ella hubiera buscado el mismo lugar para habitar, para estar cerca de él, simplemente el edificio pertenecía a una de las filiales de las empresas que dirigía Edward, y pues en aquel tiempo les pareció un despilfarro vivir en otro lugar, por eso se quedaron allí, cada uno en su apartamento.

―Edward… ―susurró ella, cruzando sus piernas, sujetando la manija de su cartera con fuerza entre sus manos. Vestía completamente de blanco, con un blusón y unos ajustados pantalones capri, que incluso en medio de la oscuridad parecía como si resplandeciera… pero claro, cualquier otra persona hubiera reparado en eso, menos Edward que no dijo nada, regresando a su estado anterior.

―Yo…uhm… ―carraspeó y afirmó su hombro contra el muro― las muchachas del aseo pasaron a dejarme la llave, la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Llegué a mi plaza de aparcamiento y vi tu coche en tu sitio, y bueno… vine para saber cómo estas, si había pasado algo. Rosalie me contó lo que pasó hoy, sobre la demanda…

―Vine aquí porque quería estar solo, Kate. Y dada las últimas situaciones en las que nos hemos visto envueltos, eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar…

―Edward, no me trates así…

― ¡¿Y cómo mierda quieres que te trate?! ―Exclamó con sus dientes apretados, golpeando con sus puños sobre el sofá―. No sé qué le habrás dicho a Garrett, porque fuera de acabar de destrozarlo, me culpó por haberle quitado al amor de su vida, y tuvo la delicadeza de decírmelo mientras estrellaba su puño en mi cara, así que muchas gracias.

―Lo siento, Edward, pero tenía que ser sincera con él…

―Por favor, Kate. ―rio con ironía y sin gracia por el descaro de la rubia esa―. Ahora en serio, déjame solo.

―Habla conmigo, Edward ―prácticamente suplicó, acercándosele muy despacio, hasta quedar sentada a su lado. Mientras él la ignoraba, ella lo miraba allí, tan cansado y preocupado, incluso desvalido, que quiso acercársele más y abrazarlo para confortarlo.

―No puedo creer que todavía estés aquí, maldita sea… ―murmuró Edward, soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

― ¿Cómo… cómo puedo… resarcirme de lo que he hecho, Edward? ¿Cómo hago para que me perdones? ―Preguntó con lastima, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello como sujetando la angustia que se acrecentaba.

― ¿Por qué mierda no me das un espacio, por qué sigues aquí creyendo que voy a preferir tu compañía a la de mi mujer…?

―Por algo estás aquí, solo. Ella te dejó solo con todo este pesar, cuando tendría que estar apoyándote después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy… ―sin poder aguantarlo más, alzó su cabeza y miró a Kate, listo para recriminarle.

―Alto ahí, rubia. No te metas con mi mujer ni con la relación que tengo con ella, ¿me oyes? Ahora levántate, deja las llaves del apartamento sobre la mesa y lárgate de una vez…

―Antes de irme… ―Edward la miró harto, con deseos de estrangularla, pero Kate insistió, juntando las palmas de sus manos, como si le estuviera rezando a un santo en vez de estarle rogando a un ogro―. Debes de saber que por nada hubiera deseado que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto entre nosotros, que si pudiera haber evitado que mis sentimientos se torcieran por ti, lo hubiera impedido. No quería causar daño alguno, pero… sabes como soy, nunca he sido capaz de mantener mi boca cerrada.

―Mierda, Kate ―alegó, agarrándose las greñas y mirando a quien alguna vez consideró como su propia hermana, que seguía insistiendo en estar junto a él, pese a que le pedía que lo dejara sola―. _Eras_ un gran apoyo para mí, Garrett lo era, y ahora… te miro y eres como una desconocida. Garrett me mira y es como si me odiara…

―Lo siento, lo siento mucho por provocar todo esto ―y sin poder sujetar sus deseos, tomó una de las manos de Edward que descansaba sobre la rodilla. El ogro no se apresuró en retirarla, pero si se tensó, ¿pretendería tomar ventaja? Pero estaba cansado de cuestionar todo, solo quería un poco de paz, ¿acaso no era eso posible?

―Ahora, Kate, por favor, déjame solo… ―la rubia torció su boca y lanzando un suspiro lastimero se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

―Está bien, pero ya sabes que estoy a solo un par de pisos, por si me necesitas.

―Vale, vale… ahora lárgate, por favor―soltó algo cansado, reacomodándose sobre el sofá.

Kate, antes de desaparecer, se volvió a mirarlo y al verlo allí sentado, con sus pantalones oscuros y su camisa clara, su cabello caoba cobrizo convertido en un verdadero caos y su semblante de hombre atractivo pero cansado, camuflándose entre la penumbra. Suspiró largo y sin decir nada, decidió salir, pensando que no era momento de retirarse del todo, porque quizás y si su suerte cambiaba Edward necesitaría de ella, la llamaría y ella no demoraría

**OO**

Damian había llamado a casa aquella noche para hablar con Carmen, quien lo encontró extraño por su tono de voz.

― ¡Todo mundo anda raro! ―Exclamó Carmen, sentada en su cama en medio de su dormitorio apenas iluminado, sin poder dormir―. Edward llegó, discutió con Bella y salió de la casa. Según ella, llegó muy raro y estalló cuando ella le dijo que había recibido una visita en su oficina….

 _― ¿A quién recibió Bella que podría haber alterado tanto a Edward?_

―Alguien de apellido Patterson, no sé quién es… ―respondió Carmen, y oyó a Damián lanzar un bufido―. ¿Quién es? ¿A caso está celoso de ese hombre?

 _―Es mucho más complicado, querida. Es quien creemos está de aliado con Elizabeth y quien seguro está detrás de todo lo de la demanda y la reapertura de los casos de delitos económicos…_

― ¿Demanda, reapertura de caso? ¿De qué hablas?

 _―Hoy le hicieron llegar a los abogados el aviso de la reapertura del caso de malversación de fondos, uno de los delitos de Elizabeth. Además, se hizo llegar una demanda en contra de Edward por este mismo hecho. Elizabeth alega inocencia y acusa a Edward, quien estaba frente a la empresa en esa época…_

― ¡Ay por Dios! Con razón… ―comentó Carmen muy preocupada―. Edward después de la discusión, salió de la casa y eso hace ya más de dos horas. Bella no sabe dónde está y…

― _Está en su apartamento, lo llamé para saber cómo estaba. Presumo quería estar solo para calmarse… si es que eso es posible._

―Bella está muy triste… y yo justo hoy le hablé de nuestros planes. ¡Pensará que la voy a dejar sola en medio de todo esto!

 _―No, cariño, ella sabe que no somos tan insensibles. Además, nadie va a dejar solo a nadie, menos en este momento, ya pondremos en marcha nuestros planes cuando esto se solucione._

― ¿Será eso pronto, Damián? ―Preguntó, esperanzada, mirando hacia la ventana. Lo oyó suspirar antes de responder:

― _Espero que sí, Carmen, de verdad lo espero._

Y mientras Carmen hablaba con Damian, Bella abrazándose a sí misma, miraba por la ventana hacia la calle, con la esperanza de ver aparecer a su marido. Ya era pasado la medianoche y él nada que regresaba. No había querido llamarlo porque salió tan enfadado con ella, que era muy probable que él no quisiera contestarle, pero aun así ella estaba preocupada ¿le habrá pasado algo? Pensaba Bella, proporcionándose calor al friccionar sus manos por sus antebrazos, aunque sabía que ese frío que nacía desde su interior era difícil que desapareciera, a no ser que la presencia del hombre que calentaba su cuerpo y su alma apareciera y se retractara de culparla, aunque retractarse no era una característica de su ogro.

―Tendría que haberlo llamado cuando ese tipo apareció en mi oficina… ―comentó para sí misma, mirando hacia la calle… Entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio dos focos acercarse, mientras la reja electrónica se abría y dicho coche entraba, coche que pertenecía a su marido. ¿Qué haría? ¿Se encerraría en su cuarto, con llave, evitando el contacto con el hombre al que amaba, pero que la sacaba de quicio y a veces sin querer, la lastimaba? ¿O lo encararía y le tiraría toda su furia encima, así como él lo había hecho horas antes?

Edward entró sin detenerse a encender las luces, simplemente por instinto y de memoria caminando por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras, y ya en el piso superior, condujo sus pasos hasta el cuarto de su hija. No la había visto durante todo el día y necesitaba percatarse con sus propios ojos que su pequeño y más grande tesoro estaba resguardada y dormida en su cómoda cuna, ajena a todo el _lío_ que se estaba formando a su alrededor, y del cual él la protegería incluso con su vida.

Para su sorpresa, y tras abrir la puerta, la pequeña Clarisse estaba de pie sobre el colchón de su cuna, mirando directo hacia la puerta, como si hubiese estado esperando a que su papá apareciera. Sus manitas estaban fuertemente aferradas a las barandas de la cuna, sus ojos soñolientos y los risos de su cabello desordenados por las horas de sueño que ya había disfrutado antes.

―Papi… ―tirando una de sus manitas sobre los barrotes, apuntó a Edward a quien vio aun con el cuarto apenas iluminado con su lamparita "Anti Cucos". Edward suspiró y caminó hacia ella para sacarla de su cuna y tomarla entre sus brazos, pasando sus manos sobre el pijama de felpa rosa estampado de nubes.

―Por qué estás despierta a estas horas… ―protestó, haciendo que la niña descansara la cabeza sobre su hombro. Besó su cabello y la meció caminando de aquí para allá, mientras ella murmuraba algo en su idioma de infante de dos años mezclado con la somnolencia.

Edward inhaló el aroma a frambuesa de la colonia que su hija adoraba ponerse, y cerró los ojos dejando que ese aroma causara su efecto: el amor incondicional y la ternura que descubrió cuando la sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, el apego paternal que nunca pensó experimentar por nadie, cuando se negaba a procrear, aunque pensando en cómo estaban las cosas, quizás hubiese sido mejor esperar, ¿no? Aunque ahora que la conocía y que la amaba, seguramente no podría imaginarse una vida sin aquella criatura que otra vez estaba cayendo en el sueño reparador mientras la mecía. Una hija que era fruto del amor y la pasión irremediable, una hija que había llegado a sacar lo mejor de él, su lado noble que alguna vez pensó no tener, como lo hizo su madre… la misma mujer que lo pacificaba y lo sacaba d quicio por partes iguales, a la que amaba tan profundamente como amaba a su pequeña Clarisse.

Un suspiro hizo que el ogro torciera la cabeza y se diera cuenta que en apenas cinco minutos de mecer a la pequeña sirvieron para que otra vez se durmiera, envidiando él un poco aquel semblante pacífico que descubrió al mirarla dormir sobre su hombro. Besó su pelo y con muchísimo cuidado la dejó entro de su cuna, poniendo junto a ella a su fiel conejo de peluche que parecía velar los sueños de la pequeña. Acarició su cabello y recorrió con su dedo índice el contorno del rostro de la niña, antes de volver a jurar por enésima vez que aquella paz con la que su hija dormía, no vendría a ser enturbiada por nadie ni por nada, porque antes iban a tener que pasar sobre su cadáver, y eso iba a ser difícil de ver.

La cubrió con las mantitas y con sigilo salió de cuarto ahora rumbo a su dormitorio nupcial, lanzando un profundo y cansado suspiro antes de poner la mano en el pomo e imaginarse que estaría bloqueado impidiéndole el paso, pero otra vez para sorpresa suya la manija cedió. Caminó hasta los pies de la cama vacía sin sentirse alterado por hallarla así, no cuando por la rendija de la puerta se filtraba luz desde el baño privado del cuarto. Con el mismo sigilo con que abrió la puerta de la recamara de su hija, movió la puerta del baño quedándose de pie allí tras encontrarse con la imagen con esa mujer dentro de la bañera.

Con su cabello caoba tomado en la nuca y envuelta en un albornoz negro, su demonio de espalda a él y como ajena a todo mecía la dentro del agua caliente que caía y llenaba la gran tina ovala, tina que tantas veces fue testigo de las diabluras entre ambos, muchas veces iniciativas de la mujer que ahora lo ignoraba de forma deliberada probablemente.

― ¿No es muy tarde para un baño? ―Preguntó con suavidad, afirmando su cuerpo en el quicio de la puerta. Ella apenas giró su rostro hacia él, volviendo a su tarea cuando respondió.

―Nunca es tarde.

Edward torció la boca y comenzó a caminar para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella, parándosele detrás, mirándola allí acuclillada, deduciendo que seguro para quemar la tensión y matar el insomnio tomaría un baño de tina tardío

― ¿Es tu remedio para el insomnio? ―Susurró él, poniendo sus manos dentro de sus pantalones… pantalones que pensó, iban a desaparecer muy pronto.

―No ―negó con suavidad, cerrando el grifo y levantándose para quedar frente a él. No lo miró a los ojos ni hizo preguntas sobre dónde había estado, simplemente en estricto mutismo y lentamente sacó los faldones de la camisa de su marido desde dentro del pantalón, comenzando a desabotonarla despacio. Él miraba sus manos blancas y delicadas alternarse entra un botón y otro, preguntándose donde estaba su demonio guerrillero con quien esperaba encontrarse aquella noche―. ¿Piensas compartir conmigo tu baño de tina?

―No sé si quieras compartir el baño con… conmigo… ―carraspeó y terminó con su tarea, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados― conmigo, que no hago más que ponernos en riesgo y…

―Joder, demonio. ―Rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas a la vez que sus brazos por instinto se abrazaran a su cuello, buscando sus ojos verde miel hasta que no tuvo más remedio de posarlos sobre él. Pegó su nariz a la de ella y se propuso abrazar bien su cuerpo al suyo, para cuestionar con su habitual vehemencia―. ¿Cómo me puedes decir que eres tú la que me pone en riesgo, cuando fui yo quien lo hice, cuando te dignaste a mirarme y a dejar que te enamorara? Supiste después lo jodido que estaba todo y aun así, no desististe… tú no eras más que una chiquilla normal y sin problemas antes de conocerme, de decidir estar conmigo.

―No cambiaría… ―la voz de Bella se quebró y sus ojos se desbordaron de emoción― no cambiaría por nada todo lo que he vivido contigo. No soy una blanca paloma, lo sé, pero tampoco te le alivianado la carga. Yo… ―bajó y escondió su abrumado rostro de la verde e intensa mirada de su marido― lo siento.

El susurro casi inaudible llegó directo al corazón de Edward, quien en su arranque de rabia, la había culpado hacía unas horas atrás de eso, de haberlos puesto en peligro cuando dejó que el cretino de Patterson invadiera su oficina y no se lo comunicara a él o a sus hombres de seguridad.

―Maldita sea mujer, escúchame. ―Con una mano se las arregló para agarrarle la barbilla y obligarle a que lo mirara, mientras que con la otra la sostenía por la cintura. ―Ya conociste a la vieja de Elizabeth y supiste que no debías ser temeraria con ella. Si ese tipo está coludido con ella, debe ser de la misma calaña que esa vieja urraca, por eso insisto en mantenerlo alejado de ti, ¿lo entiendes?

―Lo sentí… lo sentí cuando estuvo en mi oficia. ―Se estremeció, como si el solo recuerdo de la presencia de ese hombre volviera a estremecerla de miedo―. Es un hombre peligroso… lamento que sea el padre de Tyler…

―Entonces está de más todo lo que pueda decirte sobre cuidarte, porque temo por ti, mujer, ¿lo comprendes?

―Sí, pero…

― ¡Basta, demonio, no quiero seguir hablando! ―se inclinó para ayudar a su esposa a poner los pies sobre el piso, desatando el nudo de la bata que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, dejándola caer sobre el piso.

Allí, contemplando en toda su desnudez, y mientras la metía dentro de la bañera, el ogro Masen podría haberse ahorrado los preámbulos y de una vez podría haberla tomado para hacerla suya otra vez, pero decidió tomárselo con calma. Se preocuparía de relajar su cuerpo y el de ella bajo esa agua tibia que la misma Bella preparó pensando en él y probablemente allí mismo la tomaría durante el tiempo que el agua durase tibia. Sería su manera de quitarse el peso de aquel jodido día encima, y preparase para la batalla que se le venía encima.

* * *

 **Bueno, al parecer, la vieja y su esposo lograron provocar al ogro, que se había mantenido hasta ahora en estado zen, el que parece regresará en todo su esplendor. Ya veremos el próximo capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a las que siguen la historia, y a quienes comentan, ya saben que me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Gracias a mi querida Gaby Madriz, encargada de editar la historia, a mi querida Cuchu Maritza Maddox y a doña Manu de Marte. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Y ya saben, nos reencontramos la próxima semana. Besos para todas.**

 **Cata!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

El bote de píldoras que debían ser ingeridas a diario para controlar la bipolaridad, descansaba sobre la base del escritorio del ogro Masen quien las miraba fijamente mientras Jacob Black frente a él, leía el artículo de uno de los periódicos de economía y negocios con el que se encontró Edward aquella mañana y que mandó al carajo su estado de calma que había conseguido adoptar después de un muy largo baño de tina nocturno con su demonio y todos los periplos sexuales que allí solían practicar. No había dormido mucho, pero hacer el amor con ella significaba para él un aliciente para su paz.

La "fuente cercana a los protagonistas" que había soltado la noticia a los periódicos, parecía estar muy interesado en que la crónica se divulgara y diera pie para poner en duda la reputación del empresario Edward Masen, quien hasta el momento había sido librado de toda culpa en el caso malversación de fondos donde la señora Elizabeth Masen se vio envuelta hace un par de años, responsabilizándose a ella de los delitos cometidos, fuera del caso de homicidio de la ciudadana Gabriela _Fly,_ por el que estaba pagando en un recinto hospitalario dependiente de la penitenciaria.

―Este artículo es una mierda, Edward ―mordazmente comentó Jacob, doblando el periódico y lanzándolo con indolencia sobre la mesa. Edward, sin dejar de mirar el frasco blanco de píldoras, junto sus manos y las llevó hasta afirmar su perilla sobre éstas, sosteniendo sus brazos por los codos sobre el escritorio.

― _Todo_ esto es una mierda, Jacob.

Jacob, su amigo de infancia y quien había trabajado como su secretario personal hasta un poco antes que la bomba detonara en esa empresa, había llegado aquella mañana para repasar algunos asuntos de la vitivinícola y se había encontrado con esa sorpresa que Edward tenía preparada para él.

El moreno amigo del ogro siempre estuvo a su lado, al igual que el resto de sus camaradas, sobre todo en esos momentos donde Edward parecía más bien una bomba de tiempo a punto de detonar. Porque eso era lo que Edward parecía en aquel momento con su temperamento contenido para no explotar, cuestión que Jacob encontraba era peor. Edward, fuera de esas pastillas que debía ingerir religiosamente, debía mantenerse en equilibrio emocional para no explotar, pero con todo lo que había pasado, con toda la mierda saliendo a flote otra vez y con más atenuantes que la vez pasada, no era precisamente que ayudara al ogro a controlar su temperamento.

―Ejem… ¿has visitado al doctor Vulturi? ―preguntó Jacob como si nada, mirándose su corbata color burdeo mientras se la alisaba con la mano.

Edward enseguida alzó sus ojos entornados hacia su amigo, y volvió enseguida a fijarse en el bote de pastillas, ahora derribándolo con sus manos para hacerse hacia atrás en su sillón de cuero negro.

―Si todo esto se remediara con visitas mi loquero, me iría a vivir con él, con esposa, hija y todo. Pero no es así, Jacob.

―Eso significa que no lo has hecho… ―concluyó Jacob, arrugando su frente. Edward rodó los ojos.

―No tengo programadas citas con él, Jacob. Cuando él me manda a llamar, yo voy.

―Pero creo que igual deberías ir y…

―Donde debería ir de una vez ―se pudo de pie y caminó detrás de su silla, mirando al piso―, es donde ese tal Patterson y obligarle a que me diga qué mierda quiere conseguir con todo esto.

― ¿Crees que él está detrás del artículo en el periódico?

―Estoy seguro, Jacob, aunque él crea que está haciendo muy bien las cosas y que se está escudando detrás de su supuesto anonimato… ―se detuvo y se giró hasta frente al escritorio, dejando caer sus puños sobre la base, manteniendo sus manos allí, con su cabeza escondida bajo los hombros―. Me bastaría verle la cara cuando lo acuse para confirmar todas nuestras especulaciones, y cuando eso sucediera, me iría contra de él y le partiría la cara de una buena vez, y lo dejaría bueno para nada…

De pronto se enderezó y caminó hasta el perchero que estaba a un costado, calzándose la americana que colgaba allí.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward, a dónde vas? ―Preguntó Jacob, levantándose con algo más que curiosidad.

―Ya te dije, a verle la cara a ese animal… ―respondió el ogro, arreglándose las solapas de su chaqueta. Jacob abrió los ojos y alzó las manos hacia él con la intención de detenerlo.

― ¡No Edward, joder que no vas a hacer eso!

― ¡Mierda, Jacob, estoy jodidamente harto! ―Exclamó el ogro alzando sus manos y jalándose sus cabellos―. Quiero ir y encararlo de una puta vez…

―Lo encararemos cuando llegue el momento. Si vas ahora, el hombre sabrá a ciencia cierta que estamos detrás de sus pasos y dejará de moverse con la soltura que lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

― ¿Y crees que un tipo como él no sabe que ya conocemos que tiene algún tipo de conexión con la vieja maldita?

―Te reitero, no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, Edward, así que por favor, mantente a raya…

― ¡A raya! ―Volvió a caminar dentro de su oficina, como ogro enjaulado―. A raya me he mantenido y ha sido para peor. Necesito sacar toda esta mierda fuera de una vez…

Con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra aun en su cabello, cerró sus ojos y se interpuso en su cabeza la imagen de la vieja urraca, pensando en que a ella sí podría visitar para lanzarle toda la mierda que tenía acumulada contra de ella, necesitaba decirle unas cuantas cosas. Al abrir los ojos y dispuesto a salir de esa oficina caldeada rumbo al centro hospitalario donde la vieja estaba, se encontró a Jacob recostado sobre la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados.

―Tampoco vas a ir donde la vieja Elizabeth, Edward. ―advirtió con mucha calma, que hizo lanzar un gruñido frustrado a Edward, quien sui

― ¡Joder, mierda, Jacob! ¡Sigues siendo un jodido grano en mi culo!

―Retoma tus horas en el gimnasio y golpea un poco las bolsas de boxeo para botar tenciones. Después regresa a casa y pasa tiempo de calidad con tus mujeres, Edward. Eso es lo que debes hacer, y recordar que es también por ellas que necesitas mantener el control, amigo. Ahora ya no eres tú solo en todo esto.

―Eso mismo es lo que me tiene más jodido ―suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse al borde de su mesa, soltándose la corbata azul en el proceso―, saber que pueden estar envueltas en todo esto… Necesito estar en calma con ellas, ¿lo comprendes?

Probablemente todo aquello mantenía bajo estado de tensión a Bella, quien tras ir a visitar a su doctor, quien le confirmó que _de momento_ no había embarazo aún, pero que era cuestión de tiempo para ello.

―Lo comprendo amigo, por eso mismo necesito que me prometas que no harás nada para ponernos en evidencia, no hasta que sepamos a ciencia cierta qué tiene Patterson y la vieja urraca.

Edward no podía prometer eso, porque si algo pasaba, él debería actuar.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta del despacho, sobresaltando a Jacob, quien se hizo a un lado para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el rostro de Alice, que le sonrió cuando lo vio.

―Espero no interrumpir ―dijo la joven, abrazando a su también amigo, antes de acercársele a su hermano y abrazarse a él. Había llegado allí muy preocupada, después de que una alerta de google le avisara que el nombre de su hermano estaba en medio de un artículo de un periódico importante de la ciudad, en donde se enteró de la contrademanda que debería enfrentar Edward.

― ¿Estás bien, Edward? ―Susurró, con sus brazos aun alrededor del torso de Edward. Él suspiró y descansó su mejilla sobre el cabello negro de su querida hermana.

―No, Ali, no lo estoy.

Alice, tragando el nudo de su garganta al oír eso, se hizo hacia atrás para mirar el rostro de su hermano, llevando una de sus manos al rostro cansado de él para confortarlo.

―Lo siento… siento todo esto que está pasando… otra vez.

―También yo, Alice ―concordó, llevándosela de la mano hasta el sector de la oficina donde estaban los sillones.

―Los voy a dejar a solas. Voy a bajar a molestar a Emmett y regreso para la firma de documentos, jefe Masen.

―Te espero de regreso, Jacob ―le advirtió Edward antes que desapareciera por la puerta.

El amigo de los hermanos hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina dejándolos solos. Alice suspiró y se acomodó en perpendicular a Edward, tomándole las manos.

―No nos han visitado ―le regañó Alice, haciéndole un gracioso puchero. Él sonrió, sin llegar la alegría hasta sus ojos, levantando sus hombros.

―Lo siento. Después que llegamos del viaje pasó todo esto y…

―Lo sé… lo sé… ―asintió, entendiendo. Enseguida carraspeó y comentó sobre el porqué de su visita―. Yo leí lo que decía el periódico y… me preguntaba por qué ahora te tildan a ti como uno de los responsables… quiero decir ¿no tienes nada que esconder, verdad?

Automáticamente Edward soltó las manos de su hermana y enderezó su espalda. Pudo ver el dilema en los ojos de Alice, como si realmente ella estuviera poniendo en duda su reputación y sobre todo que él haya podido estar coludido con la vieja de Elizabeth con todo aquello y que ella lo creyera o que dudara de él. Eso fue como recibir un golpe directo en el estómago.

Entonces el ogro, que ya estaba con su temperamento al límite, estalló. Se puso de pie, bufando fuerte, poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

― ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de pensar algo así de mí?! No puedo creerlo… ―la acusó, apuntándola― ¡Tú precisamente, que sabes por todo lo que pasé, todo lo que tuve que aguantarle a esa vieja para finalmente desmantelarla y sacar sus trapos sucios a la luz!

Alice tenía sus ojos verdes abiertos con espanto por la reacción de su hermano, que parecía haberla malinterpretado. Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, siempre con cautela, para acercársele.

―No, Edward, yo no quiero decir eso…

― ¡¿Entonces?! ―Se restregó la cara con ambas manos, añadiendo con tono dolido―. Dios, Alice, no puedes estar creyendo lo que ese jodido periódico dice…

― ¡No lo hago, Edward, claro que no lo hago! ―Se acercó a él para tomar sus manos que colgaban a los costados de su hermano―. Simplemente me preocupa que ella o quienes estén detrás de todo esto, puedan usar algo en contra tuya, algo que pueda hacerte ver como cómplice o culpable. Estoy preocupada por lo que puedan hacerte, pero no dudo de ti, claro que no.

Edward la quedó mirando unos instantes, evaluándola antes de bajar la cabeza y recordar todo el tiempo que su hermana lo creyó de la misma calaña que la vieja Elizabeth. Tanto tiempo perdido con ella por culpa de esa mujer que una vez más llegaba a su vida a lanzar mierda para provocarlo y seguramente vengarse de lo que él le hizo. Quizás y con todo esto, la duda volvía a emerger, no queriendo ella reconocerlo y sin poder él culparla de creerlo.

―Te voy a demostrar que lo que dice ese periódico es falso, Alice, te lo juro ―susurró, mirándose la punta de sus zapatos italianos. Ella tragó grueso y sin poder evitarlo, rodeó a su hermano con los brazos, apretándose fuerte a él. Edward no pudo evitar responderle de la misma forma, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello negro.

―No tienes nada que demostrarme, de verdad. Solo júrame que vas a cuidarte, por favor…

―Lo haré, pequeña, lo haré.

―Pero… ―Alice se apartó para poder mirara a su hermano a la cara―. ¿Me puedes decir cuánto de eso es verdad? Porque dicen que la demanda te está haciendo responsable ahora a ti…

―Presumo que quieren culparme de los delitos económicos de Elizabeth, porque era yo quien estaba al frente de la empresa cuando eso ocurrió, pero hay varios testigos que pueden dar fe que Elizabeth seguía siendo quien tomaba las decisiones y que lo que hizo fue a espaldas de la directiva de la empresa de ese entonces.

― ¿Pero tú sabías en lo que ella estaba metida? ―Quiso saber la hermana. Él torció la boca y le respondió con la verdad.

―Sí…

― ¡¿Y por qué no la acusaste en ese momento?!―Protestó, dando un paso atrás, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas. Edward, por enésima vez, pasó las manos por su cabello y trató de explicarle a grandes rasgos las razones que tuvo.

―Porque la vieja tenía suficientes contactos como para encubrir sus delitos. Además, necesitaba recabar pruebas.

― ¡Dios! Esa mujer puede acusarte de cómplice…

―Puede, y quizás lo haga, sobre todo ahora que se ha declarado con demencia senil. Emmett y James le han estado dando vueltas al asunto y están presumiendo cual será la defensa de Elizabeth, pero hay bastantes pruebas que pueden demostrar que yo nada tengo que ver.

―Entonces… por qué estás tan preocupado… ―susurró, torciendo su cabeza. Él apartó la mirada hacia la ventana cuando contestó:

―Porque hay alguien ayudándola, alguien con suficiente poder para hacerla parecer una enferma que no sabía lo que hacía. Ella no es lo suficientemente inteligente para actuar por sí sola, y ya no tiene los contactos de entonces para que la ayuden.

― ¿Y sabes quién está ayudándola?

―Lo sé, lo que desconozco es por qué lo hace, si Elizabeth no tiene nada con qué pagarle el favor. Además, me jode que la hayan sacado de la cárcel en donde tendría que estar… ― " _esa maldita vieja tendría que estar muerta_ " pensó para sí, haciendo crepitar su sed de venganza contra ella y la única manera que él encontraba de que todo aquello acabara de una vez.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, ella procesando la información que su hermano le había dado y él imaginándose que entre sus manos tenía el cuello de la vieja urraca que apretaba fuerte hasta impedirle poder respirar. Era un sueño atrayente, pero que sabría lo metería en más problemas.

 _"Para tu esposa y tu hija sería toda una aventura visitarte en la cárcel"_ le había dicho Emmett cuando él explicó sus deseos. Por ellas, y por su hermana, debía seguir adelante y demostrar con la verdad que esa vieja y los que estaban con ella, mentían. La pequeña mano de Alice tomando una de las suyas, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, desviando sus ojos hasta ella.

―Voy a apoyarte, Edward, porque te creo, no lo dudes. Quizás no sirva de mucho pero…

―Sirve, y mucho. Me hace sentir apoyado, que es lo que necesito ahora ―besó su frente y acarició el rostro de su hermana con la mano que mantenía desocupada―. Por ti, por mi esposa, por mi hija y por toda la gente que me rodea voy a sacar a la luz la verdad una vez más. Por la memoria de nuestra madre y por la de la hermana Gabriela voy a volver a demostrar que esa vieja miente y que es en la cárcel donde tiene que estar.

―Seguro lo harás, hermano ―sonrió, alentándolo, volviendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su hermano, que por tantos años se negó de disfrutar, precisamente por culpa de la mujer que regresaba a joder sus vidas.

Una llamada de uno de los guardaespaldas que cuidaba a su esposa interrumpió la visita de su hermana, contestando él al segundo tono de llamada.

―Señor, alguien ha venido a visitar a su esposa diciendo que es amigo de la señora y no aparece en la lista de personas cercanas.

― ¿Y cuál es el nombre del amigo? ―Demandó saber Edward, quien después de la reprimenda que les dio a los hombres el día anterior, ya debían de tener la información del nombre de aquella visita, no importaba de qué manera lo averiguaran.

―Sam Uley.

Si el móvil en la mano de Edward hubiera sido humano, habría gritado de dolor por la forma en que el ogro lo apretaba en su mano, haciendo peligrar la integridad física del pobre aparato. Cortó la llamada sin decir nada y tras cerrar por décimas de segundos los ojos para llamar a la calma, se giró para enfrentar a su hermana.

 _"Lo que me faltaba"_

―Debo salir un momento, no demoraré.

― ¿Ha pasado algo? ―Preguntó Alice. ¿Qué si pasaba algo? Pues iba a pasar… claro que iba a pasar.

**OO**

― ¿Será que ya no soy bienvenido?

De entre las visitas que Bella ni por asomo espera recibir, estaba la de aquel hombre que ya hacía más de dos años no veía, y que en un pasado significó mucho para ella. Nada menos que su primer novio y en algún momento su mejor amigo, Sam Uley.

Cuando lo vio asomarse por la puerta, no puso esconder su asombro ni pudo evitar imaginarse cuando su ogro marido se enterara de aquella visita, porque se enteraría, ya sabía ella.

―Sa… Sam… ―tartamudeó, poniéndose de pie, mientras el alto y recio amigo del pasado entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Una cosa no podía negra ella mientras lo veía acercársele, y era que los años no había hecho más que mejorar el aspecto tan varonil de aquel hombre al que conocía tan bien. Su dorso y sus brazos bien trabajados se hacían notar bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, y esos pantalones negros y rectos que cubrían sus fuertes piernas. Sin duda, ese sensual hombre era un espectáculo para la vista de cualquier mujer.

De momento a otro se vio envuelta en aquellos fuertes brazos que la envolvieron sin mediar aviso, quedándose ella con los brazos cautivos a sus costados, abriendo sus ojos con desmesura cuando sintió los labios carnosos de Sam sobre su mejilla.

―Yo… este… Sam… ―se removió para que la soltara, cuestión que él hizo después de unos segundos, regalándole una sonrisa encantadora y muy sensual―. Pero qué haces aquí, nadie me avisó que venías…

―Ah, yo creo que sí sabías. ―Le guiñó el ojo y rodeó el escritorio para sentarse frente a ella, recuperando ella su espacio personal―. Dejé de hacer clases en la universidad cuando una empresa internacional de publicidad y marketing solicitó mis servicios. Ellos acordaron una reunión con ustedes, para un proyecto que tienen entre manos.

Bella arrugó su frente y miró su agenda de escritorio, viendo en letras rojas una reunión con la empresa a la que Sam hacía mención. _"Ay, Dios"…_ pensó, un poco inquieta.

―Le dije a la chica de afuera que éramos viejos amigos y que quería darte una sorpresa, por eso me dejó entrar ―explicó, acomodándose en la silla―, así que aproveché de llegar un poco antes para poder hablar contigo y darte una sorpresa.

―Y has logrado sorprenderme, Sam…

―Ya veo que sí. Pero dime, como has estado, que tal el trabajo… y tu vida personal… ¿sigues _felizmente_ casada? ―Preguntó divertido, alzando una de sus cejas.

―Sí, Edward y yo seguimos juntos. Tenemos una hija ―respondió con orgullo, mirando el retrato sobre su escritorio, donde aparecían sus dos amores, retrato que seguro Sam ya había visto.

―Ya veo. Es muy linda… espero tener la suerte de conocerla pronto ―murmuró, mirando el retrato y sintiendo la quemazón propia de los celos que durante todo aquel tiempo no habían remitido. Cada vez que podía, el moreno profesional del marketing, trataba de enterarse a través de su madre de todo cuanto más podía sobre la vida de Bella, esperando secretamente oír noticias sobre divorcio o relaciones rotas. Pensar así lo hacía ser una mala persona, lo sabía… pero no podía evitarlo, porque los años habían pasado y mujeres habían llegado a su vida, pero con ninguna pudo sacarse de encima los recuerdos y los sentimientos que seguían atándolo a Isabella Swan, la mujer que lo miraba nerviosa, que se veía tan o más espectacular que antes, tanto o más que en sus sueños.

― ¿Y qué… qué me cuentas de ti? Han pasado dos años…

―Dos años en los que no he logrado pasar de ti, Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos como dos platos y miró hacia otro lado, escapando de la ardiente mirada de Sam que la taladraba con aquella mirada oscura, cargada de no sabe bien qué. Tragó grueso y nerviosa, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera la intensa mirada de su viejo amigo Sam, aclaró:

―No tiene razón de ser que me digas esas cosas. Amo tanto o más que antes a Edward, y nada va a cambiar eso…

―No vine aquí para romper tu matrimonio, Bella, simplemente quería que supieras que aquí estoy… otra vez. ―Sam se removió en su silla, acomodando su saco gris―. Leí en el periódico esta mañana que tu marido estaba envuelto en problemas y que…

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―Interrumpió Bella, preguntando confundida por aquello de lo que Sam hablaba. ¿A caso había salido en el periódico todo lo del escándalo? ¡Dios, no! Sam en tanto, torció su boca y soltó aire por la nariz.

―Sobre un delito económico del que se le acusa. No quisiera que te vieras sola envuelta en todo ese lío…

― ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Lo que diga ese periódico no es cierto!

―No lo estoy juzgando, solo te estoy diciendo lo que leí en él ―suspiró y se hizo adelante, estirando sus manos sobre el escritorio para alcanzar con las suyas las manos blancas de Bella―. ¿Te das cuenta que has perdido la chispa alegre que te caracterizaba? Ahora, tienes que estar a la defensiva de artículos como ese que ponen en duda a tu esposo. Te vez más hermosa que hace dos años, más madura, pero no veo el brillo feliz de tus ojos, Bella. Estás preocupada, seria…

―Soy feliz con él, Sam, porque lo amo.

―A veces eso no es suficiente…

―En nuestro caso sí que lo es.

Bella y Sam se giraron hacia la puerta y pudieron ver en todo su esplendor al ogro Masen, vestido de gris con sus ojos serios y entornados mirándolos. El aire escapó de los pulmones de Bella y el desafió en la mirada de Sam se apostó allí, ni siquiera sintiéndose un poco nervioso por la presencia del hombre aquel.

Bella como pudo se soltó de las manos de Sam, que tras la entrada de su marido no había reaccionado a soltarla, y rodeando el escritorio se acercó hasta él.

―Ed… Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Susurró ella. Edward la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa algo tirante, para luego mirar a Sam, que lo observaba muy cómodo desde la silla, sin atisbo de nervios ni incomodidad.

―Digamos que andaba por el barrio y quise pasar a verte.

―Uhm… esto… ―Bella jugueteó con su pelo mientras se explicaba―. Sam vino a verme… o sea, no solo es una visita de cortesía: la empresa para la que ahora trabaja y nosotros tenemos un proyecto en común…

―Pero qué conveniente ―susurró ronco y demasiado tranquilo para el parecer de Bella, que no protestó cuando su celoso marido la tomó por la cintura y sin disimulo la pegó a su costado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sam, que los miraba desde su silla con una ceja alzada, como si todo aquello se le hiciera muy gracioso. Entonces el moreno y robusto hombre se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la pareja, extendiendo una mano hacia Edward en señal de saludo, mientras decía:

― ¿Qué tal, Edward? Espero que no te moleste que haya venido a visitar a Bella. ―Edward, que no había apartado su mirada lívida del rostro odioso del tipo ese, desvió sus ojos hasta la mano extendida, obligándose a recordarse que él era un jodido caballero, no quedándole otra que levantar una de sus manos y extenderla hacia Sam.

―No, para nada, es más, me _alegro_ que hayas venido a cerciorarte de lo feliz que ella es conmigo ―desvió su cara y sus labios besaron la frente de su mujer, antes de alzar con sus dedos el mentón de su demonio y hacerla mirarlo―. ¿Verdad, mujer?

Ella sonrió, tensa, y asintió, tragando grueso, una y otra vez. Su esposo disimulaba ante los demás muy bien su estado tenso, pero ella que lo conocía, sabía que cualquier cosa lo haría estallar, y seguramente Sam no iba a contenerse por evitarle un disgusto a su marido. Solo esperaba que su viejo amigo tuviera un poco de consideración y dejara las cosas como estaban. Además, a ella le preocupaba más lo que Sam había advertido de aquella nota en el periódico sobre la que ella no sabía nada. ¿Lo sabría ya su esposo?

―Bueno, ―suspiró Sam, mirando su reloj de pulsera― seguro el resto de mi equipo ya ha llegado. ¿Te nos unes, Bella? para la reunión, me refiero.

Antes de que ella respondiera, Edward se le adelantó, por supuesto.

―Se reunirá con ustedes después de _atender_ un asunto importante conmigo.

―Bueno, pues, nos volveremos a ver, Edward ―miró al esposo de su amiga, haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, enseguida la miró a ella y su mirada se suavizó―. Nos vemos en un rato, Bella, y podremos seguir adelante con nuestra charla y ponernos al día en un montón de cosas.

El osado amigo de Bella osó a guiñarle el ojo a su amiga, antes de rodear a la pareja y salir por la puerta que se encontraba a espaldas de ellos, mientras Edward comenzaba a ver todo rojo por la desfachatez de tipejo ese. _"¡A la mierda la caballerosidad… tendría que ir detrás de ese tipejo y explicarle con claridad que lo quiero lejos de mi mujer, mientras estampo en su fea cara algunos buenos golpes para hacerlo entender de una vez….!"_

—Edward… ―susurró Bella. Edward arrugó la frente y la miró, visiblemente molesto y tenso, como fiera a punto de saltar contra su atacante.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Soltó a su esposa y dio un par de pasos atrás―. ¡Qué lindo, no! Toda una novedad encontrármelos recordando viejos tiempo, con las manitas tomadas y todo…

―No seas sarcástico, Edward ―gruñó ella, poniendo sus manos como jarras sobre sus caderas―. ¿A caso no oíste lo que le dije?

Él hizo una mueca con su boca y miró hacia otro lado, mientras seguía lanzándole blasfemias a ese… tipo. Le olía que iba a tener que lidiar con Uley, justo ahora que no necesitaba más problemas… _"Jodido tipo que se viene a apareces justo en este momento"_

―Mejor dime que es eso de un artículo que salió no sé en qué diario…

―No voy a hablar de eso ahora, no cuando aún estoy hirviendo por la desfachatez de ese tipo de poner en duda que yo pueda hacerte feliz… ¡Que no se atreva a salir con sus intenciones raras contigo, mujer, o no respondo de mí! Ahora mismo tengo muy poca paciencia para soportarlo, lo sabes.

Ella mordió su labio y se le acercó a su celoso ogro marido, tomándolo de las manos. Mordió su barbilla y besó suavemente sus labios. Ella sabía que él no necesita más preocupaciones y no quería ser ella la fuente de eso, por lo que decidió demostrarle a su marido, que la miraba como intentando develar sus intenciones, lo mucho que lo amaba y que sí era eso suficiente para la felicidad de ambos. Además, le demostraría, como siempre lo hacía, que no había nadie más fuera de él.

Con la coquetería que sacaba a flote solo para él, lo arrastró de la mano hasta el baño privado y una vez adentro cerró la puerta, quedando ambos mirándose de frente, él recostado sobre la pequeña encimera de mármol y ella contra la puerta.

― ¿Con qué diabólica intención me encierras en este baño, demonio?

Afirmada contra la puerta y sin dejar de mirar a su sexi marido, Bella muy lentamente comienza desabotonar su blusa blanca, develando el sujetador de encaje del mismo color, mientras el ogro la mira olvidándose de todo, como siempre, y disfrutando del espectáculo incendiario que su demonio estaba dándole.

Gimió involuntariamente cuando su demonio lujurioso llevó sus manitas hasta la parte trasera de su falda plisada, la que soltó, haciendo que la prenda cayera al suelo, enseñándole las lindas braguitas también de encaje que llevaba puestas. Entonces fue suficiente pasividad la del ogro, que en un rápido y ágil movimiento la agarró por la cintura, girándose con ella para sentarla sobre el mármol de la encimera para ubicarse entre sus piernas, estrujando la piel de sus muslos y jalándole el cabello caoba, mientras le saqueaba la boca con descontrol.

Esa mujer era suya y Sam Uley o cualquier otro malnacido que intentara acercársele, debería de tenerlo bien en claro y no meterse entre medio de ambos, si no quería poner en riesgo su vida. Porque estaba más que claro que ellos se pertenecían irremediablemente.

Sus lenguas se rozaban y se retorcían, mientras él seguía con una de sus manos colada entre su cabello y ella se apretaba a él por el cuello, amando la forma en que la besaba, gimiendo y rogando con sus actos que se mimetizara de una vez en ella.

―Voy a ser considerado esta vez y no voy a destrozar estas lindas braguitas, no cuando tienes toda una jornada laboral por delante, ¿verdad? ―Ronroneó Edward, apartándose un poco mientras deslizaba la delicada prenda interior por las piernas de su esposa, en tanto ella cerraba los ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando y absorbiendo la sensación quemante sobre su piel del toque dócil y delicado de su marido amado.

No se dio cuenta cuándo Edward había desabrochado su cinturón y sus pantalones, siendo consciente de ello cuando inhaló aire a la vez que su esposo la penetraba lenta y profundamente, sin perder tiempo siquiera en sacarse la chaqueta y apenas soltándose el nudo de la corbata de seda italiana.

― ¡Joder, mi buen Dios…! ―Gimió ella, agarrándose a los cabellos de la nuca de su esposo, apretándose a él con toda la fuerza con que era capaz, sintiendo el delicioso mimetismo de sus cuerpos en sus áreas más íntimas.

―Dime que me amas… ―exigió entre jadeos el ogro―. ¡Dime que me perteneces, joder!

―Tu sabes que…

― ¡Abre los ojos y dímelo demonio! ―Exigió demandante. Ella abrió los ojos y le obedeció encantada:

―Te amo… yo te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… Edward, te amo… y te pertenezco solo a ti…―juró al compás de las estocadas que él propinaba justo en el centro de su placer, que en breve la hicieron perder la razón y llevarla hasta lo más alto del placer, sintiendo estallar en mil partículas, las que se volvieron a unir cuando fue capaz de apartar su rostro del hombro de Edward, donde amortiguó sus gritos, observando ahora sus orbes claras llenas de amor por ella.

―Te amo Edward, y que se joda Sam y cualquier otra persona que lo ponga en duda, que ponga en duda nuestro amor.

―Que se jodan ―concedió él, pegando sus labios a los de ella, sonriendo sobre estos―. Me alegra haber venido, demonio, te necesitaba.

― ¿Entonces… lo del periódico es cierto…?

―No quiero hablar de eso, no cuando aún estoy dentro de ti ―dijo, volviendo a besarla profundamente y dándole a entender que no había tenido suficiente de ella, y que probablemente iban a tener que prescindir de ella en la reunión donde probablemente el perro Uley estaba esperándola aparecer.

" _Que se joda Uley"_ pensó, comenzando a moverse otra vez, muy lentamente, sin quitar sus labios de los de ella.

**oo**

El ogro no podía ir a su oficina, no después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que decidió llamar a Jacob y ofrecerle una disculpa muy a su estilo, indicándole que dejara los documentos con su asistente y que mañana él mismo los llevaría firmados hasta la vitivinícola. Victoria, antes que se lo pidiera, ya había desocupado toda su agenda de los compromisos que debía cubrir en la oficina, no viéndose obligado a regresar allí. La mujer amiga de su esposa sin duda estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Al abandonar casi en contra de su voluntad la oficina de su mujer, y con la satisfacción que le provocó ver la cara de disgusto del _perro Uley_ que los vio salir de la oficina, probablemente advirtiendo lo que había ocurrido adentro entre ambos por la demora de Bella para unírseles a la reunión a la que no alcanzó a llegar. Y fue precisamente después de esto que Edward por instinto llevó su coche hacia el lugar que hace semanas no visitaba: el cementerio.

Llegó al mausoleo donde estaban sepultados los restos de su madre Clarisse y de la hermana Gabriela. Las flores que adornaban las sepulturas estaban frescas, lo que indicaba que alguna de las monjas del hogar había ido hacía poco a visitarlas, quedándose de pie primero frente a la lápida de su madre, recordando algunos de los parajes felices que compartió con ella de niño… aunque siempre las imágenes de la vieja urraca de Elizabeth se interponían, imaginándose él algunas de las escenas que a su madre le tocó padecer frente a esa mujer que odiaba hasta la médula.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, volviendo a abrirlos para acercarse y tocar con sus dedos la lápida, delineando las letras de su madre, volviendo a jurar una vez más que por ella, por vengar su nombre, volvería a meter a la vieja de Elizabeth al foso oscuro de la cárcel, desde donde nunca debió salir.

Secando una lágrima fortuita que rodó por su mejilla, caminó un par de pasos al costado, hasta donde se encontraba la hermana Gabriela. Se acuclilló frente a ésta y puso una mano sobre sus ojos, deteniendo el torrente de lágrimas, añorando tener a la monja en frente para pedirle consejos, o para oír su voz tranquilizadora. Odiaba saber que la religiosa estaba allí por culpa de la mujer que era la culpable de sus tormentos… ¡Dios!, si cuando se la imaginaba disparando contra la hermana Gabriela, nacía en él ese instinto asesino y pensaba en lo fácil que sería deshacerse de esa escoria si la mataba de una vez…

Golpeó con el puño el suelo de cemento con la sensación de impotencia corroyéndole las entrañas, pensando que todo había quedado superado cuando metió a la vieja bruja a la cárcel, sin pensar que ella iba a insistir como siempre diciendo que fue nada más que una víctima, y mucho menos se iba a imaginar que alguien iba a prestarle ayuda, seguro pensando en joderle la vida a él, porque claro, Elizabeth estaba haciendo todo aquello para vengarse de él, eso lo había visto aquella vez que la _visitó_ en el lugar donde estaba encerrada.

― ¡¿A caso no me va a dejar vivir en paz, maldita vieja de mierda?!

―La hermana Gabriela no toleraría que hablaras así en su presencia. ―Edward levantó la cabeza y vio a su amigo Emmett parado detrás de él, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Bufó el ogro y volvió a agachar la cabeza, hundiéndola entre sus hombros, a lo que Emmett reaccionó imitando la postura de su amigo, ganándose junto a él.

―Qué haces aquí, Emmett… ―preguntó con tono monocorde. Ni siquiera preguntó cómo sabía que estaba allí, pues seguro Emmett había echado mano al GPS de su coche, después que él no contestara al teléfono.

―Tuve la intuición que necesitabas compañía, hermano. Además, hace tiempo no me pasaba por aquí, y no quería que la hermana Gabriela me jalara las orejas por tenerla tan abandonada.

Emmett con su buen humor, trataba siempre de aligerar el ambiente, últimamente muy cargado por todo lo que rodeaba a su grupo más cercano. Era un hombre optimista con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque bien sabían todos que la muerte de la monja causó en él un gran dolor y una herida que aún no cerraba, no cuando las monjas del hogar fueron sus únicas madres.

― ¿Sabes una cosa? ―Preguntó el abogado, mirando el nombre de la monja sobre la lápida―. Creo que esta es una especie de prueba de las que tanto nos hablaban en el hogar, en las clases de catequesis. Ya sabes, oportunidades para hacernos más fuertes, porque por ningún lado podrían probar que somos culpables de lo que ellos quieren hacernos creer…

―La demanda esa la interpusieron en mi contra, y no voy a dejar que caiga responsabilidad alguna sobre ustedes… ya ha sido suficiente.

―Somos un equipo, Edward ―le recordó Emmett con voz firme ―Siempre lo hemos sido, siempre hemos actuado en manada y lo seguiremos haciendo, nadie va a dejarte solo.

―Eso ya lo sé, aunque me atormenta saber que toda esta mierda es por mi culpa, por mi historia con la vieja esa… y ahora con ese tipo en medio que la está ayudando y que no sé qué mierda quiere. Es lo que me tiene más frustrado.

―Lo averiguaremos, como siempre lo hacemos y no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya, con lo que sea que hayan tramado.

― ¡¿Pero a qué costo, Emmett?! ―Exclamó, poniéndose de pie para caminar de un lado a otro dentro, pasándose las manos por el cabello con frustración. Emmett suspiró y se puso también de pie, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando a su amigo que caminaba de un lado a otro.

―No dejaremos que los costes sean altos, y ten por seguro que nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea.

Edward alzó sus ojos al cielo y dejó escapar aire lentamente de sus pulmones, encorvando su espalda para dejar caer su cabeza con pesar. Mirando hacia el suelo, admitió a su amigo:

― A veces siento… a veces siento que me estoy derrumbando, Emmett. Cuando todo en mi vida estaba perfectamente equilibrado, aparece esto y… lo jode todo.

Emmett torció la boca y se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

―Piensa en tu mujer, Edward, y en tu hija. Ellas te necesitan entero, fuerte. No pienses en nosotros que ya somos _viejotes_ y sabemos defendernos, cada uno sabe en lo que está metido.

―En ellas y en ustedes en quienes pienso y por qué me siento tan culpable ―se restregó la cara con ambas manos―, ni mi mujer ni ninguno de ustedes se vería enfrentado a todo esto si yo no hubiera estado cerca, y si me hubiera hecho cargo por mí mismo de resolverlo todo, sin involucrarlos.

―Basta, hombre, basta de pensar en eso ―terció Emmett―. Tienes todo el derecho que tiene cualquier ser humano a ser feliz. Bella te hace feliz… y aunque lo niegues, nosotros también te hacemos feliz, así que no puedes apartarnos de tu lado, galán.

― ¡Joder, Emmett! ―lo apartó de un manotazo después que el chistoso abogado soltara esa broma mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla de su amigo con la intención de acariciarlo, carcajeándose a continuación por la reacción del ogro.

―Mejor vamos a tu casa y preparamos algo de comer, que me muero de hambre. No almorcé y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco. Además el resto de los comensales llegará esta tarde para delinear los pasos a seguir. Estaremos listos para patearles el culo con estilo a la vieja y el tipo ese, Edward. No lo dudes.

―Eso espero, Emmett, eso espero. ―suspiró Edward y tras darle el ultimo vistazo hacia la sepultura de su madre y de la hermana Gabriela, se dirigió hasta la puerta del mausoleo en compañía de su amigo para dirigirse a casa.

Un poco después de las cuatro llegó a su casa y al entrar, en la pequeña mesa redonda del recibidor, se encontró con un enorme ramo de calas blancas que destacaba en el espacio, caminando el ogro directo hasta el buqué y sacando un tarjeta blanca que se escondía en medio de las hojas verdes que ornamentaba el ramo.

― ¿Y eso? ―Preguntó Emmett, que entró detrás de él. Edward no respondió de inmediato pues su mirada entornada y furiosa repasaba las líneas de la tarjeta, que estaba dedicado nada menos que a su esposa, y que decía: " _Me ha hecho feliz volver a verte y me hará aún más feliz volver a hacerlo muy pronto. Un beso. Sam"_

 _"¡¿Un beso?! ¡Maldito tipejo!"_

Apretó los dientes y con un movimiento brusco, regresó la tarjeta de regreso al ramillete, para tomarlo desde la base y sacarlo de su casa, mientras maldecía al odioso perro ese que se atrevió a provocarlo, enviándole ese feo ramo de flores a su mujer. ¡Su mujer! Afuera, les gritó a unos de los hombres que custodiaba la entrada, quien corrió a la voz de su jefe, tirándole Edward prácticamente las flores, ordenándole que las metiera en el tacho de la basura.

Emmett en la puerta miraba con duda toda la escena, volviendo a preguntarle a su amigo de qué se trataba todo eso.

―Un tipo que está metiendo su fea nariz donde no le corresponde.

―Supongo que se trata de un admirador de Bella…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase ni a soltar la broma, porque la miraba furibunda de su amigo lo detuvo en seco. A veces, y por sobrevivencia, sabía Emmett que era mejor quedarse callado. Así mismo y siguiendo los pasos del celoso amigo suyo, llegaron hasta la sala y se encontraron con Carmen y Damian conversando sentados en el sillón, con él sosteniéndole las manos a la tía de Bella.

― ¿Interrumpimos? ―Preguntó Emmett, alzando sus cejas sinuosamente hacia el padre de Edward, que lo fulminó con la mirada. _"Joder con el carácter del padre y del hijo_ " pensó Emmett, saludando a Carmen con un beso en la mejilla.

―No, no interrumpen ―respondió Carmen, levemente ruborizada―. Damián trajo a Bea para que viera a Clary.

―No paraba de protestar, extrañaba a la niña y a ustedes. ―Explicó Damian a su hijo, quien se había quitado el saco y la corbata. Fuera de todo y para colmo, era un mal hermano pues ya hace tiempo no visitaba a la más pequeña de sus hermanas.

―Voy a verlas. ― Edward sin más, dejándolos en la sala mientras él se encaminaba al cuarto de juegos de su hija, donde vio a su hija montada sobre las piernas de Beatriz, gritando encantada, mientras ella giraba sobre su silla de ruedas.

― ¡Dios! Se van a caer… ―Protestó él, acercándoseles. Su hija lo miró y aplaudió, explicándole lo divertido que estaba el juego y oponiéndose un poco cuando su padre la sacó de los brazos de Bea.

― ¡No papi, nooo —Protestó la pequeña, arrugando su entrecejo y haciendo un puchero gracioso con su pequeña boquita. Edward mordió los carrillos de su boca, evitando reírse de ese gesto que según él había heredado de Bella. Adoraba verse inmerso en el mundo de su hija, que lo hacía sonreír en medio de toda la calamidad a su alrededor. Esa niña era sin duda su luz.

―Se van a marear, y se van a caer ―explicó a su hija, que seguía con gesto enojado. Enseguida miró a su hermana la que se mordía el labio y ordenaba su larga cabellera, un poco nerviosa―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí… yo, no quería que te molestaras, solo estábamos jugando…

―Oye, no ―se le acercó con la niña en brazos y dejó un beso sobre la frente de su hermana, acariciándole el rostro enrojecido después de haber estado jugando quizás por cuánto tiempo―. Está todo bien, solo puede ser peligroso ese jueguito….

 _―_ No, no… ―insistía la niña, removiéndose de los brazos de su papá, para regresar a su recién descubierto lugar de entretención sobre las piernas de Bea― _velta,_ papi _, velta_ con Bea…

 _―_ Nada de más vueltas ―regañó ligero, tocando con su dedo índice la nariz de la pequeña, ocurriéndosele una idea para distraerla―. ¿Por qué no nos invitas a tomar el té? Bea y yo tenemos un poco de hambre…

Entonces la pequeña se quedó quieta y abrió sus ojos, olvidándose de las vueltas sobre la silla de ruedas de Bea y emocionándose con la idea de recibir a Bea a su papá en su salita de té.

― ¡Sí, sí… con _tachitas_ mías!

Cuando Edward la dejó en el suelo, ella corrió hasta una mesita de madera de cuatro puestos a un lado de la ventana para prepararlo todo para tomar el té, mientras ellos se quedaban conversando un poco.

―Hace tiempo que no te veía ―dijo Bea a su hermano cuando él se sentó en el sofá y tiró de su silla de ruedas para acercarla―. Alice ha dicho que estás con mucho trabajo y otras cosas…

―Sí, es cierto, perdona por no haber ido a verte antes. Juro que te recompensaré… ―torció su boca en un gesto de disculpa, acariciando la rodilla de su hermana―. Pero qué me cuentas, ¿ya tienes novio?

―Lo de los novios lo dejé por el momento

―Una buena decisión ―comentó Edward muy serio, pero ella no hizo comentario al respecto y siguió contándole.

―Pero regresé a practicar básquet, y nos estamos preparando para un torneo.

―Esa sí es una buena noticia. Me alegro que lo hayas retomado.

―Sip… y… ―Beatriz rascó su cabeza― ¿papá habló contigo, sobre Carmen y él…? ya sabes, ahora andan de romance y todo.

― ¿A caso no te parece? ―Preguntó Edward, quien la verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar sobre ese tema con su padre―. Bella habló con Carmen y ella estaba contenta porque tú lo tomaste muy bien, ¿mentiste?

―No, no, no mentí ―se apresuró en responder ella―. Carmen me cae muy bien y es estupenda para papá… solo que me pareció que todo fue tan rápido, o será que yo no me di cuenta.

―No fuiste la única. ―comentó él con tono de diversión, mirando hacia un costado donde su hija estaba terminando de distribuir lo necesario para sus invitados, regresando sus ojos azules grisáceos a su hermana―. Pero creo que se lo merece, se merecen el uno al otro. Carmen es una mujer estupenda, muy confiable y sincera.

―Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, y yo he aprendido a quererla mucho, de verdad, y espero que llegue luego a casa y viva con nosotros, solo pensé que eso podía molestarte, por la historia de tu mamá con nuestro papá… ya sabes.

Beatriz era una adolecente y que podía darse cuenta de algunas cosas, quería hacerlo, por eso no dio su brazo a torcer cuando les exigió a su padre y a su hermano mayor para que le contaran cuál había sido el problema que los había separado. Se enteró de todo en una versión "amable" de la historia, suprimiendo Damian y Edward algunos hechos que no venían al caso, entendiendo ella que a Edward y a Alice, los había separado de su padre y que la madre de sus hermanos había sufrido mucho. Someramente supo algo de la abuela de ellos, la que era prácticamente innombrable, entendiendo que aquella mujer debía ser la culpable. Por todo aquello, pensaba Beatriz que Edward podía hacerse problema con esta nueva vida en pareja de su padre, cuando su madre padeció sola y lejos de él. Además, entremedio existió su propia madre, entonces no estaba segura de lo que Edward pudiera opinar sobre eso.

Pero para el ogro, aquello era historia pasada y perdonada, por lo que no tenía más que sentirse contento por la nueva vida que su padre se aprontaba a enfrentar.

―Mi madre seguro está feliz que Damián haya encontrado a alguien como Carmen, y debe estar aún más feliz sabiendo que te tiene a ti, así que no te preocupes.

―Vaya… ―dijo, soltando el aire, como si lo hubiera retenido en su estómago mientras hablaba con su hermana, relajándose después de hacerlo― todo es estupendo ahora.

Edward le sonrió y apareció en escena entonces la pequeña Clarisse, informándoles que estaba todo listo sobre la mesa, arrastrando a su padre y a su tía Bea hacia su pequeña mesita, donde Edward se acomodó como pudo y como otras veces ya lo había hecho, siguiéndole el juego a su hija, que en su pequeño universo era la dueña de casa y los recibía en su comedor para tomar el té. Como invitado sorpresa apareció Emmett, que se acomodó junto a Edward y tomó entre sus manos una tacita blanca con diseños en tonos rosados, preguntándole muy seriamente a Clarisse, cómo iba todo con su casa y cómo se portaban sus hijas, las muñecas que permanecían sentadas en las dos sillas a su costado.

Edward no podía creer como esa niña lo dominaba con el dedo meñique, haciendo que se sentara en esas sillas miniaturas, demasiado pequeñas para él y que sin duda lo hacían verse ridículo, pero que hacían feliz a su hija, una de sus prioridades en esta vida.

La hora del té acabó cuando Carmen apareció con una de las chicas de servicio y se llevó a la pequeña Clary para cambiarla y darle su leche, mientras veía por televisión sus dibujos animados. Las damas entonces se retiraron, incluida Beatriz y los caballeros se apartaron a la cocina para preparar algo rápido de comer, mientras hablaban del tema prioritario en esos días y que los mantenía alerta.

―Personalmente, no creo que nos sorprendan con nada. ―Explicó James, mirando a su colega Emmett―. Será la etapa expositiva y podemos enterarnos a ciencia cierta de lo que quieren, que probablemente sea una indemnización en el caso que el juez presuma culpabilidad…

―No vamos a permitir eso, James ―contradijo Rosalie, la única mujer del grupo y abogada también―. Cualquier prueba que presenten será viciada. Elizabeth fue quien estuvo detrás de esos delitos económicos, y no Edward. Hay mucha gente que puede dar fe de eso.

―Tenemos que reunir a esa gente, exponerles el caso y contar con su apoyo: inversionistas de la época, ejecutivos de la antigua administración de la empresa…

―Tenemos una buena lista. ―Resumió Emmett a lo que James acababa de decir, mientras los tres profesionales de las leyes se enfrascaban en conversaciones técnicas respecto al juicio contra Edward, quien se mantenía de pie en una esquina de su oficina, con su hombro afirmado en el muro junto al ventanal, de brazos cruzados, observando hacia el exterior, donde ya la noche había caído. Estar con su hija y su hermana pequeña lo había calmado, al igual que la rápida visita que hizo al cementerio. Lo mismo podía decir de su paso por la oficina de su mujer, pero eso lo dejó más ansioso que otra cosa… y con gusto a poco, porque cuando se trataba del sexo con su mujer, nunca era suficiente. Pero no era quejas sobre el sexo con ella, sino por la indeseable visita que lo llevó hasta allí y del desafío que vio en los ojos del perro Uley. ¿Tendría que temerle? Porque con lo jodido que se encontraba, probablemente era atractivo para una mujer que llegara un hombre, ajeno a los problemas como los que él llevaba a cuestas, y la cortejara, aun cuando ese hombre ya había significado algo para ella, nada menos que su "primer hombre".

 _"Joder, perro Uley…"_ gruñó en su fuero interno, apretando sus músculos. Los celos quemaban en sus entrañas y empujaban a su parte más egoísta que lo llevaba a retener a esa mujer a su lado, pese a todo lo jodido que él estaba. Porque esa mujer era suya, y si ella no estaba, su vida se iba derecho a la mierda, y eso no iba a permitirlo. Había luchado ya suficiente por salir adelante y no iba a dejar que nadie lo hiciera retroceder, menos un tipo como ese al que ya logró espantar una vez.

―Te ves tenso… ―susurró su padre, acercándosele cuando lo vio ajeno a la acalorada conversación de los abogados. Edward miró a su padre y murmuró una respuesta que Damián no entendió bien―. ¿Edward, te pasa algo?

― ¿Te parece poco todo esto?

―Claro, pero te has mantenido al margen de la conversación, lo que me hace pensar que estás pensando en otra cosa…

―Me preguntaba por qué mi mujer no se ha aparecido por aquí… ―explicó, concluyendo que ella seguro ya había llegado pero que había pasado de entrar al despacho, algo muy poco habitual en ella. Entonces dejó a su padre con las preguntas en la punta de la lengua y al resto de los asistentes en sus discusiones, saliendo él del despacho para ir en busca de su mujer, que sabía ya había llegado, no porque hubiera visto su coche o le hubieran alertado de su llegada, simplemente porque la sentía cerca, su olor a rosas lo llamaba desde donde estaba.

Certeros fueron las predicciones del ogro, quien llegó hasta la cocina de la casa, y encontró a su demonio de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana. Se había puesto un chaleco grueso y largo sobre la ropa, seguro por el frío que se dejaba sentir en aquella estación tan fría del año. Se le acercó despacio y quedó a escasos metros de ella. Bella giró su cabeza sobre su hombro y ladeó su boca en un intento de sonrisa, girándose a él por completo. Dejó la taza de café a medio tomar sobre la encimera y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su marido, que la miraba atento, como si ella fuera una criatura de otro planeta.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí y no fuiste al despacho? Sabías que estábamos ahí ―preguntó él muy serio, tomando a su mujer por la cintura. Ella alzó los hombros y fijó sus ojos en el pecho de su marido.

―Me fui directo a ver a la niña, y me encontré con Bea. Estuve con ellas un rato y después vine aquí para tomar algo caliente, llegué un poco cansada. Además, no quise molestar su reunión…

―Es tu casa, demonio, no molestas. Además, siempre andas con ese espíritu curioso…

―Que siempre me mete en problemas… ―susurró ella, bajando del todo su cabeza y fijar sus ojos en la punta de sus zapatos. El ogro inspiró fuerte, porque sabía que su mujer algo le estaba escondiendo. Dio un paso atrás, apartándose un poco de ella, soltándola del todo.

― ¿A caso estás así porque no viste en la entrada las estúpidas flores que tu amigo te envió? ¿Por culpa de él estás así…?

Bella levantó rápidamente su cabeza, arrugando su frente.

―No sé de qué flores me estás hablando ―rebatió con firmeza y molestia―, pero antes que continúes, entérate que no estoy para peleas estúpidas. Estoy cansada.

Hizo amago de dar un paso al costado para salir de allí, pero por supuesto, el ogro marido suyo fue más rápido, volviendo a ponérsele en frente, tomándola con ambas manos por el rostro y obligándola a que le mirara. Evaluó sus ojos verde miel, cristalinos y cansados, su rostro pálido y sus labios pequeños, hechos solo para él.

―Dime qué tienes, mujer.

―Ya te lo dije, pero no me crees, o no me escuchas… ―Vuelve a bajar la cabeza y de la nada se pone a llorar, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, al igual que sus puños, apretando sus dientes para evitar salir los sollozos estúpidos. El semblante serio del ogro se aligeró y no demoró en rodearla con sus brazos, correspondiendo ella a ese abraza, con la misma fuerza que el ogro la envolvía, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, dejando que su llanto fluyera.

― ¿Estás llorando porque soy un tonto?

―No sé… ―alcanzó a oír su voz quebrada y amortiguada. Él suspiró y besó el tope de su cabeza. Su mujer rara vez lloraba "por nada", y él sabía que esta vez era diferente, y era él, el culpable; nada menos.

―Si fue por lo que sucedió este mediodía, por lo que salió en la prensa o por toda esta mierda que está pasando, entérate que voy a resolverlo y volveremos a estar tranquilos, los tres. Te lo juro.

―Tengo miedo que te hagan daño ―reconoció, alzando su cara a su marido, quien se apresuró en limpiar su rostro de las lágrima―. ¿Qué voy a hacer si te separan de mí…?

―No va a pasar eso, Bella, nunca van a separarme de ti, nunca, ¿Lo entiendes?

Bella parpadeó, dejando caer otras dos lágrimas mientras asentía despacio, aferrándose a ese juramento que su amor estaba haciendo con tanta intensidad y que sabía intentaría mantener hasta el final, costara lo que costara, tanto como ella intentaría mantenerlo, mantener la promesa y hacer a un lado los miedos, entendiendo todo aquello como una prueba más que los uniría más si es que eso era posible.

Se colgó del cuello de su marido y hundió su cara en el cuello de su hombre inundándose de su perfume, mientras él hacía lo mismo, dejando que el suave aroma a rosas lo nublara y lo hiciera olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por sueños de un futuro tranquilo.

* * *

 **Nenas, aquí estoy! Perdón por la ausencia de la semana pasada, pero es que estuve con full trabajo... pero aquí me tienes, retomando a este ogro, que se le viene duro... ¿qué les pareció la reaparición de Sam?**

 **Gracias a todas quienes siguen las aventuras del ogro, y para quienes me dejan comentarios, un beso gigante. Las quiero mucho.**

 **A mi super beta y amiga Gaby Madriz, a mi ayudante Maritza Maddox y a mi loca Manu de Marte. Gracias nenas por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Y ya saben, nos reencontramos la próxima semana. Un besote!**

 **Cata!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡EL OGRO HA VUELTO!**

 **A LEER DAMAS**

* * *

Capítulo 13

―Hace ya cinco minutos que estás arreglándome la corbata, demonio ―murmuró el ogro, observando fijamente el rostro preocupado de su mujer, que con sus pequeños y delicados dedos acomodaba el nudo de su corbata negra, a juego con su traje Dior de tres piezas hecho a la medida y que ella misma había elegido para él desde su guardarropa. No era que necesitara aquel día, vestir uno de sus trajes más elegantes, como si se dispusiera a ir a un evento de alcurnia o a alguna importante reunión, simplemente su esposa adoraba verlo vestido con esos trajes de diseñador, pues decía le quitaba el aliento verlo vestido tan elegantemente sensual como aquella primera vez que lo vio.

Bella fruncía el entrecejo y mordía su labio como señal de quien estaba inmersa en una labor importantísima, intentando esconder detrás de esa imagen su verdadera preocupación. Edward iba en un par de minutos a enfrentarse a un tribunal al juicio de formalización, donde se expondrá sobre la investigación que el tribunal abrió por petitorio de la defensa de Elizabeth Masen, que estaba acusando a Edward de los delitos económicos que pesaban "injustamente" sobre los hombros de la pobre y enferma anciana, que se defendía a través de sus abogados, diciendo que el verdadero culpable era nada menos que su nieto, Edward.

Ella había investigado y sabía, por lo que había leído, que si al juez se le daba la gana, podía dejar encerrado a su marido, como medida cautelar, y ese era uno de sus miedos. Su marido nada había hecho para ser acusado de esa forma, pero la justicia en ese país estaba tan viciada, según ella, que no sabía qué podía pasar.

Se había preparado aquella mañana para acompañar a su marido, pues daba por sentado que ella como su esposa debía de estar ahí, pero su ogro esposo y su instinto de protección, le prohibió que lo hiciera. Ella reclamó un poco, pero él insistía que se sentía más tranquilo sabiéndola resguardada en su casa. Iba a seguir protestando, pero lo dejó, porque entendía que no era momento para hacerle las cosas más difíciles a su marido.

Edward en tanto, seguía observando el rostro pálido de su esposa, que evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sabiendo el ogro que intentaba esconder sus sentimientos de los que él ya estaba al tanto.

―En serio, mujer, sabes que me encanta cuando me pones las manos encima, pero esta vez no puedo quedarme para atenderte… ―intentaba sonar relajado, con su humor irónico de siempre, pero no le salía tan natural como en anteriores ocasiones, pues él también estaba preocupado.

Entonces su mujer suspiró y pasando sus manos sobre la tela de la corbata negra, dio un paso atrás, advirtiendo que ya estaba listo. Se quedó contemplando la punta de sus zapatos, retorciéndose los dedos entrelazados de sus manos, carraspeando disimuladamente para tratar de decir algo sin ponerse a llorar, pero fue imposible, sobre todo cuando se vio arrastrada por los brazos de su marido, que la rodearon con fuerza, a la vez que sentía su nariz olisquearle el hueco de su cuello o sus manos apretarle fuertemente la cintura. Bella a su vez, lo rodeó por el cuello y enterró su cara en su cuello, mordiéndose el labio furiosamente para impedir que los sollozos salieran de su boca y el llanto se desbordara incontrolable.

― ¿No puedes… no puedes quedarte? ―Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, sin soltarse a su marido. Edward respondió después de besar su cabello, habiendo inhalado de su elixir que sentía era para él, el aroma a rosas de su mujer, que desde siempre lo cautivó.

― ¿Y perderme de verle la cara a esos tipos? Claro que no haré eso, mucho menos cuando quizás tenga la dicha de verle la cara a la vieja esa, y encontrarme con Patterson de una vez por todas.

Se apartó y puso las manos sobre los hombros de su mujer, acariciándolos con los pulgares. Ella lentamente alzó su mirada hacia él y torció el rostro. Iba a intentar persuadirlo de acompañarlo una vez más. Las palabras iban a salir de su boca, cuando él la detuvo, poniendo su dedo sobre la boca rosa de su demonio, intuyendo lo que iba a soltarle.

―Y tú te quedarás aquí, demonio. No me hagas enojar.

―Júrame que regresaras inmediatamente a casa después que termine todo eso, que no vas a pasar a ningún lado antes y que me llamarás cuando todo termine…

―Te lo juro, demonio, te lo juro. ¿A qué otra parte podría ir…? ―Susurró eso último, antes de tomarla por el rostro y besar despacio sus labios, disfrutando de la sensación de su boca pegada a la suya, deseando que todo a su alrededor se esfumara y que de una vez por todas lo dejaran en paz a él, a su esposa y a su hija. Sin darse cuenta, el beso poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, por como hundía lengua en su boca, apretándola tanto como pudo a cada curva de su cuerpo, anhelando que la ropa desapareciera por arte de magia, gimiendo ella en su boca, como si deseara lo mismo que él.

―Edward…

―No seas cruel, demonio ―susurró sobre sus labios y lentamente se apartó muy a su pesar en contra de su voluntad—. Sabes que no puedo… ahora deja que me marche. Verás que estaré de regreso muy pronto ―besó la frente de su mujer y de a poco se fue apartando de ella―. Entretente en algo con Clarisse y no hagas diabluras en mi ausencia.

―Lo intentaré.

―Regreso en un par de horas. ―Acarició su barbilla y se giró luego para salir de la recamara. Bajó los escalones y se dirigió a la cocina, donde una de las muchachas tenia sentada en una sillita a la niña, que miraba dibujos animados en la televisión que había allí, mientras jugaba con unas masitas de colores que le enseñó a su papá cuando lo vio entrar.

― ¡ _Mi_ _lla_ , papi! ―Exclamó la niña, extendiendo las masas hacia él. Edward torció la boca y dejó un beso en su cabeza.

―No le des mucho trabajo a las chicas, ¿eh? Yo regreso más tarde.

― ¡ _Shi,_ papi!

―Adiós, damas ―se despidió Edward hacia las dos mujeres que trabajaban encargadas de los quehaceres de la casa, que a coro se despidieron del jefe.

Una vez adentro del coche quesería conducido por uno de sus choferes, miró la hora en su reloj, sabiendo que iba justo para llegar al tribunal, donde el juicio comenzaría a eso de las once y media de la mañana. Estaba ansioso por verle la cara a esos tipos, y como le dijo a su esposa, si tenía suerte, por fin podría verle la cara a Liam Patterson y enfrentarlo de una vez. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y le marcó a su amigo Emmett, quien enseguida atendió.

― _Edward._

―Estoy saliendo de casa, Emmett. Dime como está todo por allá.

 _―Los abogados de la urraca ya están aquí y se ven muy seguros estos desgraciados. Pero descuida, mi Rose les está enviando mensajes subliminales para ponerlos nerviosos._

― ¿Patterson no está ahí?

― _No se ve, ni la vieja tampoco. Quizás prescindan de la presencia de ella, que es lo más probable, porque recuerda que están aludiendo su fea enfermedad._

―Por supuesto ―puso la mano sobre sus ojos mientras su chofer aceleraba y sorteaba las calles de la avenida principal de la ciudad― ¿Algo más?

 _―Uhm… cuando llegues, pon tu mejor rostro, galán, porque está atestado de periodistas sedientos de sangre Masen._

― ¡Mierda! ―Exclamó, golpeando con su puño sobre su rodilla. ¿Los periodistas querían un buen espectáculo? Pues se los daría.

No dejó que los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros lo encandilaran, decidiendo ponerse sus gafas oscuras justo antes de salir del coche. Como si fuera una estrella de rock, justo cuando su chofer abrió la puerta para él, la avalancha de reporteros extendió toda clase de aparatos donde el señor Edward Masen pudiera darles alguna declaración, pero antes de provocar el mal humor del ogro, tres guardias se le acercaron y sirvieron de escudo para que el señor Masen, pudiera entrar al juzgado donde su equipo lo esperaba.

—Arrasaste allá afuera, Edward ―comentó Emmett, con su siempre buen humor intentando salir a la superficie en los peores momentos, aunque Edward no hubiera hecho caso de eso, pues simplemente se detuvo a observar a su equipo de abogados.

―Quiero que esa vieja de mierda se arrepienta de hacerme perder el tiempo viniendo hasta acá, ¿entienden lo que quiero decir?

―Así lo haremos, jefe ―aseguró Rosalie, la única mujer entre los profesionales de leyes que resguardaban las espaldas de Edward. Emmett la miró y lanzó un suspiro de aquellos que dan los enamorados, concentrándose enseguida en su trabajo.

―Bueno, pues, caballeros, vayamos adentro y veamos qué tienen para nosotros.

Los hicieron pasar por una puerta lateral hacia la sala principal de aquel juzgado, ubicándose el equipo del ogro masen a la derecha del estrado donde se ubicaría el juez. Justo al otro lado y casi al unísono, aparecieron tres abogados que representaban a la parte "contrademandante", reconociendo a uno de ellos como el abogado que desde el principio había defendido a la vieja urraca, y otros dos legistas, a los que James reconoció como integrantes de una de las firmas más prestigiosas de abogados de la ciudad, que coincidían con los datos que recabaron cuando investigaron a los cercanos a Elizabeth Masen.

Edward los miró lanzando un gruñido, no porque les tuviera miedo, sino porque ni entre los abogados ni entre el resto de los asistentes al juicio se encontraba el tal Liam Patterson, pero a quienes sí pudo ver, fue a Damian y a su hermana Alice sentado dos bancas más atrás de donde él se encontraba, además de dos ejecutivos y otras personas a quienes él no le prestó atención, no alcanzando a percatarse el ogro que en la última fila, escondido, se encontraba Garrett Anderson quien tenía sus ojos fijos en una rubia mujer, Kate Johnson, la culpable de que su corazón estuviera completamente roto y quien no le había quitado los ojos encima a Edward, manteniendo sus hombros arriba para que la próxima vez que el ogro volteara la cabeza, la viera allí apoyándolo, cosa que no logró cuando peinó el lugar con sus ojos.

El magistrado que presidía el juicio, un hombre calvo y regordete con voz ronca y estremecedora, dio a conocer primero los motivos de la reapertura del caso malversación de fondos y otros delitos tributarios por los que Elizabeth Masen había sido imputada y declarada culpable, exponiendo la defensa que habían muchos detalles e investigaciones de dudosa procedencia, que los habían llevado a pedir la reapertura y consecuentes investigaciones.

En resumen, las casi dos horas de ponencia por parte del tribunal, la parte demandante no sorprendieron al equipo del ogro quienes estaban preparados para oír que la defensa de Elizabeth Masen culpaba a Edward Masen de los delitos económicos que se originaron en la administración la otrora empresa "Masen &Co", y que habían suficientes pruebas que atestiguaban sus dichos. La defensa de Edward estuvo de acuerdo en seguir adelante con la investigación y someter a juicio al señor Edward Masen, quien estaba de acuerdo en colaborar en todo lo que la justicia indicará y probar su inocencia con pruebas y testigos.

Cuando todo acabó y quedando todos citados para dentro de diez días se retiraron de la sala entre murmullos, teniendo James que sujetar a Edward por el brazo pues el ogro reaccionó cuando uno de los abogados lo miro esbozando una sonrisa autosuficiente, deseando acercarse a el estirado tipo ese y agarro lo s por la solapar a de su fea chaqueta para obligarlo a decirle quien mierda le paga, o confrontar lo e una vez y exigirle que le dijera por que Patterson estaba tan interesado en defender a la vieja urraca de Elizabeth.

―Maldita sea, Edward contrólate ―lo persuadía James, empujando lo hacía la salida por el a brazo―. Llegará nuestro momento, Edward.

―Voy a patearle las bolas y a restregar le el triunfo en la cara a ese que está detrás de todo esto, de mandarlo a la cárcel por injurias para que le haga compañía a la vieja de mierda esa…

―Patearle las bolas y meterlo a la cárcel, tomo nota ―decía Rosalía que caminaba dos pasos adelante del ogro, de la mano de su marido. Emmett la miró y quiso carcajearse por la ironía que destilaban las palabras de su dulce esposa, mientras detrás de ellos el ogro murmuraba maldiciones y gruñía muy a su estilo.

―Pasaremos un segundo a la oficina para revisar unos contratos de esa época con los auditores y confirmar entrevistas con inversionistas que rondaron a Elizabeth durante aquel tiempo. Después quedas en libertad de irte a casa y estas con tus chicas…

―Es lo que quiero, así que movamos rápido ―exigió el ogro, con la intención de meterse al coche sorteando el mar de periodistas que lo esperaba en la entrada, y llamar al su esposa para darle tranquilidad.

Estaba pensando en eso, distraído, mientras caminaba atravesando los pasillos del juzgado mirando hacia el suelo, sin divisar a la rubia mujer que lo sujeto por el brazo, sorprendiéndolo. Cuando la vio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y bufar, con la intención de seguir de largo porque simplemente no estaba para ese encuentro. Sacudió su brazo cuando la rubia ex colaboradora suya lo apretó ligero, dando el un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ambos, quedando varios pasos atrás de sus abogados que iban a reunirse con Damian y Alice que los esperaban unos metros más allá

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kate? ―Preguntó con tirantez, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y adquiriendo una postura tensa y poco amigable hacia la rubia. Ella jugueteo con su cabello, nerviosa cuando contestó casi en un susurro lastimero.

―Vine para apoyarte, ¿Dónde más iba a estar?

―Apoyarme… ―comentó con ironía el ogro.

―Sí, apoyándote, ya que veo que Bella brilla por su ausencia...

―Detente Kate –la frenó Edward en breve con su voz estruendosa, regalándole un inconfundible gesto de disgusto que a ella la hizo dar un paso atrás. Edward se veía como una fiera muy molesta, furiosa en realidad—. No necesito tu presencia aquí ni en ningún lugar cerca de mi a menos de tres metros a la redonda, ¿lo entiendes, rubia? Ni a ti ni a tu lengua venenosa, menos cuando destilas ponzoña contra la mujer que amo —recalcó eso últimos como advertencia, antes de dar un paso al costado y seguir caminando para encontrarse con su padre y su hermana. No iba a seguir perdiendo tiempo con esa mujer a quien creyó su amiga, pero a quien ahora desconocía.

Kate, profundamente herida, lo siguió con la mirada. Edward no se detuvo a mirar lo hermosa que se veía enfundada en aquel traje azul de dos piezas compuesta por una chaqueta y una falda lápiz, caminando con estilo sobre sus zapatos de taco aguja, y luciendo su cabellera rubia dorada que caía magistralmente sobre sus hombros, haciendo que todo hombre se girará s mirarla, todos los hombres incluido Garrett, que se resguardó detrás de un gran pilar para ver aquel pequeño encuentro entre ellos.

Garrett no pudo evitar percatarse de la tensión que manaba del cuarto de Edward cuando la vio y la distancia que tomó de ella, como si de verdad le molestará la presencia de la mujer. Entonces soltó aire de sus pulmones y afirmado contra aquel soporte, dedujo que en su ira primera no había sido justo con Edward, que a simple vista se notaba no quería nada con su ex mujer. Con la intención de ir al alcance de Edward salió tras su escondite, con la mala suerte de ser interceptado por un empresario conocido suyo que se interpuso en su deseo de ir tras Edward y arreglar de una vez las cosas con él.

**OO**

Tyler dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones antes de bajarse de su coche. Su "padre" lo había vuelto a llamar para que se reunieran, ocurriéndosele al arquitecto que ahora era él quien podía ir al imperio de Liam, para tantear el territorio que lo rodeaba. Se miró los ojos en el espejo retrovisor a lo que recordaba la charla con Linda, contándole a grandes rasgos la historia con su padre y todo cuanto podía contarle acerca de la historia que ahora involucraba a Edward, estando ella de acuerdo en que debía ayudar a su jefe y que debía hacer algo más para sacarle información. O sea, que debía echar mano a sus dotes de actor y engañar a Liam respecto a su relación con Edward, para que cediera y le contara sus planes.

Por eso había llegado hasta ese lugar, aprovechando el llamado de Liam, esperando que a Edward no le pareciera una mala idea de lo que se le ocurrió a último momento, después que su chica y su madre lo alentaran.

Cuando entró al edificio que albergaba las oficinas principales de la empresa de valores que Liam presidía, pensó que entraba a un mundo paralelo. La suela de sus zapatos, pisaban mármol negro, y como buen arquitecto se detuvo a mirar los detalles arquitectónicos del hall de entrada, el piso, casi sin vetas, le aseguraba que Liam no había escatimado gastos para la adquisición de tan raro mineral, sentía que al estar allí de pie, estaba profanando el _Lapis Niger_ . El estilo caía en lo ecléctico, que lejos de armonizar, recargaba el espacio y daba una sensación claustrofóbica; debía reconocer que los detalles por separados eran exquisitos, muebles pesados de caoba al estilo victoriano, columnatas con capiteles jónicos, recubiertos con detalles dorados y lámparas chandeliers de cristales en los techos.

Al acercarse hasta la mesa de recepción, una escultural rubia le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida. Cuando Tyler le dio su nombre, no alcanzó a decir más, alzando la mujer una mano en dirección a uno de los guardias, quien saludó al arquitecto con un asentimiento de cabeza, que más parecía una reverencia, guiándolo hacia el sector de los ascensores, acompañándolo hasta el último piso donde su padre lo esperaba. Tuvo ganas de reírse cuando vio a una mujer alta y vestida de formal atenta a su llegada como si fuera del comité de bienvenida.

―Soy Tyler y…

―El señor Patterson lo espera ―lo interrumpió la secretaria, haciéndole un movimiento con la mano para que lo siguiera por el amplio e iluminado pasillo―. Sígame por favor.

Una puerta negra, alta y doble se abrió cuando ellos estuvieron frente a esta, apareciendo el gran rey midas del lugar, recibiendo al recién llegado con una de sus características sonrisas.

― ¡Hijo mío, qué gusto tenerte aquí! ―Exclamó, haciendo entras a su oficina, sin darse el tiempo de agradecerle a la secretaria. En ese momento Tyler pudo darse cuenta por qué a Liam le parecía tan poca cosa su oficina, y es que ese lugar donde el empresario hacía negocios era un lujo. Ventanales de techo a suelo y detalles en metales que él apostaba eran preciosos. Jarrones seguro de alguna dinastía milenaria, cuadros de pintores famosos cien por ciento originales, en un espacio en el que fácilmente podría ser distribuido un departamento para habitar.

―Pero no te quedes ahí parado, ven a sentarte ―le indicó Liam al arquitecto que se había quedado de pie al centro de la oficina, observando. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta los sillones de cuero negro, acomodándose en ellos, sintiéndose incómodo, no por que los asientos tuvieran algo malo, sino por el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

―Espero no haber interrumpido tu trabajo…

― ¡Claro que no muchacho! Tú también tienes trabajo y aun así estas aquí…

―Sí… mi trabajo ―suspiró apesadumbrado, echándole mano a su beta escondida de actor―. Masen me ha dejado a un lado, me ha pedido que cubra algunos proyectos pequeños que no demandan un gran trabajo, no sé por qué…

Liam Patterson estrechó su mirada y se puso a sacar conclusiones. Estaba seguro que Edward ya sabía sobre su conexión con Elizabeth Masen, y él mismo cuando se presentó ante la esposa de Edward advirtiendo sobre el parentesco con Tyler. Probablemente el nieto de su esposa se estaba vengando de alguna forma, bajando de nivel a su hijo.

― ¿Por qué no dejas esa empresa de una vez? Podría ponerte a cargo de la empresa constructora que tiene proyectos en todo el país y en algunos sitios en el extranjero. Triplicaría tu sueldo y tendrías un montón de beneficios…

―No haré eso ―respondió Tyler rápidamente. Era su empresa, pequeña, pero era fruto de su esfuerzo y el de sus compañeros. Por algo "Lux et umbra" la había escogido para aliarse, porque le habían dado la competencia a otras firmas mucho más grandes, destacando por su trabajo e innovación… pero claro, no podría decirle eso a Liam. Carraspeó y se reacomodó en el sofá―. No voy a darle ese gusto a Edward, ¿no crees?

Liam torció su boca y el orgullo paterno lo invadió. Según él, Tyler había heredado mucho de su carácter y eso le alegraba. Su hijo era uno de los suyos, por eso accedió a darle información, cayendo sin querer en la trampa ingenua que Tyler tendió para él.

―La buena racha de Edward está por acabarse. ¿No te enteraste por los periódicos de la demanda que está enfrentando?

―Sí… ―respondió, poniendo atención―. Pero no sé nada más de lo que allí aparecía. ¿Por qué sabes tu algo más?

Liam inspiró y se preparó para contarle algo de lo que sabía respecto al tema:

―Lo que leíste no fue más que la verdad. Ese hombre usó a su pobre abuela para aprovecharse y urdir un plan para vengarse de ella.

―Esa mujer mató a una monja ―recordó Tyler sin poder evitarlo, mordiéndose la lengua a continuación y esperando que eso no lo delatara.

―Eso fue… un terrible error. Una mujer mayor con un arma… la bala seguro se escapó sin querer, pero urdieron un show alrededor de eso… pobre mujer…

El joven arquitecto no podía creer que Liam estuviera excusándola… aunque a decir verdad, no le debería de extrañar que hablara de esa tema y con esa se tono ligero, quitándole importancia al asunto.

―Lo dices como si la conocieras…

―Y es que la conozco. Somos… viejos amigos ―comentó Liam, dejando para más tarde contarle a su unigénito sobre el relevante lazo legal que lo unía a Elizabeth Masen―. Digamos que le debía un favor que ahora está cobrando…

Tyler pestañeo, acomodándose su americana azul, no viendo se sorprendido de lo que Liam le contaba, pues Edward y estaba claro de ello. Aún así supo, debía hacerse el sorprendido.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que la estás ayudando en la demanda que interpuso contra Edward?

―En efecto. Me voy a encargar de representarla… sobre todo ahora que la pobre mujer no goza de buena salud. El encierro la volvió loca ―comentó esto último en un susurro, haciendo un gesto circular con el dedo índice de su mano junto a su sien. Tyler inspiró, encogiendo los dedos de sus pies por la forma tan despectiva de hablar que Tyler tenía de aquella mujer a quien se suponía estaba "ayudando". Seguro Elizabeth debía cuidar también sus espaldas de ese tipo.

― ¿Y qué provecho puedes sacar tú de todo esto? No entiendo… y no entiendo por qué estás involucrando tu nombre en todo este embrollo. Te asociarán con Elizabeth y es probable que tu estatus sea cuestionado…

―No tienes idea del peso que tengo en el mundo de las finanzas dentro de este país, querido hijo. Un chisme como el que envuelve a los Masen no puede afectarme ―indicó con seriedad y seguro por completo de sus palabras―. Y sobre el provecho que dices que puedo sacar… pues me conformo con ayudar a esa mujer, como un buen samaritano…

— ¡No me hagas reír, Liam!

― ¿No me crees capaz de hacer algo por puro afán colaborador?

―Lo empresarios como tú se distinguen por tener la mente fría y lejos de actos de caridad. Así es como montan sus imperios, así que a mí no me vengas con eso… ―acomodó su espalda en el sillón, y cruzando su tobillo sobre su pierna, sonrió como lo hacía Liam―. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué tipo de alianza tienes con esa mujer, y por qué te sientes en la obligación de ayudarla?

Entonces Liam inspiró, mirando por unos segundos a su hijo, en quién podía verse reflejado y en quien podía tener como aliado. ¿Por qué no? Entonces soltó la bomba:

―Porque Elizabeth Masen es mi esposa.

Tyler arrugó su frente mientras digería lo que Liam acababa de decirle, para segundos después largarse a reír con carcajadas incontrolables. Sus ojos incluso se llenaron de lágrimas por el esfuerzo, mientras Liam se contagiaba un poco de su humor, riendo también.

—Es… ¡¿es una broma, no?!

―No, no lo es. Elizabeth y yo estamos legalmente casados…

 _"Por todo lo jodido que hay sobre esta tierra…"_ pensó Tyler cuando sus carcajadas remitieron, mirando al tipo frente a él, que parecía estar orgulloso de lo que había reconocido frente a él.

―Pero… pero eso es imposible —puso una mano sobre su negra cabellera, moviendo su cabeza ligero de un lado a otro Cómo intentando encontrarle el sentido a todo eso—. Ella se supone que está medio loca, ¿no? No podrían haberse casado….

―Nuestro matrimonio se celebró antes que su enfermedad se presentara. Como te dije, conozco a Elizabeth desde mi tiempo de adolecente cuando no era nadie. Ella y su padre en ese entonces me presto ayuda y ahora yo le estoy devolviendo el favor a Elizabeth y pues se así…

―No me imagino que tipo de favor le debas como para acceder a casarte con una mujer como ella. ―Pensó en voz alta, mirando hacia el claro de luz que entraba por uno de los muchos ventanales. "Quizás que cosa fue capaz de hacer como para tener que pagar de esta forma…." Meditó el arquitecto.

―Necesita de alguien que la represente fidedignamente más allá de los abogados que yo pudiera disponer para ella, por eso decidimos lo del matrimonio hace ya bastante tiempo cuando me reencontré con ella, y me contó la injusticia que habían cometido con ella, me ofrecía a ayudarla.

―Y seguro esperas recibir beneficios de todo lo que la mujer… digo, tu esposa, consiga de todo eso.

―Ella va a recuperar todo lo que perdió y necesitará de alguien que lo administre aquí afuera. Te puedo adelantar que lo que ahora conoces como "Lux et umbra" volverá a ser de Elizabeth, con todo el arrastre económico que esa empresa y sus filiales entrega, y como te dije, alguien de confianza para Elizabeth debe estar a cargo cuando ella ya no puede y cuando no puede confiar ni en su propio nieto, por quien dio todo…

―Por supuesto, y nadie mejor que su marido.

―Por supuesto ―repitió Liam, torciendo su boca. Entonces Tyler pensó en el tipo de sangre que corría por sus venas, sangre del tipo ese que tenía en frente que le contaba con mucha ligereza sobre sus proezas que indicaban que se aprovecharía de una mujer supuestamente enferma, sabiendo él por medio de Edward que en verdad no lo estaba. Pero como sea, Liam echaba mano a cualquier recurso para obtener beneficios, incluso crear pruebas que pudieran inculpar a un inocente… porque él sabía que Edward era inocente de todo lo que se le inculpaba, no porque lo haya convencido de eso, sino porque su corazón y su intuición se lo decían.

 _"¡Dios, qué tipo de persona es mi progenitor…!"_

―Te has quedado pensativo, hijo mío…

―No es para menos, ¿no?

― ¿Puedo contar con tu discreción? Esto no debe saberse hasta el momento que me presente en el juicio, para evitar malos entendidos, no sé si me explico…

―Discreción… claro, tendrás mi discreción ―mintió sin esfuerzo, pensando en que esa misma noche debía ponerse en contacto con Edward y decirle todo aquello para alertarlo.

―Por cierto, hace días visité a la esposa de Edward, Isabella… ¿la conoces?

― ¿Uhm…? ―Peguntó, confundido y poniéndose nervioso. ¿Debía decirle que sí… o que no? Decidió mezclar la información―. Me la presentaron cuando… cuando firmamos contrato con la empresa de Masen. Apenas cruzamos palabras, yo… no creo que me recuerde.

―Claro… es muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

―Sí… sí, lo es, mucho… muy hermosa.

Liam sonrió abiertamente, intuyendo quizás que su hijo había quedado secretamente encandilado con Isabella Masen, como le pasó a él cuando la vio.

―Así que no te preocupes por tu trabajo en esa empresa dentro de poco te sentara en el puesto del alto mando y no tendrás que mendigarle trabajo a Masen te lo prometo.

Tyler me simplemente lo miro deseando ponerse de pie y decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese tipo a quien no podía ver como padre, mucho menos cuando sabía a ciencia cierta el tipo de cosas que era capaz de ha era por obtener poder y dinero. Pero en vez de salir corriendo, se quedó sentado esbozando una tensa sonrisa, pensando que le debía eso a Edward, le debía toda la ayuda que podía prestarle lo sentía así simplemente por llevarla sangre de ese tipo que quería ir junto a su abuela se ha urdiendo planes para joderlo.

"Ay Edward, solo espero que te tomes de la mejor manera todo esto que tengo para contarte. "

**OO**

Isabella sencillamente no podía creer que Sam Uley se hubiera atrevido a ir hasta su casa, precisamente aquel día en que ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su marido. La preocupación por todo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en paralelo la tenía con los pelos de punta, y no era para menos. Casi tres horas con el alma en un hilo, sin tener información desde el juzgado, y negándose a mirar todo tipo de noticias para no alterarla más de lo que estaba, esperó estoicamente hasta que su propio esposo la llamó por teléfono para tranquilizarla de que al menos ese día, todo había acabado, pero que antes de regresar a casa, pasaría por la oficina a una reunión rápida. Ella, como iba siendo la tónica en aquellos días, soltó el llanto sin poder retenerlo, oyendo bufar a su marido al otro lado de la línea.

 _―Ay, demonio llorón, qué voy a hacer contigo… ―le había dicho entre suspiros. Ella sorbió su nariz antes de contestarle._

 _―Regresar pronto y consolarme, Edward…_

Y en eso estaba, esperándolo, cuando una de las muchachas le alertó de una visita que preguntaba por ella en la entrada de la casa, al otro lado de la reja custodiada por los guarias, que le pedían a Sam todo tipo de datos, negándole la entrada, hasta que Carmen, la que venía llegando de su trabajo en ese momento, lo vio en la puerta y le confirmó a los guardias que él era un "viejo amigo", cediendo ellos a dejar pasar al invitado. Cerró los ojos y se encomendó a los santos para que la visita de Sam fuera corta, y tomando a su hija en brazos, fue hasta su encuentro.

Y allí lo tenía, frente a ella, vestido de traje gris y camisa relucientemente blanca, elogiando a su pequeña Clary que estaba sentada en las faldas de su tía Carmen, mientras le hacía preguntas a la mujer sobre su vida en este tiempo y elogiaba también a Clarisse, de lo grande y hermosa que era, mientras la pequeña lo miraba y miraba a su tía, torciendo la cabeza sin ceder a los encantos de Sam, desconfiada, como si hubiera sido amaestrada por su padre. Y es que Sam había estado usando diálogos someros para mantener su visita en casa de Bella, pese a que el ambiente tenso era casi palpable. ¿Será que el moreno hombre estaba tentando su suerte?

― ¿Recibiste las flores que te envié ayer? ―Le preguntó Sam a Bella, mientras ella retorcía sus dedos y miraba por la amplia ventana de la sala hacia la entrada, esperando el arribo de su ogro. Aunque, aquello de las supuestas flores la sacó de su afán, confundiéndola.

―¿Flores? No recibí nada.

―Bah, qué raro. Envíe un ramo de flores justo ayer ―se hizo hacia adelante, sujetando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, torciendo su boca en la que parecía ser una sonrisa seductora―. Recordé que te gustan las calas y quería que supieras lo agradable que fue para mí volver a verte.

Ella tragó en seco e hizo una mueca que parecía que fuera una sonrisa. Carmen entonces carraspeó y se levantó con la pequeña en brazos, oyendo y viendo a Sam y sus intenciones nada disimuladas para con su sobrina. ¿A caso se olvidaba que ella era casada? ¡Qué descaro!

―Bueno, esta niña tiene que comer ―indicó Carmen, afirmando a la niña sobre el hueso de su cadera. Sam se levantó rápidamente y extendió una mano hasta el rostro de la niña, apretándole la mejilla suavemente con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios, que no fue retribuida por la pequeña, que se hizo a un lado de las caricias de ese desconocido, escondido su rostro del hombro contrario de su tía, para que él no le diera alcance, a lo que Sam simplemente sonrió.

Cuando Carmen salió de escena, Sam se sentó justo al lado de Bella, demasiado cerca de ella, aprovechando de tomarle las manos sin que ella pudiera ver venir aquel gesto.

―Vine por varios motivos, entre ellos prestarte mi apoyo por todo lo que hoy estás pasando. A pesar de todo el tiempo y la lejanía entre ambos, debes saber que puedes contar conmigo irrevocablemente ―entonces Sam levantó las manos de Bella que mantenía prisioneras entre las suyas y las besó con intensidad, cerrando los ojos, mientras que ella los abría como si fueran huevos fritos. Tuvo que aplicar un poco más de fuerza para retirarlas del agarre de Sam, acomodándose un poco más lejos de él.

― ¿Qué haces, Sam…?

―Necesito esto, Bella, el contacto… ―se alzó de hombros a modo de disculpa― fui sincero contigo, no puedo pasar de ti.

―Pues lo siento, Sam. ¿De qué otra forma quieres que te lo diga? Yo amo a mi marido, tengo una vida con él y quiero seguir mi futuro a su lado. No veo mi vida junto a la de nadie más, y aunque tú digas que tienes esos sentimientos por mí, pues no hará que yo cambie de opinión.

—Lo sé, Bella, lo sé…

―¿Entonces por qué…?

Se quedó callado, mirando el rostro pálido de la que alguna vez fue su chica, a quien conoció íntimamente hacía ya varios años atrás, cuando ella cursaba los primeros años de universidad, la forma en que congeniaran tan bien y como eso los había llevado a ambos a mantener una relación. ¡Dios, si él había sido su primer hombre, al que ella le entregó su virginidad! ¿Cómo era que _eso_ no significaba nada para ella?

―Solo quiero tenerte cerca… ―" _y estar aquí cuando Edward tropiece y caiga para que llores en mi hombro"_ añadió en su cabeza. Aunque ya en su visita del día anterior le había declarado sus sentimientos aun latentes por ella, no quería insistir con eso. Algo dentro suyo lo hacía querer estar cerca a la espera de que Bella lo necesitara.

―Escúchame, Sam, voy a ser totalmente sincera contigo ―inspiró, enderezó su espalda y se expresó con toda claridad― no es un buen momento para retomar nuestra amistad, por la manera en cómo la dejamos. No quiero causarte problemas y no quiero que tú me los causes, porque en este momento no es lo que necesitamos.

―Quiero que cuentes con mi apoyo…quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos entonces…

―Sam… tú y yo ya no somos amigos ―aclaró. El aire escapó del estómago de Sam, que parece haber recibido una cubeta de agua fría.

Pero no fue precisamente una cubeta de agua fría lo que Edward sintió recibir cuando entró por la puerta de su casa, atravesando el recibidor hasta la sala, mientras se arrancaba la corbata y vio al perro Uley sentado en su sofá, junto a su mujer. Fue más bien como si hubieran encendido una hoguera en sus entrañas, una que desde la mañana venía siendo temperada con brasas que aleonaban el fuego, primero teniendo que pasar por ese juicio que nada nuevo trajo para él, pero que lo dejó con la frustración cayendo sobre su cabeza por la ausencia del tipo ese, Liam Patterson que insistía en seguir envuelto en aquel ridículo halo de misterio. Después tuvo que ocuparse de asuntos referente a lo mismo en su oficina, deseando él únicamente llegar en su casa y refugiarse allí con sus mujeres. Pero por supuesto y como iba siendo la tónica de su vida en el último tiempo, siempre debía existir algo que arruinara sus planes, y esta vez la presencia de ese perro en su maldita casa y con SU mujer, otra vez rondándola, detonó su carácter furibundo.

No alcanzó a oír lo que estaban hablando, pero por el lenguaje corporal en guardia de su mujer y el de perro hambriento que distinguía a Uley, supo lo que pasaba.

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la sala cuando una carga en el ambiente los alertó de la presencia de Edward, quien por su rostro por supuesto, daba a entender que no sería un buen anfitrión con Uley. Pero Bella se olvidó de eso cuando lo vio, olvidándose también de su visita y levantándose del sofá para encontrarse con Edward, a quien rodeó por el cuello muy fuertemente, dando gracias a Dios de tenerlo de vuelta. Pasó por alto el cuerpo tenso de su esposo y el hecho de que apenas la rodera por la cintura, le dio lo mismo que en ese momento él estuviera así por causa de la presencia de Sam, solo le importaba que su hombre estaba con ella, de regreso en casa.

―¿Estás bien? ―Susurró aun rodeándole por los hombros, con su nariz pegada al cuello de su marido―. Cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió, por favor…

―Antes… ―sacó de sus hombros los brazos de su mujer y la hizo a un lado, dando un par de paso a al frente, nunca dejando de mirar con mucho más que recelo al visitante, quien se levantó de su sillón y miró a Edward con su ceño fruncido, mentalmente en guardia para lo que se viniera.

―Ejem… qué tal Edward… ―comenzó a saludar Sam, pero el ogro alzó su mano en señal para que detuviera la verborrea. El ogro no iba a tener consideraciones con aquel entrometido.

―Voy a ser muy claro con esto: sé con qué intenciones volviste a aparecer alrededor de mi mujer. La manera en que la miras me hace desear estrangularte, pero mi hija está en casa y no sería un buen ejemplo para ella, por lo que no te quiero cerca de ella, ni en su trabajo ni mucho menos aquí…

―Yo… soy parte del equipo que ahora trabaja en un proyecto en la empresa en la que Bella… ―estaba explicándose para poder, según él, ponerse en contexto y tratar de persuadir a Edward, pero no le resultó, porque la atronadora voz del ogro se impuso a sus explicaciones.

―No sé si sabes, pero soy el accionista mayoritario de esa empresa. Si se me pega la regalada gana, tú y tu equipito, están fuera en este momento, así que no me provoques.

―No puedes hacer eso, no puedes coartar a tu mujer a tener amigos…

―¡Mira, Uley! ―Gritó, hartándose del diálogo y de la situación esa. Entonces habló, con su siempre voz potente y amenazante igual que su postura, listo para saltarle encima al perro―. Lamento que no hayas podido superar la ruptura con ella y no haber aprovechado su tiempo de soltería antes de conocerme. Pero ya está, ella es mi mujer, y si es que ella no te lo ha dicho, te lo digo yo: le incomoda tu fea presencia, así que te reitero, no eres bienvenido en esta casa, ni a ti ni a tus intentos de acercártele a través de feas flores como las que le hiciste llegar ayer, ¿Lo comprendes?

Sam pestañeó, sinceramente sorprendido por el arranque pasional de ese hombre, odiándolo por haberlo leído tan bien, porque fue hace dos años, después que Bella conociera a Edward y la vieran tan interesada en ese hombre, tan prendada de él, que sintió la punzada de celos que lo llevó a desear tener en la vida de esa mujer, el lugar que antes ocupó.

Enderezó entonces su espalda, como desafiándolo, exponiendo su musculatura bien trabajada, ahora buscando los ojos de Bella, quien estaba dos pasos detrás de Edward a un costado suyo, mirando el "diálogo" y sin querer intervenir… hasta que Sam se lo exigió.

—Que sea ella la que me lo diga —desafió Sam, cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho. Edward apretó la mandíbula, _"¡Maldito puto perro, qué se cree!"._ Pero le daría en el gusto, porque algo de buena educación le quedaba en el cuerpo. Por lo que inspiró, y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, se giró y miró a su mujer, alzando sus cejas.

Bella miró primero a Edward, quien parecía muy tranquilo pero que bien ella sabía que no lo estaba, y luego miró a Sam, que se apreciaba confiado, demasiado diría ella, sobre todo después de lo que su esposo le había dicho, que en resumen coincidía con lo que ella le había dicho justo antes que el ogro llegara.

Carraspeó y cruzó sus piernas enfundadas en pantalones de jeans, juntando sus manos en su vientre, apretándolas entre sí.

―Sam… yo… ―volvió a carraspear para firmar su tono de voz―. Lo siento, Sam, pero ya sabes lo que opino que hayas vuelto a aparecer. No quieres ser simplemente mi amigo, quieres estar atento a que Edward cometa un error para restregármelo en la cara y poner tu hombro para que yo llore, y eso no va a pasar… porque si fueras mi amigo, hace dos años atrás no te hubieras alejado como lo hiciste, diciéndome que _esto_ ―se apuntó a ella y luego a Edward― no funcionaría. No respetaste mi decisión y te fuiste. Por todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocido, hubiera deseado que sinceramente nuestra amistad se hubiera afianzado, pero las cosas no sucedieron así. Yo… no quiero que te acerques más a mí, ni que vengas a esta casa. No necesitamos más problemas, Sam.

¡Dios, cómo amaba a esa mujer!, pensó Edward con orgullo, soltando el aire que no sabía, había sujetado en sus pulmones mientras su demonio hablaba tan firmemente. Entonces se giró hacia el perro y tuvo la dicha de ver como el rostro seguro de hace un rato se había descompuesto como si hubiese comido carne en mal estado, él en cambio estaba degustando los manjares de la victoria, aunque su reciente ánimo escudara esa sensación.

―Bueno, creo que todo está claro. Así que por favor… ―dio un paso atrás y extendió su mano hacia la salida. A Sam no le quedó de otra que levantar su orgullo ahora pisoteado y salir de allí. Apenas le dio una mirada a Bella, jurándose que seguiría rondando de lejos, presto a lo que ella pudiera necesitar y cuando ese "delincuente" le rompiera el corazón. Susurrando casi un inaudible "Adiós", salió de la sala rumbo a la salida, mientras Edward le seguía los pasos hasta que desapareció de su vista. Luego, lentamente, se giró hacia su mujer, que lo miraba alerta, mordiéndose el labio.

―No me gustaría saber, demonio, que fuiste tú quien lo invitó y que no me lo dijiste, pensando que podía pasar desapercibido mientras yo no estaba…

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Bella, ahora confundida. ¿A caso su marido estaba loco? Bueno, quizás un poco, pero ¿por qué dijo eso? Entonces apretó sus manos y se dio media vuelta para salir de la sala, furibunda. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a su esposo?! ¿Era que todo lo referente al juicio lo tenía pensando en que todo el mundo a su alrededor urdía cosas en su contra, incluyéndola?!

Iba caminando furiosa, no está muy segura de hacia dónde, cuando de pronto se vio de cabeza, con sus pies en el aire. Su marido, el ogro cavernícola, no la había dejado seguir adelante, apurándose en ir y domar a su fierecilla.

―¡No has aprendido, eh, demonio! ―reclamó él, mientras subía las escaleras con su mujer a cuesta de sus hombros.

―¡Eres tú él que no ha aprendido! ¡Me vienes con esos estúpidos ataques de celos, cuando tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos…! ―entonces recibió un buen azote en su trasero, como aquellos de los que leyó en los libros de moda que hablaban de la relación sado- sumisa en sus protagonistas―. ¡Oye, no hagas eso! ―Protestó, agitando sus pies en el aire.

No se dio cuenta que habían entrado a su habitación, solo lo hizo cuando el ogro la dejó caer sobre la cama, haciéndola rebotar. Ella se sentó y apartó el pelo de su cara, esperando encontrarse con la cara furiosa del ogro, pero en vez de eso pudo distinguir la sonrisita socarrona a punto de escapársele de los labios, muy relajado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro y a la medida, hecho para él.

―¿Sabes una cosa, demonio? ―Preguntó con calma, parado a los pies de su cama―. En otra circunstancia, no hubiera podido controlarme, y hubiera lanzado por la ventana a tu visita, pero debes reconocer que fui lo bastante _… decente_ en mi trato con él.

―No era necesario, yo lo habría sacado antes. —Terció ella, manteniendo su postura. Edward esbozó esa sonrisa lobuna que hizo que su mujer tragara grueso.

―Y me complace mucho que lo hicieras. Fue como saber que estábamos en conexión, demonio temerario, porque justo ahora sabes que no necesito más estupideces que arruinen mi vida, verdad…

Sin duda, la respuesta que Bella le dio a Sam, corroborando lo que él le había dicho al perro ese, logró aplacar al ogro, calmando el fuego salvaje y vengativo que estaba dominándolo. Ella, su mujer, como siempre y en todos los sentidos, controlaba y avivaba su fuego. Ahora mismo su fuego lascivo estaba siendo activado por su demonio, sin querer.

Pero su demonio seguía furiosa, con esos cambios de ánimo tan extraños, reclamándole no estaba segura de qué cosa ahora la verdad, menos cuando él la miraba con una de sus cejas alzadas, socarronamente, mientras muy lentamente llevaba sus dedos hasta los botones de su chaleco y los desabrochaba, mientras la observa arrugar su frente mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice, tan pasional y ardiente. Recordó una vez, años atrás, cuando ella trabajaba para él, que llegó como fiera indomable a su oficina, reclamándole con similar pasión que recontrata a Jacob, a quien él acaba de despedir. Siempre lo cautivó la forma de ser de esa chiquilla, ahora su mujer, que lograba crear alrededor de ambos una especie de muro que lo apartaba de todo a su alrededor, porque en ese momento, él podría estar golpeando las paredes de rabia y furia, pero saber la seguridad que había entre su mujer y él, era algo bueno en medio de toda la locura que lo rodeaba.

―Supongo que no me estás escuchando…

―Perdona… ―susurró, después de haber tirado sin cuidado el chaleco, sacando ahora de un tiró el cinturón de su pantalón. Ella tragó grueso y por instinto se hincó sobre la cama, acercándose al borde mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios que se secaron de momento a otro, cuando su buen marido estaba desabotonando ahora su camisa.

―¿No… no me vas a contar como estuvieron las cosas? ―Preguntó con dificultad―Digo, estuve con el alma en un hilo todo el rato y…

―Ahora no, demonio. ―Entonces el ogro se le fue encima como depredador hambriento. Volvió a arrojarla sobre la cama, saqueándole la boca, mientras sus manos avariciosas se colaban bajo su blusón verde, entrando en contacto con su piel suave y lista para él. ―Joder, mujer, yo te necesito para no perder la cordura…

―Aquí me tienes ―suspiró ella sobre los labios de su ogro amante. Él gruñó, y con la pericia de las buenas prácticas con ella, quitó por la cabeza de ella la blusa de ceda y volvió para apoderarse de su boca, otra vez. Estaba en toda la previa deliciosa con su mujer, listo para encargarse de su furibundo lívido, cuando tres insistentes golpes se oyeron en la puerta de la recamara.

―Edward… la puerta… ―reaccionó ella a los golpes. Edward gruñó y siguió atacando su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y besándolo. Ella se removió, cerrando los ojos. "¡ _Dios, qué delicia_!" pero no podía ceder, quizás algo importante se necesitaba. ―Edward… algo…

Otra vez los golpes en la puerta, y la voz de Carmen del otro lado.

 _―No quiero saber lo que están haciendo allí adentro, pero es urgente. Hay alguien de nombre Tyler que espera hablar con Edward, y parece muy ansioso. Dijo que lo conocían y…_

Edward dejó su labor, maldiciendo que la maldita vida no lo dejara en paz ni en ese momento de intimidad con su esposa. ¡No ven que la necesitaba! ¡Joder! Pero si el arquitecto don musculitos estaba ahí tan urgido por hablar con él, era porque tenía algo certero que decirle. Por lo que bufó apartándose de su mujer, levantándose y abrochándose la camisa blanca, mientras Bella también hacia lo mismo, buscando su blusón verde.

―Me encargaré de ti, demonio, no creas que te has librado ―dijo él sin señal de humor en su voz, metiendo su camisa dentro del pantalón. Entonces la miró, arreglándose también. ― ¿A dónde vas?

―Voy a acompañarte para ver lo que quiere Tyler. ―contestó algo que para ella era obvio, no para el ogro que abrió la boca para contradecirla, aunque no alcanzara a decir mucho:

―No creo…

―No te escucho. Te espero abajo. ―pasó por su lado, alzando la mano, y salió de su habitación.

Él entonces la siguió con la mirada, inspiró y pasó las manos por su cabello. ―Por supuesto, ¿acaso tendría que sorprenderme? ―murmuró y salió de la habitación.

Llegó a la sala desde donde había sacado al perro Uley, encontrándose con el arquitecto que parece acababa de saludar a su mujer.

―Edward, perdona que haya venido sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar contigo lo antes posible. ―le estrechó la mano y el ogro asintió con la cabeza, invitándolo a sentarse. Él lo hizo junto a su mujer, la que le agarró la mano de inmediato, como infundiéndole apoyo.

―Dime que ha pasado, Tyler.

―Yo había estado intranquilo, no sé, sobre Liam, sabes, y pues después de mucho sin dormir, tomé la decisión y por iniciativa propia fui a visitarlo ―el arquitecto hablaba con nerviosismo, pasándose las manos por sus muslos, mientras Edward frente a él lo observaba con extrañeza. ―Y parece que le agradó mucho mi visita, porque soltó bastante la lengua…

―Sobre qué cosa. No fue hoy a la primera cita en el juzgado…

―Lo sé, y creo que es porque quiere aparecer después, como lo hacen las estrellas, ya sabes.

―¿Qué lograste averiguar, Tyler? ―preguntó con voz apenas audible la esposa de ogro, que no sabe por qué percibía algo raro, como si se tuviera que preparar para algo.

―Bueno, primero deben saber que tuve que mentir un poco. Dejé a Edward como un jefe poco considerado y que se ha ensañado conmigo... ―levantó los hombros ―Lo siento.

―No tienes que disculparte. Continúa.

―Y bueno, a Liam no le pareció bien eso que tú dejaras de lado a su hijo, y me ofreció trabajo junto a él, incluso me ofreció triplicar mi sueldo.

―Muy generoso. ¿Has venido a decirme que renuncias y que…?

―¡Diablos, no! ¡Te estoy ayudando! ―exclamó saliéndose un poco de sus cabales, producto quizás de los nervios que traía, por lo que rápidamente se dio cuenta y pidió disculpas. ―Yo… lo siento… otra vez.

―Deja de disculparte, Tyler, y sigue hablando…

―Sí, bueno… yo… logré que reconociera que tiene lazos con Elizabeth, que era algo de lo que tú querías estar seguro. Dijo que eran viejos conocidos y que él le debía un favor, y que por eso la estaba ayudando. Incluso habló del artículo en el periódico, y de lo mal nieto que habías sido, culpando a la pobre anciana…

―Maldito… entrometido de mierda… ―masculló Edward con ira, mientras Tyler se explicaba.

―Pero no solo eso… bueno, está de más decir que él justifica lo que hizo, por algo está de su lado, pero no solo eso… ―llevó su dedo al cuello de su corbata, pasándolo por allí para ver si así liberaba la presión que sentía tenía en ese lugar. ―Reconoció que va a ser él quien va a representarle en todo desde ahora en adelante, porque la mujer por si sola no puede defenderse, porque habló que ella se volvió loca…

―Loca… seguro…―se mofó Edward, con una sonrisa carente de gracia. Tyler en tanto carraspeó, y continuó con su relato.

―Dijo al principio que lo único que lo empujaba a ayudarla era la amistad que los unía y esa deuda que sentía con ella, que no esperaba nada a cambio…

―Y yo seré Peter Pan…

―Por supuesto no le creí, e insistí en eso… entonces me dijo algo que me dejó boquiabierto…

― ¿Qué cosa, Tyler…? ―susurró Bella. Tyler inspiró y miró a Edward.

―Allá voy: él me dijo que Elizabeth Masen y él eran ahora…. Marido y mujer.

Bella torció la cabeza y arrugó la frente. ¿Habrá oído bien? Desvió su cara hacia su esposo, que miraba a Tyler como si se hubiera vuelto loco, entonces supo que sí, que efectivamente había oído bien.

―Qué… qué dices… no… eso no pude ser… ―dijo Bella, pasmada, mientras su marido seguía con la vista fija en el arquitecto y con su cuerpo inmóvil y dura, cual piedra.

―Fue lo que pensé, y se lo dije. La vieja… o sea, la mujer esa está enferma y no puede celebrar esos contratos, pero él aseguro que la boda se celebró antes que ella cayera en enfermedad, y entonces sacó a la luz sus verdaderas razones: él va a hacer que todo lo que Elizabeth Masen perdió vuelva a sus manos, y con creces, entonces tomará el control de todo. El poder y la avaricia son sus móviles, y no me extrañaría que después se encargara de quedarse con todo, sacando a Elizabeth del camino…

Entonces Edward se sintió como un volcán en erupción, con la lava caliente saliéndole por los poros en forma de ira, que lo hizo estallar. Se levantó y jaló sus cabellos, comenzando a gritar.

―¡Maldita vieja del demonio! ¡Maldita vieja, mil veces maldita!

―Edward, por favor… ―intentó calmarlo Bella, levantándose hacia él y tomándole del brazo para que se calmara, pero él se sacudió y siguió caminando alrededor de la habitación.

―Esa vieja… ¡Tendría que haberla matado de una vez! ¡Pero cuando le ponga las manos encima a ella y al tipo ese….!

―Cálmate Edward ―medió ahora Tyler, levantándose también y sintiendo la mirada de Edward con aquel odio que no iba dirigido hacia él, sino a la vieja y el tipejo ese.

― ¡Cómo quieren que me calme, cuando me dices todo esto! ―Alzaba las manos y la voz salía de su garganta con toda la furia acumulada. Seguro todos en casa lo habían oído y no tardarían en aparecer, pensó Bella, intentando volver a tomarlo por el brazo, mientras Tyler seguía hablando para tranquilizarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Pero el ogro estaba sufriendo de uno de sus temidos episodios de furia, donde no miraba ni oía a nadie, solo a la ira quemante en su interior.

―Te estoy previniendo para que tomar providencias y…

―¡Providencias! Cuando ese maldito se enfrente a mí, va a tener que encomendarse a la providencia… ¡Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar!

― ¡Edward, basta!

―¡Lo siento, mujer, pero no puedo tomarme esto con la calma con la que tú te lo estás tomando! Por supuesto, no estás en mi lugar…

―No digas eso Edward ―habló ella, con un poco de dolor en la voz por las acusaciones de su marido―. No digas cosas de las que después vayas a arrepentirte…

― ¡¿Y crees que ahora estoy pensando en eso?! ―Preguntó con su tono furibundo, acercándosele a Bella, sin bajar el tono de voz ni la recriminación en sus palabras que en ese momento estaban fuera de lugar―. ¡Tengo jodidas cosas más importantes en la cabeza!

―Edward, en serio, debes calmarte ―se interpuso Tyler, empujando a Edward levemente por los hombros hacia atrás, temiendo por Bella―. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, estamos de tu lado, ¿lo olvidas?

― ¿Qué está pasando, por qué gritas, Edward? ―apareció la voz alarmada de Carmen en la sala, y entonces Edward se giró y le gritó ahora a ella.

―¡No te metas, maldita sea!

Entonces un silencio pesado cayó en la sala, pues el ogro enajenado lanzó ese grito furioso capaz de espantar a cualquier antes de darse cuenta que Carmen traía entre sus brazos a su hija, quien reaccionó a los gritos de su padre haciéndose para atrás, con sus ojos claros abiertos ampliamente llenándoseles estos de lágrimas, a la vez que su barbilla comenzaba a temblar.

Bella fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo hasta donde su hija, la que tiró las manos hacia ella y llorando escondió su rostro en el hueco protector de su madre, mientras ella la mecía y acariciaba su espalda, intentando calmarla.

Carmen, aun aturdida por la reacción para ella poco habitual en Edward, no estaba segura sobre lo que debía hacer, mucho menos Tyler, que era primerizo en todo aquello de los arranques iracundos del ogro Masen, ogro cuya ira se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ya antes había sufrido esos arranques delante de sus cercanos y estos sabían cómo reaccionar, pero jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, deseó que su hijita fuera testigo de aquello, su hija que lo miró desconociéndolo y teniéndole miedo, y no con los ojitos de amor que siempre dedicaba para él.

Con paso inseguro y ahora con el fuero de la ira congelado cual tempano en su pecho, intentó acercarse a la pequeña en brazos de su madre, y presintiendo Clarisse la cercanía de Edward, levantó el rostro y cuando lo vio, comenzó a llorar fuertemente, lanzando manotazos hacia él, con la idea de alejarlo a punta de golpes, gritando en medio de su llanto y en su lenguaje infantil que no lo quería cerca, que se fuera. Eso le partió el alma a Edward, que desvió su vista hacia Bella, quien lo miró sin querer emitir juicio en contra de su marido, que sabía no había querido provocar eso en la pequeña. Fue entonces que miró a Tyler, y tras una leve despedida, salió de la sala con su hija en brazos, seguida por su tía.

A Tyler le causó una tremenda pena esa escena, y sintió odio por su progenitor y la mujer esa a quien ayudaba, culpándolo de aquella situación que acababa de presencias y que sabía había herido profundamente a Edward, que estaba estático dándole la espalda, mirando por donde las mujeres habían desaparecido.

―A la niña se le olvidará lo que pasó hoy ―trató de consolarlo el arquitecto, esperando no ser imprudente con sus palabras. Ya había causado suficiente revuelo.

―Quizás lo hará ―admitió con voz ronca, con sus hombros hundidos como si se sintiera derrotado― quien no lo olvidará, seré yo.

Entonces sin decir más, salió por la misma puerta, dirigiéndose hacia otro sector de la casa, seguro donde pudiera esconder su vergüenza, dejando a Tyler con un gusto amargo, pero reafirmando y asegurando su postura de querer ayudarlo, aunque después probablemente su padre lo tuviera como blanco de su venganza. No le importaba, le importaba que ese tipo de quien llevaba la misma sangre, se arrepintiera de estarse metiendo en ese embrollo y pagara por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **Ay mi buen Dios... pobre Ogro y pobre Clary, que le tocó ver a su papá de esa forma. Por cierto, Tyler, nuestro buen arquitecto, se debe un premio por ayudar a Edward, ¿no creen?**

 **Ya veremos cómo vamos a salvar a nuestro Ogro. De momento, agradecer a quienes siguen por aquí los pasos de Edward, que se dan un tiempo para leer y comentar. Muchas, muchas gracias.**

 **Gracias a mi beta y amiga Gaby, que me ayuda con cada capítulo, a doña Maritza Maddox que es como la voz de mi conciencia, y a Miss Manu de Marte que me anima a seguir adelante. ¡Muchas gracias nenas!**

 **Y ya saben, nos reencontramos la próxima semana, si es que los ovnis no nos raptan.**

 **Besitos!**

 **Cata!**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

―Dios… nada de esto debería estar pasando ―se lamentó Damian, a la mañana siguiente cuando a primer hora desayunó con Carmen antes que ella entrara a su trabajo. Ella le comentó lo de la tarde anterior, primero cuando Edward llegó a casa y se encontró con Sam, un ex de Bella que de la nada llegó a visitarla y así arruinar un poco más el humor de Edward. Y después lo del arquitecto, que no sabia a ciencia cierta sobre lo que habian hablado, pero intuía que era algo grave por la reaccion que tuvo Edward, ese arranque de ira de los que ella solo había oido hablar. Pero el corazón de Damian se partió en dos cuando su amada Carmen le comentó lo sucedido con Clarisse, de como la niña se había espantado y había desconocido a su propio padre a quien vio justo en ese momento, siendo para ella un completo desconocido.

―La hubieras visto… demoró para que se durmiera. Estaba muy cavisbaja, igual que su padre, que esta mañana parecía alma en pena. Salió de la casa sin comer nada…

―Ha sido suficiente ya, para mi hijo ―afirmó los codos sobre la mesa redonda del restaurante, cubriendo la cara con sus manos. Carmen torció su cabeza, conmovida y estiró una mano hasta la nuca de Damian, acariciandole despacio.

―Nunca lo había visto así. Desde que reapareció esa mujer, todo se ha torcido para mal.

―Lo sé querida ―se incorpora, tomando la mano de Camen para llevarsela a la boca, mientras su cabeza se pone a correr a toda velocidad. Sus recuerdos viajan hasta el pasado de forma rauda, y recuerda cómo esa vieja arruinó la vida de Clarisse, la madre de sus hijos, por quien no tuvo un ápice de compasion. Y si no tuvo humanidad con su propia hija, mucho menos con sus nietos, sobre todo con Edward, a quien no logró domar ni moldear según su image y semejanza.

Entonces lo supo. Supo que había tomado una posicion pasia frente a toda esa locura, y que debía cambiar aquello. Era el momento de ir y encarar a Elizabeth Masen.

Después de dejar a su amada Carmen en la puerta de su trabajo y prometer visita esa tarde, dirigió el coche rumbo al centro médico donde se hayaba internada la vieja esa. Tuvo que hacer una llamada rápida a James para disculparse por una reunión de negcios matutina a la que iba a ausentarse por hacer esa visita. Cuando James le preguntó por los motivos, Damian con voz de ultratumba le dijo que iba a decender al infierno.

― ¡Dios, Damián! Estás hablando como Edward…

—Será porque me estoy poniendo en sus zapatos ―reconoció con los dientes apretados, mirando el frontis de aque cómodo hospital, donde Elizabeth Masen se encotraba recluida, atendiendose supuestamente esa fea enfermedad mental que ella se inventó, seguro sugerencia de alguien más, alguien como Liam Patterson. Carmen no se lo alcanzó a decir, ni Edward lo había llamado para contarle las novedades que Tyler había levado para él, las que suponía no habian sido las mejores por la reaccion de su hijo.

Y tal como le sucedió a Edward algun tiempo antes, Damian no tuvo muchas travas para pasar, previo a un control de identidad, y visitar a la pobre anciana, que apenas recibía visitas, como le dijo la enfermera cuando lo recibió en la entrada, y lo guió hacia el segundo piso de la casona, justo hacia la sala de visita, muy iluminada y llena de mesas redondas listas para recibir a los visitantes, que parecian inexistententes en ese lugar lleno de personas realmente enfermas, procesadas por algun delito y olvidadas.

Damian se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, esperando que trajeran a la mujer, sin ninguna pisca de nervios, ni mucho menos miedo. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, muy seguro de lo que iba a suceder. Seguro iba a provocar a esa mujer si es que insistía ella en mantener el teatrito delante suyo, pues si bien era cierto, él fue quien le quitó todo, e indirectamente por su culpa estaba ahí, ya que por intentar matarlo a él estaba en ese lugar.

Entonces una puerta se abrió y sobre una silla de ruedas empujada por la enfermera que lo recibió, apareció Elizabeth Masen, que venía estoica sobre su silla, muy erguida, con su cabello bien peinado y su rostro arrugado carente de maquillaje, con un atuendo simple de algún material nada lujoso como ella solía usar en su mejor momento. Seguro y le provocaba picazon, pensó Damian con una sonrisa irónica en los labios mirando a aquella mujer, quien no disimuló el disgusto en su mirada cuando lo vio.

―Cualquier cosa, y estoy al otro lado de esa puerta ―indicó la enfermera, indicanco una puerta de madera a un costado de la sala. Entonces se retiró, dejando a la enferma y su visita a solas. Damian se cruzó de brazos y con su nueva adquirida sonrisa hecha para molestarla, la miró de pies a cabeza, asintiendo despacio.

―Estás más vieja, y más acabada, Elizabeth. ―Ella apretó sus dientes y sus manos se hicieron puños sobre su falda. Entonces no tuvo ni ganas ni mucho menos sabia que era necesario fingir frente a ese tipo, por lo que simplemente se alistó para contraatacar.

―Y ese traje a simple vista tan caro, no cubre tu escencia méndiga de panadero de antaño. ―Él rió como si hubiera sido una buena broma, pero Elizabeth lo ignoró y siguió adelante, sin poder detenerse― ¿A qué has venido? ¿A rogarme que me haga un lado? ¡no me digas que los tomó por sorpresa la contrademanda que…

―Cierra la boca, vieja demente ―escupió Damian, no dispuesto a seguir dandole espacio para sus palabras―. Ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras dos años en silencio. ¡Y esa contrademanda estúpida! No haces más que provocar perder nuestro tiempo, porque sabe que no podrás culpar a Edward de la mierda que dejaste atrás. ¿Qué crees, que vas a salir de aquí porque estás haciendote pasar por enferma mental? Déjame adivinar: vas a decir que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos cuando cometiste los ilícitos… ¡Por Dios, Elizabeth! ¿Tan ingenua eres?

―Tengo cartas bajo la manga…

―¡Cierto! ―Exclamó con diversión. Se sentía valiente y confiado, por eso respondía con irreverencia a la vieja, que parecía una tetera hirviendo―. Patterson… ¿es su apellido, no? ¿dónde te lo conseguiste, eh? ¿Y qué le vas a dar a cambio, si no tienes nada?

―Damian, si estoy haciendo esto es porque voy a recuperar todo lo que ese demente hijo tuyo, me quitó.

―¡No me digas! ―Dejó a un lado el tono de jolgorio e inclinandose hacia adelante, con sus manos sobre la mesa, le habló con suficiente frialdad―. Sobre mi cadaver vas a quitarle a mi hijo lo que él ha construido.

―Sobre tu cadaver… ―ahora fue la vieja quien sonrió―. Eso es muy tentador si recordamos que una vez lo intenté…

―Y terminaste en prisión, y ni siquiera esta demanda ni que hayas conseguido que reabrieran el caso por delitos económicos, hará que salgas de este lugar, o de la cárcel que es donde te vamos a mandar de regreso, vieja de mierda. Vamos a tirar a tierra toda la treta que has montado con ese tipo, y volverás a ser el hazmereir del país, de la alcurnia con la que alguna vez te codeaste y que sabe que están encarcelada por matar a una inocente. Así que preparate, mujer, y que se prepare ese tipo, porque por más lleno que tenga los bolsillos de dinero para coimar jueces o falsear pruebas, no le tenemos miedo.

Damian se levantó, abrochó su chaqueta y rodeó la mesa para salir de ese infierno, cuando oyó la voz de la vieja a sus espaldas:

―¡Saludame a tu hijita, Damian, y dile que estoy ansiosa por conocerla…!

Damian se giró para mirar a la vieja sonrirle mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida, y sintió entocnes como muy pocas veces, la sangre hervirle en sus venas. Esa mujer se atrevía a sacar a su hija para amenazarlo indirectamente, cuando ya le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a uno de ellos, y eso no lo permitiría, esa vieja no volvería a meterse con sus hijos, con ninguno de ellos, nunca más.

Se mordió la lengua antes de cometer homicidio que sería del todo justificado, y retomó su camino a la salida, no dispuesto a darle en el gusto a la vieja esa, que se quedó carcajaenado se a sus espaldas. En la planta, y después de dejar su tarjeta de visita y recuperar sus documentos y el teléfono movil que le habian retenido, salió del lugar, metiendose en el coche y conduciendo por al carretera con sus manos fuertemente agarradas al volante. Esa mujer en alianza con ese tipo, no iban a arrunarle la vida, ni la de sus hijos. Eso se lo había jurado a ella y mantendría su palabra aunque tuviera que convertirse en un asesino para evitarlo.

Elizabeth en tanto se quedó sola, pensando en que si bien la postura de Damian era segura y amenazante, sabía que el entorno del demente de su nieto se estaba removiendose y que al menos estaba causando estragos en su vida. Entonces pensó que podría desviar la atencion de ese grupo de infames hacia otro lado, debilitándolos. Pensó en aquella niñata, esposa de Edward, y qué daría el imbécil de Edward por salvarla, o salvar a su hija. O lo que daría Damian por su hija minusbálida…

―Uhm… interesante… ―pensó, mientras un par de estrategias comenzaban a fraguarse en su cabeza, listas para encomendarselas a su esposo cuando la visitara aquel día.

**oo**

Bella dejó la casa cerca de las diez de la mañana con la preocuoacion a cuestas. Dejó a su hija a cargo de las chicas, la que había despertado malhumorada despues de costarle mucho conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Mientras iba siendo conducida por el chofer designado hacia el lugar donde le indicó, recordó la ultima charla que tuvo la noche anterior con su marido, que le partió el alma en dos.

Edward estaba profundamente herido por cómo la niña había reaccionado al verlo y como había evitado siquiera que la tocara, despues de verlo… de la forma descontrolada en que lo vio. Lo notó apesadumbrado, mucho más que otras veces, pues había ocurrido algo que él deseaba nunca ocurriera, y por supuesto ella tampoco lo hubiese deseado.

―Clarisse se merece un mejor padre… ―susurró derrotado, mirandose sus dedos entrelazados, la noche anterior cuando la niña finalmente se durmió y Bella pudo ir tras él para encontrarlo a oscuras sentado en el patio trasero de la casa. Entonces se le acercó y con fiereza lo agarró por el rostro, obligandolo a mirarla. Cuando tuvo su atencion, y con la misma fiereza, aclaró:

―Clarisse tiene el padre que se merece, un padre que puede ser la envidia de cualquier hijo, un padre que la ama y que es capaz de cambiar por el amor que siente hacia su retoño. Ese eres tú, Edward Masen. Ella te adora como tú la adoras a ella y hace un instante solo era una niña asustada, pero te ama, y lo sabes, y ella también sabe cuánto la amas, ¿lo entiendes?

Edward simplemente la miró y con sus cristalinos y tristes ojos dio a engtender a su esposa que aquello era algo en lo que querí acreer, pero si su hija estaba asustada, él lo estaba y por partida doble. Despues de ese corto dialogo no se dijeron nada más, simplemente se abrazaron con fuerza, uno sostendiendose en el otro, para despues ir a la cama cuando el frio de la interperie nocturna les comenzó a pasar la cuentas, regresando a la alcoba donde intentarpn dormir pegados uno al otro.

Aquella mañana, él se había ido sin desayunar, apenas dejandole un beso en la sien, comentandole que llegaría tarde en la noche, pues tenia muchos asuntos que atender. Entonces fue cuando su tía Carmen advirtió que Edward quizás necesitaba "ayuda profesional", recordando ella al doctor Vulturi, quien ya tendria que estar de regreso en la ciudad.

―Verá, no tengo cita con el doctor, pero quisiera ver la posibilidad de hablar un momento con él —le explicó a la joven secretaria. Ellla suspiró y mirando la agenda del médico dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Justo ahora tiene diez minuto. ¿Me dice su nombre?

―Isabella Swan… Masen ―rectificó rapidamente―. Isabella Masen.

Entonces la chica se comunicó con el profesional, haciendo pasar a la esposa del ogro al despacho del amable psiquiatra, quien la recibió con un apretón de manos, invitandola a sentarse. Aro entonces la miró, y le estrechó sus ojos, prediciendo el motivo de la visita de Isabella.

―Dios, Bella, tu rostro es pura preocupacion… ¿pasó algo con Edward?

―Más o menos, doctor. ¿No ha visto los periódicos?

―No soy asiduo lector de ellos, ¿pero qué tiene que ver…?

Entonces Bella hizo un rápido resumen para el doctyor, recordando que estaba contra el tiempo, mientras el doctor se iba armando una idea en su cabeza. aprovechó ella de comentar cómo es que lo veía, con ese estado de ánimo tan alicaido que ella temía más que sus arranques de rabia, que eran mucho más caracateristicos en él, incluso que eran ya algo normal de su temperamento.

―Bueno, lo primero es que quiero que recuerdes el estado crónico de Edward ―recordó Vulturi, expliclando a continuación―. Él vive y vivirá con el trastorno bipolar, que es multifactorial, lo que significa que tanto factores genéticos como ambientales, internos y externos, originan que este trastorno se descontrole, que es lo que presumo, está pasando ahora, y la alteración de su trastorno puede ser un estallido de su temperamento o un bajón de su ánimo, como creo le está pasando ahora. Edward siempre estará propenso a sufrir de depresión, pero es tratable y mejorable.

―Yo… entiendo eso… ―carraspeó,queriendo liberrase del nudo que apretaba su garganta― pero es que ahora mismo me siento atada de manos, y no sé cómo ayudarlo. Sé que me dirá que es suficiente con lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero…. No sé…

―Y lo es, Bella. La seguridad que le da tener una familia lo ha ayudado a hacer una vida perfectamente normal. Él inconcientemente busca y buscará apoyo en ti y en su pequeña hija, que es lo más valioso que tiene, lo que más le importa.

―¡Pero hay algo más que yo pueda hacer! ―Exclamó, cubriendose la cara, sintiendo como sus mejillas iban cubienrdose de lágrimas de puro dolor y frustración. Entonces Aro, conmovido por ella, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y rodeó la mesa para sentarse junto a ella. llevó una de sus grandes manos al hombro de Bella y lo apretó levemente, como instandola a descubrir su rostro. Cuando ella lo hizo, él la miraba con una sonrisa calida en su rostro bonachón.

―Estás pasando por alto tu propio estrés para apoyarlo. Se te ve cansada con todo esto, y no es para menos…

―A veces quisiera hacerme humo…

―Y eso es lo que tienes que evitar. Si quieres ayudar a Edward, mantente siempre presente para él recorandole con detalles pequeños lo mucho que lo amas y lo incondicional que es ese amor, tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora, ¿está bien? Y no te afligas más de lo necesario, tu marido saldrá adelante tal y como lo ha hecho las otras veces. Nos encargaremos de ello.

―Gracias, gracias doctor.

―Y para tú tranquilidad, lo llamaré y le diré que estoy de regreso para retomar nuestras sesiones. También deseo ayudarlo.

Bella sonrió agradecida, pensando en que quiás ella también debería tener sesiones con el psiquiatra para calmar su ansiedad y su inestable estado de ánimo. Y lo haría, si eso ayudaba, porspupuesto que lo haría. Entonces salió de la consulta del doctor, mucho más tranquila de cmo había llegado, sabiendo perfectamnte dónde debía dirigirse ahora y con quién.

**oo**

―Joder, qué asco… ―esa fue la reacción de Emmett cuando oyó, junto a Rosalie, Jacob, James y Damian el notición que el ogro soltó manteniendo monótona su voz, como si saliera de ultratumba, y es que era así como se sentía.

―Tenemos que ponernos a investigar sobre cómo, cuándo y bajo qué condiciones se realizó ese matrimonio, para ir y encarar a ese tipo de una vez y… ―estaba decidiendo Jacob, cuando Edward lo detuvo, alzando su mano hacia él.

―Se investigará pero sin que nadie se entere ―terció James, tomando la iniciativa―. Él cree que nos tiene en las sombras respecto a eso y así como lo seguirá creyendo. Cuando él quiera sorprendernos, seremos nosotros quienes lo sorprenderemos.

―Además, cuidaremos de no poner en evidencia a Tyler ―acotó Damian, un poco menos tenso después de la visita secreta que hizo aquella mañana. Y en tanto los abogados lanzaban teorías y delineaban el modus operandi respecto a aquello, él se detuvo a mirar a su hijo, a quien vio deprimido como muy pocas veces, sabiendo Damian el por qué de ese estado. Estaba callado, con su rostro impasible mirando por la ventana hacia ningún lado en particular, más pálido que de costumbre y con aquellas ojeras marcadas que daban cuenta de su falta de sueño. Entonces quiso hacer cambio de roles, permitirse absorber el dolor de su hijo con tal de que él no lo sufriera, ¿no es lo que desearía hacer cualquier padre?

La asistente del ogro ingresó entonces a la oficina e indicó que en la sala de juntas los esperaban la plana general y ejecutivos de las diferentes filiales que abarcaba "Lux et umbra" para una reunión extraordinaria para plantearles con total claridad sobre lo que ellos ya sabían mediante los periódicos.

― ¿Estás listo, Edward? ―Preguntó la única mujer del grupo acercándose a Edward, que sacudió la cabeza cuando oyó la voz de la rubia esposa de Emmett. El resto de los caballeros ya había hecho abandono de la oficina y solo quedaban ellos.

―Jacob va a tomar la dirección de la reunión y yo voy a exponer punto cuando sea el momento…

―Entonces vamos…

― ¡Edward! ―Exclamó ahora la otra secretaria del ogro, Victoria, entrando a la oficina antes que los últimos ocupantes se retiraran. Edward la miró mientras se reacomodaba su corbata negra, tan negra como su estado de ánimo.

―Voy a entrar a la reunión, Victoria.

―Sí… pero antes, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo...

―Victoria, después de la reunión…

―Es Garrett.

Edward parpadeó y miró a Rosalie que estaba junto a la puerta esperándolo y que había oído lo que Victoria infirmó, alzando sus delineadas cejas rubias, sorprendida.

―Edward, es mejor que lo atiendas antes de ir a la reunión. Yo le aviso al resto…

―El resto ya lo vio, está justo afuera esperando que lo haga pasar.

―No se hable más. Hazlo pasar Victoria ―ordenó la abogada a la colorina secretaria, que asintió. Cuando pasó por su lado, Rosalie la tomó por el brazo y le susurro―: Y por favor, atenta por si se desata la tercera guerra aquí adentro.

―Pediré refuerzos si lo creo necesario ―cuchicheó la colorina antes de salir, pero no sin antes oír al ogro refunfuñar.

―Las escuché, maldita sea ―gruñó el ogro, colocándose la chaqueta que había dejado colgada en la percha.

―Suerte, Edward ―se despidió Rosalie finalmente, dejándolo solo. Pocos minutos después, apareció Garrett por la puerta, vestido de traje gris claro, corbata oscura y su cabello oscuro bien peinado. Se veía tranquilo, más bien pacífico, por lo que Edward vio salvaguarda su integridad física, al menos eso parecía.

―Garrett.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, caminando directo a la ventana, inspirando fuertemente mientras contemplaba el centro financiero de la ciudad. Edward soltó el aire de sus cansados pulmones y se preparó para escucharlo, quedándose de pie tras su escritorio, esperando que Garrett diera la primera palabra.

―He estado al pendiente de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo contigo y con el caso de Elizabeth ―dijo, sin apartar su vista del exterior.

―Y presumo que quieres dar un paso al costado, cuestión por la que no te culparía. ―Acotó Edward, poniendo la palma de sus manos sobre su mesa, cargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre estas. Garrett apenas desvió sus ojos hacia él, pero volvió su mirada hacia afuera.

― ¿Por qué crees que haría eso?

― ¿No sería lo lógico? ―Preguntó retórico, volviendo a enderezarse, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Estaba inquieto, ansioso, por la visita de su amigo… o ex amigo―. Y si yo supiera que podría salir salpicado de mierda con todo esto de la demanda y la reapertura del caso, yo mismo te haría a un lado, o a cualquiera que pudiera salir perjudicado.

― ¿Perjudicado por qué, si tú eres malditamente inocente? ―Rebatió Garrett, enojado, volviéndose hacia Edward, que lo miraba con sus ojos entornados―. Mira, había pensado tomar distancia después de… lo ocurrido, ya sabes… pero no es el momento, lo sé.

―A qué te refieres…

―Primero, Emmett ha hablado conmigo y me dijo que lo más probable es que me llamaran a declarar para los próximos juicios y estoy listo para eso ―se acomodó el cuello de su camisa blanca y desvió sus ojos de Edward, que ahora había enderezado su espalda y miraba a Garrett expectante ―Estoy listo para apoyarte, Edward. Esta ha sido nuestra pelea contra esa vieja…

―No es nuestra, es mía, y nadie más tiene que pagar por eso… no te sientas obligado a nada, mucho menos cuando tu trasero podría estar en riesgo, menos aún cuando… me crees traidor. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada.

― ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ―Exclamó Garrett, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Iba a sacar afuera todo lo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches e iba a hacer más liviana su carga―. ¡Cómo puede decir que es solo tu pelea! Hemos estado contigo durante todos estos años, y si piensas que vamos a dejarte solo cuando las cosas se ponen mal, pues estás equivocado…

― ¿Tú me estás hablando de no abandonarme cuando las cosas se ponen feas, Garrett?

― ¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¡Mierda! ―Apretó Garrett el puente de su nariz con sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El recuerdo de la rubia mujer que le rompió el corazón seguía latente y aquella herida estaba tan abierta que quemaba del dolor. Solo hablar el tema en voz alta le revolvía las entrañas, pero tenía que sacarlo fuera―. La mujer que he amado desde… ¡Joder! Desde que tengo uso de razón, me sale de un día para otro con que no me ama, pero que en cambio sí se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, ¡de mi jodido hermano! ¡No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni con ella, ni contigo, ni sabía qué debía hacer conmigo mismo…! ¡Dios! ¡No sabía lo que hacía!

Caminó tambaleándose un poco hasta el sofá y se dejó caer, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, restregándose el rostro para ver si así alejaba los recuerdos. En ese momento Edward olvidó sus preocupaciones, que no eran menores, y dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones por enésima vez, caminó hasta Garrett y se sentó junto a él. Iba a tomarse el tiempo de oírlo, porque eso percibió el ogro, que su hermano quería desahogarse, y él estaba ahí para eso.

―Háblame, Garrett…

―Esa mujer me ha hecho llorar más veces que ninguna otra… no pensé que fuera tan doloroso. Por eso cuando supe que los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia ti eran otros, o diferentes a la forma en que un par de amigos se quieren, vi todo negro.

―Pero yo no tuve la jodida culpa, Garrett ―recordó suavemente, afirmando los codos sobre las rodillas y mirándose la punta de sus zapatos de cuero italiano negro. Garrett imitando su postura, asintió levemente, antes de reconocer:

―Lo sé Edward, lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí… ―giró su cabeza y lo miró―. ¿Qué harías si Bella saliera de la noche a la mañana con el cuento de que ya no te ama, pero que se ha dado cuenta que me ama a mí…?

―No... ―el ogro sacudió la cabeza, espantando siquiera la idea― ni quieres saber lo que haría.

― ¿Lo entiendes? ―Juntó sus manos y jugueteó haciendo girar sus pulgares―. Ahora, después que ha pasado el tiempo, sé que actué injustamente contigo, que no tuviste la culpa. Eres un hombre que está enamorado de su mujer y que nunca, ni siquiera antes de conocer a Bella, le dio indicios a Kate de querer algo más.

― Que bueno que lo entiendas, Garrett.

―La vi el día del primer juicio, cuando ella se te acercó y la rechazaste.

― ¿Estabas ahí? ―Preguntó Edward, sorprendido. Garrett lo miró y encogió sus hombros como si nada.

―Quería oír de primera fuente la sarta de estupideces con las que están escudando la demanda. También me compete, soy socio mayoritario de esta compañía.

―Lo sé…

Ambos socios y amigos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Garrett se sentía un poco más liviano y Edward a decir verdad también. Entre ellos no iba a haber un reencuentro de abrazos y llanto pidiéndose perdón, porque no era el estilo de ninguno de los empresarios. Además, sabían que ninguno debía perdonar al otro respecto de nada. Pero Edward sabía que ahora se debían poner manos a la obra con lo que se venía encima, entonces quiso poner al día a su amigo sobre algunos asuntos que él ignoraba. Fue así que soltó la bomba que a él lo noqueó el día anterior:

―Liam Patterson y Elizabeth se casaron.

Garrett arrugó la frente y giró su cabeza hacia Edward, mirándolo como si no hubiera captado del todo bien o como si le hubiera dicho aquello en un idioma que él no conocía.

― ¿Cómo dices?

―La vieja y el buitre ese se casaron. Tyler me lo dijo.

― ¡Jodida mierda! ―Garrett se enderezó tras soltar aquella exclamación tan acorde con la situación―. ¿Y por qué ese tipo se querría casar con una vieja, que encima está en la cárcel y no tiene ningún peso?

―Según Tyler, él conoce a la vieja desde su juventud, y salió con que le debía un favor. Por supuesto, como Elizabeth se hace pasar por enferma y en su demencia cree que voy a permitir que se vuelva a llenar los bolsillos de dinero. Entonces como ella no podrá administrarlo, necesita de alguien que sí lo haga por ella, ahí es donde aparece Patterson y su buen corazón…

―Un empresario como él no haría jugadas sin estar seguro. Es un jodido sabueso, lo he investigado. Su empresa de activos financiero lo tiene en la cima, ¿por qué querría mezclarse con alguien como Elizabeth? ¡Es improbable que ella gane esta demanda!

― ¿Y si no lo es, Garrett, y si ese tipo tiene sus propias razones por hacer lo que está haciendo? Logró que sacaran a la vieja del reclusorio, logró hacerla pasar por enferma, todo con una espesa manta de dinero. Además, le hizo creer a Tyler que prácticamente estaba actuando empujado por la caridad, pero eso es una vil mentira. Ese tipo quiere algo más, y para conseguirlo es capaz de mover su jodido dedo y cagarme la vida para sacar no sé qué beneficios, ¿lo comprendes?

―Esto es una mierda, Edward…

―Y estoy justo en medio de esa mierda, Garrett… ―cerró los ojos y recordó una vez más los ojos asustados de su hija, su llanto y su rechazo hacia él―. Anoche, cuando Tyler me lo dijo yo… tuve uno de mis episodios… ya sabes…

―Oh Dios, ¿estás bien? ―preocupado, Garrett puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Edward apenas asintió, pero después negó con la cabeza.

―No, no lo estoy… pero lo peor de todo fue… que mi niña me vio así… ―cubrió el rostro con sus manos y apretó los dientes, obligándose a no llorar como deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba ir hasta la azotea del edificio y ponerse a gritar y llorar para desahogar su pena, pero nada conseguiría. Además, se sentía tan cansado… cada mañana era una odisea levantarse de la cama y enfrentar el día. Si no fuera por su mujer y su hija, a él todo le daría lo mismo. Pero su hija lo rechazaba y no sabía cuánto tiempo demoraría en hacer desaparecer el recuerdo de lo que vio.

―Oye, amigo, esa niña adora el suelo que pisas. Seguro lo olvidará y las cosas volverán a ser como antes…

― ¿Y si alguna vez no llego a controlarme y ella vuelve a estar cerca? ―se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá―. Estoy tan cansado de todo esto… tan malditamente cansado… yo quisiera… acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Lo único que quería era estar tranquilo y ser feliz con mi familia, pero… esa vieja de mierda insiste en provocarme, es eso lo que quiere, que no viva tranquilo…

―No te rindas ahora, Edward. Recuerda todo lo que hemos peleado, recuerda a tu madre, a la hermana Gabriela, recuérdalas a ellas y lo que les tocó pasar por culpa de esa mujer. Pero recuerda a tus mujeres, Edward, ellas están contigo en esto…

―No quiero que estén en medio de esto…―dijo con voz cansada, mirando el techo de su oficina. Garrett torció su boca y se acomodó de costado, afirmando su cabeza con la mano del brazo que se sostenía al respaldo del sofá.

―Nadie te abandonará, Edward ―dijo con suavidad― y por otro lado tu hija te necesita junto a ella. No te dejes vencer cuando podemos volver a patearle el culo a la vieja y al arrugado marido que tiene.

―Joder… ―gruñó con dolor, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como si todo el peso del mundo llevara a cuestas sobre sus hombros.

Entonces una vocecita milagrosa lo puso alerta, y provocó que su piel se erizara, sacándolo de su tan deplorable estado de ánimo.

― ¿Papi? ―Junto a la puerta abierta, una pequeña niña vestida de azul y balerianas blancas, miraba hacia los hombres, sosteniendo en una de sus manos su oso de peluche, Toddy, que su abuelo le regaló y con el que dormía cada noche para espantar los monstruos y la hacían sentir a salvo cuando su papá no estaba cerca, papá que en aquel momento lentamente se reincorporó, mirando a la niña, como si se tratara de un sueño. ―Papi, no estés tiste…

Entonces Edward, obligándose una vez más a tragarse las lágrimas ―esta vez de pura emoción―, abrió sus brazos en una clara invitación que su hija entendió perfectamente, echándose a correr a sus brazos donde aterrizó encantada de la vida. Lo rodeó por el cuello y le dijo, en su idioma de niña pequeña, que lo quería y que si tenia miedo, ella le había llevado a Toddy para que lo cuidara.

Edward no podía con esos sentimientos tan fuertes, con ese amor tan incondicional que sentían mutuamente el uno por el otro y que nadie más entendería.

―Dios… mi pequeña niña… ¿sabes cuánto te amo? ―le susurró a su hija, y ella entendiendo perfectamente esas palabras, lo apretó más fuerte entre sus bracitos. Estaba dichosa y había olvidado el episodio de la noche anterior, cuando alguien hizo enojar mucho a su papi, como su mami se lo explicó.

Garrett, que se sentía un intruso ante aquella escena tan encantadora, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la puerta abierta, donde estaba Bella, visiblemente emocionada, contemplando también aquella imagen. Ella se sorprendió y se alegró mucho de ver a Garrett, a quien simplemente abrazó en agradecimiento.

―Yo… supuse que a Edward le haría bien ver a Clarisse… él anoche… ―iba a explicarle al Garrett, cuando él la detuvo y evitara que siguiera explicándose.

―Me lo contó, y no pudiste haber llegado en mejor momento. Sabes perfectamente lo que ese hombre necesita, Bella. Eres la mejor.

―Quisiera ser de mucha más ayuda… ―susurró, mirándose las manos entrelazadas. Entonces Garrett sonrió y con respeto acarició su espalda en señal de contención.

―Eres de mucha ayuda, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Ese tipo se mantiene arriba por ustedes, que son sus alicientes.

― ¿Crees que todo esto se arregle? ―Susurró, mordiéndose el labio. Él le regaló una sonrisa llena de confianza antes de responder con total seguridad.

―Claro que sí. Ya verás.

―Ustedes dos, qué tanto cuchichean allí… ―Edward se había levantado con la niña en brazos y comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, acercándosele a su mujer, a quien besó suavemente en los labios.

―Nos estábamos poniendo el día, ya sabes… ―respondió Garrett, guiñándole el ojo a la niña y acariciándole la barbilla, mientras Bella se explicaba sobre su visita:

―Solo vinimos de pasaditas. Victoria me dijo que los esperaban en una reunión. ¿Va todo bien?

―Estamos trabajando para eso ―respondió el ogro, inhalando el aroma del cabello de su hija.

―Todo mejora, y así seguirá siendo, Bella, ya verás ―cuando Garrett dijo eso, le hizo cosquillas a Clarisse, carcajeándose la pequeña, mientras Bella sonreía y Edward agradecía el apoyo que regresaba con Garrett. Quizás el regreso de su amigo significaba una buena señal de que las cosas se arreglarían, ¿no? ¿Por qué no creer en ello?

Edward dejó a su hijita en los brazos de su esposa, prometiéndoles que esa noche harían pastas para la cena e invitarían a tío Garrett para que los acompañara, alegrándose Clarisse de ese plan. Entonces, y tras despedirse de sus mujeres, salió de su oficina con aires renovados, muy seguro de sí mismo, seguro de lo que tenía.

Entró a la reunión en compañía de Garrett y con Toddy en una de sus manos. Había prometido a su hija que el valioso peluche lo acompañaría durante su jornada de trabajo, y ciertamente al ogro no le importó la cara de poema que pusieron los ejecutivos cuando vieron al ogro presidir la reunión con el peluche entre sus manos. Emmett podría rápidamente haber soltado una larga lista de bromas hacia Edward, pero no era el momento, pero lo más importante era ver a Garrett de regreso. Ahora podía decir que el equipo estaba completo.

**oo**

En su totalidad, la plana ejecutiva de "Lux et Umbra" y sus filiales, apoyaba ciegamente a Edward, encontrando realmente fuera de lugar la acusación que ahora caía en su contra, para hacerlo ver culpable de lo que Elizabeth había hecho. Tenía el respaldo de todos ellos, quienes por cierto se ofrecieron como testigos, pue varios de los presentes en la reunión, sabían de la reputación de Elizabeth Masen. Además, varios de los socios que inicialmente cerraron trato con Garrett Anderson, habían desistido de asociarse con ella por irregularidades y cláusulas poco claras. En suma, todo estaba a favor del grupo que respaldaba a Edward, pero de todos modos, él no quería alzar su brazo en señal de triunfo, pues sería precipitado. Además, la intuición de que algo más venía a caer sobre sus hombros con intención de tirarlo a tierra, seguía inquietándolo.

Pero ahí estaba, respirando un poco más tranquilo, después de un día lleno de reuniones, pero con la sensación de alivio por haber hecho las paces con su hija, a quien tenía sentada en la encimera de la mesa, mientras Garrett le enseñaba a Bella a hacer no sabe qué cosa con las pastas. Miraba a Clarisse mientras la niña le enseñaba como peinar correctamente a la colorina muñeca que tenía entre sus manitos, explicándole muy a su estilo cómo pasar el peine y levantando sus ojitos claros hacia él, preguntándole si había entendido.

―Despacio, desde la raíz hasta las puntas ―repetía Edward, asintiendo como buen alumno. Fue cuando Garrett se les acercó y dejó una cerveza helada sobre la mesa, riéndose por lo bajo.

― ¿Nuevo pasatiempo? ―Preguntó, moviéndola la cabeza hacia la muñeca, que seguía en manos de su pequeña dueña. Edward lo miró de reojo, tragándose un buen improperio por respeto a su hija.

―Estamos peinando a Lina ―respondió Edward en voz baja, provocando que Clary alzara la vista cuando oyera en voz de su padre el nombre de su muñeca, lo que significaba para ella que sí le estaba prestando atención. Y la niña a su corta edad, tenía toda la razón, y mucho más de lo que ella creía, porque solo con el tiempo, ella podría percatarse de lo vital y transcendental que ella significaba para Edward.

Suspiró el ogro, peinando el cabello rizado de su hija con suavidad, pensativo sobre las muchas cosa que él anhelaba decirle a su hija.

― ¿Qué traes, Edward? ―Susurró Garrett a quien Edward había olvidado que estaba junto a él. Tras volver a suspirar y sin dejar de mirar a su hija, respondió:

―Quisiera… explicarle tantas cosas… pedirle perdón por lo que vio anoche y ponerla en contexto…

―Oye, esta niña te perdonó, ¿no te das cuenta?

―Soy capaz de volarme la tapa de los sesos antes de hacerle daño… ―dijo de la nada, pensando en lo que sería de su vida si alguna vez, en aquellos ataques de ira, dañaba a su hija sin querer, mismo miedo que tenía cuando pensaba en su mujer cuando había estado cerca justo cuando el diablo se apoderaba de él.

―Deja de hablar estupideces. Has estado sometido bajo una presión que a cualquier sacaría de sus casillas, no es para menos. A nadie vas a hacer daño, todos quienes te rodeamos vamos a contenerte, Edward, sabemos lo que eres y no capaz de hacer.

―Debes jurarme algo, Garrett ―de pronto se giró y se puso frente a su viejo amigo y hermano, con quien hacía pocas horas había hecho las paces. El aludido arrugó la frente y lo miró con preocupación y curiosidad―. Si yo por alguna razón llego a desaparecer, si por alguna razón no puedo estar cerca…

―Joder, Edward, qué estás diciendo ―regañó Garrett, mirando a la niña que para su alivio se encontraba abstraída realizándole un novedoso peinado a Lina.

― ¡Sólo escúchame y comprométete conmigo!

Bella, varios metros lejos pero en el mismo lugar, logró oír la exclamación de su marido, levantando sus ojos de su labor culinaria. Edward supo los ojos de su mujer sobre él y la miró por unos segundos con gesto tranquilizador, antes de devolver su vista hacia Garrett.

―Estas dos mujeres son lo más valioso que tengo y necesito saber que estarán protegidas si yo…

―Si tú qué, Edward…

―Si yo simplemente no puedo estar cerca para protegerlas. ―afirmó su mano sobre la encimera a un lado de donde su hija estaba sentada, apuñándola fuertemente. Garrett lo miró sin terminar de comprender el juramento tan críptico que le exigió Edward, como si supiera que algo iba a ocurrir que lo tendría lejos.

―Antes de prometértelo como esperas, te exigió que me digas por qué estás diciendo eso. ―contra exigió Garrett, cruzándose de brazos en una postura a simple vista firme, segura. A esas alturas, Bella había dejado del todo a un lado su trabajo con las pastas, y contemplaba el diálogo entre los caballeros, aferrando fuertemente un mantel de cocina entre sus manos, con un naciente deseo de echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué su marido estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿A caso había algo que él sabía y que le estaba escondiendo?

Edward, otra vez sabiendo que la atención de su esposa estaba sobre el dialogo que mantenía con Garrett, se mantuvo firme, enfrentando a su amigo, que pedía saber algo que era lógico.

―Simplemente porque no puedo estar confiado respecto a todo lo que está pasando. Si me tengo que ausentar… por lo que sea y por el tiempo que sea, ¿serás capaz de velar por mi familia?

La respuesta de Edward había sido ambigua y tajante, por lo que Garrett supo que no obtendría más que eso, así que no le quedó de otra que responderle como su amigo esperaba que lo hiciera, y no porque Edward se lo hubiera exigido, sino porque para él no sería de otra manera.

―Te lo juro Edward.

Bella se mordió el labio furiosa cuando Edward, conforme con la respuesta de su amigo, desvió sus ojos hacia ella y la contempló con el anhelo de siempre, prometiéndole a través de su fiera mirada que por su vida, nada ni nadie le pondría un dedo encima ni a ella ni a su pequeña hija, la que en ese momentos exigió su atención.

― ¡Papi, bracito! ―exclamó, extendiéndole los brazos para que su padre se apresurara en alzarla y apretarla en su pecho. Garrett pestañeó y tomó su botella de cerveza a la que le dio un trago para desaparecer el nudo en su garganta, antes de volver hacia Bella y dispersar el ambiente raro que por momentos se cernió sobre la cocina.

― ¡Cómo va la pasta, cocinera! La pareja del año está por llegar, debemos apurarnos ―dijo él, abriendo la tapa de la cacerola. Bella sacudió la cabeza y se puso manos a la obra, cortando verduras sobre la tabla de madera.

― ¿La pareja del año? ¡La pareja del año ya vive aquí! ―añadió con diversión, haciendo alusión a ella y a su marido, y no a la compuesta por su tía y su suegro a la que Garrett hacia mención.

―Como sea, como sea… dejemos que los estilistas acaben de peinar a Lina y nosotros preocupémonos de cosas más importantes.

Bella sonrió, mientras Edward ahora era exhortado por su hija para ir hasta el cuarto de juegos y buscar entre la inmensa caja de muñecas a una buena acompañante para Lina y la cena de esa noche donde su abuelito y su tío Garrett estaban invitados. Edward rodó los ojos y llevó a su pequeña hija donde ella demandó.

―No puedo creer que aquí me tengas, comiendo de tu mano ―le dijo, atravesando el pasillo con la niña en brazos, que seguía hablando algo respecto a sus muñecas que tendrían en honor de acompañarlas ese día en la cena.

Estaba listo el ogro Edward Masen para afrontar lo que fuera que la vida, el destino o Dios le pusieran por delante. Tenía la lealtad de sus amigos, el cariño de su familia y el amor incondicional de sus mujeres que lo hacían fuerte y seguro.

La bruma oscura finalmente debía desvanecerse, costara lo que costara, para dejar brillar la luz con la que un día se reencontró y que ahora era eclipsada. Pero no duraría para siempre, de eso estaba seguro y podía jurarlo como que se llamaba Edward Masen, costara lo que costara salir de la oscuridad que ahora contratacaba.

●●●Comunicado para las lectoras●●●

Estimadas damas lectoras: me es difícil hacer esto, porque nunca antes me había visto en la obligación de hacerlo. Este capítulo que acaba de leer, es la tecla "Pausa" de esta historia. Hubiera deseado que los capítulos fluyeran sin dificultad para subirlos cada semana como lo hago regularmente con todas mis historias, pero algo me pasa con este ogro. Me está costando un montón terminar los capítulos y de cierta manera siento que los estoy forzando y por nada quiero que eso así sea. Honestamente, no sé cuánto me demore en actualizar, pues puede salir en un par de días o demorar semanas.

Y bueno, no quiero seguir dando excusas, pues mi padre dice que la excusa agrava la falta y yo ya me siento mal por hacer esto. No significa que vaya a desaparecer de FF o deje a un lado esta vía de escape, no. Seguiré tecleando historias, coqueteando con algunas que se están formando en mi cabeza y que espero pronto vean la luz. Yo simplemente espero me disculpen y no se enojen conmigo. La aprecio y es por eso que creo les debo una explicación.

Gracias infinitas a mi equipo de amigas que está ayudándome con estas locuras que salen de mi cabeza: Gaby Madriz, Manu de Marte y Maritza Maddox, de quienes no he recibido otra cosa que apoyo, contención y comprensión. Y a las nenas del grupo de Facebook y Whatsapp a quienes adoro, así como a quienes siguen mis historias, leen en silencio y a quienes se dejan siempre el tiempito de comentarlas, mostrándome que están aquí conmigo. Muchas, muchas gracias nenas.

Espero nos reencontramos pronto con este ogro… con quien espero reconciliarme más temprano que tarde.

Un beso.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

No estaba seguro si estaba viviendo una realidad paralela o qué cosa, pero todo parecía diferente a lo que se imaginó que viviría. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en algo que simulaba ser una cama de media plaza, dura como piedra en cuya cubierta debían de haber bichos de todas las especies. Y qué decir de los muros de ese espacio de menos de dos por dos metros, de concreto roído, negro y frío que calaba hasta los huesos, con ningún espacio donde pudiera entrar la luz natural, y sin ninguna posibilidad de salir a respirar, porque barrotes impedían eso.

Sí, porque él, Edward Masen estaba encarcelado, como el uno por ciento de las probabilidades lo decían.

Sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos sintió cómo su ánimo había caído hasta sus pies y como la mala fortuna salía en su contra, burlándose de él. Pensaba en su mujer y la última vez que la vio, sujeta por Damián mientras lloraba desconsolada a la vez que a él se lo llevaban después de la resolución del juez. Pensó e imaginó a su hija preguntando por él y la razón de que hace dos noches no le leyera su cuento para dormir. Con esa imagen, los ojos cansados del ogro se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y del peso de la injusticia, de impotencia e ira por estar allí encerrado con las manos atadas, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada

― ¡ _Mírame, Edward_! ―Le exigió Emmett tomándole con muy poca delicadeza el rostro con sus manos grandes y pesadas, obligándole a mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo vio en los ojos de su amigo el compromiso implícito que acompañó al juramento que vino a continuación el día que lo metieron a la sombra _― Voy a sacarte de aquí aunque tenga que molerle los huesos al fiscal para que revoque esta medida, ¿me crees? ¡Contéstame, Edward! ¿Me crees?_

El ogro, recuerda que simplemente atinó a mover la cabeza en afirmativo en respuesta a su amigo, antes que dos guardias se lo llevaran hasta una sala pequeña, previo meterlo a un carro de gendarmería que lo llevaría al infierno, donde ahora sentía estar.

Bufó fuerte y cubrió los ojos con su mano, volviendo cuarenta y ocho horas atrás, hacia el día del juicio puntualmente, donde todo debería haber salido a su favor. Pero por supuesto, allí estaba la alimaña de Patterson metiendo sus sucias uñas para torcer todo en favor suyo y de la vieja urraca de Elizabeth, eso él podría jurarlo, aunque el mismísimo Papa le dijera lo contrario.

 _El grupo que lo respaldaba, había llegado como un fuerte de guerra aquella mañana al tribunal donde se celebraría el juicio. Bajó de su coche sosteniendo a su mujer fuertemente de la mano, la que por supuesto, se negó rotundamente a quedarse en casa. En otro coche llegó su padre junto a Carmen; también lo hizo Alice su hermana acompañada de Jasper y Carlisle, su padre adoptivo; Rosalie, Emmett y James quienes eran su defensa, además de Jacob y Garrett que venían presidiendo al grupo de diez empresarios que llegaron a prestarle apoyo a Edward Masen. Vio a lo lejos a Kate, pero desistió de prestarle más atención, e incluso a su loquero, que seguro había llegado ahí para ver si en algún momento necesitaban de sus servicios._

 _Por supuesto, llegando como estrella de cine, y cuando todo su grupo de poyo estaba por entrar al tribunal, bajó de un coche lujoso y negro nada menos que Liam Patterson, quitándose las gafas y sonriéndole a los reporteros que corrieron hasta él para obtener alguna declaración._

 _―Metámonos adentro, antes que saltes sobre el viejo, Edward ―apuntó Jacob, cuando vio la cara del ogro observando con ojos asesinos al viejo ese que parecía estar disfrutando de todo aquello._

 _―Maldito tipo… pero cuando lo tenga en frente… ―gruñó Edward, haciéndose el sordo a lo que Jacob había propuesto._

 _―Cuando lo tengas en frente nada mi amigo ―insistió ahora Garrett, empujándolo hacia el interior, siguiendo los pasos de los demás, quienes se le habían adelantado._

 _Tras la rutina previa al ingreso a la sala, Edward se quedó hasta el final y sujetó a su mujer para que hiciera lo mismo. La miró de arriba abajo, y disfrutó de la vista que ella ofrecía, con esa falda de tubo gris y aquella blusa blanca, tan hermosa y tan suya, sintiéndose la envidia de todos allí. Tomó sus manos y la observó con la determinación firme que lo había convencido de llevarla allí esa mañana. Bella era una mujer valiente y aguerrida, pero aun así odiaba que se viera enfrentada a procesos como esos, cuando tendría que estar en casa, relajada, con Clarisse._

 _―Ponme atención ―pegó prácticamente su nariz a la de su esposa y contempló sus ojos verde miel mientras le hablaba―. Si en algún momento esto llega a ser demasiado para ti, te levantas y te vas, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _―Eso no va a pasar…_

 _― ¡Maldita sea, mujer! Patterson contrató a caníbales para que defendieran su postura y la de la vieja urraca, no sé con qué nos vamos a enfrentar…_

 _―Con puras mentiras, Edward. No me harán daño… no me lo harán si no te lo hacen a ti…_

 _Él gruñó de satisfacción y cerró los ojos, absorbiendo el temple de su amada esposa. Cuando los abrió, una mezcla de sentimientos se concentró en su pecho, pero sobre todo el orgullo por esa chica que lo amaba incondicionalmente, fue lo que lo hizo hablar._

 _― ¡Joder, demonio, qué valiente eres! ―Torció la boca y acarició las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposa―. Pero prométeme que no te forzaras a estar aquí, recuerda a Clarisse, por favor…_

 _―Te lo prometo Edward ―Bella le sonrió, mientras sus dedos acomodaban por enésima vez el cuello de su camisa gris. En ese momento no sabe bien por qué, pero sintió un remesón de amor por su mujer, que se mantenía tan estoica pese a toda la situación que estaba viviendo. Simplemente no podría haber elegido a una mejor compañera para su vida._

 _―Te amo, demonio._

 _Fue el último dialogo que Edward cruzó con su esposa antes de entrar a la sala, y sentarse en el banquillo de los acusados junto a sus abogados… justo antes que el infierno se abriera y lo tragara._

 _Inevitable fue para el ogro no desviar su cabeza y buscar Liam, el maldito viejo y flamante esposo de la maldita vieja urraca a quien usaba para escudarse. Elizabeth Masen había jugado buenas cartas al encontrarse con ese tipo que estaba auspiciando todo ese show para molestarlo. Recordó la llamada que Tyler, el hijo de Liam le dio esa mañana, advirtiéndole de una rápida conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con su flor de padre, quien le dijo que se sentía como un mago, listo para sacar todas las cartas que escondía bajo la manga, entre otros trucos que tenía listos para salirse con la suya._

― _Pon en duda todo lo que Liam diga, a toda la gente que está a su alrededor_ ―le había advertido el joven arquitecto aquella mañana― _yo seguiré averiguando lo que pueda. Te deseo mucha suerte, Edward, y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

 _Edward miraba a Liam, que lo observaba de regreso desafiante y provocante, y pensaba en lo diferente que era el arquitecto con ese viejo, que no había demorado en aliarse con él y prestarle valiosa ayuda como lo estaba haciendo. "Sigue riéndote, maldito infeliz, porque después será mi turno…" pensaba Edward, sin quitarle los ojos al tipo ese, quien se dio el lujo incluso de inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo._

 _―Deja de mirarlo, maldita sea, Edward ―gruñó entre dientes la rubia abogada, pegándole con su codo directo a las costillas de Edward._

 _―Maldito viejo, hijo de puta… él y la demente de su esposa tendrían que estar sentados aquí, no yo…_

 _―Ya tendremos ese placer, Edward, tranquilo… ―lo calcó Rosalie, enderezando su espalda para esperar la partida que el juez daría en breve._

 _El juicio comenzó después de la entrada del fiscal a cargo, un hombre alto de tez oscura y cabello escaso, ojos oscuros y rudos, con evidente estado de sobrepeso. Por lo que dijeron los abogados, era mejor no fijarse en el físico de ese hombre, porque había estado al frente de grandes casos y sus veredictos nunca habían sido cuestionados, pues siempre estaban bajo la legalidad._

 _Después de individualizar a las partes con sus nombres y sus números de identificación, el fiscal procedió a dar lectura al oficio de la demanda que se había presentado en contra de Edward Masen, y que significaba también la reapertura del caso que cubría malversación de fondos, tráfico de influencias y cohecho por la cual había sido declarada culpable la anciana Elizabeth Masen, quien se mantenía recluida en un hospital dependiente del reclusorio femenino después de ser diagnosticada con demencia senil en su primera etapa. Edward soltó una risotada y Rosalie volvió a pegarle en las costillas, mientras se le daba el turno a la parte demandante y representantes de la señora Elizabeth Masen._

 _―Nos parece, su señoría, que el antiguo proceso que inculpó a nuestra clienta hace años atrás, estuvo viciado y eclipsado por el juicio en el que la señora Masen fue declarada culpable por la muerte de la ciudadana Gabriela Fly, no dándosele el tratamiento adecuado a este delito económico en particular e inculpando a nuestra defendida sin haber detrás un proceso justo._

 _Después de aquella introducción, uno de los abogados se adentró el recordar los detalles del caso de hace dos años, alterando los hechos en algunos de los puntos del relato, que llevó a los abogados de Edward a mirarse entre sí con extrañeza… aunque al ogro nada le extrañaba ya._

 _—La señora Masen en aquel entonces, tenía 78 años de edad, y los empleados de la época que trabajan en la otrora empresa "Masen & Co" pueden dar fe que ella había delegado toda la responsabilidad en su nieto y cabeza el grupo, por lo que es fácil demostrar que el señor Masen, nieto de nuestra defendida, usó la confianza que su abuela depositó en él para cometer esos ilícitos y responsabilizarla, aprovechándose de la confianza de la señora Elizabeth, que creyó en la buena voluntad de su nieto…_

 _En ese punto, Edward había dejado de escuchar. Sus ojos los había cerrado y lo único que podía oír era el crepitar de la rabia que rugía en su interior. Por supuesto, la vieja nunca tuvo responsabilidad de nada, siempre culpó al resto de los errores que ella cometió, de los delitos que llevó a cabo. Aquello hizo desear al ogro querer levantarse de esa silla y burlarse del abogaducho que la vieja se consiguió, para partir riéndose en su cara por la sarta de estupideces que estaba diciendo, para continuar propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a él y a sus colegas, y al hijo de puta de su jefe, Liam._

 _Cuando el abogado de la parte demandante acabó con su verborrea, el fiscal le dio la oportunidad a los abogados de Edward, siendo Rosalie la encargada de tomar la palabra._

 _Lo primero que hizo fue excusarse después de esbozar una risa y beber agua antes de comenzar._

 _―Perdone usted, señor fiscal, pero los argumentos del colega abogado me tuvieron en una encrucijada, porque no supe si reír o llorar ―miró a sus colegas de lado izquierdo y enseguida, arreglándose el cuello del blazer negro, retomó la palabra―. Me parece que no sufro de lagunas mentales y puedo dar fe que recuerdo perfectamente el juicio en el que Elizabeth Masen fue declara culpable con pruebas fidedignas e irrefutables, cuya sentencia fue correctamente impuesta. Podría comenzar a enumerar uno por uno los empleados y los empresarios que se vieron afectados por las malas prácticas de la mujer en cuestión, incluso se pudo comprobar mediante interrogatorios que Elizabeth pagó a agentes de la policía, altos mandos de empresas y entidades fiscales además de coimear a profesionales del área de la salud para llevar a cabo sus delitos._

 _Rosalie sacó a colación desde el año aquel en que Elizabeth metió preso a Damián y movió influencias para exiliarlo por delitos de tráfico de drogas, delitos que fueron falsos e inventados por ella. Enumeró además la lista de mal manejos que ordenó realizar en la empresa en donde no se movía un hilo sin que ella lo aprobara, poniendo en jaque a Edward cuando él quiso salvar a la empresa de la quiebra; incluso había cometido delito de estafa, nunca estando Edward en medio de todo eso._

 _Si todo lo que Rosalie había dicho era cierto y de nada se podía acusar a Edward, ¿porque estaba él en aquel momento encarcelado por orden del juez?_

 _―Señor juez ―pidió la palabra uno de los abogados de la vieja urraca ―si bien es cierto, esto es solo el primer juicio para poner en marcha la investigación de la reapertura del caso, queremos pedir la prisión preventiva del demandado. Creo que en los datos recabados que se le fueron entregados, hay suficientes pruebas que ponen en tela de juicio la inocencia del señor Masen y creemos que…_

 _― ¡Protesto, su señoría! ¡Eso es una estupidez! ―Gritó Emmett, dejándose llevar y recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria del juez._

 _―Si es una estupidez o no, lo decido yo, abogado… ―le increpó y volvió a mirar al abogado de Patterson, quien sonrió escondiendo su boca tras la mano, aun así Bella se alcanzó a percatar del gesto que daba a entender que ellos tenían el juego ganado de antemano. La piel se le puso de gallina y no alcanzó a darle aviso a Damián sentado junto a ella, cuando oyó la sentencia del juez, que le heló la sangre como a todos los demás._

 _―Mientras dure el proceso y se sigan recabando elementos que puedan servir de contribución para la investigación, como pruebas o testigos por ambas partes, y por el peso de la demanda y de los cargos, se acogerá la petición de la parte demandante y el señor Edward Masen quedará en prisión preventiva durante el tiempo que dure este proceso y hasta que se compruebe su culpabilidad o inocencia en este caso. Es todo por hoy. Nos reunimos en quince días más._

 _Tras el golpe seco del martillo, el fiscal se puso de pie y salió por la puerta lateral, mientras los abogados que Liam Patterson habían contratado se daban la mano en señal de victoria, a la vez que los abogados del ogro estaban en una especia de shock, esto hasta que dos gendarmes se acercaron a Edward y le pidieron que los acompañara para seguir el proceso._

 _Apenas se giró para ver el rostro de su mujer, bañado en lágrimas, sin que él pudiera decirle nada para tranquilizarla, ni siquiera una mirada que le advirtiera que todo estaría bien, porque simplemente no lo sabía._

El corazón del ogro se contrajo de dolor con ese recuerdo del rostro contrito de su demonio en un nivel que nunca antes había visto, debiendo llevar su mano hasta el pecho justo donde dolía el recuerdo, con los ojos verde miel de su mujer muy abiertos, llenos de pánico y angustia por él.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta los barrotes de hierro, los que aferró entre sus manos con fuerza, mientras pensaba en su mujer y en lo que debía estar pasando, aunque Emmett había jurado que estaba tranquila y confiaba que esto era una injusticia de la que lograría salir adelante. Edward simplemente asentía y agradecía que le estuviera intentando tranquilizar con esas palabras, mentiras todas, porque él conocía a su mujer y podía apostar que durante el mismo tiempo que él había estado tras esos barrotes, ella era una magdalena inconsolable… y él no estaba cerca para calmarla, sus manos estaban atadas y eso lo frustraba de forma desesperante.

―Pero ya voy a volver a ti, Bella…

Y como Edward lo había apostado, su mujer en ese momento estaba hecha un ovillo sobre su cama matrimonial, donde lloraba la ausencia injusta de su marido. Todos decían que harían lo posible para sacarlo, hacían reuniones en su casa y en la empresa, pero nada. A ella la dejan afuera para no inquietarla, ¿pero era eso posible, cuando su "inquietud" alcanzaba niveles colosales? Si hasta Clarisse lloraba sin motivo aparente y preguntaba por su papá, debiendo mentirle Bella diciéndole que estaba en un viaje de trabajo y que regresaría pronto. Entonces la niña agarraba el teléfono y se lo pasaba a su madre para que le marcara a su papá y poder hablar con él, y ella, con el corazón roto, le pedía disculpa porque no podían interrumpirlo, rompiendo la niña a llorar.

―No es justo, no es justo… ―se repetía una y otra vez, lamentándose y maldiciendo a los culpables. Cerraba los ojos e inspirando, podía sentir en el ambiente el perfume de su esposo que ella adoraba que usara, incluso podía oír su voz regañándola si se concentraba. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca, pero no era para menos, prefería vivir en el desequilibrio antes de ser consciente de la cruda realidad. Así que iba y se refugiaba en ese cuarto y traía a ella los mejores recuerdos junto al hombre que amaba.

Con su rostro pegado al cobertor azul y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, recordó los inicios de su relación con Edward, cuando ella recién había llegado a la empresa y no era más que una pequeña hormiguita suspirando por el gran y huraño magnate. Sonrió débilmente refugiándose en sus recuerdos, cuando su esposo, aquel entonces solo su jefe, la descubrió escondida debajo de su cama. Cuando le dio tiempo para apartarse y ella testaruda, no quiso hacerlo, dando inicio a la que sería el romance más intenso de la historia, de su historia; o cuando hicieron el amor aquella primera vez después que ella llegara de juerga con sus amigas.

Dios, recuerda como si fuera ahora, la manera en que la desnudó y como recorrió su cuerpo entero con su boca desde la punta de los pies hasta su cuello y su boca, y cómo la poseyó mientras se miraban a los ojos y jadeaban sintiendo el fuego quemarles por dentro.

― ¡Dios mío! ―Tuvo que levantarse y caminar hasta el cuarto de baño para mojarse el rostro y confundir el agua con sus lágrimas que volvían a empaparle el rostro. Se sujetó de la encimera con su cabeza escondida entre sus hombros, porque el recuerdo de su piel fundida a la de su hombre, era más como una tortura en ese momento en que no podía tenerlo y no podía encerrarse con él en la burbuja aquella que los apartaba de todo lo demás.

― ¿Bella, cariño?

Levantó la cabeza y se dio de bruces con su reflejo en el espejo y vio lo demacrada que estaba, pero tuvo que impedir lamentarse y echarse nuevamente a llorar, porque su tía que había entrado buscándola ya estaba en la puerta del baño.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó Carmen, acercándosele y pasando sus dedos amoroso por su maraña descuidad de pelo. Ella la miró y no respondió porque la respuesta era evidente.

― ¿Qué sucede, tía? ―Dijo ella con la voz más baja y rasposa. Carmen torció la boca como pidiendo disculpas y bella tuvo que prepararse para oír lo que sabía ella, no eran buenas noticias.

―Cariño, fuimos a ver a Clarisse, y tiene fiebre. Está temblando y muy decaída.

― ¡Dios! Mi niña ―y olvidándose de sus pesares, salió corriendo al cuarto de su hija donde una de las muchachas tocaba su frente. La niña estaba despierta pero decaída recostada sobre su cama, con su peluche Toddy entre los bracitos. Bella se sentó junto a ella en la cama y tocó su frente y su cuello―. Cariño, dile a mami cómo te sientes…

La niña no dijo nada, solo lanzó un suspiro y un quejido cuando trató de moverse, tomando Carmen la iniciativa de llamar al doctor.

―Esto es lo que nos faltaba ―murmuró mientras marcaba el número del pediatra de la pequeña, el que no demoró en contestar.

Mientras Carmen le contaba lo que sucedía con la niña, Bella destapaba a su hija para palpar su ropa, la que estaba húmeda por la fiebre. Con ayuda de una de las chicas que ayudaba con los asuntos de la casa, con cuidado le quitaron la ropa y después de pasarle una esponja empapada por el cuerpo, le calzaron un pijama liviano, mientras esperaban al doctor que anunció estaría ahí en veinte minutos.

― ¿Crees que debemos llamar a Damián, o a alguien…?

―No hasta que el doctor haya checado a mi hija y hable con él.

Pero para buena o mal afortuna de Bella, justo cuando el doctor ingresaba con su coche a la casa, lo hacían también Jacob y Damián, quienes después de una reunión habían decidido ir hasta allí y ver cómo estaban las mujeres del ogro.

― ¿Por qué está llegando el doctor de la niña, Carmen? ¿Ocurrió algo? ―Preguntó Damián tras saludar a la tía de Bella. Se quedaron a los pies de la escalera y ahí tuvieron un muy corto diálogo, lleno de tensión.

―La niña estaba pálida y con fiebre, decaída, por lo que decidimos llamar al doctor y que él nos dijera qué ocurre.

― ¿Y desde cuando está así? ―Preguntó ahora el moreno amigo del ogro. Carmen, retorciéndose los dedos y mirando hacia donde se había dirigido el doctor, respondió.

―Esta tarde se puso mal. Estuvo decaída durante el almuerzo y después de su siesta despertó así. Espero que no sea nada grave, no estamos para más malas noticias…

Entonces aparece Bella cargando un bolso sobre su hombro y su cartera, y en sus brazos a su hija con el doctor pisándole los talones, quien apenas había alcanzado a estar cinco minutos con la niña.

― ¿Bella? ―Pregunta Damián con la preocupación evidente cuando ve el rostro acongojado de Bella. Ella traga grueso y mientras camina hacia la puerta con su hija en brazo, ahora acompañada por todos allí, respondió con la voz resquebrajada.

―Tiene fiebre muy alta y es imposible bajarse acá. Hay que hacer exámenes y… yo…

―Déjame ayudarte, Bella ―intervino Jacob, tomando a la niña en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a su coche. Había tomado la decisión de conducir él pues seguro la esposa de Edward no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Bella dejó que Jacob hiciera, y mientras se subía a la parte trasera del coche con su niña, alcanzó a informarle a Carmen y Damián hacia qué hospital se dirigían.

― ¡Ay Dios, mi pobre Clary! ―Lloriqueó Carmen abrazada a Damián. Él besó su frente y la apartó por los hombros, no era momento de lamentarse, había que ponerse en acción.

―Ve por tu chaqueta, querida. Debemos acompañar a Bella. ―Carmen asintió y se secó los ojos, apartándose de su pareja.

―Vuelvo enseguida.

De camino, Bella pasaba una y otra vez los dedos por la frente caliente de su hija y Jacob que las miraba por el espejo retrovisor, se le rompía el corazón al ver aquella escena tan cruda, además de saber todo el peso que rodeaba a esas mujeres. Bella lloraba en silencio y parecía estar rogándole al cielo por la salud de su hija.

―Ya verás que es algo viral y muy común, Bella. Y esto no será nada más que un buen susto. ―la animaba él desde el volante, conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad a sobre cien kilómetros por hora.

―Dios te oiga, Jacob…

―Mañana… mañana Emmett visitará a Edward, ¿quisiera que le dijera…?

― ¡No! ¡Dios, no! ―Exclamó ella, devolviéndole la mirada alarmada por el espejo―. Se volvería loco allí adentro. Por favor, Jacob, mantén esto en reserva hasta que confirmemos de qué se trata. Si es como dices, no hay razón para que preocupemos a Edward.

―Como digas, Bella.

Metieron a la niña por urgencias sobre una camilla que el doctor demandó lo esperara en ese lugar. La ingresó directo al tercer piso, en el área infantil, donde tras instalarla en una habitación, comenzó a hacerle exámenes, mientras la inyectaba y a través de sondas la hidrataban y administraban analgésicos hasta no saber qué era lo que la niña tenía.

Bella estuvo junto a su niña, consolándola cuando ella lloraba por miedo y la incomodidad de verse en un lugar que no era su casa, observando a todos lados, al doctor y sus enfermeras, y buscando entre ellos el rostro de su padre, a quien llamó entre gritos, partiéndosele otra vez el corazón a Bella.

― ¡¿Qué pasó, Jacob?! ―preguntó Carmen cuando llegó al piso donde en informaciones le indicaron que la niña había sido ingresada.

―Están adentro haciéndole los exámenes. Escuché decir al doctor que por los síntomas podría ser escarlatina. Su fiebre estaba llegando a los cuarenta de temperatura…

― ¡¿Casi cuarenta?! ¡Mi buen Dios!

―Pero eso ahora lo están controlando y toman exámenes de rigor para asegurarse de lo que puede ser.

― ¿Deberíamos avisarle a alguien más, o hacer algo más? ―Quiso saber ahora Damián, que se sentía imponente ya, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar primero a su hijo y ahora a su nieta.

―Bella pidió que esperáramos hasta saber qué tenía, y recalcó no decirle nada de esto a Edward, ya sabes cómo se pondría…

―Entiendo…

Les estaba lloviendo sobre mojado. Eso era lo que sentía Damián en ese momento, sentado en aquella banca de la sala de espera, aguardado por tener noticias de su pequeña Clary. Las cosas se estaban poniendo de color hormiga, primero con el asunto de su hijo, apuntando todo a que Liam Patterson y Elizabeth Masen habían recurrido otra vez a malas prácticas para salirse con la suya, pero ellos no se iban a quedar tranquilos, anunciaron era misma tarde en una reunión en la empresa. Tenían suficientes testigos que darían fe de que Edward no tiene culpa de nada, incluso buscarían personas que pudieran hurgar en la vida de Patterson y comprobar que él había recurrido a tráfico de influencias para montar ese show, del que no sabía qué beneficio sacaría. Recordó entonces a Tyler, quien a media mañana dejó un mensaje en su teléfono que él olvidó revisar hasta ese momento. Decía:

 _"Estoy consternado con lo ocurrido e intentaré ponerme en marcha para ayudarlos. Tenga bien en informarme los pasos a seguir. Cuando tenga novedades, me pongo en contacto con usted."_

Damián agradeció la voluntad de oro del joven arquitecto. Seguro el daño que su padre le hizo ignorándolo en su infancia, lo había empujado a no solapar sus fechorías, y eso hablaba muy bien de Tyler. Solo esperaba que no saliera perjudicado con todo eso.

**o**

Elizabeth palmeaba sus manos en celebración, mientras se reía a mandíbula batiente, después que su esposo le diera el lujo de detalles del juicio donde Edward fue encarcelado.

― ¡Te lo dije! Debemos comenzar a debilitar al grupo de hienas esas. Con el desquiciado de Edward en la cárcel, el resto no sabrá qué hacer ―explicaba ella, con el ánimo reluciente―Pero tenemos que seguir debilitándolos. Ahora hay que atacar a las partes importantes de ese grupo. El maldito de Damián quizás, la putita de su esposa y por supuesto… su hija.

―No soy ni un asesino ni un roba chicos, quiero recordarte ―comentó Liam con seguridad, pese a que faltaba a la verdad en esa declaración. Sentado cómodamente y de brazos cruzados, contemplaba sereno la euforia tan poco común en su esposa―. Y sí, tienes razón, hay que seguir debilitándolo a él y a su entorno, pero yo veré como seguir haciendo el trabajo. Tú limítate a hacerte la enferma, no me extrañaría que pidieran exámenes con agentes externos para que te evalúen.

― ¿Y qué hay de los testigos? ¿Tienes alguno que pueda servirnos?

―Ha sido una labor cansadora, cuando en el pasado no dejaste una sana red de contactos ―la regañó sutilmente a lo que Elizabeth se hizo la desentendida―. Me refiero a que todos los empresarios que terminan vinculándose contigo de una u otra manera, terminaron odiándote. Pero… soy un mago y tengo un hermoso as bajo la manga.

― ¿De quién se trata? ―insistió en saber Elizabeth, a lo que Liam sonrió lleno de misterio al contestar sin dan nada por sentado.

―Ah, es una sorpresa. Solo puedo adelantarte que una mujer despechada puede ser venenosa y de mucha ayuda…

― ¿A quién te refieres? ¡Dímelo!

―No lo haré. Además, mi querido hijo trabaja en directa relación con la empresa de Masen y puede ayudarme. Esta noche me reuniré con él.

―Estás muy tranquilo. No debes bajar la guardia, ¿es tu hijo de confianza?

―Es mi hijo, mi sangre, por supuesto que es de confianza. Que tu nieto haya sido un puto traidor contigo, no quiere decir que mi hijo sea igual conmigo.

Elizabeth bufó, mirando la muralla blanca y roída de la habitación para esconder su rostro asqueado al comentario de Liam.

―Ya lo veremos...

Liam entonces se levantó y se sentó una silla más allá, quedando junto a su esposa, alcanzando una de sus manos para tomarla y llevársela a la boca. Miró el rostro de mujer, lavado y carente de maquillaje, y su pelo alejado de las manos de los mejores estilistas como antaño, aun así contemplándola con intensidad con aquellos ojos oscuros, poniéndola nerviosa como lo hacía con las mujeres a quienes deseaba provocar.

―Si las circunstancias fueran otras, amada esposa, para celebrar el triunfo de esta etapa tomaríamos _champagne_ y terminaríamos haciendo el amor como dos dementes sobre nuestro lecho nupcial.

A esas alturas, Elizabeth estaba aguantando la respiración y su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza… o de otra cosa que no quiso o no supo reconocer. Eso le divirtió tanto a Liam, que siguió hablándole.

―Te quitaría la ropa muy despacio y te aseguro que te haría disfrutar como nunca ningún hombre lo hizo. ¿Has tenido alguna vez un orgasmo como Dios manda, mi querida esposa?

―Basta, Liam ―respondió débilmente, pasmada y sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima al hombre que parecía tenerla anclada con sus ojos negros ardiendo.

― ¿A caso no te gustaría que yo te hiciera gozar en la cama hasta el punto que no sepas ni cuál es tu nombre? Dejarme recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos, mi boca y otras partes que ahora te parecerían obscenos escuchar, pero que te harían vivir el placer del sexo como nunca antes…

― ¡He dicho que basta! ¡Basta de burlarte de mí! ―Manoteó y golpeó a su esposo en el pecho empujándolo. Liam se carcajeó a la vez que se ponía de pie y abrochaba su chaqueta negra de diseñador, mientras ella apartaba el rostro y abanicaba su cara enrojecida.

― ¡Qué matrimonio más gracioso es este que tenemos tu y yo! Te sonrojas al hablar de sexo, algo tan natural en una pareja… ―se alzó de hombros y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, mirándola con la cara ladeada, mientras ella se mantenía firma en no volver la mirada hacia él―. Y bueno, ya que no quieres eso de mi, iré a tomarme un trago con alguna buena amiga que me haga el favor. No se vale que me dejes así de cachondo…

Esto último se lo dijo inclinándose hacia ella y susurrándole al oído, a lo que ella por obligación tuvo que dar vuelta la cara hacia él y mirarlo con asco. Él sonrió como si nada y sin ella poder impedírselo, besó la comisura de su labio y se apartó rápidamente, saliendo de la sala privada de visita.

Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, recordándose por qué estaba aguantando todo eso. Porque nadie más iba a querer ayudarla como Liam lo estaba haciendo, menos alguien con el poder que su esposo tenia. Tenía que vengarse de su nieto y darle el recadito final de que nadie que se metiera con ella, Elizabeth Masen, salía tan campante sin recibir su merecido, y aclararle que ni la cárcel ni un manicomio eran impedimento para ella, aunque no recibiera nada a cambio. No era estúpida, sabía que lo que pudiera obtener económicamente hablando, iba a ir a parar directo a los bolsillos de Liam, y que mucho menos él iba a ser capaz de sacarla de la cárcel, aun con todo el poder que tenía. Pero no importaba, dar el golpe de gracia en contra de quienes la hicieron caer, era lo último que haría, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias para ella…

Sonrió con malicia, pensando en los dotes de mago que su aliado decía tener, olvidando su actual esposo que ella también era una mujer inteligente y que también tenía ases bajo la manga, por si se le ocurría traicionarla.

―Así que no me provoques, Liam Patterson, o terminarás como la tropa de perdedores que rodean al maldito que tengo por nieto.

Después de eso, su enfermera entró a la sala, y con su sonrisa y su espíritu servicial habitual, la sacó del cuarto y se la llevó a su recamara para que la pobre mujer enferma descansara… la pobre mujer que ella sabía fingía su enfermedad, y sobre lo que ella tenía que mantenerse ciega, sorda y muda si no quería que su cabeza rodara.

Liam por su parte había hecho lo que prometió, se había ido a uno de los bares más exclusivos de la ciudad y allí encontró a una muchachita rubia y delicada que recién cumplía los veinte años que estaba solita tomando un coctel de frutas y vodka con quien comenzó una charlar y con la que acabó teniendo sexo salvaje en el cuarto de un hotel cercano. La veinteañera era una fiera en la cama, una que dejó que el viejo sesentón hiciera lo que quisiera con ella a cambio de un lindo regalo que ella colgaría alrededor de su cuello.

Estaban relajados sobre la cama, con ella derramando champaña en el estómago bien trabajado de Liam, sorbiendo de ahí del caro espumante cuando una llamada interrumpió a la pareja. Liam miró el aparato sobre la mesita de noche y vio el nombre de su hijo.

― ¿Vas a contestar? ―susurró la niñita con voz de muñequita. Él se sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

―Es importante y será solo un momento, tú sigue con lo tuyo ―la animó, moviendo la cabeza a la vez que ella sonreía coqueta y él descolgaba el teléfono―. ¡Hijo mío, qué sorpresa!

― ¿Estás ocupado? ―Preguntó, tentativo Tyler.

―No para ti. Dime, a qué se debe esta sorpresa… ―quiso saber haciendo notar su bien humor, mientras acariciaba la melena rubia de su acompañante.

―Yo… yo quisiera ver la posibilidad… ejem… de si podíamos desayunar mañana. Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte…

― ¡Por supuesto! ¿Te parece que nos reunamos en el restaurante del hotel del centro, a las nueve?

―Ahí estaré… y esto… gracias por darte el tiempo.

―Cuando quieras, hijo mío.

―Adiós, Liam ―y enseguida el joven arquitecto colgó el teléfono, y soltó el aire que retuvo en sus pulmones, buscando la mano de su chica, Linda, que se mantenía sentada junto a él, además de Garrett, Emmett y Rose, que habían llegado a la pequeña casa del arquitecto para hablar con él.

―Gracias, Tyler, por esto que estás haciendo ―agradeció Garrett en nombre suyo y de su hermano que estaba en la cárcel. Tyler lo miró apenas y volvió a desviar la mirada bajándola hasta el piso.

―No puedo creer que ese tipo sea mi progenitor… ―se lamentó él, después de la conmoción que sufrió cuando supo el resultado del primer juicio que había mandado a la cárcel a Edward y que para colmo lo tenía lejos de su familia, de su hijita que debía quedarse en el hospital por alguna enfermedad, según lo que le dijeron las visitas. Habían llegado aquella noche a petición del mismo Tyler, después de que a él se le hiciera imposible reunirse con ellos aquella tarde en la reunión. Se había ofrecido honestamente primero con Edward y luego con sus colaboradores a cooperar con lo que fuera necesario para desenmascarar a Liam, y eso iba a hacer.

―Tranquilo, Tyler, olvídate de eso. Uno no elige a nuestros progenitores ―intervino Emmett, sentado en el sofá a un costado de él― los míos me abandonaros, y eso no significa que yo haría lo mismo con mi hija, nunca.

―No seré como él, aunque él insista en moldearme a su imagen… me moriría antes de eso…

―No digas eso ni en broma ―se lamentó Linda, aferrándose al costado de su novio. Tyler la mira y sonríe con tristeza antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

―Pero no es momento de lamentarse de algo que no ocurrirá ―intervino Rose con voz serena ―Necesitamos estar concentrados en esto y conseguir la mayor información posible de Liam.

―Lo haré, se los prometí. No voy a dejar que siga adelante con esta estupidez, y tendrá que decírmelo aunque tenga que seguir haciéndome pasar por su hijo querido…

Y supo que eso era lo que tendría que hacer para que Liam se relajara y le diera a conocer sus pasos a seguir con respecto a todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel asunto de Edward. Así que con esa careta fue a su cita de la mañana siguiente, sonriendo lo más convincentemente que pudo cuando entró al restaurante y se encontró con Liam esperándole en una mesa junto a la ventana. Al llegar estrechó su mano y se sentó, fijando su vista en el mantel blanco de lino, la cuchillería de plata y las vajillas de porcelana que esperaban ser usadas durante el encuentro matinal entre el padre y el hijo. Tyler estaba nervioso porque quería hacer un buen papel, pero no era actor y sabía que poco le duraría la racha de intérprete frente a su padre, a quien no soportaba. Además, estaba llevando a cabo un plan que se le ocurrió a última hora y no quería fallar.

―Supongo que estás expectante de saber lo que ha ocurrido con Masen, ¿no es así? ¿Sigue haciéndote a un lado en el trabajo?

La última vez que hablaron, Tyler dejó entrever una cierta rivalidad hacia Edward, del que Liam se tomó para confiarle sus secretillos y ver en su hijo un aliado importante que pudiera ser sus ojos y sus oídos en la empresa.

―La verdad… la verdad es que han estado tan absortos en esto de la demanda, que nos han dejado trabajar tranquilos. Y con todo esto de que ahora Edward está en la cárcel… ¿me puedes decir cómo lo hiciste? Porque debiste hacer algo más para meterlo a la cárcel.

― ¡Yo no hice nada! ―Respondió entre broma, alzando sus manos como la inocente blanca paloma que quería aparentar ser―. La justicia está haciéndolo. Elizabeth está en la cárcel inculpada por ese delito del que no es responsable, y como su nieto ha salido como posible responsable del hecho, era una medida que la corte tomaría, algo que no debía sorprender a nadie.

― ¿Tu esposa insiste en que es él el culpable?

―Oh, mi pobre esposa… ―susurró con la ironía de siempre, meneando la cabeza― ella de poco se entera.

Tyler hizo una mueca porque esperaba otra respuesta, una que le dijera que Elizabeth estaba montando el papel de loca por su propia conveniencia. Esperó que la mesera llenara su taza con café recién hecho, mientras pensaba en algo para sonsacarle y mientras Liam lo observa del otro lado de la mesa redonda, vestido con un impecable traje gris de tres piezas, color similar al que él llevaba en sus pantalones y su americana. Era todo un profesional y con su ayuda, podía llegar a ser un alto ejecutivo, un digno sucesor suyo.

―Creo que de una vez sería bueno que te dejaras de cosas y te vinieras a trabajar conmigo de una vez. Me indigna saber que un hijo mío está bajo las órdenes de un tipo como ese y a quien trata con la punta del pie. A mi lado, estarías gozando de un puesto digno de ti, hijo mío y de todos los privilegios que eso conlleva.

―Otra vez, agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero como te lo dije la vez pasada, no voy a salirme de ahí, no le daré el gusto a Masen… además… ―carraspeó y se arregló el cuello de su camisa― ¿no crees que te sería de más ayuda estando adentro?

Las cejas de Liam se dispararon y la comisura de sus labios se elevó poco a poco hasta que su sonrisa fue evidente en el rostro. Su hijo estaba ofreciéndole ayuda abiertamente, tal y como él esperaba que sucediera, ¿aprovecharía la oportunidad, ahora que él se la estaba proponiendo tan abiertamente?

―Hijo querido, no estoy del lado oscuro de las fuerzas, la justicia de este país está haciendo su trabajo, nada más, aunque debo reconocer que me sobrecoge que me ofrezcas tu ayuda y…

― ¿Por qué insistes en aparentar conmigo? ¿En serio? ―lo picaneó Tyler, intentando que Liam soltara algo tan impactante como lo hizo la vez pasada, pero parece que Liam se esforzaba en hacerse ver como un santo frente a su hijo―. Mejor dime de una vez lo que estás haciendo para que las cosas te salgan tan bien a ti y a tu mujer. Seguro les pediste ayuda a algunos de tus amigos de los círculos más altos de la ciudad que te echaran una mano, ¿no?

―Mi querido Tyler, Edward no es de los trigos limpios. Si está acusado de delito tributario es por algo. Cosas sucias sucedieron cuando él estaba a la cabeza de Masen & Co y es imposible que no se diera cuenta de los movimientos que dice Elizabeth hizo, según ellos. Si mi esposa es culpable, él mínimo es cómplice. Es todo.

 _"No puede ser, no puede ser…"_ se repetía Tyler. No puede ser que él insista con culpar a Edward y esquive sus preguntas.

―¿A caso no has creído cuando te he dicho que quiero ayudar a Elizabeth para hacerle justicia a una vieja amiga a la que se le inculparon por cosas de más?

―Honestamente, no. ―Tyler, motivado por el espíritu actoral que lo había abducido últimamente, continuó con su puesta en escena ante Liam. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta de lino y suspiró, esquivando la mirada de su padre―. Si crees que me trago tu postura de buen samaritano, es porque me crees un estúpido.

Liam cruzó las manos a la altura de su boca y contempló la postura enfadada de su hijo, el que pedía le explicara el por qué de su postura a favor de Elizabeth.

―Llegado el momento sabrás toda mi verdad y tus preguntas tendrán sus respuestas. Ahora solo debes mantener tus ojos bien abiertos respecto a todo lo que pase en la empresa de Masen. Cualquier colaboración es valiosa para mí.

―Bueno pues… ―arrugó su frente cuando la vibración de su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo lo distrajo. Sacó el aparato y miró el anuncio del mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, el que abrió y leyó con preocupación.

―¿Sucede algo malo? ―quiso saber Liam, cuando vio el gesto serio en su hijo, que le contestó sin darse cuenta:

―Bella tuvo que llevar a su hija hasta el hospital ―murmuró, releyendo el mensaje―. Creo… creo que debo ir a verla.

―Bella, la flamante esposa de Edward Masen, ¿acaso te interesa esa mujer? ―preguntó de pronto Liam, captando la atención de Tyler que levantó su vista del teléfono, mirando al hombre frente suyo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Se dio cuenta que había dado información que no debería y solo esperaba no haber metido la pata.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Las veces que nos hemos reunido, siempre has estado preocupado por ella ―puntualizó, estrechando sus ojos oscuros y escrutadores hacia Tyler―. ¿Es acaso ese el verdadero punto de discordia entre Edward Masen y tú?

Tyler apretó los dientes y pensó en la primer vez que vio a Bella, y que se la imaginó soltera y libre para que él la cortejara, pensamiento que se esfumó cuando la vio junto a su marido y percibió el amor que los ataba, haciéndose automáticamente a un lado. No había aversión entre Edward y él, muy por el contrario, Tyler sentía que podía entender la rabia del hombre hacia su propia sangre, porque era la misma que él sentía por el hombre que lo miraba, esperando una respuesta.

Estuvo a punto de responderle con una pachotada, cuando su ángel malo palmeó su espalda y le susurró al oído que quizás eso que Liam pensaba, podía usarlo a su favor, por tanto sería mejor que no desmintiera ni afirmara nada.

 _"Yo también puedo jugar tu jueguito, Liam"_

―También tengo mis secretos, y no estoy haciendo nada malo. ―sonrió lobunamente y se levantó, abrochándose su americana―; lamento que el desayuno haya sido tan corto, pero tengo compromisos. Estamos en contacto por cualquier cosa.

―Te buscaré hijo mío ―respondió Liam, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Tyler en señal de despedida, para luego dejarlo marchar, agregándose un punto para él pues según su olfato, ahí había algo que él sabría aprovechar para su beneficio, aunque claro, Liam no sabía que el olfato de un hombre de sesenta y un años a veces podía fallar y hacerlo errar en sus objetivos.

Terminó de beberse el café y miró la taza a medio tomar que su hijo había dejado, mientras repasaba los compromisos importantes de su agenda mental, mientras tomaba nota de otros que debía cubrir con urgencia, como por ejemplo, constatar qué era lo que llevó a la pobre Bella Masen y a su pequeña hijita hasta el hospital. Quizás buscaría a una enfermera amigable que le hiciera el favor de mantener su oído abierto para traspasarle información a él, a cambio de un cheque con una buena cantidad de ceros, y otras cositas, por qué no.

¿Sabrá Edward lo ocurrido con sus mujercitas? Se preguntó, mirando la arboleda que rodeaba la plaza central que se podía ver desde la ventana del restaurante, a esa hora, poco concurrido. Y la respuesta a su pregunta llegó automáticamente: claro que no lo sabe. Pero él era padre y sentía ese compromiso con el pobre encarcelado, poniéndose por escasos segundos en sus zapatos y deseando que la verdad se le fuera dicha.

Sonrió despacio, saboreando su próximo plan, precisamente el que ejecutaría cuando saliera de ese lugar donde servían el mejor café en grano de la ciudad, y que lo llevaría hasta el reclusorio donde estaba encerrado Edward, a quien finalmente le haría una visita.

**o**

El gendarme abrió la puerta de metal y atravesó el pasillo hasta la pequeña celda del fondo con la intención de retirar la bandeja de desayuno que había dejado una hora antes en ese lugar, la que encontró intacta en el mismo lugar, mientras el hombre sentado sobre el catre, sujetaba su cabeza entre las manos con la vista fija en el suelo.

El guardia bufó y rodó los ojos, levantando la bandeja del suelo, mirando con reproche a ese hombre que a simple vista se veía como esos empresarios que se creían dueños del mundo, pero que en ese momento parecía que ese mismo mundo estaba aplastándoles la espalda.

―Si no come, no logrará salir de este lugar por sus propios pies ―dijo antes de retirarse. Edward apenas desvió sus ojos de la punta de los zapatos cuando oyó al gendarme, a quien en otro momento hubiera mandado a volar a buena parte, pero ni ánimo para eso tenía. Había tenido sueños extraños y aquella dura e incómoda cosa que servía como colchón, no ayudaba mucho. Despierto, solo lo consolaba cerrar los ojos y oír las palabras divertidas de su hija, imaginarla corriendo por el jardín o jugando a cualquiera de sus juegos. Adoraba oírla reír, o cuando arrugaba su entrecejo al molestarse, gesto que heredó de Bella, su mujer, la otra imagen que lo mantenía en pie.

Por ellas aguantaría todo hasta que se comprobara que él no había hecho nada como para tenerlo de alojado en ese lugar. Enfrentaría al juez corrupto y a la bola de abogaduchos que Patterson contrató y les restregaría en la cara la cantidad de pruebas que lo hacían inocente a él y que reafirmaban la culpabilidad de la vieja urraca, que esperaba él, estuviera disfrutando de sus momentos de gloria que serían escasos, porque él después que saliera de ahí, iba a vestirse de Satanás y la atormentaría primero mandándola a la cárcel desde donde nunca debió salir y no la dejaría en paz… y quién sabe si el destino se aliaba con él y de una buena vez la mandaba al infierno.

 _"Pero como sea te haré pagar, vieja urraca de mierda, no por asomo dejaré que tengas la última palabra… ni tú ni la piraña que encontraste como aliado…"_

Oyó el tintineó de un metal golpeando uno de los barrotes de la celda, provocando que cerrara los ojos y bufara como toro a punto de estallar.

―No quiero la maldita comida, así que lárguese.

―Despreocúpate, no traigo comida.

Lentamente abrió los ojos e igual de lento comenzó a alzar la cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz burlona que lo sacó de su mutismo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente del hombre que se veía relajado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisita irónica que Edward deseó borrar de un sopetón.

—Espero no interrumpir ―volvió a hablar el hombre, con su voz destilando sarcasmo, que en el ogro no provocó ni un ápice de gracia. Se enderezó y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, alzando su mentón para enfrentarlo.

―Desde hace un tiempo ya que vienes interrumpiéndome.

―Oh, lo lamento. ¿No te sorprende mi visita?

―No. ―El tono que usaba el ogro era cortante, pero no lograba intimidar ni mucho menos asustar a Liam, que parecía disfrutar del encuentro.

―Eso si me alegra, porque quiere decir que has estado esperándome.

―Y como los cobardes, has venido a enfrentarme cuando no puedo ponerte las manos encima. Pero descuida, no soy de ese estilo, tengo otras formas de hacer las cosas.

―Bueno, bueno… ―Liam contempló la celda y soltó un suspiro, volviendo su vista al ogro que parecía estar muy tranquilo― supongo que este lugar no es algo a lo que estás acostumbrado.

―Ni me acostumbraré porque saldré de aquí pronto. Ahora dime qué mierda quieres.

―Primero, presentarme como lo hacemos los caballeros. He dejado pasar un tiempo porque… bueno, porque se me había pedido no hacerlo, pero ¡qué rayos! Pensé yo, si finalmente somos familia…

―Ni por asomo tú estás en mi árbol genealógico ― " _por muy torcidas que estén algunas de sus ramas"_

―Genealógicamente no, pero políticamente sí, porque déjame darte una buena noticia: tu abue…

―Eres el esposo de la vieja urraca, lo sé.

Liam tuvo que esforzarse por no parecer sorprendido, porque se supone que nadie sabía de su enlace con Elizabeth. Pero claro, ella le había advertido de la gente que rodeaba a Edward, quienes eran unos sabuesos, seguramente ellos lograron filtrar la información que se mantenía según él, en estricta reserva.

―Eso mismo, aunque te pediría que no te refirieras de ese modo hacia mi pobre esposa, que no está pasando por un buen momento de salud.

―Esa vieja está cuerda y ya quisiera yo que estuviera enferma, al menos eso me daría esperanza de que pronto se despediría de este mundo, aunque claro, mala hierba nunca muere.

―Qué mal nieto eres, tratando así a tu pobre abuela, que te rescató de…

―Ahórrate tu verborrea, Patterson ―interrumpió con voz potente el ogro, que estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba―, si estás aliado con esa mujer y solapas toda su mierda, es porque estás hecho de la misma basura que ella, por lo tanto, vas a caer tan hondo como ella cuando todo este circo acabe.

―Eso no pasará…

―Mira bien esta celda, Patterson. Mírala bien porque una muy similar será tu casa, cuando lo pierdas todo y te encierren tantos años que no podrás hacer vida marital con tu "flamante esposa". Y no es una amenaza, es una promesa.

Patterson lo miró y aplaudió ese espíritu confrontacional de Edward Masen que no se apocaba ante nada, ni siquiera estando en la cárcel como lo estaba. No podía negarlo, ese hombre tenía sangre Masen corriéndole por la venas, sangre que lo hacía muy parecido en varios aspectos a Elizabeth. Aunque claro, Liam se lamentó en aquel momento de ser él quien pusiera en jaque ese temperamento con la noticia que le daría, y lo haría rápido porque ese lugar no era apto para que sus zapatos estuvieran más tiempo, y el olor nauseabundo estaba comenzando a cabrearlo, mucho más que la figura de Edward.

―Y hablando de flamantes esposas, debo reconocer que tuviste muy buen gusto al elegir a la tuya. Tuve la suerte de conocerla personalmente cuando la visité en su oficina…

Al decir eso, Liam pasó la lengua por sus labios en clara provocación, cuestión que resultó en el ogro, que bajó las manos y las apuñó a los costados, dando un paso amenazante hacia adelante.

― ¡Mantente lejos de mi mujer, Patterson!

―Oh, calma, calma, Edward. Yo solo vengo porque… bueno ―se alzó de hombros― debo reconocer que por curiosidad y porque no podía seguir dejando pasar las oportunidades para presentarme como era debido. Además, también soy padre y no quisiera que algo tan grave como lo que está pasando allá afuera me fuera oculto…

— ¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó Edward, sintiendo una especie de escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

―Como supuse… ¡Dios, qué injusticia!

― ¡Habla ya, maldita sea! ―gritó Edward, acercándose a los barrotes y aferrándose a ellos. Liam ni siquiera se sobresaltó, siguiendo en su lugar, indolente y saboreando el momento.

―Tu pobre hijita ayer fue internada en el hospital… ¡Dios, pobre angelito! No es justo que una niña tan pequeña esté sufriendo tanto ni menos con su futuro peligrando de esa forma tan cruel…

Edward se soltó de los barrotes y a paso ciego comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda tensa chocó con el muro helado de la celda. Su corazón empezó a bombear con rapidez y su sudor se tornó helado, ni siquiera cuestionándose si lo que ese malnacido había dicho la verdad, quien había lanzado esa bomba y se había echado a volar, dejando al padre ogro solo, sufriendo por la incertidumbre de no saber si lo que había dicho era cierto o no.

¿Su hija? ¿A caso…? No, no, no… no podía ser… ¡No, Dios, no!

Caminó de regreso a los barrotes e intentó asomar la cara entre los espacios que estos dejaban, para ver si alguien rondaba cerca. Al no ver a nadie, se puso a gritar para que alguien fuera y le pasara algún teléfono para ponerse en contacto con su mujer.

― ¡Maldita sea, necesito un teléfono! ¡¿No me oyen?! ¡Un teléfono, ahora!

Gritó y gritó hasta que se cansó, y sus rodillas se doblaron hasta que su cuerpo lentamente se resbaló hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo, con una sensación amarga como la hiel recorriéndole la garganta.

―No puede ser… no puede ser… mi hija no, mi niña no… ¡JODER, UN TELÉFONO!

Y ahí se quedó el ogro a punto de ahogarse en la angustia, mientras Patterson salía de recinto, subiéndose a su caro coche con aire de triunfador, anotándose otro tanto contra los Masen.

* * *

 **Bueno, he regresado!**

 **Tengo un montón de palabras de agradecimiento atragantadas en mi garganta, que no sé cómo expresarlas. A todas quienes leen esta historia y me ofrecieron su apoyo en esta "pausa" que era necesaria y su comprensión, les doy las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón de alcachofa, porque ese apoyo y comprensión fueron los que me ayudaron y me animaron a seguir, así que MIL MIL GRACIAS!**

 **Como siempre, a mis fieles nenas que han sabido ser mis hombros donde llorar o con quienes me he desahogado: mi amiga y beta Gaby Madriz, a mi amiga y voz de mi conciencia Maritza Maddox y a mi también amiga y hermana encargada de presionar por el regreso del ogro Manu de Marte. GRACIAS EQUIPO, SON LAS MEJORES!**

 **Ahora, a seguir reencontrándonos la próxima semana, a ver si las cosas para nuestro ogro mejoran. Las quiero nenas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

―Gracias por venir, Tyler ―saludó Bella al joven arquitecto, invitándolo a sentarse sobre la incómoda banca de la sala de espera, mientras aguardaban al doctor. Afortunadamente no estaba sola, Damián su suegro y Carmen su tía habían estado toda la noche con ella. Al resto del grupo se les avisó al mismo momento que él, pidiéndoles que mantuvieran reserva del hecho, pues no querían que llegara a oídos de Edward.

―Yo… sé que está de más preguntar cómo te sientes, pero…

―No, está bien ―respondió ella, tratando de sonreír en agradecimiento a la preocupación del arquitecto. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche vigilando el sueño de su hija a quien se le estaban practicando unos exámenes. Además de todo eso, y pese a estar rodeada de su tía y de Damián, le hacía falta el soporte que su esposo le brindaba y por quien estaba sufriendo. Pero su sufrimiento debía tenerlo a raya, pues lo que debía hacer era mantenerse fuerte por él y por su hijita que en ese momento era lo más importante.

― ¿Y ya saben algo sobre lo que puede tener la pequeña?

―Por los síntomas el doctor se aventuró a decir que podía ser sarampión, pero quiere asegurarse con otros exámenes que no se trate de otro tipo de infección. No queremos correr riesgos innecesarios.

―Al menos todo respecto a ella está bajo control.

―Sí, aunque tuvo sobre cuarenta de fiebre y han comenzado a salirle unos sarpullidos en el cuerpo. Tiene otros síntomas que al doctor lo hacen dudar que sea sarampión… yo solo espero que no sea nada grave… no lo soportaría.

― ¡Claro que no! Ya verás que se trata de unos de esos sustos que los niños le hacen pasar a sus padres.

―Eso espero… ―asintió Bella, mirando a Tyler, que se había convertido en su nuevo amigo―. Yo no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por Edward, por nosotros. Entiendo lo mucho que te cuesta socializar con Liam y que nada más lo estás haciendo por ayudarnos.

―Es lo menos que puedo hacer. No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya y no voy a ayudarlo a que así sea, claro, aunque él piense lo contrario.

Bella sonrió con tristeza y puso su mano sobre las de Tyler, que se mantenían unidas en su regazo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y cubrió con unas de las suyas la pequeña y helada mano de ella, en señal de apoyo y nada que se pudiera malinterpretar.

―Gracias, Tyler.

Aparecieron Carmen y Damián con vasos de café para bella y Tyler, el que aceptó pese a haber desayunado hacía poco tiempo, pero que honestamente no había disfrutado como aquel que bebía en vasos de plumavit y en la sala de espera de un hospital.

―Emmett me comentó que anoche te hicieron una visita. ―dijo Damián, sentándose a un lado del arquitecto, mientras Carmen se sentaba al otro lado junto a su sobrina, y le peinaba el cabello mientras esta se bebía el café.

―Sí, me contaron lo que ocurrió en el juicio y de lo seguros que estaban que Liam había echado mano a sus influencias.

―Bella asegura, que vio un rápido intercambio de miradas entre él y el juez ―comentó con preocupación, mirando sus dedos índices que trazaban círculos en el aire―. No es una buena señal, por lo que los muchachos tomarán medidas y pedirán la moción del juez a cargo. Están buscando una buena excusa para eso, al menos. Espero que la fiscalía lo acoja.

―También lo espero, de lo contario por muchas pruebas que hayan a favor de Edward…

―Ni lo digas, Tyler. Mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo tu reunión de esta mañana… ―dijo Damián, refiriéndose al rápido desayuno que Tyler tuvo con Liam. El arquitecto roció la boca en una mueca y distraídamente pasó repetidas veces el dedo índice por el contorno del vaso, mientras le contaba a Damián los detalles.

―No soltó nada importante como yo esperaba, pero durante un par de veces lo vi titubear, como si tuviera la intención de decirme algo, de contarme sus planes. Abiertamente me ofrecí de informante, pero aun así, no dijo nada. Claro, en un momento habló de que pronto mis dudas tendrían sus respuestas, pero puras ambigüedades.

―Vale… ―suspiró Damián―. Como sea, ha sido de gran ayuda. Liam va a bajar la guardia contigo, de eso estoy seguro.

―Y cuando lo haga, no voy a dudar en que lo que diga sea de ayuda para ustedes. No quiero que duden de mi compromiso con ustedes.

―Ni por un momento. Sé por qué lo estás haciendo; eres el único que entiende a Edward y crees en su historia y en la veracidad de sus palabras, y su inocencia. Estarías en todo tu derecho a dudar y mínimo mantenerte al margen, pero aquí estás, ayudándonos, pese a que nada nos debes.

―Soy hijo de ese tipo, siento que debo ayudarlos…

―No debes hacerlo, porque no tienes que cargar con nada respecto a él, pero que quieras hacerlo, te hace una persona bondadosa que habla que eres completamente diferente a él.

―Eso al menos dice mi madre. ―Comentó, dándole un sorbo a su café de máquina―. De cualquier forma, voy a seguir intentando conseguir información, ya que él me cree "contendor" de Edward o algo así.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Tengo la impresión de que él piensa que tengo o quiero tener algo con su esposa.

Bella y Carmen, que hablaban en susurros de otra cosa, giraron la vista hacia Tyler, como si en realidad ambas hubieran estado con el oído atento al dialogo de los caballeros. Damián también lo miró, tan extrañado como las mujeres, pero él luego de mirarlos a cada uno, negó con la cabeza y reafirmó su postura.

―Por supuesto que no es así, ni por asomo. Bueno, no es que no quisiera… digo… ―se puso nervioso y rascó su cabellera, mirando primero a Bella y luego a Damián― o sea, ¿quién no querría estar con una mujer como Bella? Bueno, yo al menos ya encontré a la mujer con la que quiero estar, aunque Liam no lo sepa.

― ¿Dejaste que se creyera eso que dices?

―No rebatí ni confirmé nada, que piense lo que quiera.

―Bueno, probablemente Edward no esté muy de acuerdo, pero… ―comentó Carmen, y su sobrina enseguida giró la cara hacia ella, regañándola con la mirada.

―Tía, no vamos a comentárselo. No vale la pena provocarlo, ¿verdad?

―Bella tiene razón, Carmen. Además, que Liam crea eso, quizás en adelante pueda servirnos de algo… al reafirmar la postura que tiene Liam de Tyler frente a Edward y eso lo haga sentir confianza con él, no sé.

―Es lo que pensé.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el médico apareció y se levantaron casi al unísono para oír lo que el médico debía decirles, que descartaba cualquier enfermedad de gravedad en la pequeña Clarisse, simplemente anunció que según los exámenes, lo que la niña tenía se trataba de escarlatina, una infección típica en los niños, que suele confundirse con amigdalitis, por eso la primera conclusión a la que él llegó. Le advirtió que si bien es cierto no era nada con lo que tuvieran que preocuparse, lo mejor sería mantener a la niña en observación unos cuantos días más hasta que la fiebre se estabilizara.

Al menos aquello le quitó un peso de encima a Bella, que suspiró un poco más relajada, pero a diferencia de ella, el padre de la niña parecía un león furioso y enjaulado, a punto de estallar.

Cuando Emmett en calidad de su abogado llegó para hablar con su cliente, los gendarmes le dijeron que tratara de controlar a su defendido, porque desde hacía una hora que exigía un teléfono.

―Está como loco, no sé qué le pasa… ―comentó el gendarme que le abrió el portón de fierro que daba hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la celda que el ogro recorría de un lado a otro. Emmett cerró los ojos por un instante y se encomendó al Altísimo mientras se acercaba a la celda, rogando que no fuera lo que él temía.

Cuando Edward vio a Emmett, saltó prácticamente hacia los barrotes y con rostro descompuesto y rojo de rabia, le exigió saber la verdad.

― ¡Dime qué mierda es eso de que mi hija está en una clínica!

― ¿Qué… cómo… cómo? ―Balbuceaba Emmett, que trataba de calmarse, pero era imposible con la vista de su amigo a punto de desquiciarse al otro lado de las barras de metal.

―¡DÍMELO EMMETT!

― ¡Ey amigo! Será mejor que te calmes…

― ¡No me calmo, no me calmo! ―volvió a gritas, jalándose los cabellos― ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

―Edward… ―Emmett dijo el nombre de su amigo con voz lastimera. Él recibió la noticia de la hospitalización de la niña esa misma mañana y más datos no tenían al respecto. Lo que no sabía era cómo Edward se había enterado. Por eso, cuando su amigo le pidió información sobre la niña, él tuvo la intención de negarlo, pero sus ojos preocupados lo delataron ante el ogro que lo conocía muy bien.

― ¿Es cierto, verdad? Mi hija… mi niña se está muriendo… y yo aquí… ―susurró de pronto como si no le quedaran fuerzas, como si la vida se le estuviera escapando. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y otra vez sus manos fueron a dar a su cabello, a la vez que volvía a gritar con fuerza― ¡MI NIÑA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! ¡MI NIÑA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! ¡POR DIOS, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡DÉJENME IR CON ELLA, DEJENME SALIR, DEJENME SALIR! ―y otra vez regresó a los barrotes y se puso a repetir una y otra vez esos gritos de auxilio, mientras Emmett trataba de tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero el ogro gritaba por sobre la voz de su amigo y abogado, haciendo oídos sordos. Lo único que él quería era ver a su hijita… o morirse.

Y eso fue lo que sintió. Un dolor agudo en el pecho a la vez que la celda comenzaba a girar a su alrededor, mientras sus rodillas cedían y chocaban contra el suelo sucio de concreto.

― ¡¿Edward?! ¡¿Edward?! ―Gritó Emmett ahora, cuando lo vio desvanecerse y cerrar los ojos, como entregándose a lo que sea. Sin tiempo que perder, corrió hasta el portón de metal y se puso a golpear insistentemente hasta que del otro lado abrieron.― ¡Necesito un doctor, urgente!

― ¿Qué sucede, licenciado? ―Preguntó el gendarme con letargo que se esfumó cuando Emmett lo agarró de las solapas para despertarlo.

―Mi cliente está sufriendo un ataque allí adentro y si se muere, usted será el que ocupe su lugar en esa celda enseguida, ¿me oyó? ¡Así que haga que alguien vaya rápido por un doctor y usted venga a abrir la celada para poder verlo! ¡Muévase!

El gendarme que se las había visto con la rabia del abogado, hizo una señal a uno de sus colegas para que hiciera lo que Emmett decía, mientras le pedía al otro que lo acompañara para abrir la celda.

Edward estaba tirado en el suelo y muy pálido cuando el gendarme entró con su colega y el abogado detrás de él. Emmett se apresuró a hincarse a su lado y revisar las pulsaciones en su cuello, que eran muy débiles.

― ¡Joder, mierda!

Corriendo llegó el médico del centro penal junto al tercer guardia, éste se apresuró en checar al ogro, indicando que de inmediato había que llevarlo al hospital junto al penal. Mientras los guardias se ocupaban de eso, el médico le pedía a Emmett información que le pudiera decir por qué pasó eso, explicándole el abogado que su cliente sufría de un trastorno bipolar, y que por las más de cuarenta y ocho horas que llevaba encerrado, no se había medicado. Fuera de eso, alguien le había hecho llegar una información que lo hizo colapsar, provocándole aquel episodio y tirándolo al piso como solía ocurrir en esos casos.

―Le ruego permita llamar a su psiquiatra para que lo vigile. Él sabe lo que hacer en estos casos ―pidió Emmett al doctor, mientras trasladaban de un edificio a otro al paciente sobre una camilla.

―Claro, claro, daré la orden porque es un caso delicado y porque se trata de alguien con prisión preventiva, de lo contrario no habría posibilidad alguna.

―Se lo agradezco,

―Comuníquese con él mientras yo informo de su llegada.

Emmett llamó al doctor Vulturi, quien para su suerte respondió enseguida, lanzando una maldición cuando el abogado le contó lo sucedido, avisándole que ya iba hacia allá. Luego de colgar, se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, maldiciendo, porque ahora era el turno de avisarle a la familia, y Dios era testigo que él hubiera preferido mantenerlo en secreto para no darle más disgustos a Bella, pero debía de hacerlo.

Abrió su lista de contactos en el teléfono y estuvo a punto de marcarle directamente a Bella cuando vio un poco más abajo el nombre de Damián, pensando que quizás él podía darle la noticia con más calma.

―Eres un cobarde, Emmett ―gruñó para sí mismo cuando pulsó el nombre de Damián y esté marcó su número de teléfono automáticamente.

La sala de espera del área infantil del hospital prácticamente estaba repleta de visitas que habían llegado en el transcurso de esa mañana para saber por la salud de la pequeña Clarisse. Después que Tyler se marchara, el resto de los amigos comenzaron a llegar para hacerle compañía a Bella, que estaba pasando por todo aquello prácticamente sola, o al menos no con su marido al lado, otra de las cosas que empeoraba la situación. Aparte de Carmen y Damián que no se habían movido de ahí, llegó Alice y Esme su madre adoptiva, también Beatriz que dijo no se movería de allí hasta que pudiera ver a su sobrinita.

James, Victoria, Garrett y Jacob, también llegaron hasta el lugar, comentando con Damián que Emmett había ido a ver a Edward para delinear lo del próximo juicio y ponerlo al día con los avances, y que Rosalie no había podido escapar de una junta importante.

―Entré a verla hace un rato, y si bien está despierta, mi pobre nietecita está muy decaída ―se lamentó Damián, torciendo su boca al recordar unos momentos atrás cuando vio a Clarisse tendida en su cama. Garrett se lamentó y puso su mano confortadora en el hombro del abuelo.

―Pero ya lo más grave con ella ha pasado. No nos daremos cuenta cuando ande haciendo locuras por la casa otra vez…

―Eso espero, Garrett.

― ¿Y cuántos días más propone el médico que la niña se quede aquí? ―quiso saber Victoria. Damián se disponía a contestarle cuando una llamada en su celular lo interrumpió. Miró la pantalla y vio el nombre del abogado en esta.

―Es Emmett ―informó y contestó ante el oído atento de los que lo rodeaban ―Qué tal Emmett, ¿me tienes novedades?

 _—Esto…yo… uhm… verás, Damián…_

― ¿Qué pasa, por qué te das tantas vueltas? ―Insistió Damián, mientras Jacob y Garrett intercambiaban una mirada. Ellos sabían que algo muy malo había pasado, de otra manera Emmett no tartamudearía.

 _―Joder, Damián, no quisiera darte esta información, pero…_

―Habla ya, por vida de Dios, Emmett.

 _―Ejem… Allá te va: alguien le fue con el cuento de su hija. Él sabía que Clarisse está en el hospital y cuando llegué estaba como un loco_ … ―Damián se cubrió los ojos con la mano mientras oía a Emmett al otro lado de la línea―. No sé quién lo hizo ni por qué, no me lo alcanzó a decir. Se puso como un loco y… ya sabes…

― ¿Tuvo uno de sus episodios? ―Preguntó Damián y todos los ojos de quienes estaban a su alrededor lo miraron expectantes. Él los miró y bajó los párpados para confirmar las sospechas.

― ¡Mierda! ―Exclamó Jacob cuando comprendió el mensaje.

 _―Sí. Cayó al suelo, completamente fuera de combate ―_ Emmett soltó un suspiro y se soltó el nudo de la corbata que parecía ahogarlo, admitiendo con pesar _―no sabes lo que fue volver a verlo así. Pensé que esa etapa ya la teníamos superada…_

―Por vida de Dios, dime que lo están atendiendo ―se apresuró en preguntar Damián, mordiéndole el puño. ¿No era acaso que Dios se estaba ensañando demasiado con ellos?

 _―Sí, lo trasladamos enseguida al hospital que está junto al centro penal. Incluso llamé al doctor Vulturi, que viene en camino_.

―Vale. Salgo ahora para allá, Emmett. ―Informó Damián.

 _―Esto… creo que debes avisarle a Bella, o bueno, no sé la verdad, lo dejo en tus manos._

―Lo haré Emmett. Gracias.

―Ni me digas nada, Damián ―comentó Garrett cuando el padre de Edward colgó la llamada para darles los detalles a quienes estaban junto a él.

―Está el doctor Vulturi en marcha. Él fue trasladado al hospital militar que…

― ¿A quién llevaron al hospital militar? ―Bella estaba justo parada detrás de su suegro, alcanzando a oír aquello último. Damián se giró y miró a Bella que expectante esperaba una respuesta… respuesta que vio en los ojos de sus amigos que estaban detrás de Damián observándola―. No, por Dios…

―Alguien le dijo lo de Clarisse, y… ―explicó el padre de Edward con nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando vio el rostro cansado de su nuera tornarse blanco como papel, o como la blusa que estaba usando en ese momento― tuvo uno de sus "ataques".

―Por Dios… ―Bella puso una mano en su frente y todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, hasta que quedó en negro.

Cuando despertó, estaba tendida en una camilla con su tía Carmen junto a ella, costándole ubicarse en lugar y en espacio correcto. Primero recordó a su hija y se sentí en la cama de un tirón mirando a su tía que se movía de un lado a otro, y no era que se estuviera paseando, sino que por la brusquedad que usó para levantarse, volvió a marearse.

―Dios, hija ―protestó Carmen, acercándosele para tocarle el rostro ahora con un poco más de color después de haber descansado… si es que eso se podía contar como descanso―. Ten más cuidado.

―Yo… yo me desmayé… ―balbuceó confundida, volviendo a acostar su espalda sobre la camilla― ¿Mi hija?

―Está dormida. Garrett y Victoria se encargaron de distraerla hasta que pasó el doctor a checarla, luego se durmió.

―Entonces, ¿por qué…? ―no alcanzó a preguntarlo cuando lo recordó todo con mucha nitidez. Cuando oyó el final de la conversación de Damián al teléfono y cuando le confirmó lo que a ella la tiró a tierra. Entonces otra vez se puso de pie, pasando por alto los mareos, con la intención de salir de allí y correr hasta el hospital donde estaba su esposo.

― ¡Diablos, Bella, qué haces! ―la sujetó Carmen por el brazo, soltándose ella de su agarre, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su garganta escocía apretada de pena.

― ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Mi hija está en la cama de un hospital recuperándose, y mi marido tuvo un episodio del que no sé cómo se encuentra! ―Exclamó furiosa, limpiándose las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos y le impedían ver con claridad―. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!

―Debes tranquilizarte, mi niña…

― ¡No puedo, Dios, no puedo! ―Entonces el dique se abrió y sus lágrimas pudieron más que ella, rompiendo a llorar sobre el regazo acogedor de su tía. ¿Qué más cosas malas podían pasarle? ¿Más calamidades? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué todo lo malo caía como rayos sobre ellos?

―Debes calmarte, debes descansar o volver a desvanecerte como lo hiciste. Hazlo por tu hija, por Edward y por ti.

―Voy a descansar cuando todo esté bien, como antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

―Y todo va a volver a ser como antes, ya verás mi niña ―susurró Carmen, besando el tope de la cabeza de aquella a quien Carmen amaba como una hija.

―Ahora… ―Bella se apartó de los brazos de su tía y se secó el rostro ―voy a hablar con el doctor de la niña. Luego iré a ver a Edward y no me moveré de ahí hasta que me dejen verlo…

―Ya es de noche, mi niña, casi las diez. ―Informó Carmen, torciendo la boca como si le debiera una disculpa a Bella, cuando ella la miró sin poder creer que había estado fuera de circulación por muchas horas―. El doctor vino y te vio tan pálida que decidió hacerte exámenes. Con todo esto que no has descansado y con todo lo que le ha pasado este último tiempo a Edward, has que descartar que tus defensas estén bajas y todo eso, ya sabes.

― ¿Has sabido algo? ¿Damián se ha comunicado? Dios, debería llamarlo ahora, o a Emmett… ―murmuró Bella, buscando si su teléfono estaba cerca, pero nada.

―Damián llama cada hora. El loquero… digo, el doctor de Edward llegó allí en cuanto Emmett lo contactó. Tu marido está bajo control, dopado por supuesto y los abogados dijeron buscar al responsable y de paso levantar una demanda en el penal…

―No entiendo… yo… ¿quién podría habérselo dicho?

―Bueno, cuando despierte él mismo lo dirá. Ahora no es hora de ir allá a pedir explicaciones, además no te dejarían verlo. Admitieron que Damián entrara a verlo porque es su padre, al doctor y a Emmett por ser su abogado.

― ¿Emmett se quedará con él? ―Preguntó, sentada al filo de la cama, sintiendo el cansancio sobre sus hombros, como si no hubiera dormido aquella extensa siesta de casi toda la tarde de la que venía despertando.

―Toda la noche. Lo prometió.

―Dios, no sé qué haría sin ellos. Han sido tan leales con Edward y conmigo.

―Son sus hermanos. Eso hacen los hermanos.

―Es verdad.

Entonces entró un hombre alto, delgado, con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, reconociéndolo Carmen como el doctor que la atendió cuando Bella se desvaneció en la sala de estar, el mismo que le dio instrucciones a una enfermera para que le tomara exámenes de sangre, cuyos resultados al parecer traía dentro de un sobre que cargaba en su mano.

Saludó a ambas señoras, concentrándose en Bella, alegrándose de verla despierta y consiente.

―Entiendo que una impresión muy fuerte la hizo caer en inconsciencia, además, me temo que no ha dormido ni se ha alimentado como corresponde, ¿me equivoco, señora Masen?

―Bella… llámeme Bella, por favor ―le corrigió ella automáticamente, pues su estómago revolvía cuando la nombraban así ya que traía a colación la imagen de la mujer culpable de gran parte de sus desdichas.

―Bueno, Bella, deberá comenzar a descansar las horas que es debido y sobre todo a comer correctamente. Ahora lo necesita, lo digo por su estado.

―Sí, ahora que mi niña está mejor y probablemente pronto le den el alta, yo podré…

―Un momento, doctor ―intervino Carmen, caminando unos pasos para ganarse junto a su sobrina a quien interrumpió, y quedar de frente al médico― ¿de qué _estado_ está hablando?

Bella la miró arrugando su frente sin entender a Carmen y el doctor sonrió, pues por lo que supuso, nadie allí estaba enterado de lo que los exámenes de rutina arrojaron.

― ¿Bella, puedo preguntar cuando fue tu último periodo?

A la pregunta del doctor, Bella pensó un poco, no le iba bien recordando las cuentas ni los días exactos en que su periodo bajaba… Un momento. Pestañeó y miró al doctor que sonreía, y enseguida a su tía, que tenía la boca cubierta con la mano mientras que ahora eran sus ojos los que estaban anegados de lágrimas.

― ¿Yo… yo… estoy…?

―Tiene usted cuatro semanas de embarazo. Felicidades.

Bella abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos mientras a lo lejos oyó el chillido de su tía que no demoró en abrazarla, llena de felicidad.

― ¡Oh Dios! ¡Finalmente! ―Exclamó Carmen, encantada, mientras Bella aún estaba en una especie de shock―. Un niño siempre es una bendición, ¿verdad, doctor?

―Claro que sí, sobre todo cuando su madre se alimenta bien y descansa las horas que es debido. ―extendió el sobre con los resultados, los que bella demoró en tomar entre sus manos temblorosas―. Pida una cita con su ginecólogo para que le dé mayores detalles y le practique otros exámenes.

―Gra… gracias, doctor.

El médico salió, con un asentimiento de cabeza, dejando a la tía y la sobrina a solas en el pequeño cuarto, digiriendo la noticia. Bella miraba el sobre blanco con su nombre en el frontis, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez que estaba embarazada. _"Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada…"_ mientras si tía la observaba, ahora un poco preocupada pues Bella no estaba saltando de dicha con la noticia, como ella pensó que ocurriría.

― ¿A caso no querías tener otro bebé?

―Dios, con todo mi corazón… pero es que… con todo esto… ―comenzó a explicarse en voz alta, con la vista fija en el sobre―. Dejé los anticonceptivos cuando planteamos la idea con Edward. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el doctor dijo que por la tensión seguro no había logrado concebir. Después pasó todo y lo olvidé…

―Era cuestión de tiempo. ¿No te hace feliz?

―Claro que sí ―susurró, volviendo a sentir sus ojos acuosos― es lo que deseábamos. Pero… hubiera deseado enterarme en otras circunstancias, con Edward a mi lado y mi hija sana enterándose también de la noticia de que tendrá un hermanito…

―Oh, cariño ―y Carmen volvió a abrazar a su sobrina― entiendo que el contexto no es el mejor, ¡Pero estás embarazada! Es la mejor noticia que una mujer puede recibir, ¿no? Además, se lo contarás a Edward y seguro lo llenarás de ánimo, ánimo que necesita para seguir adelante, ¿no lo crees?

―Sí, tía, sí… tienes razón. ―Bella se secó las lágrimas cuando se apartó de ella y sonrió con ternura, poniendo las manos sobre plano vientre―. Se lo contaré a Edward cuando… sea el momento adecuado, mientras, tendremos que guardar el secreto.

― ¡Me pondré a tejer de inmediato! ―Exclamó Carmen, aplaudiendo y después de mucho, haciendo sonreír genuinamente a Bella.

Más tarde esa misma noche, cuando estaba a oscuras descansando sobre la cama que le acomodaron junto a la de su hija, pensaba en las palabras de su tía, quien le había dicho que los hijos siempre son una bendición y que de seguro esa noticia, traería aires nuevos y limpios para todos ellos.

**oo**

―Yo me pregunto, señora Elizabeth, y con mucho respeto, cómo es que usted pudo haber confiado tan ciegamente en ese hombre, que por nada accedió a ayudarla.

El abogado de siempre que había estado tras la defensa de Elizabeth Masen, con mucho respeto que rayaba en el temor hacia la mujer, le hacía ver su punto de vista. Así, dolido como estaba por cómo los abogados de renombre del señor Patterson lo habían sacado de jugada prescindiendo de sus servicios, se preguntaba para sí por qué entonces ella lo había mandado a llamar tan sigilosamente a través de una de las enfermeras del lugar.

Elizabeth, que mantenía los dedos de sus manos cruzados a la altura de la boca, miraba la noche por la ventana de la sala de visitas, a esa hora desierta y abierta solo por consideración a ella y a la cantidad de billetes que su marido soltaba para que todos allí fueran ciegos, sordos y mudos.

―Sé, bajo qué árbol me arrimo ―dijo seriamente con una voz oscura y de ultratumba―. Sería pasarme de estúpida si creyera a ojos cerrados en Liam. Pero es lo que ahora necesito para molestar a Edward y desbaratar su red de protección. Voy a hacerle la vida imposible para que no ose en olvidarme.

―Ya creo que usted y el señor Patterson están haciendo un buen trabajo, si me permite decirle, con respecto a su nieto, me refiero.

―Ya quisiera tener yo la oportunidad de ir a darle una visita y burlarme en su cara ―pensó en voz alta con falsa lástima y una sonrisa siniestra asomándose en sus labios. El abogado se removió incómodo, soltándose la fea corbata café, mientras se concentraba en no mirar de frente el rostro de esa mujer, que pese a los años, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

―Ejem… entonces, usted me dirá para qué me mandó a llamar, señora.

Elizabeth suspiró y enderezó su espalda sobre aquella incómoda silla de ruedas, tornando su cuerpo hacia el abogado.

―Lo he llamado para que tome las providencias necesarias para que, ante cualquier movimiento de Liam, estemos resguardados.

― ¡Ajá! ―Exclamó el abogado, pasándose la mano por su cabellera y enderezando su espalda―. Ya veo que ha pensado en cubrir su espalda.

―Por supuesto. Le reitero que no soy estúpida. ―agregó con enfado, mirando al nervioso abogado, que pasaba la mano sobre la solapa de su chaqueta azul a raya diplomática.

― ¿Y qué exactamente quiere que haga?

―Quiero que bajo cualquier problema, haya un documento o lo que sea, advirtiendo que las riendas del caso las tomó Liam y todo lo que pase desde ahora es responsabilidad suya. Información que compruebe que ha hecho movimientos ilícitos. Recuerde que le pagó al doctor jefe del servicio para hacerme pasar por senil, y que en contra de la ley se casó conmigo cuando yo ya estaba declarada como loca.

―Ellos modificaron la fecha. Ustedes figuran casados desde hace mucho antes. Pero veré que puedo hacer…

―Lo que tiene que hacer ―interrumpió Elizabeth ―es tener cartas bajo la manga por si a Liam Patterson se le ocurre darme la espalda.

―Entiendo.

Mientras el abogado tomaba notas en el pequeño block sobre puntos importantes a investigar, Elizabeth volvía su vista hacia la ventana. Estaba tranquila porque como le dijo a su abogado, ella no era estúpida y no estaba senil. Si las cosas fracasaban para ella, fracasarían también para Patterson. Agradecía lo que su marido estaba haciendo para vengarla, pero sabía, intuía en su mirada descarada que había algo más detrás de sus blancas intenciones de ayudarla, fuera del dinero que la demanda pudiera obligar a su nieto a pagarle por daños y perjuicios.

Pero no solo Elizabeth estaba preparando una investigación que pudiera sacar a relucir las fisuras en el actuar de Liam Patterson. También Rosalie Hale, abogada defensora de Edward, se estaba tomando este asunto de manera muy personal, por la relación de amistad que tanto a ella como a su marido Emmett los unía con Edward, quien por muy mal carácter que tuviera no era un criminal y por ende, no era culpable de los cargos por los que se le estaban acusando.

Y que la justicia estuviera haciendo vista gorda de hechos que eran obvios, además de tener en antecedentes que Patterson y el juez tenían una antigua relación de amistad, le hacía hervir la sangre. Ella había estudiado leyes porque creía en la justicia, y pelearía por ella hasta hacer valerla.

Por eso estaba tan concentrada en su labor de investigadora, repasando uno a uno las hojas del prontuario de la vieja urraca, así como algunos documentos antiguos de cuando ella era la dueña y señora de la malograda empresa "Masen & Co", destacando cierres de tratos con otros empresarios, subrayando nombres que pudieran dar y esclarecer de una vez el tipo de conexión que Patterson tenía con la vieja.

Con una botella de té helado, la tercera en esa tarde de arduo trabajo, Rosalie leía con atención cada párrafo, bufando frustrada cuando no sacaba nada en limpio, cuando nada llamaba su atención, hasta que desde el final del alto de papeles emergió uno cuando ella intentó ordenarlos para meterlos de regreso a la caja de cartón donde los guardaba.

Sacó el documento amarillento con cuidado y sus ojos quedaron fijos en un nombre: Benjamín Town, el difunto esposo de Elizabeth Masen, abuelo de Edward, que fue encontrado hace años atrás, encerrado en un hogar para enfermos mentales.

Una corazonada, de esas que no dejaba pasar, la hizo poner el documento roído por el tiempo por encima de los demás, llevando su marcador amarillo para destacar el nombre y hacer un asterisco en la punta de este.

― ¿Por qué te encerraron, Benjamín Town? ―Preguntó en voz alta mirando el nombre del pobre viejo quien al menos había alcanzado a disfrutar algo con sus nietos durante sus últimos casi dos años de vida, después que Edward lo sacara de ese manicomio.

Sonrió, porque su corazonada al ver ese nombre, le indicó que ese era el camino que debía seguir para llegar al final de esa tan extraña historia, sacar a la luz los trapos sucios de Patterson, meter de regreso a la vieja urraca a la cárcel y sacar a Edward de una vez. Y como que era rubia natural que eso haría.

* * *

 **Primero es lo primero: agradezco vuestro entusiasmo por el retorno del ogro, a través del grupo de Facebook y por los comentarios del capítulo. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome y acompañando al ogro en esta locura.**

 **Gracias a mi super equipo: Gaby Madriz por su paciencia, a Maritza Maddox por animarme y aconsejarme siempre y a miss Manu de Marte por zamarrear a la musa inspiradora cuando anda muda. Gracias nenas.**

 **Como siempre, nos reencontramos el próximo miércoles y otra vez, gracias por estar aquí. Besotes.**

 **Les quiero un montón: Cata!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Con mucha dificultad, el ogro Masen abrió los ojos maldiciendo en todos los idiomas conocidos por aquel jodido dolor de cabeza. Fuera de eso, la sensación de su cuerpo tullido y sus músculos tirantes impedían moverse con soltura, sobre todo en esa cama que sabía no era la suya, por la cantidad de agujeros que sentía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Entonces y luego de enfocar el entorno de la fea habitación, fue que recordó donde estaba y por qué estaba ahí.

―Mi hija… ―alcanzó a graznar cuando de lado izquierdo hacia donde no había mirado aún, una mano pequeña aferró la suya con mucho cuidado. Lentamente y volviendo a maldecir, giró su cara y se encontró con el rostro de la única mujer que había amado, ama y amaría en su vida, mujer que le sonrió cuando sus ojos turbios se encontraron con aquella mirada verde miel que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que se los cruzó. Su cabello caoba estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y sus labios color cereza combinaban perfectamente con la blusa roja que llevaba puesta, y como nunca el ogro vio tan hermosa a su mujer como en aquel momento

―Demonio… ―susurró y tragó grueso antes de volver a hablar― mi hija…

―Calma, Edward ―susurró Bella, apresurándose a besar la frente de su esposo cuando él tuvo la intención de incorporarse. Él la observó ansioso y dejó que explicara mientras sentía su mano tibia recorrerle el rostro ―La niña está bien, Edward.

―Pero… pero… me dijeron que… ―tragó grueso y trató de recordar las palabras exactas y el rostro de Emmett cuando se lo confirmó ―me dijeron que Clarisse estaba grave en el hospital. ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Joder, mujer, dímelo!

―Primero te calmas porque vendrán a sedarte de nuevo y de paso me echarán de aquí. ―le regañó suave pero contundente ―Permitieron que me quedara después que Emmett prometiera demandarlos a todos y mandarlos a la cárcel. Está bastante molesto…

―Por qué estás aquí y no estás con Clarisse ―quiso saber el ogro, que interrumpió a su mujer que no sabía por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, ni por qué estaba tan relajada como si nada ― por qué estás tan calmada como si nada estuviera pasando…

―Edward, escúchame: en efecto tuve que llevar a la niña al hospital porque tena mucha fiebre. Primero llamé a su pediatra y él me aconsejó llevarla hasta el hospital para bajarle la fiebre y evitar que se deshidratara. La dejamos allí para hacerle exámenes y ver qué estaba pasando.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

―Los primeros síntomas hablaban de sarampión, pero con los resultados de los exámenes resultó ser escarlatina, algo que les da muy a menudo a los niños. Pero es todo, está controlado y Clary se está recuperando.

―Júramelo, Bella, júrame que no me estás diciendo esto para tranquilizarme.

―Edward, yo no podría estar aquí fingiendo, ni siquiera para tratar de tranquilizarte. Además tú me conoces, sabes cuando estoy mintiendo u ocultándote algo.

Edward estrechó sus ojos y evaluó el rostro de su mujer, la que parecía cansado y más pálido que de costumbre, pero tan hermoso como siempre y lleno de sinceridad. Relajó entonces sus hombros tensos y soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos y sintiendo otra vez la mano de su esposa vagar por su cara y acariciar su barbilla cubierta de una incipiente barba.

―Aunque hubiese sido una simple tos, yo tendría que haber estado junto a ella, y no aquí…. ―gruñó el ogro, recordando el rostro de Patterson, a quien se encargaría de hacer pagar personalmente por el atrevimiento de ir hasta su celda y provocarlo.

―No estuve sola. Todos nuestros amigos estuvieron acompañándome.

―Más les vale… ―volvió a gruñir, llevándose un pellizcó de su esposa ― ¡Auch!

― ¿Te sientes ahora mejor? ―preguntó ella, cariñosa y preocupada, pasándole los dedos por el cabello ya un poco largo de su esposo. Él torció la boca y levantó los hombros cubiertos por una fea bata gris.

―Siento como si me hubieran usado como bolsa de boxeo. Y mi garganta está adolorida, también mis brazos… ―comentó aun con los ojos cerrados.

Bella, que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Edward y trataba de olvidar el entorno en el que se estaba llevando a cabo el reencuentro, pensando en que era mejor guardarse los comentarios sobre los efectos que podría haber tenido la tardía intervención sobre él después de aquel episodio.

 _―Su corazón podría haber sufrido las consecuencias y fácilmente ahora podríamos estar lamentando un paro cardiovascular, con las consecuencias que eso conlleva_ ― _había comentado el doctor Vulturi que la recibió esa mañana cuando ella llegó hasta allí junto a Damián, después que Emmett le informara que había conseguido los permisos necesarios para que pudiera acompañarlo en su convalecencia._

 _― ¿Y no podemos sacarlo de aquí? ―preguntó ella al abogado con la ilusión de llevárselo a casa y procurar su recuperación allí, pero después de ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Emmett, supo que debía desechar la idea._

 _―Fue lo primero que hice, después claro de pedir explicaciones del por qué alguien ajeno al recinto y que no tiene derecho de ingresar allí pudo hacerlo, como Pedro por su casa…_

 _― ¿y quién lo hizo, quien le dijo lo de Clarisse? ―preguntó ella retorciéndose los dedos, a lo que Emmett respondió en una palabra._

 _―Patterson._

 _―Pero… pero cómo…_

― _Hablando con Tyler, dijo que había recibido el mensaje que avisaba que la niña estaba en el hospital justo cuando estaba desayunando con Liam. Quizás lo dijo sin querer en voz alta y Patterson aprovechó de hacer de las suyas con esa información._

 _― ¡Dios!_

 _―El arquitecto se siente lo suficientemente mal y se culpa de lo que ocurrió. Garrett y yo hemos tratado de persuadirlo de que no se culpe, que él ha sido de suficiente ayuda para nosotros._

 _―Es verdad. Hablaré con él cuando salga de aquí ―apuntó, concordando con Emmett que Tyler de nada era culpable. Enseguida se volvió hacia el abogado que checaba algo en su IPhone, para preguntarle con mucho temor a la respuesta ―Entonces, ¿no hay esperanzas de sacarlo antes de aquí, del encierro?_

 _―Presenté un recurso pero está en curso, y antes del próximo juicio es difícil que lo suelten. Debemos procurar que Edward se restablezca dentro del plazo que el juez fijó para la próxima audiencia, de lo contrario va a postergarla y eso dilatará más la situación._

 _― ¿Y hay novedades? ¿Digo, que puedan ayudarnos a aclarar todo esto y terminar ya con esta tortura?_

 _―Mi esposa ha estado revolviendo algunas cosas, con contactos suyos que son del lado empresarial más turbio y ha descubierto algunas cosas de Patterson, de su pasado y lo que lo liga a la familia Masen. James se ha encargado de salvaguardar los activos de la sociedad que se creó luego del cierre de la empresa de la vieja, que es lo que Patterson quiere, es obvio. Y yo estoy haciendo la lista de testigos que es bastante amplia. Nada tendría que salir mal..._

 _― ¿Pero y si consiguen lo que quieren…?_

 _―Hemos estado averiguando y después de los años que han pasado, de lo único que podrían culpar a Edward es de ser cómplice de la vieja, y me estoy poniendo en el peor escenario. Si es así, deberíamos pagar la indemnización que Patterson está pidiendo en nombre de su pobre esposa y la multa que la fiscalía disponga, quizás incluso pidan baja de pena carcelar para Elizabeth, cuestión que veo improbable._

 _― ¿Podrían meter preso a Edward de forma indefinida?_

 _―Uhm… podrían, pero dudo que ocurra._

 _― ¡Pero podría pasar, Emmett! ―exclamó Bella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza ― ¡Dios! ¡¿Cuándo va a acabarse esta tortura?! ¡Edward es inocente y está preso!_

 _―Bella, ponme atención en una cosa ―el abogado tuvo que tomar el rostro acongojado de bella y obligarla a mirarlo. ―Voy a decirte lo mismo que le juré a Edward el día que lo metieron a prisión: voy a sacar a Edward de ese lugar aunque tenga que moler a golpes a todo el que se interponga en el camino. Tengo muchas ganas de romper huesos y patear culos ahora mismo, Bella, así que no me detendrían, menos cuando la justicia en este caso está siendo viciada, cuando un hombre de leyes como yo está perdiendo la fe en el sistema. Así que más vale que me creas, ¿lo harás, me creerás?_

 _―Sí, claro que te creo, Emmett._

― ¿Demonio? ―el llamado tan característico de su esposo la sacó de sus recuerdos, obligándose a sacudir la cabeza y regresar al presente. Miró a su hombre, tendido sobre la cama, evaluándola con ojos certeros, como si pudiera leer su mente ― ¿Qué tienes, demonio? ¿Me estás escondiendo algo?

Bueno, efectivamente le estaba escondiendo algo importante de lo que ella apenas se había enterado la noche anterior. ¿Sería el momento adecuado para decírselo? Creía que no, porque iba a ponerse más ansioso de lo que ya estaba y quizás eso repercutiría en su salud. además, con todo lo del juicio, no iban a poder disfrutar de la noticia como ella lo hubiese deseado, así que decidió guardar estricto silencio, siendo su tía la única persona que estaba enterada y que juró guardarle el secreto.

― ¿Demonio? ―Insistió Edward cuando ella se demoró en contestarle― ¿Me dices de una vez qué ocurre?

―No pasa nada, no pasa nada ―se apresuró en responder ella, bajando su cabeza para que sus labios alcanzaran los de su esposo en un beso suave y cálido.

―Joder, mujer, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te extraño y de lo mucho que he pensado en ti ―murmuró él, contemplando los ojos de su mujer― si no fuera por ti y por mi hija, ya hubiera bajado los brazos y hubiera cometido cualquier locura, no me hubiese importado.

―No quiero ni saber de lo que estás hablando.

―No, demonio, no quieres saberlo. Lo que sí debes tener muy claro, es que voy a intentar mantenerme fuerte por ti, porque cuando estoy solo en esa sucia celda, a punto de caer, tú te me apareces y me gritas que no puedo rendirme.

―No te rindas, Edward, no lo hagas, no cuando eres inocente y hay muchas maneras de demostrarlo. Saldrás de aquí y todo volverá a ser como antes…

―No estoy tan seguro de eso, porque en cuanto salga me pondré manos a la obra contra Elizabeth y el mequetrefe de su esposo, y cuando acabe con ellos, ahí sí podré respirar tranquilo.

Bella lo miró, y vio el compromiso de esa promesa en los ojos oscuros de su marido. No iba a discutirle porque no había caso, menos en ese momento y no iba ella a ponerse a pensar e interpretar los dichos de su marido, porque no era el momento. Ahora ella debía estar centrada en la recuperación de su marido, en la de su hija y cuidar de la pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Entonces sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de su marido, suaves y codiciosos.

―Mejor prométeme que me llevarás a una isla muy lejos y me tendrás ahí cautiva hasta que te sacies de mi.

― ¡Oh, sí, demonio! Eso haré y ni aunque me pidas piedad voy a soltarte, ya verás. Así que échale una repasada al Kamasutra y espérame lista, mujer.

Ella se sonrojó tanto como su blusa y sonrió, bajando sus párpados con vergüenza. Enseguida los levantó y sonrió con ternura, juntando su frente a la de su marido.

―Dios, Edward, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

El ogro alzó su mano y abarcó el cuello dócil de su mujer, mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba su aroma a rosas salvajes que lo trasladaba al mejor de los lugares, junto a ella, dentro de la burbuja pacífica que los apartaba de todo, burbuja que no tenía nada que ver con el cuarto incoloro y sin vida donde estaba, con ventanas sucias cubiertas de barrotes. Ella llenaba de vida y color cualquier lugar donde estuviera y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Pero para su mala suerte, no podía echarle llave a su burbuja e impedir que alguien entrara, pues estaba bajo una maldita custodia policial. Un gendarme carraspeó tras abrir la puerta y anunció la llegada del abogado, y que la señora tenía que salir. El ogro gruñó, lanzándole dagas de fuego al gendarme, antes que este desapareciera.

― ¿Crees… crees que te sentirás bien para el próximo juicio? Emmett tiene miedo de que lo posterguen si no te recuperas…

―Sobre mi cadáver voy a dejar que estiren esta mierda de juicio, mucho menos cuando quizás voy a verle la cara a la vieja… ―murmuró el ogro bajando la voz y reincorporándose sobre la cama con la ayuda de su esposa, que intentó de mejor manera acomodar las duras almohadas detrás de él.

―Vas a comportarte, Edward, ¿me oyes?

― ¿Vas a irte? ―Preguntó, esquivando el reproche de su mujer. Ella asintió y peinó el caótico cabello de Edward, que seguía cada uno de sus pasos.

―Sí, dejé a Clarisse con mi tía y Victoria, ya debe estar echándome de menos. Pero me permitieron regresar mañana, así que no pongas esa cara.

―Procura que mi hija no me extrañe demasiado y dile que la amo, ¿sí?, que pronto voy a regresar.

―Se lo diré. ―Bella tomó el rostro de su marido y lo besó dulcemente antes de apartarse y salir de la fea habitación con sus emociones encontradas entre sí. Feliz por haberlo visto bien y triste porque se quedaba ahí sin poder llevárselo con ella.

―Pero ya pronto, Bella, ya pronto él regresará a casa ―se animó y caminó hacia el sector donde Damián la esperaba para llevarla de regreso al hospital con el ánimo mucho mejor de como cuando llegó.

Mientras tanto, Emmett entraba al cuarto de Edward y saludaba a su amigo revolviéndole el cabello y provocando a su amigo que estiró los brazos para golpearlo y alejarlo de una vez.

―Te ves mejor, mi amigo ―comentó Emmett, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Edward ―sustito que nos hiciste pasar.

― ¿Averiguaste cómo Patterson logró entrar, quién lo dejó?

―Los guardias balbucearon una respuesta, nada concreto, pero apuesto mi cabeza que ese viejo les dio dinero como para hacerse los sordos, ciegos y mudos.

―Maldito hijo de puta ―gruñó, apuñando la sábana de mala calidad que lo cubría― ¿Y sobre la presencia de la vieja en el juicio?

―Ya enviamos el petitorio, pero depende de lo que al juez se le antoje decidir, aunque por la condición de "pseudo-loca" que la vieja alega tener, será difícil. Te lo digo antes que te lleves la sorpresita, mi amigo.

― ¡Maldita vieja! ―golpeó el puño sobre la cama―. Pero no voy a dejarla en paz, ni a ella ni al imbécil ese de Patterson.

―Cuidado con ese tipo, Edward, él sabe dónde atacar. Vio cómo te pusiste cuando te dijo lo de Clary, así que te recomiendo que te rejales y nos concentramos en esto, en sacarte de este lugar y taparle la boca a la vieja.

Edward se imaginó estrangulando el cuello del tipo ese tipejo y el de esa vieja, uno para cada una de sus manos, pidiéndole cada uno clemencia mientras el aire se estancaba en sus pulmones… Ah, qué placer.

―Emmett, esa vieja es astuta y sabe que tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sacar provecho. No por nada se está tomando tantas molestias. Esta vieja quiere algo más y no sé qué es…

―Con la noticia que Patterson soltó a los diarios, poniéndola como la pobre y abandonada anciana, abandonada por su nieto que ahora sería sometido a juicio para probar su culpabilidad y de paso la inocencia de ella.

―Por cierto, que la seguridad se redoble alrededor de mi mujer y mi hija, de Carmen. Todos tendrían que tener alguien resguardándolos, no me extrañaría que ese tipejo atacara por la espalda.

―Está cubierto, incluso Damián tiene escolta para él y para Bea, aunque a tu pequeña hermana no le agrade mucho la idea.

― ¿Cómo está ella?

― ¿Bea? Desconsolada, mi amigo. Demandó a tu padre que le contara qué estaba ocurriendo, porque ya no era una niña y todo eso.

Edward torció la boca y miró hacia la luz que lograba filtrarse desde la calle por la ventana. Ese asunto con la vieja urraca y el tipo ese estaba causando más daños colaterales de los que él pudiera haber previsto. El simple hecho que Bea fuera su hermana la ponía en riesgo, y no solo a ella sino al resto de los suyos.

―Dijo que quería ir al juicio… ―habló Emmett, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, muy concentrado. Edward arrugó la frente.

― ¿Quién?

―Bea.

― ¡Dile que no se atreva! ―Exclamó Edward, irritado. Lo que le faltaba ahora era vérselas con la impulsividad esa de su hermana adolecente―. Que no la quiero ver cerca de lugares como ese, porque si me entero, voy a meterla al convento.

―No eres su padre, Edward.

―Pero sí su hermano mayor, por lo que tendrá que obedecerme.

―Oye, amigo, Damián jamás permitiría que ella fuera al juicio, además es menor de edad, no la dejarían entrar.

El ogro apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, enviándole mensajes sensoriales a su hermana pequeña, advirtiéndole que si salía con una barbaridad como la que Emmett comentó, iba a meterse en un buen lío.

Pero la hermana de Edward era testaruda, y estaba preocupada, triste y confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Su entorno sabía que ella era hermana de Edward Masen, pese a no llevar el mismo apellido, por eso para ella recibir comentario mal intencionados sobre la culpabilidad de su hermano de boca de adolecentes indolentes, le hacía daño, aunque su grupo de amigos más cercanos le prestaba apoyo y contención frente a las lenguas venenosas que rondaban el colegio.

Incluso su madre, residente en Suecia, estaba preocupada y habló con Damián sobre la idea de que la pequeña fuera a pasar un tiempo con ella mientras la historia de Edward decantara. A Damián no le pareció una mala idea, pero sabía que no podía imponérsele con esa decisión a su hija… bueno, sí que podía, Beatriz era menor de edad y tendría que acatarlo si él se lo ordenaba, pero Bea había heredado a calco la misma terquedad que su hermano Edward, y no habría poder humano que la sacara de allí. Así que Damián decidió no discutir, pero le advirtió de la seguridad estricta que rondaría cerca de ella y que la acompañaría a cualquier lado donde ella fuera.

― ¡No soy la jodida Selena Gómez como para andar con escolta, papá! ―Le dijo una noche luego que él llegara de un largo día en que había tenido que pasearse entre el hospital y el penal. Era tarde, pero su hija lo estaba esperando estoica, sentada a la mesa del comedor para que le diera información de cómo estaba su hermano.

―Primero, cuida tu vocabulario, Beatriz…

― ¡Edward siempre suelta palabrotas, y tú no le dices nada!

Damián apretó los puños e hizo una nota mental de hablar con su hijo para que controlara cualquier cosa que su hermana quinceañera pudiera copiar, como soltar palabrotas a diestra y siniestra.

― ¿Podrías pensar en ir a ver a tu madre? ―Terció Damián, olvidándose de la pequeña discusión sobre vocabulario, insistiéndole en el viaje―. Ella te echa de menos. Además no has visitado a tu hermanito pequeño, ¿no quieres verlos?

―Sí que quiero, pero no ahora que Edward está en la cárcel… ―se restregó los ojos que ahora estaban rojos de puro llanto acumulado, y tragó grueso antes de agregar―Él no es culpable, ¿verdad?

Damián torció la cabeza y al ver a su hija llorar por su hermano, una vez más, se levantó rápido y la levantó de la silla de ruedas para ponerla sobre sus piernas. Ella se abrazó a él y lloró con su cara escondida en el cuello de su padre.

―Mi cielo, por supuesto que no es culpable. Si tu hermano tuviera que pagar por algo malo que hizo, yo sería el primero en demandar que pagara. Pero hay personas… malas que quieren verlo así.

― ¿Tiene que ver con su abuela? ¿La que te echó del país hace años, cuando él era pequeño?

―Sí, tiene que ver con ella. ―Besó su frente y se apartó un poco para verle el rostro inundado en lágrimas―. Por eso, si insistes en quedarte, debes prometerme que no harás una tontería y harás lo que te digo. El corazón de tu padre no soportaría nada más…

―Me comportaré… ―sorbió su nariz y volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro fuerte de su padre―. ¿Al menos puedo regresar mañana al hospital a ver a Clary?

―Puedes, siempre que no lo hagas sola, ¿entendido?

― ¿Mañana?

―Después de la escuela ―ratificó Damián, llevándose un abrazo de su hija como agradecimiento.

Beatriz se quedó más tranquila y esperó pacientemente el paso de la noche y la jornada escolar hasta el mediodía, iluminándosele la vista cuando Carmen la esperaba junto a un auto gris, en compañía de uno de los hombres de seguridad que se había dispuesto para ella. Aplicó turbo a su silla de ruedas y rauda llegó frente a Carmen a quien casi atropelló, pero que se carcajeó por el entusiasmo de la adolecente.

― ¡¿Me vas a llevar con Clary, verdad?!

― ¡Oh, sí! Allí nos esperan, aunque creo que debería llevarte a almorzar por ahí primero ―tentó Carmen, abriendo la puerta del coche para ayudar a meter a la niña al asiento trasero. Beatriz luego de que diestramente saltara de su silla al coche, se negó al ofrecimiento de Carmen.

―Comeré lo que quieran en el hospital.

―Está bien ―cerró la puerta, y rodeó el coche para subirse del otro lado, para que el chofer después de haber metido la silla en el maletero, se instara tras el volante y se dirigiera hacia el hospital, donde al llegar se encontraron con Victoria, la colorina novia de James, que hablaba con alguien a quien ella no conocía. Un hombre alto y de lo más guapo, como los modelos que solían salir en las revistas.

― ¿Tyler, cómo estás? ―saludó Carmen, empujando la silla de Beatriz cuando llegaron a ellos. Luego saludó a Victoria mientras el joven a quien Carmen había llamado Tyler se quedó mirando a la adolecente en ebullición, que parecía haber sido flechada por Cupido cuando vio a aquel galán de revistas. Posiblemente, piensa ella, haya babeado cuando este se inclinó y acarició su barbilla, guiñándole el ojo.

― ¿Y esta dama? Apuesto que es la hija de Damián ―dijo el joven, mirando a Carmen que asintió, mientras Beatriz seguía como una boba cada uno de sus movimientos.

―Soy… soy… soy Beatriz, y estoy soltera.

Victoria se carcajeó alto y claro, mientras Carmen cubría su boca escondiendo su risa. Tyler abrió los ojos y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de ella, contemplándola con esos ojos negro azulados, divertidos.

― ¡Qué barbaridad! ―exclamó, meneando la cabeza― ¿Cómo es eso que no tienes a los galanes suspirando por ti, eh?

―Mi papá y Edward los espantan…

―Yo haría lo mismo ―volvió a guiñarle y ella sonrió como una boca, pasándose la mano por su cabello antes de volver a levantarse para hablarle a Carmen y preguntarle algo que Beatriz no escuchó. Solo fue consciente del movimiento de esos labios y de su rostro perfecto.

― ¡Bea, niña por Dios! ―exclamó Victoria cuando vio a la niña abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuera un bacalao. Carmen se había alejado y Tyler se había apartado unos metros para contestar una llamada telefónica sin ella darse cuenta.

― ¿Qué… qué cosa…? ―balbuceó la chica, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al arquitecto.

― ¡Cierra la boca y céntrate, por vida de Dios! Parece que ibas a comerte al pobre Tyler…

― ¡¿A caso tú no te lo comerías, Victoria?!

La aludida abrió su boca, espantada y sonrió a continuación, dándole la razón a la niña. Claro, lo hubiera hecho si James no existiera en su vida.

―Damas, algo se presentó y debo irme, ¿puedes decirme, Victoria, donde encontrar a Bella para despedirme?

―Vi salir al doctor del cuarto de la niña, así que debe estar vistiéndola. Puedes ir allí, supongo.

―Gracias ―dijo, antes de caminar por los pasillos, con dos pares de ojos femeninos fijos en su espalda… y en otra parte de su anatomía que se veía muy bien desde atrás.

El arquitecto, divertido por la actitud de la adolecente, caminó hasta el cuarto donde él sabía que estaba la pequeña hija de Bella. Había llegado allí apenas diez minutos antes con la intención de saber de primero fuente cómo se encontraba Edward después de lo que había ocurrido, y disculparse con él a través de su esposa. Pero no había podido encontrarse con ella, pues cuando llegó, Bella estaba en la habitación hablando con el doctor sobre la evolución de la niña y se quedó él allí con la intención de esperarla, pero esa llamada desde la obra, demandaba su presencia inmediata por un problema que se había presentado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, alzó la mano con la intención de golpear antes de entrar, pero antes que él pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió un poco y él alcanzó a oír la voz de Carmen, que con voz severa le advertía a Bella:

—Debes alimentarte, Bella, no solo porque debes estar fuerte por todo esto, sino porque recién anoche te enteraste que tendrás otro bebé y eso demanda cuidados de tu parte.

Entonces la puerta se abrió del todo y él chocó con el rostro de Carmen, que se sobresaltó de verlo allí.

―Tyler.

―Yo vine a ver a Bella… tengo que irme y quería…despedirme antes de hacerlo.

Entonces Bella apareció detrás de Carmen, que seguía mirando al arquitecto, atenta a cualquier reacción de él que pudiera debelar que había oído la conversación. El joven estaba nervioso, sin duda, pero no hizo comentario de haber escuchado más allá. Aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera oído.

―Tía, trae a Victoria y a Bea para que vean a Clarisse. Yo me quedaré con Tyler ―dijo Bella, empujando a su tía para que se pudiera en marcha, mientras hacía entrar a Tyler al cuarto, donde la niña estaba recostada mirando la pantalla de televisión que acababan de encender para ella.

― ¿La niña se encuentra mejor?

―Sí, está algo decaída, pero es lo normal.

―Me alegro. Yo… vine a saber cómo estaba Edward. Después de que supe lo que ocurrió con Liam, me sentí tan culpable…

―No tienes que sentirte responsable de nada, lo sabes. Edward está bien, todo bajo control allí.

―Vaya, cuanto me alegro. Reitérale mi compromiso con ustedes, por favor, que no lo dude…

―ÉL no lo hace y está muy agradecido de lo que estás haciendo.

―Bueno… ahora me tengo que ir, ¿quieres que te lleve hasta allí?

―Te lo agradezco, pero no. Tengo al chofer esperándome y creo que no sería bueno que nos vieran juntos, por si las dudas.

―Comprendo ―dijo el arquitecto, sintiendo la puerta chocar con su espalda cuando esta volvió a abrirse sin aviso, ingresando una enfermera de estatura pequeña y ojos negros como el carbón, que al parecer venía a cambiar el suero de la niña.

Tyler se retiró, despidiéndose de paso de Victoria, Carmen y Beatriz, esta última aun suspirando por ese hombre que pensaba ella, no podía haberse visto más atractivo aunque hubiera querido, con esa chaqueta negra y el pantalón del mismo color que le hacía tanta justicia a esas piernas y a ese _lindo trasero que_ …

― ¿Qué estás mirando, Bea? ―preguntó Bella, cuando vio a la niña con sus ojos puestos en el trasero del arquitecto. Beatriz se sobresaltó y miró a Bella, con sus cachetes rojos por haber sido sorprendida mirando hacia donde no debía.

― ¡¿Yo?! Uhm… ¿las… sillas…?

―Sí, claro ―respondió Bella, escondiendo su sonrisita―. Ayúdame con Clarisse, yo voy saliendo a ver a Edward.

― ¿Puedes decirle que he estado aquí y he deseado ir a verlo? ―Preguntó, olvidándose de aquel último flechazo, preocupándose ahora por su hermano mayor―. Dile que espero que pronto salga de ahí y que ya todo esto se acabe, ¿se lo puedes decir?

―Se lo diré, pequeña ―sonrió Bella, acariciando la mejilla de la chica antes de dirigirse ahora hasta su hija para besar su frente antes de salir rumbo al hospital penitenciario, donde aún estaba su marido, recuperándose.

Lo único que Edward agradecía de estar en esa fea sala que simulaba una habitación de hospital, era la ventana, que por muy sucia y flanqueada de barrotes que estuviera, lograba ver la luz del día filtrarse por estas, haciéndolo sentir "menos" encarcelado. Lo malo es que esos tiempos de ocio, como él los denominó, no hacía más que echar a correr su imaginación y prever un sinfín de escenarios con los que, una vez libre, pudiera torturar a la vieja urraca de Elizabeth y al tipo ese que tuvo la osadía de burlarse con algo tan importante para él como lo era la salud de su hija. No iba a pasar por alto aquello ni mucho menos olvidarlo, eso era algo por lo que Patterson tendría que pagar.

A veces, cuando estaba maquinando ese tipo de cosas, una voz de ultratumba le hacía pensar que después de todo y pese que la sola idea a él le revolvía el estómago, su actitud no era mucho mejor que la de la vieja esa que decía ser su abuela. Y cuando se estaba torturando con ese tipo de pensamientos, otra voz suave y reconfortante se imponía y le decía que él no era como Elizabeth, que él a diferencia de esa mujer, era capaz de reconocer sus culpas, de ir adelante con la verdad, de amar, cuestiones que para ella eran intrascendentes.

―No soy como tú, Elizabeth Masen ―murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de convencerse, tras suspirar y con su vista aun perdida más allá de los barrotes de la ventana.

Absorto en esos pensamientos estaba, cuando un alegato al otro lado de la puerta custodiada por gendarmes llamó su atención. Había recibido ese mismo día la visita de su mujer que lo había acompañado por cerca de dos horas, dejándole lado a Emmett más tarde, para que lo pusiese al día sobre los avances para el próximo juicio que se celebraría en un par de días, por eso, movido por la curiosidad, trató de poner atención en la voz que exigía entrar a verlo.

 _― ¡¿Va a impedirle el ingreso a una monja, señor gendarme?!_

Torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa –digamos que en ese último tiempo muy pocas cosas lo hacían sonreír― y se imaginó a la hermana Manuela con sus manos sobre las caderas, demandando entrar. No alcanzó a oír el resto de la conversación, cuando la puerta se abrió y el gendarme anunció la visita de "la enviada de Dios". La hermana Manuela asomó su rostro y suspiró, mordiéndose el labio mientras se le acercaba con aquel rostro dulce pero ahora cargado de preocupación.

―Interrumpí mi retiro cuando supe lo que había ocurrido ―indicó la monja con su voz quebrada por la emoción, extendiendo sus manos para alcanzar las de Edward que se encontraban sobre su regazo―. ¡Ay, Edward, por Dios! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, preso y en una cama de hospital?

―Mejor dígame quién le fue con el chisme, madre.

―Eso da lo mismo ―bajó los ojos hasta sus manos que apresaban las de Edward, alzándose de hombros y escondiendo la fuente que le entregó aquella información―. Además, salió en todos los periódicos… ¿por qué yo no sabía que esa mujer volvió a aparecer? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

―Hacer lo que siempre hizo, hermana, culpar a los demás de sus errores y quedar ella como la pobre anciana libre de culpas.

―Pero ella mató… ―carraspeó haciendo atrás el llanto que le provocaba recordar ese hecho― ella es culpable. Y si su empresa se fue a la quiebra, fue porque ella no oyó lo que le dijeron, todo fue su culpa, ¿por qué es tan difícil de entender?

―Madre, eso yo lo tengo claro, y estoy seguro que ella también ―Edward suspiró y desvió su mirada de los ojos tristes y preocupados de la monja―. Lo que ella quiere es joderme, verme infeliz. Lo hizo desde el día que me sacó del hogar de menores cuando era niño, y lo siguió haciendo durante el tiempo que me tuvo como su rehén, y lo sigue haciendo ahora que está en la cárcel. Esa vieja sabe que nada económico puede obtener que merezca la pena para incluso que vuelvan a inculparla y sumarle más años a su condena. Quiere verme destruido, hundido como yo la hundí a ella, y no me va a dejar en paz hasta que lo consiga… o hasta que yo consiga liberarnos de ella de una vez y para siempre.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso último, Edward?

Y otra vez, la voz tenebrosa, como la de un ángel malo, susurrándole: " _eres igual a ella, igual de cruel, igual de despiadado y macabro…"_

―No quiere saberlo, hermana. Está en juego la seguridad de mi mujer y de mi hija, del entorno que me rodea y frente a ese riego yo no voy a quedarme quieto. Ella quiere pelea, y es eso lo que va a tener, sin contemplaciones.

―Realmente das miedo cuando hablas de ese modo. Recuerda que tienes una esposa y una hija…

― ¡Por eso mismo, madre! ―Exclamó con furia. Enseguida cerró los ojos e inspiró fuerte para calmarse, no quería sobresaltar a la visita ―Esa vieja logró aliarse a alguien de poder que está aquí afuera. No sé con qué promesa a cambio, pero lo hizo; encontró a alguien que es tan maldito como ella que nada más tiene odio contra mí por lo que esa vieja le inculcó. Eso no es justo, madre, y yo quiero que de una maldita vez por todas se haga justicia.

― ¡Ay, hijo! ―Suspiró ella, soltando una mano para llevarla hasta el cabello demasiado largo ya de Edward ―no hagas ninguna tontería. Piensa las cosas y…

― ¿Cree que aquí encerrado, no he tenido tiempo de pensar? Es lo único que puedo hacer…

―Por cierto, ¿por qué estás en esta cama de hospital? ―Preguntó ella de pronto, saliéndose del tema.

―Uno de los episodios me tiró a piso… ya sabe…

― ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no estás tomando tus medicinas, Edward?! ¡¿Tendré que venir yo a dártelas en la boca como cuando eras un niño?!

―Joder, madre…

― ¡Tu vocabulario, Edward Masen! ―exclamó ella, criticando las palabrotas que salían de la boca de Edward. Él la miró y rodó los ojos.

―Perdón, perdón hermana. ―se disculpó y agregó una explicación ―Mi hija fue internada en el hospital por una infección. Yo no lo sabía hasta que Liam Patterson fue a decírmelo, poniéndole un poco más de drama, haciéndome creer… lo peor.

―Dios del cielo, que crueldad.

―Y sobre las medicinas, no, no me las había estado tomando. Después que me metieron a la sombra sin previo aviso, simplemente pasé de las dosis diarias. Me descompensé y… pasó lo que pasa siempre.

―Lo siento mucho, hijo. No sabía lo de tu pequeña. Apenas bajé del monte de oración, me llegó la noticia que estabas aquí y corrí a verte. Prometo ir a verla ahora que salga de aquí.

―No se preocupe, hermana.

―Voy a estar a tu lado cada vez que lo necesites, hijo. Pero me alegro que no hayas estado solo, me alegro que la gente que te amé esté a tu alrededor, conteniéndote.

―Son lo más valioso que tengo, hermana. Podría perderlo todo, pero mientras los tenga a ellos…

"¿ _Lo ves? No eres como ella…"_ susurró la voz dulce que rebatía a la del ángel malo, mientras la hermana Manuela lo miraba y sonreía, acariciándole las manos que se entibiaron al abrigo de las de esa mujer.

 _Sentado en la incómoda y dura cama de media plaza que se disponía en ese lugar para conciliar el sueño, y en medio de la oscuridad de la celda húmeda y maloliente se encontraba el ogro sentado, con su cabeza agarrando sus manos, contemplaba el suelo y se lamentaba de su maldita suerte, maldiciendo a todos los que lo habían enviado a ese lugar solitario y oscuro, lejos de la luz. Pero llegaría el momento que esas celdas se abrirían para que él saliera y cuando eso pasara, tomaría la venganza como un sable de doble filo, y le arrancaría la cabeza a cada uno sin una pisca de remordimientos ni mucho menos piedad._

 _―La venganza no es un pensamiento que nos haga libre…_

 _Cerró los ojos. Debía estarse volviendo loco. ¿Cómo es que podía oír con tanta claridad esa voz que hace más de dos años dejó de oír? ¿Esa voz con la que creció, como si hubiera sido la voz de su propia madre? ¿Cómo era posible si ella estaba muerta?_

 _―La muerte es solo para quienes han sido olvidados. Tú no me has olvidado, por lo que sigo viva, al menos en tu recuerdo y en tu corazón._

 _Y para colmo, como solía pasar con ella en vida, leía sus pensamientos con tanta claridad como si él los hubiera estado develando para ella abiertamente._

 _―Es que te conozco…_

 _―Dios, me estoy volviendo loco… ―oyó a la mujer reírse por lo bajo y no pudo aguantar más, decidiendo alzar su cabeza despacio hasta dónde provenía la voz. Entonces la vio, de espalda a él, afirmada de los barrotes, contemplando hacia el pasillo, con su larga túnica negra cubriéndole el cuerpo completo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Y como percibiendo los ojos ansioso de Edward, se giró ella lentamente hasta exponer su rostro luminoso, como si la oscuridad que la rodeaba no surtiera efecto sobre ella, como si ella brillara con luz propia._

 _A Edward le temblaron las piernas y su garganta picó duro con ese deseo de ponerse a chillar como un niño cuando la vio frente a él, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. No había alcanzado a despedirse, en realidad nadie lo había hecho, pues su muerte fue una cuestión que sucedió de momento a otro, pero el hecho de no haber tenido una última conversación con ella, de no haberla podido abrazarla por última vez o agradecerle lo que hizo por él, con la plena convicción que ella lo estuviera oyendo, era algo que secretamente lo carcomía cada vez que la recordaba._

 _―Cuando lloraste en silencio mi muerte junto a mi féretro y cada vez que me hablaste frente a mi lápida en el cementerio te oí, Edward ―aclaró ella con voz sutil, volviendo a confirmar que sí, que oía lo que él pensaba―. Nada tienes que agradecerme, porque te quise a ti y a los niños que tuve a mi cargo como si fueran míos, mis propios hijos, y como la madre que sentí era para ti es que creo oportuno hablarte en esta instancia._

 _―Usted, monja bruja… ―murmuró él ante la capacidad tan certera de la hermana Gabriela en oírle incluso aquello que él no verbalizaba―. Yo… nada de esto tendría que estar pasando. Usted no tendría que estar muerta, yo no tendría que estar en este lugar encerrado injustamente…_

 _―Edward, no estoy muerta. ―Lo dijo con tal convicción que Edward, que no sabía si estaba soñando o estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga o medicamento, o si estaba viviendo una realidad paralela donde ella no estaba muerta―. Estoy viva gracias a personas como tú, que me amaron y me siguen amando…_

 _―Eso no es suficiente para mí ―la voz del ogro sonaba ahogada. Entonces tuvo la valentía de ponerse de pie y caminar un par de pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de la presencia de la monja―. Usted sabe de lo que hablo, y no me refiero solo a que usted siga viva en mi recuerdo, hablo de que cada maldita vez que el mundo se me viene encima, yo necesito de sus palabras, de su contención, la que no tengo. Pienso que lo que usted me diría, en lo que me aconsejaría… ¡Por vida de Dios, hermana!_

 _―No estás solo y muchas personas están a tu alrededor ayudándote a escoger el mejor camino._

 _― ¡¿Y este es el mejor camino?! ¡¿Yo aquí metido en este jodido hoyo, dejando a la deriva a mi familia, es el mejor camino?! ¡¿Dejando que la maldita justicia corrupta encuentre cargos imaginarios y me encierre de por vida aquí?! ―cerró los ojos, se llevó la mano derecha al cabello y lo jaló con fuerza, caminando de un lado para otro dentro de ese tan pequeño espacio, gruñendo maldiciones ― ¡¿Sabe lo que tendría que hacer?! ¡¿Lo sabe, hermana?! ¡Yo tendría que darle un buen motivo a esos jueces para encerrarme, y de una vez por todas ir donde esa vieja y volarle la maldita tapa de los sesos y enviarla al infierno donde debería estar!_

 _―No eres como ella, Edward._

 _La respuesta de la monja sonó tranquila, pacífica, en comparación a la enajenada ansiedad que brotó de la boca de Edward con aquel discurso que parecía haber estado atascado en su cuello desde hace mucho._

 _Entonces él miró a la monja y respirando pesado como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, bajó la vista y miró la punta de sus zapatos sucios._

 _―Usted, una y otra vez, ha estado repitiéndome esa frasecita que no se si creerme…_

 _―No eres como ella, así que no te comportes como ella ―puntualizó con ahínco. Edward pudo imaginarse su rostro molesto―. No le des el gusto de regodearse con la victoria de lo que quiere conseguir: verte solo como se vio ella, como está ella ahora. Porque por más que ese cómplice suyo haga, sigue estando sola. Nadie está a su lado por afecto o decisión propia. Está sola, y eso le carcome el alma de envidia, entonces cree que quitándote la fortuna que puedas haber acuñado, te verá infeliz y solo como ella se quedó hace un par de años. Ojo por ojo._

 _―Mi mujer me ama, y no va a dejarme aunque me tenga que ir a dormir bajo el puente ―aseguró, levantando la cara, hablando con total seguridad―. La única cosa que la apartaría de mí es si dejara de amarme o yo cometiera alguna barbaridad como engañarla, por ejemplo. Pero eso jamás ocurrirá._

 _―Y tienes a tu padre y a tus hermanos, y no solo me refiero a Alice y Beatriz, sino también al resto de tus amigos a quienes adoptaste como hermanos ―acotó la hermana Gabriela dándole la razón a Edward―. Y lo más importante: hay una niña pequeña esperando por ti, por su padre. No la defraudes, a ella menos que nadie. Piensa en ella cuando la voz del ángel malo esté susurrándote cosas oscuras, como eso de que eres igual a ella._

 _Edward tragó grueso por las palabras recordatorias de esa monja vestida de negro, que le sonreía y que a paso lento se acercaba a él, con una mano levantada justo hasta que quedó a la altura de su mejilla, la que colocó allí sutilmente, como una madre lo hubiera hecho con su hijo. Edward cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el calor en su mejilla, y sintiendo una paz como nunca en ese frío lugar, sonrió, agradeciéndole a la monja haber llegado a él, cuando más lo necesitaba._

Después de unos segundos, Edward abrió los ojos y el escenario había cambiado. Ya no estaba en la celda, estaba en la cama del cuarto de hospital de la penitenciaría donde había dormido hacía dos noches. Se lamentó que aquello haya sido un sueño… aunque en realidad para él no lo era, porque la monja Gabriela seguía viva en su corazón y las palabras que le había dicho eran tan reales, que habían hecho que aquella paz que sintió en el sueño, se traspasara hasta su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón. Con esa serenidad, con esa seguridad de que lo real solía salir a flote con la brillantez de un diamante, como solía decía la monja, sabía saldría invicto de aquello, con su verdad por delante, y Elizabeth tendría que morir en la celda de la cárcel, como la mujer culpable que era.

* * *

 **Gracias miles a todas por quedarse acompañando al ogro y a mí. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar, les estoy tremendamente agradecida.**

 **Como siempre, a mis nenas: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte por echarme la mano y prestarme su amistad. ¡Gracias! ¡las quiero!**

 **Y como siempre, nos reencontramos la próxima semana con esta locura. Besotes: Cata!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

―Aún con el testimonio de la señorita Kate Anderson, las probabilidades de que Edward Masen se declare culpable por los delitos económicos, son muy bajas, señor Patterson.

Liam suspiró y se giró sobre su butaca de cuero de su escritorio hacia la ventana de vidrios polarizados que cubría casi por completo el muro detrás de él. Esto de ayudar a Elizabeth Masen le estaba costando varios dolores de cabeza e incluso poner en juego su nombre, y eso no podía suceder. Eran demasiados costos por hasta ahora nulos beneficios. Y honestamente, estaba cansado.

― ¿Señor?

―Una de mis informantes requiere reunirse conmigo para darme una información importante, y después cenaré con mi hijo. Mañana me reuniré con ustedes y les daré a conocer mi decisión.

― ¿Y qué hará con… su esposa?

―Eso ya lo veré. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos abogados se miraron, alzándose de hombros, y tras guardar sus documentos en sus respectivos portafolios, salieron de la oficina de Patterson que siguió dándoles la espalda y que no respondió al saludo de despedida que los señores le dieran antes de salir.

Pocos minutos después, la secretaria por el interfono, le dijo que una mujer vestida de enfermera lo esperaba. Él demandó hacerla pasar y que no lo molestara mientras la dama estuviera allí. Segundos más tarde entró ella mientras él se giraba de frente a su escritorio, donde la coqueta enfermera se sentó y cruzó sus piernas, las que él acarició sinuosamente sobre el muslo descubierto.

―Tengo algo que puede interesarle…

―Y yo te daré algo por eso. Dime, hermosa ―susurró insinuante, metiendo su mano más allá del borde del delantal blando que se había levantado. Ella sonrió, y se removió excitada por la mano curiosa del hombre que seguro iba a colgar de su cuello un lindo collar y le daría uno o dos orgasmos como Dios manda sobre la base de ese tan fino escritorio.

―Clarisse Masen fue dada de alta esta tarde, así que creo no podré ir más allá con lo que me pediste.

―No importa, preciosa. ¿Pero apenas esa información traes para mí?

―Oh, no. Escuché algo que puede interesarte: la madre de la niña pasó por la consulta de su ginecólogo. Yo a veces lo ayudo en algunos procedimientos, por lo que no me costó que me soltara a qué había ido ella a verlo, si tan solo por una consulta regular o… por otra cosa.

― ¿Otra cosa?

―Uhm… el ginecólogo me dijo que estaba embarazada.

― ¿Qué Bella Swan está embarazada? ¡No me digas, qué alegría! ―exclamó como si estuviera realmente alegre por la noticia, cuando en verdad en su cabeza estaban comenzando a formarse toda clase de ideas sobre lo cual sacarle provecho a esa situación. Porque, ¿qué cosas estaría dispuesto a hacer Edward Masen por salvar la vida de su esposa y su eventual retoño? ¿Ceder su porcentaje de la empresa que dirigía? Incluso él podría hacer acopio de su buen corazón y hacer que lo sacaran de la cárcel, por que no.

― ¿Son buenas noticias?

―Oh, cariño, no sabes cuánto… ―ronroneó, llegando a tocar con sus dedos el borde de sus braguitas de encaje. Ella apretó sus muslos y él sonrió encantado, suspirando y para frustración de la enfermera, sacando sus manos de debajo del atuendo de trabajo―. Pero ahora no puedo darte más que un cheque en recompensa. Si quieres algo más…

―Podemos juntarnos más tarde… o mañana… mi apartamento estaría bien. Vivo sola, con mi gata, así que…

―Bueno, tu gata y tú tendrán el placer de mi visita más tarde. Ahora necesito que bajes ese hermoso trasero de mi mesa, mi hijo está por llegar.

― ¿Es tan guapo como tú?

―Seguro lo es. Ha frecuentado el hospital y la familia de Bella, así que de seguro te lo has topado.

―Bueno ―dijo ella, saltando del escritorio. Tomó la Mont Blanc que Liam solía usar y en una hoja blanca anotó su dirección, que dejó para Liam justo frente a él― te espero entonces. Estaré ansiosa y desnuda.

―Más te vale, cariño ―respondió y la vio girarse y salir contorneando su dulce trasero, haciéndose él una idea de lo bien que iba a pasarlo entre las piernas de aquella chiquilla. Se reacomodó el pantalón que escondía su erección que se había hecho notar por la presencia de la mujer, fetiche de cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente.

Se levantó y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para marcarle a su hijo, con quien había quedado de reunirse esa noche como le había dicho a su visita anterior.

― ¿Hijo mío, dónde estás? ―preguntó Liam, mirándose la punta de sus zapatos italianos.

 _―Acabo de aparcar el coche. Ahora subo._

―Aquí te espero. ―colgó, informándole a continuación a su secretaria que hiciera ingresar la cena que había pedido.

Tres mujeres entraron con bandejas y acomodaron todo sobre una mesa redonda al otro lado de la lujosa oficina, mientras él revisaba algunas cosas en su ordenador. Fue entonces que Tyler asomó su cabeza por la puerta entre abierta, levantándose Liam para acercársele y recibirlo.

―Bienvenido, hijo mío ―palmeó su hombro y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá mientras las mujeres acababan de arreglarlo todo―. ¿Te sirvo un trago? ¿Coñac, whisky…?

―Una copa de coñac estaría bien, gracias ―respondió Tyler, desabotonando su americana tras sentarse en el cómodo sillón de tres cuerpos.

― ¿Ha ido todo bien en tu trabajo? ―preguntó Liam en voz alta, sirviendo la copa de licor que su hijo había pedido, además de un vaso de whisky para él.

―Sí, todo en orden…―respondió Tyler, tratando de esconder su incomodidad que le suscitaba estar en ese lugar. Liam sonrió y llevó las copas, ofreciéndole una a su hijo, y sentándose junto a él para comenzar el diálogo intrascendente, mientras sus secretarias terminaban su trabajo. Cuando estuvieron solos, Liam se relajó con sus preguntas y se adentró en lo que él quería saber.

― ¿Alguna novedad sobre Masen?

―Creo que tú tienes más novedades que yo respecto a eso, ¿no?

―Puede… ―comentó misterioso, dándole un trago a su copa. Tyler, un poco harto de los jueguitos de Liam y queriendo tener un poco más de información que ayudara a Edward, soltó su frustración.

― ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme qué te traes? Siempre me haces preguntas y no me dices qué quieres en realidad.

― ¿Y qué puntualmente quieres saber, Tyler?

― ¿Vas a responderme?

―Pruébame.

 _"Allá voy"_ pensó Tyler antes de formular su primera pregunta:

― ¿Por qué accediste a ayudar a Elizabeth? ¿Qué es lo que le debes? Y no me salgas con eso de la vieja amistad, porque no te lo creo.

Liam sonrió y pensó que como todo estaba a punto de estallar, sería bueno tener a su hijo al tanto de su historia, o parte de esta. Después de todo, él estaba de su bando y se uniría como heredero de su imperio, y con los planes que tenía entre manos después de la información que le llevó la gentil enfermera y lo que él pudiera descubrir dentro del círculo de Edward Masen, sería un complemento perfecto.

―Es una vieja historia: cuando fui un adolecente trabajé para August Masen, padre de Elizabeth. Yo era un pobre diablo y él se encargó de emplearme en su empresa. Partí limpiando los pisos hasta que mi tenacidad me destacó y sobresalió de los demás, llamando la atención del viejo. Me gané la confianza del jefe que poco a poco me daba trabajos más importantes, demostrándole que podía confiar en mí de forma ciega si él lo quería. Digamos que parte de lo que tengo hoy se debe a que el viejo confió en mí y me pagó grandes cantidades por ello.

― ¿Qué tipo de trabajos?

―Trabajos… que iban más allá de ordenar archivos. Trabajos sucios con los que él no estaba dispuesto a mancharse las manos. ―recordó, quedando con su vista fija como rememorando ciertas imágenes.

―O sea que, sí te sientes en deuda con los Masen… ―comentó Tyler con algo más que simple curiosidad, porque lo que trataba de hacer era armar el rompecabezas que para él significaba toda esa historia.

―Uhm… ―volvió a beber de su vaso― algo así.

― ¿Y conocías a Elizabeth?

―Por supuesto, ¡Quién no conocía a la única heredera de August Masen! ―exclamó para enseguida quedarse pensativo, mientras recordaba la figura juvenil que aquel entonces la hija de gran empresario Masen lucía.

― ¿Entonces lo haces porque ese hombre te ayudó, porque en realidad se lo debes a él? ―volvió a preguntar Tyler, haciéndosele incomprensible que Liam pusiera tanto en juego por alguien que estaba muerto. Entonces vio la mirada del empresario, la oscuridad siniestra que hizo que el joven arquitecto se pudiera en guardia, esperando a oír finalmente las intenciones de Tyler.

―Yo a ese viejo no le debo nada ―escupió con asco, bebiéndose el resto del contenido del fuerte trago que restaba en su copa―. Muy por el contrario, es él quien dejó una deuda muy grande conmigo…

―Ahora menos te entiendo… ―insistió Tyler, sentándose casi en la punta de la silla, advirtiendo que Liam iba a soltar una gran bomba informativa, al menos para él.

―Por eso no quiero que seas un simple asalariado que dependa de alguien con el apellido Masen, ni de nadie, porque tú eres un Patterson que no le debe pleitesía a nadie.

Tyler se quedó un minuto en silencio contemplando a Liam, quien bufaba por la nariz mientras la mano que sostenía el vaso ahora vacío, se apretaba con fuerza a él, tanta o más fuerza como su mandíbula estaba siendo presionada, seguro donde rememoraba los momento más odiados de su existencia. Carraspeó entonces para hacerse notar y atrajo la atención de Liam, quien alzó las cejas y relajó su rictus. Sonrió tenso hacia su heredero y miró hacia la mesa ya dispuesta, donde los platos cubiertos esperaban por ser devorados.

Entonces se levantó, como si la declaración de hace un momento, teñida de resentimiento no hubiese existido, sonrió y extendió una mano hacia la elegante mesa.

― ¿No se te abrió el apetito? ―preguntó Liam, muy animado―. ¡Anda, no hagamos esperar más esta delicia que han pedido para nosotros!

A Tyler no le quedó de otra que seguir a Liam y ver la posibilidad de seguir adelante con la esclarecedora conversación. Algunas cosas en su cabeza estaban comenzando a tomar forma y hacía que su piel se erizara. O sea, pensaba Tyler mientras se sentaba a la mesa y ponía sobre su regazo la servilleta de lino, que la verdadera motivación de Liam todo este tiempo era la venganza contra los Masen y Elizabeth fuera de ser parte de su cometido, era su móvil.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer con los Masen?

―Primero, voy a terminar de hundir a Elizabeth y por ello su nieto me estará agradecido hasta más no poder ―hablaba con soltura mientras quitaba la cubierta plateada que cubría los platos de los cuales emanó una aroma refinado que Liam absorbió inhalando fuertemente por la nariz.

― ¿Y crees que Elizabeth se traga el cuento de que la estás ayudando…?

―Me da lo mismo lo que crea. Disfruto ilusionándola. Además, tiene tan metido entre ceja y ceja vengarse de Edward, que presiento está olvidándose de tomar providencias ―metió el tenedor en su plato de vieiras y llevó hasta su boca una buena porción de comida, cerrando los ojos al degustar el delicioso manjar, mientras Tyler miraba su plato sin un ápice de apetito después de que Liam develara sus reales intenciones.

―Te casaste con ella para hacerte cargo de los beneficios que pudieran resultar de la acusación contra Edward.

―En efecto.

―Pero es… difícil que ganen el caso… ―carraspeó deteniéndose antes de hablar más de la cuenta― eso se dice al menos. Entonces es difícil que puedas sacar provecho…

―Por las vías regulares, que son más lentas y nada seguras, es probable que no consiga nada… pero usando las tácticas adecuadas, presionando los botones correctos, moviendo a los contactos útiles, todo puede ser hijo mío, todo, incluso que yo mismo sea el accionista mayoritario de "Lux et Umbra".

―Joder... ―murmuró, pasándose los largos dedos por su cabello negro― ¿Has hecho esto antes, verdad? Conseguir lo que tienes por el lado fácil…

― ¿Y quién no lo ha hecho?

A Tyler se le revolvió el estómago al ver la soltura con la que su progenitor reconocía haber usado medios trásfugos para obtener lo que ahora no disimulaba en pavonear ante el resto. No le cabía en la cabeza como era que él podía llevar los genes y la sangre de un tipo como él. El simple hecho de saberlo le provocaba un profundo asco. Bebió un sorbo de vino y metió un poco de comida en su boca, cuando su progenitor dejó a un lado los cubiertos y se lo quedó mirando.

― ¿Qué crees que estaría dispuesto a darme Edward Masen por salvarle la cabeza a uno de sus hijos? ―preguntó Liam como si nada, haciendo que Tyler se atragantara con la comida, que aunque poca, se había llevado a la boca. El arquitecto lo quedó mirando como si en realidad no entendiera lo que acababa de decir, o como si de plano le pareciera una verdadera locura.

― ¿A qué… a qué te refieres? ―preguntó con el rostro ensombrecido de pavor, imaginándose en lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Liam.

―Edward es socio mayoritario de la compañía que se creó luego que liquidaran Masen & Co. El resto de los socios tiene una participación menor a la suya, y eso hace desear pagarme de todo lo que he hecho con parte de esa empresa, que dicho sea de paso y seguro tú concordarás conmigo, ha tenido increíbles resultados y una proyección internacional muy atractiva.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con su hija? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

―Un trato justo, eso pretendo. Oye esto: me he enterado de una fiable fuente que Edward Masen será padre por segunda vez, ¿qué te parece? ―preguntó como si estuvieran hablando de algún tema ligero y alegre, tono de jolgorio que quedó suspendido en el aire cuando Liam vio el rostro estupefacto de Tyler después que le contara la buena nueva. Entonces recordó que él intuía que algo pasaba entre la flamante esposa de Edward y su hijo. Si así era, ¿no sería una estupenda oportunidad para él y esa mujer? ―Lamento si son malas noticias para ti, hijo mío, pero…

― ¿Quieres… quieres hacerle daño al hijo que Bella espera… para presionar a Edward…. Por dinero?

―Uhm… eso suena feo ―arrugó el rostro pero enseguida sonrió burlón―. Quiero darle la oportunidad a esa criatura de crecer junto a su padre… si es que tú no me pides lo contrario. Ya tengo un plan en la cabeza que pretendo trabajar, pero…

―No hagas nada… ―susurró Tyler, mirando su plato casi intacto. Llevar la sangre de el desgraciado con el que estaba compartiendo la mesa en ese momento era una de las cosas peores que a él podía tocarle en esta vida. Verlo, en primer plano, regodearse en su poder que seguramente había obtenido a base de engaños y cosas que a él le daba asco siquiera pensar. ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de hombre era ese?

― ¿Por qué me pides eso, hijo? ―preguntó en cambio Liam con verdadera curiosidad.

Entonces Tyler supo que tenía que poner en juego todo de sí para desviar la atención de Liam sobre Bella y su bebé. Debía salvar a la familia de Edward, sentía que se lo debía. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuál sería la única manera en que Liam diera un paso al costado? Ahora lo sabría, ahora sabría si eso de querer recuperar el tiempo perdido de padre a hijo era cierto o un simple discurso.

― ¿Me dices, hijo? ¿De qué tengo que enterarme? ―Insistió Liam. Entonces su mente del arquitecto se iluminó y se lanzó al vacío.

―El hijo… el hijo que ella espera… es mío.

El rostro de Liam fue un poema realmente. Absorto en la noticia, su cara quedó suspendida en el más profundo de los asombros, mientras contemplaba a su hijo quien esperaba su mentira no cayera a pique, pero por la reacción de Liam, parecía haber hecho un buen trabajo, pese a que aquello se le ocurrió en el momento y bajo presión.

Retorció los dedos en la servilleta que mantenía sobre sus muslos, evaluando el rostro del hombre frente a él cuando vio algo que lo hizo arrugar la frente con extrañeza. ¿Era idea suya o el rostro sorprendido que hace unos momentos dominaba el rostro de Liam, ahora parecía emocionado?

― ¿Me estás diciendo… me estás diciendo que tú y la esposa de Edward son amantes? ―preguntó casi susurrando, sin darle tiempo a su hijo de contestar― ¿Y que… de esa relación ella quedó embarazada… de mi primer nieto?

 _"Ay, Dios, no quiero saber lo que Edward sería capaz de hacerme cuando sepa lo que fui capaz de decir de su esposa"._

―Algo así… ―susurró con vergüenza.

― ¡Ya sabía yo! ―exclamó, golpeando la mesa con profunda dicha, celebrando varios hechos a la vez: que su hijo no le hubiera importado nada y hubiera conseguido involucrarse con una mujer que para el mundo era prohibida, que para fortuna suya se trataba de la esposa de Edward Masen, heredero directo de todo el odio que él le tenía a la familia, y además de todo eso y lo más importante, era que lo haría abuelo… por primera vez.

—Cómo… cómo que sabías… ―quiso saber Tyler, un poco perdido.

― ¡Era lógico! La forma en la que hablabas de ella, de cómo siempre has estado a su alrededor, de tu hostilidad cuando hablas de Edward… ¡era obvio!

Tyler tragó grueso y no hizo más comentario. Lo que Liam había visto era algo que se había inventado, porque él no sentía ninguna clase de animadversión por Edward, muy por el contrario. Si había dado luces de no llevarse bien con Edward era precisamente para que Liam creyera que estaba de su parte y pudiera soltar sus planes, como lo había hecho hace poco. Y qué decir sobre lo que decía de sus sentimientos por Bella. Vale, al principio cuando se cruzó por primera vez con ella en el pasillo del baño le pareció una mujer atractiva, y de la que pensó que cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente se enamoraría rápidamente de ella, con su belleza que refulgía de la hermosura en su interior. Claro, todo esto antes de saber que era la esposa de Edward, porque después de saberlo, dio un paso atrás. Además, ahora estaba con Linda, quien en ese momento debía estar a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

―Bueno, bueno, entonces olvidémonos de hacerle daño a mi futura nuera ―se frotó las manos y miro con la dicha a su hijo―. ¡Dios, no sabes lo alegre que me has hecho con esta noticia!

―Puedo verlo… ―comentó contrariado y confundido por la reacción de Liam, que pese a todo parecía realmente contento de saber que sería abuelo, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. ―Solo espero que cumplas tu palabra de no hacerle daño…

―No les haré daño, pero me muero por ver destruirse a Edward cuando sepa la noticia.

―No harás nada, no le dirás nada sobre esto. Dejarás las cosas como están, yo soy quien debe encargarse de eso.

―No haré tal cosa, no te dejaré a la deriva frente a ese tipo. Quitaré a Edward de tu camino…

―Eso no es necesario…

― ¡¿No es lo que quieres?!

―Quiero… hacerlo a mi manera.

Liam inspiró y vio su propio orgullo reflejado en la mirada firme de su hijo, que en ese momento vio tan parecido a él, llenándolo orgullo y pensando en el brillante futuro que lo esperaba, que él le daría.

―No puedo meterme las manos en los bolsillos y esperar. Estoy con un asunto entre manos, que podría dejar en la cárcel a ese estúpido nieto de Elizabeth si me lo propongo, pero quiero más que eso.

― ¿Puedo saber por qué te ensañas con Edward si tu odio es contra el padre de Elizabeth…?

―Porque tuvo la desdicha de llevar el apellido que lleva. Pretendo hacer desaparecer a todo el sucio linaje Masen, partiendo por la vieja. Y lo haré, Tyler. ―sacudió la cabeza, sacudiendo también el semblante severo y feroz que lo dominaba cuando hablaba de la descendencia de August Masen. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo para sacar provecho y hundir a Edward.

Entonces sonriendo, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y le marcó a su asistente, pidiéndole que le hiciera llegar al instante la mejor botella de champaña, pues tenía algo que celebrar. Tyler inspiró y muy despacio dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Después de escapar de esa especie de prisión en la que sentía se encontraba, tendría que ir donde Bella y decirle lo que había pasado. Luego a ella y al resto los pondría al día de las suculentas averiguaciones que había descubierto esa noche y los planes que Liam tenía contra los Masen.

*o*

A esa misma hora, los abogados y amigos de Edward estaban reunidos en su casa acompañando a Bella, la que estaba un poco más tranquila dentro de lo que se podía decir, después que las cosas con Clarisse ya se habían normalizado y la pequeña, ahora con algo más de ánimo, estaba cumpliendo su convalecencia en casa, cuidada y rodeada por la gente que la amaba y lejos de la pieza de hospital.

Según todos allí, era una soberana estupidez que el juzgado hubiese admitido la reapertura y posterior investigación del caso malversación de fondos, cuando todas y cada una de las pruebas reafirmaba la culpabilidad de la vieja urraca y dejaba libre de culpa a Edward. Lamentablemente, si al juez se le ocurría seguir hasta el final con esto, sería solo una pérdida de tiempo y una experiencia más que Edward tendría que sumar en sus treinta y cinco años de vida. Pero por más bien librado que fuera a salir de todo aquello, él no se quedaría tranquilo, arremetería contra Elizabeth… y eso

―Se ha llamado a declarar a varios testigos antes del próximo juicio como el síndico de quiebra, algunos de los empresarios que hicieron negocio con "Masen & Co", algunos de los que desistieron, incluso Garrett y Damián fueron "invitados" a dar testimonio para el caso. Los que hicieron trato directo con Edward en representación de la empresa, no tienen nada que decir, salvo lo transparente que fue Edward antes de cerrar los tratos. Algunos admiten que tuvieron reuniones con Elizabeth y desde ahí declinaron de asociarse a ella, por los detalles poco claros y que eran de beneficio unilateral hacia ella. De eso yo mismo puedo dar fe, cuando me reuní con ella como representante de la empresa de Damián ―comentó James, cruzando el talón derecho sobre la pierna izquierda, acomodándose sobre el sofá de felpa del sala de la casa de Bella y Edward.

Bella asentía, deseando sentirse más tranquila, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no podían bajar la guardia, por muy confiados en ganar que estuvieran los abogados… aunque de ellos, la única mujer del equipo profesional, Rosalie, se mantenía con semblante pensativo, como si los engranajes de su cabeza estuvieran funcionando a toda velocidad.

―Ahora, tenemos que asegurarnos de que van a mandar de regreso a la sombra a la vieja, ―decía Emmett― sobre todo después que exijamos volver a realizar los análisis psicológicos, que claramente Patterson alteró para sacarla de la cárcel.

―Edward amenazó en llevarla él personalmente si la justicia no lo hacía… ―recordó Bella, aludiendo a las palabras de su ogro marido. Emmett la miró y sonrió.

―Por supuesto…

― ¡Dios! perdonen lo mal anfitriona que he sido, ¿les puedo ofrecer café, alguna bebida…?

―Tranquila Bella, y creo que una ronda de cervezas… y algo para picar, digo, si no es mucha molestia ―pidió Emmett, sobándose la barriga.

Bella sonrió y asintió, levantándose de su lugar, y girándose hacia Rosalie que estaba con la vista fija en una planta de interior que ya hace bastante rato había llamado su atención. Bella ocupó el pretexto de pedirle ayuda para traer los refrigerios a modo de poder sacar la información que Rosalie podía tener. La rubia sacudió su cabeza y asintió, levantándose para acompaña a Bella. Una vez en la cocina, la dueña de casa le lanzó sus inquietudes a la abogada:

― ¿Por qué has estado tan pensativa? ―preguntó, afirmándose sobre la encimera de granito negro― ¿Está pasando algo que no quieren decirme? ¿Algo malo?

―No, Bella ―respondió Rosalie, con su entrecejo arrugado por lo extraño que le parecían los cuestionamientos de Bella―. Lo que los muchachos dijeron es la verdad, y es seguro que Edward salga de la cárcel sin culpas. Patterson está pisando sobre una zona pantanosa y puede salir fácilmente perjudicado de todo esto. Además, con las investigaciones que tengo en curso…

― ¿Investigaciones? ¿Qué tipo de investigaciones?

Rosalie suspiró mientras Bella la miraba con sus ojos verde miel muy abiertos, expectantes. Entonces la abogada esposa de Emmett suspiró y relajó sus hombros, jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello rubio.

―Investigaciones que me han hecho descubrir cosas muy interesantes… ―se limitó a contestas con un dejo de misterio, mientras quitaba una pelusa imaginaria de la manga de su blusa rojo sangre.

― ¿Esos resultados van a sacar a Edward a la cárcel?

― ¡Claro que lo harán! Y no solo eso, sino que mandará a Elizabeth de regreso a la sombra y puede que a Damián lo envíe a pasar una temporada allí, con bombos y platillos, como un _rockstar_ como él se lo merece ―guiñó el ojo y sonrió con picardía. Luego alzó los hombros y se dispuso a poner sobre una bandeja las copas para las cervezas―. Estoy investigando todavía, pero voy por buen camino y te aseguro que tu esposo estará libre más temprano que tarde. Incluso si sobre lo que estoy investigando no sirviera de mucho, Edward de todas formas saldría, por lo que le oíste decir a Emmett y James allí afuera.

―Quiero ayudarte, Rosalie, por favor… ―con vehemencia dijo la esposa de Edward, acercándose a Rose e interrumpiendo su trabajo con la bandeja―. Siento que he estado con las manos cruzadas y eso me hace sentir frustrada. Quisiera ayudar con algo más…

―No has estado de brazos cruzados, Bella, ¡Por Dios! ―protestó Rosalie―. Además, al ogro de tu marido no le gustaría saber que estas en medio de todo…

―No tiene por qué enterarse ―se apresuró en responder. Rosalie estrechó su verde mirada y enseguida sonrió con complacencia.

―Vale. Daremos de comer a los trogloditas allí afuera y te comentaré de qué va mi investigación.

―Gracias Rose.

Cuando las mujeres regresaron al salón, Emmett leía seriamente un mensaje en su teléfono móvil que le había llegado en ese momento, mientras James apretaba el puente de la nariz mientras oía lo que su colega leía en voz alta.

― ¿Sucedió algo? ―preguntó Rosalie, dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa de centro. Bella que había preparado sándwiches para acompañar la bebida y capear un poco el hambre de los varones, dejó también la charola con comida a un lado y puso atención a lo que Emmett diría. El estómago de la pobre esposa de Edward se revolvió cuando vio el rictus serio, o más bien molesto tanto de James como de Emmett.

―Un mensaje de Tyler. Está reunido con Liam todavía, pero advirtió que tiene algo importante que decirnos…

― ¿Eso es todo?

―Sí. Presumo que está enviando el mensaje a escondidas del viejo… pero no sé… de pronto estoy preocupada.

― ¿De qué? ―preguntó Rosalie, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro a su marido, mientras este volvía a leer el mensaje en voz alta:

―Dice: " _Necesito urgente una reunión. He descubierto asuntos importantes de trascendencia que quizás puedan ayudarnos. Pero necesito hablar de un asunto serio con Bella_. _Saliendo de aquí te llamo para coordinar"_ ―suspiró y bloqueó el teléfono, mirando a Bella que cruzada de manos, mordía su labio y arrugaba su frente, preguntándose qué sería aquello que Tyler averiguó y sobre qué iba aquello de hablar con ella.

― ¿Bella, te sientes bien?

― ¿Uhm? ¿Yo?... si, creo que sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

―Estás pálida, y tienes ojeras. Si la próxima vez que tu marido te vea te encuentra así, hará caer las penas del infierno sobre nosotros. Prometimos cuidarte.

―Ustedes ya han hecho demasiado. No sé cómo… pagarles.

―Los amigos no cobran por los servicios, Bella. Simplemente están, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, como nosotros.

― ¡Anda Bella! ―Rosalie caminó hasta la esposa de Edward, ahora emocionada y agradecida, a quien tomó del brazo y la acomodó en el sofá, entre ella y James, sacando un vaso de té helado para ella y uno de los sándwiches de atún que habían preparado para ellas―. Comamos y relajémonos un momento.

―Está bien ―inspiró y sonrió a los tres abogados, quienes habían comenzado a comentar algún tema relajado, para aligerar el ambiente y ayudarla a ella a calmarse.

Una hora más tarde, Tyler apareció en casa de Bella y Edward, pareciendo cansado, con semblante de quien ha debido atravesar una odisea para llegar allí. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto y su rostro era pálido, incluso preocupado, cuestión que disparó la ansiedad de Bella, que fue quien lo recibió en casa.

― ¿Tyler?

―Yo… ―Tyler cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos, no pudo aguantarse, acercándose a ella y abrazándola, mientras le pedía disculpas. ―Perdóname, Bella, pero debía hacerlo…

― ¿Qué tienes, Tyler? ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón? ―susurró ella, asuntada, aun envuelta en los brazos fuertes de Tyler― ¿Me dices que ocurre, Tyler?

Entonces él se apartó y declinó entrar a la casa, donde sabía el resto lo esperaba, pero como le dijo a Emmett en el mensaje, debía hablar con Bella primero. Entonces, alzando la mano hacia un asiento de metal que había en el jardín delantero de la casa, aceptando Bella la implícita invitación.

A pesar que era de noche, pasadas las diez, no hacía frío, más bien el aire estaba cálido, apto al menos para una charla a la luz de la luna. Los rosales en flor del jardín expelían un aroma delicado y relajante, que poco efecto hacía entre Tyler y Bella, que ya estaban instalados en el banco.

―Yo… vengo de una cena con Liam.

― ¿Pasó algo? ¿Supo que nos estás ayudando?

―No, no… no se trata de eso.

―¡Dios, Tyler, si no me dices qué ocurre…!

―Liam sabe que estás embarazada. ―Bella, pestañeó lento y por instinto puso sus manos sobre su barriga plana, mientras Tyler seguía adelante con la explicación―. Alguien, alguna de las enfermeras seguro, estaba pasándole información, no sé quién. Yo… ejem, yo también lo sabía, pero no porque alguien me lo hubiese contado, sino que por casualidad oí cuando lo hablabas con tu tía.

―Que tú te enteraras no importa, Tyler ―tragó grueso antes de continuar―, lo que me asusta es que Liam lo sepa…

―Él no te hará nada, yo se lo pedí. Quiere congraciarse conmigo y siento que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

― ¿Entonces… por qué me pides perdón?

―Por lo que le dije para que no… para que se olvidara de ti y del hijo que esperas ―la miró unos segundos con ojos arrepentidos, volviendo su vista a algún punto del oscuro suelo―. Le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, algo que efectivamente lo alejara de querer tenerte como móvil de coacción. Le dije que el hijo que esperabas, es... mío

― ¡¿Qué tú qué cosa?! Pero… pero Tyler, tu y yo nunca…

―Eso lo sé, Bella, lo sé ―exclamó con frustración, golpeando sus muslos―. Edward va a querer partirme la cara en pedacitos cuando sepa, pero fue lo primero que se ocurrió.

―Dios mío… ―gimió Bella y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, inclinándose hacia adelante. Tyler la miró y ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar una mano para golpear su hombro, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, por lo que giró la cara de lado contrario hacia donde ella se encontraba

―Qué vergüenza, Bella… ―en tono más que apenado susurró pensando que el pesar de ella era por la infame mentira que había lanzado, por ello siguió explicándose―. Dios… tendría que haberlo pensado mejor, pero… ¡Maldición! Imagino cómo debes sentirte por que él crea eso, sobretodo conmigo…

―Tyler ―el joven arquitecto tensó sus músculos cuando sintió el ligero toque de la mano de Bella sobre su antebrazo. Había dicho todo ese discurso con el rostro vuelto hacia el otro lado, por lo que el toque aquel lo sobresaltó. Lentamente giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos acuosos de Bella, mirándole con algo que distaba mucho de parecer un reproche―. ¿Crees que estoy enfadada contigo? ¿Cómo podría después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, incluso ponerte en peligro? Lo que dijiste lo hiciste para resguardarme, y es algo que Edward hubiera hecho o que hubiera exigido que hicieran.

Yo no siento sino agradecimiento por tu ayuda en todo esto ―agregó ella, tomándole las manos al arquitecto, a quien súbitamente se le cerró la garganta― Lo que me preocupa es lo que ese hombre puede llegar a hacer… y estoy confundida, no entiendo qué motivo tiene él para hacer todo esto, no puede ser que lo haga solo por ayudar a Elizabeth…

―No Bella, no es solo por eso.

― ¿Has descubierto algo más? ¿Por eso pediste hablar con Emmett?

—Sí, pero antes de decirles lo que pude averiguar, era necesario hablar contigo, no sé si ellos están enterados de tu embarazo…

―Ni siquiera Edward lo sabe ―admitió con mucha pena, alzando la vista hacia la luna redonda que refulgía en el cielo― hubiera deseado que esta vez las cosas fueran de otro modo, normal, ¿sabes?

Bella recordaba el momento que supo que estaba esperando a Clarisse, cuando Edward se negaba a tener hijos y ella por un error de cálculo en la medicación anticonceptiva, quedó embarazada. La tensión alrededor de ella no era menos que en aquel momento, por eso hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes ahora, pero no lo eran.

― ¿Quieres omitir el embarazo ante el resto?

― ¿Uhm? No… seguramente querrán poner en aviso a Edward también.

―Bueno, pues, es mejor que vayamos adentro y hable con los demás. Seguro están ansioso por oír lo que tengo que decirles.

Al entrar ambos a la sala donde Rosalie, Emmett y James aguardaban, apenas Tyler tuvo tiempo de tomar asiento cuando Rose ya estaba exigiendo que hablara. Tyler, con lujo de detalle reprodujo la aclaratoria cena con Liam, soltando desde el origen del deseo de venganza de Liam Patterson. Los abogados oyeron con silencio y una exclamación colectiva se oyó cuando agregó sobre los planes del viejo sobre presionar a Edward a través de su esposa, Bella, y el hijo que ella esperaba. Los abogados miraron a Bella, pidiendo confirmación, la que no demoró en aparecer a través de unos asentimientos de cabeza por parte de ella. Por cierto, atónitos los dejó la intervención de Tyler para proteger a Bella y su bebé, asumiendo la presunta paternidad y admitiendo una relación con Bella.

―Estoy armando el rompecabezas ―comentó Emmett luego que Tyler acabara de hablar―, Liam hará creer a la urraca que está haciendo todo para ayudarla a darle su merecido a Edward para cobrarse venganza… pero en realidad no lo está haciendo.

―Y cuando Elizabeth sienta que está saboreando la venganza, Liam arrojará la decepción a la cara de la vieja, la reenviará a la cárcel, enlodará aún más su nombre si es que se puede ―Añadió Rosalie, agregando―. ¿Pero lo está haciendo simplemente por una gratificación moral?

―No. Él se está vengando contra la familia Masen, y como sea Edward es un Masen, por lo que le toca su ración ―explicó Tyler con toda la claridad que le fue posible―. Además, quiere poder poseer lo que tiene, me habló de la empresa en la que él es socio mayoritario, por eso estaba dispuesto a usar a Bella a cambio de darle lo que quiere.

― ¡Pero es una sociedad! Garrett, Jacob, Damián y Edward son los dueños, incluso yo tengo una participación ―dijo Emmett, sin llegar a encontrarle el sentido― tendría que…

Todos se miraron al dejar Emmett la frase en el aire. A Bella se le pudo la piel de gallina, mientras los abogados se miraron unos a otros. Siempre lo habían sabido, pero tener la constatación del hecho que Liam podía usar artimañas sucias para sacar provecho económico de todo eso, los ponía en riesgo, a todos.

―Habrá que redoblar la seguridad y seguir trabajando en esta línea. Se acerca el segundo juicio donde esperamos cerrar el caso malversación y sacar a Edward de la cárcel. Con lo que tenemos, tendrán que fallar a nuestro favor.

―Al menos vamos un paso delante de Liam ―comentó James, mirando enseguida a Tyler― por cierto, gracias.

―Ahora, lo mejor sería que mañana a primera hora fuéramos a ver a Edward y lo pusiéramos al tanto de todo ―miró a Bella, dando a entender que tanto él como ella tenían cosas importantes que decirle, a lo que Bella asintió estando de acuerdo.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Emmett salió muy temprano al recinto donde seguía Edward encerrado, una celda un poco más decente de la que estuvo antes de caer al hospital con su colapso nervioso. Al menos esta celda era blanca, y tenía una ventana que daba al patio interior del recinto. La cama era un poco menos dura pero igual de pequeña, y lo mejor era que los barrotes habían desaparecido, ahora se trataba de una especie de cuarto, con muros y una puerta de acceso, la que se encontraba siempre cerrada. Su traslado después del hospital hasta ese lugar fue gracias a que tanto James como él habían logrado asustar a las autoridades del recinto, a quienes exigieron ubicar a su defendido en un lugar más confortable. Edward estaba en prisión preventiva, no era un presidiario declarado culpable, además había sufrido un problema de salud grave, que podría haber sido evitada si él pudiera haber tomado su medicación diaria como era debido.

―Usted pone a mi cliente en un lugar decente, o lo haré famoso. Su rostro saldrá en cada canal de televisión de este país cuando la noticia de que el recinto penitenciario que usted dirige, señor usía, cometió una gran falta contra uno de sus _usuarios,_ un hombre con el peso económico y social tan potente que hará caer sobre usted una demanda tan grande que incluso usted podría tomar su lugar en esa celda si no hace algo, así que…

Fue todo lo que Emmett necesitó decir para que el director del recinto lo reubicara hasta que sacara a Edward de la cárcel. Por supuesto, entre otros privilegios, Edward podría recibir la visita de sus abogados y de sus más cercanos, como su padre y su esposa, la que en ese momento lo acompañaba. Ella dejó que Emmett hablara con él primero, dejando que el abogado se dirigiera a la sala de visita donde lo vería ella unos momentos más tarde, y donde le daría la noticia que esperaron recibir ambos ya hace algún tiempo: la llegada de su segundo hijo.

―Te ves mucho mejor, Edward ―exclamó Emmett cuando el ogro ingresó a la pequeña sala celeste en cuyo interior apenas había una mesa cuadrada y cuatro sillas, iluminada por una potente luz de alógeno. Por supuesto el ogro gruñó al comentario de su amigo y se dejó caer sobre la silla de madera, cruzando sus brazos. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de mangas largas y unos jeans del mismo color, ropa que Bella había hecho llegar para él. Incluso un libro le hizo llegar, pero él no estaba para leer extrañas historias de amor… aunque cuando hojeó el libro, no pudo evitar añorar la presencia de su mujer cuando seguro ella misma había subrayado parajes románticos o citas melosas que a su pesar, lo hacían suspirar.

―Joder, Emmett, dime que traes buenas noticias… ¡estoy harto de estar en este lugar! ―exclamó Edward, afirmando sus codos sobre la mesa mientras sus dedos se perdían en su cabellera, ahora más larga de como habitualmente la usaba. Ni de rasurarse había tenido ganas, por lo que parecía un verdadero naufrago.

―Te traigo de todo un poco. ―Emmett pasó la mano por la solapa de su traje de tres piezas negro mientras hablaba―. Tyler ayer tuvo una esclarecedora reunión con Liam…

― ¿Averiguó algo más?

―No solo eso, averiguó cuál es la motivación de Patterson, y en resumen, ese hombre le tiene un odio profundo a tu familia… me refiero a los Masen, partiendo desde el patriarca, August.

Edward arrugó la frente. Poco sabía de ese hombre, pero por lo que había averiguado alguna vez, el maldito fue un verdadero tirano, cuestión que no le pareció extraña en absoluto.

―Que todo esto lo está haciendo por conseguir algún beneficio económico no es novedad para nadie ―meditó Edward en voz alta― aunque es poco probable, incluso si llegó a quedar como cómplice y se me haga pagar una indemnización, eso apenas sería algo a lo que ese tipejo desearía. Presumo que soy parte de su lista negra por llevar su apellido, pero con la vieja…

―La está ilusionando, Edward, contigo aquí adentro, con su nombre en periódicos que la hacen ver como una blanca paloma… para después volver a hacer llenar los periódicos con titulares que la dejen peor de cómo estaba. La hizo aparecer ante todos como loca, la hizo dejar que alguien más tomara el control.

― ¿Y crees que Elizabeth es estúpida?

―Bueno, sí…

―Me refiero a que no me trago eso de que está dejándolo todo ciegamente en manos de ese hombre… ―meditó Edward, rascándose la barbilla. Él podía asegurar a pie junto que la urraca de Elizabeth tenía también un plan entre manos, por si a Liam se le ocurría traicionarla.

―A quien ella buscó porque sabía que la fortuna de ese hombre nació gracias a la ayuda que August Masen le dio. Ella cree que Liam se siente un poco en deuda, lo que no sabe es que lo que él quiere es vengarse… y tomar todo lo que esté a su alcance. Le hizo saber a Tyler que tiene los modos de hacerlo, así como consiguió reabrir el caso y meterte aquí.

―Maldita alimaña, hijo de la gran puta…

―Hicimos redoblar la seguridad allá afuera, incluso solicitamos que alguien en cubierto siguiera los pasos de Tyler.

―¿Por qué redoblaste la seguridad? ¿Pasó algo?

―Liam pretende quedarse con lo que más pueda, y tiene a "Lux et Umbra" entre ceja y ceja ―explicó el abogado, con toda la calma que fue capaz.

―Es una sociedad cerrada, las acciones no están a la venta…

― ¿Crees que ese tipo va a querer adquirir una partecita de la empresa a través de las vías legales y normales?

― ¡Mierda!

―Ahora, voy a contarte algo, pero debes tener en cuenta que todo está bajo control, ¿lo entiendes? ―expuso el abogado amigo del ogro en forma de advertencia. Edward arrugó el entrecejo, preocupado, porque Emmett siempre que se daba tantas vueltas, era porque algo preocupante estaba ocurriendo.

―De qué se trata… ¡Habla de una vez, Emmett!

―Ejem… ―Emmett pasó la mano por el cuello abierto de su camisa blanca, que de repente sentía comenzaba a apretarle―. Liam había pensado en presionarte a que le dieras… lo que tienes…a cambio… ejem… a cambio de tu esposa…

Edward torció la cabeza y los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron. Cerró sus ojos y sintió el miedo correr como agua helada por sus venas. Su temor, la más cruel de sus pesadillas estaba a portas de acabar con él, con su cordura con su vida. El miedo de que les pudieran poner las manos encima a su mujer y su hija, que era todo lo más valioso que él tenía, el motor de su vida… y él en ese lugar sin poder ponerse en frente para defenderlas.

―No por Dios… no por Dios… ―se lamentaba Edward bajando la cabeza hasta que su frente quedó pegada sobre la mesa. Emmett, preocupado, extendió su brazo y tocó el hombro de su amigo.

― ¡Ey amigo, cálmate! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije al principio, que estaba todo controlado?

― ¡Pues no me digas! ¡Me has dejado de lo más tranquilo! ―exclamó con ironía, enseguida se puso de pie y estalló, sacando a relucir al ogro en el peor de sus estado ― ¡Me dices que mi mujer está en peligro porque ese hijo de puta…! ¡Dios, ni siquiera puedo decirlo…!

― ¡¿Me oyes, Edward, por favor?! ―exclamó ahora Emmett levantando la voz y moviendo la cabeza hacia la silla desde donde el ogro se levantó, no quedándole de otra que volver a sentarse, cruzarse de brazos y con ojos ardiendo en rabia, mirar a su amigo que le dijera lo que sea que iba a decirle.

―Mierda, mierda…

―Te dije que estaba bajo control, porque Tyler se encargó de eso ―habló con calma para hacer que Edward se relajara, pero el ogro nada que cedía, por lo que el abogado continuó―. Liam quiere congraciarse con su hijo y haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Bueno, Tyler le pidió que no hiciera nada contra de Bella… porque le dio a entender… ―" _Ay diosito, que la divina providencia nos proteja_ " rogaba Emmett, temiéndole más a la reacción de ese hecho que al pequeño estallido de hace un rato―, Tyler le dio a entender que… o sea, se lo dijo para ayudar, ya sabes…

―Emmett ―interrumpió Edward― deja las vueltecitas y dime de una puta vez que le dijo el arma casas al hijo de puta ese…

―Bien, allá voy: Tyler le pidió a Liam que no le hiciera nada a Bella, porque le dio a entender que ellos dos… que ellos dos tenían algo…

― ¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

― ¡Dios, Edward, eres jodidamente, obtuso! ¡Le dio a entender que eran amantes!

Los brazos de Edward se descruzaron muy lentamente, a la vez que su espalda tocó el respaldo de la silla, sin que sus ojos dejaran los de Emmett, quien lo evaluaba y esperaba la reacción. Esperaba que se levantara y comenzara a desquitarse con la silla quizás, mientras lanzaba contra Tyler las maldiciones del infierno, pasando por alto que el arquitecto lo había dicho por ayudar. Por eso, para Emmett fue sorpresivo, e incluso chocante oír cómo las carcajadas de Edward comenzaron a brotar de su pecho, como si él le hubiera contado un muy buen chiste.

Emmett se rascó la cabeza, mientras Edward se reía, hasta que las carcajadas cedieron. Cuando eso sucedió, Edward negó la cabeza con aun el sus labios resquicios de sonrisas.

―Qué imaginación tiene ese arma casa… ¡Ay Dios! ―se restregó los ojos y en un segundo volvió a poner el rostro serio y osco, para Edward tan normal―. Dile al arquitecto ese que agradezca que esté encerrado, o no hubiera demorado en ir a partirle la cara por estar difamando a mi mujer, porque ni siquiera en sus tristes sueños ellos podrían tener algo. Dale ese recado, Emmett.

―Lo haré, ¿pero entiendes que él lo hizo por ayudar? Liam se tragó el cuento entero y se puso feliz. Y Tyler está tranquilo porque gracias a eso Bella y tu hijo están…―cubrió rápidamente la boca con su mano, dándose de palos mentales por ser tan bocaza. Había prometido a Bella dejar que ella le diera la noticia, pero él había dicho algo y Edward lo notó enseguida.

― ¿Mi hijo? ¿Se refiere a Clarisse? ¿Está ella bien?

―Mira, confórmate con saber que tu esposa está resguardada, que no me extrañaría que incluso Liam le diera aviso a su gente sobre no tocarle un pelo…

― ¿Emmett?

―Pero el resto sigue con resguardo, no vamos a dejar puntos ciegos― continuó, ignorando el rostro expectante de Edward, que lo siguió con la mirada cuando el abogado se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir―. Y está todo casi listo para sacarte de aquí. Lo haremos seguro en el próximo juicio, así que tranquilo…

― ¡Emmett, maldita sea!

―No quiero echarme encima toda la hora de visita, o la siguiente persona no podrá pasar a saludar…

― ¿La siguiente persona?

―Regreso en cuanto tenga algo ―hizo un saludo militar de despedida y golpeó la puerta, la que fue abierta por los custodios, que volvieron a cerrarla, dejando dentro del cuarto a Edward, que estaba a punto de comenzar a subirse por las paredes, hasta que Bella atravesó el umbral y le regaló una tímida sonrisa en saludo.

Su mujer, su hermoso demonio, apareció con un vestido azul de manga tres cuartos, que llegaba hasta la rodilla y que iba atado a su cintura con un delicado cinturón negro de charol, como sus zapatos. Su cabello iba suelto y muy bien peinado cayendo tras sus hombros. Su maquillaje era ligero, como solía usarlo y apenas entrar el ogro pudo sentir el aroma de su perfume de rosas inundar la pequeña habitación.

El ogro se levantó de un salto y en cuestión de un segundo la tuvo envuelta entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y absorbiendo su aroma, el aroma que lo calmaba y que lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Ella en tanto dejó escapar un largo suspiro y abrazó fuerte a su marido, dejándose envolver por él. Era tonto decirlo, pero pese a estar en una sala de visita en un recinto penitenciario con su marido privado de libertad, ella estaba feliz. Feliz de estar con él.

―Dios, mujer, estoy harto de dormir solo… ―murmuró el ogro con su rostro aun escondido en el cabello de su esposa―. No sabes cómo te extraño.

―También yo ―admitió ella, apartándose de su marido, deteniéndose en observar su rostro detrás de esa barba que crecía con rapidez, pero que no hacía menguar su atractivo―. Pero los muchachos dicen que falta poco para sacarte de aquí. Hablaron de patearles el culo a los otros, ya sabes.

―Más les vale hacerlo con estilo… ―murmuró él, pegando sus labios a los de ella, dejándose llevar por la candidez de esa boca tan bien conocida, la única que iba a besar por el resto de su vida. Eso lo hizo recordar una cosa―. Ya supe lo que dijo Tyler… ¡¿Qué demonios se cree, eh?! ¡¿No se le pudo ocurrir nada mejor, algo más creíble para "protegerte"?!

― ¿A caso tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo… cualquier cosa para protegernos?

Edward suspiró y admitió que tenía razón. Le debía varias a Tyler, que había demostrado ser de confianza para él. Entonces recordó una cosa que Emmett dijo, antes de salir arrancando.

― ¿La niña está bien? Me dijiste la vez pasada que ya estaba en casa, recuperándose, ¿ha pasado algo? Emmett dijo que Tyler había hecho eso para protegerte, y proteger a mi hijo… ¿se refería a Clarisse?

―No, no se refería a ella…

― ¿Entonces?

Bella, un poco nerviosa, pegó sus manos a los pectorales de su marido y lo miró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sin decir nada Edward lo entendió todo, supo lo que los ojos emocionados de su mujer estaban tratando de decirle, y una emoción similar a la de ella inundó su pecho.

― ¿Ya? ―susurró Edward con las palabras apenas saliendo desde su garganta. Ella mordió su labio y asintió ahora sonriendo. Entonces él cerró los ojos y volvió a atrapar a su mujer entre sus brazos, absorbiendo esa dicha de la que era parte. Su familia se estaba agrandando y él estaría allí para procurar velar por la seguridad de los suyos, de los que amaba.

Bella se sentó con él frente a la mesa y le contó cómo se había enterado. Lo oyó gruñir cuando ella le contó lo del desmayo, pero ella pasó eso por alto prometiéndole que se estaba alimentando bien, ahora que la niña estaba mucho mejor. También le dijo lo que había hablado con Tyler el día anterior y cómo él se había enterado, advirtiéndole a Edward que antes de ponerse a criticar lo que el arquitecto hizo, debía agradecer la manera en que estaba interviniendo para ayudarlos.

―Liam se tragó el cuento de que… el hijo que esperas en realidad es de… el arma casas ese… ―murmuró, jalándose el cabello para controlarse. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese arma casas?!

―Edward…

―Y por eso Liam dio un paso atrás de ir contra tuya para agarrarme.

—Así es ―asintió ella, continuando con su relato y pasar por alto los gruñidos de su marido.

Le contó también, sin querer, sobre su charla con Rosalie y la idea de ayudarla con las investigaciones. Eso ciertamente no alegró al ogro:

―Tú no harás eso, mujer ―explotó el ogro, otra vez―. Te quedarás en casa a cuidarte y cuidar a _nuestros hijos, a Clarisse y al_ que ahora llevas allí adentro, y no harás estupideces…

―No son estupideces y no me pondré en peligro ―contradijo ella, poniéndose firma en su lugar.

― ¡Joder, demonio!

―Escúchame, solo seguiremos una línea de investigación que Rosalie ha trazado ―Edward mordió el carrillo de la boca para esconder su sonrisa, pero no pudo. Bella se cruzó de brazos y alzó una de sus cejas―. ¿Y ahora qué te causa tanta risa?

― ¿Oyes cómo estás hablando? "Línea investigativa…" ―y soltó una carcajada llevándose de regreso la mirada entornada de su esposa.

―Voy a hacerlo, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzado sin hacer nada ―declamó alzando su barbilla con orgullo. A Edward no le quedó de otra suspirar y mantenerse callado, sabiendo y creyendo en la palabra de su esposa que no se pondría en peligro por nada.

―Bien, ¿y puedes decirme cual es la famosa "línea investigativa"?

―A Rosalie se le metió entre ceja y ceja cómo y porqué hicieron desaparecer a tu abuelo. Habló de una corazonada, y con lo que Tyler dijo ayer sobre presuntos trabajos sucios que Liam había realizado para August Masen, iremos hacia allá.

―Con mucho cuidado.

― ¿Recuerdas si hay algún familiar lejano de tu abuelo, alguien que pudiera ayudarnos?

—Recuerdo una mujer que llegó a su funeral, que dijo ser su sobrina. Ella era profesora de preparatoria y dijo vivir en un pueblo pequeño en las afueras de la ciudad. No fue mucho lo que hablé con ella… ―se disculpó el ogro, alzando sus hombros.

― ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

―Cuando se acercó a darme el pésame, dijo llamarse Lara, no recuerdo su apellido, pero su madre era hermana de mi abuelo.

―Empezaremos por ahí.

―Con cuidado Bella, por favor. Y en cuanto tengan novedades sobre eso, vienes de inmediato, si en necesario traes a esa mujer para hablar conmigo, si es que yo sigo aquí adentro…

―Saldrás pronto mi amor ―susurró ella, alzando la mano hasta llegar a acariciar el rostro de su marido, que sintió un profundo orgullo por la mujer de quien se había enamorado. Su demonio.

* * *

 **Bueno, pondremos a los santos de cabeza para poder sacar a Edward pronto de la cárcel...**

 **Mis niñas, como siempre, todo mi amor para cada una de ustedes que sigue los pasos del ogro Masen en esta historia, a la que prontito le pondremos la palabra fin. Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus lecturas, por sus comentarios y por su compañía para conmigo. Les quiero mucho.**

 **Y a quienes también quiero mucho son a mis nenas que me ayudan con este ogro que a veces se pone difícil: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte. Gracias nenas!**

 **Y ya saben, nos encontramos el próximo miércoles. Besotes a todas!**

 **Cata!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Elizabeth fue llevada por su fiel enfermera hasta la sala de visitas donde su marido la esperaba. Como siempre, Liam hizo ver la superioridad que él tenía sobre ella cuando ni siquiera se levantó de su silla para recibir a su esposa, ni descruzó sus brazos y sus ojos oscuros siempre siguieron sus movimientos lentos sobre la silla en la que ella había acostumbrado a movilizarse, aunque Liam pensaba más bien que le gustaba eso de sentirse como reina sobre su carruaje y "la servidumbre" tuviera que encargarse de empujarla sobre su carruaje de un lado a otro según sus preceptos.

Apenas y se miraron cuando estuvieron frente a frente en aquella sala de visitas comunitaria que extrañamente y para suerte de ambos, siempre estaba vacía cuando ellos se encontraban, pues Liam lo había "solicitado" de ese modo después de entregar una fuerte suma de dinero, como otras tantas veces lo había hecho, para salirse con la suya o cubrirse las espaldas.

― ¿Tienes alguna novedad? ―demandó saber Elizabeth, mientras arreglaba su falda gris, ignorando la mirada de Liam, quien tras soltar un suspiro y descruzar los brazos respondió a sus exigencias.

―Bueno, sí: no seguiré ayudándote ―el rostro de Elizabeth dejó de poner atención en las pelusas de su falda y de inmediato fijó sus ojos sorprendidos en el rostro impasible de Liam―. No como quieres. Edward es bastante más inteligente en los negocios de lo que tú crees, está rodeado por un cohesionado grupo de profesionales y verdaderamente ni mis abogados ni otros _contactos_ han logrado dar con fisuras que lo inculpen a él en el caso de malversación y estafa. Admitiste tu culpabilidad hace tiempo y los testigos no dejan de asegurar que los tratos los hicieron siempre personalmente contigo, fuera de las dependencias de la empresa y que Edward nunca estuvo presente en ninguna de esas transacciones. Si bien es cierto que él estaba al tanto de las fugas de dinero que tú hacías para pagar tus tapaderas, eras la directora general de la empresa y era una de tus beneficios, y ni aunque él hubiera estado en desacuerdo, hubiera podido hacer algo.

―Creo sí, que fue más inteligente que tú, porque estoy seguro que estaba al tanto de tus movimientos fraudulentos y siempre fue dejando pistas para que tu culpabilidad fuera irrefutable. Digamos que él estuvo preparando el camino para cuando te descubrieran ―agregó, sin quitar sus oscuros ojos de los de Elizabeth, que parecían salirse de orbita.

― ¿Es una broma? ―preguntó Elizabeth con asombro e ironía―. ¿Te vas a dejar vencer por el inepto de Edward?

―Yo no me dejo vencer por nadie, Elizabeth. No soy yo quien está tratando de limpiar su nombre ―le recordó con crueldad.

―Dijiste que me ayudarías…

―Y lo he hecho. Te saqué de la cárcel y te traje aquí, que es mucho más decente. Logré poner en duda el nombre de Edward y darle un buen susto.

No comentó que ciertamente, no había acabado con él, y que daría su golpe de gracia, no tan solo económicamente, sino con la noticia de su nieto y la relación tras bambalinas entre su hijo y Bella. Eso lo destruiría. Pero Elizabeth no tenía por qué saberlo, todavía.

―No puedo creer que te conformes con tan poco ―lo provocaba Elizabeth, mientras a él se le comenzaba a agitar la respiración―. Pensé que figurabas entre los empresarios más severos e inclementes por algo, por lo mismo que recordé tu nombre de entre los hombres de confianza de mi padre. Pensé que significaba algo, pero no dejas de ser uno más…

La mirada que Liam le devolvió a Elizabeth podría haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera, porque era una amenaza implícita y feroz, pero Elizabeth no era cualquiera y mucho menos se dejaba intimidar por nadie, sobre todo en ese momento que Liam acababa de tirarle un balde de agua fría encima con sus dichos. La sangre se le calentó y su siempre espíritu de arpía salió a flote, ahora contra su marido de papel.

―Mi padre debe de estarse revolcando en su tumba ―habló la vieja con desprecio, ignorando la mirada oscura y asesina de Liam― ahora entiendo por qué se deshizo de ti. Eres un bueno para nada…

"Eres un bueno para nada" eran las mismas frases que alguna vez August Masen usó contra él cuando no cumplió la orden que él le dio de matar a Benjamín Town, esposo, en aquel entonces de Elizabeth. Un joven y tímido hombre, heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes de los alrededores, y proveniente de una familia ligada directamente a la nobleza, pero quien murió padeciendo esquizofrenia después de haber estado encerrado en un hospital para enfermos mentales, desde donde Edward años más tarde, lo encontró y lo rescató; hospital donde él y otro de los hombres de confianza lo llevaron por petición de August, quien se encargó de potenciar aquel padecimiento mental, con el fin de ser el administrador de aquella fortuna, la que más tarde le llenó los bolsillos cuando su propia fortuna familiar iba escaseando.

El golpe que Liam propinó sobre la mesa de madera, sobresaltó a Elizabeth que seguía lanzando dardos contra él sin que este la escuchara, pues su mente estaba atrapada en el pasado y en el odio que el difunto August seguía provocando en él.

―Yo le llené los bolsillos de dinero al incapaz de tu padre ―escupió Liam las palabras con desprecio, provocando sobresalto en Elizabeth, que llevó su mano al pecho por semejante ofensa verbal en contra de su noble linaje―. Me ensucié las manos por hacer a un lado a los hombres a quienes el inepto de tu padre llamaba estorbos. Metí al manicomio al pobre tipo que eligieron para ser tu esposo cuando supieron que su familia nadaba en oro, me apiadé de él cuando tu padre me pidió matarlo, pero a pesar de no haber cumplido su orden, de cualquier forma consiguió lo que quería.

―Tú accediste a ayudarlo…

―Después de que muchas promesas fueron hechas, promesas como que yo podría tomar el lugar de ese pobre loco, como tu esposo, porque él necesitaba de un hombre de confianza a su lado. Pero tu viejo no demoró en mearse en los pantalones cuando lo apuntaron de sospechoso por una lista de crímenes que nosotros cometimos por él…. No demoró en culparnos y desligarse de la responsabilidad.

― ¡Pero él te pagó muy bien!

―No de la forma que yo quería ser recompensado, querida esposa ―habló, jalándole por la barbilla― pero ahora los papeles se invirtieron y yo estoy al mando. Ahora eres tú la que va a tener que suplicar, Elizabeth Masen… Y concuerdo contigo en algo: claro que el viejo August debe estarse revolcando en su tumba, claro que sí.

La soltó y se apartó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, a la vez que sacaba su teléfono móvil.

― ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

―Ya lo verás… esposa ―después de eso, salió, dejando a Elizabeth sola y en incertidumbre sobre lo que vendría para ella.

La enfermera a cargo de ella, entró luego que Liam saliera sin despedirse de nadie, apresurándose ella hasta la "ancianita" a quien vio agitada e incluso un poco sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par fijos en la puerta.

― ¿Se siente bien? ―preguntó la enfermera, acuclillándose junto a Elizabeth, que se demoró en reaccionar ante la preocupación de la enfermera, a la que no le respondió, solo se limitó a exigir a su abogado.

―Mi abogado… comuníquese con mi abogado y que venga a verme lo antes posible…

―Pero…

― ¡Lo antes posibles! ―gritó, pero luego se controló, recordando que no podía espantar a esa muchacha, que era su única ayuda allí, agregando con suavidad―. Por favor…

―Claro, claro… ―respondió la joven enfermera, llevándose a Elizabeth a su cuarto antes de comunicarse con el abogado. Era el momento que Elizabeth jugara sus cartas.

**OO**

― ¿Señor Edward Masen?

El aludido abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta de su renovada celda, donde vio al guardia jugueteando con las llaves. De a poco se reincorporó en su prospecto de cama y se levantó hasta quedar de pie. Su corazón extrañamente palpitaba con más rapidez de lo habitual, y sus manos de improviso comenzaron a transpirar. Estaba nervioso y expectante… y odiaba esa sensación.

―Ejem, señor Masen, estoy aquí para informarle que la Suprema Corte de Justicia, decidió dejarlo en libertad por… ―el guardia, con mucha imposta, le leía el documento que anunciaba su libertad, después de que las investigaciones que empujaron la reapertura del caso, no consiguieran dar con motivos suficientes para declararlo culpable.

―Espere un momento ―lo detuvo Edward. El gendarme levantó la vista del documento y pestañeó esperando que el señor Masen lo dejara terminar―. ¿Me está diciendo que… quedo libre…?

― ¿Quiere que le vuelva a leer todo esto de nuevo? Mejor salga de ahí y pregúnteselo a su abogado, que lo espera aquí afuera con sus pertenencias.

―Claro, claro… ―añadió Edward, mirando hacia la cama como si estuviera percatándose de no olvidar nada a su salida, saliendo luego de la que fue su celda y caminando por pasillos estrechos guiado por el gendarme que llevaba la carta de salida en la mano. Llegaron hasta una puerta doble de madera, la que el guardia abrió sin anunciarse, haciéndose a un lado para que Edward entrara y se encontrara de frente con su amigo y abogado Emmett, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Te dije que te sacaría de aquí" parecía decirle. Edward rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta una mesa de madera donde un hombre mayor ponía frente a él un gran libro que le indicó firmar junto a su nombre y su número de identificación. Después de aquello, le entregó una bolsa grande con su ropa y otras pertenencias y le deseó un feliz regreso a casa.

Salió en extraño mutismo acompañado de Emmett, pegándole de frente a luz del sol de media tarde que refulgía desde el cielo. Inspiró profundo y dio gracias por tener sus pies fuera de esa mierda de cárcel, donde nunca debió ir a parar.

― ¿No me vas a decir nada? No te veo contento de estar afuera ni…

―No se trata de eso, Emmett ―respondió, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras caminaban por el aparcamiento hacia el coche del abogado―. Estoy jodidamente ansioso de llegar a casa y ver a mis mujeres, sobre todo a mi hija, pero no deja de darme vuelta lo rápido de mi salida.

― ¿Pones en duda mi poder profesional?

―No, Emmett, ni el tuyo ni el de los demás, pero estamos hablando de Patterson, que logró sacaran a la vieja de la cárcel, que se casó con ella cuando se supone estaba enferma de la cabeza y no podía tomar decisiones… ¿por qué me dejó salir tan fácil, o por qué está dejando todo hasta aquí?

―Es algo que averiguaremos ―el abogado le quitó el seguro al coche y ambos caballeros se metieron. Una vez adentro, Emmett agregó―. Quizás fue algo que Tyler le dijo, no sé…

―Se supone que el arma casas y yo somos rivales… se supone que en su imaginación, él y mi mujer son amantes…

―Y se supone que es el padre del hijo que Bella espera…

― ¡Joder! ―exclamó Edward abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad con un poco más de violencia de lo habitual. Emmett lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

―Sí, es de telenovela… ―comentó riéndose y poniendo en marcha su coche―. Ahora vámonos a tu casa, tu hija te echa de menos.

―Acelera entonces Emmett, que estoy loco por verla ―murmuró Edward, dejando atrás el recinto donde estuvo según él, una eternidad. De camino los dos varones conversaron de lo que se venía sobre las investigaciones, porque por mucho que él haya salido de la cárcel, las cosas no las dejarían hasta ahí. Acabarían con la mierda de una vez por todas, costara lo que costara.

El abogado dejó al ogro en la puerta de su casa y este entró saludando apenas con un asentimiento de cabeza a los guardias que se mantenían en la puerta, que se apresuraron en saludarlo con evidente sorpresa por su reaparición tan repentina. Lo mismo pasó con las chicas que trabajaban en los quehaceres de la casa, que pegaron un grito cuando lo vieron aparecer en la cocina.

― ¡Jesús, María y José! ―exclamó la mayor de ellas, persignándose en el pecho, mientras la otra dibujaba en su boca una gran O de pura consternación

―Voy a fingir que esas muestras son de alegría por verme… ―comentó Edward, echándose a la boca un gajo de uva que sacó desde el frutero de la encimera.

― ¡Ay, Don Edward, que bueno que está de regreso! ―dijo la primera mujer, secándose las manos con un mantel mientras se acercaba al ogro―. Dios, rezamos tanto…

―Gracias, muchachas, ahora díganme dónde está mi mujer.

―Ella salió en la mañana con la señora Rosalie. La niña está arriba con Doña Carmen.

―Vale pues, subiré a verla ―iba a salir de la cocina, cuando se devolvió hacia las mujeres que no salían de su asombro ―Y preparen algo delicioso de comer, que vengo hambriento.

― ¡Claro que sí, patrón! ―respondió la menor de las dos mujeres. Entonces salió de la cocina Alfina y corrió escalera arriba para atravesar el pasillo y dirigirse directo al cuarto de su hija, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Se quedó allí y su corazón se calentó de amor cuando la vio recostada sobre las almohadas de su cama, aferrada al oso Toddy oyendo un cuento que Carmen le contaba con mucha impronta. La niña estaba concentrada en el rostro de Carmen y arrugaba las cejas o las levantaba cuando algo la sorprendía en el relato. A veces también sonreía y constantemente suspiraba, con su pijama de nubes y los rulos oscuros de su cabellera despeinados, pero adorables.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un profundo alivio de verla sana y salva, como ajena a todo lo malo que pasaba al otro lado de los muros de su casa, y añoraba poder recuperar el tiempo que perdió lejos de ella y lo peor no haber podido estar con ella cuando estuvo en el hospital. Nunca iba a preguntárselo.

Hizo un movimiento que probablemente fue lo que sacó a Clarisse de la atención del cuento, desviando los ojos hacia la puerta y encontrándose con el mejor regalo que ella haya podido desear. Edward vio como el rostro de su hija se iluminó y cómo fue que se sentó con agilidad en la cama, con sus ojazos muy abiertos, esperando a percatarse si la visión de su papá era puramente mental o realidad.

Carmen arrugó la frente y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, tapándose la boca con la mano cuando vio a Edward entrando por la puerta directo hacia su hija, quien ya estaba saltando sobre su cama con alegría, preparándose para dejarse caer en los brazos de su padre, que la recibió abrazándola estrechamente, besando una y otra vez su cabeza, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su hijita, donde encontró un aroma que lo transportaba a otra parte, como solía ocurrir cuando olía a su demonio.

― ¡Papito, papito, ya llegaste! ―exclamó ella, haciéndose hacia atrás ―Papito, me _puseron_ una cosita aquí y lloré poquito papi… ―indicándole la parte del brazo por donde se le suministró el suero.

La niña en su idioma y con la rapidez típica de ella, le explicaba a su padre sobre sus periplos vividos en su ausencia. Edward la miraba y sonreía, asentía y respondía a todo lo que su hija le decía o preguntaba, incluso su voz se llegó a quebrar cuando ella quiso saber si la había extrañado tanto como ella a él.

―Tanto, mi niña, te extrañé tanto que ni te imaginas… ―y volvió a abrazarla.

―Edward… ―susurró Carmen, después de haber guardado silencio ante el reencuentro tan emotivo entre padre e hija, ella aún sorprendida por la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo… cómo es que…?

―Carmen, hasta para mí fue toda una sorpresa cuando me sacaron de mi _suite presidencial_. Pero no se preocupe, lo averiguaré… ―salió como una amenaza disfrazada, mientras miraba a su hija y le sonreía, tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

―Esto… ¿quién más lo sabe?

―Emmett fue a buscarme. No sé a quién más le habrá alcanzado a decir.

―No creo que a Rosalie, porque salió durante la mañana con Bella. Ellas dos irían a visitar a alguien importante, no me dijeron a quién.

―Estoy al tanto, Carmen. Su sobrina se las está dando de Sherlock Holmes y espero no se meta en líos, por el bien de ella y de nuestro bebé… ya sabe.

― ¡Ay sí! —exclamó Carmen, juntando sus manos sobre el pecho por el bebé que vendría en camino―. ¿Entonces para Bella será una sorpresa encontrarte aquí?

―Eso espero, porque pretendo darle una buena sorpresa… ―miró a su hija y le guiñó un ojo―. Ahora, necesito meterme bajo la ducha y después comer algo decente.

―Me encargaré que las chicas estén preparando algo y mientras te duchas, vestiré a esta niña que parece se mejoró milagrosamente. ―Ahora fue el turno de que Carmen tomara a la niña para que dejara a su padre tomar un baño.

El ogro tuvo la dicha de comer dos grandes platos de un estofado a la cacerola con patatas nuevas y una multicolor ensalada, mientras a su lado, Clary degustaba su jugo de naranja recién exprimido, contándole una y otra vez su historia de la visita que hizo en el hospital, de lo valiente que fue y de todos quienes la visitaron. Poco a poco la energía de la niña fue cediendo y sus ojitos comenzaban a cerrarse pues había pasado en banda la hora de la siesta. Bella, había llamado a Carmen dos veces durante ese tiempo, manteniéndose la tía en silencio respecto a la llegada de Edward a la casa.

Fue él quien se encargó de llevar a su hija hasta su cama y se quedó contemplándola dormir, convenciéndose de que todo valía la pena con tal de verla en paz a su niña, fuera de todo peligro y preparando el camino para lo que sería la llegada de su segundo retoño. Jamás él se imaginó levitar de amor por un hijo, cuando tiempo atrás se negaba a la idea de formar una familia. Ahora por el contrario, la idea de una vida solo sin alguien a quien amar, le parecía simplemente aberrante. Por eso mismo, defendería incluso con su vida a sus mujeres si eso era necesario. Jamás dudaría en hacerlo, y si así debía de ser, moriría tranquilo y agradecido de saber que alcanzó a conocer lo que era el verdadero amor, en el sentido más amplio de todo lo que el vocablo significaba.

Y hablando de amor… se levantó con sigilo y fue hasta su dormitorio cuando ya el reloj del dormitorio marcaba casi las siete de la tarde. Según lo que su demonio le dijo a su tía la última vez que la llamó, ella estaría regresando alrededor de esa hora, por lo que pensó en prepararse para darle una buena sorpresa.

― ¿Por qué me miran así? ―preguntó Bella a las muchachas a quienes encontró a la cocina cuando llegó, y las que la observaban aguantándose las risas. Ellas simplemente se alzaban de hombros y desviaban el tema.

― ¿No está cansada, señora? ¿Quiere que le preparemos algo?

―Comí algo rápido con Rose pero me vendría bien una ensalada, pero antes iré a ver a mi niña y llamaré a Emmett a ver cómo le fue con Edward… ―dejó de hablar cuando las dos cotillas se carcajearon bajito. Ella podría despedirlas, ¿cómo se atrevían a reírse cuando ella estaba acongojada por el hecho de tener a su hombre en la cárcel? Entonces, y antes de ser dura con las muchachas, decidió levantarse e ir al dormitorio de su hija, a quien encontró vestida y sentada sobre su cama, jugando con al menos doce muñecas y otros cuantos animales de peluche. Le sorprendió alegremente ver a su hija tan animada y tan contenta, retomando sus juegos como si nada sobre su enfermedad hubiera pasado.

― ¡Mi niña! ¿Estás en una fiesta? ―preguntó Bella, sentándose junto a ella. La niña asintió vehementemente y le contó de qué se trataba la fiesta y nombró a cada uno de los invitados, enseñándoselos con la mano.

―Y mi papi _tamben vene_ … ―reubicando a sus invitados. Bella extrañada, arrugó la frente y la miró, como si no entendiera.

― ¿Cómo dices, mi cielo?

―Mi papi _vene_ a la _festa_ ―explicó la niña. Bella suspiró y tomó una de las muñecas entre sus manos, peinándole el cabello con los dedos.

―Ah, hija, ya quisiera yo, pero no creo que pueda llegar.

― _Shi_ mami, _shi._ Ya llegó…

― ¿Quién ya llegó?

―Creo que se refiere a mí.

La muñeca cayó de las manos de Bella, levantándose de inmediato al oír esa voz varonil tan familiar como si fuera parte de ella misma, pero tan sorpresiva a la vez, cuyo sonido se coló por sus poros hasta cada terminación de su cuerpo, el que comenzó a vibrar a medida que se giraba muy lentamente para encontrarse con lo que ella consideraba un milagro frente a sus ojos.

Edward estaba allí, afirmado relajadamente contra el quicio de la puerta, vestido con una camiseta azul marino de mangas largas y unos jean azules, y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su firme torso simulando una postura relajada miraba a su demonio con añoranza y hambre, porque el ogro estaba hambriento de ella, de sus palabras, de sus abrazos, de sus besos, de su cuerpo y de todo aquello que ella pudiera darle.

Entonces Bella no demoró en correr hasta él y encaramársele encima como un chimpancé, abrazándolo con sus piernas y sus brazos muy fuertemente y cerciorándose que él era real y no un sueño como tantas veces lo vio mientras dormía. Apretó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos para inhalar su aroma, imitando él esa reacción.

 _"Dios, por fin, por fin estoy en casa_ " pensó él mientras suspiraba y sacaba el rostro de su mujer de su escondite para mirarlo, pasando sus dedos suavemente por el contorno de su rostro, mientras contemplaba sus ojos verde miel llenarse de lágrimas, esta vez de alegría y emoción.

―Estás aquí ―dijo ella con su voz quebrada. Él sonrió de lado y besó suavemente sus labios.

―Sí demonio ―contestó, dejando su frente pegada a la de su mujer.

― ¿Es temporal, logró Emmett hacerte salir bajo fianza?

―No, demonio. Emmett recibió la notificación que los cargos habían sido levantados cuando las investigaciones de la reapertura del caso no hacían sino confirmar la culpabilidad de la urraca.

― ¿Liam Patterson se echó atrás con el juicio?

―Lo dejó hasta aquí, que no es lo mismo.

― ¿Significa que… nos dejará en paz…?

―No voy a confiarme de ello, mucho menos después de lo que Tyler averiguó ―Aclaró, sin responder la pregunta de su mujer porque no podría responderle lo que ella quería―. Voy a estar más atento que antes, y voy a seguirlo muy de cerca.

―Pensé… pensé que tú saliendo de la cárcel traería el final de toda esta locura, que finalmente estaríamos en paz.

―Y ocurrirá pronto, mujer, te lo juro. Confía en mí ―volvió a besarla y la abrazó fuertemente, mirando por sobre su hombro a su hija que jugaba distraídamente con sus muñecas―. Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo tu salida con Rose? ¿Averiguaron algo?

―Dios, Edward, claro que lo hicimos… ―desenganchó sus piernas de las caderas de su marido y dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Soltó un bufido y pasó su mano por su frente, recordando el cúmulo de información que ambas, habían logrado recabar―. Bueno, primero llegamos…

―Ahora no, demonio ―puso las manos sobre los labios de su mujer cuando ella había comenzado a hablar― estoy invitado a una fiesta de muñecas, y luego tendré una fiestecita privada contigo. Déjame disfrutar de ustedes, después nos pondremos al día con lo demás.

― ¿Fiestecita privada?

―Demonio lujurioso… ―gruñó él, acercándose hasta que sus dientes mordieron el labio inferior de su mujer. Ella sonrió coqueta, mordiéndose el carrillo del labio.

―Las hormonas de embarazada…

―Claro… ―y escondiendo una sonrisita, tomó su mano y la tiró hasta la cama de Clarisse donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

Después de la fiesta, donde Edward tuvo que hacer bailar a una de las muñecas con el oso Toddy, la niña se quedó rendida, y tras acostarla bajo las colchas, se rindió al sueño profundo. Cuando eso ocurrió, Edward tomó entre sus brazos a Bella y la sacó de la recamara de su hija, llevándosela al lecho nupcial, donde la dejó caer suavemente entre las colchas celestes.

―Es hora de mi diversión… ―susurró desde los pies de la cama, quitándose lento la camiseta provocando la lujuria en su mujer, que se removía ansiosa sobre la cama observando el espectáculo de hombre. Su hombre―. Dime que es lo que quieres, demonio.

―Todo lo que puedas darme ―susurró ronco, desabotonándose la blusa de seda verde esmeralda, dejando ver su hermoso sujetador de encaje blanco. Edward gruñó mientras desabrochaba la hebilla de su cinturón, a la vez que ella se deshacía de sus pantalones capri blanco invierno.

El ogro no demoró en cernirse sobre ella y atacar su boca con avidez, antes de deslizar sus labios hacia el sur de su cuerpo, oyendo los suspiros profundos que emergían de su boca de puro placer contenido ya por tantos días.

Pretendía tomarse con calma el reencuentro con ella, pero la ansiedad fue más fuerte. Para él habían sido los días más largos de su jodida existencia y tener finalmente a su mujer desnuda y a su merced bajo su cuerpo ansioso, mandaron directamente a la mierda su determinación. No demoró en hacer añicos con los dientes la lencería que seguía cubriendo el cuerpo de su amado demonio e inspirar directamente desde donde provenía la lujuriosa ansiedad de ella, quien lanzó un grito cuando sintió la boca de su marido abarcar entre sus muslos mientras sus manos estrujaban la piel de sus piernas, sin ella atinar a más que jalar el cabello sedoso que tanto extrañó sentir entre sus dedos.

―Mi buen Dios… ―gimió ella, retorciéndose bajo las atenciones del ogro, que no dio tregua hasta que la oyó gritar una súplica que la llevó al primer orgasmo del reencuentro. Sin demora él se reincorporó y apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos, se hundió en ella con su miembro duro y firme, de una sola y profunda estocada que lo hizo cerras los ojos y apretar los dientes.

―Joder, demonio, estoy en el jodido paraíso…

―Dios mío… ―balbuceaba ella, anclándose con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de su hombre, buscando su boca con avidez y desesperación, ahogando en sus labios los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios mientras él despacio se movía y friccionaba dentro de ella.

― ¿Puedes sentir cómo me pierdo dentro de ti? ―ronroneó él con voz rasposa y oscura, a lo que Bella simplemente atinó a asentir jadeante.

―Mírame ―demandó el ogro, ordenándole a su demonio a abrir los ojos. Cuando ella lo hizo, ciertamente con mucha dificultad, él se perdió en la oscuridad lujuriosa de sus ojos verde miel que se anclaron a los suyos―. Dios, mujer, cuánto te amo…

―Edward… yo… ―cerró por un segundo sus ojos cuando la sensación febril dentro de su cuerpo parecía dejarla muda― yo también te amo.

― Demonio… ―gruñó él a medida que sus movimientos iban haciéndose más rápidos. Bella simplemente gimió e inconscientemente mordió el labio de su marido. Edward volvió a bajar la rapidez de sus movimientos y ella protestó, volviendo a abrir los ojos―. Voy a castigarte, demonio caníbal…

―Es tu culpa… ¡Oh! ―gritó agudo cuando él profundizó fuertemente cuando ella osó culparlo de morder su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pero no le importó, muy por el contrario, hizo su excitación aun más severa cuando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca―. Edward, por favor, no pares, por favor, por favor…

Sus ruegos se perdieron entre los gruñidos y los jadeos de su marido cuando la obedeció, otra vez moviéndose sin piedad dentro de ella, hasta el fuego fue desesperante y arrasó con cada célula de ambos cuerpos entrelazados, los que al unísono estallaron en mil partículas ardientes, con el ruido de sus gritos rebotando en las paredes de esa habitación.

Eran simplemente perfectos juntos, entrelazados desde sus entrañas, sudados y jadeantes, eso pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras sus respiraciones iban poco a poco normalizándose. Edward besó la sien de su mujer y se giró para que su cuerpo exhausto descansara sobre el suyo.

―Dios, Edward, no te imaginas cómo te extrañaba ―susurró y besó el pecho de su marido sobre donde descansa recuperando el aliento. Él sonrió y besó el tope de su cabello, abrazándola y acariciando sutilmente con sus manos a través de su columna y ella imitaba los movimientos subiendo y bajando sus dedos sobre sus fuertes pectorales.

―Claro que me lo imagino, demonio, y no estoy dispuesto a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

―Yo… tenía tanto miedo de que… ―tragó grueso y cerró fuertemente sus ojos por unos segundos, haciendo retroceder lo que fueron sus peores presentimientos respecto a su esposo, como la idea de tener que vivir separada de él, que siquiera pensarlo le rasgaba por dentro. Él sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Bella, atinando a abrazarla aún más fuerte, recordándole que él estaba ahí con ella y que ni el infierno lo iba a alejar de su lado.

―Mejor cuéntame, Sherlock, cómo te fue en tu investigación con la rubia.

―Diablos, Edward —se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama, cubriéndose sus pechos desnudos con la sábana revuelta que yacía olvidada en una esquina― Rosalie siguió su instinto a partir de tu abuelo Benjamín y es… escalofriante lo que descubrió, lo que Lara nos dijo…

―Expláyate mujer ―pidió él, sentándose contra el respaldo de la cama, con sus brazos cruzados y sin preocuparse de cubrir su desnudez, se preparó para oír el relato de la investigación de las mujeres.

 _Ese mismo día, Rosalie pasó por Bella a su casa, con la idea fija en la frente de que si era necesario, levantaría cada maldita pierda para develar el secreto oscuro de Patterson, pues su olfato de sabueso le indicaba que ese hombre tenía algo sucio que escondía. Fuera de la pequeña pero acalorada discusión que la rubia tuvo con los guardaespaldas de Bella que se negó a dejar ir a la_ _señora si él no las acompañaba ―debiendo ceder ella, para no perder más tiempo― se dirigieron hacia la pequeña ciudad de la que Edward le comentó a Bella en su última visita a la cárcel, sobre el lugar donde podría encontrar a la sobrina de Benjamín Town, difunto esposo de la vieja urraca de Elizabeth. Lara era su nombre._

 _―James me comentó sobre lo que alcanzó a averiguar del viejo Benjamín cuando lo encontró en el psiquiátrico, hace un par de años ―decía Rose mientras conducía el coche― habló de que, hasta ese momento, se hacían pagos para mantener al hombre prácticamente bajo sedación, dinero que no salía de las arcas de Elizabeth Masen._

 _― ¿Y quién lo mantenía allí?_

 _―Es lo que averiguaremos. Por eso llegaremos hasta la sobrina esa de la que Edward te habló e indagaremos todo lo que podamos._

 _―Espero que todo sea para ayudar a sacar a Edward de la cárcel._

 _―Y más que eso, Bella. Más que eso. Lo sé, lo presiento._

 _Finalmente la compañía del guardaespaldas fue de utilidad cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad y fue él quien se encargó de preguntar en cada escuelita del sector por el paradero de aquella sobrina, de quien apenas sabían el nombre y el ramo que ella dictaba. Hasta que finalmente dieron con su paradero. Una mujer cuya edad oscilaba entre los cuarenta y cinco y cincuenta años, que vestía algo anticuada con un traje recto verde de dos piezas, se espantó cuando el grandulón le solicitó, muy amablemente, que la acompañara hasta el coche aparcado. Cuando la profesora de historia se negó, las mujeres salieron del coche y se acercaron_ a la tensa profesora, que parecía sudar de los nervios.

 _―Yo… me llamo Isabella Swan… Masen… ―rectificó al final, y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con desmesura, negando con la cabeza y dando un paso atrás. El apellido de casada de Bella parecía haberla espantado, cuestión que nadie le cuestionaba._

 _―No, yo no voy a meterme con los Masen, se lo juré a mi madre…_

 _― ¡Escúcheme, por favor! ―rogó Bella, dando un paso hacia la mujer de pelo claro y bien peinado en una moña baja, quien se aferraba fuertemente a los libros que llevaba en sus brazos._

 _―Señora… Lara, soy Rosalie Hale y soy abogada. Hemos venido porque Edward nos dijo que podíamos dar con usted._

 _Lara arrugó la frente y la rubia abogada pudo ver que al nombre de Edward sus músculos se relajaron, aprovechando eso para seguir adelante. Parece que el ogro era la excepción a la regla aquella de no acercase a los Masen._

 _―Ella es Bella, esposa de Edward, y creemos que usted pude ayudarnos a sacarlo de la cárcel… ―explicó Rosalie, que se detuvo cuando la profesora preguntó, algo perdida._

 _― ¿Sacar de la cárcel a quién?_

 _―A Edward ―respondió Bella con su tono de voz sorpresivamente quebrado. Estaba desesperada y veía en esa mujer su salvación. Eso quizás la llevó a acercársele y poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la profesora y rogarle en susurro―. Se lo suplico, mi esposo está en la cárcel y no sé qué más hacer para ayudarlo. Ayúdenos, por favor…_

 _― ¿Y cómo… cómo podría yo ayudarles?_

 _―Bueno, para ponerla al tanto del presente, creemos que nos tenemos que ponernos al tanto de algunas cosas del pasado, por ejemplo, sobre su tío Benjamín ―dijo Rosalie con tono profesional. Bella pestañeó y se apartó de la mujer para que Rosalie expusiera el punto, pero cuando ocurrió, un leve mareo la hizo necesitar sostenerse del brazo del guarura, quien se puso en guardia enseguida, preocupándose por la señora._

 _― ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

 _―Sí, David, es solo un mareo. ―respondió ella, agradeciendo el agarre del hombre de seguridad, a quien llamó por su nombre._

 _―Me temo que si se siente mal, debo llevarla de regreso a su casa. Al jefe no le gustaría saber que usted está en riesgo._

 _―Estoy bien ―volvió a asegurar ella, preocupando también a las otras dos damas._

 _―Está embarazada ―explicó Rosalie cuando Lara observaba a Bella con preocupación y un montón de dudas asomando por sus ojos._

 _―Esto… ¿y por qué Edward está en la cárcel? ―quiso saber la profesora, mirando a Rosalie y a Bella alternadamente._

 _―Elizabeth Masen logró aliarse a gente poderosa que se encargó de meterlo allí._

 _― ¡Oh, por Dios!_

 _―Señoras, me temo que este lugar no es seguro para seguir esta conversación ―se interpuso el grandulón de David, sujetando aun a Bella, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos sobre su frente._

 _―Es verdad ―acordó Rosalie ― ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar para hablar con tranquilidad? No pretendemos quitarle mucho tiempo si es que tiene que regresar a su trabajo._

 _―Es mi día libre, apenas vine unas horas a cubrir a una colega. Podemos... Podemos ir a mi casa, no queda lejos de aquí. Ahí estaremos tranquilas… tranquilos._

 _―Muchas gracias, Lara._

 _Siguieron a la mujer que les indicó el camino a su casa conduciendo su viejo Volkswagen amarillo, el que aparcó en la entrada de una casa en forma de A, toda esta de madera, incluidas las rejas blancas que bordeaban la propiedad que parecía una casa salida de los años veinte. Entraron a un salón tan clásico como la misma sala, con sillones grandes de colores oscuros y alfombras de diseños anticuados, al igual que el papel tapiz que cubría los muros y por el que se podía ver el paso del tiempo por las manchas oscuras sobre estos. Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, al menos a nadie de los invitados que entraron en esa casa les pareció importar el anacronismo del salón._

 _―Edward le comentó a Bella que usted llegó al funeral de don Benjamín Town, pero que no tuvieron tiempo más que para saludarse ―explicó Rosalie después que se instalaron en los sillones y que Lara llevara para ellos una bandea con limonada fría. Lara suspiró y sentándose en un sillón de mimbre se explicó._

 _―Mi madre acababa de morir también y me pidió que fuera hasta allá para hablar con Edward. Supe por los periódicos de la época todo lo que estaba sucediendo con él y su… abuela. Dejé pasar el tiempo concentrada en la enfermedad de mi madre, la que era degenerativa, hasta que supe después que mi madre falleciera, que también el tío benjamín lo había hecho. Así que quise ir… aunque pensé que no era un buen momento para hablar con él. Después pasó el tiempo… y pues lo dejé estar._

 _― ¿Sobre qué quería hablar con Edward?_

 _―Bueno, en principio era mi madre la que quería hablar con él. Ella estaba ansiosa de conocer al hijo de Clarisse Brandon, una mujer a la que ella quiso mucho, pero a quien no pudo ayudar, por falta de recursos._

 _― ¿Usted la recuerda?_

 _―Claro que sí, era hermosa… pero vivía atormentada._

 _―Uhum… su madre era hermana de Benjamín, ¿no es así? ―Lara asintió y Rosalie no perdió el tiempo, por lo que siguió preguntando.― ¿Fue acaso ella la que costeó la permanencia de Benjamín en ese hospital?_

 _―Mi madre no hizo otra cosa sino desear sacar a su hermano de ese lugar ―respondió con fuerza, aclarando el punto de la abogada, que alzó sus delineadas cejas por la tan ferviente aclaración. ―A mi tío lo metió a ese manicomio para quitarle la fortuna de la familia, de la que él y mi madre eran herederos._

 _― ¿Y quién lo metió a ese lugar? ―preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa._

 _―August Masen y sus hombres. Mi madre no dejaba de repetirlo._

 _― ¿Está segura? ―inquirió ahora la abogada a Lara, la que no se demoró en asentir e incluso exponer algo más que simples pruebas:_

 _―Hay una caja llena de diarios escritos por el mismo Benjamín y por mi madre que hablan de todo. Eso era lo que mi madre quería enseñarle a Edward, ya que no alcanzó a hacerlo con Clarisse…_

 _― ¿Podemos ver esos diarios? ―con ansiedad volvió a interferir Bella, creyendo que en esos diarios podría encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le devolviera la paz a ella, a su familia y al resto de sus amigos. Pero Lara no tenía intención de entregarle algo que debía ser decepcionado por una sola persona, por mucho que Bella fuera su esposa._

 _―Lo siento, pero no. Solo Edward puede venir por ellos._

 _― ¡Pero él está en la cárcel! ―exclamó ella, alzando los brazos._

 _―Puedo ir a dejárselos cuando tenga… cuando tenga un tiempo ―la trató de tranquilizar Lara ―El fin de semana quizás, además hay otras cosas que tengo que decirle…_

 _― ¿Qué cree usted que podamos encontrar en esos diarios? ―preguntó Rosalie algo más calmada._

 _―Que Elizabeth Masen no es más que el fiel reflejo de su padre, un tirano. Desde el primer momento August vio en la unión de mi tío Benjamín y de su hija nada más que una oportunidad económica de salvarlo. Lo trató como a un hijo hasta que lo convenció de poner la fortuna de la familia sus manos, y cuando eso ocurrió, no sabe bien cómo pero mi tío comenzó con brotes psicóticos, mandándolo a un hospital donde lo encerraron después de un fallido intento de asesinato._

 _― ¿Quién intentó matarlo?_

 _―Lo hombres de August, por supuesto… ―respondió Lara a la pregunta de la abogada. Las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga, pero esta vez no para ellos. Alguien más iba a recibir una gran sorpresa cuando los secretos de esos escritos se develaran._

 _― ¿Su madre habló de algún nombre…?_

 _―No, pero seguro esas cartas puedes decir algo más que simples nombres ―aseguró Lara, mientras Bella miraba de reojo a Rosalie, quien parecía en transe pero que en verdad estaba sacando conclusiones, oliendo que en esas cartas habría un montón de respuestas y que seguro el nombre de Liam Patterson figuraba en estas, no sabe bien por qué._

Edward había oído el relato de su mujer sin hacer comentarios. Recordó los ojos ansiosos de esa mujer cuando el mismo día que enterraron a su abuelo se le presentó, diciendo ser sobrina de Benjamín y que deseaba poder hablar con él sobre un asunto importante. En ese momento Edward no tenía cabeza para nada, pues le pesaba y le dolí haber tenido que enterrar a su abuelo con quien alcanzó a disfrutar tan poco y quien no hizo sino llamar a su amada Lizzie y a su hija Clarisse en su lecho de muerte.

― ¿Amor?

―Mañana iré a primera hora a hablar con ella.

― ¿Puedo ir contigo?

―No. Será un viaje corto. Además prefiero te quedes en casa cuidando de la niña y cuidándote. No olvides que estás embarazada.

―No lo olvido… solo que no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados, como una inútil…

― ¿Inútil? Como puedes decir eso, joder, después de lo que has hecho…―la encaramó sobre él y la apretó por la cintura, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y colocando una mano sobre el ahora plano vientre de su mujer―. Cuidas a mi tesoro más preciado, Bella, lo más valioso que tengo.

―Pero…

―Si tengo que ceder todos mis bienes materiales por salvarlos, lo haría sin chistar. Mi riqueza eres tú y nuestros hijos. Patterson puede quedarse con la empresa si eso le place…

―Pero han trabajado tan duro por lo que tienen, que sería injusto que Liam se quede con eso.

―Por eso es que le haré las cosas difíciles, demonio mío.

―Pero…

―Basta de peros. Mucho tiempo he estado lejos de ti, realmente hambriento de mi demonio, que ahora mismo quiero más de ti, mujer. Así que deja de hablar y dame lo que quiero, lo que es mío…

Y otra vez el matrimonio rodó sobre las sábanas, quedando el ogro sobre su mujer mientras saqueaba su boca y recorría su cuerpo suave con las manos, para ir con ella hasta lo más alto del placer y del amor desbocado que sentían el uno por el otro.

A mitad de la noche, Edward despertó sobresaltado por una pesadilla que lo sacó de su profundo sueño. Al despertar, se dio cuenta de donde estaba y quien dormía profundamente a su lado, recobrando la tranquilidad que ese mal sueño le arrebató. Despacio se levantó de la cama y caminó desnudo hasta el baño del cuarto, donde tras encender las luces del espejo se contempló en este, tratando de alejar las imágenes de la pesadilla, en la que se veía solo, gritando el nombre de su mujer embarazada, quien parecía no reconocerlo, alejándose de él que para ella era un extraño.

―Fue solo un mal sueño…. ―se repitió, restregándose la cara. Cuando volvió a divisar su rostro en el espejo, volvió a repetirse el juramento de que nada ni nadie lo alejarían de lo que más amaba, ni siquiera la vieja urraca que parecía estarlo provocando para sacar lo peor de él, haciendo que retornara el viejo hombre que en el pasado solo miraba hacia el futuro con ojos de odio y resentimiento, dispuesto a deshacerse de todo cuanto estuviera a su paso con tal de hacer justicia. Un hombre cruel que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era el amor.

 _―"Tu miedo es mirarte al espejo y ver que eres el vivo retrato de la mujer a quien odias" ―le había dicho el doctor Vulturi un par de días antes, cuando tuvo su último episodio y la seguidilla de pesadillas que lo hacían pensar eso―. "Pero no lo eres, porque hay algo sustancial que te hace diferente a ella…"_

 _― ¿Y qué es eso?_

 _―Amor._

 _Y de ese amor iba a aferrarse para hacer las cosas bien, hacer que la justicia cayera con todo su peso sobre aquellos que se lo merecían. No quería que en el futuro sus hijos se avergonzaran de él, como él sintió vergüenza de la mujer que lo crio._

 _"Eso no pasará…"_

― ¿Edward? ―oyó la voz soñolienta de su mujer que preocupada, lo llamaba desde la recamara.

―Ya voy, demonio, ya voy… ―entonces suspiró y apagando la luz, caminó de regreso a la recamara, donde se unió a su mujer, estrechándola entre sus brazos para así volver a retomar un sueño reparador, que serviría para enfrentarse a lo que se venía en adelante.

* * *

 **Bueno, al menos el ogro está fuera de las rejas. Un descanso para el hombre, ¿no? Con esto nos vamos acercando al final... que ni les cuento como se viene.**

 **Como cada semana, mil gracias por sus lecturas, sus comentarios y todo eso que me llena el corazoncito. Gracias nenas!**

 **Al súper equipo que me acompaña, Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte, gracias a las tres!**

 **A las niñas que se pasean por el grupo de Facebook, por WhatsApp, muchas gracias! Las adoro.**

 **Nos encontramos de nuevo el próximo miércoles, ya saben! Besos y abrazos a todas!**

 **Cata!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Si las cosas hubieran estado para celebraciones, Jacob, Garrett, Damián y James, no hubiesen demorado en planearla, esto para brindar por la salida de Edward. Pero en realidad no era así, no todavía. Relajarse porque pensar en que Patterson finalmente daba un paso al costado sería una postura errada y muy por el contrario, debían ponerse más en guardia porque todos intuían que algo estaba tramando.

Edward, aquella mañana había despertado muy temprano y después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de correr sobre la trotadora del pequeño gimnasio de su casa, se duchó y partió rumbo a las dependencias de la empresa donde se reunió con sus amigos que lo recibieron muy emocionados y alegres de verlo fuera del encierro. Después de conversar con ellos por unos cuarenta minutos decidió ponerse manos a la obra con su puesto en la empresa que tenía descuidado.

Sus colaboradoras que lo recibieron se llevaron un susto de muerte, pensando que era una especie de ánima que rondaba la empresa,

―No estoy muerto para que me crean un ánima, joder ―gruñó al entrar a su oficina seguido por Victoria y Nadia, sus asistentes, que intentaban salir de su asombro―. Cómo han marchado las cosas, muchachas.

―Garrett y los demás han hecho un buen trabajo, y tu estadía en la cárcel no alteró el movimiento de aquí, al menos no negativamente.

― ¿Cómo es eso? ―preguntó Edward, abriendo la laptop sobre su escritorio y checando su correo electrónico que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Nadia entonces carraspeó y lo puso al día de la lista de clientes que habían hecho notar su apoyo con la empresa y con Edward particularmente, además de otros clientes que habían hecho engrosar la lista de personas que quería contar con ellos, como potenciales clientes y otros tantos como proveedores.

―Ayer Kate estuvo por aquí… ―soltó Victoria a lo que Edward reaccionó levantando la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, para mirar a la colorina con desaprobación. Ella carraspeó y se apresuró en explicar―. Su situación está en pausa y ella pretende regresar…

― ¡Sobre mi jodido cadáver! ―gritó, golpeando la mesa. Miró a Nadia, que parecía haber perdido la costumbre de aquellos arranques de su jefe―.Nadia, necesito que el puesto de Kate en Recursos Humanos este cubierto para finales de este día. Que promuevan al trabajador con más experiencia del área y preparen el contrato para él. Al mismo tiempo quiero que redactes una carta de despido que te dictaré dentro de un momento y que se la hagas llegar a esa mujer.

―Como ordene, jefe. ¿Necesitará que el señor Garrett también la firme?

―No será necesario. No lo haré pasar por eso ―volvió su con su ceño fruncido a fijar su vista en la pantalla. No podía negarlo, había echado de menos dar órdenes a sus asistentes―. ¿Algo más?

―Esto… me acaba de llegar un mensaje de recepción. ―anunció Nadia, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono―. Dicen que hay alguien que quiere verle.

― ¿De quién se trata?

―Beatriz, su hermana.

― ¡Y por qué jodida razón la están haciendo esperar! ―protestó. Enseguida inspiró y miró a Victoria―. Que suba ahora y encarga un desayuno para dos, por favor, Victoria.

Las dos muchachas salieron rápidamente y él se preparó para echarle un buen escarmiento a su hermana menor. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo sola allí, cuando tendría que estar acompañada y en la escuela? Estaba listo para soltar el discurso de hermano mayor para cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y por esta se asomaron una adolecente hermosa y emocionada sobre una silla de ruedas, empujada allí por una de sus secretarias. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan pocos días ella hubiera crecido tanto? Los rasgos de su rostro estaban más finos que la última vez que la vio. Su cabello cobrizo estaba más largo, brillante y liso, habiendo dejado atrás las dos trenzas que solía usar.

Ella pestañeó rápido y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Era increíble como esa niña adoraba a su hermano, a pesar de haberlo conocido tardíamente, es por eso su dolor cuando supo por todo lo que él estaba pasando y su insistencia para que la llevaran esa misma mañana para verlo.

― ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? ―susurró el ogro su reprimenda para no asustar a la chica que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuestión que a él también le emocionaba. Ella carraspeó y se soltó las manos, pasando las palmas húmedas sobre sus muslos.

―Yo… pensé que… ¿te estoy molestando?

Él inspiró y soltando un suspiro caminó hasta ella, hincándose junto a la silla, de tal manera que pudiera ser como para ambos cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos. Su corazón se estrujó de emoción cuando la sintió apretarlo entre sus brazos delicados y susurrar su nombre en medio de un débil llanto. Rápidamente se apartó y sujetó el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos.

―Oye, no llores ―limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares―. No me molesta en absoluto que vengas a verme, solo me preocupa que llegaras aquí sola. Damián no me dijo nada…

―Él no sabe… ―interrumpió avergonzada― y cuando lo sepa va a castigarme de por vida.

―Seguro lo hará. ¿Entiendes que debes cuidarte, verdad? Las cosas a nuestro alrededor son… complicadas.

―Papá me lo dijo, ¡Pero te juro que no vine sola, mi niñero me acompañó!

― ¿Niñero?

― ¡No necesito un guardaespaldas, Edward!

―Tú no decides eso ―tocó la nariz de la chica con la punta de su dedo antes de reincorporarse y acercarla a la mesa donde en breve tendría un contundente desayuno con ella― Mejor dime, qué ha sido de ti en estos días que me he ausentado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y secó los restos de lágrimas. Le contaba sobre sus entrenamientos de básquet, de su grupo de amigos, del hecho que todavía no tenía novio y de que estaba sopesando la idea de viajar a ver su madre para las próximas vacaciones. Edward asentía y la oía con real curiosidad, pensando en lo bien que se estaba llevando con esta adolecente, cuando en otro momento de su vida aquello le parecía una cuestión inimaginable. Amaba a esa chiquilla con afecto de hermano y eso le sorprendía cada vez que lo pensaba.

― ¿Es cierto?

― ¿Qué cosa? ―quiso saber el ogro, que degustaba una dona de chocolate que las muchachas habían hecho llegar para su desayuno.

― ¿Que tu abuela no quiere dejarte en paz? ¿Qué se amigó con alguien que puede… ya sabes… dañarte?

―Por vida de Dios, Beatriz, evita decir que esa urraca es mi abuela ―murmuró, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano después de haber dejado a un lado la dona a medio comer. Que la vieja saliera a la conversa, lo ponía de mal humor. Que su hermana pequeña estuviera enterada de todo, también lo molestaba… jodidamente mucho―. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

―Lo oí cuando James y Alice hablaban con papá. Leía algunas cosas que salieron en los periódicos y otra gente… ya sabes, se encargó de ponerme al día con comentarios maliciosos, pero no los tomé en cuenta. Cuando me enfrenté a papá, no le quedó de otra que decirme la verdad. ¿Soy adolecente, sabes? Puedo entender…

―Y como adolecente, tendrías que estar preocupada de otras cosas…

― ¿Cómo de novios?

―Escuela, universidad, a eso me refiero. Eres muy pequeña para pensar en novios. Y sobre lo que preguntas, creo que Damián te dijo la verdad, pero esa vieja no podrá hacerme daño, no tiene el poder para hacerlo.

― ¿Podría llegar a quitarte la empresa?

―No dejaría que lo hiciera, pero si ese milagro para ella llega a darse, me daría lo mismo, mientras no eche mano a lo realmente valioso para mí…

― ¿Y qué es eso?

―Mi mujer, mi hija, mi hijo que viene en camino ―le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y ella sonrió― mi padre, Alice, mis amigos, tú.

― ¿Tan valiosa soy para ti?

―No quiero que lo pongas en duda, por eso me preocupa que te reveles justo ahora y encuentres las formas de deshacerte de tu guardia. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale?

―Está bien.

―Ahora, pongamos al tanto de tu escape a Damián… ―comentó, sacando su _IPhone_ del bolsillo― pero antes, coordina con Alice un almuerzo. Esta mañana me llamó y me hizo jurarle que lo haría, pero lo olvidaré, así que…

― ¡Sí, yo me encargo, yo me encargo!

Estaba marcando el número de su padre, cuando Victoria golpeó la puerta antes de entrar por esta, avisándole a Edward que tenía una visita que deseaba hablar con él.

― ¿Quién me busca?

―Tyler.

Lentamente el ogro inspiró y pasó la mano por su corbata, dejando sin efecto la llamada que iba a hacerle a Damián para informarle que Beatriz estaba con él. Seguramente no sería necesario que lo hiciera, pues el chofer que designaron para la adolecente seguro había dado aviso a Damián del hecho.

Era toda una suerte que el arquitecto se haya presentado frente a él sin más demora, pues ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar. Edward quería verle la cara cuando le dijera la mentira a la que había recurrido para asegurar a su demonio y él no tendría reparo en decirle cuál era su opinión al respecto.

―Hazlo pasar, Victoria.

― ¿El... el arquitecto… uhm… Tyler…él….él? ―preguntó Beatriz muy nerviosa por la idea de volver a ver al apuesto chico otra vez. Edward entonces la miró con los ojos entornados por el nerviosismo tan evidente en su hermana.

―Sí, el arquitecto. Necesito hablar con él urgentemente, así que nuestra cita ha llegado hasta aquí. Preocúpate de hacer lo que te pedí y ahora…

No fue necesario que le pidiera ir hasta la oficina de Damián, pues él acababa de cruzar el umbral en compañía del arquitecto. Miró a su hija y se pudo ver el enfado en su rostro, advirtiéndole a la ladina de su hija que se le venía una buena reprimenda encima y un ejemplar castigo.

― ¡Tú y yo, señorita, tendremos una larga charla!

― ¡Pero papá!

―Papá, nada. Ahora vámonos, que los muchachos tienes mucho de qué hablar. ―Cuando Damián dijo eso, Bea recordó que su padre no venía solo. Miró entonces al galán parado cerca del escritorio, que parecía estarse mordiendo los carrillos para evitar develar su sonrisa. Ella podría haberse enojado mucho por ser el centro de la diversión de ese hombre… pero no. Él podía reírse de ella si quería, cualquier cosa por ver de nuevo a ese galán de telenovela.

Edward miró el rostro de cordero enamorado de su hermana y rodó los ojos antes de empujar la silla hasta la puerta.

―Dile adiós a Tyler, Beatriz.

Ella balbuceó algo mientras levantaba la mano, siendo sacada estrepitosamente por su padre que no la dejó cruzar palabras con su galán.

―Tu hermana es muy divertida ―comentó, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero. El ogro asintió, indicándole con la mano la silla frente al escritorio para que el visitante se instalara.

―Una adolecente en ebullición. Ten cuidado ―comentó, ubicándose en su puesto tras el escritorio.

―Lo tendré ―sonrió el arquitecto, pasándose la mano por el cabello―. Me alegra que estés fuera de la cárcel.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó el ogro con ironía, afirmando sus codos sobre el escritorio, con ese deseo caníbal de saltarle sobre la yugular a ese arma casas. Pero estaba comportándose a la altura, como todo un controlado caballero―. Pensé que podría chafarte los planes con mi mujer.

―Edward, creí que entenderías por qué le dije a Liam eso ―respondió, bajando la cabeza avergonzado, pero agradecido porque el esposo de Bella se estuviera controlando tan bien y no saltara sobre él para molerlo a golpes―. Era la única manera de salvaguardarla y pensé que estarías de acuerdo en hacer lo que fuese para…

―Cualquier cosa, menos hacer pasar a Bella como tu amante y mucho menos echarte encima el título de padre del hijo que ella espera ―gruñó con la mandíbula apretada y echando fuego a través de sus ojos verde azulados.

―De verdad, Edward, perdona si te molestó lo que hice, pero simplemente no lo pensé. El rostro de Liam regodeándose con sus planes contra ti, a través de ella y del bebé…

― ¿Planes? ―la irritación de las palabras que eran movidas por sus celos ciegos se vio emplazada por la preocupación. Liam realmente había tenido planes de irse contra su mujer para herirlo a él, y eso le ponía la piel de gallina y hacia que sus deseos asesinos brotaran a la superficie.

―Liam quería saber qué estabas dispuesto a dar por la vida de ellos. Y lo iba a hacer, Edward…

―Jodido Cristo… ―exclamó, pasando ambas manos por su cabellera ya despeinada. Tyler torció la boca, deseando no tener que dar más noticias como esas, pero era mejor ponerlo al tanto sobre todo.

―Y tengo la sensación que va a dar un golpe por otro lado, por eso estoy reuniéndome con él más seguido, para que me diga lo que piensa hacer.

― ¿Has sabido algo más?

―Sé que haber desistido del juicio que te inculpaba fue el primer golpe que daría a Elizabeth. Tiene esa cosa estúpida de la venganza entre ceja y ceja.

―Y yo voy metido dentro del paquetito de la venganza por llevar el jodido apellido que llevo, ¿no? ―no podía creer que el apellido de su difunta madre, apellido que aun cargaba por honor a ella, le estuviera perjudicando tanto como para ser el blanco de esa jodida y estúpida venganza.

―Algo así. Él no haría nada por caridad. Si ocupó su nombre y sus contactos por hacer lo que hizo, aunque sea por vengarse de Elizabeth, iba a buscar algo que lo retribuyera, y qué mejor que poniendo sus ojos codiciosos sobre ti, el único heredero Masen que puede darle lo que desea.

―No voy a dejar que tome con facilidad lo que hemos levantado ― se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, aferrándose a la convicción de esas palabras―. Además, no es mucho lo que yo puedo darle…

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Modificaron los términos de la sociedad. Pasé a ser el socio minoritario, ahora es Damián el que tiene la mayoría.

―No sé si eso lo haga desistir, Edward…

―Tampoco lo creo, pero ellos insistieron. Damián prefiere llevarse la carga del riesgo sobre sus hombros… es su manera de desviar la atención de Liam hacia él. No me deja tranquilo, pero…

―Tu padre es un gran tipo.

Edward mientras miraba la gran ciudad que se expandía bajo de él, pensaba en las palabras tan ciertas de Tyler. Su padre había regresado después de tantos años a recuperarlo a él y a su hermana, y para hacer justicia por la forma en que los apartaron. Había puesto todo en juego, incluso su propia vida… claro que era un gran tipo.

Suspiró entonces y dejó un lado sus celos de hombre de las cavernas y se giró para mirar al arquitecto, al cual tenía pendiente de agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo, aunque a él no le pareciera del todo correcto su método.

―Entiendo que estás haciendo esto porque te sientes responsable en alguna medida de toda la mierda que Liam anda esparciendo.

―Lo hablamos al principio de todo esto, Edward, cuando me comprometí a ayudarte ―acotó Tyler, afirmando los codos sobre la base del escritorio― me asquea saber que llevo la sangre de ese maldito recorriendo mis venas y voy a sabotear cualquier plan que tenga que pretenda hacerle daño a alguien más.

―Eso haremos, Tyler, y te juro que se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo, tanto como la vieja urraca se arrepentirá de haberme vuelto a provocar.

―Seguro. Déjame averiguar algo más y en cuanto tenga noticias me comunico contigo. ―El arquitecto, aquel día vestido informalmente con unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta negra y su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, se puso de pie y caminó hasta Edward para extenderle la mano, como una forma de reafirmar su compromiso. Edward inspiró y aceptó el apretón con firmeza.

―Gracias, gracias por todo, Tyler.

Después de eso los caballeros acordaron reunirse después del próximo encuentro que Tyler tuviera con Liam, se despidieron, dejando el arquitecto la oficina del ogro. Este se tomó un tiempo para pensar los pasos que daría a continuación. Lo que más le urgía era salir de la ciudad y visitar a la sobrina de su abuelo que dijo tener un par de cosas que solo a él le serían entregadas, y que seguro le serían de más esclarecedoras de lo que él mismo creía. No debía pasar más tiempo, así que se alistó, cerrando su laptop y recogiendo su americana de la percha para salir de una vez, avisando a Nadia de su salida.

―Esto… señor… uhm… alguien más espera aquí para verlo…

―No me dejarán tranquilo, ¿verdad? ―suspiró, y volvió a sentarse sobre su butaca―. ¿De quién se trata esta vez?

―Ejem… la señorita Anderson.

Se quedó en silencio con el auricular en la mano, sopesando la idea de recibirla o mandarla a la mierda. Esa traidora había hablado con los abogados de Patterson, haciendo su relato ambiguo y conveniente para sumar puntos en favor de esa piraña.

― ¿Jefe?

―Dame un segundo antes de hacerla pasar ―advirtió, colgando el teléfono. Apenas eran las diez y media de la mañana y parecía haber tenido ya un día de ajetreado trabajo. Bueno, pensó, reacomodándose su chaqueta negra, si la rubia quería ser recibida por él, tendría que aguantarse todo lo que él tenía preparado para decirle. Pero antes, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó a su demonio, necesitaba oír la voz tranquila de su mujer, para que esa misma tranquilidad lo contagiara para afrontar lo que quedaba de día.

 _―Edward._

―Demonio ―ronroneó, echándose hacia atrás, acomodándose para oír la voz de su mujer― ¿alguna novedad?

―Bueno, tu hija se ha mejorado milagrosamente y amaneció con ganas de cocinar. Así que las chicas están haciendo panqueques con ella ―comentó ella con voz risueña, pero el ogro estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de su hija y su periplo en la cocina.

―Cuidado que no vaya a quemarse o algo.

―Estoy sobre ella ―aseguró―. ¿Todo bien por allá?

―He recibido visitas interesantes: nos reunimos los muchachos y yo en la mañana en una especie de bienvenida; después recibí a Beatriz que pasó de ir a la escuela y vino a verme. No sé cómo convenció a su chofer. Ahora mismo debe estar recibiendo su castigo en la oficina de Damián.

― _Pobrecita._

―También vino tu amigo Tyler a verme.

 _―Y… y… Supongo te comportaste._

―Fui todo un caballero, demonio, hubieras estado orgullosa de mi.

― _Siempre estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward._

—En un rato más voy a ir a visitar a Lara de una vez y enterarme qué es eso que tiene que entregarme, pero antes hay alguien más que requiere mi presencia…

 _― ¿De quién hablas?_

―Kate.

Edward juró que oyó gruñir a su demonio, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse por ese arranque de celos de su mujer, cuestión que a él le encantaba. Carraspeó antes de continuar el diálogo.

― ¿Sigues ahí, demonio mío?

 _―Sí. Será mejor que cuelgues para que atiendas a tu vista…_ ―trató de sonar indiferente, no consiguiéndolo, pues no demoró en reaccionar―. _Y a todo esto, ¿a qué va a verte, eh? ¿Seguirá insistiendo contigo? ¿O querrá volver a trabajar codo a codo contigo? ¡No olvides lo que ha hecho, Edward!_

―Calma mujer, calma. Al llegar le había pedido a Nadia que redactara su carta de despido, así que simplemente le haré los honores en vivo y en directo. Nos desvincularemos de ella de una vez por todas.

 _―Aja… ¿Y a qué hora regresas a casa?_

―Iré a visitar a Lara como te dije, e iré directo a casa para probar esos panqueques.

 _―Aquí te esperamos._

―Un beso, demonio mío.

 _― ¡Dios, qué romántico te has puesto!_ ―exclamó antes de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y colgar finalmente. Con esos aires renovados, volvió a levantar el auricular y marcó al número directo de Nadia, pidiéndole que pusiera lo mejor de sí para redactar la carta de despido de Kate mientras él la entretenía dejando salir la mierda que llevaba dentro por culpa de esa rubia.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Kate vestida completamente de negro y con su cabello muy bien peinado en una coleta baja, entró con su vista gacha a la oficina, mientras Edward se echaba al bolsillo la caballerosidad sin siquiera hacer acopio de ésta cuando decidió quedarse sentado de brazos cruzados viendo a la traidora.

―El único motivo por el que presumo has llegado hasta aquí, es para retirar tu carta de despido.

― ¿Vas a despedirme? ―preguntó, como si le pareciera un despropósito la resolución de Edward o como si fuera para ella, algo inesperado. El corazón y las esperanzas de la rubia estaban latentes, pero olvidaba con quien estaba tratando.

—Pensé que eso había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos. Te informé que te desvincularía de esta empresa y que haya quedado todo en pausa por lo que ocurrió conmigo, no significa que lo haya olvidado o que haya cambiado de opinión.

―Edward…

―Mucho menos cuando acudiste a una cita con los abogados de Patterson y hablaste con ellos sobre tu relación laboral y personal conmigo.

― ¿Cómo… cómo supiste?

―Porque tengo ojos en todos los malditos lados, Kate ―usó un tono de burla que a ella le molestó, pero no hizo ni caso del rostro molesto de la rubia―. Tu "declaración" quedó registrada y fue presentada como prueba.

―No dije nada que no fuera cierto, solo quería ayudarte ―se quejó elevando un poco la voz. Él lanzó una corta risa irónica y meneó la cabeza.

―No Kate, lo que querías era enviarme un mensaje de lo arrepentido que iba a estar por no tomarte en cuenta como querías.

― ¡No tergiverses mis actos! ―gritó en protesta, pero se encontró con la respuesta atronadora del ogro.

― ¡Y tú, no me tomes como una mierda ignorante, porque no lo soy! ―incluso se dio el lujo de ponerse de pie y apuntarle con el acusatorio dedo índice―. Pensaste que con tus ambiguas declaraciones podrías negociar conmigo para yo rogarte que salvaras mi trasero con tu declaración, ¿no es así, Kate?

Kate tenía sus brazos colgados a los costados, y sus manos hechas puños, blancos por la fuerza de la presión, tan o más fuertemente apretados que su mandíbula en ese momento. No sabía cómo responder a las acusaciones de Edward, porque parte de estas eran ciertas. Ella había acudido a hablar con los abogados de la parte demandante y relatarles cómo era el trabajo que ella compartía con Edward, para luego ir donde Edward y decírselo, con la idea de que él pidiera su ayuda… momento que ella aprovecharía de la vulnerabilidad del empresario para convencerlo de darle una oportunidad. Pero otra vez pecó de ilusa.

―Es lo que piensas, pero no significa que sea la verdad ―terca mantuvo su postura. Iba a seguir defendiéndose pero el ogro ni siquiera le dio lugar a eso, interrumpiendo con aspecto aburrido.

―Mira Kate ―se dejó caer sobre el sillón de cuero, aflojando su corbata― tengo que salir rápido, así que por una última maldita vez en tu vida, hazme las cosas fáciles, ¿sí? Pasa por el puesto de Nadia y firma la carta de despido, después vas hasta Recursos Humanos y el encargado verá contigo los asuntos legales. Pero no necesito decirte más sobre esto, porque conoces el procedimiento.

―Edward ―susurró como un ruego― hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, por favor, reconsidera esto…

―Para reconsiderarlo tendría que perdonarte, y para perdonarte tendrías que estar arrepentida y tener un cambio de actitud, pero nada de eso ocurrirá, así que no perdamos más el tiempo, por favor.

―Somos amigos…

― _Fuimos_ amigos ―corrigió enérgicamente― te estimé como tal y lo sabes, pero fuiste tú quien olvidó eso, así que no vengas ahora con esos ojos de cordero a llorar en vano. Por favor, lárgate de una vez, no quiero sacarte a la fuerza de aquí.

―Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… si tú y yo nos hubiéramos dado una oportunidad, yo te amaría como nadie…

― ¿De verdad vas a ir por allí? ―volvió a interrumpir, afirmó los codos sobre la mesa y la miró enfadado―. Mira, voy a repetírtelo porque parece aún no lo tienes claro: estoy jodidamente enamorado de mi mujer hasta la médula y no hay manera que eso cambie. Punto final. Ahora sal de aquí de una buena vez, y recuerda que tienes estrictamente prohibido el ingreso a la empresa.

―Lo siento, Edward…

―Adiós, Kate.

Fue así que la rubia salió con la esperanza hecho trizas, igual que su corazón. Había cometido el error de enamorarse de su mejor amigo y había seguido errando en el camino intentando enamorarlo, olvidando y dañando a Garrett, y olvidando también que el corazón de Edward Masen, su cuerpo y su mente eran de otra mujer. Por lo que en ese momento se rindió, y salió cabizbaja de la oficina, con su corazón roto y cesante. Aquel había sido su paso por la vida de Edward y su triste desenlace en ella. Ahora debía recoger lo que quedaba de ella e irse lejos para olvidar.

En tanto, Edward se quedó sentado en la butaca tras la mesa, apretándose el puente de la nariz, llamando a la calma. Agradecía que la vista hubiera sido corta, y aunque eso haya sido así la presencia de esa mujer no dejó otra cosa que un mal sabor en la boca, un dejo amargo de saber cómo las personas, podían cambiar en tan poco tiempo y ser capaces de traicionar años de amistad.

Decidió entonces dejar de lado la filosofía y ponerse en marcha. Debía dar con Lara y tener una larga charla con ella para después ir a casa y degustar las delicias que sus mujeres estaban preparando.

Su coche, que había extrañado conducir, lo llevó por la carretera hacia la periferia de la gran ciudad hacia el pequeño poblado donde se dirigió directamente a la casa de quien podría ser su tía… o algo por el estilo. Esa mañana se había preocupado de meter la dirección y guardarla en el GPS de su móvil, no contándole llegar hasta la casa que coincidía con las indicaciones que ella le dio. Golpeó la puerta de madera, dando un paso atrás para mirar alrededor por algún movimiento extraño, cuando la puerta se abrió y la mujer la que había visto solo una vez antes en su vida estaba en el umbral de esta, muy sorprendida.

― ¿E-Edward? ―Lara, que sobre su humilde vestimenta llevaba un delantal de cocina y vestí a unas pantuflas cafés, se quedó mirando a Edward como si estuviera viendo un ánima―. Pero… pero… su esposa… ella ayer me dijo…

―Sé lo que le dijo ―se apresuró en responder―. ¿Puedo pasar?

―Cla… claro. Pasa, pasa ―se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a Edward y haciéndolo pasar a la sala donde el día anterior había mantenido un diálogo con la esposa y la abogada de este. Apenas se detuvo en mirar la decoración del entorno, pues estaba más concentrado en saber de una buena vez lo que habría preparado ahí para él.

Se quedaron durante un tiempo en un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido cuando Lara se levantó para ir a buscar una charola con dos vasos de refresco los que dejó sobre la mesa.

―Me alegro que estés fuera de la cárcel ―carraspeó, pasando sus manos su falda café―. Presumo que Elizabeth tuvo que ver con eso. Yo dejé de ver noticias, me desconecté de ustedes hasta que falleció mi tío… lo siento.

―No tiene que disculparse ―respondió, acudiendo sin más vueltas al motivo de su visita―. Mi esposa me dijo que usted tenía algo para mí.

―Sí, así es ―comentó la mujer, volviendo a levantarse para ir a una pieza a buscar la caja de cartón marrón, que venía llena de viejos cuadernos, cartas y algunas fotografías. La dejó junto a Edward, sobre el sillón, el que Edward miró con profundo interés―. Mi madre pidió expresamente que se los entregara personalmente.

― ¿Por qué?

―No dejó de seguir por los medios de comunicación lo que ocurrió con su… con Elizabeth cuando la condenaron y la encarcelaron. Los periódicos posteriormente publicaron la historia de la mujer y la suya, entonces supo que algún día usted querría saber qué había ocurrido en el pasado. Creo que ella confiaba en que usted sabría limpiar el nombre de mi tío y de Clarisse, su madre. Honestamente, espero que lo que allí encuentre, pueda servirle con lo que le ha estado pasando ahora…

―También lo espero… ―comentó.

―Me alegra saber que usted no siguió por el camino de Elizabeth y de August su padre. Ellos arruinaron la vida de mi madre y la de su abuelo…

―Lo sé.

Edward no aguantó más y abrió la caja, sacando el primer cuaderno que vio, comenzando a hojearlo, deteniéndose en un párrafo que llamó su atención: "… _yo no estoy loco. No lo estoy… pero August se esmera en hacerme parecer como un desquiciado frente a los demás. Ni siquiera han dejado que cargue a mi hija recién nacida… no debí haber confiado en él. No debí haberme enamorado de Lizzy…"_

Aquellas eran palabras de Benjamín, su abuelo, palabras que le revolvieron el estómago porque a través de esas frases, se denotaba la desesperación de un hombre que sentía estaba perdiéndolo todo.

―Podrá encontrar la historia relatada directamente de Benjamín. Hay nombres y hechos que pueden esclarecer muchas cosas; correspondencia que mi madre guardó…

― ¿Usted leyó lo que hay aquí? ―preguntó él, aferrando fuertemente el cuaderno entre sus dedos.

―No, pero mi madre no dejaba de decir que ahí estaba la verdad ―dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza hacia la caja junto a Edward.

― ¿El nombre de Liam Patterson se le hace familiar?

―Uhm… no, creo que no ―respondió, después de pensarlo un poco― ¿por qué lo pregunta?

―Porque ese hombre trabajó como mano derecha de August Masen en la época que… encerraron a mi abuelo. Y ahora reapareció para aliarse con Elizabeth… o lo que sea ―respondió con desprecio, recordando la información que Tyler había recabado en una de sus reuniones con Liam.

―Bueno, quizás entre los escritos pueda estar.

Otro silencio se cernió sobre ambos, decidiendo Edward que ya era suficiente y que por el amplio contenido de esa caja, tenía mucho que leer, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

―Esto… voy a llevarme la caja y la leeré. Volveré a comunicarme con usted por cualquier cosa, usted por favor, haga lo mismo.

―No lo dude. ―Entonces Edward se puso de pie y tomó la caja mediana entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin siquiera haber tocado el vaso de refresco que Lara dejó para él sobre la mesa de centro. Una vez en la puerta y cuando Edward se despidió, ella dijo―: Quizás si me hubiera apresurado en hablar con usted en el momento que lo vi, cuando falleció Benjamín, nada de lo que le ocurrió hubiera pasado. Lamento que haya estado en la cárcel por…

―No se disculpe, por favor. Con esto ha hecho suficiente.

―Gracias.

―Hasta luego, Lara.

Y tras esa corta visita y con el contenido de la caja entre sus manos, Edward se dirigió al coche y se subió en este, poniendo en marcha el vehículo para ir de regreso a su casa, pensando en la información que esperaba poder sacar de esa caja llena de recuerdos.

―Dios… ―murmuró Bella, mirando el contenido de la caja que Edward dejó sobre la mesa del despacho que había en casa― esta es mucha información.

Metió la mano dentro de ésta y puso sobre la mesa los cuadernos y las viejas cartas que iban sujetas por un elástico. Al fondo de esta encontró fotografías sueltas, las que fue sacando una a una, mientras que Edward leí con su ceño fruncido el contenido de uno de los diarios personales de su abuelo.

―Aquí hay una fotografía de tu madre… ―Edward levantó de inmediato sus ojos del cuaderno y miró a su esposa, que sostenía una vieja foto en blanco y negro, mirándola por el reverso. Se la extendió a Edward y él tembló cuando vio la imagen de su madre adolecente, que posaba delante de lo que parecían ser los rosales de la vieja mansión donde él mismo vivió en su infancia. Apretó los dientes y tragó grueso al ver el joven y sereno rostro de su madre, la que sufrió un calvario similar al de Benjamín. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pensó el ogro con amargura, ella estaría en ese momento a su lado, malcriando a sus nietos, viviendo una vida feliz.

Bella miró la mezcla de emociones colarse por el rostro de su marido, rodeando la mesa hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo por los hombros, dejando que él la rodeara fuertemente con sus brazos y hundiera su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

―Edward… ―susurró, acariciándole el cabello.

―No es justo… no es justo lo que hicieron con mi madre, lo que hicieron con mi abuelo… ni siquiera respetaron su apellido ―apretó los ojos fuertemente, imaginándose el dolor que el viejo sintió. En tanto su mujer acariciaba su cabello con ternura, infundiéndole todo su apoyo.

―Lo siento cariño…

―Pero haré que paguen… te juro que lo haré…

―Está bien, está bien ―Bella besó la mejilla de su esposo y se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, preocupándole la mirada cansada y triste que se dejaba ver en ellos―. Quizás ahora quieras tener un tiempo para leer esto…

―No. Comenzaré más tarde, y honestamente no creo ser capaz de hacerlo solo, tendrás que ayudarme.

―Claro que sí. ―Sonrió ella en agradecimiento porque él le haya pedido ayuda. Edward entonces le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo su rostro hacia adelante para robarle un beso a su mujer la que con su mera presencia le mejoraba su existencia por completo.

―Ahora demonio, iremos a la cocina y probaremos esas delicias que Clarisse y tú prepararon. Estoy ansioso.

―Apuesto que ni siquiera almorzaste, así que vamos a devorarnos esas exquisiteces.―Pasó las manos sobre los pectorales de su marido antes de agarrarle la mano y tironearlo hacia la salida del despacho―. Tengo muchos antojos de dulces con mucho manjar…

―Vamos entonces a cubrir tus antojos de embarazada…

Miraron con ternura el rostro de Clary embetunado de manjar, mientras en su idioma de niña le contaba a su papá sobre cómo es que se había convertido en chef y había llegado a preparar esos delicioso _pancakes_ con manjar, aunque técnicamente ella solo contribuyó en esparcir el dulce de leche y enrollar laboriosamente la masa. Rieron y gozaron con el rostro de la pequeña cuando en medio del festín de sabor, Bella y Edward le contaron que dentro de poco llegaría un hermanito para ella. Miró a su tía Carmen, que se había unido a ellos, arrugando su pequeña frente, sin entender muy bien de qué se trataba el asunto de un hermanito, hasta que la explicación de su tía Carmen la dejó conforme, comenzando a hacer planes y saboreando la idea de tener un hermanito con quien jugar.

Horas más tarde y cuando la noche se dejó caer, Edward observaba embelesado la forma delicada de como su mujer quitaba la ropita del cuerpo de su hija y lo cubría con su pijama rosa estampado de caramelos antes de meterla a la cama.

―Podrías ayudar, ¿no? ―dijo Bella a su marido, mientras recogía el desastre esparcido alrededor. Su hija podía ser un amor, pero era desordenada como pocas. Él, ni se inmutó a las exigencias de su mujer, sino más bien se reacomodó recostado sobre el quicio de la puerta.

―Yo estoy bien aquí.

―Claro que sí… ―murmuró ella con falso enfado―. ¿No tienes entonces algo mejor que hacer en vez de estar ahí mirando, como si nada?

El ogro arrugó la frente y recodó la caja que dejó sobre su escritorio. Claro que tenía cosas que hacer que seguramente le levarían gran parte de la noche, pero no quería, porque no sabía con qué podría encontrarse. El largo silencio hizo que Bella regresara su vista a la puerta y viera a su marido con la cabeza enterrada entre los hombros, soltando entonces los animales de felpa para acercarse a él y abrazarlo por la cintura, no demorando en sentir los fuertes brazos de él alrededor suyo, mientras sobre su frente él dejó un largo beso. Ella, como solía pasar, supo leer la preocupación y el temor de Edward, por eso corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con tal de infundirle su apoyo incondicional, como siempre.

―Yo estoy aquí… ―susurró, descansando la mejilla en el pecho de su marido.

―Y es perfecto, demonio. Moverme de aquí seria arruinar el momento.

―Pero debemos hacerlo, lo sabes.

―Lo sé ―suspiró y apartó a su mujer. Miró a su hija aferrarse a su fiel Toddy antes de volver su mirada hacia su esposa―. Iré allá abajo y veré con qué clase de mierda voy a encontrarme.

―Te ayudaré.

―No es necesario…

―No fue una pregunta. Iré en cuanto deje aquí ordenado, además, si lo hacemos juntos, acabaremos más rápido.

El ogro negó con la cabeza ―Debes descansar, debes…

―Espérame abajo Edward ―lo empujó hacia la salida, antes que siguiera enumerando las razones por las que ella no debía estar con él. Ni loca iba a dejar que enfrentara a ese pasado solo. Estaría con él aunque él no quisiera.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Bella apreció por el despacho de su marido y lo vio con uno de los cuadernos en una de sus manos y agarrado fuertemente, mientras que con la otra estaba cubriendo sus ojos, como si le dolieran después de lo que acababa de leer.

― ¿Edward? ―susurró preocupada, caminando hacia él. Antes que ella llegara, lanzó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, afirmando sus codos sobre el escritorio. Bella tragó grueso y sutilmente pasó los dedos por el caótico cabello de su marido ―¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

―Lo volvieron loco a base de pastillas y no sé qué otra mierda… ―se enderezó y rebuscó entre el mar de papeles sobre el escritorio, una carta que le extendió a su mujer ―primero los mezclaban en su comida, después simplemente se los suministraban indiscriminadamente. La hermana de mi abuelo le explica a alguien, lo que August y Elizabeth hacían con él para que cediera su fortuna. Pidió ayuda para su hermano y nadie fue capaz de tenderle una mano… ¡Jodidamente nadie los ayudó!

―Cálmate, Edward…

―Y en este cuaderno ―vuelve a tomar el diario que tenía ente las manos― él dice sobre cómo August lo engatusó hasta que lo convenció de cederle los títulos de dominio de todos sus bienes y el manejo de su fortuna, diciéndole que él tenía más experiencia… le hizo creer que lo quería como a un hijo… maldito viejo…

―Dios mío…

―Todo lo que él quería, era estar con Elizabeth. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por ella… Benjamín se conformaba con las migajas que ella le daba… ―volvió a tirar el cuaderno sobre el escritorio y restregó su rostro con las manos, en un acto de desesperación― todo esto va a volverme más loco de lo que estoy…

―Eso no es cierto… ―rápidamente Bella lo obligó a hacerse hacia atrás para ella poder sentarse en su regazo. Allí sujetó su rostro por los costados y lo besó, para luego acariciar su frente, sus pómulos, intentando relajarlo―. Eres más fuerte que ellos y no estás solo. Haremos que esto acabe rápido y vengaremos justamente a tu abuelo y a tu madre. Haremos un buen trabajo, limpio, sacando a la luz la verdad que está aquí escondida, que ha estado oculta durante tanto tiempo.

― ¿De verdad lo crees?

―Algo me dice que sí.

―Dios, mujer, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras…

―Probablemente nada… o quizás te demorarías el triple en hacerlo… ¡Auch! ―protestó cuando su marido la pellizcó en la cadera después que ella bromeara para aligerar un poco el también. Pero enseguida recordó que había cosas que hacer, decidiendo ponerse manos a la obra―. Mejor pongámonos manos a la obra con esto. Creo que podemos marcar las partes de los cuadernos y de las cartas que puedan ayudar a los abogados. Hay que revisar bien las fotografías, quizás Damián pueda ayudarnos también a ver si reconoce a alguien…

Mientras Bella hablaba y ordenaba los papeles cuadernos y fotografías que su esposo había lanzado allí sin miramientos, este la observaba y suspiraba, pensando cómo ese demonio había llegado a su vida para hacerle las cosas más fáciles, aunque a veces, muchas veces mejor dicho, ella haya puesto patas arriba su estructurada vida. Como fuere, ella hacía de su vida un lugar lleno de luz.

Tomándola por sorpresa y provocando que ella chillara, la tomó de las caderas y la sentó sobre su escritorio sobre el mar de papales, poniéndose él entre sus piernas. Al parecer, iba a hacer una pausa en el trabajo de lectura investigativa, para dar rienda suelta a su lívido.

― ¡Edward, ni se te ocurra! ―protestó ella, intentando poner a raya a sus hormonas que estaban encendiéndose de la misma forma como lo hacían los ojos de su marido―. Te-tenemos trabajo y…

―Puede esperar ―rebatió él, echando a un lado el cabello marrón y dejando a la vista el suculento cuello de su esposa, acercándose a este para saborearlo mientras apretada sus caderas y la atraía a la punta del escritorio para pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella, que al principio deseó ponerse firme en su intención de poner el trabajo primero, claudicó a las delicadezas de su marido y a la sensación que dejaba esa boca que seguramente más tarde se daría el tiempo de vagar por el resto de su cuerpo.

Estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar, jalándole el cabello por la anuca como adoraba hacerlo, cuando los labios de su marido se detuvieron y sintió tensarse su cuerpo.

― ¿Cariño? ―le preguntó ella, arrugando la frente cuando los segundos pasaron y Edward nada que se movía. Lo que ocurría era que él estaba con su vista fija en una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro que asomaba entre el desastre sobre su escritorio. La imagen esa se había hecho notar cuando él movió el cuerpo de su mujer, percatándose Edward de dicha foto―. ¿Edward?

A la insistencia de su mujer, él se movió lentamente y alargando una mano, tomó la fotografía en sus manos, apartándose del cuerpo de Bella, mientras concentradamente miraba el rostro de las cinco personas allí retratadas. Bella, siguiendo el lento movimiento de su marido, miró también la foto.

— ¿Reconoces a alguien?

―A August, el hombre en el centro… ―dijo, mirando al hombre en el centro, creyéndose príncipe o algo por el estilo.

― ¿Alguien más? ―insistió ella, mirando también al hombre que le provocó escalofríos.

―No lo sé… quizás uno de ellos… pero no puedo asegurarlo ―se quedó mirando el rostro de uno de los jóvenes que flanqueaba a August Masen, el primero a su derecha, sintiendo una especie de ansiedad por aquella mirada desafiante. Quizás era ansiedad o deseo de encontrar pruebas fehacientes, pero ese rostro lozano entonces a él le resultaba familiar.

― ¿De quién crees que se trata?

―De Liam ―reconoció en voz alta su intuición, estrechando Bella sus ojos para ver si a ella se le hacía familiar ese rostro con el que se había cruzado apenas dos veces, pero nada que lo reconocía.

―Uhm… quizás, pero para estar seguros quizás Tyler pueda ayudarnos… ―al hablar del arquitecto, el ogro dejó de mirar la foto para lanzarle una de sus ya recurrentes miradas fulminantes, pero ella ni caso hizo― quizás su madre pueda reconocerlo, ella lo conoció de más joven.

―Puede que tengas razón ―gruñó, dándole un punto a su mujer, que al parecer era más perspicaz de lo que él creía. Bella rápidamente tomó la iniciativa de capturar una fotografía con el _Iphone_ de Edward que había quedado sobre la mesa y enviársela a Tyler con un mensaje en el que pidiera enseñársela a su madre, a ver si ella podía confirmar las sospechas de su ogro.

Rebuscaron si había más fotos, encontrándose con muchas otras donde siempre había dos caras que se repetían, las que parecían estarle siguiendo los pasos a August como gárgolas protectoras, aunque por su aspecto delgado y joven fuera una idea ridícula, apartándolas del resto como Bella había dicho en un principio.

Se instalaron en el amplio sofá con los diarios de vida a cuestas, cada uno poniendo atención en las cosas que leía, provocándole desde sentimientos de ternura hasta escalofrío por el relato del pobre Benjamín Town, que sufría porque frente a sus narices estaban quitándole todo, incluso su cordura. De tanto en tanto cada uno soltaba exclamaciones, o en el caso de Edward maldiciones, e incluso ella tuvo que secar algunas lágrimas que le arrancó el relato del pobre Benjamin.

―No puedo más con esto ―Edward lanzó el segundo cuaderno sobre la mesa auxiliar y por enésima vez se llevó las manos hasta el cabello. En esos escritos había más que simple información: toda el alma de su abuelo estaba volcada allí, y ver los lamentos cada vez más recurrentes, simplemente lo agotaban de dolor por él.

Pero bella parecía no haberlo oído, no cuando estaba leyendo algo que quizás sería trascendental para el futuro derrocamiento de Elizabeth y Liam. Edward alzó la vista y picó su curiosidad cuando la vio leer muy concentrada.

― ¿Mujer?

―Un momento… aquí hay algo… ―subrayó con el lápiz grafico que había usado durante la lectura. Cuando estuvo conforme, cerró el cuaderno y miró a su marido―. Ha sido una lectura provechosa.

—Demasiado, diría yo ―se quedó Edward, agarrando de la mano a su mujer y tironeándola hasta que ella rebotó en su pecho, lanzando una carcajada. Dio un salto y sus pies quedaron envueltos alrededor de la cintura de su marido, como sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward la sostuvo por las nalgas y ambos se carcajearon cuando él las apretó y enseguida se besaron sin apuro, encontrando el uno en el otro su vía de escape de todo aquello que los cansaba y los entristecía.

―¿Crees que Alice querría venir a leer estos diarios? Benjamín también era su abuelo...

―Dios, Alice… ―suspiró, mientras caminaba rumbo a su dormitorio con su demonio a cuestas― prometí ir a verla ayer que me llamó, pero hoy he estado tan ocupado…

―Ella lo entenderá. Le pediré que venga a cenar para que hablemos con ella, ¿te parece?

―Eres un genio, demonio mío. ―La besó en la puerta del dormitorio antes de abrirla y entrar, para dejarla sobre la cama. Ella se cruzó de piernas antes de quitarse las bailarinas a la vez que él iba al baño.

― ¿No revisaste tu teléfono, a ver si Tyler había respondido? ―preguntó ella un poco más alto, para que su esposo la oyera desde el otro lado. Se mordió la lengua para no reírse cuando desde su lugar escuchó con claridad el gruñido de su marido.

― ¡No!

― ¡Oh, vaya! ―lo molestó ella, provocándolo―. ¿Crees que sería buena idea que lo llame ahora? Quizás le interese venir…

― ¡No demonio! ―y apareció, echando humo y sin camisa. Simplemente con sus pantalones desabrochados, sujetos a sus caderas fuertes―. Nada de visitas nocturnas, menos del musculitos ese…

―Tyler… se llama Tyler… ―corrigió Bella a su ogro, llevándose una airada más que reprobatoria de su sexi marido.

―Lo sé. ―La tironeó de tal manera que ella quedó hincada sobre la cama, alzada de brazos mientras él le quitaba el vestido estampado de flores sobre la cabeza, y lo lanzaba lejos―. El arma casas ese no es bienvenido en este momento, no cuando tengo un asuntito entre manos, justo ahora, que requerirá mucho, mucho tiempo.

― ¿Mucho tiempo? ―preguntó ella, mordiéndose coquetamente la punta del dedo índice.

―Joder, demonio… cualquier trilogía erótica va a quedarse al debe después de esta noche ―y la besó, arrimándola a él desde las nalgas ahora apenas cubiertas por unas pantaletas de encaje gris, dejando fluir su pasión arrebatadora, después de haber dormido tantas noches solo, extrañándola; después de encontrase de frente con tanto dolor del pasado escrito en esos diarios... Él sencillamente necesitaba una pausa, y qué mejor que en brazos de su mujer y en la intimidad de su cuarto, donde solo estaban ellos. Ese simplemente, era el mejor momento del día.

* * *

Mis niñas, paso super rápido para dejarles el capítulo y para agradecerles como cada semana por acompañarnos. Son un gran aliciente. Muchas muchas gracias!

 **Gracias a mi super equipo: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte por su apoyo y amistad de siempre.**

 **Nos reencontramos el próximo capítulo. Besotes.**

 **Cata!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21.**

― ¡No puede ser, maldición! ―vociferó Liam, leyendo el documento que tenía entre manos que sus abogados a primera hora de esa mañana habían hecho llegar para él―. ¿Es esto posible?

―Ella y su abogado presentaron una declaración contundente, desdiciéndose de todos los hechos que precedieron su salida de la cárcel, sindicándolo a usted como culpable de persuadirla bajo amenaza ―explicó el abogado de Liam muy claramente.

Elizabeth no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados y había sacado sus cartas de debajo de la manga. Lo había culpado de recurrir a tráfico de influencias y coimas, falseando exámenes para trasladarla desde el recinto penitenciario donde estuvo hasta el hospital militar donde la llevó, para poder "manipularla según su antojo". Eso decía en la declaración que adjuntó a la demanda de divorcio, abocando que se había casado en contra de su voluntad, durante un periodo de tiempo en que los exámenes arrojaban que ella padecía de demencia senil en su primer grado, siendo estos exámenes falsos, al igual que la fecha que figura en el acta matrimonial. Entregó declaraciones de una enfermera que vio y relató en una declaración los encuentros entre Elizabeth y Liam y de lo "violento y burlista" que él, era con la anciana, además de tener fotografías del día del matrimonio suscitado en las dependencias del hospital, donde Liam pagó una fuerte suma de dinero para mantener la boca cerrada de los encargados allí. Además de la demanda de divorcio y para acrecentar el mal humor de Liam, Elizabeth pedía una indemnización económica por conceptos de daños y perjuicios morales contra ella, de varios miles de millones.

Liam tiró el papel sobre la mesa y se levantó, paseándose de un lado a otro en su oficina. El atolondramiento y la alteración frente a imprevistos no eran características suyas. La mesura y la frialdad eran elementos que él usaba para enfrentarse a esos "contratiempos", y esta vez no sería diferente.

―La declaración de la señora Masen… ejem, digo de su esposa, logró que removieran de su cargo al director del hospital militar donde ella aun reside, por lo que será imposible que usted quiera acercarse a hablar con él. Además, solicitó una orden de alejamiento en su contra y…

― ¿Crees que una orden de alejamiento va a detenerme, o cualquier otra cosa lo haría? ―preguntó con ironía, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela italiana.

―Debemos irnos con cuidado, señor. Usted está en peligro de… perder su libertad.

―No me hagas reír ―se burló Liam, pasando los dedos por la comisura de sus labios, mientras ponía su mente a trabajar a toda velocidad. Elizabeth se había atrevido a declararle la guerra y lanzar su primer ataque, pero la mujer no midió el peso de su oponente, el poder de este que era mucho mayor del que ella pensaba―. Mejor dime, cuales son los pasos a seguir.

―Señor, mi recomendación es dar un paso al costado, darle lo que ella quiere y desligarse del nombre de esa mujer. Le recuerdo que ella hizo todo esto sabiendo que nada tenía que perder. Que le sumen más años a su condena, a ella prácticamente no le importa.

― ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ―le increpó, afirmando sus manos sobre la base de su mesa, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia el abogado que trataba de controlarse para no verse asustado―. ¡No me haré a un lado! No cuando ella fue la que me buscó y me usó para vengarse de su nieto…

―Don Liam, por más que ella sea una mujer privada de libertad, en este momento es ella la parte vulnerable, así que si quiere seguir adelante, debe saber a qué atenerse e irse con precaución.

― ¿Qué ha pasado con el asunto de Edward Masen? ―preguntó, ignorando las advertencias de su abogado y regresando a sentarse en la butaca de cuero detrás de su escritorio. Se reacomodó la corbata gris plateada y enderezó su espalda, abriendo su casilla de correo electrónico.

El abogado por su parte carraspeó, lamentándose internamente por llevarle a su cliente más importante solo noticias que harían empeorar su humor.

―La sociedad ha sido modificada. Seguro se fue gestionando hace semanas porque recién ayer se hizo efectiva.

― ¿De qué se trata?

― _"Lux et Umbra"_ ahora es propiedad en un sesenta por ciento de Damián Brandon, y el cuarenta por ciento restante se divide en los cuatro restantes socios de la empresa ―informó, refiriéndose a Edward, además de Emmett, Garrett y Jacob.

―Malditas alimañas…

―Y la sociedad sigue constituida como cerrada. Edward Masen apenas tiene voz y voto en esa junta, al igual que el resto de sus colaboradores más cercanos, por si insiste en seguir adelante con la idea de ser parte de esa sociedad a través de Edward…

―Si Damián Brandon cree que no sé por qué hizo eso, está equivocado. De cualquier forma voy a llegar a sentarme a la cabeza de esa sociedad usando cualquier vía posible.

―Yo creo, señor, si me lo permite…

― ¡Si vas a decirme que me haga a un lado en esto también, te aconsejo que cierres la boca! Soy dueño de mis actos y no espero que nadie me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer. Tengo un objetivo desde el principio, y no daré marcha atrás. Voy a destruir a la cúpula de la familia Masen como sea, así tenga que volverme a ensuciar las manos como anteriormente lo hice ―inspiró y cerró los ojos, para llamar a la calma que pocas veces dejaba escapar lejos―. Ahora, es mejor que nos concentremos en la declaración que prepararemos para enfrentar a Elizabeth. Cualquier cosa que pueda usar para…

El asunto de uno de sus correos llamó su atención, tanto que lo distrajo del dialogo que estaba sosteniendo con su abogado. Arrugando la frente y pidiéndole un segundo al hombre frente a él, abrió el correo y lo leyó, y a medida que lo hacía, sus dientes poco a poco se apretaban entre sí. Un amigo suyo, editor jefe de un prestigioso periódico de la ciudad, le estaba enviando un documento adjunto de una entrevista que Elizabeth Masen había dado a una revista social empresarial de alto tiraje, que saldría a la luz al día siguiente.

"Uno de mis contactos vio tu nombre como uno de los temas de fondo de la entrevista y me la hizo llevar. Creo que te gustará tenerla y tomar providencias" decía el correo.

Cuando Liam abrió el adjunto y comentó a leer la entrevista, podía sentir como la ira fluía con potencias desde sus entrañas. Elizabeth estaba tocándole los cojones, y eso era algo que él no le permitía a nadie.

" _Maldita sea, Elizabeth, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo"_

Mientras tanto, en las dependencias de _"Lux et Umbra"_ , los socios mayoritarios leían la misma entrevista que a Liam le habían hecho llegar, habiéndola conseguido Rosalie por contactos en la misma revista que al día siguiente la publicaría.

― ¡Dios! Oigan esto: "Liam Patterson llegó a mí para tenderle una trampa a mi nieto. Nunca entendí como era que yo podía ayudarle, hasta que me di cuenta que solo quería usarme como expiación cuando sacara a relucir su venganza. Necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar."

La plana mayor de la sociedad, no sabían si reír y llorar por las declaraciones que estaban leyendo, que jamás pensaron que saldrían de la boca de Elizabeth. Aunque claro, con esa vieja nunca se sabía, al menos eso pensaba el ogro, que oía la lectura de Rosalie. Y mientras lo hacía se masajeaba la sien con sus dedos y preocupado pensaba en cómo se encontraría su mujer a esa hora de la mañana, después de dejarla prácticamente amarrada a la cama por los malestares propios del embarazo que decidieron hacerse presente en ese momento y tan drásticamente como nunca antes lo sintió, ni siquiera cuando estuvo embarazada de Clarisse. Había tenido que hacerla jurar que se quedaría en casa y sacaría de su cabeza la idea de ir a trabajar. Su salud y la de su hijo que venía en camino, estaban primero. Debió ver las señas la noche anterior, cuando Alice fue a su casa a cenas con su esposo y su sobrino, viendo a su demonio descompuesta durante toda la cena, en donde casi no probó bocado.

― ¿Hijo? ¿Edward? ―lo llamó Damián, preocupado, después de verlo con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a él. Edward se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de su padre apretarle el hombro. Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró, disculpándose.

― ¿Perdón?

― ¿No oíste lo que preguntó Rose?

―No… yo, lo siento ―volvió a disculparse, sacudiéndose la cabeza―. Es que estaba pensando en mi mujer, es todo.

― ¿Ocurre algo con ella?―fue Garrett quien preguntó entonces con preocupación.

―Se ha sentido enferma desde ayer. Creemos que solo son las dolencias que acompañan el embarazo, pero no voy a quedarme tranquilo hasta que su médico lo confirme.

―Cálmate, Edward, ya verás que no es más que eso ―lo animó Jacob. Edward lo miró y asintió, esperando que solo fuese eso. Enseguida hizo girar su cuello para soltarlo y se puso otra vez en onda con el tema de la reunión.

―Entonces, ¿qué decían?

―Preguntaba si se te antoja darle una visita a la vieja esa ―reiteró Rosalie―. Con esta entrevista se puede ver que Liam, ya le dio la espalda como Tyler advirtió, y que ella le está demostrando que en realidad es astuta como víbora.

―Quien sabe y la vieja resulta ser aliada nuestra… ―agregó Emmett casi como en broma, aunque no pareciéndole gracioso a Edward, que lo miró con disgusto a la vez que apuñaba las manos sobre la mesa.

―Eso nunca. Nunca me pondría en el mismo bando que esa mujer. Nunca.

―Vale, vale… ―se alzó Emmett de manos en señal de disculpa― ¿pero entones? Podemos usar la declaración de esa mujer y sumarlo a todo lo que has averiguado a través de los diarios de tu abuelo Benjamín.

―Es verdad.

El día anterior, Edward había pasado de salir de casa con la intención de leer lo que más pudiera de esos cuadernos, encontrándose con mucha información, que fue recopilando y destacando como su esposa le dijo lo hiciera. A finales de la noche, después que hablara con Alice, llamó a Emmett y escaneó para él todo cuanto pudo, listo para que el abogado lo usara en contra de Liam en el momento necesario. La correspondencia, las palabras de Benjamín y las fotografías podían servirles de mucha ayuda para poner un atajo al juego de Liam, cualquiera que este estuviera tramando.

― ¿Tyler confirmó que el muchacho de la fotografía era Liam? ―preguntó Garrett con interés, después que su colega le comentara que la imagen de cierto muchacho que aparecía recurrentemente a la diestra de August en las fotografías, fuese Liam Patterson, por eso para él no fue una sorpresa cuando Tyler se lo confirmó.

―Lo hizo. Es él. Su madre que lo conoció más joven, aseguró que sin duda era él.

―Vale, pero debemos probar ojalá con algún testigo que Liam trabajó para August haciendo cosas sucias ―acotó Garrett, poniéndose en el peor de los casos, saliendo Jacob a plantear su punto de vista:

―Él tendría que reconocerlo, porque honestamente dudo que podamos dar con alguien que sirva de testigo. Además, es probable que esos crímenes hayan prescrito por el tiempo que ha pasado…

―Aun siendo así, él pagará por lo que le hizo a mi abuelo. Ahora tiene una deuda conmigo… ―amenazó el ogro, mirando la base de la mesa de deis puestos de la sala de juntas donde estaban reunidos. El aire quedó silenciosos después de la abierta advertencia que Edward hizo en voz alta, pero fue interrumpida por el estruendoso y poco glamoroso ingreso de Jame a la sala de juntas. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia él, que entró como en estado de shock, con un documento entre las manos.

― ¿James? ―preguntó Damián, extrañado por la inhabitual actitud de su mano derecha.

―Yo pensé que la entrevista sería una sorpresa, pero esto… ―indicó el tercer abogado del grupo, dejando frente a Edward el documento que traía en la mano, que a medida que el ogro fue leyendo, sus cejas fueron arrugándose más y más. ¿A caso estaba leyendo bien?

― ¿Puedes tener la amabilidad de leer eso en voz alta, Edward? O quizás James pueda explicarnos… ―alegó Rose, poniendo el abogado recién llegado al día con las novedades a ella y al resto, que esperaba expectante.

―Elizabeth está pidiendo el divorcio y está demandando a Liam. Se retractó de los hechos que sirvieron para sacarla de la cárcel. Prácticamente está reconociendo que usaron malas prácticas que constituyen un delito, nombrando a Patterson como principal responsable.

―Jodido cielo… ―no pudo aguantarse Jacob de decir, mientras Garrett se rascaba la cabeza y preguntaba:

― ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

―No preguntes, Garrett… ―respondió, jurando guardarse los contactos de quienes le habían hecho llegar esa información resumida en el correo que Edward aun tenia entre las manos.

― ¿Y qué piensas, Edward?

―Después de la entrevista, era más que probable que esto ocurriera. La vieja no tiene ya qué perder, muy por el contrario…

― ¿Y qué harás? ¿Irás a verla?

―Creo que me convencieron. Creo que iré a ver de qué se trata todo esto y para preguntarle si ya considera que se vengó lo suficiente de mi ―dijo en voz alta, doblando el papel y entregándoselo de regreso a James, mientras pensaba en esa visita que le haría a la vieja en donde aprovecharía de enrostrarle acerca de lo que había leído en los cuadernos de su abuelo Benjamín y por última vez le diría a la cara lo mucho que la odiaba.

Usó la hora de almuerzo para retirarse a su casa y avisar a sus secretarias que no regresaría por la tarde. Estaba preocupado por la salud de su mujer y ahora se sumaba todo el caos en torno a la urraca y la piraña de Patterson.

―Después de esto, voy a tomarme unas vacaciones de un año…

― ¿Dijo algo, señor? ―preguntó David a Edward, quien al parecer había pensado en voz alta sin querer.

―Solo pensaba en voz alta, David ―respondió el ogro, mirando por la ventana del asiento trasero de su coche, conducido por su chofer y guardaespaldas, rumbo a su casa, donde al llegar vio a su mujer recostada en el amplio sofá que había dispuesto en el cuarto de juegos de Clary, donde ella jugaba por supuesto a la doctora, cumpliendo con la labor de cuidar a su madre y a su hermanito. Claro que cuando vio a su padre asomarse por la puerta de su sala, dejó a un lado la indumentaria médica y corrió a colgarse del cuello de su papá, que la hizo girar en el aire con la sola finalidad verla feliz y oírla carcajear.

—Doctora, dígame cómo está nuestra paciente ―quiso saber Edward, acercándose al sofá y sentándose en la punta de este junto a su mujer, acariciándole el rostro pálido que poco y nada había mejorado desde que la dejó esa mañana―. ¿Te sientes bien?

―Las galletas de jengibre no han funcionado esta vez. Me siento intolerable a cualquier clase de comida ―le contó ella a su marido, poniendo cara de disculpa. El ogro arrugó la frente y preocupado, acarició la frente de su mujer con los dedos y puso tras su oreja un mechón de pelo que había escapado de la cola.

―Joder, demonio, tienes que alimentarte.

― ¡Para ir al baño y vomitarlo todo!

―Aun así, mujer. Si no comes por las buenas, por las malas voy a meter comida en tu boca para alimentarte…

―He estado intentándolo, Edward ―susurró, con sus ojos llenándoseles de lágrimas de improvisto por culpa de esas hormonas de embarazada que la hacían pasearse por varios estados de ánimo en poco tiempo―. No es agradable tener hambre y luego no poder retenerlo en el estómago.

―Lo siento, esposa.

― ¡Mami! ―la doctora Clary llegó para darle a su madre una extraña infusión imaginaria dentro de una taza rosa con stickers de Barbie, que la paciente agradeció llevándosela a la boca y bebiéndosela toda, esbozando una gran sonrisa en agradecimiento a la doctora, que muy profesionalmente tomó la taza y la llevó hasta su consulta improvisada a un costado de la sala. Después dijo algo de salir a tomar algo de la cocina, y desapareció con su estetoscopio color rosa colgando del cuello.

―Por cierto, ¿esta es una visita de cortesía, o me concederás la honra de almorzar conmigo? ―preguntó ella, extendiendo una mano hasta el rostro fuerte de su marido y acariciarlo como él adoraba que ella lo hiciera.

― ¿Desde cuándo eres tan irónica, eh? ¿A quién se lo aprendiste? ―regañó con diversión el ogro, acariciando el cabello de su mujer que sonrió y suspiró, afirmando la cabeza sobre el cojín―. Almorzaré aquí y después hay una persona a la que debo visitar.

― ¿A quién?

―Elizabeth.

Bella volvió a erguirse, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su marido como si este se hubiera vuelto loco. Su sonrisa relajada se había esfumado de su pálido rostro, siendo reemplazada por la preocupación.

― ¿Y para qué? Edward, eso está de más. Patterson y ella…

―Patterson y ella, nada ―aclaró el ogro―. La vieja urraca sacó su as de debajo de la manga para demostrarle a Patterson que ella también tiene ponzoña en los dientes y que puede defenderse de sus ataques…

―No te entiendo. ―Edward torció la boca y con mucha calma, muy relajadamente, le explicó cómo estaban las cosas entre el flamante matrimonio Patterson-Masen.

―Nos enteramos de que luego que Liam quitara la demanda en mi contra, le quitó también su respaldo, y la vieja respondió retractándose de su declaración, diciendo que había sido persuadida bajo amenaza por Patterson, quien compró doctores, testigos, entre otros, para llevar a cabo su treta. Le envió también una muy clara demanda de divorcio e interpuso una orden de alejamiento para él. Ella no tiene más que perder… bueno, su venganza en contra de mí quedó en nada, apenas me hizo pasar rabia metiéndome a la cárcel, pero fuera de eso…

― ¿Crees que ella pueda decir algo para ayudarnos en contra de Liam?

―No lo sé, y no voy para eso, nunca me aliaría con esa mujer ―escupió, revolviéndose el estómago cuando pensó su mujer siquiera en que él podría unirse a esa mujer―. Voy a presentarme ante ella para mostrarle que estoy de pie, más fuerte que antes, y de paso voy a reclamarle un par de cosas que tengo atoradas en la garganta, después de leer los diarios de mi abuelo.

― ¿Lo crees necesario?

―Para mí, sí. Después de eso, voy a desvincularme definitivamente de ella, aunque antes me aseguraré de que la lleven de regreso a la cárcel y pague ahí.

―Solo hazlo con cuidado, y si sabes que vas a ponerte en riesgo, es mejor que no lo hagas… por favor. Yo… suficiente ya tuve contigo en esa cárcel…

― ¡Ey! —tomó la barbilla de su mujer entre los dedos y le obligó a mirarle. Los ojos de Bella estaban acuosos y parece estaba tratando a toda costa de contener el torrente de lágrimas―. Nada va a ocurrirme. Esto está a punto de acabarse para siempre, nuestro hijo podrá nacer en un ambiente tranquilo, y Clarisse podrá crecer sin nadie merodeándola para hacerle daño, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

―Lo sé.

―Vale pues. Ahora mujer, vamos a tratar de darte algo de comer, para hacer lo que tengo que hacer de una buena vez ―se puso de pie y arrastró consigo a su esposa, quien cuando estuvo sobre sus pies fue envuelta en los brazos de su marido, el que enterró el rostro en su cabello atado por un moño bajo, pero que olía tan bien como siempre. Bella aprovechó de cerrar los ojos y descansar su cara sobre el pecho de su romántico ogro, amando la forma en que todo alrededor quedaba desplazado cuando ellos estaban juntos, de esa forma. Esperaba ella, rezando en su interior, que de la visita que Edward le hiciera a Elizabeth no saliera nada de lo que su marido o ella pudieran lamentar más tarde. Solo quería, como su marido y el resto de su círculo más cercano, que todo eso acabara de una vez, y esperaba que todo fuera camino de ello.

**OO**

―La señora Masen está siendo investigada por unas declaraciones que presentó el día de ayer y…

―No me interesa eso, simplemente quiero entrar a verla. Nunca nadie tuvo ningún problema para hacerlo, entraban y salían de aquí como Pedro por su casa, ¿y ahora, de momento a otro no puedo hacerlo?

―Eso señor, si me permite, se dio bajo la antigua administración, que fue removida y sometida a proceso de sumario por los dichos en la declaración de…

― ¿Va a dejar que entre a ver a Elizabeth? ―El ogro Masen estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia en ese diálogo de sordos. El gendarme en cuestión lo miró, se quitó la gorra negra que era parte del uniforme, y rascó su cabello rubio mientras tomaba una decisión. Finalmente, y quizás luego de ver la furia refulgir del empresario frente a él, cedió a darle un pase de visita.

―Bueno… es usted su nieto… supongo que no habrá problema con que la vea por cinco minutos.

―Con cinco minutos me basta y me sobra.

La entrada del hospital militar donde Elizabeth estaba contando sus horas para salir y regresar a la cárcel femenina donde nunca debió salir, estaba flanqueada como nunca antes lo estuvo, esto después que la anciana de apellido Masen dejara entrever en los dichos de la entrevista, que allí se movía el tráfico de influencias y la coima.

Después de pasar por dos procesos de control, fue llevado hasta la misma sala en donde ya una vez tuvo la desgracia de estar, en donde momentos más tardes la vieja urraca apareció, esta vez caminando por sus propios pies y seguida de una enfermera y un gendarme que se quedó de punto fijo en la puerta.

Elizabeth al ver a Edward, hizo una mueca de disgusto y caminó con su espalda bien erguida hasta el lugar donde él la esperaba de pie y de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―demandó saber ella, con su tono de voz firme y cortante, mientras abría la silla y se sentaba en esta. Edward se quedó de pie, pues sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo en ese lugar, no soportaba la fetidez que invadía sus fosas nasales estando cerca de esa vieja despreciable. Cuando la vio allí, indolente y altiva, como si nada estuviese pasando, recordó el sufrimiento que su abuelo relataba en sus escritos y de alguna manera agradecía que ya no estuviera en este mundo. Sintió entonces una especie de calor manar desde dentro de su americana, en su bolsillo interno donde llevaba consigo una carta donde Benjamín, su abuelo, le hablaba del amor que sentía por Elizabeth y le decía que todo lo estaba haciendo por amor a ella, sin ella ser merecedora de todo los suplicios por los que él pasó.

―Estás cosechando lo que jodidamente tú has sembrado desde los tiempos en que el tirano de su padre estaba vivo. Estás pagando por el mal que le hicieron a mi abuelo, drogándolo y provocándole la locura para sacarle su dinero, ¿no es eso lo que hicieron? ¿Lo recuerdas?

―Tú no sabes nada…

―Claro que sé, maldita sea ―metió la mano hasta el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó la carta, aferrándola a su mano de hierro― leí el sufrimiento de tu marido de su puño y letra. ¿No tuviste una pisca de compasión por él?

Y entonces tiró la carta doblada y amarillenta, roída por el tiempo, que cayó como plomo sobre la mesa de linóleo. Elizabeth la miró arrugando su frente y de a poco extendió las manos hasta el papel, el que tomó con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de una bomba nuclear, abriéndola con movimientos cuidadosos, hasta que estampado en el papel vio sin lugar a dudas la letra de quien en el pasado fuera su primer marido, padre de su única hija.

La garganta se le cerró y su respiración se hizo irregular mientras algunas imágenes del pasado comenzaban a asaltarla, imágenes que ella se había esforzado por tener cerradas bajo siete llaves, imágenes que se hicieron presentes con fuerza cuando Benjamín apareció en su cumpleaños, el mismo día que la apresaron.

Edward en tanto, la miraba con asco y no le pasaron desapercibidas las reacciones en la urraca que ahora leía las líneas de la carta.

―Espero que la culpa no te deje dormir por lo que te resta de vida, y sinceramente espero que tus días de vida se extiendan lo más posible, para que pagues en esta tierra los males que has hecho, todos ellos.

Elizabeth alzó los ojos y miró a su nieto, a quien en el pasado rescató del orfanato con la intención de moldearlo a su imagen y semejanza, pensando en que con esa postura empoderada, poderosa, avasalladora, probablemente sí lo había logrado. Edward era un hombre que no se dejaba pasar a llevar, como lo fue ella cuando no era vulnerable.

―Definitivamente, hice bien mi trabajo contigo… ―Edward apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se convirtieron en puños―. Eres como yo…

― ¡No lo soy! ―gritó con vehemencia, provocando que dos enfermeras y un gendarme aparecieran tras la puerta.

―Contrólese, señor… ―intervino el gendarme, pero Edward como si no lo hubiese oído, lo ignoró. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, puso sus manos sobre esta y su rostro estuvo tan cerca de la urraca como fue capaz de sopórtalo. Allí y con su voz baja, ronca y llena de rabia, habló:

―Ni en tus jodidos sueños soy como tú, y le agradezco a la divina providencia cada día por ello. Yo no estoy lleno de mierda como, ni estoy solo como tú. Tengo que la suerte de tener mucha más riqueza de la que _tú_ alguna vez soñaste tener, y no me refiero al dinero que pueda haber en mis bolsillos: hablo de la gente a la que amo y que me ama. Hablo de una familia que está orgullosa de mí, de mis hermanas que aman ser mis hermanas, amigos que están a mi lado por decisión propia. Un padre que volvió a buscarme y que me ha demostrado que fui y seré un hijo amado. Tú no tienes nada de eso, ni siquiera tienes libertad; tus manos están manchadas de sangre y tu apellido del que tanto aspavientos hacías, está cubierto de mierda gracias a ti, gracias a tu padre, del que sí debes saber que eres fiel imagen.

―Apellido que sigues llevando, Edward, y que llevarán tus herederos…

― ¡Apellido que le negaste a mi madre, cuando ni siquiera dejaste que llevara el apellido de mi abuelo, su padre, como debe de ser! Así que si todavía lo llevo, es por ella, no por ti.

Se enderezó de a poco y tuvo la dicha de ver la mirada de la vieja Elizabeth Masen pasar por varios estados a la vez, concluyendo que sus palabras, respaldadas por hechos, estaban afectándola. Finalmente sobre los hombros de esa mujer, estaba cayendo el peso de la culpa.

― ¿Cargo de conciencia, Elizabeth? Recién ahora vas a saber lo que eso significa. Ahora me voy: una mujer hermosa y una niña me esperan en casa. No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Al reincorporarse, inhaló y exhaló, abrochándose la chaqueta con la intención de salir de allí de una vez y para siempre. Pero antes que eso ocurriera, la voz ronca y cansada de Elizabeth lo detuvo.

―Liam no ha acabado contigo. Está listo para saltar sobre ti y sobre quienes se interpongan en su camino…

―Estoy listo para enfrentarme a ese imbécil ―aseguró, alzando el mentón―. Por cierto, dejaste muy mala tu marido después de la entrevista que diste a esa revista. ¿Tan mal te trató?

―Cómo demonios supiste eso, si aún…

―Mi cadena de contactos, Elizabeth ―se cruzó de brazos, indolente, mirando al rededor―. Puedo ver que tu jueguito se volteó en contra tuya, ¿cómo fuiste tan… ilusa de pensar que un tipo como Patterson podía ayudarte?

― ¿No te ibas ya, Edward?

―Sí… ―el ogro se metió las manos en los bolsillos―. Disfruta de los últimos días que te quedan en este cómodo lugar Elizabeth _Masen_. Espero nunca más volver a saber de ti.

Y después de eso, salió, ignorando a las dos enfermeras y al gendarme que habían sido testigos de la última parte del diálogo que sostuvo él con la vieja urraca. Sentía que echó fuera un montón de sentimientos que tenía atragantados y que ahora su alma se sentía más ligera, listo para seguir adelante sin la sombra de Elizabeth burlándose de él.

Se subió al coche luego de recuperar sus pertenencias en la custodia de seguridad, y encendió el motor mirando de reojo al oso de felpa café, Toddy, que su hija le había prestado para que le hiciera compañía.

―Muy bien, Toddy, vamos de regreso con tu dueña. Nuestras mujeres nos esperan ―y se puso en marcha, pensando en lo ridículo que debía de verse hablando con un oso de peluche.

**oo**

Los dedos de Liam repicaban sobre la base de madera del escritorio del fiscal en jefe del hospital penitenciario donde estaba sosteniendo una acalorada discusión con este hombre, que se estaba negando a concederle lo que él quería.

―Por Dios, Liam, acabo de asumir aquí precisamente por el escándalo y el revuelo que las acusaciones de tu esposa causaron aquí. Todos los ojos están puestos sobre la administración que ahora dirijo.

―Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo de por vida…

―Y lo tenemos.

La red de contactos que Liam Patterson tenía dentro del poder judicial, era escalofriante. Tanto así que para él, ni la remoción del cargo de director del centro constituía una traba, como se lo dijo en su momento a su abogado. Había una larga lista de hombres con cargos importantes que le debían más de un favor a Patterson, el que sabía cobrárselos en el momento indicado. Como ese.

―Entonces concédeme este favorcito: evita que Elizabeth se mueva de aquí hasta que yo traiga a la nueva huésped. Después de eso tendré a cargo una de las empresas más prósperas de este país, y ya no tendrás que trabajar como esclavo para el estado, serás jefe de seguridad en mi empresa.

―Tres días, es todo cuanto puedo estirar este asunto, antes que el fiscal que lleva la causa de Elizabeth Masen ordene el traslado de la mujer hacia el recinto penitenciario ―el delgado hombre que vestía de uniforme militar, se echó hacia atrás y movió la cabeza ante la sonrisa triunfal de su viejo colaborador, al que varias veces le había prestado ayuda para encubrir sus "asuntitos"―. Por cierto, y no quiero arruinarte el buen humor, pero luego de que ella abriera la boca, es muy probable que más temprano que tarde te citen a declarar. Para que resguardes tu espalda.

―Es mi palabra, la de un empresario de renombre, contra la de una mujer encerrada en una cárcel por asesinato.

―Celebro tu seguridad en todo esto, Liam. Espero no te decepciones.

―No lo haré, mi amigo ―dijo, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a su camarada en señal de despedida. Enseguida salió y fue dirigido a la salida por una puerta trasera donde su fiel chofer lo esperaba.

— ¿A su oficina, señor?

―No. Llévame a la escuela de la que te pedí ayer averiguaras la dirección y los horarios.

―Como ordene.

Entonces Liam tomó el sobre marrón junto a él y lo abrió, sacando el contenido que había adentro. Poco a poco la línea recta de sus labios se elevó cuando vio la imagen de la muchachita en las fotografías. Era linda, muy tierna, y seguro su papito le daba todo lo que él pediría con tal de volver a verla.

Se desconcentró de su evaluación fotográfica cuando el _IPhone_ en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar. Sonrió alegremente cuando vio el nombre de su hijo en la pantalla. ¡Dios, lo hacía tan feliz que él se comunicara!

― ¡Hijo querido! ―lo saludó, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su mejilla, mientras sus manos guardaban el contenido del sobre.

― _Esto…_ ―carraspeó, tragándose la incomodidad de hablar con su progenitor―. _Vi una llamada perdida tuya esta mañana. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?_

―Siempre quiero hacerlo. Dime una cosa, ahora que Masen está fuera de la cárcel, ¿presumo que ya renunciaste a ese trabajo, no?

 _―Yo…_ ―dubitativo, Tyler no supo qué contestar, hasta que pensó que quizás sería mejor decirle que sí lo hizo _― estuve en una reunión con recursos humanos por lo mismo._

― ¡Vaya, qué alegría! ―celebró Liam―. Ahora, esta tarde debes ir a mi oficina para que te pongas al tanto del cargo que tengo reservado para ti en mis empresas, ¿está bien?

 _―Esto… lo siento, pero no puedo. Estaré atendiendo algunos pendientes que no quiero dejar inconclusos y mañana veré algunos asuntos desde casa. Después de eso, quizás pasado mañana pueda ir a verte._

― ¿Te parece que te llame mañana para coordinar?

― _Vale._

― ¡Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, hijo mío! ―exclamó con su siempre sonrisa escalofriante y triunfal en los labios―. Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi primer nieto y su madre? ¿Estás arreglando ese asuntito?

― _Ese "asuntito" es delicado, Liam. Por favor, mantente al margen_ ―aquello había sonado más como una advertencia más que una petición, pero por supuesto, Liam no podía meterse las manos a los bolsillos y ser un simple observador.

―No me pidas eso, soy tu padre, y me bastaría mover un dedo para poner las cosas en orden.

 _―Haces algo sin mi consentimiento en contra de Bella, o incluso contra Edward, y antes de desaparecer, haré que te arrepientas, Liam_ ―otra advertencia amenazante volvió a salir de labios de Tyler, esta vez con tono crispado.

Liam cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes, intentando controlar su natural forma imperante de ser. No debía olvidar que estaba hablando con si hijo, su heredero, el que hacía muy poco había recuperado.

―Me pones en una posición pasiva, poco cómoda para mí.

― _Lamento decepcionarte_ ―respondió cortante _―. Ahora, debo dejarte, tengo que atender pendiente._

―Mañana entonces vuelvo a llamarte para coordinar como quedamos. Y por favor, no te cierres, hijo.

― _Como digas. Adiós._

―Hablamos pronto, Tyler ―volvió a guardar el teléfono lanzando un largo suspiro después de colgar. Su hijo era tan inamovible en su postura como él, y eso le alegraba, aunque ante aquella situación Liam deseaba que su hijo hiciera lo que él le dijera. Bueno, irremediablemente iba a tener que hacerlo cuando viera que sus métodos eran más cortos y definitivos.

Se concentró en el paisaje, pensando en sus planes a corto y largo plazo, hasta que su discreto chofer se detuvo a un costado de la salida principal de la escuela. Allí, un montón de padres esperaba la salida y Liam sonrió como si le causara ternura ver a la tropa de jóvenes que salía corriendo a encontrarse con sus padres o para subirse a los transportes escolares que sobreabundaban.

Agudizó su visión y por instinto sus ojos pararon en un Mercedes negro desde cuyo interior salió un hombre vestido de negro, mirando concentradamente a los niños que salían, hasta que a lo lejos pareció ver a alguien a quien le levantó la mano para indicarle su posición. Liam sonrió cuando vio a la chiquilla en cuestión quien iba siendo ayudada por unas amiguitas a salir del establecimiento, saliendo a su encuentro el noble chofer que la saludó inclinando su cabeza y abriendo la puerta para ella, siendo él mismo la que la sentó en su lugar, para luego cerrar la puerta, despedirse de las amiguitas, y meter en el maletero la silla de ruedas.

―Qué pena… pobre niña… ―murmuró en voz alta.

― ¿Dijo algo usted, señor? ―preguntó el chofer del turbio empresario mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor. Liam torció la boca y suspiró, sin dejar de mirar al coche hasta que este desapareció calle abajo.

―Pensaba en voz alta sobre lo triste que debe de ser la vida de un niño minusválido. Es algo tan, tan injusto…

―Claro, señor ―respondió el chofer, haciéndose ver indolente hacia el comentario de su jefe, que la verdad rosaba en la ironía. Miró Liam entonces la hora y tomó nota mental de la hora en la que ese hombre había llegado a ese lugar a buscar a la pequeña, sabiendo que ese dato sería trascendental para su puesta en escena la que muy pronto se desarrollaría.

**oo**

La vieja carta parecía estarle gritando desde la mesa de noche, donde Elizabeth la había guardado sin volver a abrirla. La letra de Benjamín Town, su primer y prácticamente único marido, la habían llevado a una parte del pasado que ella bloqueó por el bien de su salud mental, por el bien de su familia y en pos de la conservación de su apellido. Aunque claro, ahora nada de eso había logrado mantenerse bajo resguardo, apenas su cordura que según cómo iban las cosas, ella hubiera preferido perder y olvidarse de todo.

Honestamente, pero sin reconocerlo ante nadie, la venganza contra Edward se le había ido en su contra, cuando el imbécil de Patterson había decidido cobrarle a ella las deudas que según él, su padre mantenía incluso después de muerto. Debió haberlo previsto, pues poca gente que rodeaba a August Masen lo recordaba con afecto.

Tragando grueso entonces y para que el contenido de la carta dejara de emitir quejidos molestos para ella, decidió Elizabeth levantarse de su cama donde estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, abrir el cajón y sacar el papel arrugado, desdoblándolo lentamente. Inspiró y comenzó a leer las líneas temblorosas, con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Benjamín Town se estaba dirigiendo como siempre a su hermana, quien fue desterrada de la vida del aquel entonces joven, por obra y gracia de August, su padre. Concluyó entonces Elizabeth, que Edward fue a dar con Aurora, hermana de Benjamín o con su hija Lara y que ella había entregado esa correspondencia, además de los diarios de vida que tantas veces ella encontró a Benjamín escribiendo y que él procuraba esconder tan bien.

 _"En cualquier momento van a sacarme de aquí, hermana mía, y no tengo a nadie que me defienda. Me siento como un niño indefenso frente a un hombre poderoso, cuyo rostro verdadero había estado escondido tanto tiempo tras una máscara que escondía tan bien sus intenciones. Él es un depredador, y está rodeado por hienas que son capaces de devorar todo a su alrededor con tal de conseguir lo que quieren, y yo soy una carnada fácil, después de haberle confiado nuestra herencia. Hermana mía, perdóname por despilfarrar así nuestro legado económico, por no haber pensado las cosas con calma y haberme dejado llevar por ese hombre que incansablemente decía quererme como un hijo._

 _Aurora, mi pequeña camarada, lamento que estés atravesando por penurias y más lamento no poder prestarte ayuda, sino muy por el contrario, cada semana me tienes escribiéndote sobre mis lamentos, que no hacen más que hundirte en preocupación e impotencia. Pero tranquila, mi hermosa hermanita, cualquier lugar fuera de aquí está bien para mí, incluso bajo un puente sin un centavo en los bolsillos._

 _Mi dinero, nuestro dinero ha sido robado por este hombre que también está arrebatándome la cordura. Pero eso no es lo peor, no para mí: mi corazón está herido de muerte, porque la mujer que amo me ignora y colabora con su padre para aniquilarme lentamente. Apenas me mira y cuando lo hace, el desprecio destila a través de sus verdes ojos, tan diferente a la forma que tenia de mirarme en nuestros inicios, cuando estábamos solos y paseábamos por el parque, o en la intimidad, donde parecía ver a la verdadera Lizzie, de la que me enamoré, y no de esta mujer carente de sentimientos._

 _Pero mi dolor no llega ahí. Ayer logré colarme al dormitorio de mi niña Clarisse, y es hermosa. Sus ojos son grandes y curiosos, y sentí mi corazón volver a latir cuando exclamó alegre y extendió las manos hacia mi cuando me asomé sobre su cuna. ¡Es tan hermosa! Todo lo olvido cuando sus ojitos brillantes me miran alegres, aunque solo sea por escasos minutos, antes de que alguien me descubra y vuelva a llevarme a la habitación. Tengo tanto miedo que me la arrebaten… tengo tanto miedo de despertar un día y saber que se la han llevado lejos, o que me han llevado lejos a mí, cosa que siento ocurrirá muy pronto. ¿Y qué será de ella en medio de este nido de víboras, donde ni su madre procura por ella? le molesta cargarla, le molesta oírla llorar, le molesta que esté despierta, cuando se ensucia al comer… ¡Dios! Y yo estaría tan agradecido que me dejaran cuidarla, daría todo voluntariamente, con tal de que me dejaran marchar con mi niñita, seguro tú hermana querida, nos ayudarías, ¿verdad?_

 _August insiste en que todo lo que hace, lo hace para ayudarme a recuperarme… ¿Y cómo voy a recuperarme si él me tiene drogado gran parte del día? Ahora mismo, en el insomnio nocturno es cuando dejo que mi mente en su completa facultad dirija mis palabras sobre las hojas de papel. Él me está volviendo loco poco a poco. Me vio, me cazó por intermedio de la peligrosa hermosura de su hija y sus encantos simulados, para enredarme y enamorarme cruelmente… enamorarme de alguien que no existe en realidad, porque ella no me ama, nunca me amó y jamás lo hará._

 _Mi pena no hace más que aumentar conforme van pasando los días, y ni siquiera las drogas que me administran durante el día me hacen olvidar la tortura por la que estoy pasando. Tengo miedo de lanzar un grito de ayuda y salir más perjudicado, por eso hermanita, no hagas nada. Me conformo con saber que mis epístolas llegan a tus manos y que al menos puedo compartir esto contigo. No sé de qué puedan servir, fuera de causarte preocupación, pero es mi única vía de escape…"_

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a una esquina del pequeño cuarto. Llevó su mano hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar las palabras que había leído. Benjamín murió pensando en que ella maquilló sus sentimientos por él para hacerlo caer, como lo había dicho en esa carta dirigida a su hermana. Benjamín y todo el resto de su círculo cercano daban por hecho que ella no era una mujer que pudiera sentir amor por nadie… pero sí lo hizo. Nadie se lo creería, pero sí amó a ese hombre, amor que fue coartado por su padre, el que siempre tenía la razón y quien encontró en el joven y adinerado Benjamín Town, una oportunidad de riqueza que no dejaría pasar. Por eso concedió el permiso para el compromiso y posterior matrimonio, hasta que pudo hacerse cargo de la fortuna que su marido heredó y sin perder tiempo lo quitó del camino.

Todo el tiempo ella pensó que Benjamín yacía muerto, hasta que Edward lo llevó hasta su fiesta de cumpleaños, dos años atrás. Ella no estaba pagando el encierro de Benjamín en un manicomio como aparecía en los papeles… eso la hizo cuestionarse quién entones lo había hecho, cruzándosele el nombre de Liam, el fiel ayudante de su padre que no pudo llevar a cabo el cometido que su jefe August demandó: matar a Benjamín, decidiendo encerrarlo en un manicomio. Era solo una teoría, pero que para ella sonaba nada más que a la verdad.

Miró la esquina donde yacía la carta arrugada y enseguida desvió sus ojos de allí, y lentamente se recostó sobre la cama, mirando hacia la pared, ignorando las palabras de su primer marido que dejaron en ella un sabor amargo y la hicieron pensar, como pocas veces lo hacía, en lo diferente que habría sido su vida si no hubiera dejado a su padre dominarla. Pero ya está hecho, y no podía echar el tiempo atrás ni arrepentirse de nada, porque de nada estaba arrepentida. Así era la vida, injusta y ensañada con ella. Ahora simplemente debía esperar… esperar a que llegara el momento de decirle adiós a este mundo de una vez por todas, que en medio de todo, era lo único que deseaba.

*o*

Después de compartir con sus mujeres, Edward se excusó con ellas y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la casa, donde volvió a sacar la caja y desde adentro una de las cartas de su abuelo, donde le hablaba de sus sentimientos por Elizabeth, preguntándose cómo él podía haber amado a una mujer como ella, y cómo él fue tan ingenuo de creerlo.

Absorto estaba en la lectura que no sintió entrar a su mujer, sobresaltándolo cuando ella lo rodeó desde atrás por el cuello, besando su mejilla y descansando el mentón sobre su hombro.

Bella alcanzó a leer un párrafo de la carta que su marido tenia entre las manos, haciéndose las mismas preguntas que Edward.

― ¿Crees que ella lo amó? ¿Elizabeth a Benjamín?

Edward suspiró y soltó la carta para guiar a su mujer hasta sentarla en su regazo. Cuando lo hizo, besó el hueco de su cuello e inhaló su aroma como era habitual, relajándose visiblemente.

―Una mujer como ella es imposible que ame a alguien ―aseguró Edward con voz sombría. Bella torció la boca y volviendo a suspirar, afirmó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

―Pero el amor a ti te salvó…

―Porque dejé que lo hiciera. Mi oscuridad tenía que ver con Elizabeth y el odio que ella provocaba en mí ―murmuró, con la vista fija en la tenue luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio―. No tenía cabeza para pensar en vengarme, en hacer justicia, no me importaba nada, hasta que te encontré. Después de eso, las cosas cambiaron para mí, mis prioridades fueron distintas a las de un principio.

―Me alegra haber ayudado… ―comentó inocentemente, deseando espantar el halo críptico que rodeaba a su marido. Funcionó cuando lo oyó soltar una risa divertida.

―Hiciste más que eso, demonio… pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, y lo sabes…

―Pues me alegra… ―Edward gruñó y tomó el mentón de su mujer, dirigiéndole hacia él.

―Demonio presuntuoso… ―murmuró, antes de invadir su boca y sentir las manos de su esposa en su nuca, jalando de sus cabellos―. Dime mujer, el escritorio o nuestra cama…

―Aquí, ahora…

―Como usted ordene… ―y con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba para estas cosas, el ogro se levantó y con un brazo sostuvo el cuerpo de su mujer mientras con el brazo desocupado barría con todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio. Libros, cartas, lápices, su teléfono y un retrato de sus hermanas salió volando, antes de que aquel espacio fuera ocupado por su jadeante mujer, que por el cuello de la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella y lo rodeó con las piernas alrededor de las caderas.

El ogro sonrió con malicia y apartándose un poco, mordió duro el labio inferior de su mujer mientras sus manos desabotonaban su pantalón de vestir.

―Esto va a ser rápido y sucio, demonio.

―Contigo me gusta rápido y sucio, o como sea. ¡Pero rápido, Edward! ―protestó, alzando sus nalgas con el impulso de una mano para con la otra bajarse sus cómodos pantalones apenas sujetos por un elástico a las caderas.

―Qué hábil te has puesto, demonio ―bromeó Edward, llevándose una mirada llena de reprimenda por parte de su cachonda esposa, que lo volvió a atraer hacia ella desde la solapa de su arrugada camisa.

Gimieron cuando el interior de Bella recibió el duro sexo de Edward, y se quedaron quietos allí un rato, con sus frentes pegadas, mirándose a los ojos. Nada era más fuerte que ambos juntos, perfectamente acoplados.

Entonces Edward abarcó su boca con hambre y comenzó a moverse primero lento y profundo, sujetándola por las caderas, con ella sujetándose a él por los hombros.

―Mi buen Dios, Bella… mujer, no hay manera de saciarme de ti…

―Y no la habrá, Edward, nunca… siempre tendremos sed… ―gimió y esta vez fue ella la que mordió el labio de su marido― pero siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro… para llenarnos.

―Siempre, mujer, siempre…

El estudio del ogro se llenó de una sinfonía erótica envuelta en la tenue luz amarillenta de la lámpara sobre el escritorio. Los gemidos y las exclamaciones eran sofocados por la boca del otro, en besos llenos de ansiedad, premura y amor, hasta que los clamores fueron gritos cuando ambos cuerpos no fueron más que lava ardiente que salía rebosante de dos volcanes en erupción. Así acabaron y se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo recuperando el aliento, hasta que recobraron las fuerzas y fueron capaces de vestirse y dirigirse al dormitorio con el rostro iluminado y partido en dos por una sonrisa radiante, donde siguieron adelante con el festín durante gran parte de la noche.

* * *

 **Mis niñas lindas, aquí estamos, muy prontito a despedir a este ogro. Gracias por acompañarme cada capítulo, por sus lecturas silenciosas, por sus comentarios y esas muestras de cariño que hacen palpitar mi corazón.**

 **Gracias a mi Gaby Madriz por su amistad, ayuda y apoyo invaluable; lo mismo para mi cuchu Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte. ¡Son geniales!**

 **Y ya saben... próximo miércoles nuestra siguiente cita.**

 **Un beso y mil gracias por su compañía.**

 **Cata**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Bella y Rebeca, la secretaria de la oficina diseño y marketing donde la esposa del ogro desempeñaba su profesión, se instalaron en la mesa redonda de la oficina para ponerse al día respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido en los días de ausencia de Bella en su trabajo. Tenía un alto de trabajo que atender y honestamente extrañaba poner en marcha su imaginación y crear, además, después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, necesitaba una vía de escape, y su trabajo era una buena opción.

―Lo bueno es que tu marido está fuera de la cárcel y tu hija está sanita ―concluyó Rebeca, después de todo lo que habían conversado. La chica era la mano derecha de Bella y desde el principio formaron un buen equipo juntas.

Bella sonrió y asintió agradecida por las palabras de Rebecca, bebiéndose la última bocarada de café con leche que quedaba en su taza. Aquel día su embarazo había dado tregua con las náuseas, por lo que había aprovechado de comer todo lo que pudo.

―Sí, eso me tiene más tranquila ―respondió ella, sabiendo que si bien no significaba que las cosas alrededor de ella se fuera a tranquilizar, al mejor estaban mejorando y con su marido y su hija al lado, ella se sentía fuerte para afrontar cualquier cosa.

― ¿Y ya sabes el sexo de tu segundo hijo? ―muy entusiasmada preguntó Rebeca, poniéndose la mano en el pecho― ¡Debe ser increíble eso de la maternidad!

―Lo es ―respondió Bella, sonriendo con ternura a la vez que acariciaba su plano vientre―. Y no sabemos el sexo todavía, pero Edward siempre cuando se refiere al bebé, habla de un niño, y yo pienso lo mismo.

―O sea que tendrán la parejita

―Eso parece ―reconoció ella esperanzada, soltando una risita―. Ahora, sería mejor que me pusieras al día con asuntos de trabajo.

―Dentro de una hora hay una reunión con unos socios, o algo así… ―Rebeca revisó su agenda y alzó las cejas ―precisamente es donde trabaja un amigo tuyo.

― ¿Amigo mío?

―Sam Uley.

Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró. La última vez que Sam reapareció en su vida, su marido sin pelos en la lengua, le hizo saber que no era bienvenido, sobre todo por las "intenciones" que su ex amigo, y ex pareja, traía entre manos, según el ogro, claro.

―Él siempre que viene, pregunta por ti, y se le hace raro que te ausentes tanto. Bueno, no debería hacérsele raro, ¿verdad? Se supone que es tu amigo y se supone también que lee los periódicos…

― ¿Tú le has dicho algo?

―No, pero seguro él sabe, Bella. ―se disculpó la secretaria, alzándose de hombros― ¿Estarás en la reunión?

―No. Tengo un cliente al que le debo una visita, además un asunto privado muy importante que atender ―contestó, pensando en la idea que se le cruzó después de releer un par de cartas de Benjamín Town, abuelo de su marido. Despertó con una propuesta para hacerle a Tyler, y no dejaría pasar más el tiempo antes de ir personalmente a contarle de qué se trataba. Ella también quería ayudar a su marido, por lo que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados: aportaría con ideas aunque fuese lo único que pudiera hacer.

Las dos chicas siguieron adelante, poniéndose al día ahora con asuntos de trabajo cuando la puerta de Bella se abrió después de oír un par de golpes en esta. Probablemente bella no tendría que haberse sorprendido cuando vio el rostro de Sam asomarse, pero lo hizo. Él, con su sonrisa grande mostrando sus blancos dientes, entró a la oficina saludando primero a la secretaria y luego a Bella, rodeando el escritorio y obligándola a levantarse, para darle un abrazo. Después se apartó, sin soltarle las manos, y la miró de pies a cabeza, encantado de verla en aquel vestido azul de lunares blancos.

― ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver!

—Sam… esto… ―escurrió sus manos del fuerte agarre del recién llegado, dando un paso atrás. Rebeca, que aún estaba sentada, observaba incrédula el encuentro entre Bella y Sam, preguntándose si este último había olvidado que Bella era casada.

―Te ves radiante, realmente…

―Uhm… yo… Bella, iré afuera a preparar los detalles de la reunión… ―comentó con voz incómoda la asistente, tomando su agenda y saliendo rápidamente de allí. Ya le molestaba que Sam siempre que fuera a la oficina preguntara insistentemente por Bella, y ahora era peor después de ver semejante muestra de afecto, muy fuera de lugar. _"Pobre Bella…"_ pensó la chica, mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, bella sonrió un poco incomoda y se sentó, resguardándose de Sam, a quien no le quedó de otra que sentarse en las sillas al otro lado del escritorio frente a ella. Se desabotonó la chaqueta azul marino y afirmó sus fuertes brazos sobre la mesa, tomándose su tiempo en contemplar a su vieja amiga.

― ¿Has estado bien? Pregunto, por el entuerto en el que está metido tú esposo…

―Sam, no te voy a permitir que hagas ese tipo de comentarios malintencionados respecto a lo que ha sucedido con Edward, porque no tienes idea de nada ―enderezó su espalda, dispuesta a recordarle lo que ella y su ogro y celoso marido le habían dicho―. Creí que después de la última visita que me hiciste, las cosas te habían quedado claras.

―Me es difícil apartarme cuando te tengo tan cerca… y pienso que tu forma de correrme de tu casa ese día, fue empujada por tu marido. Tu no actuarías de esa forma ―apuntó Sam alzando su mentón con seguridad.

Sencillamente, pensó Bella, Sam había perdido su tiempo entrando a su oficina, enfadada por la forma como él la miraba, evaluándola.

―Si piensas que mi esposo me domina al punto que me obliga a actuar contra mi voluntad, es porque no me conoces ―contraatacó enfadada, cruzando sus brazos―. No me tienes cerca, ni siquiera somos amigos.

―Bella, por favor… ―protestó Sam, pasándose la mano por su espesa cabellera.

―Bien, creo que tendré que repetírtelo ―se acomodó y se imaginó lo orgulloso que estaría su marido de escucharla―. Tú buscas que tengamos algo más, como lo tuvimos hace años atrás, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir porque mi vida es diferente que la de entonces. No puedo darte lo que quieres, no ahora que le pertenezco a alguien más en cuerpo y alma. Has cambiado, Sam, tampoco eres el mismo de entonces… y admito que tu presencia es incómoda para mí, no porque hagas aflorar viejos sentimientos, sino porque… tu actitud es diferente. No me gusta.

―Sabes lo que siento ―susurró dolido por las tan directas palabras de la mujer que estaba estrujando su corazón, en el mal sentido―. No puedo evitarlo.

―Pues si no puedes, lo siento.

―Seguiré rondando…

―Puedes rondar todo lo que quieras ―interrumpió con enfado, poniendo mala cara, decidiendo hablar fríamente― la vieja amistad que hubo entre ambos se ha disuelto, por lo que yo ya he terminado contigo, del todo.

Sam soltó un suspiro triste y con el mismo sentimiento hora reflejado en su rostro, miró a Bella, con quien pensó podría haber tenido una vida feliz y lejos de todo la carga que Masen la hacía padecer. Pero las cosas no habían sido así, él había perdido su oportunidad y otro había llegado a ocupar el corazón de Bella.

―Bueno, entonces es el momento de retirarme… de tu vida. No quiero provocarte problemas, solo quería intentar… ―torció la boca ante la seriedad con que Bella lo miraba y alzó los hombros en señal de disculpa―. Lo siento.

―Está bien ―Bella, carraspeó y miró la hora en su teléfono móvil―. Ahora, debo dejarte. Tengo que cumplir unos compromisos fuera de la oficina.

―Claro, entiendo. ―Sam se puso de pie y metió las manos en sus pantalones ―No te entretengo más. Solo espero no haber sido una molestia para ti, no causarte problemas con tu marido.

―Eso no pasará.

―Bien. Me esperan allá afuera para la reunión.

―Que te vaya bien, Sam. En todo.

―Igual a ti, Bella. Igual a ti ―después de eso, Sam se giró y caminó hacia la puerta por donde salió, haciendo que Bella se relajara sobre su silla cuando estuvo sola. Sentía que lo había hecho bien y se sintió tranquila. Ahora, tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Tomó su portafolio, su bolso, su teléfono y salió de la oficina rumbo a la primera cita que debía tener con un cliente, con quien demoró al menos una hora. De camino hasta allí, le envió un mensaje a su marido informándole de su salida de la oficina, asegurándole que todo estaba muy bien con ella y que no debía preocuparse, pero al parecer su marido no hizo caso de eso y la llamó de igual forma para oírla y cerciorarse de ese modo que su esposa no le mentía para mantenerlo tranquilo. Ciertamente Bella escondió la visita que había tenido antes de salir de su trabajo y el lugar al que iría después, entendiendo que sería mejor tratar esos temas en vivo y en directo, no pensando en escondérselos pues de todos modos su ogro amante se enteraría.

Linda, la asistente de la oficina de arquitectos y pareja de Tyler, se levantó rápidamente de su silla cuando vio a Bella atravesar el umbral de modesto lobby, atreviéndose a abrazarla en señal de saludo. Bella se sintió un poco sorprendida por tal muestra, pero en ese abrazo sintió una profunda simpatía y agradecimiento, no sabe Bella bien por qué.

―Seas bienvenida, Bella ―saludó finalmente Linda, acercando a Bella hasta una silla para que se sentara―. Tyler no me dijo que vendrías a visitarlo, pero es todo un gusto tenerte aquí.

―Esto… gracias, Linda. Y Tyler no sabe que vendría. Uhm… ¿las cosas por aquí han estado bien?

―Bastante moviditas. Fuera de los proyectos de "Lux et umbra", hay un montón de otros trabajos que se deben cubrir. Desde que la oficina se asoció con ustedes, nos han catalogado muy bien, por eso la cartera de clientes se ha ampliado.

―Me alegro mucho, de verdad.

―Y personalmente… ―bajó la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente. La hermosa secretaria parecía avergonzada, luchando con lo que tenía atragantado en la garganta. Carraspeó y habló más bajito―. Lamento mucho por todo lo que han tenido que pasar tu familia y tú… según lo que Tyler me ha contado, no se lo merecen. Por eso está tan decidido a ayudarlos… además de… claro, sentirse identificado con la historia de Edward. Él no quiere ser igual a su padre, ni si quiera tolera llevar su apellido, pero yo creo, y se lo he dicho, que el apellido es una cuestión en común que no nos hace iguales en esencia. Tyler ha demostrado ser mejor que su padre, y creo que quiere que todo el resto también lo note…

―No necesita hacer nada para demostrarlo. Tyler es diferente a Liam, y su nobleza refulge desde el interior. Es muy valiente de su parte que quiera ayudarnos para demostrarse y demostrarle al resto eso, poniéndose en peligro, ya sabes.

―Lo sé ―sonrió con ternura y torció la cabeza―. Yo estoy muy orgullo de él.

―Y muy enamorada por lo que puedo ver.

― ¡Pues sí! ―exclamó ella con su rostro pálido de improviso sonrojado.

― ¿Bella? ―Las dos mujeres que estaban soltando risitas nerviosas se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron la voz de Tyler desde sus espaldas. Ambas se pudieron de pie de un salto y el joven arquitecto las miró sorprendidos. Sus ojos se posaron por algo más de tiempo sobre el rostro sonrojado de su chica, haciéndolo arrugar su frente con curiosidad.

― ¿Estás bien, Linda?

― ¿Yo… yo? Pues sí ―asintió, abanicándose el rostro con la mano―. ¡Mira quien vino a visitarte!

―Ya veo ―respondió divertido, guiándole el ojo a Linda antes de prestarle atención a Bella, que sonreía feliz de saber a Tyler enamorado de alguien que correspondía de sus sentimientos, porque era cosa de ver al arquitecto y su asistente. ¿Será que Edward y ella se verían igual para el resto?

― ¿Por qué no pasan a la oficia? Pediré que envíen algo para ustedes mientras hablan ―propuso Linda, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de Bella, quien le sonrió y asintió de acuerdo con la idea. Tyler la hizo pasar, no pasándole desapercibido a ella cómo Tyler alargó su mano hasta Linda y le acarició el rostro antes de acompañarla hasta la oficina, que a simple vista estaba convertida en un caos _._

―Perdona el desorden. He estado haciéndome cargo de unos proyectos independientes… ―se excusó Tyler, haciendo a un lado los royos de papel esparcidos sobre la mesa ovalada.

―Pensé que era solo una fachada eso de que habías dejado el trabajo en la empresa.

―Y lo es. Pero me estoy haciendo cargo de asuntos burocráticos desde aquí, a los que cualquier arquitecto les haría el quite. Benjamín está feliz de hacer mi trabajo en la obra…

―Son un buen equipo todos aquí. Linda me contó que las cosas para ustedes han mejorado, que les han llegado muchos proyectos.

―Es cierto. Tuvimos que contratar más personal y rentar el piso de arriba de este edificio.

― ¡Eso es muy bueno! Los felicito.

―Gracias ―sonrió agradecido―. Por cierto, ¿ha pasado algo? Lo digo por tu visita…

―No, nada… todavía.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces tras dos golpecitos en la puerta, entró Linda con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes, una de leche con chocolate y otra de café negro, además de trocitos de brownies que cuando Bella los vio, se le hizo agua la boca. Una de las cosas que odiaba del embarazo era eso de tener hambre a cada rato. Cuando Linda los dejó solos, Bella le contó lo que se le había ocurrido.

―Ya sabes que hemos estado leyendo los diarios y la correspondencia que el abuelo de Edward dejó.

―De donde sacaron la fotografía de Liam.

―Exacto. Hay varias fotografías donde él aparece junto a August, y por lo que dicen las cartas, él usaba a sus hombres para cometer sus ilícitos. Y yo pienso que Liam era uno de ellos…

―No lo he dudado nunca.

―Es una fuente de pruebas, pero no son más que palabras si Liam no reconoce que actuó en nombre de August. Es seguro que se escudará diciendo que recibió órdenes de alguien más para hacer lo que sea que haya hecho, pero aun así creo que eso podría ayudar a obtener pruebas para meterlo a la cárcel y…

―Podría ayudar a que me lo dijera, pero temo que ni dentro de la cárcel él vaya a detenerse. Tiene una amplia red de contactos, Bella. Ha hecho favores a personas importantes con tal de cobrarse de éstos en el momento adecuado, él mismo me lo dijo…

― ¡Pero tenemos que intentarlo! ―exclamó desesperada―. Tyler, quiero que mi hijo crezca en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, donde ni su vida ni la vida de sus padres ni de la gente que lo rodea se vea amenazada. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

―Claro que lo entiendo, Bella ―torció la boca en una sonrisa triste y extendió sus manos sobre la mesa para alcanzar las de Bella que descansaban a cada lado de la taza de leche que aun humeaba. Las tomó con afecto y respeto, y las apretó levemente―. Voy a averiguarlo y voy a sacarle toda la información que me sea posible para inmovilizarlo. Te lo prometo.

―Gracias, gracias Tyler, y perdona que te esté pidiendo todo esto pero… necesito saber que estoy ayudando en todo esto.

―Y claro que lo estás haciendo.

―Aunque Edward preferiría que me quedara en casa encerrada en mi recamara…

― ¿Él no sabe que has venido a pedirme esto?

―No todavía…

Entonces y de forma inesperada la puerta de la oficia se abrió y los dos quienes ocupaban la mesa ovalada, que se mantenían con las manos tomadas sobre la mesa miraron estupefactos la figura que se impuso en la entrada. Detrás de él Linda agitada seguro por el esfuerzo que puso para tratar de impedir la entrada del último visitante, también observaba un poco confundida la escena.

Enseguida Tyler quitó sus manos de las de Bella y se puso de pie, apretando su mandíbula fuertemente.

― ¿Por qué entras así a mi oficia?

―Yo… traté de impedirlo ―se oyó la disculpa de Linda desde la espalda del hombre, que miraba con complacencia a Bella y a Tyler alternadamente.

Y no era para menos, Liam Patterson estaba viendo en vivo y en directo las muestras de afecto entre su hijo y su futura mujer, que cargaba en sus entrañas a su primer nieto.

―Calma, niña ―dijo Liam por sobre su hombro hacia Linda― soy el padre de este muchacho y al él no le importa que haya entrado así, ¿verdad, hijo mío?

―Por supuesto que me importa.

―Oh, nada tienes que esconder de mi ―sonrió abiertamente hasta du hijo, dando finalmente un paso dentro de la oficina y cerrando la puerta en las narices de Linda.

Tyler cerró los ojos, apretando sus puños con fuerza por la ira, imaginándose a él con su _bo_ entre las manos, listo para darle una lección al tipo ese que lo tenía harto.

Liam ignoró la postura tensa de su hijo, aludiendo que le había incomodado que lo interrumpieran, centrándose ahora en Bella, que se mantenía sentada en su silla, con sus ojos verde miel abiertos ampliamente.

―Es un verdadero placer volver a verte, querida ―caminó hacia ella y tomó una de sus engarrotadas manos, besando su dorso― tenía muchas ganas de acercarme, pero estás tan rodeada de seguridad que preferí no arruinar las cosas.

Que haya dicho eso significaba que él sabía de sus movimientos y seguro de la del resto de los suyos, lo que puso su piel de gallina, haciendo que la habitación comenzara a moverse levemente de un lado a otro.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―se apresuró a preguntar Tyler, haciendo a un lado a Liam de forma muy poco amable, preocupándose de Bella que repentinamente se había puesto verde. Ahora sí que Edward saltaría sobre su yugular por ponerla en peligro.

―Sí… sí, solo necesito un poco de agua.

Liam reaccionó y abrió la puerta de la oficina, dirigiéndose hacia Linda.

―¡Usted! Traiga agua para Isabella. ¡Ahora!

―¡Maldita sea, Liam! Como vuelvas a gritarle a Linda, te sacaré de aquí sin consideraciones ― Tyler alzó la voz sin poder aguantárselo.

Liam ni siquiera le hizo caso, cerrando de un portazo y dirigiéndose hacia la mujer, que parecía haber quedado muda.

―¿Mi futuro nieto te está dando problemas? ―preguntó con tono risueño, acuclillándose frente a ella. Ahora sí que bella tuvo ganas de perder la conciencia.

―¡Basta Liam! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Tranquilo hijo mío. Simplemente pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte. Tu secretaria me dijo que estabas ocupado, pero honestamente no le creí y simplemente entré. Si me hubiera dicho que estabas con Isabella, me hubiera comportado y les hubiera dado intimidad.

―Mierda… ―murmuró Tyler, inclinándose sobre Bella. Casi al oído le susurró―. Es mejor que te vayas. Le pediré a Linda que te acompañe a la sala contigua para que te repongas, no salgas en ese estado.

―Sí… gracias.

―¿Has venido con tu chofer? ―preguntó Tyler, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Bella asintió sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Pero Liam no iba a darse por vencido ni mucho menos dejaría que lo ignoraran, por eso volvió a intervenir:

―Lamento que te sintieras mal de improviso, querida Isabella. Hubiera deseado hablar largo y tendido contigo...

―¡Basta! ―exclamó Tyler, abriendo la puerta de su despacho encontrándose con Linda que llevaba un vaso de agua en sus temblorosas manos. Parece que a ella la presencia de Liam también la sobresaltaba―. Acompaña a Bella a la sala de estar y procura que no se vaya hasta que no se sienta bien, y no te separes de ella, por favor.

―Descuida, yo me hago cargo ―entonces Linda tomó del brazo a Bella, quien todavía sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba, haciéndola caminar como una anciana.

Tyler regresó a su oficina cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de lo habitual, enfrentándose a su jodido progenitor.

―Evita entrar a mi oficina sin ser invitado a pasar, y por sobre todo evita tratar a la gente con la que trabajo como tirano. No son tus empleados ni los míos, son mis colaboradores, ¿lo entiendes?

―Me disculparé con la criatura cuando me vaya ―ondeó su mano en el aire, sentándose en la silla que hasta hace un rato Isabella ocupaba. Mientras miraba el desorden a su alrededor, agregó― puedo darle un regalito, invitarla a salir… ellas se calman con ese tipo de cosas.

―Sobre mi cadáver… ―gruñó con la mandíbula apretada―. Mejor dime, qué quieres. Estoy ocupado.

―Supongo que Isabella y tú ya están planeando cómo darle aviso a Masen del divorcio y todo lo demás…

―¿Disculpa?

―Ella tendrá un hijo tuyo, ¿no fue lo que me dijiste? Y ciertamente un nieto mío no nacerá fuera del matrimonio, ni como producto de la pasión desenfadada de dos amantes secretos.

―Lo que quieres decir es que no permitirás que _tu nieto_ nazca como sí dejaste que tu hijo lo hiciera… ―la ironía, la rabia y el rencor destilaron en esa oración de respuesta que Tyler no pudo guardarse.

Había vuelto a tomar su lugar en la silla frente a la mesa, y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el travesaño que sujetaba la mesa. Ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio y espera que pronto desapareciera de su vida, ya estaba harto de aguantarlo.

En tanto Liam al comentario de su hijo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzarse de hombros, torciendo la boca, como si en verdad los dichos de su hijo lo afectaran, o lo avergonzaran.

―Eran tiempos diferentes, situaciones diferentes. Además, estoy pagando mi error y tratando de recompensarte por ello. Tu madre y yo éramos muy distintos… lo somos…

―Liam, dime has qué has venido ―harto de las excusas y la palabrería que Liam usaba, y dispuesto a no escuchar nada más sobre ese pasado, el arquitecto apuró las cosas― presumo que no lo hiciste para pillarme con las manos en la masa.

―¡Oh, claro que no! Cuando llegué vi el auto de Isabella y a su chofer aparcado en la entrada. Seguro que él no se dio cuenta que era yo quien iba llegando, además entré directo al estacionamiento subterráneo. Por eso no oí la advertencia de su secretaria y entré sin más. Sabía que estabas con ella.

―Ya veo. ¿Entonces?

―Bueno, hijo querido, se acerca el momento en que tendrás que despedirte de este lugar y tomar el mando en el lugar que te pondré en mis empresas.

―No me digas… ―entonces recordó la conversación que acababa de tener con Bella y decidió poner sus planes en marcha.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo mientras impostaba el rostro como si estuviera realmente interesado en lo que Liam decía, mientras sacaba su teléfono y de reojo miraba la pantalla, pulsando los botones de la pantalla táctil que lo llevaron hasta la opción de grabador de voz, apretando el botón rojo que comenzó a parpadear cuando empezó a registrar las palabras de Liam, que esperaba Tyler dijera algo importante que más tarde pudiera cazarlo.

**oo**

―¡¿Cómo que se siente mal?! ―preguntó el ogro con alarma, después que el chofer de su mujer lo llamara. Estaba sentado en su despacho, revisando con Victoria su agenda para el día siguiente.

 _―Salió de la oficina de arquitectos muy alterada…_

―¿Oficina de arquitectos? ―preguntó, comenzando a verlo todo en rojo, como siempre que ocurría cuando su mujer insistía en hacerlo enojar. Además, ¿qué tenía ella que andarle haciendo visitas al musculitos ese? ¿A caso él hizo algo que la dejó así?

―Sí señor. Luego de visitar a un cliente me pidió que la trajera hasta aquí. Le pedí que me dejara avisarle a usted, pero me dijo que no lo hiciera, que ella misma se encargaría de decírselo.

―Demonio… ―gruñó, pasando los dedos sobre la frente―. ¿A dónde la llevas ahora?

― _De regreso a la casa, jefe._

―¿Van en el coche aún?

― _Sí señor. Estamos próximos a llegar a destino._

―Bien. Adviértele que tiene prohibida la salida hasta que yo regrese dentro de un rato, ¿me oyes? Y dile que si me desobedece, me verá enojado y pondré en marcha mi plan de atarla a la pata de la cama.

― _Ejem… como ordene, señor._

Enseguida Edward colgó y se cubrió la frente con la fría palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos y lanzando juramentos. Tendría que haber obligado a la indisciplinada mujer que tenía por esposa, a quedarse encerrada en la casa. No había necesidad que saliera a trabajar, de plano ella no necesitaba cumplir un horario de trabajo formal. Pero claro, ella por su puesto, llevándole la contraria y sacándolo de quicio.

―¿Bella está bien? ―preguntó Victoria con curiosidad cuando su jefe no salía de sus blasfemias mentales.

―Está bien, pero esta vez el embarazo le está jugando malas pasadas… ¡y no es capaz de quedarse quieta, joder!

―¿Bella quieta? ¡No me hagas reír! ―se burló, cerrando la agenda y poniéndose de pie de un salto, alisándose el vestido negro con estampado floral que lucía esa mañana―. Por lo que veo, tendré que mover para mañana la cita con…

―No muevas nada. Voy a esperar que me baje el coraje mientras estoy en la reunión. Después iré a casa.

―Como ordene, jefe. La sala de juntas está lista. Te informaré cuando sea el momento. ―tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para salir, pero antes de hacerlo agregó con tono divertido ― Ah, y te enviaré una infusión de alguna cosa para relajarte.

―Como si fuera a funcionar… ―gruñó cuando la colorina desapareció de su despacho. Rodó los ojos se pasó la mano por el cuello de su camisa, volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta ―No sé cómo James aguanta a esa mujer.

Sonó el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa. Vio la pantalla y estrechó los ojos cuando vio el nombre de su flamante esposa en este. Contestó enseguida.

 _―¡Antes que comiences a regañarme, entérate que estoy bien!_ ―exclamó irritada su esposa, sin siquiera darle un saludo _―. ¡¿Qué es eso de estarme mandando recados con el jodido chofer, Edward?! Además, creo que tengo absoluta autonomía para decidir cuando salgo y hacia dónde lo hago, ¡No necesito de tu jodido permiso_!

―No digas palabrotas, demonio. Llevas a un hijo en el vientre que seguro ya puede oírte…

― _Uhg…_ ―gruñó, mordiéndose él la lengua para no soltar carcajadas cuando la oyó maldecir del otro lado. Esa mujer era exasperante, tanto que en un momento lo tenía preso de la furia y al otro con ganas de agarrase el estómago por la risa. _―¡¿Me estás oyendo?!_

―Perdona, demonio. Estaba pensando en otra cosa…

 _―¡¿En qué cosa?!_

―Estaba recordando la manera en que gruñes cuando llegas al orgasmo…

― _¡No_ _me cambies… no me cambies el tema, Edward Masen!_

―Está bien, está bien demonio. Ahora dime, por qué jodida razón el chofer te llevó en ese estado a la casa. ¡Habla mujer!

 _―Yo… ―_ repentinamente el tono guerrillero de su demonio bajó de decibeles, convirtiéndose en un susurro inseguro. _―¿Podríamos hablarlo en casa, cuando vengas?_

―¡No! ¡Habla, ahora!

― _Fui a ver a Tyler para hablar con él sobre algo que se me ocurrió, un plan, ya sabes…_

―No lo sé, y quiero saberlo. Ahora. ―Exigió por segunda vez, no esperando que hubiera una segunda.

― _Es largo de explicar. Todo iba bien… hasta que… ejem… llegó alguien más._

Las manos de Edward picaron cuando ella advirtió que alguien había llegado. Cerró los ojos para calmarse por enésima vez cuando sopesó quien podría haber llegado a la oficina del arma casas y alterar a su mujer de esa manera. Espera que estuviera equivocado.

Pero no lo estuvo.

― _Liam llegó de improviso…_

―¡Por una jodida mierda! ―gritó, golpeando con el puño la base de su mesa. Se puso de pie y como león enjaulado comenzó a dar vueltas―. ¡¿Por qué mierda hasta ahora me entero que esa alimaña estaba en el mismo edificio que tú?! ¡Tienen órdenes expresas…

 _―Entró con su coche hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. David me esperaba en la puerta del edificio, por eso no lo vio_ ―dijo Bella, refiriéndose a su guardia y chofer. No quería que su marido soltara contra él su ira ― _Ni siquiera lo sabe. No se lo dije._

―¡Maldita sea, mujer, deja ya de ponerte en riesgo!

 _―¡¿Crees que lo hago por gusto?! ¡Ese tipo llegó de improviso! Ni siquiera golpeó antes de entrar a la oficina de Tyler. Por supuesto, él no sabía que ese hombre llegaría, o si no me lo hubiese dicho para evitarme encontrar con él… yo…_

La voz se le quebró y la línea quedó en silencio. El ogro detuvo su paseo furioso y su preocupación espontánea aplacó su rabia.

―¿Demonio? ¿Isabella, sigues allí? ¿Bella?

 _―Sí… sí... yo…_ ―al parecer estaba tratando de hacer ejercicios de respiración y Edward suspiró relajando sus músculos _―¡Dios, fue tan repugnante tenerlo cerca otra vez! Después de todo… apenas dijo dos frases, yo prácticamente no hablé, pero…_

―¡Maldito hijo de puta!. Pero cuando sea mi momento, voy a vengarme de todo cuanto nos ha hecho, mujer. Te lo juro.

 _―Solo quiero que desaparezca y que nos deje en paz_ ―reconoció con voz estrujada. Edward se paró frente a la ventana que daba a la avenida principal, oyendo el lamento de su mujer.

―Pronto eso sucederá. Ahora dime, qué te llevó donde el arma casas ese…

― _Tyler._

―Sí, sí, Tyler. Dime mujer.

 _―Le hablé de todo lo que hemos leído en los cuadernos y la correspondencia de tu abuelo, de donde hemos sacado información sobre Liam y su relación con todo lo que August hizo._

―Eso no se puede tomar como prueba para inculparlo.

― _Lo sé, pero sería diferente si Liam afirmara que así fue. Eso fui a pedirle a Tyler, que le sacara información de ese periodo de su vida. Nada se pierde, ¿no crees?_

―Eso espero. ¿Y qué te dijo?

― _Que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para intentarlo. Espero que resulte. ―_

―Yo también mujer ―suspiró, volviendo de regreso a su escritorio, un poco más relajado― ¿algo más demonio?

―¿ _Qué… qué quieres decir con algo más?_ ―el titubeo en la pregunta de Bella hizo que Edward volviera a ponerse atento.

―Preguntó que si ha pasado algo más ―aclaró, poniendo en orden el retrato de su mujer que se había movido unos milímetros tras el golpe que le dio al escritorio. La oyó carraspear antes de responderle.

― _Uhm... no, no, nada importante._

―¿Nada importante? Mujer, creo que estás escondiéndome información. Pero ya voy a llegar a casa y arreglaré contigo este asuntito en persona. ―Bella soltó una risa burlona y Edward rodó los ojos ―mejor dime, ¿te sientes mejor, comiste algo?

―Estoy mejor y sí comí algo… en realidad comí demasiado. Terminaré convertida en una ballena. Ahora me preparo para ver dibujos animados con Clary, ¿te nos unes?

―Iré a almorzar con ustedes, seguro para esa hora quedará un montón de dibujos que ver en la televisión, ¿no?

—Seguro, esposo.

Tras despedirse y volver a asegurarse que su mujer estaba bien, Edward salió de la oficina y se pudo manos a la obra con la reunión de negocios que tenía entre manos, dispuesto a acabarla pronto para poder reunirse con sus mujeres y divertirse viendo esas infames tiras cómicas para infantes que su hija lo obligaba a ver.

**oo**

Después de salir de la extraña reunión con su hijo Tyler, Liam decidió comenzar a moverse para poner en marcha su plan. Acabaría destruyendo el imperio Masen a punta de dolor para ellos y se convertiría en el dueño de esa empresa y sus filiales que tan buenos comentarios del sector económico e industrial había recibido.

Le indica a su chofer que lo lleve a la escuela donde estuvo haciendo la guardia hace un par de día, decidiéndose a moverse de una buena vez. Salió del coche y caminó hasta la entrada, que a diferencia de la vez anterior estaba solitaria pues los pequeños estaban ya en sus clases. Allí solicitó al conserje, de forma amable y convincente, lo dejara ingresar pues tenía una cuestión importante que hablar con la directora, que seguro no tendría problema en recibirlo.

Su poder de convencimiento resultó para el hombre, que abrió la puerta de entrada de par en par para él, dirigiéndole por los pasillos rodeados de ventanas y puertas hacia el sector principal donde se encontraban las oficinas.

Mientras el portero hablaba en murmullos con la secretaria de la directora, Liam repasaba su plan en la cabeza, mientras sugerente le sonreía a la joven que escuchaba al hombre que lo llevó hasta ahí. La chica, por supuesto atraída por la imposta de este señor, asintió y levantó el auricular para comunicarse con su jefa, advirtiéndole que un importante hombre necesitaba hablar con ella. La directora autorizó la entrada, aprovechando la joven secretaria de ponerse de pie y exponer su cuerpo esbelto ante el hombre que no disimuló su placer en ver semejante belleza rendida a sus pies.

―La directora lo espera ―ronroneó la morena, indicándole la puerta por donde debía entrar. Liam se puso de pie, abrochó su americana de diseñador negra y lustrosa, caminando hacia donde la mujer le había indicado, no sin antes darle las gracias y guiñare el ojo.

Adentro, una mujer con sobrepeso lo recibió con un apretón de manos, y lo invitó a sentarse, esperando que él se presentara y le contara a lo que había ido.

―Mi nombre es Christian LaVey y estoy buscando un colegio de calidad para inscribir a mi nietecito ―mintió Liam con descaro. La mujer asintió, invitándolo a seguir adelante―. Él tiene catorce años y hace poco llegó a la ciudad. Es un chico asustadizo, además… un niño especial.

―Todos los niños son especiales.

―Eso es verdad, pero en realidad me refiero a que después de una enfermedad, quedó postrado en una silla de ruedas y la verdad, estoy buscando una escuela que pueda suplir esas necesidades. Espero comprenda mi preocupación, pero como le digo, mi nietecito recién está llegando a la ciudad, no tiene amigos, y su estado lo hace ser más vergonzoso que el resto de los niños de su edad.

―Entiendo a lo que se refiere. En este colegio tenemos niños con discapacidades físicas que han logrado desenvolverse con total normalidad. Además el resto de los chicos es muy respetuoso respecto de ese tema.

―Es bueno oír eso.

La sonrisa agradecida que Liam impostó, hubiera sido envidiada por cualquier actor, pues estaba tan bien dibujada sobre su rostro que podía convencer a cualquiera. Ese hombre sabía mentir y lo peor es que lo hacía con soltura, como algo natural, no enterándose de eso la directora, que con su ceño fruncido tras esos grandes anteojos redondos, expresaba su interés.

―Además, mi niño es muy bueno en los deportes y lograba relajarse jugando balón sesto…

―¡No me diga! ―exclamó la directora―. Aquí tenemos un equipo de básquet paraolímpico que ha participado en varios torneos. Es mixto y creo que su nieto no tendría problema en integrarse.

―¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Podría invitarme a recorrer la escuela, el gimnasio? Podríamos conversar de la disponibilidad que su colegio tiene para recibir a mi niño, además de cerciorarme que las dependencias estén con lo necesario para recibirlo.

―Me parece perfecto ―se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta con el futuro apoderado a sus espaldas―. Por cierto, el nombre de su nieto…

―Tyler.

Caminaron por los amplios pasillos de la escuela, mientras la directora le contaba de las ventajas del establecimiento, mientras unos chiquillos correteaban de un lado al otro. entonces llegaron hasta el patio del colegio en donde los niños se aprestaban a salir a su recreo cuando un timbre sonó, llenándose el lugar poco a poco de chiquillos, aprovechando Liam de pasear sus ojos por el lugar a fin de encontrar a la niña que él buscaba… hasta que dio con ella.

La chiquilla sentada en su silla de ruedas estaba rodeada de cinco o seis niños más, con quienes hablaba animadamente, en un sector del patio donde el sol refulgía con fuerza.

―Veo que está mirando a Beatriz ―comentó la directora, no pasándosele por alto que Liam, o Christian, la observaba fijamente.

Él sacudió su cabeza y se volvió a mirar a la directora con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios.

―Me fue inevitable, ya sabe.

―Ella es una de las chicas que practica básquet con el grupo paraolímpico del que le hablé.

―¿Cree que pudiera hablar con ella?

―Uhm… supongo que sí.

Entonces los dos atravesaron el lugar, esquivando a los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, hasta que llegaron al grupo de chicos que los miraron con curiosidad. Les contó que él era abuelo de un chico que se integraría a clases dentro de poco, el que al igual que Beatriz, tenía la misma afición por el basquetbol y además sufría de la misma discapacidad de ella.

―¿Crees que puedas ayudar al nieto del señor LaVey a integrarse al equipo, Beatriz? ―Preguntó la directora a la chica, que miraba al hombre que no le dejaba de sonreírle. Parecía encantado con ella, aunque ella ignoraba el motivo verdadero de su encanto.

―Seguro ―respondió, alzándose de hombros.

Entonces, el mismo hombre que recibió a Liam en la puerta, apareció junto a ellos, buscando a la directora por un asunto importante que debía atender en su oficina.

―¿Cree que Beatriz pueda acompañarme hasta el gimnasio? Me gustaría hacer un donativo para la implementación y quisiera ver…

―¡claro, por supuesto! ―exclamó encantada la directora, cuyos ojos brillaron al momento que el hombre habló de donativo―. Beatriz, por favor, acompaña al señor al gimnasio y cuéntale de qué va el equipo.

―Está bien.

La chica miró a sus amigos con asombro antes de indicarle al señor hacia donde tenían que caminar. Él la llevó empujándola por detrás, mientras hacía preguntas sobre su vida privada, no porque la desconociera, sino para que la chica se relajara.

―La directora me contó que eras una de las mejores en la disciplina ―comentó, mientras miraba a un lado y a otro, como memorizando el lugar.

―Practico mucho y hago lo que puedo. ―dijo, indicándole que se dirigieran hacia un pasillo cubierto, donde encontrarían la entrada al gimnasio donde practicaba. Al acercarse, a Liam le llamó la atención una vieja puerta de madera que había a un costado, preguntando en voz alta hacia dónde llevaba esa puerta.

―¿Será acaso que los traslada a Narnia? ―bromeó él, esperando que ella riera, pero no lo hizo.

―No es un ropero… ―corrigió Bea, dando a entender que ella conocía la historia― es la entrada lateral, una vieja entrada que se mantiene clausurada. Nunca se abre sino para descargar cualquier cosa…

Al parecer, y por la forma en que la chiquilla respondió a su broma, estaba desconfiando y eso no era del todo bueno para él. Necesitaba que se relajara. Honestamente no quería llegar a lastimarla, no si no era necesario.

―Ya veo… ―detuvo el paso y rodeó la silla de ruedas, acuclillándose frente a Beatriz. Torció la cabeza y puso cara triste ―Quizás esto es extraño para ti, pero… estoy haciéndolo por el bien de mi niño. Es nuevo, no tiene amigos y como tú, el basquetbol es un deporte que adora desde siempre. Pensamos que después de lo que le ocurrió no seguiría practicándolo, pero es lo único que lo hace sonreír.

―Uhm… yo entiendo bien eso.

―¿Me ayudarás entonces?

Beatriz torció la boca y poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en sus labios. Ese fue el momento de triunfo de Liam.

―Sí, lo ayudaré.

―Es un trato entonces ―el hombre extendió su mano abierta hacia ella, de la misma forma que hacía con los empresarios cuando cerraba un trato.

Bea miró la mano del hombre y luego el rostro expectante, decidiendo devolverle el cierre de trato, volviendo a reírse por lo graciosos que a ella le parecía la situación.

―Mañana vendré a esta misma hora con mi niño, para que le conozcas y le muestres el lugar. ¿Te parece? ―propuso él, con sus planes echándose a correr dentro de su macabra cabeza.

―Seguro.

Entonces Liam se puso de pie y siguió empujando la silla hacia el gimnasio, mientras Bea, un poco más entusiasmada, le contaba de los torneos y los trofeos que ella y su equipo en la escuela habían ganado.

Lo que Beatriz no sabía, es que nada de lo que estaba planeando ese hombre era para reírse, ni menos que el trato que acababa de cerrar era como estar comprometiéndose con el mismo diablo.

* * *

 **Me atrasé un día, lo sé y espero me perdonen, pero mi trabajo me tenía de esclava y no me dio tiempo. Ahora vine rapidito a dejarles el capítulo, que espero hayan disfrutado... aunque no sé si es bueno decirlo así, pero ya saben a lo que me refiero.**

 **Pero ya está, para quienes siguen la historia de este ogro, a quien le falta muy, muy poquito para poner la palabra fin a su historia. Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo, comentando y apoyándome, como siempre han sido un gran aliciente para mi.**

 **A mi super beta Gaby Madriz por su apoyo, y al resto de las nenas, muchas gracias.**

 **La próxima semana me tienen de regreso por aquí. Un besote bien grande para todas!**

 **Cata!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡EL OGRO HA REGRESADO!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Algo hizo que el sueño de Elizabeth Masen fuera interrumpido. Ya se había acostumbrado a la dura e incómoda cama y a todo tipo de pesadillas que por lo general la hacían despertar sobresaltada, eso que algunos llamarían cargo de conciencia, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez una incomodidad en el entorno hizo que se diera vueltas durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, hasta que cansada de luchar por el descanso, encendió la mesita de noche y se quedó mirando el cielo de su cuartucho.

Lo que Elizabeth no sabía era que su incomodidad se debía, probablemente, al hombre que hacía veinte minutos atrás, la observaba sentado en una esquina, camuflado por las sombras. Por eso, cuando oyó una risa siniestra se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama y estrechó los ojos hacia la esquina donde apareció el hombre que representaba su error más grande y su peor pesadilla.

―Ha despertado mi esposa.

La sonrisa macabra en el rostro, apenas iluminado de Liam, hizo estremecer a Elizabeth, que inmediatamente se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello.

― ¡Cómo diablos te dejaron entrar, si pusieron una orden de alejamiento!

― ¡Orden de alejamiento! ―se carcajeó divertido―. ¿Crees que eso me detendría?

― ¡Dime qué quieres, ha qué has venido!

―He tenido la gentileza de venir a avisarte que me vengaré por lo que hiciste ―descruzó las piernas y se levantó, caminando hacia ella―. Esa entrevista en la _revistucha_ esa y tu declaración han sido una molestia y un dolor de cabeza para mis abogados. Lo que tú olvidaste, Elizabeth, es con quién estabas tratando. No con un pelafustán como los que acostumbrabas rodearte, sino con alguien con el suficiente poder para colarse en un dormitorio para viejas locas, vigilado por guaridas del estado.

― ¿Vienes a matarme? ―demandó Elizabeth fiel a su estilo, pasando por alto el tipo de hombre que la miraba como cuervo desde los pies de la cama―. ¡Pues hazlo de una vez y deja de hablar, que me molesta el sonido de tu voz!

―Elizabeth Masen, voy a mandarte a volar al otro mundo, pero cuando a mí, se me pegue la gana. Antes, vas a pagar aquí, en la tierra, cada cosa que tú y tu familia hizo conmigo…

― ¡Yo nada tengo que ver con las deudas que mi padre! ¡Apenas te conocía!

―Ame y odie a tu familia, tu apellido… ―dijo, ignorando la exclamación desesperada de Elizabeth. Hablaba mirando fijo hasta la cruz de madera que colgaba sobre la cabecera de la cama, como recordando el pasado, o como si estuviera declamando un poema―. Le rendí pleitesía a tu padre, el gran August Masen, y me manché las manos de sangre porque él me lo pidió, porque juró hacerme uno de los suyos, porque me ofreció el puesto del loco de tu esposo… Me esforcé por meterlo al manicomio y en un acto de humanidad, decidí dejarlo vivo, hundido en su locura. Pero tu padre apenas pudo, me lanzó de su lado, como un trapo sucio, olvidándose de sus promesas. Le juré me vengaría, y es eso lo que estoy haciendo… con cada uno de quienes llevan su apellido, partiendo por ti y tu nieto.

― ¿Hiciste todo lo que has dicho, simplemente para que mi padre concediera un lugar para ti en nuestra familia? ―preguntó rayando en la ironía, negando incrédula con la cabeza―. ¿Estás demente? Además, pienso que conocías muy poco a mi padre si pensabas que él aceptaría la aberración de que su única hija se casara con un hombre que fue su "sirviente" y que era veinte años menor que yo… ¡estás completamente loco!

―No, Elizabeth ―bajó sus ojos oscuros hacia la mujer y su mirada fue dura y amenazante, y su voz también había descendido al menos un tono― no estoy loco. Cumpliré mi juramento y acabaré contigo y con cualquier resquicio de la existencia de August Masen. Seré más poderoso de lo que él imaginó ser…

―Está bien, está bien, Liam, lo que tú digas…

Con una velocidad impresionante, Liam se movió de los pies de la cama hasta el costado de esta hasta que estuvo al lado de Elizabeth, agarrándole su cabello por la nuca, acercando su rostro al suyo. La mujer gimió de dolor y su pulso se aceleró, pero aun así no le dio el gusto a Liam de verla temblar de miedo, ni mucho menos rogar por clemencia. Clavó sus ojos en los del hombre furioso, desafiándolo, sin importarle nada, pues pensó la octogenaria mujer que si Liam la mataba, le haría un gran favor.

―Elizabeth Masen, vas a derramar sangre. Muy pronto y rogarás que te dé el beneficio de la muerte, pero para ello pasará el tiempo que yo estime conveniente… y te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que has dicho sobre mí. Lo juro ―la soltó bruscamente, sacudiendo su cabeza con el movimiento y tras enderezarse, se pasó una mano por la solapa de su chaqueta. Entonces su rostro ensombrecido y amenazante se esfumó, y en lugar de esto una sonrisa partió su rostro por la mitad―. Ahora, debes admitir que soy un buen hombre, porque he pensado en lo sola que te debes sentir aquí, con toda esa tropa de ancianos. Por eso he decidido traer vitalidad aquí para hacerte compañía. ¿No te hace ilusión?

―Estás demente, Liam ―gruñó entre dientes, pasándose la mano por su cabello del que habían caído unos cuantos mechones del moño que lo sujetaba.

―Entonces, mi querida esposa, nos volvemos a reencontrar muy, pero muy pronto ―caminó hacia la puerta y desde ahí se giró para lanzarle un beso en el aire a Elizabeth, a lo cual ella arrugó la cara con asco, provocándole carcajadas al demente de Liam―. Vuelve a dormir, querida.

Después de eso, Liam Patterson desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a Elizabeth confundida por aquello de la visita que iba a llevar para ella.

―Qué cosa se le habrá ocurrido a este imbécil… ―pensó en voz alta antes de apagar la luz de la mesita de noche y acostarse, a ver si conseguía dormir un poco.

Liam, que había decidido ir solo a visitar a su esposa, se subió al coche que dejó aparcado en la parte trasera del recinto, conduciendo por el camino de tierra en medio de la noche cargada de estrellas. Pensaba, mientras oía de fondo música de Puccini, en cómo iba dentro de poco a palpar el poder de la venganza entre sus manos. Cómo, y a pesar de que su principal víctima ya estaba bajo tierra, disfrutaría de la victoria y la saborearía.

Después de todo —meditó con satisfacción— el viejo Masen y sus herederos no fueron tan poderosos como para detenerlos. Mucho menos, inteligentes, porque ¿cuál de ellos iba a pensar en usar a una pobre minusválida para llegar a la cúpula de la empresa que deseaba? ¿Y cuándo iba a pensar el mismísimo Edward Masen que acabaría destruyéndolo, quitándole lo que él más amaba, a su mujer y a sus hijos?

―Manga de imbéciles ―y acelerando sobre los cien kilómetros por hora, fue dejando atrás el hospital para adultos mayores, donde regresaría dentro de poco con su nueva amiguita.

A esa misma hora, cuando el reloj aun no marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, Edward no había podido conciliar el sueño y con sigilo, saliendo de la cama de forma tal de no despertar a su esposa, se dirigió hasta el dormitorio de su hija, la que dormía plácidamente acurrucada con el buen Toddy, tu fiel compañero de felpa.

Se acercó hasta la cuna y se inclinó sobre los barrotes que la protegían de caerse, acariciando los rulos revueltos de su cabello, sonriendo al verla con su trompa estirada, como si estuviera lista para regalar un beso.

Se quedó durante un largo rato contemplándola, mientras una sensación amarga le recorría el esófago, como un presentimiento. Estaba deseando que ese "presentimiento" se tratara del final de toda esa batalla.

Esa noche, su equipo colaborador que incluía a sus abogados Rose, Emmett y James, a sus colegas Jacob y Garrett, a su padre y su hermana acompañada de su marido, concluyeron que después de todo lo recabado con la correspondencia de Benjamín y lo que Tyler alcanzó a grabar esa mañana cuando Liam lo visitó en su oficina, podrían ser pruebas que pusieran en sobre aviso a las autoridades de que ese tipo era un peligro.

Habían decidido ir aquella tarde a presentar una querella contra Patterson y a disposición de un fiscal las pruebas y una lista de testigos. Todo debería decantar más temprano que tarde y todo debería salir a favor de ellos, entonces ¿por qué él persistía en estar preocupado?

Las palabras que Tyler le dijo un día probablemente causaban que no se estuviera tan tranquilo con el desenlace.

 _"No hay que bajar la guardia. Liam actúa bajo el agua, sin levantar sospechas, por eso cuando se vea más tranquilo es probable porque esté preparando un próximo ataque"_

Volvió a mirar a su hija, y por enésima vez juró que velaría por su bienestar, incluso por su vida si era necesario. Le revolvía el estómago que ese hijo de puta pudiera llegar a tomar lo que quería a través de alguno de los suyos, o de su hija, que fue lo que planeaba cuando el arma casas salió con la idea de decirle a Patterson que el hijo que esperaba su mujer, era suyo.

Se apartó y se agachó para recoger un conejo blanco de largas orejas, llevándoselo a la nariz para inhalar el perfume de su hija impregnado en el peluche, acercándose a la ventana, soltando un suspiro y esperando que sus temores no fuera sino eso, una simple suposición.

**oo**

Sacó de su vestidor el mejor de sus trajes, el que su asesora de modas hizo llegar para él de la última colección de uno de sus diseñadores favoritos de alta costura. Y es que sentía que debía enfrentar el día con lo mejor que colgara de su closet, pues ese día tomaría entre sus manos la victoria sobre el apellido Masen.

Se dirigió en compañía de su chofer hasta las dependencias de su empresa, con su rostro recién afeitado, fresco, no notándose en sus facciones que apenas había dormido un par de horas antes de enfrentar su día. Y es que no era para menos, se sentía excitado, ansioso, que deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido. Le gustaba esa sensación de adrenalina que sus planes provocaban en su torrente sanguíneo, que el peligro le pisara los talones. Probablemente esa sensación fue la que lo impulsó a ensuciarse las manos en su juventud en nombre de August Masen, y aprender tanto de ello.

Y fuera de todo eso, esa mañana tendría una reunión con su hijo, a quien le enseñaría cuál sería su oficina y delinearía para él, el cargo sobre el que debía ponerse al frente. Su hijo sería su mano derecha, su principal colaborador, su cómplice, y él sería su mentor, el que lo direccionaría a seguir sus pasos y prepararse para quedar al mando de su imperio cuando él ya no pudiera.

―Señor Patterson, su hijo acaba de subir a su despacho hace unos cinco minutos ―le informó la rubia secretaria que lo aguardaba en la entrada del edificio. Liam sonrió encantado de saber a su hijo tan entusiasmado con la idea de ponerse manos a la obra allí.

―Perfecto ―Se giró hacia ella frente a la puerta del elevador―. ¿Recordó vaciar mi agenda para esta tarde?

―Por supuesto señor, y el coche nuevo que mandó a pedir estará acá a medio día.

― ¡Estupendo! ¿Sabe si es rápido?

―Esto… según su asesor, ese coche no corre, sino que vuela ―respondió la mujer un tanto titubante, pues si había algo sobre lo que ella no sabía, era de coches.

Aun así, a su jefe le gustó la respuesta, carcajeándose con esta cuando entró a su elevador privado que lo llevaría hasta la última planta para encontrarse con su hijo.

Cuando llegó arriba, saludó con un enérgico "Buenos días" a sus secretarias antes de entrar en su despacho y encontrarse a su hijo observando la vista desde los ventanales, de espalda a él, vestido completamente de negro.

― ¡Tyler, hijo mío! ―exclamó aplaudiendo una vez, enseñándole su sonrisa―. Estoy ansioso de verte todos los días por este lugar. He estado deseando esto desde hace mucho…

Tyler quiso rodar los ojos o reírse al menos, pero debía controlarse, no estaba ahí para ello. Recordó el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su americana, el cual había puesto a gravar cuando una de las secretarias le dijo que su padre estaba subiendo hacia allí.

Esperaba esta vez, sacar más provecho de la grabación.

―Estoy dándote la oportunidad que me pediste viniendo hasta aquí. Estoy dándote un importante voto de confianza, incluso en contra de lo que mi madre me advirtió. Solo espero que me retribuyas de igual manera ―carraspeó y enderezó su columna, en tanto su padre alzaba el mentón y se erguía como orgulloso pavo real.

―Hijo mío ―caminó dos pasos hacia él hasta poner sus manos sobre sus hombros― desde hoy tendrás todo lo que deseas. Podrás hacer y deshacer a tu antojo, podrás palpar el verdadero poder entre tus manos.

―Por qué desde hoy ―demandó saber Tyler, cruzando los dedos de sus pies.

―Porque hoy se viene abajo el imperio Masen ―inspiró y se giró, apartándose de su hijo para acercarse a la estantería de licores. Podría haber concluido que era demasiado temprano para un trago, pero en realidad, nunca lo era. Cuando se lo sirvió, volvió a girarse y vio que su hijo se le acercaba, sin darle importancia a ese detalle―. Edward Masen y su tropa caerán y tú tomarás su lugar.

―No quiero tomar su lugar. No quiero ser el suplente de nadie.

―Es un tecnicismo. Ya sabrás por qué.

― ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus planes? Porque si dices eso que hoy caerá el imperio Masen, es porque tienes algo preparado para ellos.

―Y algo muy bueno.

― ¡Dímelo!

―No, hijo mío. Es mala suerte develar planes antes de ejecutarlos. Cuando esté en marcha, yo mismo me comunicaré contigo para hacerte partícipe ―golpeó el hombro de su hijo y pasó por su lado, camino a su escritorio, con Tyler siguiéndole los talones―. Advierte a Isabella que prepare sus cosas, porque mañana a más tardar las sacaremos de ahí. Dile que no habrá problema en recibir a la mayor de sus hijas también. Soy capaz de quererla como querré a mi nieto.

―Por Dios… ―protestó Tyler, pasándose las manos por su negro cabello.

―Espero que hayas sido inteligente y no le hayas contado nada ―advirtió Liam, estrechando su mirada oscura hacia su hijo―. Ella y su buen corazón pudieran flaquear y en un arranque de sinceridad, podría decirle todo a Edward y…

― ¡No voy a meterla en este asunto! Además, si Edward ya lo supiera… digo, si supiera cuáles son tus movimientos, ¿no crees que ya hubiera hecho algo? Se quedó tranquilo después de que lo sacaste de la cárcel y que te desvinculaste de Elizabeth. Eso lo dejó tranquilo ―mintió con desfachatez. Edward y su entorno estaban más atentos que antes.

―Tienes razón, tienes razón. Fue, después de todo, buena idea sacarlo de prisión para que se relajara. Debo admitir que he estado esperando su visita desde que salió en libertar, pero por lo que veo, ese hombre quiere olvidarse de mí.

―Si tú lo dices… ―murmuró, preocupado, frustrado de no haber podido sacar nada más en provecho del diálogo con Liam, pues enseguida cerró el tema y comenzó a pavonearse sobre lo rico y poderoso que era y de lo mucho que su poder se incrementaría a partir de ese día.

Pensó Tyler que debía enviar un mensaje o llamar por teléfono a Edward para ponerlo en alerta, porque algo significaban las palabras del hombre que sentado sobre su trono imaginario hablaba sin él ponerle atención. El joven arquitecto presentía que algo ocurriría ese día y él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

**oo**

Carmen y Bella cuchicheaban a media voz en la salita de espera de las oficinas donde Damián, tenía sus oficinas principales. La pequeña Clary jugueteaba con Toddy sentada sobre las faldas de su madre, a la vez que degustaba una caja de bombones que su abuelo había hecho llegar para ella mientras les tocaba esperar. Lo habían pillado en una reunión importante que tenía que ver con la industria de chocolates de receta suiza. Un importante mercado estaba abriéndose para ellos y debía hacer negocios personalmente.

― ¿Tan pronto, tía? ―preguntó Bella a Carmen, que sonrió alzando se de hombros.

―Queremos hacerlo lo antes posible. Yo pensé que Damián simplemente me pediría que me mudara con él y ya, pero… ―volvió a alzar sus hombros― me pidió matrimonio de una forma muy poco convencional.

 _Damián le había pedido a Carmen que salieran la noche anterior para relajarse, y habían ido a cenar a un lujoso restaurante. Ella durante toda la comida lo notó nervioso, incluso costó que Damián hilara una conversación, por lo que Carmen se puso en el peor de los casos._

 _No había actuado como otras veces, diciéndole palabras románticas, recitándole sonetos inventados o piropeándola sobre lo hermosa que se veía con su cabello suelto y ese vestido azul que le sentaba tan bien; esta vez simplemente no tenía mucho tema de conversación, concluyendo que finalmente la salida para que Damián se relajara no había servido… quizás, pensaba Carmen con tristeza, él iba a pedirle un tiempo por todo lo que estaba pasando, por eso estaba tan inquieto._

 _Damián apenas pudo camuflar su tensión hasta que la dejó a Carmen en la puerta de su casa. Apenas se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y la dejó bajar sola para encaminarse a la casa. Ella pensó que quizás sería buena idea regresar a su viejo apartamento para no seguir molestando en casa de su sobrina._

 _Iba haciendo esos planes mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal después de haber atravesado la verja de fierro, cuando a sus espaldas oyó el sonido de las suelas de un par de zapatos chocar contra el concreto, girándose bruscamente ella para ver de quien se trataba. Entonces vio el rostro descompuesto de Damián y su estómago se apretó._

 _―Carmen… esto… yo tenía algo que decirte, pero…_

 _―Ya se ―susurró ella, a punto de despedirse de la que había sido su corta historia de amor―. Entiendo que con todo lo que está pasando quieras un tiempo, y está bien. Lo entiendo de verdad. Me apartaré… incluso he pensado en pedir mis vacaciones y viajar cuando esto haya…_

 _― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó el pobre Damián, horrorizado―. ¡¿Quieres dejarme, justo ahora?!_

 _— ¡Tú eres el que quiere hacerlo!_

 _― ¡¿Quién, yo?! ―preguntó espantado―. ¡Dios, no!_

 _Pero Carmen insistía en su punto, en su intuición. Simplemente no quería que él siguiera estirando el sufrimiento._

 _―No intentes quitarle importancia para que el golpe duela menos… simplemente dime adiós y…_

 _― ¡No voy a hacer eso, Carmen! ―levantó la cabeza e inspiró un par de veces, regresando su mirada hacia la mujer―. Bien, voy a hacerlo como Bea me lo dijo: simplemente diciéndotelo._

 _―Habla de una vez, Damián ―susurró ella, abrazándose a sí misma._

 _―Yo… ¡Dios! Yo me siento como un adolecente desde que realmente te vi, ¿sabes? Traté de concentrarme en mis negocios porque siempre le cerré la puerta al amor después que Clarisse muriera… y luego llegaste tú, tan segura, tan independiente, tan hermosa, que ni mi corazón ni mi razón pudieron resistirse…_

 _―Damián… ―lloriqueó ella con la mano sobre la boca. Entonces él se acercó y quitó la mano que cubría sus labios, y las tomó entre las suyas, apretándolas ligeramente._

 _―Sabes lo que significas para mí: una esperanza. Por eso me atreví a develar mis sentimientos hacia ti y me hizo feliz saberme retribuido de la misma forma por ti… pero no es suficiente. Por eso que quiero unir mi vida a la tuya desde la legalidad…_

 _― ¿Qué cosa?_

 _Damián volvió a inspirar y soltándole una mano a Carmen, buscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar la cajita negra, que abrió al momento que decía:_

 _―Carmen, quiero que seas mi mujer, mi esposa y que comencemos de una buena vez nuestra vida juntos… quiero que te cases conmigo._

 _―Oh Dios… ―los ojos de Carmen se inundaron de lágrimas porque su sueño, el que pensó jamás se haría realidad, estaba concretándose frente a sus ojos. Iba a tener para ella un hombre que la amara y podría tener su propia familia._

 _― ¿Entonces…?_

 _― ¡Dios, sí, claro que sí! ―exclamó y se colgó al cuello de Damián antes de unir su boca a la del hombre que la rodeó por la cintura._

 _Se apartaron de golpe cuando se oyeron varios aplausos a lo lejos, habiendo sido testigos de ese petitorio un par de guardias de seguridad y un chofer que fumaban a un costado de la casa._

 _Los pómulos de ella se sonrojaron cuando Damián deslizó el anillo de compromiso en su dedo y a continuación cuando besó su mano con devoción, antes de volver a atraerla hacia él desde la cintura de su futura esposa._

 _―Necesito que vayas mañana a mi oficina. Quiero que una asesora de bodas nos ayude a planearlo para dentro de dos semanas. Ya hablé con ella y…_

 _― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dos semanas?! ¿No es eso muy pronto?_

 _―Yo te llevaría ahora donde un juez, pero es de noche y estaría durmiendo… ―dijo, medio broma medio en serio, haciendo sonreír de pura dicha a su Carmen, la que no podía más de felicidad._

Aquella mañana Carmen había soltado la noticia cual bomba durante el desayuno, provocando que Bella llorara de la emoción, mientras Edward torcía la boca y sacaba su teléfono, lamentándose que había perdido la apuesta con su hermana Alice, pues ella apostó un par de noches anteriores, que su padre no demoraría en ponerle el anillo en el dedo a Carmen. Ahora le debía un viaje a ella, su esposo y su hijo con todos los gastos pagados.

― ¿Tía? ―la movió Bella por el brazo cuando su tía se perdió en sus recuerdos.

―Perdona… creo que con dos semanas será suficiente. No queremos nada pomposo y nuestros invitados serán las personas que están siempre alrededor.

― ¡¿Pero dos semanas?!

―Isabella, no puedes decirme nada al respecto, te recuerdo que el loco de tu marido te pidió matrimonio el día antes que ambos contrajeran el sagrado vínculo.

―Es cierto ―sonrió Bella, recordando esa petición tan poco convencional que su ogro preparó para ella. Después miró a su tía y sonrió con ternura―. Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien como Damián. No podría ser de otra manera para ti.

Entonces la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió y apareció Damián con tres caballeros más y su secretaria, dedicándole una genuina sonrisa de bienvenida a su novia y estirando los brazos hacia su nietecita que no demoró en montarse sobre su abuelito, sin importarle que los otros señores estuvieran observándoles tan divertidos.

—Esta dama es mi nietecita Clary ―presentó Damián a su nieta con los caballeros, girándose hacia las mujeres que lo esperaban a un costado de la sala―. Y ellas son Bella mi nuera y Carmen, mi prometida.

Los caballeros saludaron a las damas antes de retirarse y felicitar a los novios. Cuando quedaron solos, Bella Carmen y Clarisse entraron al despacho de Damián.

―Gracias por acompañar a Carmen, Bella, y por traerme a esta dama ―acarició el cuello de su nieta con la punta de su nariz, provocando que la niña se carcajeara―. Carmen y yo queríamos que estuvieras en todo lo concerniente con la boda. Alice se les unirá a medio día y Bea cuando salga del colegio. Intentó tentarme para que la dejara pasar de hoy en el colegio…

―Pues podrías haberla dejado ―comentó la novia.

―Sus obligaciones están primero, además después ella se les unirá.

―Eso es cierto ―apuntó Bella.

Lo que Damián no sabía, era que si él hubiera permitido a la menor de sus hijas faltar a la escuela ese día, habría quizás impedido o retrasado el macabro plan que Liam tenía entre manos.

**OO**

― ¿Entonces tenemos boda? ―preguntó Garrett, sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

La noticia del matrimonio de Damián y Carmen ya se había esparcido personalmente por el novio, que los invitaba a prepararse para asistir al enlace dentro de dos semanas.

―Es tercera vez que Damián se echará la soga al cuello…

―No creo que a Bella le guste oír que te refieres en esos términos al matrimonio ―bromeó Garrett― además, Carmen es una tremenda mujer, lo que Damián necesita.

―Sí, es verdad ―comentó el ogro, torciendo su boca. A él tampoco le gustaría saber lo que su demonio opinaría de eso―. Y debo reconocer que la extrañaré en casa… pero no le digas a nadie más que he dicho esto.

―Está bien ―sonrió Garrett, ya con su corazón en proceso de curación después que Kate, lo hiciera añicos, pensaba que iba a llegar un momento en que él también tendría la suerte de Damián.

Edward juntó sus cejas cuando lo interrumpió la vibración de su teléfono móvil, indicándole que había llegado un mensaje para él. Miró la pantalla y vio el nombre del _arma casas_ en este, abriendo el icono de mensajería inmediatamente, encontrándose con un pequeño texto que hizo que la piel de su nuca se erizara.

― ¿Edward? ―preguntó Garrett, preocupado cuando vio el rostro de Edward leer el texto.

―Tyler advierte que algo se trae entre manos Liam. Que debemos resguardarnos.

― ¿Qué es lo que dice, exactamente?

― "Liam afirma que el imperio Masen y todos quienes lo conforman, caerán hoy. Creo tiene un plan que espero me lo diga para ponerlos en conocimiento. Pon al tanto al resto y resguárdense por cualquier cosa" ―cerró la aplicación y dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio―. Mierda…

―Esto no es nada nuevo. Sabemos que Liam…

―Maldita sea, Garrett, tengo un muy mal presentimiento ―volvió a tomar el teléfono y le marcó a su esposa. Ella y su hija eran su principal preocupación, por eso apenas ella contestó, la ansiedad salió precipitada de sus labios― ¡Dónde estás!

 _― ¿Qué ocurre? Estamos en la oficina de Damián, viendo lo de mi tía y…_

― ¡Joder! Dime que llevaste al chofer y que están seguras ―exigió el ogro, cubriéndose los ojos. Garrett en tanto sacaba su móvil y enviaba un mensaje a Jake, avisándole del "asunto".

 _―No salimos solas. David como siempre nos acompañaban, y fuera de la empresa hay más guardias_ ―aclaró, nerviosa por la ansiedad tan repentina de su marido _― ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?_

El ogro inspiró y lentamente soltó el aire, prefiriendo no poner en alerta a su mujer, a menos que fuera necesario.

―No… no pasa nada, demonio. Oye, ¿estás allí con Damián?

 _―Sí, él está cerca._

― ¿Puedes darme con él?

― _¿Nos vas a decirme antes qué es lo que sucede? ―_ insistió Bella, que conocía a su marido. Pero él, tozudo como era, prefirió seguir adelante con su decisión.

―Demonio curioso, te digo que no pasa nada. Ahora dame con él que tengo un asunto que hablar con él.

 _―Bien…_

Después de un momento, fue Damián el que saludó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

 _―Hijo…_

―Damián, Tyler se ha comunicado conmigo. Pero no quiero que preocupes a las mujeres.

 _―Entiendo. ¿Pero qué te ha dicho?_

―Algo como que hoy, Liam hará algo para hacernos caer. Son mensajes muy crípticos, incluso para Tyler.

 _―Quizás está hablando por hablar, ya sabes cómo es…_

― ¡No me importa! ―exclamó―. Dobla la seguridad, envía a las mujeres a casa e inventa algo para que no salgan de ahí. Me comunicaré con el resto de los muchachos y les pediré que comiencen con la demanda contra esta sanguijuela. Debemos poner a todo mundo de sobre aviso.

 _―Está bien, procuraré que todos estén bajo protección y me reuniré con ustedes a mediodía._

―Te espero.

Edward colgó y tiró su teléfono sobre la mesa antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y restregársela con frustración.

―Me comunicaré con Jacob para ponerlo en sobre aviso.

―Dile que lo espero aquí a mediodía. Ahora iré a ver a Emmett y Rose para que vayan hasta el juzgado a interponer la demanda, no voy a esperar más.

―Esperemos que solo sea una falsa alarma, Edward.

―No sé, Garrett. Esta vez creo que es más que eso… debemos estar preparados.

El ogro estaba tratando de pensar como el desequilibrado de Liam y pensaba que él podía usar sus contactos sucios para llegar a la empresa y tomar posesión de esta mediante cualquier mierda de excusa, o que quizás podría amenazarlos, a cualquiera de los socios, para que cedieran parte de ella. Puntualmente no sabía lo que ese tipejo haría ni a través de quién, ni siquiera Tyler pudo averiguarlo, cuestión que lo frustraba por la incertidumbre en la que estaban.

Y de alguna manera Edward no erraba en sus presentimientos.

Los planes de Liam habían sido cuidadosamente trazados para no ser él a quien perjudicara si las cosas no salían como él las había planeado, y pensaba darle al dueño de las industrias _"Lux et Umbra"_ en donde más le dolía. Sería fácil que cediera a su "negociación", porque un padre es capaz de dar lo que sea por sus retoños, y seguro Damián no sería la excepción a la regla.

Sonrió, mientras su chofer y uno de sus hombres de confianza lo llevaban hasta destino, pues finalmente Elizabeth le había hecho un favor desligándose públicamente de él, pues no conseguirían asociarlo con este plan al que haría a ella responsable ante las autoridades.

 _"Pobre Elizabeth. La locura la llevará a cometer otro delito por venganza hacia Damián y hacia Edward"_ pensó, sonriendo con malicia.

El coche se estacionó a una cuadra de la entrada principal de la escuela que Liam el día anterior había visitado. Otro de sus coches lo esperaba ya en la cuadra que colindaba con la salida trasera, el que llevaría de paseo a la pequeña Beatriz.

Miró la hora en su reloj de oro blanco y, según lo que recordaba del día siguiente, ese sería el momento en que los pequeñines saldrían a su merecido recreo, por lo que era el momento de entrar.

―Ya saben, espérenme aquí y estén atentos por cualquier cosa ―dijo a sus hombres antes de abrirse él mismo la puerta para salir del auto.

―Como ordene, señor ―respondieron los dos hombres al unísono, antes que el jefe descendiera del coche.

Caminó muy campante, con sus gafas puestas y su barba de dos días cubriéndole su rostro, hacia la entrada y meneó la cabeza cuando no vio a ninguno de los guardaespaldas de la pequeña de punto fijo en el lugar. Había sopesado la opción de encontrarse con uno de los hombres que custodiaba a la niña allí, y había hecho un plan para distraerlo, pero al parecer, las cosas iban a ser más fáciles de lo que pensaba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, el hombre que lo recibió el día anterior le costó reconocerlo hasta que Liam bajó sus gafas oscuras y lo miró por sobre estas, sonriendo el portero y abriéndole la puerta enseguida para hacerlo pasar.

Liam lo saludó con exagerada amabilidad y le contó a lo que iba.

―Tengo un encuentro concretado con la señora directora.

―Uhm… ella no avisó de nada.

― ¿Podría ir y decirle que estoy aquí? Yo estaré dando vueltas, si eso no es un problema…

―Yo… no sé…

―Hombre, sería un secreto, al menos yo no se lo diré a nadie ―guiñó un ojo y de su bolsillo sacó un fardo de billetes que metió directamente en el bolsillo del overol del hombre, que se quedó mudo y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Diciéndole que estaría por ahí pululando mientras él lo anunciaba con la directora, Liam caminó tranquilo pero con paso decidido por uno de los pasillos el cual estaba hecho de concreto y ventanales que daban una vista amplia hacia el patio donde se dirigía y donde pudo ver apenas uno que otro estudiante dando vueltas por ahí.

Al parecer, el recreo se había adelantado cinco minutos, pues la mayoría estaba ya dentro de sus aulas. Torció la boca con frustración, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de una minusválida que leía un papel entre sus manos y sonreía.

Una sonrisa similar a la de la niña apareció en el rostro de Liam, que comenzó a caminar hacia ella, inspirando profundo, listo para actuar. Caminó un poco más rápido, sabiendo que no podía perder mucho el tiempo, hasta que salió al aire libre para encontrarse con su nueva pequeña amiga.

― ¡Beatriz!

La adolecente se sobresaltó, alzando su rostro y mirando al hombre que le sonrió mientras se quitaba las gafas oscuras, al que reconoció del día anterior. Rápidamente guardó la que parecía ser una carta de amor, al costado de su silla de ruedas, y saludó educadamente al señor.

―Hola.

― ¿Te habías olvidado de nuestra cita? ―preguntó él, siempre tratando de parecer amigable.

Beatriz torció su cabeza y se rascó el cuero cabelludo, arrugando sus cejas. La visita del hombre, aunque extraña, le pareció intrascendente, por lo que no estaba en el lado de su disco duro que albergaba sus recuerdos importantes.

―Uhm… no… más o menos.

― ¿Pero me recuerdas de ayer, verdad? ¿De lo que hablamos y todo eso…?

Ese tono divertido molestó a la hermana menor de Edward Cullen, que sacó a relucir el carácter que al parecer, era semejante al de su hermano.

―Que esté en silla de ruedas no significa que sea tonta o que tenga problemas de memoria.

―Oh… ―no pudo decir más ante el arranque de la niña, que parece tenía su carácter. Quiso reírse, pero eso hubiera empeorado las cosas. Además el tiempo estaba corriendo, debía ponerse manos a la obra―. Bueno pues, ¿Me acompañas hacia el gimnasio?

―Me dijo que vendría con su nieto ―recordó ella.

―Y así es. Entró por la puerta que ayer me mostraste, por donde van a meter el equipamiento que doné. ¿Vienes? Mi nieto quiere conocerte, se entusiasmó mucho cuando le hablé de ti.

Beatriz dudó un poco, pero finalmente accedió a acompañar al hombre, que a toda velocidad la sacaba del patio, ahora casi vacío, hacia el sector del gimnasio principal. Cuando estuvieron allí, a Beatriz le pareció extraño que él siguiera de largo, pasándose de la entrada principal, empujando la silla con más rapidez de lo habitual. Quiso poner el freno a sus ruedas estas sobre el movimiento cuando iba a intentarlo, fue el mismo hombre quien las apartó

― ¡Ey! ―exclamó con enojo, mirando hacia atrás―. ¡La puerta de entrada al gimnasio estaba por ahí!

―Ya lo sé, pero hay alguien que nos espera por la entrada trasera…

― ¿Su nieto?

El nieto de Liam estaba desarrollándose muy rápido o simplemente el hombre que empujó la débil y vieja puerta de madera de metro noventa de estatura y cuerpo macizo, no era el dichoso nieto inválido del que él le habló. El pánico se situó en la boca del estómago de Beatriz cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella y sujetarla con fuerza desmedida por el antebrazo.

― ¡¿Qué… qué…?! ―Beatriz no alcanzó a decir más, cuando el tipo alto y vestido de negro puso sobre su boca un pañuelo empapado de algo que olía como ácido, levantándola en vilo sobre la silla a medida que ella poco a poco perdía la conciencia, mientras otro hombre aparecía en escena y tomaba la silla de ruedas, la desdoblaba y a toda velocidad la sacaba del lugar.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Liam regresaba al patio por el pasillo desierto de ojos indiscretos que pudieran haberle chafado los planes, rumbo a la oficina de la directora para tener una charla con ella. Se encargó de mirar hacia todos lados mientras caminaba, y se sintió satisfecho pues su pequeño paseo no había levantado sospechas.

Como la vez anterior, llegó ante la secretaria de la directora y la saludó con esa voz profunda que usaba para seducir a las mujeres. La chica se sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, invitando al invitado a seguirla a la oficina de la directora, quien la esperaba.

―Señor LaVey, que gusto volver a verle ―lo saludó la principal de la escuela, tendiéndole la mano y usando el apellido que Liam inventó para despistar.

―Gracias por recibirme sin una cita previa, pero me urgía hablar con usted ―se sentó en el lugar que la mujer le indicaba, al otro lado del viejo escritorio y exponía su asunto sin rodeos―. Me temo que la inscripción de mi nieto tendrá que esperar una semana al menos. Debemos viajar al extranjero de forma urgente y no regresaré hasta dentro de cinco o seis días. Es un asunto familiar imposible de eludir.

―Yo entiendo, señor LaVey ―respondió la mujer, escondiendo su decepción.

―Pero me gustaría que asegurara un puesto para mi pequeño, y mi intención de hacer el donativo sigue en pie, por supuesto.

― ¿De verdad?... Digo… ―se retracto con vergüenza―. Claro… yo prepararé todo para la llegada de su nieto cuando usted lo considere pertinentes.

―Le haré llegar con mi asistente los documentos necesario para la inscripción mañana mismo― entonces Liam se volvió a levantar y la mujer lo imitó, un poco confundida, tirándose la chaqueta de su traje de dos piezas negro―. Y disculpe que mi visita sea tan corta y rápida, pero debo cubrir asuntos importantes antes de viajar.

―No se preocupe. Por favor, vaya tranquilo y visítenos cuando esté de regreso.

―Muy amable de su parte, señora ―dijo, extendiendo la mano a través del escritorio que lo separaba de la mujer. Sonrió y sin más preámbulo, salió de la oficina.

No se tomó el tiempo de despedirse de la amable secretaria, poniendo las gafas sobre sus ojos antes de salir por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a su coche, cuyo motor ya estaba en marcha cuando él lo abordó.

Cuando se puso en marcha, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le habló a uno de sus importantes contactos que esperaban sus órdenes desde el lugar donde recibirían a la pequeña Beatriz.

―La chiquilla estará dopada un buen rato, así que manténgala en una de las habitaciones bajo la custodia de mis hombres. Cuando despierte, la moverán hacia el sótano donde llevarán a Elizabeth para hacerle compañía.

 _―Está todo listo_. ―respondió la voz masculina al otro lado.

―Al anochecer estaré por allí, quizás antes, pero te confirmaré ―informó con voz rotunda―. Y por cierto, tu dinero por este favorcito ya está en tu cuenta.

 _―Gracias. ―_ Y sin más, la línea telefónica se cortó. Fue entonces que Liam suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, afirmándola en la reposadera, sintiendo el éxito moverse por sus venas, después que la primera y más importante etapa de su plan estuviera cumplida.

Esperaba que por la noche, cuando se comunicaran con papá Damián, este ya estuviera demasiado desesperado para entregar lo que él quería.

Media hora más tarde, una profesora ingresaba a la oficina de la directora para ponerla en conocimiento de una situación irregular.

― ¿Qué se escapó, dice usted? ―preguntó incrédula la directora, quitándose sus lentes.

―Después del intermedio, Beatriz no regresó a la sala, señora directora ―explicó la profesora con voz potente, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, sin dar señales de estar preocupada. Para ella, todo los niños en la etapa adolecente eran unos diablos con las hormonas en desorden, por eso que se escaparan de las clases no era para ella una novedad.

―Pero… pero el portero la hubiera visto… ―intentaba hallar una explicación, pero la profesora expuso sus puntos que para ella eran irrefutables.

―Si un alumno intenta escapar, es porque lo hizo evadiendo la seguridad o usando alguna salida no convencional.

―Pero estamos hablando de Beatriz.

―Para mí no hay diferencia. Ella es una chiquilla como cualquier otra, y no creo que la silla de ruedas haya sido un problema.

― ¡Dios mío! ―se masajeó la sien, sintiendo el creciente dolor de cabeza que se le avecinaba—. No pensaba que Beatriz fuera capaz de algo como esto…

―Insisto, a mí no me extraña. Es más, creo que es muy probable que se escapara con algún noviecito y más tarde, antes de acaba la jornada, tuviera la intención de regresar, pues sus cosas quedaron en la sala de clases.

La directora arrugó la frente y frotó el dedo índice contra la barbilla. Eso era extraño.

―Si ella se escapó, no tenía razón de ser que dejara sus cosas…

―Una treta para despistar ―insistió la adusta profesora.

―Bien, enviaré a registrar el colegio ―levantó el auricular de su teléfono de escritorio para comunicarse con un par de inspectores―. Por favor, profesora, envíeme a las tres niñitas más cercanas a Beatriz para hablar con ella, quizás sepan algo de esto. Luego me comunicaré con su padre.

―Dudo que hablen, pero haré lo que me pide.

Cuando las niñas amigas de Beatriz llegaron a la oficina, traían cara de preocupadas e insistían en que la teoría de la profesora no era verdad. Beatriz no era una niña que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, y nada tenía que ver su condición de minusválida.

—Le juro por Diosito que ella no tenía planes de escapar… ―dijo una de las niñas.

―Estaba entusiasmada porque habló de reunirse después de la escuela con la novia de su padre, para ayudarla con algo sobre la boda… o algo así ―advirtió otra de las amigas―. No se escaparía porque eso significaría que su papá la castigaría y no la dejaría intervenir en los preparativos.

Entonces, y después del dialogo con las niñas y que la búsqueda por el colegio haya sido infructuosa, la directora advirtió que debía comunicarse con el apoderado de la niña y ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

― ¡Ay, Dios mío! ―exclamó, levantando el auricular, para comunicarse con el señor Damián Brandon y ponerlo a tanto de lo ocurrido.

**OO**

―Tyler no se ha movido de la empresa del tipo ese. Él ha estado en reuniones y en la tarde quedó con él, porque le contaría uno de sus planes ―advirtió Emmett al resto de los caballeros que rodeaba la mesa ovalada de la sala de juntas en el edificio de "Lux et Umbra"―. Todo mundo está atento.

― ¿Y la demanda…? ―quiso saber Jacob, mirando a Rose, la única mujer que destacaba en el grupo.

―Ya se entregó el oficio en fiscalía. Ahora está en curso y dentro de los próximos días se le serpa notificado a Liam sobre lo que hemos hecho contra él. Con suerte, más trapos sucios que ese imbécil ha escondido, comenzarán a salir a la luz.

―Y creo, y aunque Edward gruña ―intervino Garrett― debemos tomar el ejemplo de la vieja urraca y dar algún tipo de entrevista sobre lo que ha pasado, tanto con la vieja como con el tipo este. Que se hagan públicos nuestros presentimientos es un punto a favor si Liam intenta hacer algo.

―Creo que puede ser una buena estrategia ―concordó Damián, mirando a su hijo, quien arrugó la boca y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado―. Hablaremos con el encargado de relaciones públicas y discutiremos con él si es prudente hacerlo, y de qué forma abordarlo.

Damián arrugó la frente cuando sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, respondiendo la llamada de su secretaria. Se disculpó con el resto y se levantó de la mesa para contestar.

 _―Señor, la directora del colegio de Beatriz necesita hablar con usted. Es por un tema urgente._

― ¿No te dijo de qué se trataba?

― _Me dijo que era algo delicado, fue todo._

Damián inspiró y pensó sobre qué diablura se le había ocurrido a su hija adolecente justo en ese momento. Ya se la imaginaba sentada esperando en la oficina de la directora después de haberle rogado que no se comunicaran con él. Dios, pero lo iba a oír si se trataba de alguna falta. La castigaría de por vida.

Sin esperar más, marcó al número del colegio mientras se la imaginaba respondiéndole a algún profesor por algo que ella consideraría una injusticia, o defendiendo a alguno de sus compañeros, sin importarle que eso la metiera en líos. Pero no se imaginó lo que la directora le comunicaría a continuación.

Después de decir quién era, pidió lo comunicaran con la directora, la que lo saludó con temblor en la voz.

— _Señor Brandon, lamento interrumpirlo…_ ―dijo la mujer.

―Usted dirá, qué pasó con Beatriz ―arrugó la frente y metió la mano desocupada al bolsillo de su pantalón, en espera de oír a la señora directora.

 _―Ocurrió una situación poco habitual, me temo. Le cuento: después del intermedio cerca de mediodía, Beatriz no regresó a la sala de clases, y la profesora advierte que ella puede haber pasado de la clase, escapándose._

Después de uno o dos segundos en los que Damián se quedó en silencio, procesando la información, preguntó con incredulidad:

― ¿Me está diciendo que Beatriz escapó del colegio?

 _—Es una teoría._

― ¡¿En teoría?! ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!

― _Ejem… señor Brandon, ¿No sería mejor que lo discutiéramos aquí?_

―Dígame una cosa ―insistió preocupado y con la voz tensa―. ¿Y esto…hace cuánto ocurrió?

 _―Como le digo, presumimos que fue cerca del mediodía por lo que habrán pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde entonces_.

― ¡Por vida de Jesús!

 _―Lo extraño es que las cosas de su hija siguen en la sala de clases, por lo que se presume que ella regresaría antes del final de la jornada…_

―Beatriz no haría algo así ―murmuró tanto para sí como para la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Él conocía a su hija, y sabía que ella no haría una estupidez como esa.

― _También me cuesta creerlo, señor, pero debemos ponernos en todos los casos, y que una alumna arranque de clases, es algo habitual_ ―explicó la mujer, pero para Damián esas explicaciones no lo satisfacían.

―Deme veinte minutos y estoy allá. Comuníquese conmigo sobre cualquier cosa que sepa de aquí hasta que yo llegue, por favor.

 _―Aquí lo espero._

Colgó y se giró lentamente, encontrándose con Edward justo detrás de él. Damián se llevó una mano al pecho y un dolor extraño lo atravesó, mientras su respiración se hacía más pesada. Una sensación terrible y escalofriante lo sofocaba, sensación que se negaba a aceptar.

― ¿Qué sucede con Beatriz? ―preguntó Edward mirando los ojos de su padre, que poco a poco comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos. No le pasó desapercibido el temblor en su voz ni en sus manos, que agarraban fuertemente el aparato móvil.

―La directora… la directora dice que ella escapó del colegio. No regresó a la sala después del recreo…

―Quizás se unió a las chicas ―intervino James, acercándose a ellos ―con esto de que estaba entusiasmada con los preparativos de la boda. No se aguantó esperar…

Y mientras James trataba de buscar una explicación lógica, Damián volvió a mirar a su hijo… y entonces lo supo. La amargura y su instinto de padre le dijeron que su hija efectivamente no se había escapado como la directora aseguraba, sino que ella estaba en peligro. Entonces no aguantó más y se derrumbó frente a Edward que tuvo que reaccionar rápido para sujetarlo y que no se estrellara contra el piso. Los demás hombres se levantaron al unísono y rápidamente para ayudarlo, mientras Damián comenzaba a sollozar.

―¡Mi niña…!¡Dios mío, mi niña… no mi niña, por favor, no mi niña…!

― ¡Damián, Damián! ―le hablaba Edward, con su rostro muy cerca del de su padre, que parecía estar en shock―. ¡Papá, papá, escúchame!

―Mi niña… ―seguía sollozando él, con sus rodillas sobre el piso, ignorando a Edward, meneando la cabeza. Fue el mismo sentimiento de años atrás cuando le llamaron para informarle del accidente de su niñita, la misma sensación desasosiego y desesperación de entonces sentía en ese momento―. Mi niña está en peligro, lo sé…

―Iremos a ese colegio y nos cercioraremos de la información. Y no daremos nada por sentado hasta que…

― ¡No tengo que dar nada por sentado, Edward! ―gritó de pronto, quitando de en frente el vaso de agua que Rose se había apresurado a llevar para él―. ¡Mi hija está en peligro, lo sé, lo sé!

― ¿Creen… creen que Liam tiene que ver con esto?

La pregunta de Jacob los dejó a todos pasmados. Era imposible, al menos para ellos, pensar en alguien que quisiera salirse con la suya a través de una niña. Pero había muchos dementes sueltos por ahí, como Liam Patterson, entonces supieron que no había más tiempo que perder.

―Hay que movernos entonces. Ahora ―Dijo Garrett, ayudando a levantarse a Damián― Edward, James y Jacob, acompañen a Damián al colegio. Pidan ver cámaras de seguridad y hablen con la gente que pudo haber visto algo. Rosalie, Emmett, y yo nos comunicaremos con la policía de investigaciones para poner en aviso del hecho, después nos comunicaremos con Tyler, lo pondremos al tanto y le pediremos que haga lo que sea para confirmar lo que Damián presume…

―Dios, espero que no sea así… ―lloriqueó Rosalie abrazada a su marido, que estaba tan consternado como su esposa. Pero Garrett tenía razón, debían comenzar a moverse rápido antes que más tiempo siguiera pasando.

Cuando llegan en tiempo récord al colegio, Damián parecía estar en shock pues poco habló durante el tiempo en que él y sus acompañantes estuvieron en la sala de reuniones de la escuela, con la directora, la profesora y un inspector general de la escuela. Tuvo Edward que tomar las riendas del asunto.

― ¡¿Me está diciendo, asegurándome que una niña cuyo comportamiento es intachable, igual que sus notas, y que además es destacada en una actividad deportiva de este colegio, se escapó, así como así?! ―preguntó, mirando a la profesora que había informado a la directora sobre el asunto. Ella era una mujer seria, que rayaba en lo ruda, pero tener a este hombre, al que conocían como el ogro Masen, frente a ella y en todo su esplendor, la dejó a ella como una pobre e indefensa gacela.

―Ejem… si me permite, mis años de educadora me confirman que esto es habitual…

― ¡Es habitual en alguien con otro tipo de comportamiento! ―rebatió el ogro, rojo de ira―. Lo que aquí sucede, es que mi hermana está desaparecida. Que alguien pudo haber entrado a este lugar y pudo habérsela llevado frente a sus ojos. Y claro, qué mejor que plantear esta estúpida teoría para quedar libre de culpas.

― ¡Es imposible que alguien entre sin ser registrado o anunciado por el portero! Menos que se inmiscuya en las dependencias del colegio sin la compañía de alguien ―explicó el inspector general, a quien también le temblaba la voz.

― ¡Que traigan al jodido portero, ahora! ―demandó Edward, encargándose el mismo hombre de salir hecho un bólido a buscar al encargado de la portería. Se acercó entonces Edward hasta Damián, que estaba sentado y en silencio, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Se inclinó y pudo una mano sobre su hombro, apretándole ligeramente―. La encontraremos, ya verás.

Damián sacudió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza y levantó sus ojos hasta su hijo, deseando con todo su corazón creer lo que él decía, de lo contrario se volvería loco y acabaría muriendo de la pena.

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue registrar el bolso de Beatriz que se había quedado en la sala, para ver si encontraban algo, pero nada. Incluso su teléfono celular estaba ahí en silencio, encargándose James de revisarlo y ver si había algo allí que los pudiera ayudar, pero nada. Este mismo recibió una llamada de Garrett cuando esperaban el arribo del portero:

 _― ¿Todavía nada?_

―No ―se apartó y bajó la voz―. Y para empeorarlo no hay cámaras de seguridad que se puedan revisar. Las del patio estaban fuera de servicio desde inicio de semana. Y nadie vio a Beatriz salir por ninguna parte. Es como si se hubiera hecho humo.

 _― ¿Quizás esté dentro del establecimiento aún?_

―No lo creo, han dado vuelva el lugar. Incluso lo hicieron por segunda vez cuando Edward se los ordenó, después de amenazarlos con una demanda.

― _Mierda… ¿Y Damián?_

―Está en shock o algo así ―dijo, mirando por sobre su hombro al hombre que lo había criado como hijo, con la vista perdida y el dolor evidente de un padre desesperado―. El pobre no ha reaccionado a nada.

― ¡Dios mío! Por cierto, una patrulla de la Policía de investigaciones va para allá.

―Bien, te dejo ahora ―dijo, cuando el hombre de edad media vestido con un overol, entraba al cuarto.

― _Comuníquense con nosotros por cualquier cosa, por favor._

―Seguro.

El hombre se paró frente a la mesa, y miró a Edward, que era como toro furioso, cruzado de brazos esperando una explicación. Pero antes que él pudiera hablar, de la boca de la profesora salió una desafortunada frase que hizo aumentar la indignación de Edward:

―Él es hermano de la niña que se arrancó de clases…

― ¡No vuelva a decir que Beatriz se arrancó de su jodida clase, porque pondré una demanda tan grande en su contra, que no podrá seguir ejerciendo en ninguna parte!

―Ejem… Edward, por favor ―intervino James, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre―. Creemos que Beatriz fue sacada por alguien desde este lugar, ¿usted puede decirnos si alguien sospechoso entró al recinto?

―La directora recibe visitas de apoderados y otras personas todos los días. Cada uno es registrado, nadie entra sin autorización.

―Ahora ―James se dirigió hacia la directora, aun temblorosa por el arranque de Edward― ¿puede decirme si este hombre está dentro de las visitas que usted recibió hoy?

La mujer miró la pantalla del teléfono y pestañeó. El hombre de la fotografía le resultaba familiar…. Pero había algo diferente… la barba.

―Es el señor LaVey. Vino por matrículas para su nieto… que también es discapacitado…

― ¡Por un jodido Cristo! ―exclamó Edward, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

―Ayer vino y quiso recorrer las instalaciones para cerciorarse de que estaba en condiciones para recibir a su hijo. Le expliqué que aquí había otros niños con discapacidad que se movían sin problemas por el establecimiento cuando… ―la mujer dejó de hablar cuando recordó el día anterior, cuando ella lo llevó al patio y ese hombre, el señor LaVey, puso los ojos sobre Beatriz.

" _OH, Dios mío"_

― ¡Diga lo que sabe! ―le gritó Edward, a punto de perder los estribos.

―Él se acercó y saludó a Beatriz. Ayer ―respondió con voz temblorosa.

Damián se levantó y miró a su hijo con desconsuelo. La confirmación de que ese hombre le había puesto las manos encima a su hijita, lo sacó de su estado de entumecimiento.

―¡Entérese de una cosa, señora! ―exclamó Damián, mirando a la directora―. Ese tipo jamás ha tenido un nieto discapacitado, ni mucho menos lleva el apellido LaVey. Ese tipo es un demente que usó a mi niña para… Dios, ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

Edward se acercó a su padre para apoyarlo cuando este bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, soportando el dolor que le provocaba todo eso.

―Ahora, señora directora, es evidente que Patterson, o LaVey como lo conoce usted, está detrás de la desaparición de Beatriz ―habló Jame, tratando de mantener a raya la preocupación evidente por Beatriz, a quien quería como hermana―. La Policía de Investigaciones está de camino y necesitamos que usted relate los hechos como ocurrieron acerca de la visita de ese tipo.

―Claro, claro, colaboraré con todo ―respondió ella, mirando al abogado y luego a Edward y a Damián, dirigiéndole al padre de las niñas las siguientes palabras―. No es poco común que alguien venga a ver vacantes para el colegio, ni menos que pida recorrer las instalaciones, siempre en compañía mía o de alguien más, y no es hasta que la inscripción del alumno se concreta que confirmamos las identidades de los apoderados. No tenía cómo saber que ese hombre mentía sobre lo que decía. Por favor, perdóneme.

―Pero debe de haber ingresado hoy antes de hablar con usted. Si las cámaras de seguridad hubieran estado funcionando, podríamos confirmarlo ―rebatió Damián, molesto y dolido.

―La reparación del sistema de vigilancia demora al menos 10 días ―explicó ella, defendiéndose.

―Está bien, está bien, ahora no vale la pena discutir con eso. ―James miró a Edward― Comunícate con Tyler y ponlo al tanto, después retírense a la empresa con los muchachos. Yo me quedaré aquí para cerciorarme de que todo se haga correctamente con las declaraciones.

―Me quiero quedar si Beatriz aparece o… ―Damián cubrió su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward tragó grueso y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

―La traeremos de regreso, con cada pelo en su cabello, papá, y haremos que ese demente pague por lo que está haciendo. Ya vas a ver.

―Dios quiera, hijo…

**OO**

Tyler entró corriendo al baño privado que había dentro de la oficina que según Liam, sería la que ocuparía en adelante. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al sanitario, y alzando la tapa, expulsó toda la comida, producto de las náuseas que le provocó el llamado de Edward.

Asco, eso era lo que sentía. No era posible que el tipo que lo engendró fuera capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad por obtener más dinero y poder, y por salirse victorioso de una venganza que no tenía razón de ser. Una vez más sintió repugnancia por la sangre de ese hombre que corría por sus venas y una vez más sintió tanto miedo de en un futuro convertirse en alguien como él.

Cuando estuvo repuesto, dentro de lo que podía, se levantó del suelo, enjuagó sus boca, lavó su cara y tras secarla, salió derecho rumbo a la oficina de Liam, a quien se encontró hablando por teléfono en un idioma que él no conocía. Mientras esperaba que terminara, se quedó de pie, observándolo, y gritándole mentalmente lo mucho que lo despreciaba y lo avergonzado que estaba de llevar sus genes. Apenas lo toleraba, pero esperaba que ese tiempo que estaba pasando junto a él por razones de fuerza mayor, acabaran pronto pues él ya no lo soportaba.

 _"Te odio, Liam Patterson"._

― ¡Hijo mío! ―exclamó y se levantó, sonriendo como si nada―. Tenemos que salir, tengo algo que mostrarte.

―De qué se trata ―preguntó con algo más de tirantez en la voz.

―Se trata de los Masen, ¿estás listo para ver cómo cae esa familia? ―le guiñó el ojo y al pasar por el palmeó su brazo, invitándolo a que lo siguiera. Tyler así lo hizo, caminando detrás de él y sacando su teléfono, poniendo a funcionar el ícono de la grabadora de voz―. Tengo un valioso tesoro de los Masen, por el que no escatimarán en gastos a la hora de negociar con ellos para recuperarlo.

―Estás muy seguro de ti mismo ―respondió ganándose junto a él en el elevador por el que descendían.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―asintió Liam con entusiasmo, mirándolo por el reflejo de la puerta de metal―. Tengo todo cubierto. Cuando estemos allá te contaré los detalles de mi plan.

Entonces Tyler supo que dentro de poco vería a la niña, el mismo tiempo que Liam demoraría en develar su plan, plan que él interceptaría.

* * *

 **Ya casi se nos va el ogro, damas.**

 **A todas que han comentado siempre con buena onda y respeto, mi más sincero agradecimiento. A las que han acompañado esta historia con altos y bajos desde el inicio y a quienes se fueron acoplando en el camino, gracias también. Se les quiere y se les agradece con todo el corazón que sigan aquí. Espero que sigan acompañándome en lo que ya viene pronto una vez le digamos adiós al Ogro Masen.**

 **A mi equipo, el de siempre: Gaby Madrzi, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte, todo mi amor por su amistad y poyo incondicional. Sumo además a doña Yenny Arias por sus iniciativas y su tremendo apoyo. ¡Ya eres parte del equipo, nena!**

 **Nos volvemos a leer la otra semana y atentas a las novedades en el grupo de facebook.**

 **Besotes a todas.**

Cata!


	25. Chapter 25

**¡PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL OGRO DAMAS!**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Liam, con su habitual halo de un triunfador, esta vez mucho más notorio que de costumbre, se dirigió en compañía de su hijo hasta su centro de operaciones. Su idea, como siempre, era no salir perjudicado después de todo, por eso, fue el Centro de Atención Especial Penitenciario Femenino, el lugar elegido, donde precisamente su esposa lo aguardaba.

Tenía todo muy bien planeado en su cabeza. Finalmente culparía a una Masen, como el patriarca de esa familia alguna vez lo hizo con él. Con entusiasmo, y como si se tratara de la organización de una fiesta, Liam le contaba con lujo de detalles a su hijo, cuáles eran sus pasos a seguir.

Tyler en tanto, iba a su lado, mirando la nuca del guardaespaldas que iba sentado de copiloto, mordiéndose la lengua con tal de no abrir la boca para decirle que se callara de una vez por todas. Debía impostar en su conducta, total impasibilidad frente a lo que ese hombre, su progenitor, iba diciendo, por mucho asco que eso a él le causaba. Además, la grabadora dentro del bolsillo de su americana seguía funcionando, tomando nota del plan que Liam traía entre manos.

―Todo parecerá obra de Elizabeth. Los hombres están listos para decir que ella y su abogado dieron la orden del rapto de la minusválida para presionar a su enemigo eterno y de paso joderle la vida a su nieto. Una mujer como ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de lo que él le hiciera, ¿no? ―explicaba con ligereza, moviendo sus manos al aire mientras el coche salía de la autopista y se desviaba por un camino angosto―. Los documentos del traspaso que Damián debe firmar están listos. Será una venta ficticia de las acciones de su empresa para que todo parezca en orden. Las de Edward también pasarán a mí poder, es más que seguro que cederá para salvarle el pellejo a su hermana, aunque a él no se le conozca por ser tan noble. Claro, ellos harán esto sin siquiera verme la cara. Siempre habrá intermediarios, y no podrán culparme de nada, no les convendría.

― ¿Qué harás con Elizabeth, y con la niña?

―Con mi Elizabeth no lo sé, creo que la dejaré en este mundo un poco más de tiempo para que siga pagando ―meditó en voz alta, pasándose el dedo índice por el labio―. Con la chiquilla, honestamente tampoco lo sé. La pobre ya perdió sensibilidad de la cintura hacia abajo, creo que con eso y el susto que se debe haber llevado por ayudar en los negocios de su padre, es suficiente. Pero quizás me la quede hasta el límite de tiempo que la ley me lo permite antes de soltarla, para asegurarme que su papi no haga nada estúpido. Si lo hace, puedo volver a llegar rápidamente a la lisiada o a cualquiera de los suyos, a Edward por ejemplo. ¿Y qué sería del pobre Damián con una hija en silla de ruedas y otro hijo muerto?

― ¿No crees que Damián ya llamó para reportar la desaparición de su hija?

—Y tendrá que esperar las cuarenta y ocho horas que dicta la ley para que se dé por desaparecida y comience la búsqueda. Dentro de ese periodo de tiempo, él y yo tendremos todo arreglado. No involucrará a la ley, además no le conviene… se me puede salir un tiro del arma si me pongo nervioso ―agregó como si se tratara de un chiste.

Tyler apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en dos puños y apretó los dientes. Sin duda, el tipo sentado a su lado con traje caro, estaba completamente demente.

― ¿Y cómo te pondrás en contacto con él? ¿Cuándo? ―preguntó Tyler cuando el auto se detuvo frente a una entrada alternativa y poco concurrida del centro médico, que escaseaba de seguridad, aunque al arquitecto no se le hacía raro. Es muy probable que Liam haya hecho que sus contactos quitaran toda clase de custodia que chafara sus planes.

Liam se bajó del coche antes de contestarle, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se abrochaba la chaqueta de su traje.

―Uhm... ―miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera― dentro de unos minutos, alguno de mis contactos le hará una llamada en donde le hará…

―Deja que yo me encargue.

La propuesta de su hijo dejó a Liam estupefacto. Detuvo su andar y se giró para mirarlo, con el semblante serio y sereno, una fiel copia suya, su heredero, su aliado. La sonrisa en su rostro dio a entender de lo dichoso que se encontraba con el ofrecimiento de su hijo, mientras este por dentro Tyler estaba que explotaba. Lo único que quería, era acabar con todo eso de una buena vez y cortar todo tipo de vínculo que lo uniera a ese hombre, que no había hecho más que arruinarle la vida.

Esa sería su venganza, en nombre de su madre que había sufrido por el abandono y el rechazo que él no demoró en demostrar ante ella cuando le dijo que tenía un hijo, el que jamás creyó como suyo. Por sus penurias, por todo lo que tuvo que trabajar para salir adelante, por oírla llorar por las noches, por toda esa seguidilla de sufrimientos, Liam Patterson pagaría.

Pagaría también por lo que le estaba haciendo a esa niña y a esa familia, y cuando supiera que todo ese tiempo, cuando él lo creyó un aliado, no era más que un espía del bando contrario, para colaborar en su caída, que estaba muy próxima.

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Tyler inspiró y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, porque sus impulsos de romperle la cara podrían ganar fuerza y salir de su escondite.

―Tengo un asunto pendiente con Edward ―carraspeó y miró sus zapatos, escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos―. Voy a solucionarlo ahora. ¿No es eso lo que quería, que Edward y su gente recibieran la estocada que lo tirara al suelo de una vez? Hoy habrá perdido su empresa y a su esposa.

― ¡Eso es estupendo! ―palmeó su espalda y lo invitó a seguir caminando por los pasillos húmedos y oscuros que era por donde uno de los hombres lo guiaba. En total eran siete u ocho hombres que resguardaban a Liam y pululaban alrededor. Tyler tomó nota mental de ello en el caso de ser necesario.

Un hombre de rostro duro y tan alto como el joven y atormentado arquitecto, custodiaba una puerta de hierro negro la que abrió de inmediato en cuanto Liam apareció frente a él. Desde la puerta, él y su hijo miraron la pequeña figura que se hallaba tendida sobre la cama, totalmente inconsciente. Tyler tuvo como primer impulso apartar a Liam de un empujón y acercarse a la pequeña primero para cerciorarse que estuviera respirando para sacarla de una vez de ese lugar, pero hacerlo echaría abajo sus planes. De cierto modo agradecía que la niña aún durmiera para no ser consciente de lo que ocurría. Solo esperaba que cuando despertará, lo hiciera alrededor de los suyos.

―Ahí tenemos a la más pequeña del clan –murmuró Liam, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la cabeza mientras la observaba. Tyler lo miró de reojo cuando este suspiro contemplando la, como si se tratara de un padre viendo dormir a su hijo.

" _Maldito demente_ " pensó para sí, antes de girarse e invitar implícitamente a Liam a salir de ahí. Tenía que moverse rápido.

—Bueno, creo que te presentaré a mi esposa en otro momento. Ahora te daré instrucciones de como debes ponerte en contacto con el clan de Edward Masen.

Camino de regreso por el pasillo hasta que el mismo Liam abrió la puerta de otro cuarto pequeño donde había apenas una mesa cuadrada y dos sillas, seguro, pensó a Tyler mientras se sentaba, Liam ya había recorrido y memorizado bien ese lugar y muy probable es que esa cuartucho de concreto frío lo usaría como sala de reuniones,

Liam se sentó frente a su hijo y descanso los brazos sobre la mesa, mientras Tyler cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho, como si se tratara de un escudo.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? —Se apresuró en preguntar Liam, asegurándose de la De si ion de su hijo cuando este asintió secamente y en silencio espero sus instrucciones, habló—: Hay un par de hombres cercando la casa de Edward Masen. Se me dijo que ha habido mucho movimiento en las últimas horas, probablemente porque ya están enterados de que la niña salió a pasear sin avisar.

"La cuestión es que cuando llegues allí en compañía de mi chofer y mi guardaespaldas, solicites hablar con Damián. Cuando lo consigas, le dices que tienes noticias de Beatriz y que sabes cómo recuperarla. Uhm… ―puso un dedo sobre sus labios, pensando. Enseguida agregó—. Sería bueno que dijeras que oíste un diálogo entre Elizabeth y yo, donde ella me contaba lo del secuestro y lo que pedía por este, puedes decir que yo estaba tratando de persuadir la de dejarlo de que no estaba bien, y cosas como esas ya saben, que me hagan parecer una linda persona. Puedes aconsejarles que cedan en cuanto a lo que ella pide pues la oíste decidida a actuar."

"Es probable que él, quiera saber dónde está su hijita, y cuando eso pase, lo traes aquí, y ya mis hombres de confianza acaban de una vez con la negociación. ¿Me explico?"

Tyler inspiró y asintió secamente, otra vez. No podía hablar porque estaba mordiéndose la lengua. Liam era muy estúpido si pensaba que ese plan podría haber funcionado, pero estaba tan apresurado en cobrar su venganza y además de apropiarse de parte de la fortuna de Damián y Edward, que no estaba pensando con claridad. No dijo nada por supuesto, dejó que Liam siguiera creyendo que su plan era una maravilla y que él estaba de acuerdo.

― ¿Eso es todo?

―Adviérteles que nada de policías porque la chiquilla va a morir en el instante que las sirenas suene. Debes venir con Damián y Edward, los que te acompañarán en el coche. Este irá seguido por otro vehículo, por si se ofrece cualquier cosa.

―Está bien.

―Y advierte a Isabella que prepare sus cosas y las de su hija, porque a más tardar esta noche la quiero fuera de esa casa y lejos de Edward.

―Claro —volvió a conceder Tyler, poniéndose de pie para poner en marcha el inscribe plan de Liam.

―Ordena a tus hombres esperarme en las puertas de la casa, no es buena idea que entren conmigo ―concluyó rápidamente el arquitecto, pensando que necesitaría tiempo lejos de los oídos de esos hombres para hablar con Damián y el resto. Liam arrugó la frente, pues no estaba muy contento con aquella idea.

―No es seguro para ti.

―Deja que yo me encargue de eso, ellos no van a hacerme nada. Enviaré un menaje a Bella para que sea ella la que me deje entrar y no tener problemas —pensó y propuso, para usar esa instancia de enviarle un mensaje a Edward, explicándole a grandes rasgos como iba todo y que en breve estaría en su casa, como parte de la show de Liam… aunque más adelante sabría Liam que el show lo estuvo dando Tyler para él desde hace tiempo, cuando se unió a la familia Masen.

―Confío en ti, hijo mío. Después de esto haremos a grandes cosas juntos, estarás en el lugar que te corresponde con la gente con quienes me eres codearte. Ya verás.

―Es mejor que me ponga en marcha, el tiempo pasa rápido.

―Es cierto, es cierto.

Salieron a paso rápido por el pasillo hacia la misma puerta por donde entraron acercándose Liam a sus hombres a darles las instrucciones. Una vez se despidió de su hijo y le deseó suerte en la misión, regreso adentro y dejó a su hijo sentado en a la parte atrae era del coche. Allí, Tyler sacó su teléfono, detuvo la grabadora de voz y envío un rápido mensaje a Edward es llega que esperaba que ella te leyera

**oo**

Damián, sentado y con su espalda encorvada hacia adelante, sostenía su cabeza entre las manos, atormentándose y culpándose por haber relajado la seguridad de su hija justo en ese momento. Se sentía un mal padre pues no pensó que Liam pudiera atacarlo en uno de sus puntos más débiles. Siempre tuvo miedo que acudiera a amenazar a Edward, que era el más ligado a Elizabeth. Ni siquiera pensó que pudiera ir detrás de Alice y ni imaginó que pudiera usar a su hijita menor para provocarlo.

" _Dios, qué estúpido soy"_

Pero su esperanza estaba en Tyler, que aseguró se percataría personalmente que Beatriz estuviera bien. Pero desde ese mensaje habían pasado horas y nada de él se sabía, comenzando su desesperación a burbujear desde el centro de su pecho.

Apenas levantó su cabeza cuando sintió una mano femenina apretarle el brazo y luego sentarse a su lado, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Agradecía la compañía de la mujer que amaba y que estuviera para él para apoyarlo, pero lo único que lo reconfortaría era tener noticias de su hija, no esa infusión caliente que Carmen dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

A lo lejos se oía hablar al resto de los hombres, entre ellos Edward que de tanto en tanto alzaba la voz y maldecía, prometiendo volarle la tapa de los sesos a Liam si algo le pasaba a su hermanita. Él apretaba los párpados con fuerza pues ni siquiera quería imaginarse en esa situación.

Su hija Alice y Bella estaban acompañando a Beatriz en su cuartito de juegos para que la niña no se percatara de las caras largas y el ambiente tenso que rondaba dentro de su casa.

― ¿Me dices cómo puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó bajito Carmen con su voz quebrajada, desesperada por no poder hacer nada.

―Es suficiente con que estés aquí ―alzó Damián la cabeza y la giró para darle un beso en la frente, volviendo a su posición inicial―. Ahora tenemos que esperar…

― ¿Y la policía no puede hacer nada más? ¿Qué pasa si ese demente se vuelve a escapar…?

― ¡No va a escapar! ¡No voy a dejar que eso pase!

―Dios, esto es tan espeluznante ―lloriqueó, limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Le dolía la desaparición de Beatriz, y no era para menos después de la conexión y el cariño mutuo que ambas sintieron― Bea es apenas una niña….

―Ven aquí ―movido por la voz en llanto de Carmen, Damián se reincorporó y la abrazó apretándola fuertemente, a ver si así el hielo que sentía dentro suyo retrocedía aunque fuera un poco.

― ¡Un mensaje de Tyler! ―gritó entonces Edward al cabo de unos segundos. Damián y Carmen automáticamente se levantaron y corrieron hasta él—. Dice que viene para acá montando un teatro. Hay que seguirle el juego porque viene con gente de Liam. Además dice que nada de policías visibles…

― ¡¿No dice nada sobre Beatriz?! ―preguntó Carmen, tomando la mano de su prometido fuertemente.

―Un momento… ―abrió Edward un segundo mensaje que respondía la pregunta de su padre. Lo leyó y soltó el aire de sus pulmones―. Dice que está bien, dormida al menos.

― ¿No te dice dónde está? ―quiso saber Jasper, que había llegado a acompañar a su esposa por supuesto, movido por la preocupación.

―Hay que esperar que llegue y nos dé más información ―respondió Edward, volviendo a leer los dos mensajes que el arquitecto había hecho llegar para él.

Carmen suspiró y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Damián, que la abrazó como si ella fuera la tabla que lo mantenía a flote. Rosalie tragó grueso y se abrazó a Emmett, que la besó en la frente, mientras Garrett, Jacob Y Jasper se miraban, tan ansioso como el resto de los asistentes. Aunque esa ansiedad estaba mezclada con otros sentimientos más fuertes y más escalofriantes, aunque nadie deseaba ponerse en el peor de los casos, todos estaban pensando en que las cosas saldrían bien.

― ¿Ya saben algo? ―preguntó Bella, apareciendo en la sala con el biberón vació de su hija, que luego de tomarlo había quedado profundamente dormida. Fue Rosalie la encargada de contestarle.

―Tyler viene para acá y trae noticias. Vio a Bea y dice que está dormida… al menos es mejor eso a que esté consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

―Y sobre los policías visibles, ¿no hay autos policiales afuera…? ―preguntó Carmen, recordando esa parte del mensaje de Tyler.

―La única patrulla llegó en un auto civil ―aclaró Jacob― por lo que podría haber sido de cualquiera de notros. Nadie ronda la casa, todos están en el despacho bloqueando las líneas telefónicas.

Edward asintió y agregó algo del mensaje que a él al menos, no le gustó nada.

―El arquitecto pidió que… que mi mujer lo recibiera en la puerta y lo dejara entrar.

― ¿Bella? ¿Por qué? ―extrañado dijo Garrett, mirando primero a Edward y luego a Bella, siendo esta la que concluyó en voz alta:

―Probablemente aquí, frente a los ojos de Liam, soy la única que no tendría problema en recibirlo, verdad…

―Joder, no me gusta… ―gruñó el ogro, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de su esposa.

―Es para traer de regreso a tu hermana, así que si estás pensando en truncar ese plan y encerrarme en mi habitación, no te resultará. ―Enderezó su espalda y arregló su falda plisada ―Ahora iré a la puerta a esperarlo, no creo que tarde.

Y dejando a todo el mundo mudo y sorprendido, la esposa del ogro caminó con paso ágil hacia la puerta principal, aun sosteniendo el biberón vació entre las manos. Después de un segundo, Garrett carraspeó y todos comentaron a moverse. Carmen y Rosalie decidieron ir a hacerle compañía a Alice, que también debía estar con los pelos de punta.

―Bueno, ya vemos quien manda en casa… ―murmuró Jacob, alejándose antes que el ogro saltara sobre él. Pero estaba con otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza, pero por supuesto que cuando todo eso pasara, iba a cobrarle a su demonio esa desfachatez.

― ¿Por qué crees que Liam lo habrá enviado a él?

―Para probar su fidelidad quizás ―meditó Damián a la pregunta de su Jasper―. No sé, aunque no me extraña que use incluso a su hijo para salir libre de culpa, para estar fuera de foco…

―Lo que el maldito no sabe es que todos los jodidos focos están apuntando a su fea cara.

Los dichos del ogro Masen tenían que ver sobre las pruebas más que suficientes que habían recabado, tanto en las cartas de Liam y sus cuadernos, como en las grabaciones de Tyler y los testimonios que él mismo escribió y firmó. Eran hechos que venían arrastrándose desde la juventud de este hombre, cuando estaba ligado al otrora empresario August Masen, pasando por asuntos legales y económicos poco claros, incluso hasta las declaraciones de Elizabeth Masen que lo inculpaban de una serie de hechos ilegales, solapados por altos mandos de diferentes entidades que recibieron fuertes sumas de dinero por ello.

Unos cinco minutos después, Tyler aparece por la entrada principal en compañía de Bella. El arquitecto denotaba en su rostro tensión y cansancio, no del físico sino de aquel cansancio mental que agota hasta al más fuerte. Está harto ya de esa situación y ha llegado hasta allí para acabar con todo de una vez. Pero debe hacerlo con cuidado porque la vida de una niña y la de un grupo de personas está en riesgo.

El guardaespaldas de Liam que lo acompaña, había recibido la orden de su jefe, quien modificó un poco la petición de su hijo, pidiéndole a su hombre de seguridad que entrara a la casa con él y se quedara en un lugar visible, pero que les diera privacidad a los caballeros cuando fueran a conversar. Por eso la tensión de Bella y Tyler mientras caminaban hacia la sala a reunirse con el resto, tensión que traspasó a los caballeros allí que miraron con extrañeza al hombre que le pisaba los talones al arquitecto.

―Necesito hablar con Damián y con Edward. Ahora. En privado.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Edward, alzando el mentón, mirando al guardia en vez de a Tyler. Bella carraspeó y este desvió la vista de los ojos del escolta, mirando a su mujer―. ¿Tú lo dejaste entrar?

" _Vaya, se le da bien este tipo de escenas"_ pensó Tyler, mirando de reojo a Bella, que apretaba la mamadera entre sus dedos con nerviosismo.

―Él dijo… Tyler dijo que debía hablar con ustedes urgentemente.

―Por favor, no puedo perder el tiempo ―insistió Tyler, mirando a Edward y a Damián, quien fuera finalmente el que accedió e indicó con un brazo hacia el sector del despacho de su hijo, donde tendrían la reunión "privada", rodeada de cuatro policías.

Tyler miró por sobre su espalda e hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole al guardia que se quedara en ese sitio. Entonces siguió a los caballeros que lo antecedieron, llegando al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de este.

― ¡Dime por Dios, Tyler, cómo está mi hija! ―exclamó Liam, agarrando al joven desde las solapas de su chaqueta. El arquitecto tragó grueso cuando vio la desesperación en los ojos y en las palabras de ese padre que sufría por el desquiciado progenitor suyo.

Suspiró y asintió, hablando con mesura para tranquilizar a Damián y a Edward que lo miraba con parecida ansiedad que su padre.

―La vi antes de venir. Está bien, solo inconsciente por la droga que le administraron.

―Jodido Dios… ―exclamó el ogro, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Un hombre con una placa policías pegada a la camisa se acercó a los recién llegados. Tyler no había reparado en que había más gente en el lugar, con teléfonos pegados al oído y laptops abiertas. Al parecer, contrario a lo que Liam pensaba, allí habían actuado rápidamente.

― ¿Tiene algo nuevo?

―Más que eso ―dijo Tyler a uno de los policías que se le acercó y que estaba siguiendo el caso en bajo perfil por petición de su viejo amigo Jacob, que fue quien lo contactó.

Tyler sacó entonces el teléfono y rebuscó en los archivos de audio el último diálogo que tuvo con Liam, muy revelador y determinante para el caso. Mientras lo oían en silencio, Damián sentía su estómago revolverse y Edward la furia crepitar en sus entrañas. Ese día estaría marcado en el calendario como la caída de un inepto que quiso pasarse de listo con su familia, un tipo tan poco inteligente que pensó que con el plancito ese podría haber dominado a los suyos. Incluso si aunque Tyler no hubiese intervenido para ayudar, ellos hubieran tirado abajo su plan poco sustentable.

―Bueno caballeros, hay que seguir con el show y darle a Liam la última parte del espectáculo. ―Dijo Edward con tono que no dejaba en duda la amenaza―. Iremos con Tyler como ese tipo lo pidió, y un equipo de policías puede ir hasta allá, cuando nosotros ya hayamos llegado.

―Podrían ingresar por la puerta principal sin levantar sospechas y continuar con el procedimiento —propuso Tyler, a lo que el oficial asintió de acuerdo con la idea del joven.

―Por favor, que los policías sean discretos ―intervino Damián, ahora algo más nervioso― si Liam sabe que nos siguen, puede vengarse con mi niña y…

―Tranquilo señor Brandon, confíe en nosotros.

Entonces Tyler recordó algo que Liam dijo y que salió en la grabación que ya les había dado a las autoridades:

―Recuerden que desde temprano Liam tiene un coche resguardando la casa, así que deben quedarse un par de policías aquí para resguardar la seguridad de quienes queden y evitar que alguien salga.

― ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ―gruñó Edward, dirigiéndose al armario desde donde abrió una caja muy bien resguardada, sacando de esta un revolver que escondió en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Damián su padre, pues él cargaba con uno muy similar en la cartera de su chaqueta.

―Bien, manos a la obra caballeros.

Con decisión, los tres caballeros salieron de del despacho, interponiéndose Bella en el camino de ellos.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Tenemos noticias de Beatriz ―informó Edward en tono serio y cortante ―Debemos acompañar a Tyler si la queremos ver libre.

―Yo voy con ustedes ―se apresuró a decir ella, provocando la ira de su marido, que no le importó quien estuviera frente a ellos para expresarse.

― ¡Estás loca, mujer! ―la apuntó con su dedo índice amenazador―. Si sé que en mi ausencia has puesto la punta de la nariz allá afuera, te las verás conmigo, demonio. Así que no me tientes, ¿me oyes?

―Pero manténganos al tanto, por favor ―ella se mordió el labio y pestañeó rápido dejando caer dos lágrimas a través de su mejilla, las que su suegro se apresuró en limpiar, reconfortándola con su respuesta:

―Claro que lo haremos, hija. Ahora infórmales a los demás, y avísales que no se muevan de aquí.

Bella asintió y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas vio como estos tres hombres, custodiados por un guardia de Liam salían de su casa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella corrió al despacho y se encontró con los agentes haciendo llamadas telefónicas y rastreando una señal de GPS.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?

―En resumen, Liam Patterson envió a su hijo como intermediario para avisarles a Damián y a Edward quien tenía a su hija y lo que pedía a cambio de esta.

―Y quien se supone…

―Elizabeth, la esposa o lo que sea de ese hombre ―respondió el comisario―. Culpará a su senil esposa presa de esto y se quedará con lo que se supone le logre quitar a Damián, lo que dará él a cambio del rescate de su hija.

―Las acciones de la empresa.

―En efecto. Todo está aquí ―levantó el teléfono que Tyler les había dejado ―A más tardar esta noche, ese hombre estará tras las rejas. Todo esto habrá acabado.

― ¡Ay Dios mío, Dios lo quiera!

**oo**

Liam, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, decidió matar el tiempo yendo a visitar a su esposa, la que estaba encerrada y maniatada en otro cuartucho junto donde se encontraba dormida la lisiada.

Aquella mañana, Elizabeth despertó sobresaltada y vio con horror el lugar donde se encontraba, que no era su dormitorio de siempre. Ahí la tuvieron encerrada todo el día, sin que nadie le dijera nada, aunque ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, no era en verdad necesario que nadie se lo explicara, por eso cuando vio aparecer a Liam detrás de la puerta no se le movió un pelo por la sorpresa.

― ¿No te alegras de verme, querida? ―sonrió con la socarronería de siempre, mirándola desde lo alto de su metro noventa de estatura.

Ella arrugó la nariz, lo miró de pies a cabeza y le respondió: ―Vete al carajo.

―No, tú eres la que se irá al carajo, directo a la celda más oscura de la cárcel de donde te saqué, con unos cuántos años más para pasar en ese lugar.

― ¿Y qué harás para provocarlo?

―Pondré en evidencia que decidiste vengarte de tu nieto traidor y de su padre a través de su hijita, la chiquilla de la silla de ruedas… ya que en pasado no pudiste conseguirlo… ―pasó un dedo sobre la silla de madera que había ahí. Torció la boca con asco cuando su dedo quedó lleno de polvo, usando un chaleco de Elizabeth que alguien había dejado sobre la cama para limpiarla―. Deja que te explique: Damián dará lo que se le pida por que suelten a su hijita, y lo que estamos pidiendo, o _lo que estás pidiendo_ es que ceda las acciones de la empresa que alguna vez fue tuya, pero que por tu ineptitud dejaste ir.

―Si quieres adueñarte de esa empresa, tendrías que quitarles a todos los socios su parte. Damián no es…

―Ah, ah, ah… es ahí donde te equivocas. Damián, para resguardar la seguridad de su hijito Edward, se hizo acreedor del más alto porcentaje de acciones. Supongo que su instinto paterno lo hizo creer que tú o yo, caeríamos sobre el más poderoso, y no erró en su predicción. Ahora es el accionista mayoritario, y cayendo esas acciones en mi poder, sumadas a las que Edward entregará, podré hacer y deshacer en esa empresa. El resto será fácil.

Elizabeth arrugó la frente, como procesando la información y lentamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Incluso ella creía que ese plan estaba lleno de fisuras y que estaba completamente demente si creía que Edward o Damián iban a tragarse el cuento.

―Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre te desechó como la basura que eres…

―Cuida tus palabras Elizabeth.

―Eres un inepto. Un inepto con dinero, es muy gracioso.

― ¿Gracioso? Gracioso fue tu intento de enlodar mi nombre, de tratar de hacerme ver como el demonio en todo este juego, cuando lo que hice fue simplemente acudir a tu llamado de auxilio, cuando tu no pudiste acabar con ese imbécil…

―Al menos fui derecho a matarlo, que las cosas hayan fallado a último momento, cruzándoseme esa monja, no es mi problema. Tú estás haciendo todo este juego de roles, solapándote bajo el alero de otros… y así dices que fuiste formado por mi padre, él jamás hubiera hecho las cosas así.

― ¡No me compares con ese viejo que ahora es comida para gusanos!

―No te comparo, no podría. Mi padre era mil veces más inteligente que tú, nunca le descubrieron nada malo, nunca probaron nada en contra suya, siempre sostuvo su nombre intachable ―volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza― Sin duda haber entregado tu cabeza a las autoridades, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, si no haces más que desastres, el tiempo no te ha enseñado nada, pedazo de imbécil.

― ¡Basta, vieja de mierda! ―gritó, levantándose de su silla y lanzándola lejos hasta que se golpeó con una de las murallas. Ni siquiera ero sobresaltó a Elizabeth, que más que susto, todo ese espectáculo le parecía gracioso.

―Eres un inepto… tanto como para creer que mi padre te haría parte de su familia, a un tipo como tú que no tenía donde caerse muerto…

―Tendrías que estar pidiéndome piedad Elizabeth Masen, y no echando fuera el resentimiento…

― ¿Piedad? ¡En tus sueños me tendrás pidiéndote piedad! Mi ganancia será verte tras las rejas, porque es allí donde acabaras… porque eres de los de mi especie, Liam Patterson, de esos que a toda costa quieren tener más que el resto, más de lo que incluso se merecen, sin mirar las consecuencias. Mi padre debe estar riéndose de ti y de tus intentos por ser como él… ¡Eres una triste copia de August Masen, eres un triste intento de parecerte a alguien de la familia Masen!

Y eso fue todo lo que Liam necesitó para que su provocación lo segara. Estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir a Elizabeth en esta tierra las penas del infierno, pero hacerla desaparecer de una buena vez y reunirla con su padre, era una atractiva opción, opción que sopesó y que finalmente ganó.

Sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un revolver con silenciador y lentamente quitó el seguro, frente a los ojos de Elizabeth que finalmente guardó silencio, el que Liam interpretó como miedo, el que disfrutó por unos segundos, antes de apuntarle justo en la frente.

―Despídete de este mundo y prepárate para irte al infierno a reunirte con el viejo de tu padre, y para que tu cuerpo descanse en una fosa común a donde nadie irá a dejarte flores.

―Vete al carajo ―volvió a repetir, siendo estas las últimas palabras que Elizabeth Masen dijo, antes que una bala silenciosa le atravesara el cráneo y la matara instantáneamente.

Liam se la quedó mirando con morbo durante unos cuantos minutos: su cabeza colgando hacia un lado, sujeta apenas por las cuerdas que sus hombres usaron para sujetarla a la silla después de darle su almuerzo, viendo caer por el orificio que dejó el proyectil, un hilo de sangre que comenzó a hacerse más copioso, formando rápidamente un charco en el suelo. Hubiera deseado ver morir de igual forma al viejo August, pero iba a tener que conformarse con haber mandado al otro mundo a la estúpida de su hija, a quien en un pasado podría haberle dado todo, no importándole la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

Guardó el arma de fuego después de haberla asegurado, saliendo de la habitación y encontrándose afuera con tres hombres, listos para "limpiar el desastre" sin él pedírselos. Se movió rápido por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas, donde sujetó la manilla y la hizo ceder para acceder al dormitorio.

Le habían informado que la pequeña hermanita de Edward había despertado, lanzando blasfemias y amenazándolos a todo allí. Era mejor que no lo provocara, pues la pistola dentro de su chaqueta estaba aún tibia y lista para usarse.

Cuando entró, el humo de Liam mejoró un poco al verla despierta, tendida inmóvil sobre la cama y mirando hacia el techo. Estaba pálida y despeinada y sus ojos grandes denotaban miedo, aunque ella trató de esconderlo cuando volteó su cabeza y lo vio cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

― ¡Ya ha despertado mi invitada! ¿Has dormido bien, querida?

―Cuando mi papá y mi hermano te encuentren, vas a tener que salir arrancando…

―Claro, claro... ―asintió, pensando que él iba a desaparecer apenas esos papeles estuvieran firmados. Pero no iba a explicárselo a esa chiquilla porque sería una pérdida de tiempo, mejor iba a dejarle algunas cosas claras a esa adolecente―. Hay una cosita que tengo que aclarar contigo: estoy aquí para ayudarte. No soy tu enemigo. ¿Conoces a la abuelita de Edward, Elizabeth?

―N-no… pero sé de quién se trata.

― ¡Estupendo! La historia es esta: ella planeó todo esto para… provocarle un dolor de cabeza a tu papito, pero yo negocié con ella para que no siguiera adelante con su plan.

―No te creo.

―La cosa es que deberás ser una niña agradecida conmigo ―dijo, ignorando las palabras de la niña, que respiraba pesado a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas― tu papi entregará algo a cambio de tu libertad. Dirás que los hombres de Elizabeth te trajeron aquí, incluso si a tu papito se le ocurre llevar el caso a la justicia, ¿me entiendes? Nadie va a creer cuando digas que yo… que yo te invité a dar un paseo extra escolar. Por eso y para evitarnos posteriores problemas, dirás siempre que los hombres actuaron por órdenes de esa mujer, que no deja de decir que era por venganza de Edward y de tu padre. Parece que ellos no eran muy buenos amigos.

La niña comenzó a sollozar, mordiendo su labio para evitar que el llanto fuera aún más escandaloso, haciendo que Liam torciera la boca y se acercara a ella, sentándose al filo de la cama y acariciándole el rostro, como si sintiera pena por todo.

―Shhh… no llores niñita.

―No me toque… ―gritó ella, apartando su cabeza lo que más pudo de las manos de Liam. Él puso cara de ofendido pero enseguida sonrió con malicia.

―Tranquila Beatriz, solo quiero que te quede claro quién era la persona detrás de todo esto, y aunque parezca increíble, yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que sigas viva, ¿lo entiendes? Eso dirás, incluso a tu padre, y culparás a Elizabeth de todo, de lo contrario usarás la cabeza de tu papá como balón de básquet…

― ¡No! ¡No digas eso! ―lloró y rogó la pequeña, dispuesta a hacer lo que ese hombre decía con tal de que nada le pasara a su papá o a alguien de su familia―. ¡No le haga nada a mi padre, yo diré lo que usted quiera, se lo juro!

―Mi niña, claro que lo harás ―sonrió y le acarició el mentón, poniéndose de pie―. ¿Ves que podemos ser amigos?

Entonces el dialogo con la niña fue interrumpido con uno de sus hombres, que tras golpear una vez, entró para informarle a su jefe que Tyler ya había regresado en compañía de las personas que él esperaba.

― ¡Oh, es estupendo! ―se giró hacia Beatriz, que seguía con su rostro bañado en lágrimas― ¡¿Oíste, Beatriz?! ¡Tu padre y tu hermano ya están aquí! Aunque no puedo asegurar que puedas reunirte enseguida con ellos… bueno quien sabe ―dijo, como pensando en voz alta antes de salir y dejar llorando desconsoladamente a una niña.

―Señor, su hijo solicitó hablar con usted antes.

― ¿Y dónde está? ―preguntó, arrugando su frente. El hombre enseguida contestó, levantando su mano por el pasillo hacia la derecha.

―En el cuarto al otro lado del corredor.

―Vamos allá entonces.

Caminó en compañía del hombre hasta el lugar que le indicó, ordenándole se quedara afuera mientras él y su hijo hablaban en privado. Le pediría al mismo Tyler llevara los documentos de la venta ficticia para que Damián los firmara, y por supuesto los de Edward también y al final de la tarde todo habría acabado. Él, su hijo y su futura esposa, Isabella, estarían subiéndose a un avión para desaparecer de allí por un buen rato.

Entró con esas ideas en la cabeza y encontró a Tyler de pie, afirmado contra la muralla, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y sus ojos fijos en la punta de sus zapatos. Le pareció rara esa actitud, quizás pensó, esto era nuevo para él, por eso tenía ese semblante serio y cansado.

― ¿Salió todo bien? ―le preguntó con cautela, pero ni aun así Tyler alzó la vista. Con su cabeza gacha respondió, oyéndose su voz ronca y poco entusiasta.

―Sí. Damián es capaz de dar todo lo que tiene por su hija…

―Estupendo.

―Aunque en esta ocasión eso no sucederá.

Eso encendió las alarmas en la cabeza de Liam, que miró extrañado a su hijo, que seguía evitando mirarle. Dio dos pasos hasta él y mirándolo con intensidad, le pidió que se explicara mejor.

― ¿Qué dices?

―Crecí sabiéndome un indeseado en la vida de mi progenitor. Me dolió enterarme que no le creías a mi madre que yo era tu hijo y que tuviste que acceder a una prueba de ADN para cerciorarte que ella no te estaba mintiendo.

― ¿A qué viene eso?

―Siempre fui consciente de tu abandono, y solo a veces me hiciste falta, porque siempre mi madre suplió las necesidades con mucho esfuerzo. No te necesitábamos, hasta que apareciste y se te ocurrió ser padre.

Liam tragó grueso, por primera vez sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de la culpa. Las palabras de su hijo estaban doliéndole más de lo que tenía presupuestado, aunque seguía sin comprender por qué sacaba a colación la historia justo en ese momento.

―Tyler, sabes que estoy remediándolo ahora, que las cosas serán diferentes…

―Cuando supe que estabas coludido con Elizabeth me enteré por intermedio de Edward ―interrumpió a Liam, el que arrugó la frente quedándose mudo, percibiendo que algo no marchaba bien―. No demoró en enterarse de los lazos que me unían a ti por el apellido, despidiéndome porque pensaba que era tu colaborador o tu informante, qué sé yo. Logré convencerlo de que no era verdad, que no tenía la relación contigo que él creía, y quizás porque nuestras historias son muy similares, me creyó. Y decidí ayudarlo, aliándome a él.

―De qué… ―ahora dio un paso atrás, como si las palabras de su hijo le hubieran pegado justo en el estómago― de qué hablas…

―Todo este tiempo he estado poniendo al tanto de tus actos a Edward y al resto de los suyos. Ninguno de tus movimientos los sorprendió, ni siquiera este… aunque pienso que ellos no te creían capaz de recurrir a raptar a una niña para conseguir llenarte aún más los bolsillos de dinero.

―No es posible… no es verdad lo que estás diciéndome.

Liam negaba con la cabeza, insistentemente, pareciéndole una broma de mal gusto lo que su hijo estaba diciéndole. Tanto así que lanzó una risa desprovista de gracia, imitando Tyler ese sonido, el que resonó dentro del húmedo y pequeño cuarto donde ambos se encontraban.

―Sí que lo es. Todo este tiempo he estado grabando nuestras conversaciones, desde el día que fuiste a mi oficina y viste a Bella allí. Por cierto, ella nunca ha sido mi amante y ni por asomo el hijo que espera es mío. Todo fue parte de un plan

― ¡Me traicionaste, maldita sea!

Ni los gritos ni el peligro hicieron que el arquitecto se sobresaltara. Digamos que en vez de eso, sentía que un gran trozo de concreto que sostuvo durante todo ese tiempo sobre sus hombros, caía y se hacía pedazos, liberándolo.

―Ahora, el edificio está rodeado de policías que seguro mientras he estado hablando, ya redujeron a los hombres que te acompañaban ―finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a Liam, que lo miraba de regreso como si estuviera hablando locuras―. Vienen por ti, es el final de tus días fuera de la cárcel.

―Es imposible…

― ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te ayudaría en esto? ―apretó la boca y volvió a abrirla, gritándole con la indignación y el rencor que tuvo que tragarse durante todo el tiempo que estuvo pretendiendo ser su aliado―. Nunca he confiado en ti y después de saber tus planes por cobrarte venganza de no sé qué cosa contra los Masen, me quedó claro de qué la calaña que estás hecho.

― ¡No me hables así! ―gritó, imponiéndose frente al traidor que para su pesar, llevaba la misma sangre que él―. Si fueras otra persona, en este momento estaría atravesándote con una bala por tu traición.

―No me extrañaría que lo hicieras, y no tengo miedo. Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya. Yo dejaré este mundo con mi conciencia limpia.

Pero Liam seguía sin comprender lo que Tyler le estaba diciendo, seguía sin tomarle el peso a sus palabras. Para él, siempre iba a haber una salida, aunque los hechos demostraran lo contrario. Ni siquiera su hijo ni nadie, sabían el poder que él tenía.

Se oyeron unos ruidos afuera y claramente las pisadas de varias personas, que seguro cogieron al hombre que en solitario los esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta, aun cerrada, mirando de regreso a su hijo, que no se veía alterado, muy por el contrario de cómo él se sentía. ¿Era acaso su final? Los policías estaban a punto de entrar para encarcelarlo… ¿pero habría para él una salida? Tyler había dicho que todo lo había confesado, sus planes habían quedado registrados y quizás qué otras cosas había dicho para que lo apresaran. ¿Permitiría que lo metieran a la cárcel, dejaría que su nombre resonara en los labios de sus enemigos, burlándose de su final?

" _Nunca_ " y si eso pasaba, él no iba a estar en este mundo para presenciarlo.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hombres con vestidos de negro, con chalecos antibalas, uno de ellos con una pistolas apuntándole.

―No se mueva, señor Patterson, traemos una orden de arresto en su contra…

―Nunca ―Y con la agilidad antes poco vista, sacó del bolsillo interno su pistola, quitándole de camino el seguro. Tyler abrió los ojos con desmesura cuando lo vio en cámara lenta ponerse el cañón en la sien, y antes de dispararse, dirigirle una mirada de perdón y súplica que él no comprendió en ese momento.

Un minuto más tarde y sin que los oficiales de policía alcanzaran a hacer algo, Liam se disparaba mirando a su hijo, dejando en nada la orden de arresto que los oficiales traían para él.

― ¡¿Qué mierda….?! ―Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta cuando oyó el disparo, quedándose mudo de la impresión cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Liam sobre el piso, dirigiendo enseguida su atención a Tyler, que estaba de pie mirando el cuerpo, mientras los oficiales se inclinaban hacia él y llamaban a refuerzos por una radio―. ¡Ey, ¿estás bien?!

Pero Tyler no respondió. Estaba en estado de shock.

―Debemos que sacarte de aquí, los oficiales se encargaran de esto. ―y jalándolo por el brazo, obligó al arquitecto a caminar hacia la salida―. Llevaron a Damián con Bea…

― ¿Ella… ella está bien? ―murmuró el joven arquitecto.

―Mareada por lo que sea que le suministraron

―Me alegro… ―dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, temblando mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Afuera, Edward lo convenció de meterse en el coche y esperar ahí mientras salía el resto, para irse de una vez de ese lugar. Una vez adentro, el joven y valiente arquitecto se permitió llorar por la muerte de un hombre, que en otras circunstancias hubiera amado incondicionalmente.

Miró por la ventana y la imagen de una niña saliendo cargada por su padre, abrazada a su cuello, le estrujó el corazón, y un dejo de envidia lo recorrió cuando vio a Edward acercarse a ellos y completar el cuadro. Un padre que era capaz de darlo todo por sus hijos, eso era lo que deseaba; un padre que hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo todo por amor a sus retoños, que era capaz de amar como Damián amaba a sus hijos, como Edward amaba a su hija. Pero él no tuvo esa suerte, muy por el contrario, creció sabiéndose indeseado por un padre que lo ignoró, como le hizo saber a Liam antes que este muriera.

Finalmente todo había acabado, aunque no de la manera en que él lo hubiera esperado, no sintiendo ese peso de una culpa de saber que alguien se había suicidado por su culpa. Al menos era eso lo que sentía.

Abrazando a su padre y a su valiente hermana, Edward pudo distinguir el semblante cabizbajo y atormentado de Tyler, que había temido que presenciar nada más terrible que el suicidio de alguien.

― ¿Sabes que Tyler nos ayudó a que ahora nos reuniéramos contigo? —le preguntó Edward a su hermana, pasándole una mano por su enmarañado cabello. Ella miró a su padre con asombro a lo que este le guiñó un ojo, asintiendo a lo que Edward decía.

― ¿De… de verdad? ¿Tu amigo guapo…?

―Si —Edward rodó los ojos y Damián se carcajeó— mi amigo guapo. Ahora está dentro del coche… no lo ha pasado muy bien y seguro si vas allá para agradecerle, le ayudaría a levantar su ánimo.

La adolecente asintió y automáticamente su padre comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo junto a Edward quien abrió la puerta del coche, metiendo a Beatriz al asiento trasero, al lado de Tyler, quien al verla sonrió genuina mente alegre de verla sana y salva. Su garganta se contrajo cuando los ojos de la niña comenzaron a desbordase de lágrimas.

―Uhm… yo quiero… ejem… ―a Bea le estaba costando hablar, cosa poco habitual en la niña—Edward me dijo que me habías... Que nos habías ayudado a salir de todo esto, y quería agradecértelo.

―Linda Beatriz ―comentó Tyler, acariciando la mejilla bañada de lágrimas de la niña― nada tienes que agradecer.

Entonces la niña se impulsó hacia adelante y con un poco de dificultad rodeó el cuello de su salvador, quien sonrió con ternura y retribuyo de igual forma el gesto de su nueva amiga Beatriz, pensando que todo lo vivido, toda la confusión y el cansancio mental había valido la pena por ver a esta niña sana, salva y feliz en compañía de quienes la amaban.

Damián y su hijo Edward, fueron espectadores desde el exterior del coche, suspirando ambos al unísono cuando vieron la tierna escena.

―Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó Damián, golpeando a Edward con el codo sobre el brazo. Edward lo miró y sonrió, volviendo su vista a la escena dentro del coche.

―Claro que sí. Por cierto, ¿no llevan mucho tiempo abrazados?

Damián miró a su hijo y se carcajeó con diversión como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron a casa donde todos los esperaban, la algarabía estalló, sobre todo por el regreso de Beatriz, que era lo más importante. Sintieron consternación por cómo se dieron las cosas y pena por Tyler que había tenido que presenciar el suicidio nada menos que de su padre, que lo dejó muy choque a do, habiendo pasado de entrar a la casa, prefiriendo ir y refugiarse en la suya, en compañía de su madre y su novia. Necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo en privado con los suyos para pensar.

Después que la celebración decantó, varias horas más tarde y cuando cada quien se retiró a sus casas, Bella y Edward se refugiaron en el cuarto de su hija, contemplándola mientras dormía, sintiendo una especie de paz como hacía mucho no percibían.

―Jamás pensé que las cosas iban a terminar de este modo —admitió Bella en un susurro, sentada sobre las rodillas de su marido y abrazada a él por el cuello.

Edward inspiró profundo y escondió su cara en el cuello fragante de su mujer, pensando honestamente que él tampoco se imaginó que las cosas a acabaran de esa forma.

Después de sacar a Beatriz de ese lugar, llego hasta su casa el fiscal a cargo de una investigación interna sobre soborno dentro del recinto penitenciario, quien llegó hasta ahí para informarle que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Elizabeth Masen escondido dentro de una camioneta, listo para ser sacado de ahí y hacerlo desaparecer.

No pudo negarlo, la noticia le cayó como vale de agua fría, pues con todo lo sucedido se había olvidado completamente de ella. Ahora, tanto esa mujer como Liam estaban en el lugar que se merecían: quemándose en el infierno.

Ni pena, ni confusión, ni remordimiento ni ninguno de esos sentimientos se hizo presente cuando le notificaron de hecho, muy por el contrario, sintió una liberación tan profunda que lo hizo desear querer aplaudir, pero se contuvo. Esas personas, ni Elizabeth ni Liam se merecían ser celebrados de ninguna forma.

Con ambos muertos, el caso malversación y cualquier causal que los involucraba, quedaba cerrado, no así los sumarios internos de diferentes organismos que fueron ligados a Patterson.

―Finalmente demonio, vamos a poder vivir en paz. Voy a ver crecer a mis hijos sin la idea de que algún día alguien podrá hacerles daño. Ya eso quedó atrás.

―Nos merecíamos este final, esposo.

―Claro que sí, demonio. ―Dijo, para después mordisquear el cuello de su esposa, que lo apartó luego que recordara donde se encontraban.

―No estamos solos Edward.

―Esta niña no se despierta ni aunque pase una torva de rinocerontes junto a ella.

Bella se carcajeó muy de acuerdo con su esposo, pero aun así no se iba a dejar llevar por la pasión del momento, mucho menos en el cuarto de su hija. Eso sí, una vez solos en el dormitorio matrimonial….

― ¿Te contestó Tyler el teléfono?

―No, lo tenía apagado.

―No me gustaría saber que lo está pasando mal o que está arrepentido. Espero que no este evitándonos por eso….

―Creo que no se trata de eso, sino del impacto que debe ser para cualquier persona ver morir a otra, sobre todo en las circunstancias que lo rodeaban…. O nos rodeaban.

―Es probable —suspiró y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su marido― ¿podemos visitarlo mañana? No quiero dejar pasar más tiempo para agradecerle. Además, me gustaría ver a su madre y agradecerle a ella también.

―Mañana entonces iremos tú, la niña y yo a visitar a tu amigo arma casas….

― "Nuestro" amigo, Edward, ¿o vas a decirme que no te has encariñado con él?

―Oye, no es para tanto… ―prácticamente gruñó en respuesta haciéndola reír.

― ¿¡Ah, no?! —insistió ella, provocando al ogro, decidiendo este dejar hasta ahí la labor de guardián de sueños infantiles, y convertirse en estríper privado, dentro de su alcoba y para el deleite de su esposa, a quien si le iba a enseñar lo "encariñado" que estaba, pero de ella y de forma infinitamente exponencial.

La pequeña Clarisse ni siquiera se movió cuando su madre estalló en risa cuando Edward la tomó y la llevo cargada sobre su hombro hazte dormito donde la encerró la desistió y le hizo el amor durante varias, varias horas a modo de celebración por la época negra que había finalmente quedado a sus espadas.

* * *

 **Bueno damas! Estamos a punto de decirle adiós al ogro, esta vez para siempre. MAÑANA tendremos el desenlace de esta historia y la próxima semana estaremos estrenando lo nuevo, de lo que ya tendrán noticias en el grupo de Facebook. Así que atentas.**

 **Como siempre, mi agradecimiento por acompañarme en esta historia, por sus comentarios siempre en buena onda y por su cariño hacia mi. ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **A mi equipo, el que siempre me ha acompañado, también muchas gracias, ya saben todo lo que las quiero: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox, Manu de Marte y Yenny Arias.**

 **Nos reencontramos mañana! Besos a todas.**

 **Cata!**

Cata!


	26. Chapter 26

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 **DIGAMOS ADIÓS AL OGRO!**

 **Capítulo 25**

Cuando Gianna abrió la puerta de su casa, una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. A ella, como a toda buena dueña de casa le encantaba recibir visitas, pero esta vez se sentía honrada de recibir una vez más al señor Masen en su humilde casa, esta vez acompañado de su esposa y su pequeña hijita a quien él mismo traía cargando en sus brazos.

Había pasados apenas dos días después de los últimos hechos y todo aún estaba delicado de abordar, sobre todo por parte de Tyler a quien le había tocado la parte más fea y que lo había dejado en una especie de shock, recluyéndose en su casa. Necesitaba el resguardo y la seguridad que ese pequeño hogar le otorgaba y el amor incondicional de su madre, la misma que lo incentivó a ayudar a Edward y los suyos para cuidarse de los pasos de Liam, ahora muerto.

― ¡Pero qué grata sorpresa! ―exclamó, abriendo la puerta del todo para invitarlos a pasar. Edward se reacomodó a su hija en los brazos y sonrió en disculpa―. ¡Pasen, pasen por favor!

―Esperamos no importunar, pero no queríamos dejar pasar más tiempo.

― ¡Nunca importunarían! ―rebatió ella a las disculpas de Edward, dedicándole una caricia a la pequeñita que miraba a todos lados con curiosidad―. Ellas deben ser su esposa y su hija.

―Sí, ella es Bella, mi mujer y Clarisse, mi hija.

―Encantada, señora ―dijo Bella, extendiéndole la mano a Gianna antes que esta la invitara a pasar a la sala de la casa donde antes ella ya estuvo, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la madre de Tyler, de quien Edward le habló maravillas.

Era una mujer hermosa, pensó Bella mientras se ubicaba en el sofá, mirando su atuendo sencillo pero bien cuidado al igual que su rostro aun lozano. Su cabello era tan negro como el de su hijo, heredando Tyler también el cristalino color de sus ojos.

―Nos urge ver a Tyler, saber cómo está ―dijo Edward, sentándose en el sillón, mientras su pequeña hija se escabullía de sus brazos y comenzaba a recorrer aquí y allá dentro de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre―. No quisimos molestarlo ayer porque imaginamos que quería estar solo o lejos de notros que no hicimos más que traerles complicaciones…

Las palabras sentidas de Edward, poco habituales en el ogro, causaron un estallido de orgullo en su mujer y la confirmación en el corazón de la madre del arquitecto de que lo que su chico había hecho para ayudarlos, valía la pena.

―Mi niño siempre ha sido sensible, siempre en bajo perfil y nunca metiéndose en problemas. ―suspiró y miró con ternura a Clarisse que se divertía jugando con unos gatos de loza, recordando a su hijo cuando tenía la misma edad―. Él estaba tranquilo hasta que su padre comenzó a ser insistente con la idea de que se acercaran. Ustedes, como padres, sabrán que yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por evitarle este sufrimiento a mi Tyler, pero a veces ellos debes padecer estas pruebas para aprender las lecciones más valiosas de la vida.

―Probablemente si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido… ya sabe, como ocurrieron…

―Las cosas pasan porque así debe ser, y no olvide que cada uno cosecha lo que siembra y Liam no obtuvo sino lo que él sembró.

―Tiene usted razón ―carraspeó Edward y miró a su esposa, entrelazando su mano con la de ella―. Por cierto, ¿él se encuentra?

―Sí, llegó hace poco de sus práctica de artes marciales.

― ¿Artes marciales? ―preguntó Edward, y automáticamente los pómulos de Bella se enrojecieron, recordando la primera vez que llegó a esa casa en busca de Tyler, encontrándoselo en medio de una de sus prácticas, con el torso desnudo y sudado, muy bien trabajado por cierto. Ella era casada y amaba a su marido, pero sería ciega si no reparara en aquello.

―Desde niño las practica ―respondió Gianna con orgullo. Entonces se dio cuenta que no les había ofrecido nada a sus invitados, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para ponerse en acción―. ¿Les ofrezco algo? Perdonen mi falta de amabilidad, pero con la conversación…

―No, no es necesario, Gianna, de verdad ―dijo Bella en agradecimiento al ofrecimiento de la amable mujer.

―Quizás a Clarisse le gustaría probar un trozo de tu famoso pastes de manzanas, mamá.

La propuesta de Tyler los tomó por sorpresa a todos. Recién duchado y vestido con ropa casual, se acercó a los invitados, levantándose estos para saludar a Tyler. Edward le estrechó la mano y Bella recibió un beso en su mejilla.

―Le decíamos a tu mamá que esperábamos no importunar ―dijo Edward a lo que Tyler negó con la cabeza.

―Para nada.

―Esto… ¿Bella, crees que la niña quisiera probar el pastel? ―volvió a proponer Gianna―. Así podemos dejar a los muchachos hablar tranquilos.

―Claro, claro ―se apresuró en responder Bella, abriéndosele el apetito o el antojo de embarazada, pensando en lo delicioso que sabría ese pastel del que Gianna hablaba.

Así entonces, las mujeres, Clarisse incluidas, desaparecieron, dejando a Edward y a Tyler a solas en la sala.

― ¿Has estado bien, Tyler? Me preocupaba que no respondieras a mis llamados.

―Necesitaba desconectarme un par de horas y poner todo en perspectiva otra vez, es todo. Lamento haberte preocupado.

―Me preocupo por la gente que estimo, por mis camaradas, y tú eres uno de ellos, desde que decidiste ayudarnos en esto, poniendo incluso tu pellejo en peligro.

―No estuve en peligro. Liam nunca hubiera hecho algo para dañarme, lo sé.

―Como sea, Tyler ―Edward carraspeó y se reacomodó en el sofá, un poco inquieto porque a él no se le daban muy bien estas cosas medio sentimentales, menos con otro hombre. Pero debía aclarar con el arquitecto que ahora era él uno de ellos y que como su amigo, él estaría de forma incondicional para lo que necesitara.

Volvió a carraspear, estirando por unos segundos más el silencio entre ambos, mientras Tyler jugueteaba con una pelusa sobre su muslo.

―Yo… estoy aquí para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste, ya sabes ―cerró los ojos y se rascó la nuca, expirando fuertemente―. ¡Qué demonios! Siento que estoy en deuda contigo. Mi hermana estuvo en peligro, mi mujer estuvo en peligro, yo mismo, y tú sin conocernos bien nos prestaste tu ayuda valiosa. ¡Dios, ni siquiera sé cómo puedo pagarte!

―Los amigos no tienen deudas entre ellos, al menos eso es lo que dice mi madre.

Edward, que había hablado mirando la alfombra, levantó los ojos hacia Tyler que lo observaba tranquilo, pero con sus labios torcidos como si estuviera escondiendo una sonrisa.

―Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir ―dijo el ogro, suspirando―. Me tienes, nos tienes a mi familia y al resto de los muchachos incondicionalmente como tus amigos, para lo que necesites.

―Gracias Edward ―sonrió agradecido, pero enseguida los rasgos de su rostro se ensombrecieron, recordando la visita de un abogado a primera hora de ese día―. Un abogado de la fiscalía vino a visitarme hoy. Me habló sobre el proceso y sobre las auditorias que están realizando sobre los bienes de Liam. Un porcentaje de ellos está bajo investigación, pero una buena parte está libre de vicios, por lo que, al parecer, soy heredero de… todo eso.

―Wow…

―Yo la verdad no quiero nada, y honestamente carezco del lenguaje técnico para entender todo eso, por eso quería saber si algunos de tus abogados puede hacerse cargo de eso…

―Cuando quieras. Hoy mismo me pondré en contacto con Rosalie, que es la más entendida en el tema, aunque sería bueno que te reunieras personalmente con ella.

―Lo haré, por supuesto.

―Pero algo vas a tener que hacer con todo ese dinero…

― ¿Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, si hubieras quedado con parte de la fortuna de Elizabeth en tu poder, qué hubieras hecho?

―Hubo un tiempo que recibí dinero de ella, me pagaba un salario cuando aún era la empresa, parte de sus activos ―recordó con algo de rencor―. Nunca me quedé con un peso de ella, ni en los últimos años cuando me llevaba todo el trabajo. Cada remuneración iba dirigida al Hogar de Menores donde crecí. En un principio pretendía quemar ese dinero porque odiaba que fuera ella la que me lo entregara, pero después pensé en aprovecharlo mejor y ocuparlo en algo en lo que ella jamás hubiera gastado un céntimo.

―Y una obra de caridad es una buena opción. Seguro se podrán hacer buenas obras con ese dinero.

―Creo que las monjas podrán hacer maravillas con semejante cantidad. Les alivianarás la carga y podrán poner en marcha varios proyectos que no han podido ver la luz.

―Eso me complace.

―Por cierto, supe que Elizabeth también acabo muerta. No sé si decirte que lo siento…

―Yo no lo siento, Tyler ―respondió con fría honestidad― mi familia, mi entorno no iba a estar a salvo hasta que… esa mujer no dejara este mundo. Siempre iba a tener que estar al pendiente de ella, resguardando mi espalda. Honestamente creo que me saqué un peso de encima y creo que se las llevó muy barata.

―Entiendo lo que dices, a lo que te refieres, pero como dices, es lo mejor que puede haber pasado, que Liam y Elizabeth ya no estén más aquí.

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, cada uno navegando en sus pensamientos que seguían ligados a estas dos personas de quienes tanto renegaron, hasta que desde la cocina se oyeron fuertes carcajadas. Ambos al unísono miraron hacia allá con curiosidad.

―No sé tú, pero aquí sentados, nos estamos perdiendo de comer de ese pastel, que es una obra de arte

―No digas más e invítame a pasar… muero de hambre.

El ogro y su nuevo amigo arquitecto, se levantaron y enfilaron a la cocina, donde vieron a Clarisse sentada en una silla, con su rostro embetunado de dulce de manzana. Cuando la niña vio a su padre, extendió en su mano un trozo para ofrecerle, apresurándose él a recibirlo. Se le hacía agua la boca, culpando por supuesto al embarazo.

Se sentaron en torno a la pequeña mesa y compartieron como viejos conocidos, pensando Edward que probablemente no iba a dejar de conocer gente honesta en su camino, así como también era probable que se cruzara con desgraciados como Liam. Pero no tenía miedo, estaba rodeado de un fuerte círculo de contención del que se sentía orgulloso y seguro, meditó el ogro con complacencia, mientras observaba divertido a su hija haciéndole sus gracias Gianna y a Tyler, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención.

**oo**

Damián y sus hijos mayores, Alice y Edward, se reunieron en el camposanto en ese día de celebración, aunque Edward, no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños, menos el hecho de que se estuviera poniendo viejo, pero al resto no les importaba. Le advirtieron que celebrarían tirando la casa por la ventana, pues además de eso, había un sinfín de cosas qué celebrar y que habían debido posponer por los hechos que los mantuvieron "ocupados", por decirlo de alguna forma.

No se tocaba el tema de Liam ni de Elizabeth, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, pues no querían que aquel tema ni los recuerdos que eso acarreara, les arruinara su presente ni mucho menos el futuro.

Alice, de cuclillas frente a la lápida de la hermana Gabriela, ornamentando su espacio a modo de agradecimiento por haber intercedido por ella y su familia. La sepultura se encontraba dentro del mausoleo de la comunidad religiosa a la que ella perteneció y donde generosamente fueron trasladados también los restos de Clarisse Brandon, su madre. Y mientras ella canturreaba una alegre canción, poniendo las rosas frescas y coloridas dentro de un recipiente de vidrio, Edward y Damián la observaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

―Por fin la hermana Gabriela está en paz ―murmuró Edward observando el nombre de la monja sobre la lápida.

Pese al tiempo transcurrido, le seguía doliendo su muerte injusta, pensando siempre que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella estaría allí con ellos todavía.

Damián miró de reojo a su hijo y levantó su brazo para rodearlo por los hombros.

―¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que no estaba en paz?

―No, después de todo lo que ha pasado… ya sabes, respondió Edward con melancolía, mirando la punta de sus zapatos. Damián pensó en la hermana Gabriela antes de comentar lo que él creía:

―Dudo que ella haya dejado este mundo sin paz en su alma. Estoy seguro que ella fue capaz de perdonar a su agresora, aunque a ti y a mí nos parezca imposible.

―No dudo eso.

―Por lo mismo, creo que el perdón y el olvido son los mejores remedios para sanar el alma, hijo mío…

―No voy a perdonar nunca a Elizabeth, Damián ―gruñó Edward, cruzándose de brazos. Damián suspiró, soltándolo y girándose para mirarlo.

―Y no te estoy pidiendo eso. Simplemente que lo olvides, porque ya quedó atrás. Deja que lo que sea que haya en el otro mundo sea el encargado de juzgarla, porque ese juicio es implacable. Ahora olvidémonos de eso y vivamos en paz.

―Me cuesta relajarme después de haber vivido tanto tiempo a la defensiva, mirando por sobre mi hombro para resguardar mi espalda.

―Pero ya no tendrás que hacer eso, ya no más hijo mío.

―Ya no más…

―¡Ustedes dos! ―exclamó Alice, levantándose con un segundo ramo de rosas en las manos, entregándoselo a Edward―. Dejen de hablar de temas tan tenebrosos y ayúdenme. Esas flores son para mamá, encárguense de ponerlas en su lugar.

―Pero tú eres la especializada en esto ―rebatió Edward, mirando las rosas con el ceño fruncido, como si fueran criaturas extraterrestres. Alice levantó las manos con frustración y lo empujó hasta el sector donde se encontraba Clarisse.

―¡Oh, Edward, tú solo haz lo que puedas!

―Ya vamos, ya vamos ―intervino Damián, divertido, acompañando a su hijo en la tarea que su hija les encomendó antes que explotara.

Era gracioso ver a estos dos caballeros ingeniándoselas para poner las rosas dentro de un florero, de tal manera que este se viera tan armonioso y delicado como Alice lo hacía.

―Joder, no puede ser tan difícil… ―gruñó Edward, volviendo a sacar las rosas, para volver a meterlas una a una.

―No digas palabrotas, maldita sea Edward ―lo regañó Damián, metiendo una rosa de tallo largo de cualquier forma―. Beatriz no deja de decirlas cuando cree que nadie la oye.

―No es mi culpa.

Entre gruñidos y exclamaciones de frustración seguían metiendo las flores sin quedar conformes hasta que Alice llegó para rescatarlos.

―No puedo creer que no sean capaces de arreglar unas simples flores ―se mofó, haciendo a un lado a los dos hombres, demostrándoles cómo se hacía.

―Lo nuestro son los negocios, no estas cosas de féminas, hija mía ―se defendió Damián―. Además, no le levantes la voz a tu hermano, recuerda que hoy está de cumpleaños.

― ¡Eres un año más viejo, hermano mayor!

―¡Cierra la boca, Ali!

―Calma los dos ―intervino Damián divertido, recordando que de pequeños tenía que intermediar cuando por una u otra cosa, ambos se peleaban―. Están frente a su madre, así que más respeto.

―Es cierto ―dijo Alice, levantándose después de haber hecho el trabajo en mucho menos tiempo que ellos, dejando la lápida de su madre hermosa con esas rosas.

Los tres en silencio la contemplaron, cada uno pensando en algún momento en especial compartido con ella, aunque al menos para Alice estos eran borrosos y poco claros. Edward en tanto tenía imágenes muy claras, algunas no del todo alegres, pero intentaba destacar aquellos momentos felices, como cuando antes de dormir, acariciaba su cabello relajantemente hasta que se dormía.

Y para Damián estas imágenes del pasado eran mucho más claras, cada una de ellas guardándolas en lo profundo de su corazón. Cada día miraba al cielo y le pedía perdón por no haber podido interceder por ella para evitar su desenlace tan injusto, o la tardanza de no haber podido llegar antes al rescate de sus hijos.

―Estoy seguro ―dijo el patriarca con voz ronca de emoción, abrazando a cada hijo por un lado―. Estoy seguro que hubiésemos sido una familia feliz. Su madre los amaba, tanto como yo, y deseaba para ustedes lo mejor. Creo que nos mira felices porque los ve hechos un hombre y una mujer de bien, seguro está orgullosa de la familia que formamos.

―Claro que sí, pa' ―admitió Alice con cariño, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Ella se sentía afortunada de contar con dos hombres que eran sus padres, uno eligiéndola entre un puñado de niños, acogiéndola en su casa, Carlisle, mientras que Damián había regresado después de mucho tiempo y le había demostrado con hechos más que con palabras que nunca dejó de amarla y que regresó a recuperarla.

―Bueno, bueno, basta de tanta melancolía ―intervino Edward, mirando a su padre y a su hermana― es mejor que nos movamos a casa. Hay una fiesta y un sinfín de regalos esperándome.

―¡Dios, es cierto! ―exclamó Alice encantada, caminando hacia su hermano y tomándolo por el brazo―. Vamos, viejo Edward, vamos que yo te ayudo.

―¡No estoy viejo, Alice! ―protestó él, moviéndose hacia la salida, mientras que desde atrás Damián los observaba con una sonrisa genuina y llena de amor. No podría estar más feliz y orgulloso por la clase de hijos que tenía.

Miró por última vez la lápida de Clarisse, inspirando profundamente, antes de salir detrás de sus hijos, que seguía discutiendo.

Los hombres que rodeaban al ogro Masen, no escatimaron en gastos para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños del ogro. Toda clase de licores y comida para un batallón sobreabundaba en la casa del ogro, cuyo jardín estaba lleno de globos de todos colores y otro tipo de adornos, muy acorde a un cumpleaños… pero infantil.

Tuvo que soportar colocarse el ridículo gorrito de cumpleaños y pararse frente a una torta de tres pisos, que brillaba encendida con los números "38" sobre esta. De brazos cruzados aguantó estoicamente que le cantaran el jodido "cumpleaños feliz" para finalmente soplar las velas para que los asistentes estallaran en vítores y aplausos.

Y qué decir de los regalos: desde la famosa pastilla azul para combatir la disfunción sexual que solían usar los abuelos, hasta camisetas con mensajes ridículos que seguro fueron obra de sus graciosos amigos. Pero ya encontraría un momento para vengarse…

―¿Te lo estás pasando bien, esposo? ―le preguntó Bella, abrazándolo por el cuello, con esa sonrisa enorme que a él lo volvía a enamorar cada día.

―Oh, sí, estoy saltando de la dicha ―comentó con la ironía de siempre, rodeando a su esposa por la cintura, mientras al otro lado del jardín Tyler y Emmett agarraban a Jacob desde los pies y los brazos, lanzándolo a la piscina. Era probable que pronto vinieran por él.

―Oye, lo has pasado increíble, te he visto…

―Vale, no puedo negarlo… aunque me apura recibir mi regalo… el más importante, ya sabes... ―murmuró sobre sus labios, apretándola a su cuerpo, alzando sus cejas sugerentemente.

―Hay invitados, no podemos echarlos… ―dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. Él alzo una ceja ante eso que parecía un reto.

―¿Qué no puedo, dices? ―preguntó a modo de desafío. La mujer del ogro abrió los ojos con desmesura y enseguida comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Sabía lo que su marido tenía en mente.

―Ni se te ocurra, Edward…

Y antes que el cumpleañero pudiera poner en marcha su plan de ilusionismo y desaparecer de su fiesta, algo arruinó sus planes.

―¡Allí está el cumpleañero! ―gritó entonces Emmett, dirigiéndose junto a Garrett, ya que Tyler había caído a la piscina detrás de Jacob, listos para remojarlo.

―Joder ―suspiró el ogro antes que Bella se apartara, carcajeándose, para que los caballeros tomaran a su marido y se lo llevaran a la piscina, antes claro, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro al igual que como lo hicieron con Jacob y Tyler.

Carmen y Gianna, que tenía cargada a Clarisse, ansiosa de unirse a su papá y a sus tío en la piscina, se acercaron a Bella para contemplar el escándalo de los hombres alrededor de la piscina.

― ¡Se comportan como uno niños! ―exclamó Gianna, encanta y agradecida que la hubiesen invitado a ella, a su hijo y a Linda, pareja de Tyler a la celebración.

―Los conozco hace un poco más de dos años y siempre se han comportado igual ―comentó Carmen con tono divertido, sin quitar la vista del espectáculo.

―Yo siento que, finalmente y después de todo, han logrado relajarse y disfrutar como cuando eran niños —meditó Bella en voz alta, contemplando con dicha como estos niños en cuerpo de adultos disfrutaban del agua de la alberca y se hacían bromas entre ellos, pasando por alto sus ropas mojadas o lo ridículo que podían verse. Puso entonces las manos sobre su vientre que aún no comenzaba a notarse, y le habló al hijo que estaba gestándose dentro de ella.

 _"Siéntete orgulloso del padre que tienes. Te ama y será capaz de protegerte de cualquier peligro que pueda asecharte, así que no tengas miedo de llegar mi niño, te estamos esperando. .."_

Carmen ahogó una carcajada cubriéndose la boca con las manos cuando los muchachos fueron tras su novio y lo invitaron a unírseles en la piscina, con quien dentro de dos días contraería el sagrado vínculo.

**oo**

― ¡Oh, no, Edward Masen! —protestó Bella, poniendo la cama entre ella y su marido que en ese preciso momento había elegido ponerse cachondo―. Demoré una eternidad en acabar de arreglarme para que tú, vengas y me arruines el atuendo.

―Joder demonio, es que te ves tan sensual —respondió lobunamente, rodeando la cama con pasos lentos pero decididos, sin perder de vista su objetivo. Pero su presa era bastante más terca y no se iba a dejar encandilar por los encantos de su marido. Al menos no en ese monto.

Es por eso que corrió del lado contrario, poniendo toda la distancia que le fue posible para escaparse de él.

―¿A caso no has visto la hora que es? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde si sigues con tus jueguitos! Además, vas a arruinar tu traje también —acotó, reparando en el elegante traje negro y el corbatín del mismo color que en él lucía tan bien.

―Pero si tu adoras mis jueguitos, demonio tentador… ―murmuró alzando sus cejas, caminando despacio hacia ella― además, el atuendo no es una preocupación para mi…

―¡Basta Edward! ―volvió a reclamarle―. Te vas a comportar, ¿me oyes?

―Joder demonio, me quitas la diversión.

―De verdad, Edward, tardé un montón en ponerme este vestido —exclamó frustrada, mirándose a sí misma―. Ni siquiera estoy convencida de llevarlo, creo que cuando lo compre no me apretaba tanto.

Edward, con sus ojos lívidos y hambrientos, recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa en fundando en aquel vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y mostraba el nacimiento de sus generosos pechos, el que se ajustaba como una segunda piel hasta sus muslos y que caía hacia el suelo en forma de pétalos dejando entrever por la descarada abertura de la falda, sus torneadas piernas sobre semejantes tacones de taco aguja.

Sencillamente, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

—Pues yo veo que te queda…, majestuoso, demonio. Perfecto ―susurró con voz ronca.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó coqueta, mordiéndose el labio. Allí el ogro enamorado volvió a gruñir y volvió a perseguirla hasta que finalmente la atrapó.

Llevó su boca hasta su cuello, el que besó y lamió, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su mujer sobre su vestido. Pero una cosa lo hizo detenerse, algo que llamó su atención.

―Un segundo… ―dijo Edward, pasando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre las nalga de su mujer, como cerciorándose de algo―. ¿Y tus bragas?

―No me puedo poner bragas con este vestido, se notaría —le susurró al oído, tironeándole el lóbulo de la oreja de su marido con sus dientes. Y otro gruñido gutural y sensual salió de la boda de Edward, antes que cubriera con esta los labios dulces de su mujer en un beso voraz y lleno de promesas lascivas.

― Edward… ―rogó ella con la poca sensatez que le quedaba, antes de caer en las garras de su feroz hombre. Él y su lívido, además de sus siempre encendidas hormonas de embarazada no la estaban ayudando en su cruzada de llegar a tiempo—. No podemos retrasarnos...

―Demonio, no puedes pedirme que pare cuando me provocas de esta forma…. Además seré rápido, estoy tan excitado que….

―¡Bella! ¿Bella estas ahí? ―del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto matrimonial, de oyó la voz de Alice que la llamaba con insistencia―. ¡Dios, Edward, si eres tú el responsable del retraso de tu mujer, te las verás conmigo!

―La amo, de veras, pero a veces puede ser tan exasperante… ―gruñó él, pegando su frente a la de su mujer, que sonrió con ternura.

―Lo siento, cariño. Más tarde podrás quitarme este vestido y hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

―Oh, demonio, claro que lo haré… así será —murmuró Edward, antes de besarla por última vez antes de dejarla ir.

Y Bella tenía razón, no podían retrasarse. No cuando Carmen esperaba a quien amaba como su hija propia para que le diera la bendición antes de atravesar el pasillo rumbo al altar.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y derramaron un par de lágrimas de emoción, antes que Bella se encargada de llevar a la novia hacia el altar, idea que surgió de la propia sobrina cuando Carmen comentó lo raro que se vería entrando sola al altar.

Cuando llegó la hora y los asistentes estuvieron en sus sitios, al igual que el novio y sus padrinos que esperaba nervioso bajo un arco de hecho de flores blancas, una suave melodía comenzó a tocar y los asistentes se pusieron de pie, mirando hacia la entrada del pasillo.

La primera ola de exclamaciones se la llevó Beatriz, vestida con un traje color lavanda que ella misma eligió para la ocasión. Su cabello iba suelto y cuyas puntas terminaban en delicadas ondas, que la hacían verse como una verdadera señorita. Nadie reparó en la silla de ruedas porque la verdad es que parecía más bien como si un carruaje se estuviera encargando de llevarla por el pasillo, avisando la llegada de la novia.

Damián, que esperaba a la novia en el altar, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de orgullo y profundo amor por su pequeña hija inclinándose hacia ella y besando su frente cuando estuvo a su lado.

Los segundos vítores se los llevó la pequeña Clarisse, que con un canasto sujeto de sus manos, iba arrojando pétalos de rosas blancas por el pasillo. Su vestido era del mismo todo que el de Beatriz por supuesto, ornamentado de pequeñas rositas en el faldón, pareciéndose a la verdadera reina de la primavera.

Hasta que finalmente llegó la protagonista de la ceremonia, vestida con un traje marfil de encaje y satén, con su cabello negro tomado desde un lado, callen do suelto sobre su espalda, y un hermoso ramo de tulipanes entre sus manos. Iba cogida del brazo de su sobrina que compartía su emoción caminando despacio al compás de la marcha nupcial en medio de miradas de complacencia de todos los invitados que observaban el andar seguro de la novia a través del pasillo de los jardines de la viña, mismo lugar donde Edward y Bella se casaron años atrás, comentando todos entre murmullos sobre lo hermosa que la novia se veía y la felicidad que está irradiaba.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, Bella dejó a su tía en brazos de Damián, para unirse junto a su marido y presenciar el inicio de la nueva vida de su querida tía, deseando que fuera tan feliz como ella lo había sido hasta ese momento con el único hombre que había amado en su vida.

Entrelazo sus manos con los de su marido y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de amor por él, viendo en los suyos el mismo sentimiento y que hacía vibrar su corazón. Todo lo vivido hasta ese momento había valido la pena por esos ojos transparentes.

"Te amo" le dijo él moviendo sus labios, antes de clavar su vista al frente y poner atención a las palabras del juez que precedía la ceremonia.

*o*

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ―exclamó Bella carcajeándose cuando su marido la dejó caer de sus hombros, haciéndola aterrizar en un cúmulo de pasto detrás de unas viejos depósitos, apartados de todo el bullicio de la fiesta que se desarrollaba, para celebrar a los recién casados.

―No puedo esperar hasta llegar a la casa… lo sabes ―dijo él, quitándose la chaqueta y el corbatín, lanzándolos a un lado, sin preocupaciones. Se tomó el tiempo de bajarle la cremallera escondida al increíble vestido de ella para posteriormente quitárselo con mucho cuidado.

―No queremos que se arrugue ―dijo él, guiándole un ojo cuando o lanzó por ahí, junto a su ropa para a continuación suspirar y cernirse sobre su desnuda y excitada esposa, dejando la punta de su nariz pegada a la de ella ―me has estado provocando toda la tarde con ese vestido…

―Te has olvidado de quitarme las sandalias…

―Oh, esas las dejaremos.

―Bien ―ella alzó el rostro y besó tiernamente los labios de su marido ―aunque no es injusto que yo esté desnuda, con este pasto debajo de mi, y tú todavía sigas vestido.

―Tienes toda la razón ―dijo, y volviendo a incorporarse, se sacó la ropa a una velocidad increíble, mientras ella lo miraba y se reía―. Si nos vas a pillar con las manos en la masa, es mejor dar un buen espectáculo, ¿no?

―Ven aquí, esposo… ―lo invitó ella, estirando una mano. Entonces él volvió a colocarse sobre ella y atrapó su boca en beso voraz, metiendo sus manos entre el cabello caoba de su mujer. Ella lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y las caderas con los pies, apretándolo hacia sí y disfrutando de ese contacto único que cuando los atrapaba, no había vuelta atrás.

La pasión los hizo perderse y en medio de ese oscuro sitio, el ogro le hizo el amor a su demonio sonriente, mientras a lo lejos se oían vítores y música alegre.

―Adoro estar dentro de ti… ―le susurró Edward a su mujer, con sus labios pegados a los de ella, sin dejar de moverse, mientras de a poco crecía en ella esa bola de fuego que en breve estallaría. Él, totalmente controlado, la miraba con adoración y se esforzaba por mantener en su retina aquellas imágenes de su mujer, perdida en la pasión que él le provocaba. Sus sonidos excitados eran algo dignos de ser usados en cualquier pieza de música docta, mientras que su imagen absorta y descontrolada a la vez, podía servir de musa inspiradora para cualquier lienzo artístico.

Definitivamente, él era un tipo con una suerte única, por haber encontrado el amor en los ojos verde miel de esa mujer.

―Edward, te amo… ―gruñó Bella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando finalmente el fuego estalló dentro de ella, dejándose ir, elevando él los movimientos de su miembro dentro de ella para conseguir su propia y ardiente liberación.

Estuvieron un buen rato besándose, sin apuros, dejando pasar el tiempo mientras ellos disfrutaban de esos instantes plenos en los que no importaban ni el lugar, ni la hora, si era de día o de noche, si era sobre una cama de pasto o de pie en medio de la lluvia. Daba lo mismo si estaban juntos, porque habían demostrado que juntos eran invencibles y capaces de crear un gran círculo de contención de los que pocos tenían el privilegio de tener: familia y amigos. No los habían derrotado porque los eslabones que unían esta cadena eran firmes, lo que los convertía en impenetrables a la oscuridad, oscuridad que se disipó por el amor, tinieblas que se alejaron rendidas después de haber perdido la batalla.

―En qué piensas, esposo ―murmuró ella, después que Edward estuviera con su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello, disfrutando de la sensación post coital.

Al sacar el rostro de su escondite, Edward llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa relajada y feliz, como pocas veces ella lo había visto, provocando una emoción profunda dentro de su pecho. Sonrió con ternura, y levantó sus manos hasta el rostro de su hombre, el que acarició con devoción, esperando la respuesta.

―Pienso en la larga y feliz vida que voy a tener a tu lado.

―Me gusta cómo se oye eso.

―Y estoy tratando de inventar más maneras para demostrarte cuánto te amo.

―No tienes que inventar nada. Mirándome de la forma en que lo estás haciendo justo ahora, me basta para saber la intensidad de tu amor por mí.

Edward sonrió complacido y volvió a capturar la boca de su esposa, como acto previo a lo que sería el segundo asalto, en medio de un cuarto de madera, que sería testigo del amor avasallador entre un ogro amante y su demonio sonriente.

 ****OO****

 **Epílogo**

― ¡¿Perdone?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! ―preguntó el ogro entra la incredulidad y la rabia―. ¡¿Qué no puedo entrar a ver a mi esposa?! ¡Cómo se atreve, maldita sea…!

—Edward, por Dios, tranquilo… ―le rogó su padre, tomándolo por el hombro. Ambos, además de Carmen esperaban en el pasillo de la clínica, obtener noticias de Bella, a quien habían ingresado allí hacía más de una hora con dolores.

―¡¿Tranquilo?! ―miró a su padre con ojos desorbitados―. ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que me tranquilice cuando allá adentro está mi mujer, donde por alguna jodida razón no me están dejando entrar?!

―Pero no es su culpa… ―medió Carmen, intentando mantener la calma, frente a la enfermera que lo miraba con gesto sorprendido y asustado. Pero al ogro no le importaba eso.

― ¡Me vale madre quien tenga la culpa!

―¿Puede informarnos qué sucede? ―preguntó Carmen, ignorando los gruñidos y maldiciones de Edward a sus espaldas―. Mi sobrina fue ingresada hace un par de horas con dolores de parto y…

―La están preparando ―respondió luego de carraspear para aclararse la voz.

― ¡Hace una maldita hora la están preparando!

―Señor, si no se calma, menos lo van a dejar entrar…

―¿Quiere apostar? ―y entonces el ogro pasó por el lado de la infame enfermera hacia el pasillo de acceso limitado, mirando a un lado y a otro para encontrar a su mujer. Como con la vista no la encontraba, hizo lo que su instinto le advirtió, gritar―. ¡Bella! ¡Bella, dónde estás!

 _―¿Edward…?_ ―oyó suavemente en un tono casi imperceptible, dejándose guiar por el sonido de la voz de su mujer, hasta que al final del pasillo y frente a los ojos de varias enfermeras, entró a una sala donde encontró a su mujer tendida sobre la cama, cubierta con una sábana blanca hasta debajo de sus pechos.

Corrió a su lado y tomó sus manos fuertemente, besando la frente de su mujer que tenía una leve capa de sudor.

―Estaba desesperado allá afuera… no querían dejarme entrar y….

―¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda…! ―gruñó ella, apretándole las manos a su esposo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Edward se tensó y por sobre su hombro gritó, llamando a una enfermera.

―Son las contracciones ―explicó la enfermera, muy natural y relajada. Él la miró y odió la postura tan sosegada de la enfermera.

―¡¿Y acaso no puede hacer algo para evitarlo?!

―Nop. Debe ser así, hasta que esté dilatado para proceder con el parto…

―¿Dilatado? ―preguntó extrañado, mirando enseguida a su mujer, que ya estaba bajo control―. ¿Dilatado?

―Si… parto natural, ¿lo olvidas?

―¡Oh, no! ―negó vehementemente ―¡No, mujer! Habíamos hablado de cesárea…

―Quiero que sea parto natural, no me puedes quitar eso ―afirmó ella su postura, sin entender el ogro cuál era el afán de las mujeres como ellas de pasar por todo el calvario de un parto natural. Seguro, más adelante se lo preguntaría.

―Joder demonio, por qué insistes incluso en este día, llevarme la contraria.

―¿Y cuál sería la gracia si no fuera así? ―preguntó con picardía, haciendo que su ogro marido estuviera a punto de perder la cordura.

Bella había hablado en privado con su ginecóloga y le había hecho saber su deseo de tener a su segundo hijo mediante parto natural, diciéndole la profesional que no había ningún problema, debiendo estar preparada para cuando llegara el momento, haciendo solo una estimación de la fecha exacta.

Así fue que Edward recibió a su hijo en medio de los gritos y llantos de su esposa, mientras ponía todo de sí para traer a luz al pequeño Gabriel, quien después de ser limpiado y examinado, fue a parar a los brazos de su padre, quien lo contempló como si se tratara de una maravilla de la naturaleza, y es que en verdad lo era.

Las emociones que Edward sintió en ese momento, eran similares a las que recuerda haber sentido cuando nació su hija Clarisse, aunque esta vez no podría olvidar el empuje y la lucha de su madre, que ponía todo de sí a pesar de dolor, para que su hijo estuviera de una vez junto a ellos.

― ¿Ya lo encuentras parecido a alguien?

―A mí, por supuesto ―susurró Edward con su hijo en brazos, pasándole los dedos por su frente mientras el pequeño dormía profundamente.

―Por supuesto ―dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

―Y no he olvidado las horas de suplicio que me hiciste pasar… ―recriminó, mirándola de reojo.

―Por si lo olvidas, era yo la que gritaba en esa camilla…

―Es como si el dolor lo hubiera sentido yo, demonio. Me sentí impotente… no vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto.

―Lo lamento ―se disculpó ella con remordimiento.

―Por cierto, ¿por qué, eh? ¿No es más lógico evitar ese dolor a como dé lugar? ―preguntó el ogro, meciendo ligero a su hijo.

Bella sonrió y haciendo una mueca se reacomodó para explicarle a su marido sobre sus razones. No estaba segura si eran las razones que universalmente usaban las mujeres, pero al menos era lo que ella deseaba, lo que sentía, sobre cómo quería vivir esa experiencia.

―No se trata de ser masoquista, Edward. Investigué y me di cuenta de los beneficios, y sobre todo el apego entre la madre y su hijo cuando se da de esta forma. Además, el dolor se olvidó cuando mi niño llegó a mis brazos. Es el milagro más hermoso que he vivido.

―Te recuerdo que tenemos ya un milagro de tres años… ―comentó Edward, mirándola y sonriéndole, recordando a Clary.

―Y mi niña será la experiencia más alucinante, la primera, cuando supe lo que significaba el amor de madre. Han sido dos experiencias, ambas totalmente trascendentes en mi vida, pero cada una diferente. Nunca voy a olvidar este momento.

―No voy a dejar que eso pase, señora.

Como siempre, Edward hinchó el pecho de orgullo por la valiente mujer que la vida le había puesto al lado. Y así como para Bella sus hijos constituían su milagro, para él, el milagro se conformaba con ella y el amor que surtió sobre su vida como magia, como jamás lo imaginó; con ella, con quien había creado a dos pequeños frutos de ese amor y que ahora constituían lo que era lo más importante para él: su familia.

Se le acercó entonces a su mujer y con su hijo en brazos, besó su frente y sus ojos cansados se posaron en los profundos orbes verde miel que lo miraban con aquel amor que lo desarmaba por completo.

―Gracias… gracias por ser mi milagro, porque alguien como yo, solo podía soñar con una vida como la que se vivido junto a ti.

Ella sonrió, emocionada y levantó su mano acariciando la barbilla de su amado ogro, mientras el pequeño recién nacido dormía seguro en sus brazos.

Así fue que el ogro supo disipar del todo la oscuridad, y vivir lejos de las tinieblas que alguna vez lo amedrentaron y llenaron su corazón de odio y resentimiento. Él ya no era ese hombre, él ahora era capaz de vivir en paz, lejos de los sentimientos que en pasado lo atormentaron, rodeado siempre de la luz milagrosa que lo salvó: el amor.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de Cata:**

Como cada vez que termino con una aventura, mi corazón se aprieta por saber que debo dejar a estos personajes, sobre todo a este Edward que me sacó tantos suspiros y me causó también tantos dolores de cabeza. Pero ya el ogro está listo para seguir adelante con su vida sin mi ayuda, así que aquí lo dejo.

Gracias por sus comentarios respetuosos, leí cada uno de ellos y me dolía no poder contestarlos por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que era y es importante para mi saber qué les estaba pareciendo esta locura. Gracias por el cariño que le brindaron al ogro y su equipo.

Y como cada semana, agradezco a las nenas que son parte de mi equipo: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox, Manu de Marte y Yenny Arias.

Y las dejo invitadas para que nos sigan acompañando desde la próxima semana con mi siguiente locura: **"Inoportuna"** , por este mismo canal.

Beso a todas y muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
